L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux
by kiwidieu
Summary: Elle croyait que la guerre était finie... elle n'aurait pas dû surestimer l'Homme... Mais avait elle vraiment la force de livrer un autre combat ? Certainement pas seule. Suite du manga Preventers 5. Prologue et chap 11 réédité le 05/2011
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Gundam Wing appartiennent à leurs créateurs, ils ne sont pas à moi !

En revanche mes travaux et les personnages que j'ai créé sont ma propriété exclusive.

Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous passionnera !

PS : Réédité le 08/05/2007

PROLOGUE

AC 196, période des fêtes de fin d'année.

La Colonie X-8999 déclare la guerre à la Terre sous le commandement de Mariemeiya, les Gundams réapparaissent sous la menace de la véritable Opération Météore. Nombres d'Hommes se rallie à leur cause, sauvant la paix de justesse.

Après cette attaque des mesures radicales furent prises : toutes les armes furent détruites, les Gundams également. Cette nouvelle crise a marqué l'importance de l'action des Préventers, une organisation fondée dans le but de maintenir la pérennité de la paix. Les pilotes de Gundams ne se sont pas ralliés officiellement à cette organisation, seul Wufei est resté auprès de Sally, chef de file des Préventers.

AC 197, le 8 avril.

Prise d'otage au royaume de Sank, où était organisée une réception pour célébrer la nouvelle ère de paix qui semblait se profiler à l'horizon. Se trouvaient réunis bon nombre de personnalités ayant joué un rôle prépondérant durant ces deux dernières années. Grâce à l'action des Préventers et à l'intervention des pilotes de Gundam la prise d'otage n'a pas tourné au drame. Cependant de nouvelles revendications semblaient voir le jour dans le cœur des Hommes appartenant aux mystérieux corps des Epyons Terros...

L'après midi de cette chaude journée d'août touchait à sa fin, Relena décida de s'accorder une pause avant d'affronter la longue soirée qui l'attendait. Ce soir, c'était gala des Sphères Unifiées à Newport city, elle ne pouvait donc pas prétexter le travail qui l'accablait pour s'y soustraire.

Elle quitta donc le bureau dans lequel elle passait l'essentiel de son temps lorsqu'elle demeurait dans la maison familiale. C'était sensé être jour de repos pour elle aujourd'hui. Mais elle s'autorisait peu de répit.

A l'exception prés de sa visite quotidienne à ses pensionnaires, enfin, dans la mesure du possible... Dès que l'étalon la vit s'approcher, il quitta ses congénères et vint à sa rencontre. Le visage soucieux de Relena s'adoucit et elle s'assit sur la barrière, invitant Anìron qui vint chercher les friandises au creux de sa main. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue, appréciant le contact d'un autre être vivant. Elle se détendit alors dans un profond soupir.

-Le gala de ce soir va réunir des représentants politiques de la Terre et des Colonies. Je crois malheureusement que cela va encore mal tourner, depuis quelques temps les querelles d'intérêt se multiplient et les Opposants grossissent leurs rangs… cela ne cessera-t-il donc jamais ?

La jeune fille s'assombrit à la gravité de ses propos.

L'animal rouvrit ses yeux mi-clos au silence de sa propriétaire. Et ses sombres réflexions se perdirent dans son expression sereine. Elle lui sourit avec affection, sa présence lui apportait tant.

C'était un rituel établit, à chaque fois qu'elle venait le voir, il restait auprès d'elle, autant qu'il était nécessaire. Comme si il était capable de ressentir tout le poids qui reposait sur ses jeunes épaules.

Il n'y avait que face à lui qu'elle exprimait ses plus sombres pensées. Il était le seul confident qui recevait ses peurs sans qu'elle ne se sente jugée et dépréciée. Car aucune faiblesse ne devait transparaître de la princesse pacifiste. C'était ce que les Citoyens du monde attendaient d'elle.

-J'aimerais que tout cela cesse, que je puisse enfin vivre... Mais je ne laisserai pas la guerre recommencer. Tant que j'aurais encore de l'espoir je me battrais pour préserver le droit à cette chose si belle et si fragile qu'est la vie et dont les Hommes pensent pouvoir disposer, se prenant pour des ...

Mais elle fut interrompue par la brusque réaction d'Anìron, qui se redressa en un instant, observant avec attention derrière la jeune fille. Elle vit dans ses yeux le présage du danger et fit promptement volte face.

Et son cœur sauta un battement.

-… Relena, la salua-t-il, le visage grave et fermé.

-... Heero souffla-t-elle, trop surprise. Mais son expression se reconstitua presque aussitôt... que fais-tu là ?

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle n'avait pas reçut de nouvelles de l'ancien pilote. Il avait peu changé, fidèle à l'image du combattant qui émanait encore de sa personne. Elle était heureuse de le revoir, mais sa joie n'était jamais longue. Car sa présence présageait toujours un nouveau malheur. Et sa sombre expression ne pouvait que lui donner raison.

-Tu es prise pour cible par des hauts fonctionnaires de la Terre et des Colonies, en raison de ton engagement en faveur du maintien du désarmement. Il semblerait que les Epyons Terros aient grossi leurs rangs, termina-t-il, n'ayant cessé de la fixer de ses yeux bleu insondables.

Les craintes de Quatre étaient justifiées. Elle n'allait pas bien.

Et son ressentit fut rapidement confirmé lorsqu'il vit le visage de la ministre se fermer à ses propos.

-Cela fait maintenant bien longtemps que je suis une cible, tu es bien placé pour le savoir non ? fit-elle avec détachement alors qu'elle descendait de la clôture, s'autorisant un dernier regard à Anìron qui ne quittait pas l'intrus des yeux.

-Relena, ta vie est en jeu, répliqua-t-il d'un ton égal alors que la jeune fille, lui tournait le dos, s'apprêtant à regagner les écuries.

-Je sais bien que tous les politiques ne me portent pas dans leurs cœurs et je n'ignore pas que les Epyons Terros aient une influence grandissante, mais c'est ainsi et je refuse de les laisser prendre du terrain en ne les affrontant pas.

Les sourcils du pilote se froncèrent de contrariété. C'était la première fois qu'elle refusait de l'écouter. La voix du jeune homme se fit plus dure.

-Allons, tu n'y penses pas, ils ne te laisseront pas t'en sortir ainsi.

La princesse se mit en marche vers les écuries, laissant s'échapper le fond de sa pensée.

-Si telle est ma destinée.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais il avait entendu. Heero coupa court à la distance qui les séparait et la saisit par l'avant bras, la faisant se retourner de surprise. Elle fut aussitôt happée par ses yeux noirs et pénétrants qui cherchaient les siens.

-Risquer ta vie ne maintiendra en rien la paix.

Elle durcit aussitôt son expression et se dégagea, reprenant sa marche.

-Le temps des demi-mesures est terminé.

-... En effet. Relena.

Le cliquetis du loquet de sécurité de l'arme du pilote se fit entendre, la jeune fille se retourna et un voile de surprise recouvrit soudain son visage. Elle regarda l'homme qui avait bouleversé son existence. Heero avait son arme pointée sur elle, ses doigts placés sur la gâchette n'attendaient plus que l'ordre de se contracter pour que sa vie s'arrête à jamais. Le coup partit, et le temps sembla se figer. Mais la balle continua en réalité sa course et fit éclater la baie vitrée qui ornait le fond de l'écurie.

-Vas-t'en !

Heero la regarda une dernière fois.

-On a perdu trop de temps. Ne leur laisse pas le luxe de te capturer.

Elle vit alors un groupe d'hommes ressemblant étrangement au commando qui avait pris d'assaut le royaume de Sank il y a de cela 4 mois, se diriger vers les écuries.

-Mon dieu...

En un instant elle se ressaisit, bondit à travers les éclats et prit la fuite.

Le jeune homme contracta sa mâchoire.

-Comment ont-ils pu arriver jusqu'ici ! pesta-t-il.

Il ne comprenait pas comment telle négligence avait pu être commise. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait attaquer et couvrir sa fuite le plus longtemps possible. Le bruit sinistre des échanges de tir résonna alors.

Il tira encore cinq balles puis il se retrouva sans munitions; il n'avait pas prévu de faire usage de son arme. Et il lui fallait absolument gagner du temps...

-Je me rends.

Heero sortit les mains en l'air.

-Ne tirez pas ! ordonna alors celui qui semblait diriger les opérations.

Les soldats abaissèrent leurs armes. Heero n'en attendit pas plus et se jeta sur un des hommes, le mit KO par un crochet du droit, ceci eu pour effet que quatre autres se jetèrent sur lui.

-Mais bon sang ! Arrêtez-le! hurla l'un des hommes de main.

Heero se battit comme un démon mais on lui asséna un coup violent à l'abdomen, il tituba un instant, puis la crosse d'une arme s'abattit sur sa nuque et il s'effondra. Le plus haut gradé s'avança alors et retourna le corps inanimé d'un coup de pied. Son visage s'obscurcit de contrariété lorsqu'il reconnu son identité.

-C'est un pilote de Gundam. Il ne faut pas traîner.

Relena ne se retourna pas, courant aussi vite que les limites de son corps le lui autorisaient. Tout se bousculait dans son esprit. Elle se trouvait vraiment la dernière des imbéciles, d'abord d'avoir crû l'espace d'un instant que ce serait Heero qui mettrait fin à ses jours ensuite d'être obligée de le laisser à un combat incertain dont son idiotie avait été la cause. La seule chose qui lui restait à faire à présent c'était d'échapper à ses ravisseurs, priant pour qu'ils aient épargné les hommes attachés à sa sécurité et que Pagan ait pu mettre sa mère en sécurité. Cependant les hommes en question dès que Heero fut maîtrisé reprirent leur mission initiale.

-Lieutenant, la ministre s'est fait la malle, elle se dirige vers la forêt, on va perdre le contact visuel.

-Est-elle à portée de tir ?

-Mais mon commandant, je croyais que…

-Vous n'êtes pas ici pour croire mais pour obéir ! cria-t-il alors.

-Pardonnez-moi, oui elle l'est.

-Jefferson prenez ce fusil et faites-moi plaisir, arrêtez-la-moi.

Le sous officier avait parfaitement saisit, il s'empara de l'arme, positionna la lunette sur sa cible en mouvement, attendit quelques secondes puis tira.

Soudain un froid poignant s'empara de son corps, ses jambes fléchirent, le souffle coupé, elle s'effondra.

-Joli coup Jefferson, Thomas et Hanks allez la chercher, Boyd passer moi le talki.

-Ici Onze vous avez fini à l'intérieur ?

-On a trouvé personne, cette baraque est vide, on peut chercher, ils sont forcément quelque part.

-Négatif, il y a eu des fuites, ont a un pilote de Gundam sur le dos et les Préventers sont peut être pas loin, dépêchez-vous de nous rejoindre, on dégage d'ici.

-A vos ordres !

3


	2. Chap 1 : Une nouvelle mission

Disclaimer : Pour faire simple : Pas à moi ! Je les ai juste empruntés pour une durée indéterminée.

Réédité le 06/11/2008

Voilà une version rafraîchie avec ici plusieurs petites modifications scénaristiques, j'ai un peu retravaillé tout ça pour redonner de l'harmonie avec le reste de l'histoire.

UNE NOUVELLE MISSION

Il fallut peu de temps à Heero pour retrouver ses esprits. Il avait les mains liées et il entendait plusieurs hommes autour de lui.

-Merde Boyd magnes-toi, il manquerait plus qu'on ait des Gundams au cul !

-Calmes-toi, on a revu que le Wing Zéro depuis la fin de la guerre et on a son pilote ici.

-Ouais en attendant moi tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils avaient l'habitude de se déplacer à plusieurs !

-Ha Ha ! Thomas t'as vraiment pas de couilles, non mais regardez-le les mecs !

-Vas te faire foutre Hanks !

-C'est bon on arrive, maintenant fermez la, Onze est déjà sur les nerfs alors allez pas en rajouter, les coupa le plus gradé, il ne tenait pas à avoir à faire à la colère de son supérieur.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait de lui ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que le lieutenant a prévu, je le garde avec moi, dépêchez-vous de décharger le matos, et indiquez aux pilotes qu'on décolle dans 5 minutes.

Heero fut soulevé hors de la camionnette et jeté sans ménagement à même le sol, il attendit quelques secondes que l'attention du soldat se relâche et se risqua à ouvrir faiblement les yeux. Il constatât alors qu'il se trouvait devant une navette, et au spatioport du royaume de Sank. Le seul endroit suffisamment proche qui disposait d'une rampe de lancement.

_Ils ont réussi à s'infiltrer jusque dans le commandement de Sank… et ils ont l'intention d'en profiter pour regagner l'espace, mais pourquoi prennent-ils autant de risques ? Et pourquoi m'avoir fait prisonnier ? Peu importe, ils connaissent mon identité, je dois partir d'ici au plus vite, il semblerait que Relena ait réussi à s'en sortir. Peut être qu'il sera possible de les arrêter avant qu'ils ne décollent…_

A ce moment là arriva un second 4x4 aux vitres teintées, identique à celui qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici. Onze en descendit.

-Tom, occupez-vous de la fille.

Heero se crispa insensiblement, mauvaise nouvelle.

-Mais bon sang qu'est ce que vous attendez vous autres ? Allez ! On embarque ! aboya leur chef, manifestement de mauvaise humeur.

-C'est vrai qu'il a l'air d'être sur les nerfs le lieutenant, murmura Hanks.

Onze se retourna alors vers Thomas et Hanks qui se rigidifièrent instantanément.

-Et le pilote, où est-il ?

-Il est avec Elrik lieutenant !

L'ex membre d'Oz se dirigea vers son subordonné qui s'apprêtait à soulever le prisonnier, voyant son supérieur arriver, il se releva et céda sa place. Onze se planta devant Heero.

-Pilote du 01.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux sous l'air surpris d'Elrik.

-Lieutenant Onze, alors maintenant vous êtes des Epyons Terros, répliqua-t-il d'une voix égale, mais le regard assombrit.

-Les temps changent. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus vu de pilotes de Gundam, les autres sont-ils ici ?

Heero continua à le fixer comme si il n'avait pas entendu sa question, affichant la même expression.

Mais Onze n'en fut pas dérangé, au contraire, il alla presque jusqu'à en sourire

-Bien, je vois que tu n'es pas très bavard, peut être que mademoiselle la vice-ministre des affaires étrangères te rendra ta langue.

Il fit signe à un soldat qui se dirigeait vers la navette de s'approcher, révélant ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Une partie de ses cheveux, ainsi que sa tête pendaient dans le vide. Son visage était éraflé, mais ce qui l'inquiéta surtout, c'était le liquide carmin qui traçait un sillon rougeâtre, s'écoulant faiblement le long de sa nuque. Une goutte qui perlait de son oreille s'abattit alors au sol passant à quelques centimètres du visage de Heero qui resta impassible, fixant le soldat d'un regard noir, lui conseillant de mieux la tenir.

Mais Onze ne comptait pas en rester là, et face à l'attitude provocante de son prisonnier, il se fit plus audacieux.

Heero se crispa. Il se sentait à ses limites, il n'allait bientôt plus être raisonnable. Le lieutenant s'apprêtait à poser ses mains sur la princesse inerte lorsqu'une voix l'en dissuada.

-Cela ne vous suffit-t-il pas lieutenant ?

Onze se retourna et son visage se fit plus conciliant en remarquant la femme qui observait la scène depuis le pont de la navette. Malgré sa tenue aux couleurs militaires, elle ne semblait pas appartenir à ceux qui dévouent leur existence au combat.

Le chef des opérations décida qu'il en resterait là pour le moment.

-Conduisez le prisonnier dans la navette, on a assez de retard comme ça, notre couverture ne va pas tenir éternellement ! cria-t-il de nouveau alors qu'il tournait les talons, reprenant ses obligations.

La navette pris rapidement son envol. Pendant les 15 minutes nécessaires à sa sortie de l'atmosphère terrestre, le rugissement de l'appareil ainsi que les puissantes forces contrant la gravité, imposèrent le silence.

Une fois cette étape critique franchie, l'appareil se stabilisa rapidement et se cala sur son programme de vol.

Tout était noir, elle n'entendait que des sons mais son esprit ne parvenait pas à y associer d'images, trop absorbé par les battements désordonnés de son cœur apeuré. Une peur si violente, que dans un élan instinctif Relena sortit de sa torpeur. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent dans un sursaut pour se refermer presque aussitôt se remplissant de larmes, son corps pleurait de douleur.

La souffrance la rappela vite aux derniers évènements, il lui restait encore un peu de lucidité, encore un peu de vie.

_Ou suis-je…une navette…pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas abattue ? De toute manière je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, il fait si froid…_

Sa tête se pencha doucement sur le côté, elle parvint à relever ses paupières et son regard rencontra alors celui d'un jeune homme.

_Heero… tu es là…comment se fait-il que tu te sois laissé prendre…_

Le pilote était inquiet, elle aurait presque pu voir sa peur, mais le regard qu'il lui dirigea effaça toutes ses angoisses, jamais encore elle ne lui avait vue telle douceur, et sans même s'en rendre compte, cela apaisa son être affolé, lui offrant un sursis. Cependant elle perdit de nouveau conscience.

Mais le cœur du pilote, lui, battait plus fort.

_Ne meurs pas Relena, tu peux encore te battre, je le sais._

Heero garda cependant son regard fixé sur elle, cherchant d'urgence à comprendre d'où provenait tout ce sang qu'elle perdait.

_Alors ils lui ont tiré dessus. Le plus probable serait que son épaule ait été ciblée pour l'arrêter…_

A ce moment là, la jeune femme que Heero avait aperçue sur le pont entra accompagnée de Onze, elle se dirigea vers la ministre d'un pas pressé, son inquiétude contrastant avec l'attitude désintéressée du lieutenant. A son passage les soldats s'écartèrent pour la laisser accéder au corps inanimé. Le pilote la surveilla en coin, attentif à ce qu'elle allait dévoiler de la blessure.

Elle ignora le sang coagulé qui avait recouvert sa trachée et palpa des ses doigts le pouls de la jeune fille, elle fronça alors les sourcils. Son expression à mesure plus tourmentée, elle dégagea le bandage appliqué à la hâte, révélant une incision d'où s'écoulait un flot régulier de liquide rouge vif.

-Vous êtes complètement fou ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain, la voix pleine d'une colère à peine contenue, alors qu'elle se redressait, fixant Onze. Vous lui avez perforé l'épaule ! Elle est en train de se vider de son sang ! En aucun cas cela ne devait se passer ainsi ! Vous l'avez condamnée !

-Et alors ! grogna le militaire, c'était ici notre seule chance, mieux valait-il la ramener ainsi que de ne pas l'avoir du tout, tout ce qui m'intéresse ce sont les informations qu'elle peut me révéler.

-Et que croyez-vous qu'elle vous dise dans cet état ? répliqua la jeune femme, sidérée par la violence qui émanait de cet individu. Comment mon père a-t-il pu faire appel à un homme comme vous !

-Ce sont des choses qui dépassent vos compétences fit alors Onze, son regard commençant à s'assombrir. A présent faites ce pourquoi vous êtes ici, qu'on la transporte à la salle d'opération et que vous me la gardiez en vie le plus longtemps possible.

La jeune femme capitula, dépassée par la gravité de la situation, elle abaissa son visage, rencontrant avec surprise le second captif qui la fixait d'un regard froid et accusateur. Elle céda sous la pression, détournant de nouveau la tête.

-Jamais je n'aurai pensée que pareille folie aurait pris le ministre des finances de la Colonie L3 et qu'il y impliquerait sa fille, Helen.

Le visage de la concerné se décomposa, sous les yeux d'Heero, mais il n'en resta pas là et sa voix se fit plus dure.

-Les horreurs de la Grande Guerre ne t'ont-t-elles pas suffit ? Tu tiens à replonger dans un avenir plus sombre encore ? Et ton père ? Qu'est ce que ça fait d'avoir un assassin pour père ?

Des larmes commençaient à se former dans les yeux rougissant de la jeune femme qui accusait les coups que lui portait le prisonnier, l'atteignant à chaque fois plus profondément.

-C'est faux ! réagit elle soudain ! Ils voulaient des informations que détenait mademoiselle Darlian, ils voulaient connaître l'identité des…

Mais elle fut soudainement interrompue par Onze, brûlant de colère, qui venait de la saisir fermement par l'épaule, lui occasionnant une telle peur que cela la fit taire aussitôt.

-Ca suffit Helen, ton insubordination devient vraiment insupportable ! Jefferson, emmenez la ministre et accompagnez son médecin à la salle d'opération, tout de suite ! Aboya-t-il, alors qu'il relâchait violement la jeune femme.

Le lieutenant se tourna alors vers le pilote.

Heero n'avait pas bougé, la tête baissée. Il s'attendait à recevoir la colère de Onze, mais il sembla se contenir.

-Tu ne m'abuseras pas moi, et je te le ferai payer, mais pas encore… savoure ce voyage pilote de Gundam car tes heures à toi aussi sont comptés.

Le militaire resta encore quelques secondes face à lui, semblant attendre une réaction. Mais le jeune homme resta immobile, il ne défierait pas Onze, pas ici et maintenant. Tout ce qu'il comptait c'était que Relena survive.

************************************************************************

-Duo ? Duo ici Quatre, tu m'entends ? grésilla une voix, alors qu'un visage apparaissait sur l'intercom

-Oui Quatre je te reçois très bien ! fit-il enjoué à l'idée de revoir son ami dont il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût. Mais lorsqu'il remarqua son expression, il sut immédiatement que ce n'était pas par courtoisie qu'il l'avait contacté.

-Tu as la tête des mauvais jours, constata alors le jeune homme aux longs cheveux, d'un seul coup des plus sérieux.

-Heero et Relena ont de gros ennuis.

-La princesse de Sank...Je savais que Heero préparait quelque chose. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Heero est arrivé sur Terre hier et il a sollicité mon aide.

Le jeune homme brun sourit intérieurement._ Tiens, Heero qui demande de l'aide…_

-Plutôt inquiétant comme réaction en effet, fit-il remarquer, détendant un instant le visage de son ami. Et qu'est ce qu'il avait prévu de si grave et qui a effectivement bien eu lieu ?

Le prince du désert fut une fois de plus surpris par la perspicacité de Duo lorsqu'il s'agissait d'anticiper les réactions de Heero. Peu de gens pouvaient se vanter de le comprendre aussi bien que lui.

-L'enlèvement de Relena. Cela fait quatre heures maintenant.

- ...continue Quatre, fit-il, son expression de plus en plus assombrie.

-Lorsque Heero est arrivé, je lui ai demandé des explications. Il m'a dit que les Epyons Terros cherchaient à s'en prendre au vice-ministre des Sphères Unifiées, Relena pour ne pas la citer, et qu'il allait tenter d'éviter une catastrophe...

********

........

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes sur Terre ?

-Une grande quantité de métaux ont étés livrés sur un satellite de recherche, de nouvelles armures mobiles sont en construction, et ceci sous l'effigie des Epyons Terros.

-De nouvelles armures... alors tu penses que... souffla le petit blond, n'osant comprendre le sens profond de ces révélations

-Oui, il est possible que de nouveaux conflits armés soient en marche.

L'expression de Quatre se figea.

-Mais Heero ! Personne ne souhaite d'une nouvelle guerre ! Tu n'y songes pas ! Et Relena m'en aurait informée !

Le jeune homme brun se retourna vers l'ancien leader.

-Ecoutes Quatre, cette idée ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi, cependant il y a des Hommes qui désirent ardemment déclencher une nouvelle ère de guerre, c'est ainsi et nous devons agir au plus vite.

La réalité s'imposa alors subitement à celui qui se refusait de l'entendre, et tout s'expliqua.

C'était lui qui avait la « garde » de la princesse de Sank depuis le mois de juin. Il vivait depuis lors lui aussi sur les Terres du royaume pacifiste, avec la jeune fille.

-Relena s'est considérablement affaiblit. Je le ressens un peu plus à chaque jours, je commence à comprendre... elle a gardé ça pour elle, et les Préventers n'ont pas jugé bon de m'en avertir, pensant qu'elle l'aurait fait ! Bon sang ! Comment ai-je pus passer à côté de ça !

-Quatre tu n'y es pour rien, il y a parfois de choses que l'on se refuse à voir, ne t'en veux pas.

-Je suis désolé Heero...

-Je vais aller la voir et tenter de la raisonner. Visiblement tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas avoir été prévenu, et son attitude la met en danger.

-Tu risques de ne pas être le bienvenu, elle ne tiendra certainement pas à te voir en ce moment.

.......

********

.......

-Voilà, c'était un jour de congé pour Relena aujourd'hui et j'en ai profité pour répondre aux obligations liées à ma compagnie, j'avais rendez-vous d'affaire avec une de mes sœurs. Je suis partit le cœur tranquille en sachant que Heero n'était pas loin. Je lui avais confié un émetteur "juste au cas où" et depuis trois heures je ne reçois plus de signal, ce qui signifie qu'il n'est plus sur Terre. J'ai été rapidement averti de la situation par madame Darlian, mais nous n'avons pas pu intervenir à temps.

-Alors ils font route quelque part dans l'espace. Et les Préventers, ils en pensent quoi ?

-Les craintes de Heero étaient fondées, il semble que des Epyons Terros aient infiltré l'organisation, les informations se perdent et sont détournées, c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle Relena semblait être consciente de l'importance des Epyons Terros alors que je certains Préventers l'ignoraient complètement. Dans un tel contexte il devenait relativement facile de commanditer un enlèvement…

-Et selon toi ils vont garder leurs prisonniers en vie ?

-Je pense que oui, si ils voulaient vraiment tuer la ministre, ils l'auraient abattue à vue… bon sang je m'en veux de n'avoir pas été capable de lui éviter ça !

Mais le jeune prince du désert se ressaisit, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à sa culpabilité. Duo apprécia son courage.

-Ne dit pas ça. Je n'ai pas tous les détails des raisons sur ta présence aux côtés de la princesse, mais un garçon comme toi n'a pu que lui apporter un peu de soleil dans sa vie. Et je suis sûr qu'en aucun cas elle ne te tiendrait responsable de tout ça. On va te la ramener. Bien, je me mets en contact avec Wufei et je rejoins Trowa, t'inquiètes pas Quatre, on va les retrouver.

-Merci à toi… lui souffla-t-il, reconnaissant, avant de redevenir des plus sérieux : Wufei était déjà sur L4, il rejoint actuellement Trowa dont la troupe se trouve sur la même Colonie. Tu as une place pour la prochaine navette qui part dans trois heures. De mon côté, je retrouve Sally et on se met à leur recherche, je te transmettrai les infos. Le ton du jeune homme se fit alors de nouveau plus hésitant : je suis désolé de t'imposer tout ça Duo…

Le visage concerné de l'ancien pilote se fit plus doux face à l'inquiétude de son ami.

-Heero est mon ami et Relena est une personne importante. Et puis je ne supporterai pas de rester là en vous sachant en train de vous battre.

-Soyez prudent toi et les autres, si Heero est avec la ministre, ils vont se douter que les pilotes de Gundams risquent d'entrer en action.

-Hey tu sais à qui tu parles, ce n'est pas parce que je me suis fait tirer dessus que j'ai perdu la main, protesta Duo qui esquissa un sourire, et Quatre fit de même.

-Bon tout va bien alors.

-On va faire pour le mieux du moins. Aller, il faut que je me dépêche, tu ne m'as pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour rejoindre les copains.

-Merci pour tout Duo, et à bientôt alors.

-A bientôt Quatre, on va vite te les ramener.

Une fois le communicateur éteint Duo se rassit au fond de son fauteuil et son assurance apparente s'effaça pour laisser place à un profond soupir.

-Alors les pilotes de Gundam vont retourner se battre pour sauver la paix encore une fois ?

Le jeune homme se retourna, il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer.

-Hilde ? Tu as écouté toute la conversation ?

-Non je n'ai entendu que la fin, je ne voulais pas mais je... enfin je...

Le pilote constata alors qu'elle tremblait. Il se releva aussitôt et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras.

-Ca n'a aucune importance, calmes-toi, là, voilà.

Elle tenta de se contrôler, mais elle sentait les larmes monter au fur et a mesure qu'il la serrait un peu plus fort contre lui. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le t-shirt du jeune homme comme si elle avait voulu concentrer toute sa colère au bout de ses phalanges.

Duo se saisit alors délicatement de la petite main repliée et lui déposa un baiser.

-Je suis un pilote de Gundam et c'est de mon devoir d'intervenir lorsqu'il y a danger pour la paix, Heero a échoué, c'est maintenant à nous autre d'agir.

Aucune phrase ne parvint à sortir de Hilde. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer, Duo partirait encore vers un destin incertain, tout ça pour défendre une utopie, un espoir fou de croire qu'un jour l'Homme serait raisonnable. Elle avait eu foi elle aussi dans la paix, mais aujourd'hui le prix à payer était trop fort. Elle avait déjà faillit le perdre lors de sa dernière mission, Duo avait en effet reçu une balle dans l'abdomen, il s'en était sortit, certes mais il s'en était fallu de peu. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Après tout il ne lui appartenait pas et si elle l'aimait c'était pour ce qu'il était.

-Je t'aime, lui murmura alors Duo.

Hilde releva la tête, des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues en voyant le regard de l'être qui lui était le plus cher au monde.

-Et puis je suis Shinigami, la mort ne m'aura pas aussi facilement !

Elle sourit faiblement et se dégagea de ses bras

-Tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps, vas faire tes bagages, je t'emmène au spatioport.

Mais le jeune homme tenait encore à éclaircir la situation, la jeune femme qu'il tenait contre lui avait trop d'importance pour négliger les conditions de son départ.

-Hilde, je ne pourrai certainement pas te contacter une fois que nous serons ressorti de l'ombre, je ne voudrais pas que...

La petite brune posa un doigt sur les lèvres du jeune homme aux longs cheveux tressés.

-Je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je ne risquerai pas ma vie, j'attendrai ton retour.

-Merci… je ne supporterais pas de te perdre…souffla-t-il alors qu'il rapprocha de son visage avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Ils s'enlacèrent une dernière fois, puis le départ fut annoncé.

Quelques heures plus tard Duo rejoingnait ses compagnons d'arme qui s'étaient retrouvés au cirque dans lequel Trowa travaillait à présent.

-Hey ! Désolé d'être à la traîne ! s'écria une voix joyeuse que les deux anciens pilotes auraient reconnue entre mille.

Duo posa son ballot qui lui servait de sac et s'arrêta face à ses camarades, assit tous deux autour d'une table, devant le mobil-home de Trowa, ils devaient certainement l'attendre.

-J'aurais préféré d'autres circonstances pour nos retrouvailles. Vous avez l'air d'aller bien, c'est déjà ça ! enchaina-t-il sur le même ton qui lui était si particulier.

-Toujours fidèle à toi-même Maxwell, lâcha Wufei un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Content de te revoir en forme Duo, l'accueillit Trowa, presque dans un sourire alors qu'il l'invitait à s'installer.

Ils n'avaient pas revu leur camarade depuis son accident il y avait de cela 4 mois et le retrouver comme à son habitude, même si ses traits semblaient plus tirés, les rendaient heureux. Ils avaient tous eut peur pour leur compagnon. Duo n'avait pas souhaité participer à la mission de sauvetage des otages, c'est Sally qui lui avait forcé la main et cela avait eu pour conséquence qu'il avait faillit mourir. L'ancien pilote ne voulait plus se battre, ce "n'était plus son combat" selon ses mots que Sally leur avait rapportés. Cependant il semblerait que cette rencontre de shinigami avec la mort lui ai rendu son cœur de combattant et les autres pilotes en étaient heureux car Duo comme chacun d'entre eux, était indispensable. A présent les gens ne disaient plus des pilotes de Gundam un tel ou un tel à fait ceci mais les petits princes ont fait ceci. Dans le cœur de bien des Hommes ils étaient des princes, indissociables les uns des autres et c'était maintenant le cas également dans le cœur de chacun des pilotes.

Un large sourire illumina le visage du jeune homme aux longs cheveux tressés.

-Le plaisir est partagé. Cependant je ne suis malheureusement pas venu pour prendre de vos nouvelles, bien que l'idée ne me déplaise pas. Nous avons un conflit à désamorcer il me semble.

-Il semblerait que nous ayons tous sous estimé l'importance des Epyons Terros, même les Préventers n'ont rien pu faire, entama Trowa.

-Les Préventers croient tellement en la paix que ça les aveugles, leur vocation est louable mais ils restent faibles, leur mode de fonctionnement est encore beaucoup trop bancal.

-Tu crois que l'on devrait agir sans eux Wufei ? le questionna Trowa.

-En effet.

Duo se redressa.

-Mais nous ne sommes que trois !

-Pour le moment nous ne savons pas où se trouvent la ministre et Heero par conséquent on ne peut établir aucun plan, nous devons impérativement récolter davantage d'informations avant de décider quoi que ce soit.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi Trowa, pas de mission suicide SVP.

-Ok comme vous voudrez, on décidera plus tard, mais je ne resterai pas ici les bras croisés.

-J'ai ce qu'il te faut Wufei, fit alors Duo dans un sourire malicieux. Mais il ne se permit pas de faire patienter son ami Asiatique plus longtemps, ressentant clairement que ce n'était pas le moment de faire de l'humour. Il reprit son ballot et en sortit alors un PC portable qu'il déposa sur la table : Avant de venir je suis passé par L1, Heero m'avait laissé le code d'accès de chez lui la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, rassurez-vous il a bien ajouté un « si tu viens sans y être invité je te tue » à faire froid dans le dos ! Cependant étant donné les circonstances j'ai fait un détour avant de prendre ma navette. Il m'avait tout préparé, son ordinateur portable et tout ce qu'il savait sur les Epyons Terros. J'ai rapidement jeté un œil durant le voyage, il a fait pas mal de recherches sur leur organisation durant ces derniers mois, on pourra peut être trouver quelque chose qui puisse nous orienter.

-C'est pour cela qu'il a demandé à Quatre de rester sur Terre et de veiller sur la ministre.

-En effet, il a préféré faire confiance à Quatre plutôt qu'aux Préventers, répondit Wufei.

-Il n'y a pas que cette raison là. Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'aborder ce sujet, corrigea Duo en constatant l'étonnement qu'il venait de susciter chez Wufei. En attendant Quatre et Heero se sont fait doubler par les Epyons Terros, alors si vous voulez mon avis c'est à un gros poisson auquel on a à faire.

-Bon voyons ce que qu'il nous a laissé comme piste.

Wufei alluma l'appareil et se mit aussitôt au travail, complètement absorbé.

-Je t'offre un café ?

-Volontiers Trowa !...Heu, Wufei je pense que ça ne te dérangera pas si on te laisse dix minutes...

-Mmm...

-Je vois...bon à toute !

Duo et Trowa se dirigèrent vers un coin tranquille du chapiteau qui servait de réfectoire, ils avaient besoin de discuter de la situation de Relena, et ils ne pouvaient pas le faire en présence de Wufei sans que celui ne risque de s'emporter une nouvelle fois contre la jeune princesse.

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent commencer, Catherine leur apporta leurs boissons.

-Alors cette fois c'est toi qui m'emmène mon Trowa !

Catherine posa le plateau avec force sur la petite table qui vacilla, elle se pencha en direction de l'invité, visiblement elle était en colère. Le jeune homme tenta de reculer mais ses pieds glissèrent sur le sol. Il se fit tout petit sur sa chaise.

-Catherine ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir toujours aussi en forme !

Duo arborait un petit sourire gêné. La lanceuse de couteux se redressa, les mains sur les hanches.

-Ca ne sert à rien de m'envoyer des fleurs, si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça !

-Tu te méprends, moi j'y suis pour rien, je t'assure ! C'est à Quatre qu'il faut s'en prendre !

Duo lança discrètement un regard suppliant à Trowa qui éclata d'un rire franc.

Catherine observa son protégé et sourit.

-Bon ça va pour le moment, mais j'aurai une autre discussion avec toi Duo Maxwell !

La victime observa Catherine partir puis regarda son compagnon, incrédule, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça.

-Trowa c'est bien toi ? Bin ça alors !

Après que l'ancien pilote ait repris son souffle, il entama.

-Catherine cherche juste à me préserver, ne lui en veux pas.

-Je sais, mais elle est toujours aussi effrayante ! Je me sens vraiment mal à l'aise quand elle me prend à partit comme ça !

-J'ai vu ça ! dit-il en souriant.

Duo se renfrogna.

-J'aimerai bien t'y voir avec une femme comme elle te prendre pour cible, alors qu'elle se ballade avec des couteaux à la taille !

Duo était étonné et heureux de voir Trowa ainsi, finalement il avait lui aussi trouvé sa famille et il semblait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Cependant cela ne l'empêchait pas de redevenir un soldat d'élite lorsque c'était nécessaire. C'était peut être ça qu'il fallait faire, profiter des joies de la vie et accepter les combats auxquels leur destin était irrémédiablement lié.

_Et puis maintenant moi aussi je me bats pour protéger quelqu'un _songea le jeune homme en souriant.

12


	3. Chap 2 : Le satellite des épyons terros

Eh hop, une nouvelle up ^^

PS : réédité le 14/03/2009

LE SATELLITE DES EPYONS TERROS

La navette atterrit après plusieurs heures de trajet. Onze descendit, salua l'assistant de M. Rob et lui confia Helen, prenant soin d'omettre les détails de leur discordance et l'état de la ministre.

-Menez les prisonniers à leurs cellules, ordonna le lieutenant.

Le regard d'Helen se fit noir à l'injonction du militaire, mais Onze n'en fut pas impressionné, bien au contraire.

-Et mettez-les dans des cellules séparées ! rajouta-t-il en fixant la jeune femme, la défiant de remettre encore en cause son autorité.

Heero et Relena furent conduit à travers le bâtiment jusqu'à un sous-sol.

_Cette structure doit être ancienne, on ne fait plus depuis longtemps des zones de détention comme celles-ci_, songea le pilote. On les enferma dans des cellules voisines.

Le sergent s'adressa à ses captifs.

-Bien, vous êtes ici car vous détenez des informations qui nous intéressent et tant que l'un de vous deux n'aura pas parlé vous resterez séparés et sans nourriture.

Aucun des deux prisonniers ne releva ses menaces.

-Bien, je fais part de vos réponses au lieutenant.

Et les soldats quittèrent la zone, les laissant seuls

Le jeune homme attendit encore quelques minutes puis s'approcha des barreaux qui séparaient les deux cellules. Relena avait été déposée sur un matelas, elle était adossée contre le mur d'en face, sa tête penchée sur le côté, elle semblait endormie. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis qu'elle avait été emmenée par ce soldat, au tout début du voyage. Helen lui avait sauvée la vie à n'en pas douter, elle avait l'air dans une situation beaucoup moins critique maintenant que toute trace de sang avait disparue et que sa blessure était habilement dissimulée sous des habits propres. Peut être même l'avaient-ils maquillée… A quoi jouait Onze…

La princesse fut alors prise d'un spasme qui la secoua toute entière, soulevant également ses paupières.

Le cœur du jeune homme se serra sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Cela ne servait probablement à rien dans son état, mais la raison ne put l'empêcher de l'appeler.

-Relena... Relena ! insista-t-il un peu plus fort, il lui semblait la voir réagir.

Il n'avait pas rêvé. Il ne savait pas par quel miracle, mais elle était consciente.

-… Heero ... où est tu ? souffla-t-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible, alors qu'elle essayait avec peine de déterminer où elle se trouvait, sa vision ne lui livrant qu'une suite d'images animés de mouvements désordonnés.

-Dans la cellule voisine, face à toi.

La jeune fille l'aperçut et ses esprits revinrent.

-... cellule, répéta-t-elle, visiblement perdue ... jusqu'à ce que son expression se fige subitement : les Epyons Terros ! Il ne faut pas que je reste ici !

Dans un élan instinctif, elle dégagea la couverture qui lui était tombée sur les genoux et la peur décuplant ses forces, elle se releva, ignorant complètement l'état grave dans lequel elle se trouvait. Mais la volonté n'était pas tout et c'était déjà bien trop demander à ce corps qui ne pouvait plus la porter. Heero la vit vaciller.

-Ca ne sert à rien ! Attention !

Se sentant tomber, elle voulut relever son bras droit pour s'assurer un appui. Celui-là même qui portait une blessure qu'elle avait un instant oublié. Et la gravité de sa blessure lui causa une atroce souffrance lorsqu'elle voulut faire usage de son membre.

Un puissant cri de douleur déchira le silence et elle s'effondra à terre, le corps tout entier figé dans la souffrance alors que les larmes inondaient son visage.

-Relena ! s'écria-t-il alors qu'il se jetait sur les barreaux, envahit par la colère.

Celle de ne rien pouvoir faire.

Cependant le pilote se contrôla, ce n'était sûrement pas de colère qu'elle avait besoin, elle avait besoin de réconfort. Du réconfort ? Comment est ce que l'on apportait du réconfort à quelqu'un ? A vrai dire il l'ignorait.

La jeune fille était retombée sur le matelas, seuls ses sanglots résonnaient à présent. Il l'appela doucement.

-Relena, calmes-toi, rien n'est encore perdu.

La voix du jeune homme apaisa ses pleurs. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Elle l'avait toujours su au plus profond de son être.

Mais c'était en elle qu'elle ne croyait plus.

-... je me sens si faible… j'ai si froid...

-Bats-toi ! Tu peux tenir, aller bats-toi ! Tu es Relena Peacecraft !

Mais elle ne trouva rien à lui dire que ces yeux ne trahirent.

Il la voyait baisser les bras et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Si Relena cédait maintenant, c'était la victoire des Epyons Terros et l'annonce d'une nouvelle ère de chaos. Il voulut la réprimander, mais finalement, n'était-ce pas légitime de la part de la princesse de se décourager ? Au fond de lui Heero comprenait ce sentiment d'impuissance.

-Tu penses que ton combat est fini ? Que la cause que tu défends est irréaliste ? Ne te caches pas derrière des désillusions, il n'y aura plus d'espoir seulement lorsque tu l'auras décidée. Ne laisses pas croire à tes ennemis qu'ils peuvent décider de tes choix. Relena ne les laisse pas faire.

Ses paroles touchèrent la jeune ministre dont les yeux changèrent de teinte à la véracité de ses propos.

-Tu as raison … je ne peux pas disparaître comme ça. A quoi aurais-je consacré ma vie si je mourrais en générant de nouveaux conflits.

Elle put voir dans son regard qu'il comprenait néanmoins ce qui se cachait derrière ses paroles. De toute manière il l'avait toujours mise totalement à nue.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, fit-elle dans un souffle, je ne comptais pas les laisser gagner, moi aussi, je remplirais ma mission… à présent… je vais reprendre des forces, murmura-t-elle avant que sa tête ne retombe sur le côté, perdant aussitôt connaissance.

Le pilote resta néanmoins le regard fixé sur la princesse. Ce qu'elle avait laissé sous entendre ne présageait rien de bon. Elle semblait consciente des raisons de son enlèvement et ce qu'il avait vu à travers ses yeux n'était pas pour le rassurer.

Il fallait qu'il la sorte d'ici au plus vite. L'esprit du jeune homme entama alors une intense réflexion. Il se releva puis entreprit d'inspecter sa cellule et d'observer les alentours. Il y avait de nombreuses autres cellules, toutes identiques, un alignement de cages froides et humides ou bien des Hommes avaient dû souffrir.

Le jeune homme se passa une main sur la hanche et sentit à travers le tissu le fin composant que Quatre lui avait confié.

_Si seulement ce transmetteur avait fonctionné dans l'espace... A moins que..._

Le pilote retira délicatement le circuit électronique collé contre sa peau.

_C'est un modèle qui n'est pas utilisé par les Préventers, Quatre savait qu'ainsi qu'il passerait inaperçu. Je peux peut être modifier sa fréquence sur celle de mon ordinateur portable._

Duo serait sûrement passé chercher son PC, il y avait donc une chance pour que le signal soit capté. Cependant il fallait déjà parvenir à modifier la fréquence de la puce et pour cela il faudrait se procurer un modificateur de fréquence, comme ceux que l'on utilisait pour la réparation des MS…

Le répit des deux prisonniers fut relativement long, comme ce que Heero avait imaginé. Il fallait que la princesse ait repris suffisamment de forces pour être interrogée, et personne ne pouvais se soustraire à cette contrainte imposée par la nature.

Huit heures après leur arrivée sur le satellite, Onze venait les chercher pour un premier interrogatoire.

Relena se réveilla en sursaut lorsque l'un des gardes la saisit par la taille pour l'emmener. Elle reprit vite conscience de la situation et son regard s'empli de volonté alors qu'elle se relevait.

Heero s'arrêta un instant, surprenant le soldat qui le conduisait. Il la vit alors se redresser sur ses jambes. Il était stupéfait. Mais le canon d'une arme pressé contre sa colonne vertébrale lui imposa d'avancer.

C'est le pilote que l'on mena le premier dans une pièce à part, la ministre étant attendue plus loin. Les deux captifs ne s'échangèrent pas un regard, Relena ne laissa rien paraître cependant son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle vit le chétif garçon se faire conduire, encadré par Onze et deux soldats vers une salle d'où aucune lumière ne sortait. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de fléchir, il allait lui falloir à elle aussi affronter ses bourreaux et elle aurait besoin de toutes les forces qui lui restaient.

Relena se redressa lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle se dégagea du soutient du soldat, et rentra seule. A l'intérieur plusieurs hommes attendaient la vice ministre des affaires étrangères, parmi eux elle reconnu Mr Rob. Le soldat qui l'avait escortée lui présenta une chaise et lui ordonna de s'asseoir. Elle s'exécuta, avant de jauger ses adversaires d'un regard noir.

-Vous aviez des façons plus décentes de recevoir un membre des Sphères Unifiées Mr Rob.

L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années, blond aux yeux sombres, se dirigea vers la ministre.

-Je suis satisfais de voir que Onze vous a ramené en meilleur état que l'on me l'avait laissé entendre. J'ai eu peur d'avoir à regretter ses services.

Relena ne répondit rien, mais plus il approchait, plus elle sentait la colère monter en elle. L'homme avança encore jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à sa hauteur, se penchant alors jusqu'à son oreille.

-La diplomate serait-elle prête à coopérer ?

-Jamais je ne cautionnerai une politique de guerre, répondit-elle avec une répartie qui laissait entendre qu'elle n'était aucunement disposée à leur révéler quoi que ce soit.

Le ministre des finances de L3 se releva.

-Vous êtes peut être courageuse, mais vous ne réussirez pas à sauver l'humanité de son destin.

La jeune femme se maîtrisa et répondit très calmement.

-Les Hommes ne sont pas tous comme vous, la plupart n'aspirent pas à la guerre mais à la paix.

Elle releva alors la tête et le regarda.

-N'avez-vous donc pas encore compris ?

-C'est vous qui n'y comprenez rien ! Que croyez-vous en interdisant tout armement ? Les Epyons Terros veulent se battre pour sauver leur liberté ! Pensez-vous que priver l'Homme de ses libertés sauvera cette paix que vous chérissez tant ?

Tous se retournèrent vers celui qui venait d'intervenir. C'était un soldat. _Encore trop jeune, à peine la majorité_, songea-t-elle.

La princesse fixa le jeune garçon, il était en colère mais le regard qu'elle lui adressa sembla le faire douter de ses paroles.

-Avoir le droit de s'armer c'est donner la possibilité de se faire la guerre, la liberté de se faire la guerre n'apporte rien d'autre que mort et destruction et je suis contre cette politique.

Elle était désolée de voir encore une fois à quel point certains Hommes étaient prêts à tout pour parvenir à leur fin. Manipuler des innocents, utiliser la vie comme si c'était un bien de consommation bon à jeter dés qu'on en était lassé. Cela la mettait hors d'elle.

Rob intervint alors, se plaçant aussitôt entre le jeune homme et la ministre.

-Kalvin ça suffit ! Dehors ! Soldats sortez tous !

Les militaires obéirent et il ne resta plus que l'interrogateur et son second.

-Assez de tergiversations, je ne t'ai pas faite venir pour que tu endoctrines mes Hommes, donnes-moi les noms de ceux qui ont appuyés cette loi !

-Pour que vous les assassiniez ? rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac ses yeux encore plus assombris.

Jamais elle ne laisserait de tels individus gagner contre elle.

-Donnes-nous ces noms et aucun mal ne te sera fait.

Alors Onze ne lui avait vraiment rien dit de son état… comment pouvait-il espérer renverser un régime avec de tels alliés… cet homme c'était si facilement laissé berner… alors à elle de le tromper également.

-Le chef des Epyons Terros à été bien avisé de vous faire prendre autant de risque pour si peu car je ne parlerai pas !

Elle avait touché le point sensible de Rob, et il s'emporta.

-Comment oses-tu ! Je ne laisserai pas une gamine me traiter de la sorte !

-A la course au pouvoir, on finit toujours par se faire prendre à son propre jeu, vous n'y avez vu que votre intérêt mais vous aller tout y perdre, c'est ça de...

Rob la saisit avec force par les poignets et la releva, le visage de la jeune fille se contracta de douleur, mais pas un cri ne sortit. L'homme arma alors son poing, il allait toucher son épaule. Elle savait que la douleur occasionnée lui ferait perdre conscience, et tant pis si cela réduisait encore plus ses chances de survie, l'essentiel c'était de ne pas parler.

J_'aurai fait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour la paix…_songea-t-elle une dernière fois avant que la douleur ne lui fasse perdre le pas sur la réalité.

Mais au moment où il allait frapper, une poigne puissante retint son coup.

Rob se retourna vers le second de Onze, le regard noir.

-Lâchez-moi, que faites-vous !

-Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne peux pas vous laissez faire ça.

Le militaire s'avança, tout en rabaissant le bras du ministre de sa poigne puissante. Il révéla alors l'épaule bandée de la captive.

-La vérité c'est que vous l'auriez achevée si je vous avais laissé faire. Et il n'aurait plus été question de lui demander quoi que ce soit.

-Comment… ! s'exclama Rob, ses yeux laissant transparaitre des sentiments mêlés de colère et de profonde frustration.

-La mission ne s'est pas passée comme prévu. Nous vous l'avons amenée pour que vous puissiez l'interroger, mais je crains qu'il faille changer vos prévisions, fit-il en détournant son regard sur la princesse qui se figea aussitôt en rencontrant le fond de sa pensée. Vous devriez laisser le lieutenant poursuivre. Bien sûr, en aucun cas cela ne vous remettra en cause auprès de notre supérieur.

Le ministre des finances sembla réfléchit un instant. Il ravala sa fierté et acquiesça. Mais il se permit cependant le plaisir se souffler quelques paroles désagréables à la seule personne qu'il pouvait attaquer.

-Bravo, tu es très habile, tu as failli m'avoir, mais tu ne te sacrifieras pas pour les protéger... tu vas regretter de ne pas avoir voulu t'en tenir à moi.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce.

Et la porte se referma.

Relena se retrouva seule, elle avait joué le tout pour le tout face à Rob.

_Je les ai sous-estimé et maintenant il va me falloir affronter Onze...Je ne peux pas...je n'y arriverai pas...je faibli et bientôt je ne pourrai plus garder un esprit lucide, je ne dois pas… si cela arrivait ce serai fini de tout ce que nous avons tant peiné à créer, tous ces sacrifices..._

Elle commença à perdre connaissance. _.. parler... je ne dois pas... il ne faut pas..._

A ce moment là Onze pénétra dans la pièce...

Le lieutenant venait de quitter Heero, il était furieux car le pilote n'avait pas desserré les dents face à lui...

...cela faisait déjà vingt minutes que l'interrogatoire avait commencé, les Epyons Terros n'avaient encore tiré aucune information du pilote de Gundam et après les sermons Onze en passa aux mains...

Heero était maintenu debout, encadré par deux soldats.

-Tu as tort de résister !

Le militaire le frappa avec force à l'abdomen et le corps du jeune homme s'agita mollement.

-Mon lieutenant ! Ca ne sert plus à rien, il est inconscient !

La rage de Onze n'en diminua pas, cependant il finit par perdre patience.

-Tu l'auras voulut ! Boyd injectez-lui une dose de pentotal !

-Mais lieutenant vu son âge cela pourrait le tuer !

A cet instant son second ouvrit la porte.

-Lieutenant, nous avons eu un problème avec la ministre. M. Rob est au courant.

-Comment ! s'exclama-t-il en se retournant alors.

-La ministre a voulu tourner la situation à son avantage. J'ai dû intervenir ou nous aurions pris le risque qu'elle l'emporte.

Onze jura et annula son ordre à Boyd.

-Très bien, je vous suis, et vous deux surveillez le bien, ordonna-t-il en indiquant Heero.

Onze sortit en claquant la porte, au même moment le pilote ouvrit les yeux, en un instant il reprit appuis sur ses jambes, d'un revers du gauche il mit KO le premier soldat qui retomba assis sur une chaise, le second était en train de dégainer quand Heero stoppa son action. Par un coup de genou il récupéra l'arme et assomma l'homme, le rattrapant dans sa chute et le posant doucement au sol. Le pilote resta immobile quelques secondes, à l'affût du moindre bruit et réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Quelle était la meilleure stratégie à adopter ? Il avait déjà prévu un plan, mais le fait que Onze rejoigne si subitement la ministre n'avait pas été envisagé. Il avait bien comprit quel genre d'homme était ce lieutenant. Mais l'émetteur était pour le moment leur seule chance. Et il se força à se raisonner.

Le pilote se releva, il se munit des armes des soldats et de leur pass puis sortit de la pièce qu'il prit soin de refermer. Grâce à ses qualités de soldat Heero parvint rapidement jusqu'au hangar des MS. Les informations inquiétantes que ces recherches sur les Epyons Terros lui avaient apportées étaient à la hauteur de la réalité. Il venait de pénétrer dans un secteur où s'étendaient un nombre impressionnant d'armure mobile, pour la plupart des Serpentarius, mais plus au loin, il semblait voir un autre type d'armure. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder à ces choses là pour le moment.

_Au moins je n'aurai pas de problème pour trouver un modificateur de fréquence, ensuite je détruirai ces MS._

Le pilote mit son plan à exécution, l'appareil fut rapidement trouvé, l'opération dura tout juste quelques minutes. Il réappliqua ensuite le petit circuit contre sa hanche.

_A présent je vais faire en sorte de concentrer toute l'attention des hommes de cette base sur ce secteur._

Heero n'eut aucun mal à se procurer un MS, la surveillance étant pratiquement nulle mise à part quelques mécaniciens. Il n'avait encore jamais piloté un Serpentarius mais les commandes étaient visiblement similaires aux Taurus, Heero mit l'appareil sous tension ce qui eu pour effet de se faire redresser l'armure. Tous les hommes de la maintenance accoururent alors devant le MS.

-Mais bon sang qu'est ce qui se passe ici ! hurla le chef mécanicien.

Le Serpentarius se mit en mouvement, il se retourna, se saisit d'un canon et tira sur les MS les plus éloignés. Une gigantesque explosion s'en suivit et tout le satellite trembla par la déflagration occasionnée.

Heero laissa le temps aux hommes de s'enfuir, il tira encore une fois puis les explosions se propagèrent d'armures mobiles en armures mobiles. Le pilote de Gundam quitta le secteur avant que celui ci ne soit isolé du reste du satellite et se retrouva dans le hangar des navettes, il fit le plus de dégâts possibles jusqu'à ce que son Serpentarius se retrouve sans énergie et s'accroupisse à nouveau, des armures mobiles l'encadrèrent alors prudemment. C'est Onze qui lui somma de se rendre et il obtempéra. C'était tellement l'effervescence dans le satellite que dès qu'il se rendit, on le conduisit à sa cellule sans lui demander plus de comptes.

On jeta Heero au sol sans ménagement et les soldats repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il releva la tête et aperçu Relena dans l'obscurité, recroquevillée dans l'angle entre le mur et les barreaux qui séparaient leurs deux cellules. Malgré toute sa volonté, le pilote mit quelques secondes avant de parvenir à se relever, il se dirigea vers la ministre et ses jambes s'affaissèrent alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur. Il fit cependant abstraction de son être qui manifestait ses limites et passa aussitôt ses bras au travers des barreaux, relevant immédiatement le corps affaissé de la jeune fille.

Son regard se figea.

Et jamais il ne ressentit telle douleur en son cœur.

Sa main se mit à trembler sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire alors qu'il tentait vainement de faire disparaître le sillon rougeâtre qui courait depuis la commissure de ses lèvres tellement blanches. Mais c'était trop tard. Il était arrivé trop tard. Il aurait dû changer de stratégie. Mais Heero se força à ne pas se laisser aller. Elle avait tenu sa promesse. Elle était encore en vie. Il n'avait aucunement le droit de renoncer. Il fit glisser l'une de ses mains jusqu'au poignet de son bras gauche où il rechercha son pouls. Il était rapide, mais régulier.

Les battements du cœur de la princesse résonnèrent bientôt en lui et il ferma les yeux…

************************************************************************

-Rahhhh j'en peux plus d'attendre !

Duo était appuyé contre la tôle blanche et même lui commençait à trouver le temps long. Wufei s'était enfermé dans le mobil home et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à la porte !

-Allez Wufei fait pas ta tête brûlée et laisses moi te remplacer, ça fait des heures que tu n'as rien avalé.

-Ces types me sont passés sous le nez, si j'arrive à recouper encore quelques unes de mes informations avec celle de Heero, je suis sûr que je peux arriver à quelque chose.

Cela faisait maintenant presque douze heures qu'ils avaient commencé leurs recherches et ni Quatre et Sally, ni les trois autres pilotes n'avaient avancé.

-Mais laisses-moi faire ça au moins dix minutes ! Faut que tu oxygène ton cerveau, ça ne mènera à rien de s'acharner comme ça.

Duo soupira.

_C'est peine perdue, j'arriverai pas à le faire décoller de son écran !_

Le pilote leva une main au ciel et prit un air désintéressé.

-Tant pis pour toi ! Tu ne goûteras pas à la cuisine immonde de Catherine. Bon bin excuses-moi mais puisque que je suis de si mauvaise compagnie je vais aller voir si je ne pourrai pas être utile à Trowa.

Wufei n'y tint plus et se rua sur la petite fenêtre.

-DUO ! ! Pourquoi est ce que tu te comportes de cette manière ! T'as le don de m'agacer lorsque tu es comme ça !

-Bien ! ! ! Tu fais des progrès, t'as réussi à mettre le nez dehors !

-Maxwell ! Je vais te...

D'un seul coup les deux pilotes se figèrent.

Un bip sonore à répétition régulière retentissait.

Wufei se jeta sur l'ordinateur et Duo s'agrippa à la fenêtre.

-... Wufei ?

-Je crois que c'est un signal, vas chercher Trowa !

Le jeune homme sauta à terre et s'empressa d'obéir. Wufei pianota frénétiquement sur le clavier et une suite de chiffres apparurent.

Les trois pilotes furent vite réunis autour de l'écran du portable.

-C'est une série de chiffre qui se répètent, ils doivent coder un appareil, commenta Wufei.

-C'est peut être le signal de l'émetteur d'Heero.

-Je contacte Quatre tout de suite.

-Trowa ! Vous avez du nouveau !

-On a reçu un signal sur l'ordinateur de Heero, pourrais-tu transmettre le programme de décryptage de l'émetteur sur son PC ?

-Une seconde ! J'envois !

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit aussitôt, indiquant qu'un programme externe essayait d'entrer en contact avec le PC du pilote. Wufei accepta la procédure et le chargement s'opéra. Il ne dura que quelques secondes.

-C'est lui. La fréquence n'est plus la même, mais c'est bien son émetteur. Confirma Quatre qui recevait les informations en temps réel. Wufei tu peux le localiser ?

Le garçon se mit immédiatement au travail.

-Je l'ai, c'est au niveau de la zone GP-456.

Duo désenchanta.

-Tu peux pas être plus précis ? Ca regroupe une Colonie et des tas de satellites ! Comment on va pouvoir les retrouver ?

-Désolé mais le signal est trop faible.

-La modification de la fréquence a dû coûter beaucoup d'énergie à l'émetteur.

-Ca ne nous avance à rien ! cracha le pilote asiatique en tapant du poing sur la table.

C'est la voix de Sally qui rompit le silence.

-... attendez ! Je viens de repérer à l'instant un satellite de cette zone où il s'est produit une explosion il y a environ un quart d'heure.

-Oui, mais ça reste un argument faible, des accidents de ce genre, il en arrive souvent, lui répondit Trowa. La silhouette de l'ancien major apparut alors aux côtés de Quatre.

-Même quant des débris d'armures mobiles flottent dans l'espace ?

Ils se jaugèrent alors du regard et constatèrent qu'ils en étaient tous arrivés à la même conclusion. Duo se releva.

-Alors au boulot, on a plus une seconde à perdre !

Les pilotes échafaudèrent un plan de sauvetage sommaire, ils décidèrent d'agir seuls malgré la proposition de la jeune femme de joindre quelques Préventers à leur opération. Sally et Quatre couvriraient leur infraction dans le satellite et ensuite il leur faudrait se débrouiller seuls. Ils disposaient de quelques armes légères, d'explosifs et d'un vieux plan du satellite. C'était bien peu en comparaison de l'armada des Epyons Terros mais l'enjeu méritait de prendre tous les risques, la nouvelle de la disparition de la ministre se répandait comme une traînée de poudre et l'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage de bien des citoyens. Il leur fallait agir, et vite.

Deux heures plus tard, les trois jeunes hommes "empruntaient" une navette et quittaient L4 pour le satellite. Après un voyage rapide, leur appareil entra dans la zone Gp-456 .Les pilotes s'équipèrent silencieusement, chacun vérifiant les moindres détails de son matériel.

Ces gestes cent fois répétés rappelèrent à la mémoire de Duo son ancien compagnon des mauvais jours._ Mon vieux deathscythe ta présence n'aurait pas été de trop…_

Trowa se remit aux commandes de la navette.

-Duo, Wufei vous êtes prêts ?

-Ca roule !

-C'est bon.

-Ok j'entame la phase d'approche, accrochez-vous.

La navette commença la descente sur sa cible.

Quelques kilomètres avant le satellite, la couverture de Quatre se termina comme prévu et ils apparurent sur les écrans radar de leur ennemi.

-Lieutenant Onze, on a un appareil inconnu en phase d'approche.

Les Epyons Terros tentèrent de prendre contact avec la navette, mais en vain.

-Activez les canons et débarrassez-moi de cet objet !

L'appareil eut bientôt à faire face à un déluge de feu mais les talents de Trowa les firent parvenir au-delà. Mais à proximité du satellite, des Virgos les attendaient, constituant une deuxième ligne de défense à laquelle ils ne purent faire face. La navette fut touchée et alla s'écraser contre la paroi du satellite, créant ainsi une ouverture.

-On entame la seconde étape.

-Ok.

-Ok.

Les trois capsules pénétrèrent par la brèche fumante et atterrirent discrètement dans le secteur 6. Les pilotes s'infiltrèrent aisément dans la base, l'attention des troupes étant concentrée sur l'explosion. Ils trouvèrent rapidement les deux otages, guidés par un Epyon Terros qu'ils avaient fait captif. Heero n'avait pas bougé, sa main toujours dans celle de Relena. Mais l'agitation l'avait réveillé. Il n'avait encore jamais autant espéré qu'on lui vienne en aide. Et c'est avec un très grand soulagement qu'il reconnu les silhouettes de ses compagnons.

Heero se releva avec effort alors que Duo s'empressait de déverrouiller sa porte.

-Content de te voir, sourit simplement le pilote aux longs cheveux tressés.

-Moi aussi. Il faut faire vite, la ministre à besoin de soins d'urgence, elle a été gravement blessée et son pouls devient de plus en plus irrégulier.

Mais Trowa était déjà auprès de la princesse et son regard habituellement si imperturbable se troubla lorsqu'il s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

Mais ça n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions.

-En effet, il va falloir la transporter avec le plus de douceur possible.

Trowa souleva délicatement Relena et Duo soutint Heero.

Il y eu un instant de surprise lorsque le deux autres pilotes découvrirent l'ampleur de la teneur des propos de Heero.

L'Epyon Terros eut alors un mouvement en avant vers le corps de la ministre, mais Wufei qui le tenait en respect lui colla aussitôt son arme contre la tempe.

-Je ne te conseille pas, souffla-t-il, brûlant d'une colère qu'il contenait avec peine.

Le soldat s'immobilisa, les yeux rougissants, il s'effondra.

-Mon dieu ! Qu'ai-je fais !

-Il fallait y penser avant !

Le jeune asiatique allait assommer le soldat lorsque Trowa le stoppa.

-Attends !

Ce garçon avait l'air sincère. Et avec deux blessés leur opération devenait vraiment très délicate.

Il s'adressa alors au jeune homme.

-Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour la sauver, cependant il faut agir vite, tu peux nous y aider, mais nous ne pourrons pas t'assurer de protection.

Le soldat regarda le pilote, serra ses poings et se releva.

-Il y a un autre secteur, moins fréquenté qui héberge la navette du ministre de L3, il vous sera plus facile de fuir par ce coté.

Wufei abaissa son arme, mais il resta vigilant.

-Très bien, alors dépêchons.

La petite troupe se mit en marche, Duo, et Heero par la même occasion, se positionnèrent aux cotés de l'Epyon Terros.

Le jeune soldat avait peur, ça se voyait dans son regard mais il avait eu le courage de remettre en question ses convictions. Et Duo éprouva de la sympathie pour lui, il aurait bien aimé que plus de gens aient son cran.

-Hey ! C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Kalvin.

-Te fais pas de bile Kalvin, ça arrive à tous le monde de faire des erreurs, t'inquiètes pas, ça vas aller.

Le déserteur sourit faiblement.

-Merci.

Cependant au fur et à mesure de leur progression les pilotes rencontrèrent de plus en plus d'Epyon Terros pour leur barrer le passage et la situation devenait vraiment délicate. Ils allaient bientôt se faire repérer. Heero tenait à peine sur ses jambes, il savait qu'il empêcherait Duo de se défendre correctement en cas de problème. Et il ralentissait les autres.

_On ne peut pas continuer comme ça._

-Duo, laissez-moi.

Le pilote s'arrêta net et fixa son compagnon.

-Sûrement pas !

Le jeune homme rassembla ses forces et frappa le natté dans les côtes, celui ci, surpris, lâcha prise et Heero s'appuya in extremis contre le mur pour ne pas s'effondrer à terre.

-Il faut que vous sauviez Relena... Je ferais diversion.

Son attaque avait un peu sonné son ami à la natte, plus dans son estime que du point de vue physique. Heero n'allait-il jamais perdre cette mauvaise habitude de toujours tout vouloir faire seul !

-Ce que tu peux être borné ! lacha-t-il, un peu amère.

-Je crois que l'on a mieux comme diversion, Wufei ? intervint alors Trowa.

-C'est partit.

Il appuya sur le déclencheur, une série d'explosions apparurent en plusieurs points du satellite qui fut secoué l'espace d'un instant.

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que l'on était venu sans leur préparer un petit cadeau ? Aller, accroches toi et ne bronches pas ou c'est moi qui vais frapper et ne te vexes pas mais ça fera plus mal, fit-il alors que leurs regards se croisaient un instant. Heero vit alors qu'il l'avait blessé. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, il était juste déterminé à réparer son erreur… Il ne sut pas quoi dire. Il se laissa faire sans un mot et la troupe repartit.

Mais le pilote n'avait pas besoin de paroles pour comprendre son camarade.

-Et puis tu sais, je crois que Relena ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné, souffla-t-il à son ami, sa voix apaisée lui laissant comprendre que le désaccord était passé.

-… merci Duo… je suis désolé.

-Si tu tiens à te faire pardonner dignement, restes en vie.

Il ne répondit pas, mais leur accord tacite était entendu.

Les explosions laissèrent à nouveau le champ libre aux pilotes et ils arrivèrent enfin à la navette. Wufei alla vérifier qu'elle était opérationnelle, pendant que les autres attendaient en sécurité.

-C'est bon, tout à l'air ok.

-Allez !

Ils partirent tous en avant alors que Wufei resta en arrière avec l'Epyon Terros. Kalvin ne bougea pas, il attendait son châtiment, il se fichait bien de ce qui pouvait lui arriver car pour la première fois de sa vie il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Le pilote de Gundam le jaugea de son regard dur que Kalvin soutint, Wufei finit par sourire et jeta au soldat une paire de menottes.

-Mets-les à tes poignets, ensuite je t'assommerais et tu diras à tes supérieurs que c'est nous qui t'avons fait ça.

-J'ai une meilleure solution.

Duo et Trowa allumèrent les moteurs au moment où Wufei pénétrait dans la navette, et sans plus attendre, ils décollèrent.

-Ca ne va pas être facile de sortir de là ! commenta Duo qui esquissait les attaques du satellite.

-Voilà que les Virgos s'y mettent !

C'est alors que les tirs du satellite changèrent de cible et s'attaquèrent aux MS, Duo ne chercha pas à comprendre et fila en dehors de la zone de combat.

Une fois la navette hors d'atteinte et la couverture de Quatre de nouveau opérationnelle, il s'autorisa un instant de relâchement.

-Je ne sais pas quel miracle vient de se produire, mais il est tombé à pic !

-On a surtout eu un bon coup de main.

Tous se tournèrent vers Wufei qui se relevait, ôtant sa ceinture de sécurité.

-J'ai laissé le soldat nous aider à sa manière.

-Je savais bien que ce petit gars avait du bon !

Mais l'instant de soulagement fut coupé par un profond râle de la ministre qui parvint jusqu'à la salle de commande, presque aussitôt répercuté par la voix inquiète de Heero.

Il avait tenté, tant bien que mal, de la protéger des chocs dû à la bataille en la plaquant de son corps contre le siège, ignorant sa propre sécurité. Mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant.

Son épaule blessée n'avait pas été épargnée lors de l'interrogatoire. Cependant les bandages avaient maintenus l'ensemble assez rigide pour limiter la perte de sang. Mais les dernières secousses avaient annihilées les effets de la fragile cicatrisation.

Wufei et Trowa arrivèrent aussitôt, alors que Heero se redressait pour constater lui aussi l'origine de sa douleur.

-Il faut l'empêcher de perdre plus de sang, le temps qu'on puisse la conduire jusqu'à un établissement hospitalier, fit alors remarquer Trowa. Mais je ne suis pas très qualifié dans ce domaine là.

-Je vais jeter un œil, se lança le jeune asiatique.

Ils le savaient le plus apte à intervenir, partageant depuis plusieurs mois ses journées avec l'ancien médecin de l'Alliance Terrestre.

Wufei décolla prudemment le tissu rigidifié par le sang et observa ce qu'il put de la blessure.

-Je ne vois pas grand chose, je vais essayer de limiter les pertes, mais je ne voudrai pas aggraver la blessure… je ne sais pas ou se trouve la balle.

-Il n'y a pas de balle. Son épaule a été transpercée de part et d'autre.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent aussitôt vers leur camarde. Quel type d'armements avaient-ils utilisés pour occasionner ce genre de blessure ? Mais ils constatèrent que Heero n'en savait pas plus qu'eux.

-Ca me simplifiera les choses. Je vais faire mon possible.

-Ou sommes nous situés ? demanda alors Heero.

-Aux environs du point GP-456.

-Alors il faut aller sur L1 et solliciter l'aide du docteur J.

-J ? Merci bien mais je tiens ne pas à avoir affaire ni à lui, ni aux autres, ils avaient disparus de ma vie et c'était très bien comme ça ! s'exclama Duo qui écoutait avec attention depuis la salle de pilotage.

-Je n'apprécie pas plus cet homme que toi, mais nos mentors se sont toujours battus pour les Colonies et il viendra en aide à la ministre.

-Alors ils sont encore en vie.

En effet Trowa, aux dires de J ils sont tous en vie.

-Je m'en doutais, remarqua Wufei alors qu'il se procurait la trousse de premiers soins de la navette, et tout en se retournant de nouveau vers la princesse, il questionna Heero : comment ça se fait que tu en saches autant, tu les as recherchés ?

-Pas vraiment, c'est plutôt J qui m'a trouvé, il a cherché Howard et ensuite il a pris contact avec moi.

-On verra ça plus tard. Je crois que l'on n'a pas le choix, c'est le plus proche de notre position, dans l'état de la princesse on ne peut pas se permettre de rejoindre les Préventers comme prévus. Wufei ? Duo ?

-C'est la meilleure solution.

-Ca ne me plait pas, mais vous avez raison. Modification de la trajectoire sur L1.

-Il faut que contacte J.

Heero se releva soutenu par Trowa et s'installa devant le communicateur.

Le pilote ouvrit le canal de communication qui lui avait servit autrefois à recevoir ses ordres de mission et visage du professeur apparu sur l'écran.

-Heero Yuy, j'attendais ton appel....

20


	4. Chap 3 : La volonté de se battre

Réédité le 14/03/2009

LA VOLONTE DE SE BATTRE

20 août, Ac 197.

La navette suivant les indications d'Heero atterrit dans un hangar dont la Colonie elle-même ignorait l'existence. Dès que l'appareil s'immobilisa, Howard courra à leur rencontre et les hélas alors que la porte s'ouvrait :

-Dépêchez-vous ! L'équipe médicale nous attend !

Mais Trowa apparaissait déjà, la princesse inerte dans ses bras. Il descendit avec souplesse et rejoignit le vieil homme à la hâte.

La ministre fut conduite à la salle d'opération. Là l'attendaient le professeur J et deux médecins, dont un vieil ami et associé avec lequel J avait fait ses classes.

Ils étaient habillés et près à intervenir et aussitôt que Relena fut sur la table d'opération les trois hommes s'activèrent autour d'elle, J amena le matériel stérile pendant que l'un faisait rapidement un bilan de son état et le dernier la préparait pour l'intervention

-Je la perfuse et on commence tout de suite. Ne restez pas là mon garçon, vous augmentez les risques de contamination !

Le jeune homme jeta un dernier regard puis quitta la salle, retrouvant Howard et les autres pilotes qui arrivaient.

Heero se laissa conduire jusqu'à une chaise, son ami lui libéra le bras et s'assit à ses cotés.

-Tout cet équipement, cette salle est aménagée pour des opérations chirurgicales, remarqua Trowa, encore dans ses réflexions.

-Une salle d'opération dans un endroit pareil… alors qu'on se croirait plutôt dans une usine désaffectée…

-Duo, cette usinée désaffectée... n'est autre que l'ancien QG des rebelles des Colonies contre l'Alliance Terrestre…

-Et elle dispose de tout le nécessaire pour soigner des Hommes. A l'époque la plupart des rebelles étaient soupçonnés par l'Alliance et on ne pouvait pas se permettre de les emmener dans un hôpital public après une mission qui avait mal tournée, reprit Howard à la suite d'Heero

-C'est donc la fameuse base fantôme qui a tant donné de fil à retordre à OZ, maître O m'en a souvent parlé.

-C'est exact, peu de gens savent où elle se trouve et aujourd'hui encore ça reste un lieu stratégique, c'était l'endroit le plus sûr pour la ministre.

Les pilotes se tournèrent vers Heero qui poursuivit son explication :

-Je connais cet endroit... parce que c'est ici que j'ai vécu pour devenir pilote de Gundam... je... se perdit-il dans ses paroles alors qu'il voyait les murs s'animer étrangement autour de lui.

Ses yeux s'agitèrent dans le vide, trahissant la perte totale de son équilibre qui le fit basculer vers l'avant.

Mais Duo était attentif et il le saisissait aussitôt aux épaules, l'empêchant de s'effondrer.

-Hey ! Heero restes avec nous ! intervint sa voix inquiète.

-... ça va.

-Ouais, tu m'en diras tant ! fit-il d'un air peu convaincu.

-Tu as besoin de soins et de repos toi aussi.

-Trowa a raison, je vais te conduire dans une chambre, conclut Howard.

-Je vous accompagne, déclara aussitôt le jeune homme à la natte alors qu'il repassait le bras de son ami autour de son cou.

Le pilote ne protesta pas, signe qu'il avait vraiment outrepassé ses limites.

**********

Dès que Heero fut allongé, il sombra dans un sommeil profond.

-Gardes un œil sur lui mon petit Duo, on ne sait jamais.

-J'y comptais. Je vais rester avec lui.

-Très bien, j'enverrai quelqu'un te prévenir dès qu'il y aura du nouveau.

Et l'homme quitta la pièce, les laissant seuls.

Duo observa un instant son ami endormi.

Mais qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que Relena se fasse enlever si facilement et qu'il les retrouve dans l'espace ? Sans parler de l'état dans lequel ils étaient tous deux…

Le jeune homme soupira profondément, tournant son visage vers la fenêtre. Il constata alors qu'ils avaient été conduits au-dessus de la base souterraine. L'endroit était nettement plus accueillant et on pouvait y voir une partie de la ville. Au bout de quelques minutes, il quitta sa contemplation et récupéra la seule chaise qui se trouvait dans la pièce, l'installant aux côtés de son ami. Il s'assit à califourchon et se servit du dossier comme accoudoir, il y croisa ses bras et posa son menton au-dessus.

_Comment a-t-on put en arriver là ? Hein Heero ? Même toi tu n'as pas su trouver de réponse à cette question…_

Le temps passa très lentement dans la base, alors que tout changeait à une allure folle à l'extérieur depuis la disparition de la ministre. Mais les pilotes étaient figés dans l'attente, impuissants face à ce déferlement.

Cependant au bout de trois heures d'opération J finit par sortir de la salle. Le vieil homme avait l'air exténué. Lui qui n'exprimait jamais aucune fatigue.

-Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang du fait de la perforation de l'artère et de la veine sous-scapulaire. Ces deux hommes ont fait leur possible pour réparer les dégâts, mais les séquelles sont importantes et les complications sont probables.

-Ne serait-il pas plus sage de la transférer vers un hôpital ? remarqua alors Wufei, qui, comme ses compagnons, éprouvait de la méfiance vis à vis du Docteur.

Les deux médecins sortirent alors de la salle, tirant le brancard.

-La déplacer serait lui faire prendre encore plus de risques. Il faut qu'elle se repose et qu'elle soit au calme.

Constatant que les propos de son ami n'avaient que peu d'effet, le plus jeune des deux hommes décida de préciser un peu plus la situation.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je m'appelle Andrew Afferson et voici mon collègue Leonardo Trivani. Nous travaillons à l'hôpital central de L-1. C'est nous avons décidé d'intervenir ici. Vous savez, c'est une chance que son organisme ait pu survivre sans grosses séquelles avec le peu de sang qu'il lui restait. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'un voyage d'une heure en ambulance ne lui ait été salutaire, sans parler des médias. Je pense qu'il ne faut pas regretter ce choix. Nous allons la conduire dans la salle de réanimation et voir comment son état va évoluer.

**********

La poignée de la porte grinça et la silhouette de Trowa apparu dans l'encadrement de la chambre, Duo se releva.

-Alors ?

-Les prochaines heures vont être décisives.

-Ca je m'y attendais.

-J'ai besoin de toi pour contacter Quatre.

-Oui mais je ne peux pas laisser Heero seul.

Le docteur J qui avait accompagné le jeune homme rentra alors dans la chambre.

-Je m'occupe de lui, vas-y Duo.

Les deux pilotes quittèrent la pièce Duo jetant cependant un dernier regard suspicieux derrière lui.

J attendit quelques secondes puis se pencha alors au-dessus du jeune homme, lui passant une main sur le front. Le patient ouvrit immédiatement des yeux qui fixèrent le docteur d'un regard dur.

-Calmes-toi Heero, je ne suis qu'un vieil homme.

-Professeur...

Son expression s'effaça aussitôt et il pencha sa tête sur le coté, essayant de réveiller son esprit embrumé qui avait réagit par instinct de survie.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu tout ce que je t'ai appris, sourit-il, agitant la barbe grisonnante qui recouvrait son menton.

-Relena... comment vas-t-elle ?

-Laisses-moi vérifier ton état et ensuite tu pourras aller la voir.

Heero encore trop faible pour protester, obtempéra et se laissa faire. J vérifia qu'il n'avait aucune blessure grave et lui administra un calmant.

L'effet de la drogue fut instantané et le pilote repartit dans l'inconscient.

-Pour le moment tu as besoin de panser tes blessures, et non pas de t'inquiéter pour ta petite protégée.

Le professeur souleva le corps du jeune homme et le conduisit dans la même chambre que celle de la ministre, ce qui lui permettrait de surveiller également son état.

-Tu as l'air de te faire du souci pour lui, constata Leonardo qui ajustait les appareils qui allaient veiller sur la princesse.

-Tais-toi donc vieux fou et viens plutôt m'aider.

Heero fut installé dans le deuxième lit de la pièce alors qu'il était secoué de tremblements.

-Il est en état d'épuisement, je vais le mettre sous perfusion, ça devrait l'apaiser.

-Heero s'en remettra, mais il lui en faut beaucoup pour en arriver à ce point.

-Et c'est bien ce qui t'inquiètes ?

-En effet, qui sait ce qu'ils ont bien put faire… lui répondit J en tournant son regard vers la jeune ministre.

-Ca me paraît assez évident si on prend en compte les côtes brisées, la multitude d'hématomes et les autres choses que nous apprendrons si elle se réveille, remarqua Andrew d'un ton amer.

Le silence marqua son intervention et les trois hommes quittèrent la pièce, sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient faire plus pour le moment.

Mais peut être que les pilotes leur en apprendraient davantage.

Les deux patriciens quittèrent le vieil homme pour aller se changer, alors que l'ancien ingénieur se dirigeait vers la salle commune.

***************

A son entrée, tous se tournèrent dans sa direction.

Et lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de ces jeunes pilote, il comprit qu'il allait devoir mériter, sinon leur confiance, au moins leur coopération. Il était temps de s'expliquer.

Le vieil homme soupira et se dirigea lentement jusqu'à la table autour de laquelle ils s'étaient réuni, s'installant à son tour. Presque deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin de la mission qu'il leur avait confiée.

-Bien, je suppose que vous avez des questions à me poser. Je vous écoute.

Certains furent surpris par son attitude, mais Duo laissa ses considérations de côté et exprima de vive voix ce que tous voulaient comprendre.

-Comment ça se fait que vous soyez en vie ? Qu'avez vous manigancé à bord du Peacemillion pour que vous puissiez en ressortir ?

-Tu te méprends Duo. Nous avons juste eu de la chance. A vrai dire nous n'avions pas été les seuls à penser utiliser les réacteurs du Peacemillion pour dévier sa trajectoire. Et Quinze était décidé à nous arrêter. Mais sa tentative a échoué et nous nous sommes servit de sa navette pour nous enfuir avant que les deux vaisseaux ne soient détruit. A la fin du conflit, nous nous sommes séparés, cependant il fut convenu que si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir, alors nous reprendrions contact avec vous. Je pourrai m'étendre davantage, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le plus important pour le moment, répondit-il au regard suspicieux de Duo. Il ne le savait que partiellement satisfait de sa réponse. J'aimerai que l'on mette en commun nos informations sur ce groupuscule qui a enlevé la ministre, termina-t-il.

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux obtempéra, sachant faire taire ses ressentis et écouter sa raison. Son expression se fit plus conciliante et Trowa amorça alors le premier pas.

-Nous ne savons pas grand chose, c'est Heero qui a rassemblé le plus d'éléments sur l'organisation.

-De ce que j'ai pu découvrir pour l'instant, il apparaît dans ses recherches que les Epyons Terros ont un projet à long terme qu'il n'a pas su déterminer précisément. Mais ils ont pour cela lancé la fabrication d'une grande quantité d'armures mobiles sur les dix derniers mois, l'informa Wufei.

-Ce sont des entreprises sur la Terre et les Colonies qui les produisent en déviant certaines de leurs chaines de production. La ministre en a par ailleurs mis plusieurs à l'arrêt, mais il y en a d'autres qui sont encore opérationnelles, ajouta le docteur. Et pour ce qui est des commanditaires, vous avez découvert quelque chose ?

-Il y a des gens de toutes origines dans leur rang, autant des Terriens que des habitants des Colonies, cela va des militaires des anciennes armées aux plus naïfs qui pensent se joindre à un combat pour l'émancipation des opprimés. Les Epyons Terros regroupent surtout des hommes qui cherchent à anéantir le système actuel. Mais nous n'arrivons pas à déterminer qui recrute tous ces soldat, termina le pilote qui appartenait à présent au corps des Préventers.

-Le problème c'est que des personnes d'influence se rallient chaque jour à leur cause, fit l'ingénieur, d'une voix ou l'on aurait presque perçue de l'inquiétude. Il n'aimait pas ces derniers évènements.

-D'après Heero, l'enlèvement de la princesse de Sank, était le véritable point de départ de l'opération. La prise d'otage qui a eut lieu il y a quatre mois n'étant qu'un leurre consistant à abaisser la vigilance des Préventers.

J était devenu silencieux, ses yeux ne laissant rien transparaître de sa réflexion.

Il analysait les nouvelles informations fournies par les pilotes.

-Hum… on dirait bien qu'ils ont vraiment l'attention de renverser les Sphères Unifiées. Dans cette optique la guerre profitera à la plupart des personnalités qui les ont rejoints. Ils seront prêts à tous les sacrifices pour défendre leurs intérêts et ce sont encore les citoyens qui vont leur servir de chaire à canon pour leur projet de domination.

-Alors ils auraient voulu faire disparaître la ministre pour déstabiliser le pouvoir actuel. Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ne l'on t-ils pas tuée immédiatement si c'était le seul but recherché ?

J sortit de sa méditation.

-Tu as mis le doigt sur un détail important Trowa, cependant seule la princesse à la réponse, en l'état actuel des choses nous sommes condamnés à l'attente.

-Pourvu qu'elle se réveille... murmura alors Duo, absorbé dans ses pensées.

*****************

Heero ouvrit faiblement les yeux, la lumière tamisée de la pièce lui fit croire un instant qu'il n'était encore que dans un rêve.

Mais sa vision se fit plus nette. Et il constata qu'il n'était plus dans le même lit qu'auparavant. J avait encore dû lui administrer une substance quelconque… tout en poursuivant ses réflexions, il entreprit de tourner son visage afin de mieux appréhender son nouvel environnement, quittant la contemplation du plafond.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul, le bruit d'appareils de mesures se révélant soudain à lui.

Il plissa les yeux pour mieux concentrer sa vision amoindrie. Une multitude de fils, des perfusions… et quelques mèches de cheveux qui se perdaient dans le vide.

Il se crispa soudain et voulu se lever mais un vertige le fit se rasseoir aussitôt. Il se passa une main sur le front, espérant par ce geste apaiser le mal de crâne qui venait de l'assaillir.

Au bout de quelques secondes il pu relever son regard et vit alors distinctement la personne qui se trouvait dans le second lit. Elle était toujours en vie.

Heero attendit encore quelques minutes puis se leva, et, doucement, se dirigea jusqu'à la ministre.

La jeune fille portait à présent une chemise légère et ses blessures avaient été nettoyées. On l'entendait à peine respirer, seul le drap qui se soulevait par intermittence trahissait qu'elle vivait encore. Un sentiment d'impuissance envahit soudain Heero et il resta auprès de Relena, immobile pendant de longues minutes. Avec le teint pâle qu'elle affichait, sa joue meurtrie apparaissait encore plus violacée. Et à présent qu'elle avait été lavée de son sang, il remarqua également sa lèvre inférieure sectionnée en deux endroits.

Ses poings se serrèrent. Il s'en voulait tellement. Et il s'inquiétait de la savoir ainsi.

Mais malgré tout, il la savait, forte. Il devait garder espoir.

-Je ne peux rien pour toi, ce combat t'appartient... Ne meurs pas… souffla-t-il un peu plus bas alors qu'il relevait une main hésitante vers son visage.

C'était certainement irrationnel, mais il avait besoin de la toucher, de s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas renoncer. Là encore ses phalanges s'attardèrent sur ses courbes blessées. Le pilote cilla et retira sa main, revenant à l'instant présent. Il avait fort à faire, il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

Au même instant le second communiqué officiel des Sphères Unifiées était diffusé sur le canal international.

« ... Pour le moment aucune hypothèse n'est avancée sur la disparition de Melle Peacecraft-Darlian et les recherches se poursuivent. Les Sphères Unifiées s'engagent à prendre toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour continuer dans la voie de la coordination entre les peuples et invite les représentants des nations à se rejoindre dés demain pour une assemblée exceptionnelle »

« C'était un communiqué depuis le siège des Sphères Unifiées à Glimmer, après une courte pause, nous reviendrons en direct »

Duo coupa le son de la télévision.

-L'information à été diffusée aussi rapidement que je l'avais prévu, vous avez agit juste à temps avant que sa disparition ne soit à la une, commenta l'ingénieur.

-Les Sphères Unifiées se trouvent en situation de crise depuis l'annonce de l'enlèvement, les Epyons Terros se sont aussi emparés de l'arme médiatique sans que les Préventers ne puissent intervenir à temps, continua Wufei.

Trowa, appuyé contre le mur prit la parole.

-Et la nouvelle se répand comme une traînée de poudre qui n'attend plus qu'une étincelle pour enflammer à nouveau la Terre et les Colonies.

-Les gens vont à coup sûr se diviser sur la marche à suivre quant à la disparition de celle qui représente l'idéal de paix.

J se releva de son siège.

-Vous avez tous les trois raison, ils cherchent à semer la discorde dans l'esprit des citoyens et ils sont en passe d'y parvenir.

-Les Préventers seuls n'arriverons pas à régler cette situation, ajouta Howard.

-Ils ne pourront rien faire tant qu'ils n'auront pas trouvé les taupes qui les ont infiltrés.

-Wufei à raison, les Préventers n'ont aucun moyen de se défendre, si les Epyons Terros décident de frapper en force ils ne pourront pas les contrer.

-C'est pour cela que nous devrons être prêts à leur venir en aide.

Soudainement tous se retournèrent en entendant résonner cette voix au timbre si familier.

-Heero ! ! s'enquit Duo.

Le jeune homme esquissa un hochement de tête, signifiant qu'il allait bien. Malgré les séquelles violacées qui parsemaient son visage, il semblait parfaitement rétablit et la détermination se lisait dans son regard.

-Je suis resté inconscient pendant combien de temps ?

-Huit heures.

-Pouvez-vous me dire tout ce qui s'est passé depuis ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il rejoignait ses compagnons.

Après avoir informé le pilote, le professeur entama de le questionner.

-Heero, sais-tu pourquoi les Epyons Terros ont gardé Melle Peacecraft en vie ?

-Je sais seulement qu'ils espéraient tirer d'elle des informations, mais j'ignore lesquelles. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a pu leur révéler.

-Cependant on ne pourra pas attendre éternellement l'hypothétique réveil de la ministre.

-Tu as raison Wufei, même si elle est en ce moment la seule personne qui pourrai apaiser les tensions, il faut envisager d'agir sans elle... concéda Heero.

-Alors vous êtes déterminés à vous battre à nouveau ? remarqua Howard qui jetait un regard à son collègue.

-On n'a pas le choix, on ne va pas laisser une bande de crétins réduire la paix à néant ! Je ne suis pas encore prêt à accepter que toutes les batailles que nous avons pu menées aient été vaines.

-La justice doit être rendue.

Les deux autres pilotes hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Si vous choisissez cette voie, alors les Gundams devront probablement ressortir de l'ombre.

Duo écarquilla les yeux.

-Vous voulez dire que...

Le vieil homme soupira. Il aurait préféré éviter d'en arriver là. Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas dans cette éventualité qu'ils avaient de nouveau pris cette décision ? Il ne fallait pas hésiter.

-Oui. Nous avons conçu de nouveaux Gundams, au début de cette année.

Le professeur constata la désapprobation dans certain de leur regard.

Toute paix doit un jour ou l'autre nécessiter qu'on la défende et dans certaines circonstances il peut être nécessaire d'avoir recours aux armes. Cependant il nous reste encore un peu de temps, et si la princesse s'en sort d'ici là, c'est à elle que reviendra la décision finale de les utiliser ou non.

Léonardo rentra à ce moment, il venait de s'assurer de l'état de la ministre, comme il le faisait à tour de rôle avec Andrew, toutes les demi-heures.

-Docteur, comment vas-t-elle ?

Le patricien soupira.

-Etat stationnaire, rien ne change.

La déception fut perceptible dans le regard de chacun.

-Allez vous reposer, vous en avez tous besoin, nous surveillons l'évolution de la situation, déclara J.

Les jeunes hommes ne refusèrent pas un peu de repos. Depuis trois jours ils ne s'étaient accordés que quelques minutes de sommeil, et la fatigue leur pesait. Dès qu'ils furent étendus sur leur couchette, ils sombrèrent tous dans un sommeil réparateur, seul Heero resta éveillé, allongé sur son matelas, le regard étrangement lointain.

23 août de l'an 197 après colonisation.

On frappait au loin.

Non… c'était autre chose… un bruit sourd et régulier… qui paraissait à mesure atténué.

Devait-elle aller à lui ? Elle était si bien ici… mais la tentation s'estompa finalement au profit de sa volonté, toujours vivace, de ne pas renoncer.

Relena reprit peu à peu conscience de son corps, elle sentait sa respiration et son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, ce cœur qui l'avait ramenée d'un songe bien étrange. Au bout de quelques minutes elle parvint à rouvrir les yeux, la luminosité l'éblouit un instant puis ses pupilles s'accommodèrent.

_Où sui- je ?_

La jeune fille voulut bouger l'extrémité de ses doigts mais elle sentit soudain comme une lame lui déchirer l'épaule et laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Elle se rappela alors de ce qu'il s'était passé. La dernière chose dont elle avait le souvenir c'était… à la simple évocation de cet instant, son cœur s'emballa encore plus et elle sentit la nausée la gagner. La panique l'envahit soudain et elle se mit à regarder autour d'elle avec frénésie, cherchant à savoir si elle était encore captive.

Une évidence s'imposa à son être terrorisé : il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste ici. Elle devait s'enfuir, partir le plus loin possible de cet abominable individu. Elle devait sauver sa vie pour ne pas laisser raison à cet être sans aucune compassion.

Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse submerger par ses émotions. A cette pensée le visage d'Heero s'imposa dans son esprit et lui donna la force de se reprendre. Relena analysa son environnement. De toute évidence personne ne s'attendait à son réveil. C'était probablement ces appareils auxquels elle était reliée qui devaient s'assurer de son état. Elle allait déjà commencer par ça. Elle contracta ses abdominaux pour se soulever mais sa cage thoracique s'enflamma soudain et elle crut qu'on venait de lui ouvrir la chaire à vif tant cela la saisit avec violence, la figeant dans l'immobilité pour ne pas hurler. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'arrêter à ses choses là, et sa détermination reprit aussitôt le dessus. Elle bascula ses jambes sur le côté, ignorant la douleur, et se retrouva assise sur le bord du lit. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, à mi-chemin entre la nausée et l'impression de manquer d'oxygène, elle était déjà essoufflée. Elle releva le regard vers les appareils, la mise au point fut difficile, mais elle identifia les boutons de mise hors-tension et pris tout son courage pour laisser glisser ses pieds qui atteignirent le sol. Ses jambes tremblèrent, mais la maintinrent. Elle n'eut qu'à tendre son bras valide pour éteindre les deux appareils. Le silence se fit alors dans la pièce. Elle retira les capteurs disposés contre sa poitrine, il ne lui restait à présent plus que le cathéter qu'elle parvint à déconnecter des poches de liquide qu'on lui administrait. Il était temps de quitter cet endroit.

Elle avança lentement jusqu'à la porte, son cœur battant à tout allure. Elle avait l'impression que chaque pas lui demandait autant d'effort que si elle portait quatre fois son propre poids, et après seulement quelques mètres, elle était en sueur, son corps déjà à la limite de ses capacités.

Le couloir était désert. La princesse avança péniblement, mais avec détermination, faisant taire son esprit qui lui criait d'arrêter cette torture. Attentive au moindre bruit elle s'immobilisa soudain lorsqu'elle entendit à proximité quelqu'un qui s'exclamait.

Cette voix… elle la connaissait…

Elle se concentra un instant et sa mémoire matérialisa son souvenir.

Si Duo était là alors elle n'avait rien à craindre, elle pressa le pas.

Pour se figer à l'entrée de la pièce. Elle ne vit soudain plus qu'une seule chose : les images violentes qui défilaient sur le grand écran, trahissant les émeutes qui avaient éclatés sur Terre.

Personne ne la vit entrer, tous débattant avec énergie sur le pourquoi du comment de la marche à suivre, Wufei s'énerva et tapa du poing sur la table.

-On a que trop attendu, il faut aller sur Terre avec nos Gundams !

Choquée de voir se matérialiser l'une de ses plus grandes peurs, elle resta accrochée à l'encadrement, ne réalisant même pas qu'elle venait de prendre la parole.

-Je dois retourner sur Terre, immédiatement…

En l'espace d'un instant la pièce devint silencieuse. Les pilotes se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers ce murmure revenu d'outre monde.

-Re... Relena ! s'exclama Duo, stupéfait.

La jeune fille tourna lentement son visage meurtrit, révélant l'ampleur de sa souffrance, mais elle ne les voyait déjà plus. Son bras lâcha prise alors que ses jambes cédaient et elle s'effondra sur elle même comme un château de carte heurté par la brise.

Heero s'élança avec une vélocité surprenante et la rattrapa in extremis avant qu'elle ne se fracasse le crâne contre le sol, le jeune homme dégagea immédiatement le visage de la princesse afin de voir si elle n'avait rien. Elle se trouva alors doucement caressée par son souffle.

_Ces yeux bleus..._

Son expression se détendit insensiblement et il cru voir un sentiment de soulagement traverser ses yeux rouge avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscient.

-Relena ! l'appela-t-il aussitôt avec angoisse, mais sa voix se perdit dans le silence. C'est pas vrai ! siffla-t-il alors qu'il s'empressait de la soulever, l'amenant jusqu'au divan.

Les deux médecins prirent aussitôt en charge leur patiente, contrôlant rapidement ses constantes vitales

-Incroyable… souffla Andrew stupéfait. Peu de gens seraient capable de se mouvoir dans son état… Quelle volonté hors du commun…

-Tu penses qu'elle peut descendre sur Terre ? lui demanda alors J.

Tous se retournèrent vers le vieil homme, trop surpris.

-Vous n'y pensez pas ! Je vous accorde qu'elle fait preuve de capacité de rétablissement surprenante, mais en aucun cas elle n'est en état de faire un tel voyage ! rétorqua-t-il aussitôt, sidéré.

Mais leur conversation fut interrompue par la princesse qui s'éveillait à nouveau.

Tous restèrent suspendus alors qu'ils pouvaient constater l'effort que la jeune fille devait fournir pour s'exprimer.

-Je… dois aller à Glimmer... le temps presse, murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

-Mademoiselle la ministre ! Vous n'êtes pas en état !

Face à cette voix dissuasive, la princesse se fit encore un peu plus violence. Elle tourna alors son attention vers l'homme qui la maintenait allongée sur le canapé, lui adressant un regard défiant.

-Là n'est pas la question… je dois me rendre sur Terre. En personne. C'est… le seul moyen d'éviter une catastrophe. Annoncez mon retour… au plus vite, ordonna-t-elle.

-Rentrez sur Terre ? intervint alors Leonardo qui revenait avec du matériel, mais mademoiselle Peacecraft jamais vous ne supporterez un tel voyage !

A nouveau la jeune fille fixa cet inconnu avec froideur.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir.

Le médecin la fixa avec surprise alors que le cœur de Heero se comportait de nouveau anormalement.

-Mais… ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire… mais votre organisme…

-Je me débrouillerai avec mon corps. Je dois rentrer au plus vite ! monta-t-elle d'un ton, les yeux brillant d'une détermination dont il était impossible de connaître l'origine.

Mais le jeune pilote rebelle avait une idée sur la question. Et il contourna le divan pour se diriger à la hauteur du visage de la jeune fille, faisant s'écarter d'un regard les deux médecins. Il s'accroupit alors et l'expression de la princesse se troubla quant elle reconnut Heero. Le pilote n'hésita pas à plonger ses yeux en elle et il lui sembla voir passer dans son regard un regain d'espoir.

Heero s'en était sortit, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Il était bien vivant et il se trouvait là auprès d'elle, il allait la protéger, elle n'avait plus rien à craindre, il lui avait promis… il… mais que croyait-elle !

Le jeune homme vit subitement les yeux de la princesse se figer pour redevenir deux abymes insondables. Son expression se teinta d'incompréhension et son ventre se noua. Il ignorait pas pourquoi, mais il n'aimait pas ça.

Le cœur de Relena s'accéléra, lui causant une profonde douleur dans la cage thoracique alors que sa respiration suivait le mouvement du reste de son corps. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ce qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme. Il n'avait aucun sentiment pour elle. Sa promesse était pour la ministre. Pas pour elle. Elle se sentit faillir à ses douloureuses pensées et se fit violence pour lutter contre cette fatalité.

Néanmoins, malgré tous ses efforts, son cœur ne pouvait mentir. Et elle ne réalisa pas le bouleversement que son regard provoqua en lui lorsqu'il vit dans ses yeux la plus grande beauté qu'il puisse exister.

-Je suis heureuse de te savoir en vie, fit-elle simplement, mais avec une telle sincérité que Heero ne fut pas le seul à percevoir la profondeur de ses propos.

Le jeune homme resta un instant subjugué. Elle l'ébranlait une fois encore jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Mais l'effet de l'enchantement se dissipa rapidement lorsqu'elle détourna son regard, réalisant ce qu'elle n'avait pu cacher. Elle était trop faible. Mais il ne fallait plus. Elle ne devait plus jamais penser ainsi à lui.

Cela n'aurait tenu qu'à lui, il ne l'aurait pas laissée ainsi rompre leur contact. Il voulait savoir, il voulait comprendre quelle était cette étrange sensation grandissante l'habitait.

Il cilla, sentant le regard d'autre peser sur lui et les impératifs de la situation le rappelèrent à l'ordre.

Mais c'est néanmoins avec une douceur surprenante qu'il s'adressa à la ministre.

-Relena, qu'est-ce que les Epyons Terros voulaient savoir ?

A cette question, la respiration soutenue de la jeune fille se figea un instant.

-Ils voulaient… que je leur livre les politiciens qui ont appuyé la loi sur le désarmement.

-Et tu as parlé ? l'interrogea Wufei.

-Non... enfin je ne crois pas... je ne sais plus... souffla-t-elle d'une voix qui s'éteignit dans une plainte douloureuse, bien malgré elle.

Heero se retourna alors et fit face à Wufei, coupant court à la réflexion que celui ci allait diriger contre la ministre.

-Rien ne changera ce qui s'est passé. Et si elle juge que son retour est une priorité absolue, alors nous devons faire notre possible pour la ramener au plus vite au siège des Sphères Unifiées.

La princesse gratifia intérieurement le jeune homme pour son intervention avisée. Il recentra alors toute son attention sur elle.

-Relena, de nouveaux Gundams ont étés conçus, acceptes-tu que nous les emmenions avec nous sur Terre ?

-De nouveaux Gundams... souffla-t-elle à elle même, mais manifestement assez peu surprise, non... c'est à moi seule de régler cette crise, trancha-t-elle alors que son regard se faisait plus impénétrable.

Mais le pilote était bien décidé à être ferme dans ses intentions lui aussi.

-C'est exact, tu es la seule à pouvoir réellement contrer l'action des Epyons Terros, cependant tu vas être la cible numéro un à éliminer dès qu'ils vont te savoir en vie. De plus les Epyons Terros ont déjà positionné une quantité importante d'armures mobiles sur les points stratégiques de la Terre et ce n'est qu'une question d'heures avant qu'ils ne déploient leurs forces.

-Mais Heero ! Faire réapparaître les Gundams... ça signifierait... que la paix est perdue... trembla la jeune fille, détournant son visage tourmenté.

Mais il ne supportait plus de la savoir ainsi souffrante et il se pencha un peu plus vers elle, se rapprochant de son visage. Sa détermination la fit frémir, elle se savait perdre la raison lorsqu'il avait cette attitude envers elle.

-Non Relena, la paix n'est pas encore perdue, cependant tu ne peux pas prendre autant de risques, sois raisonnable, laisses les Gundams t'aider. Tu crois peut être que la réapparition de nos armures mobiles va accélérer les évènements mais c'est un risque à prendre dans l'état actuel des choses.

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes dans un débat silencieux, puis elle jaugea les autres pilotes.

-Vous avez raison.

La jeune fille s'inclina face à leurs arguments.

-Excusez-moi d'avoir douté, c'est vous qui avez raison.

Aussitôt l'accord prononcé, tout s'enchaîna alors très vite, un rôle fut attribué à chacun et le départ fut annoncé. Mais Relena n'était plus vraiment là, elle vit les hommes s'agiter mais elle était trop profondément dans ses pensées pour s'y intéresser. Elle remarqua cependant un point fixe au milieu de ce flou d'empressement.

Heero était encore accroupi. Il la regardait. Le cœur de la princesse se serra.

Et les yeux du pilote se troublèrent. Il ressentait un besoin inexpliqué de ne pas s'éloigner d'elle.

Mais le professeur le rappela à l'ordre et il se releva.

-Reposes toi, je viendrais te chercher lorsque tout sera près.

Et il disparu aussitôt de son champs de vision, quelques instant avant que ses paupières ne s'abaissent.

J conduisit les pilotes jusqu'au hangar où il conservait les Gundams.

Il tâtonna un instant avant de trouver le tableau des commandes électriques. Le professeur abaissa alors les interrupteurs et les imposantes machines apparurent l'une après l'autre à la lumière des projecteurs. Le Gundamium, parfaitement travaillé reflétait la lumière du hangar, donnant une étrange beauté froide aux armures mobiles. Dressées de toute leur hauteur, elles n'attendaient plus que leurs pilotes pour entamer à nouveau leur danse à l'issue fatale.

-Nous leur avons apporté quelques modifications, elles sont toutes équipées du Système Zéro, le pilote peut décider ou non de l'utiliser et elles sont capables d'évoluer sur Terre comme dans l'espace. Nous nous sommes efforcés de maintenir la qualité de l'alliage tout en les rendant plus légère et de ce fait plus maniables, les armes ont également été améliorées. De toute manière tout est consigné pour chaque appareil.

Les pilotes restèrent un instant immobile, contemplant celles qui avaient bouleversé leur existence. Un étrange sentiment les liaient à leurs machines, lorsqu'ils les avaient détruites, c'était en quelque sorte une partie d'eux même qui était restée à jamais dans le cockpit de leurs armures…

Une fois tous les préparatifs terminés, ils récupérèrent leurs affaires personnelles et passèrent chercher Relena. Andrew leur expliqua les précautions à prendre quant à l'état de santé de la ministre pendant que J prenait Heero à part. Il lui tendit alors une petite mallette.

-Je te confie des seringues où il y a indiqué CX-487. Ce sont des stimulants métaboliques, elle en aura besoin Mais utilises-les avec parcimonie car elles affaiblissent l'organisme et pourraient causer de grave dommage si tu en abuses. Tu dois espacer les injections de huit heures au minimum.

-Bien compris.

Heero se saisit de la mallette et Trowa souleva la ministre inconsciente, ils se dirigèrent alors vers la zone d'embarquement et trouvèrent Howard sur le pont du transporteur.

-Bin Howard qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ?

-Il y a eu un problème avec les Gundams ? le questionna Wufei.

-Pas du tout, mais je voulais justement retourner sur Terre, et puis vous aurez sûrement besoin d'un bon mécanicien comme moi !

Les pilotes laissèrent échapper un sourire puis pénétrèrent dans la navette, Duo en passant lui adressa une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

-Bienvenue dans la galère mon vieux !

Howard lui emboîta le pas.

-Eh dis donc Duo, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça !

Quelques minutes plus tard Trowa allumait les moteurs et le transporteur décollait pour la Terre.

Les deux patriciens se rapprochèrent de J qui observait le départ de la navette depuis la salle de commande.

-La destinée de la paix repose à nouveau sur leurs jeunes épaules, remarqua la voix emplie de lassitude de Léonardo.

-J'ai confiance en eux, ils ont plus que jamais la volonté de se battre, car ils savent à présent à quel point la paix est belle et précieuse…

29


	5. Chap 4 : Trahis par les siens

Réédité le 14/03/2009

Alors, " Trahis par les siens ", c'est à partir de maintenant que je rentre dans le vif du sujet, ça va commencer à devenir intéressant…^^

TRAHIS PAR LES SIENS

26 août, AC 197.

Le trajet de l'espace jusqu'à la Terre fut long. Il permit cependant à chacun de se reposer et de prendre du recul quant aux derniers évènements.

La navette passa inaperçu sous sa couverture de transporteur de minerai et arriva sans heurts jusqu'à la planète bleue.

-On va bientôt entrer dans l'atmosphère, assurez-vous que tout est en ordre, demanda Trowa.

Howard se leva et se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'appareil.

-Je vais garder un œil sur les Gundams.

Heero regarda Duo en coin et ils se comprirent spontanément.

-T'inquiètes, je m'occupe d'elle, fit-il en se levant pour céder lui sa place.

-Alors allons-y.

Wufei et Trowa s'installèrent aux commandes pour seconder Heero. Juste avant de pénétrer dans l'atmosphère, le pilote alluma le communicateur.

-Ici le transporteur JF-457 depuis le satellite MO-52, nous avons un propulseur défectueux, nous sommes dans l'obligation d'effectuer un atterrissage forcé, nous modifions notre plan de vol.

-Attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas survoler cette zone ! grésilla alors une voix à laquelle personne n'accorda de considération.

Wufei coupa la communication et les pilotes se concentrèrent sur la phase la plus délicate de leur voyage, la traversée des couches supérieures de l'atmosphère.

********************

Une fois arrivée dans la troposphère la navette se stabilisa.

Howard et le jeune homme à la natte rejoignirent alors les autres pilotes.

-Nous sommes à 45 minutes de Glimmer, j'active les radars, commenta Trowa.

-Duo, remplaces moi, je vais préparer Relena.

Heero se leva, se saisit de la petite mallette et se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'appareil.

La ministre était allongée sur sa couchette, les yeux clos. Le bruit des moteurs était tel dans l'atmosphère qu'elle n'entendit pas le jeune homme entrer et réagit avec force lorsque celui-ci lui passa une main sur le front. Heero fut surpris par sa réaction, elle était très nerveuse et s'était murée dans son silence durant tout le trajet. Et à mesure qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés de leur destination, il avait constaté l'expression de plus en plus assombrie de la princesse. Et il n'était pas le seul à s'en être rendu compte.

-Excuses-moi…

-Je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer, se justifia-t-elle mal à l'aise.

C'était la première fois qu'elle s'adressait vraiment à lui depuis 2 jours.

-Nous sommes presque arrivés, je vais vérifier tes constantes une dernière fois.

Relena se crispa. Elle ne supportait plus de le sentir aussi proche d'elle. Mais elle se savait sans parade, comment pouvait-elle justifier son attitude ? Et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle lui en voulait… non c'était contre elle qu'elle était en guerre.

La jeune fille se renferma alors dans son silence et se laissa ausculter.

Encore. Elle réagissait encore de cette manière. Il ne comprenait pas. Cependant, il se pencha néanmoins au-dessus d'elle pour accéder à son bras valide qu'il enveloppa d'un capteur. Il le reposa prudemment et lança la procédure d'analyse. Les résultats s'affichèrent en quelques secondes. Bien que sachant que la princesse veillait du mieux possible à éviter son regard, il afficha néanmoins une expression inchangée. Mais il avait de quoi être préoccupé. Son cœur battait à plus de cent dix pulsations par minute, et sa pression artérielle était encore plus faible que d'habitude. Il savait bien que ces valeurs étaient les conséquences normales d'une perte de sang importante. Mais il ne pouvait croire que ces seules raisons expliquaient son état.

Le pilote, se pencha de nouveau au dessus de son corps et lui retira le capteur. Mais tout en se redressant, il l'effleura par mégarde, contractant subitement le visage de la princesse qui se tendit avec effort pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri.

-Je t'ai fais mal, fit-il dans une constatation à haute voix.

-Un peu, mentit-elle.

Elle savait qu'il aurait été vain d'essayer de le lui cacher.

-Laisses-moi regarder, lui demanda-t-il par politesse.

Mis à part vérifier son état général, il ne lui avait fait aucun soin. La blessure de l'épaule avait été bandée pour que cela tienne le temps du voyage, et pour le reste, il était clair que Relena ne voulait pas qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Sa pudeur était toute légitime, mais il ne pouvait néanmoins pas la laisser prendre de risques inutiles.

Et il se concentrait déjà vers l'origine de son mal, alors qu'elle ne lui avait aucunement accordé son consentement.

Et la main de Relena se posa contre la sienne, le surprenant dans son mouvement.

-Ce n'est rien, insista-t-elle, affrontant son regard par pure obligation.

Mais elle vit bien que Heero ne comptait pas en rester là. Ses yeux déterminés changèrent un instant de teinte alors qu'elle le sentit se saisir délicatement de sa main. Et elle se trouva de nouveau sans défense, et ses paroles ne firent que la rendre plus vulnérable encore :

-Je ne te veux aucun mal, souffla-t-il dans une promesse, alors qu'il soulevait doucement sa chemise.

Il prit soin de rabattre le tissu contre sa poitrine afin de ne pas la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise, mais il s'immobilisa soudainement dans son geste lorsqu'il réalisa l'ampleur de sa douleur. Il avait consulté son dossier médical, il savait pourtant à quoi s'attendre. Mais les mots lui apparaissaient soudain bien dérisoires face à la vérité qui s'imposait à lui. Son corps n'était qu'un dégradé de couleur. Il n'osait même plus la toucher de peur d'accroitre sa souffrance qu'il mesurait à présent pleinement.

Il releva alors un regard empli de questions vers son visage.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix sans équivoque.

Ce qu'elle regretta presque aussitôt. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser mais elle était tellement sur la défensive que son ton n'était absolument pas conciliant.

Le cœur de Heero frémit à sa déclaration et il détourna son attention, replaçant prudemment le tissu de sa chemise. Il se retourna pour se saisit d'une seringue que le professeur J lui avait confié.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas ta confiance, reprit-il. Mais je te ramènerais le plus vite possible là où tu le souhaites. Cependant si tu refuses de coopérer, je risque de te faire prendre des risques inutiles.

Il fut surpris de la voir prestement tourner son visage dans sa direction, rencontrant tout à coup ses yeux bleus. Il vit alors qu'il l'avait blessée, il ne comprenait plus.

-Heero… bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi.

-Alors pourquoi refuses-tu mon aide ? souffla-t-il, laissant un instant transparaître son incompréhension.

Il vit bien le trouble qu'il venait de provoquer en elle, mais il voulait savoir, alors il insista un peu plus, rapprochant son visage du sien.

-Relena, donnes moi une explication, dis moi si j'ai mal agit, je veux comprendre.

Un sourire triste marqua son expression alors que ses yeux s'embrumaient, touchés par la sincérité de ce jeune homme si dévoué.

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu es quelqu'un d'admirable. Mais rassures-toi, fit-elle alors que sa voix vacillait, nous serons bientôt séparés et tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter pour moi.

A nouveau son front se plissa. Comment pouvait-elle lui demander de ne pas s'inquiéter alors qu'il pouvait ressentir une telle peine en elle.

Mais la princesse se ressaisit et évita de lui en montrer davantage.

-Nous allons bientôt arriver il me semble, je devrais aller me préparer.

Heero la fixa encore pendant plusieurs secondes, il ressentait le besoin de poursuivre cette conversation. Mais le temps les rattrapait, il le savait. Et il devait rester professionnel.

-Je ne peux pas te redonner de morphine, tu risquerais de perdre connaissance, accepta-t-il de changer de sujet.

-Ca ira, je m'en passerai.

Heero imbiba alors une compresse d'alcool et prépara la seringue de CX-487 qu'il avait entre les mains. La jeune fille le regarda faire. Il fit un garrot, tapota pour faire apparaître la veine et injecta la dose avant d'appliquer quelques secondes la compresse pour contenir toute perte de sang.

-C'est un produit qui devrait te redonner des forces, répondit-il à sa question silencieuse.

-Merci, fit-elle faiblement.

Le jeune homme croisa alors le regard de la ministre. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir en savoir davantage ?

A ce moment là Howard ouvrit la porte à la volée.

-Heero on a un problème.

Heero et Relena s'échangèrent un regard et le jeune homme partit en courant à la suite de Howard.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la salle de commande.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Ca grouille d'armures mobiles par ici et on a déjà eu droit à une sommation et si on dégage pas rapidement on va se faire tirer comme des lapins !

-Il est inutile d'espérer aller plus loin avec ce transporteur, confirma Wufei.

-Alors on a plus le choix, on va descendre avec nos Gundams et je prendrais la ministre avec moi.

Le jeune homme à la natte prit un air exaspéré.

-Je savais que tu allais dire ça !

*********

Duo rentra en trombe et courut jusqu'à la ministre, il se saisit de la mallette puis soutint Relena et la mena à l'arrière de l'appareil, veillant cependant à la déplacer avec le plus de précaution possible.

-Duo, où est ce que tu me conduis ? parvint-elle à articuler entre les assauts de douleurs qui la prenait à chaque pas.

-Il y a eu un changement de programme, on va devoir utiliser les Gundams pour t'emmener jusqu'à Glimmer.

-Comment ! ?

-Désolé mais j'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer !

Le pilote confia la jeune fille à Howard qui revenait avec tout un équipement. Il lui passa un ensemble de sangles qu'il avait retiré d'un parachute et, ainsi équipée la conduisit jusqu'au Wing Zéro. Il la porta jusqu'au cockpit où Heero était déjà installé et déposa la princesse en travers du pilote, de sorte que celui-ci conserve une bonne visibilité. Heero attacha les sangles de la ministre aux siennes et fit signe à Howard qu'il était prêt.

Les visages des autres pilotes apparurent tour à tour sur l'écran vérifiant ainsi que chacun était paré.

Relena n'eut pas le temps de demander de plus amples explications que Howard donna ses instructions.

-Je vais vous larguer ici, ensuite je referai un passage pour faire diversion, bonne chance !

-A toi aussi et n'en fait pas trop ! lui lança Duo.

La soute du transporteur s'ouvrit alors.

-Accroches-toi à moi.

La jeune fille s'exécuta et entoura son bras valide autour du cou du pilote.

-Wing Zéro, il va falloir que tu m'aides. Nous allons devoir piloter avec la plus grande douceur.

Relena vit une vague lumière jaune envahir le cockpit pour disparaître aussitôt.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se questionner davantage qu'elle fut soudain saisit par un puissant haut-le-cœur comme si elle se trouvait dans un grand huit. Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise et s'agrippa à la nuque du pilote.

En raison de son envergure, le Wing Zéro était contraint de tomber quelques secondes en chute libre afin de pouvoir déployer ses ailes. Et malgré l'usage des propulseurs auxiliaires, la gravité exerça sa puissante attraction.

Mais l'armure se stabilisa rapidement et la décélération se fit en douceur.

Relena avait logé son visage contre son cou et haletait, luttant pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la nausée qui l'avait saisie.

Tout en mettant sous tension les appareils de surveillance, le pilote s'adressa à la jeune fille.

-Rassures toi le plus dur est passé.

Elle releva alors prudemment la tête et se força à ralentir sa respiration. Les autres Gundams les rejoignirent alors.

-J'ai repéré plusieurs armures mobiles ennemies. Vous êtes tous opérationnels ?

Les pilotes confirmèrent.

-C'est bon, la couverture de mon armure nous protège, les informa Duo.

-Ok alors allons-y.

Les Gundams se mirent en formation et ils volèrent jusqu'à Glimmer sous la protection radar du Deathsythe.

Cependant leur passage au-dessus de la ville ne resta pas inaperçu et plusieurs armures mobiles apparurent bientôt dans le ciel.

-Je m'occupe de celles qui arrivent par la droite, Wufei tu t'occupes de la gauche ?

-Entendu.

Duo ralenti son allure et activa sa faux.

-Je couvre tes arrières Heero, ne traînez pas !

Le Wing Zéro prit aussitôt de la vitesse et se dirigea jusqu'au siège des Sphères Unifiées.

Une foule impressionnante s'était amassée devant le parlement et le pilote dû se résoudre à l'impossibilité d'atterrir devant. La seule zone dégagée, c'était une rue de traverse dont les médias avaient pris possession, ils y avaient entreposé tout leur matériel pour émettre et disposés à l'entrée une grande estrade qui donnait sur l'avenue principale.

-Je ne peux pas m'approcher plus près, la foule est trop dense.

-On ne peut pas reculer maintenant… je vais essayer de leur parler… déposes-moi sur l'estrade des journalistes, réfléchit-elle, essayant d'analyser la situation au mieux.

Mais cette idée n'était pas du tout pour plaire au jeune homme.

-C'est risqué.

-Peut être, mais ça vaut mieux que de ne pas intervenir du tout.

Elle n'avait pas tort…le pilote décida de faire taire ses ressentis et l'armure mobile toucha le sol en douceur juste en arrière du promontoire, faisant s'enfuir les techniciens au sol. Heero débarrassa la ministre de ses sangles, il ouvrit la porte du cockpit et lui tendit le petit filin d'acier. Le jeune homme la soutint et l'aida à se relever. Il avait du mal à croire qu'elle soit capable de se tenir debout toute seule.

-Ca va aller ? demanda-t-il d'une voix d'où elle crut percevoir un sentiment d'inquiétude… Elle avait dû rêver.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation et il la fit alors descendre.

L'arrivée du Gundam avait concentré toute l'attention des foules. Les caméras du plateau se braquèrent sur la jeune fille qui descendait de l'armure et lorsqu'elles reconnurent la vice ministre des affaires étrangères, les milliers de personnes rassemblées firent silence. Des journalistes tentèrent de regagner le plateau pour interviewer la jeune fille mais Heero les tint en respect.

Relena avança avec efforts jusqu'au devant du promontoire qui avait été aménagé en plateau de retransmission. Elle n'eut donc aucun mal à trouver un micro qu'on s'arrangea pour mettre aussitôt sous tension. Elle se trouva alors face à cette foule gigantesque qui avait les yeux braqués sur elle.

_Pourvut qu'il ne soit pas trop tard_, souhaita-t-elle alors qu'elle parcourait d'un regard circulaire les Hommes amassés. Il devait il y avoir deux cent mètres tout au plus jusqu'aux grilles de l'assemblée des Sphères Unifiées. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse si elle voulait empêcher Onze de mettre sa menace à exécution. Elle savait qu'elle jouait la carte de la surprise. Et c'était la seule qu'il lui restait. Mais pour parvenir jusque là, il fallait d'abord qu'elle arrive à convaincre ces Hommes qui manifestaient. Elle ne connaissait pas les motifs de leur présence, d'ici les seules banderoles qu'elle apercevait étaient trop loin. Mais ce n'était plus le moment de douter, il fallait qu'elle se lance.

Et sa détermination lui donna une voix claire et franche :

"Citoyens, il est vrai que j'ai été enlevée. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai disparu subitement de mes fonctions. Cet évènement à été l'œuvre d'un groupe de rebelles, cependant les intentions belliqueuses de quelques personnes isolées ne doivent pas remettre en cause l'orientation pacifiste des Nations Unifiées"

Relena marqua un temps d'arrêt, elle peinait à trouver les mots justes.

"Citoyens de la Terre et des Colonies, l'instauration de la paix a nécessité de nombreux sacrifices, cependant l'humanité a eu foi en elle et cela nous a conduit jusqu'ici. J'en appelle à votre cœur, apaisez sa colère et aidez-le à pardonner ! Le temps presse et je n'ai qu'une hâte, celle de mettre fin à cette crise. Mais pour cela, je vous demande de me laisser accéder au parlement."

Elle abaissa alors son micro et la réaction des citoyens ne se fit pas attendre, la foule s'écartait peu à peu, dessinant ainsi un sentier en direction du bâtiment.

Et elle ferma les yeux dans un instant de soulagement.

Le cauchemar était terminé.

-Et puis quoi encore ! Tu n'as même pas même pas réussit à préserver la paix !

-Ouais ! Tu nous mets tous en danger en venant ici !

-Vas au diable !

Le cœur de la ministre sauta un battement alors qu'elle rouvrait les yeux. Pour réagir juste à temps, esquivant un jet de pierre qui lui arrivait en pleine face. Mais la terreur supplanta rapidement son instinct et elle se rigidifia, laissant tomber son micro qui fit un bruit strident en touchant le sol. Elle était tétanisée.

Tout se passa très vite. Alors que le chemin vers la paix disparaissait, effacé par les clameurs des Hommes qui commençaient à s'en prendre les uns aux autres, une énorme main robotisée s'abattit au devant de la princesse, faisant trembler le promontoire. Les projectiles ricochèrent dans un bruit métallique alors qu'un pilote masqué sautait de son cockpit pour courir jusqu'à la jeune femme immobile, arrivant juste à temps pour se mettre en travers d'un pavé qui arrivait sur elle, le Wing ne pouvant la protéger de tous les côtés.

La mise en mouvement de l'armure mobile et l'intervention impromptue du pilote calmèrent un instant la foule qui dirigea alors son attention sur l'estrade.

Un lourd silence se fit alors qu'un coup de feu retentissait en écho sur le wing zéro, pulvérisant un pavé qui n'aurait pas manqué d'atteindre sa cible.

-Vous n'êtes que des imbéciles ! hurla-t-il sous son casque, son arme toujours au poing, et prête à neutraliser toute intention belliqueuse. Allons-nous en, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, s'adressa-t-il à la ministre alors qu'il la saisissait par la taille, la conduisant jusqu'au Gundam tout en surveillant les réactions des manifestants.

La manœuvre fut délicate, mais Heero parvint à la remonter à l'intérieur de l'armure, il la réinstalla sur ses genoux, mais elle n'était plus qu'une marionnette désarticulée. Et ils ne pouvaient pas décoller comme ça.

-Relena ! Reprend-toi ! tenta-t-il de la faire réagir.

Voyant que son injonction n'avait aucun effet, il prit le bras de la jeune fille et le passa contre sa nuque. Aussitôt elle serra d'instinct la prise et se recroquevilla, logeant son visage contre son cou.

Heero n'en attendit pas plus et décolla, aussitôt prit en chasse par deux Serpentarius.

-Ici 01, j'ai deux armures mobiles ennemies après moi, et je ne peux pas vraiment riposter.

Les trois autres Gundams qui étaient à couvert réapparurent alors et neutralisèrent les ennemis.

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que l'on dégage rapidement, il y a des renforts qui arrivent, et visiblement ils n'auront aucuns scrupules à engager un combat en pleine ville, commenta Duo.

-On se replie comme prévus.

-Bien reçu.

-Ok.

Ils s'éloignèrent encore de quelques kilomètres en formation et puis les deux appareils adaptés au vol modifièrent leurs structures et arrimèrent leurs compagnons pour partir au plus vite.

Ils avaient décidé d'utiliser comme base arrière le cirque de Trowa qui avait précipité son retour sur Terre suite aux derniers évènements. Il se situait à 300 km plus au Nord de la capitale du continent Nord Américain.

Les Gundams se posèrent discrètement dans la forêt qui bordait le cirque. Ils trouvèrent à proximité un petit chalet de bois sur la porte duquel un post-it était accolé.

Trowa,

Le gîte est pour vous, je vous ai laissé des vivres sur la table.

Et ne détruisez pas tout car c'est moi qui ai payé la caution !

Catherine.

Trowa décolla le message, remerciant intérieurement celle qui veillait si bien sur lui.

_-_C'est bon, c'est l'écriture de Catherine.

Les autres pilotes ne se firent pas prier pour rentrer au chaud car dehors, la nuit tombante avait apporté la fraîcheur d'une fin d'été et une pluie légère commençait à tomber.

Le gîte était vétuste, composé d'un salon avec cheminée et d'une chambre, tout était de bois et de meubles anciens, pour peu, on se serait crût à une autre époque.

Heero porta la ministre jusqu'à la chambre et la déposa sur un lit, il la déchaussa et la mit sous les couvertures.

Elle gémissait dans son sommeil et transpirait, visiblement aux prises avec un mauvais rêve. Et alors qu'il s'attardait sur l'appréciation de son état, Duo rentra.

-Comment elle va ?

-Ses constantes ne sont pas pires qu'hier.

Un haussement de sourcil indiqua la surprise de Duo, ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de son compagnon d'exprimer ainsi ses pensées, et il n'eut pas à insister pour que Heero approfondisse sa réfléxion.

-... et je crois que ce qui s'est passé à Glimmer l'a profondément blessée.

-Oui, on a tous vu, ça a été retransmis en direct par les médias, c'est injuste la façon dont ils ont réagit.

Le pilote à la longue natte soupira.

-Je vais lui chercher de l'eau et une serviette.

Heero et Duo firent les soins de la ministre puis rejoignirent les deux autres pilotes dans le salon. Le téléviseur était allumé, Trowa écoutait les informations tout en préparant à manger pendant que Wufei contactait Quatre.

***********

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures et une camionnette venait de s'arrêter devant le chalet. Ils n'attendaient pourtant personne. Les pilotes s'étaient consultés du regard et avaient décidé de ne pas bouger, de toute manière ils avaient été pris de court.

-Et puis après tout nous ne sommes que de simples touristes ! n'avait pas manqué de constater ironiquement Duo.

Cependant ses camarades ne semblaient pas disposé à l'humoristique du jeune homme, l'arrivée de ce véhicule les inquiétaient.

Ils entendirent une portière claquer et une main cogna bientôt contre le bois de la bâtisse.

-Entrez ! formula le jeune homme à la natte avec entrain, ce qui eut pour conséquence de s'attirer le regard noir des trois autre.

La personne s'exécuta et apparue, d'abord masquée par un grand parapluie noir. Son visage se révéla lorsqu'elle le referma pour pénétrer dans le salon.

-Catherine ! laissa échapper Trowa.

La jeune femme au regard vif observa les pilotes. Mis à part Trowa, aucun ne décrocha un mot, pas même un sourire.

-Chaleureux l'accueil ! Non mais vous vous êtes vu ? Vous tirez une tête de six pieds de long, et moi qui m'inquiétais ! s'exclama-t-elle un brin agacée.

-Excuse-nous, mais c'est juste que l'on se demandait qui pouvait bien débarquer à une heure pareille et avec le temps qu'il fait ! tenta de justifier Duo qui n'aimait pas du tout la savoir se mettre en colère.

Trowa se releva.

-Ca tombe bien que tu sois là, on risque de rester ici pour quelques jours, c'est le moment idéal pour aller se ravitailler.

Accompagnés du pilote aux longs cheveux, ils partirent donc pour le cirque. Heero referma la porte derrière eux et en profita pour aller voir comment se portait la ministre.

Elle se réveilla lorsque le jeune homme épongea ses dernières traces de sudation. Elle commençait à retrouver ses esprits.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Heero rajusta les couvertures, sa main se retrouva alors sur celle de la jeune fille. Pendant un instant le temps sembla se suspendre et ils se fixèrent tous deux, leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre.

-Reposes-toi Relena, fit-il finalement tout en retirant sa main.

Les yeux tristes de la ministre semblèrent briller un peu puis elle se rendormit. Heero resta quelques minutes encore auprès d'elle puis il se releva et quitta la chambre.

****************

Wufei tendit une tasse de café au jeune homme.

-Tiens, fais attention il est brûlant.

-Merci.

Les deux pilotes s'installèrent sur le divan et s'autorisèrent un peu de répit, tout en surveillant les informations. Heero commençait à s'assoupir lorsque ce qu'il entendit lui fit soudain rouvrir les yeux.

« Nous interrompons notre programme pour un flash spécial, nous venons d'apprendre à l'instant que le royaume de Sank a été victime d'un attentat contre la résidence des Darlian… »

Sa gorge était sèche et la soif la tiraillait tellement que cela avait fini par la réveiller.

Elle tenta d'appeler mais sa voix était trop faible pour être entendue. Elle devait se lever. Heero sans faire attention avait laissé la porte entrouverte, Relena la poussa sans bruit.

« …L'attentat n'a pas été revendiqué, cependant les terroristes ont laissé une lettre de menace à l'intention de la vice ministre, je cite « _Nous détenons Mme Darlian ainsi que son majordome, nous invitons la ministre Melle Darlian Peacecraft à renoncer officiellement à ses fonctions politiques d'ici à 48 heures et à se rendre aux Epyons Terros sous peine de voir nos otages exécutés ». _Ah, on nous transmet des images de la résidence. »

Les médias diffusèrent alors un spectacle affligeant, tout n'était que feu et destruction à perte de vue.

-Mon dieu… laissa échapper Wufei.

Heero serra ses poings et resta silencieux devant cette vision cruelle.

-Les lâches… siffla-t-il.

-Je suppose qu'ils espèrent que la ministre va se jeter dans leur bras, fit le jeune chinois entre ses dents serrées par la colère.

-Certainement. Et c'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle le sache.

Heero marqua une pause, et ferma les yeux, se forçant à réfléchir posément.

-… la meilleure solution pour le moment c'est de rester sur nos positions actuelles, reprit-il, nous n'avons pas les moyens d'agir, on est presque à court de carburant. Le plus important, c'est de protéger la ministre.

-Tu as raison, concéda Wufei.

Mais la colère brûlait dans son regard, il aurait voulu poursuivre les auteurs de ce crime et leur faire payer.

Des larmes silencieuses s'écoulèrent le long des joues de la jeune fille dont le corps tout entier s'était figé.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toute cette haine ? Pourquoi sa mère et Pagan ? C'est alors qu'elle vit ses écuries en flamme. Et la vision de ses chevaux agonisants s'imposa à son esprit. La douleur de son cœur parvint à la faire réagir et elle recula d'un pas, repoussant la porte avant de s'effondrer. La tristesse et le désespoir l'envahirent comme jamais auparavant. On l'avait touché en plein cœur en s'attaquant à ceux qui lui avait donné la force de se battre, elle avait toujours eu peur que cela arrive. Mais elle n'avait pas pu tous les protéger. C'était de sa faute… elle avait si mal !

La jeune fille se recroquevilla sur elle même, serrant avec désespoir ses bras contre sa taille alors ses larmes silencieuses redoublaient d'intensité.Elle n'avait que sa souffrance, que la douleur de son corps pour elle. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Personne ne pouvait l'aider.

Et elle n'avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire.

Avec la seule énergie du désespoir, elle se releva et se dirigea vers le matériel médical qu'on avait laissé dans la pièce. Relena trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait, reconnaissant l'inscription « CX-487 ». Elle s'injecta comme elle le put deux doses du produit dans son avant bras droit. Elle tituba un instant mais sentit rapidement une chaleur nouvelle envahir son corps. Elle remit ses chaussures et sans plus attendre ouvrit doucement la fenêtre de sa chambre. La jeune fille se faufila à l'extérieur, rejoignit le chemin de terre qui conduisait à la ville et tenta de rendre l'impossible possible. Les larmes et la pluie battante qui troublaient sa vision la firent trébucher à plusieurs reprises, mais à chaque fois elle se releva, poursuivant inlassablement sa course folle.

Aussitôt la nouvelle annoncée les pilotes s'étaient empressés de prendre contact avec Quatre et Sally, essayant de coordonner ensemble leurs efforts.

Et ce n'est que vingt minutes plus tard que Heero pénétra dans la chambre. Sa gorge se noua et il cria le nom de son compagnon, alors qu'il se précipitait vers la fenêtre ouverte. Mais il n'y avait plus personne.

Le chinois alerté accouru aussitôt, alors que Heero retournait son attention à l'intérieur de la pièce, cherchant frénétiquement le moindre indice. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent alors sur les draps blancs tâchés de sang encore frais, il les souleva à la hâte et senti soudain une boule se former au niveau de son estomac.

-Pas ça… souffla-t-il.

-Heero… demanda son collègue d'une voix d'où perlait une vive inquiétude.

-Relena ! Il faut la retrouver le plus vite possible, elle est en grand danger ! réagit-il tout à coup tout en se précipitant dans le salon.

La jeune fille commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, et son épaule la faisait souffrir un peu plus à chaque pas. Elle ferma les yeux un instant comme pour tenter de contrôler la douleur, mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit une vive lumière blanche l'éblouit. Ses réflexes la sauvèrent, la projetant sur le bas côté alors qu'elle laissait échapper un cri.

-Attention !

Trowa enfonça la pédale de frein et braqua le volant d'un coup sec, faisant déraper la camionnette en direction de l'autre bord de la chaussé pour stopper sa course contre un sapin.

-Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? demanda-t-il d'un ton presque inchangée.

-Ca… ça va, articula Catherine d'une voix tremblante.

-Je vais voir si le gars n'est pas trop amochée.

Duo descendit en premier et couru jusqu'au corps étendu dans la boue, face contre sol. Il le prit par les épaules et le retourna.

-HEY ! HEY ! Est-ce que ça va ! Mais… ! Mais… ! Relena !

La princesse réagit au même instant, se saisissant de l'arme que Duo portait à la taille. Elle le mit aussitôt en joue tout en reculant au sol.

-N'approches pas ! lui cria-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Mais le jeune homme ignora complément son injonction.

-Relena, est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète alors qu'il s'abaissait vers elle.

-Restes où tu es ! lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix plus forte tout en enlevant d'un geste sec la sécurité de son arme.

Cette fois Duo se figea et écarta les bras. A ce moment là les deux autres rejoignirent le pilote, Trowa en voyant ce qui se passait stoppa net et tendit son bras tout en parlant d'une voix calme et égale.

-Catherine, restes derrière moi.

-Oh mon dieu ! laissa échapper la jeune femme d'une voix étouffée en passant sa tête par dessus son épaule.

Relena se redressa alors devant eux, pointant l'arme de son bras gauche, l'autre pendant inerte le long de son corps. La pluie qui ruisselait la débarrassa peu à peu de la boue dont elle était recouverte, mais elle paraissait au bord de l'évanouissement.

-Ecoutez, je ne vous veux aucun mal, mais je suis déterminée et vous ne m'empêcherez pas de passer !

A ce moment là Heero et Wufei apparurent sur le chemin.

-Laissez-moi lui parler, fit-il alors sans même s'arrêter.

Le souffle court, il marcha calmement jusqu'à Duo et Relena pointa plus fermement son arme en direction de celui qui s'approchait.

-Non Heero !

Le pilote s'arrêta, il se trouvait au même niveau que son ami. Heero lui fit signe et le jeune homme se mit à reculer, lentement. Il concentra alors toute son attention sur la fugitive, posant ses yeux sur son corps détrempé et frissonnant. Il la trouvait tellement courageuse. Mais il devait la raisonner au plus vite.

-Relena tu te jettes droit dans le piège qu'ils t'ont tendu.

-Peu m'importe ! Ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin ! commanda-t-elle d'un ton ferme alors que son expression n'était que détermination.

La mâchoire de Heero se contracta. Elle n'allait pas se laisser convaincre facilement.

-C'est la paix que tu mets en danger en t'exposant ainsi aux Epyons Terros, poursuivit-il, imperturbable.

La princesse fixa alors le pilote d'un regard indéfinissable et se mit à rire nerveusement.

-Moi ? La paix ! Les citoyens ne veulent plus entendre parler de la vice-ministre des affaires étrangère ! Je ne suis plus rien Heero ! s'écria-t-elle.

Ses larmes redoublèrent alors d'intensité et le pilote voulu en profiter, mais elle l'avait anticipé. Elle ne le laisserait plus se jouer de ses faiblesses. Et elle releva son arme, plongeant son regard dans le sien, le défiant de comprendre toute la peine qui l'habitait.

-A présent écartes-toi où je tire !

Elle était désespérée et prête à tout, à présent c'était clair pour Heero. Le pilote abandonna alors sa position agressive et plongea en elle. L'expression de la ministre se figea de crainte face à ses yeux qui s'abandonnaient à elle et sa main se mit bientôt à trembler. Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne devait pas l'écouter. Mais le jeune homme poursuivit :

-Tu te souviens de la promesse que je t'ai faite à la fin de la Grande Guerre ? Je t'ai promis de te protéger, et je tiendrais parole.

Sur ces mots il détacha son regard de la jeune fille et attendit sa sentence. Il ne bougerait pas. Il préférait mourir et l'empêcher de courir au suicide. C'était de sa faute si Relena se trouvait dans cette situation et si sa mort était nécessaire pour la sauver, alors il en serait ainsi.

Le face à face mortel de ses deux êtres affola le cœur de Duo qui voulu s'impliquer dans leur combat silencieux. Mais Trowa le retint d'essayer.

-C'est trop tard. Si tu interviens maintenant un drame pourrait se produire. Tu dois leur faire confiance.

Relena contracta un peu plus ses doigts sur la gâchette.

Elle devait le faire si elle voulait sauver sa famille…

Le jeune homme lui faisait face, elle ne voyait plus ses yeux, recouvert par ses cheveux lissés par la pluie. Elle devinait juste l'eau qui ruisselait de la pointe de son menton. Il était parfaitement immobile et elle savait qu'il ne bougerait pas, même si elle décidait…de l'abattre. Le tuer_… tuer… Heero_… avoir de telles pensées fit trembler sa main tellement fort que les secousses envahirent bientôt tout son bras ; la rendant incapable de faire usage de son arme.

Une plainte douloureuse brisa alors le silence de la nuit.

-… tu ne peux pas … tu ne peux pas me demander de sacrifier les êtres que j'aime… pas plus que de te tuer…

Son regard s'abaissa alors en même temps que son arme. Sa volonté s'envola, ses forces se dissipèrent, et la défaite la fit quitter cette terre désolée.

-Relena… murmura-t-il alors d'une voix presque intime.

Le pilote se rapprocha et elle ne manifesta pas d'opposition. Par des gestes lents il se saisit délicatement l'arme qui pendait à présent le long de son corps. Aussitôt qu'il la tint, il remit la sécurité et la jeta à Duo sans même prendre la peine de regarder en arrière, conservant son attention sur la ministre. Et il lui parla d'une voix basse et calme :

-Relena, acceptes notre aide.

Mais la jeune fille n'eut aucune réaction, elle resta, tête baissée.

Les paroles de Heero raisonnèrent vaguement dans son esprit mais elle n'en perçu pas le sens car elle n'était déjà plus là. Un grand vide s'était emparé d'elle, seule la pluie battante qui lui labourait les flancs la maintenait encore éveillée.

L'expression du pilote s'assombrit d'inquiétude alors que le temps filait, laissant la princesse figée dans l'obscurité. Un profond soupir s'échappa alors de son être et elle s'effondra. Le cœur de Heero s'arrêta un instant lorsque le visage de la ministre passa à quelques centimètres du sien. Son corps fut soudain envahi d'une douleur inconnue qui le figea dans la peur. Mais le temps n'était pas suspendu et la jeune femme poursuivit sa chute. Le choc de sa tête contre son épaule lui insuffla de réagir et il déploya soudain ses bras, l'entourant avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il la suivit dans son mouvement et s'agenouilla à terre alors qu'il desserrait son emprise, cherchant son regard. Il put apercevoir ses yeux rouges. Un dernier instant avant que ses paupières ne s'abaissent totalement.

-Non ! Relena ! Ne ferme pas les yeux ! s'écria-t-il soudain d'une voix que personne ne lui avait encore jamais entendue.

Cela troubla ses compagnons. Heero semblait vraiment prendre à cœur l'état de la ministre, lui qui ne laissait jamais rien paraître de ses émotions. C'était une réaction nouvelle de la part du pilote réputé pour sa froideur.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, commenta Trowa qui observait le comportement du jeune homme.

-En effet, il me déçoit, lâcha Wufei avec dureté.

Duo tiqua à la réplique du chinois, décidément il avait vraiment un sérieux problème avec les relations humaines.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, on ne peut pas les laisser comme ça ! trancha le pilote à la natte, sa voix laissant transparaître son agacement envers Wufei.

Duo s'approcha et posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Allons ça ne doit pas être plus grave que toute les autres fois où elle est tombée dans les pommes, tu ne t'y es pas encore habitué ? voulu-t-il plaisanter pour le détendre un peu, sentant sous sa main son épaule crispée. Mais le jeune brun ne l'écoutait pas, il continuait obstinément à tenter ranimer la princesse. Mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence. Et il exprima sa capitulation d'une voix vibrante.

-Mais comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ! s'écria-t-il en frappant le sol de son poing résonnant de colère.

A son ton, Duo fronça les sourcils, c'était vrai, il n'était pas dans son état normal.

-Heero ça va aller ? fit-il, tout à coup beaucoup plus sérieux alors qu'il se penchait vers les deux êtres à terre.

Mais Heero s'était déjà ressaisit, ça n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur ses erreurs.

-Il faut la conduire à l'hôpital, on ne peut plus rien faire pour elle.

Il se releva avec la ministre dans les bras et allait se diriger vers la camionnette, lorsque Duo réagit en se plaçant devant lui, lui faisant barrage.

-Hey oh ça va pas ! On ne peut pas l'emmener à l'hôpital ! Reprends tes esprits !

Voyant la tournure que la situation prenait Trowa décida d'intervenir. Il s'avança vers Heero, l'interrogeant du regard.

-Les Epyons Terros ont pris en otage Pagan et la mère de Relena, en échange de leur vie ils ont demandé à la ministre de renoncer officiellement à ses fonctions. Relena a essayé de se rendre pour les sauver et avant de partir elle s'est injectée deux doses de CX-487, c'est un stimulant des fonctions vitales que J m'a confié, il a bien insisté sur le fait que si elle prenait plus d'une dose toutes les huit heures dans son état cela pouvait la tuer. Son organisme va s'épuiser si le produit n'est pas rapidement neutralisé.

-Alors nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, conclu le grand homme brun qui se dirigea aussitôt vers la camionnette.

*********************

Catherine se faufila à l'arrière du véhicule et dénicha sous les provisions une couverture. Elle s'en saisit et l'apporta à Heero.

-Enveloppes-la dedans, ça la réchauffera.

-Merci.

A eux deux ils emmitouflèrent la ministre, elle était trempée et sa respiration qui s'était apaisée quelques temps se faisait à présent de plus en plus soutenue. Catherine eut un pincement au cœur de la voir dans un tel état.

-C'est triste qu'elle en soit arrivée là, je ne pensais pas que ça allait dégénérer à ce point.

A ces mots Heero cessa un instant de la frictionner et posa son regard sur le visage livide de la ministre.

La lanceuse de couteau sourit à l'attitude du jeune homme.

-Serres-la bien contre toi, ça la réchauffera.

Sur ces mots la jeune femme repassa à l'avant de la camionnette afin de guider Trowa jusqu'à l'hôpital.

_Il ne faut pas que ça se termine ainsi…_songea-t-elle.

38


	6. Chap 5 : Décadence des Sphéres Unifiées

Réédité le 28/07/2009

LA DECADENCE DES SPHERES UNIFIEES

La camionnette arriva en trombe jusqu'à l'hôpital et s'arrêta devant l'entré de service des ambulances.

Heero se couvrit d'un grand manteau sombre et cacha son visage sous une ample capuche.

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

-Oui, il vaut mieux que j'y aille seul, attendez-moi ici, je ne serais pas long.

Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent à l'approche du jeune homme, il pénétra dans le bâtiment mais s'arrêta quelques mètres après la porte.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça…

Il allait tourner les talons lorsqu'il entendit des pas se rapprocher. Une femme passa d'un air pressé à la bifurcation entre deux allées. Mais à la vue de cet homme portant un être inconscient elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement et se tourna dans sa direction.

En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait appelé le service de sécurité mais une force inconnue la poussa à aller à la rencontre de cet étrange individu.

La jeune femme s'approcha et Heero ne bougea pas, gardant la tête baissée afin de protéger son visage.

-Je peux vous aidez ?

_Je dois lui faire confiance…_

_-_Ne révélez pas son identité… protégez-la.

La doctoresse fut surprise par cette déclaration, et elle lui parla d'une voix douce qui l'encouragea à poursuivre.

-Que voulez-vous dire jeune homme ?

Heero découvrit alors le visage de la jeune femme.

-Mon dieu ! Mais c'est…

Comprenant alors le sens de ses paroles elle stoppa sa réflexion. Et son expression s'assombri lorsqu'elle remarqua l'état d'épuisement dans lequel la princesse se trouvait.

-Mais que lui est-il arrivé ?

Heero lui offrit alors le corps de la jeune fille ainsi qu'une seringue de CX-487.

-Elle s'est injectée se produit il y a une heure. Surtout ne prévenez pas les autorités, ce serait la condamner, hâtez-vous.

Aussitôt que la jeune femme eut la ministre dans ses bras, Heero se retourna en direction de la sortie.

-Nous lui sommes tous redevable, et je crois en votre parole, promit-elle alors.

Le pilote s'arrêta un instant, elle s'autorisa un sourire, tout en activant le système d'appel d'urgence qui se trouvait dans le couloir. Un infirmier apparut après quelques secondes.

-Jeff ! Appelez-moi le docteur Benz d'urgence au 45 !

Heero claqua la portière et enleva sa capuche.

-Wufei nous a contacté, Sally envoie des Préventers de la garde rapprochée, ils arriveront d'ici deux heures.

-Alors on va les attendre, conclu Heero.

Catherine eut un frisson à l'idée de rester encore deux heures de plus trempée et frigorifiée.

-Tu as froid.

-Mais non, c'est juste que… que… balbutia-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Trowa se rapprocha d'elle et passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir entraînée dans cette histoire.

La jeune femme lui répondit par un faible sourire. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, cela faisait juste trop d'émotions pour elle. Il répondit à son sourire en resserrant son étreinte. Elle se laissa aller à sa présence calme et assurée, peu à peu sa chaleur l'envahit et elle s'endormit.

Alors que le jour pointait, les Préventers arrivèrent et suivant les instructions de Sally, rentrèrent par le service des ambulances.

-Trowa ils sont là.

Le pilote s'éveilla aussitôt.

-Ce sont les deux hommes, là bas, je les reconnais, lui indiqua Heero d'un mouvement de menton.

Les pilotes laissèrent le soin aux Préventers de veiller sur la ministre et retournèrent au gîte, déposant au passage Catherine devant le cirque.

-Trowa, ne vas pas disparaître sans prévenir…

Le pilote lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

-Fais attention à toi grande sœur.

-Toi aussi…

Sur ce, le jeune homme remonta à bords du véhicule qui s'éloigna rapidement en direction de la forêt, encore sombre à cette heure matinale.

Duo somnolait sur le canapé, regardant la télé et surveillant du coin de l'œil l'écran du portable juste devant lui pendant que Wufei était allé dormir.

La porte s'ouvrit et Trowa suivit de Heero apparurent. Les deux hommes étaient exténués, encore mouillés de cette nuit et les traits tirés par la fatigue. Duo se releva.

-Allez-vous changer, je vais vous préparer quelque chose de chaud.

Les pilotes se réunirent autour de la table, Duo servit les boissons puis s'assit à son tour et lança la conversation.

-Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-Le plus important pour le moment, c'est de rester discret, on ne sait pas encore vraiment comment les Epyons Terros vont réagir face à la réapparition des Gundams et il ne faut surtout pas que nous les attirions par ici, commença Trowa.

-De plus si les Gundams prennent part à des combats, cela risque de se retourner contre nous, nos ennemis semblent habiles à manipuler l'opinion publique, ajouta Wufei.

-C'est vrai, on a bien vu comment ils ont réagit envers Relena.

-Il faut se méfier des apparences, je ne pense pas que les citoyens voulaient réellement s'en prendre à la ministre, fit remarquer Trowa.

-Heero, t'en penses quoi, après tout, c'est toi qui est le mieux placé pour savoir.

Le concerné tournait machinalement sa cuillère dans sa tasse, le regard fixé sur le mur d'en face. Duo claqua des doigts devant le visage du jeune homme.

-Hey, reviens parmi nous !

Le pilote cilla des paupières et cessa de remuer son café.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer. Hein ? Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas dormi ?

-Prévenez-moi dès que les caméras seront en place.

Sur ce le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre.

-Il a pas l'air en forme, remarqua Duo qui resta le regard fixé sur la porte de la chambre qui venait de se refermer.

-Laissons-le tranquille, pour le moment il a besoin d'être seul.

Trowa savait ce qui n'allait pas, il l'avait déjà vu ainsi. Heero se tenait pour responsable de ce qui était arrivé cette nuit et il culpabilisait.

**********

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que la jeune fille avait été conduite à l'hôpital et pour le moment les pilotes n'en savaient pas davantage que les quelques informations que Sally recevait de ses hommes.

Une tension croissante s'insinuait dans le chalet, plus le temps passait, plus la ministre risquait d'être découverte par les Epyons Terros.

Finalement les Préventers installèrent les caméras au soir et Relena apparut sur le portable d'Heero. Quatre s'adressa à ses camarades.

-Ca y est, elle a été mise dans une chambre, je vous ai connecté directement au système de surveillance.

Les pilotes se réunirent devant l'écran.

-Comment vas-t-elle? interrogea Heero.

-Son état s'est stabilisé et ils ont enfin pu la remonter dans une chambre.

-Et comment ça se passe pour les Préventers ?

-Pour le moment tout va bien Trowa, ils n'ont pas à intervenir puisque le personnel médical à l'air décidé à garder le secret, rassurez-vous, elle est entre de bonnes mains.

-Merci Quatre.

-Je vous en prie, on reste en contact.

-Entendu.

Quatre disparut alors de l'écran et fut remplacé par la chambre d'hôpital de la ministre.

Les jours qui suivirent furent essentiellement organisés autour de la surveillance de l'état de Relena et des éventuels mouvements des Epyons Terros dans la région.

Heero passa de nombreuses heures devant l'écran du portable, muré dans son silence, le regard fixé sur cette chambre d'hôpital.

-Ca me coûte de le voir comme ça, on ne peut vraiment rien faire pour l'aider ? demanda Duo à Trowa alors qu'ils allaient chercher des provisions à la camionnette.

-Non, la seule chose qu'il faut espérer pour lui c'est qu'elle s'en remette vite.

-Je te le fais pas dire…

Une fois les paquets ramenés, les deux hommes se mirent à préparer le repas du soir.

C'est alors que le petit pilote qui n'avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs heures se redressa insensiblement, comme si quelque chose avait réveillé ses sens. Trowa le remarqua.

-Heero ?

-… elle se réveille.

Duo se précipita avec sa spatule dans les mains.

-C'est pas vrai ! Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

Les paupières de Relena se contractèrent et elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux, cilla à plusieurs reprises puis perdit connaissance.

**********

La ministre tentait de reprendre le dessus, et le lendemain matin elle s'éveilla de nouveau. La première chose qu'elle vit ce fut le visage d'une jeune femme qui lui était inconnu. Relena prit peur et essaya d'instinct de se relever. La doctoresse l'arrêta dans son mouvement et lui parla d'une voix rassurante.

-Non, ne craignez rien, je m'appelle Claire, je suis médecin.

-Où suis-je ?

-Vous êtes à l'hôpital de Saint Joseph, un jeune homme vous y a conduit il y a trois jours.

-Trois jours ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas rester ici ! se redressa-t-elle avec une énergie qui stupéfia son interlocutrice.

Mais Claire la retint à nouveau.

-J'ai entendu moi aussi la déclaration des terroristes mais vous ne pouvez plus rien faire, soyez raisonnable, vous êtes arrivée en piteux état et vous êtes encore bien trop faible pour espérer aller où que ce soit.

-Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! protesta-t-elle, désespérée.

-Ce que je comprends, c'est que vous êtes en danger et que l'homme qui vous a conduit jusqu'ici a fait le bon choix.

-… _Heero, pourquoi ?_

-Ecoutez, j'ignore qui vous a mis dans cet état mais ici vous êtes en sécurité.

La ministre saisit soudain le bras du médecin.

-Personne ne doit savoir, personne !

-Rassurez-vous, je ne dirai rien et votre présence dans cet hôpital restera secrète le temps qu'il faudra.

Relena cessa alors de résister et se recoucha, malgré elle, accablée par les impératifs de sa convalescence.

-S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi seule.

-Bien sûr, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi s'il y a quoi que ce soit.

Claire se retira alors et la chambre devint de nouveau silencieuse.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les pilotes l'avaient conduite ici. Elle aurait voulu s'enfuir mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, sa condition rendait tout espoir de fuite inconcevable.

_Les Epyons Terros auront tôt fait de me retrouver si ça fait déjà trois jours que je suis dans cet hôpital… Si telle est la volonté des pilotes de Gundam…_

-… pourquoi ? souffla-t-elle faiblement.

Mais le silence qu'elle eut en réponse fut aussi douloureux que la question. Quelques larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur son visage puis elle se résigna à accepter son sort.

Heero avait observé toute la scène depuis son écran.

-Parce que je n'ai pas eu le choix, Relena. Je suis désolé.

**********

Le soir venait de tomber lorsque le président des Sphères Unifiées fit une déclaration officielle.

-Hey les gars, on dirait que les Sphères Unifiées se décident enfin à contre-attaquer.

Les pilotes se rapprochèrent du poste de retransmission. Le visage grave du président apparut, il prit une profonde inspiration et entama son monologue.

« Citoyens de la Terre et des Colonies, je viens de m'entretenir avec l'organisation des Epyons Terros.

Ils n'ont pas d'intentions belliqueuses envers les Sphères Unifiées et ils ne se sont pas déployés afin de déclencher une guerre. En réalité, ils souhaitent nous offrir leur protectorat, la garantie d'être protégé contre d'éventuels détracteurs de la paix. Comme vous le savez tous, la paix est fragile et je pense sincèrement qu'il est de notre intérêt de se joindre aux Epyons Terros.

En cela, et afin d'éviter de nouveaux événements tragiques comme ceux qui ont eu lieu au royaume de Sank, je vous demandes de ne plus reconnaître Melle Darlian Peacecraft comme un membre des Sphères Unifiées, sa dernière intervention ainsi que sa position envers les Epyons Terros étant contraire aux intérêts de la paix et nous l'appelons dès à présent à venir se rendre, bien sûr, aucun mal ne lui sera fait. Il en va de même pour les Gundams et leur pilotes, en aucun cas leur opposition contre les Epyons Terros ne sera tolérée, cela reviendrait à compromettre la paix et nous les appelons dès à présent à renoncer à se battre, ce serait engager le monde vers de nouveaux conflits.

Citoyens, une ère nouvelle se profile à l'horizon, je souhaite que ce jour marque un nouveau pas vers une paix totale ! »

Les pilotes gardèrent un instant le silence, désemparés par la déclaration du président.

-Si je m'attendais à ça !

-Je me demande à quoi il joue, pensa tout haut Wufei.

-En tout cas, une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il ne bluffait pas, regardez.

Trowa tourna le portable en direction des autres pilotes.

-Shit !

-Et bien ils ne perdent pas de temps, ajouta Wufei.

………………..

Deux représentants officiels des Sphères Unifiées venaient de faire irruption dans la chambre de Relena. La doctoresse tenta de leur barrer le passage.

-Arrêtez, vous ne pouvez pas la transporter dans son état !

-Je te conseille de la fermer ou je t'envois devant les tribunaux pour trahison envers la nation !

Mais Claire ne se laissa pas impressionner et s'interposa entre les agents et le lit de la jeune fille.

-Je vous préviens, cette salle est sous vidéo surveillance et si vous emmenez la ministre, je diffuse les images par satellite, et l'action sournoise que le gouvernement est en train d'entreprendre apparaîtra comme une vaste farce aux yeux du monde !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent.

-Très bien, mais vous ne faites que retarder l'inévitable.

Ils s'assurèrent que la jeune fille ne bougerait pas puis ressortirent de la chambre.

-Ken, on te confie la surveillance de la ministre pour cette nuit et gardes un œil sur son médecin, quant à nous, il faut que l'on s'occupe de ton petit camarade.

-Comptez sur moi.

………………….

Les pilotes se mirent aussitôt au travail et échafaudèrent un plan. Quelques heures plus tard tout était en place, il ne restait plus que Trowa et Heero ainsi que le Wing Zéro sur le continent américain.

-On y va.

La camionnette démarra et partit en direction de l'hôpital. Heero se vêtit d'une blouse blanche et Trowa le laissa à l'entrée de service où ils avaient déposé la ministre plusieurs jours auparavant.

-Tiens-toi prêt dans dix minutes.

-J'y serais.

Heero se saisit de son paquetage et pénétra dans le bâtiment. Il trouva rapidement un chariot de soins sous lequel il glissa son ballot, le pilote prit alors la direction de la chambre de la ministre, situé au tout dernier étage de l'immeuble, c'est-à-dire au cinquantième.

Relena s'éveilla, ses sensations revenant progressivement, elle sentit le contact froid du métal contre sa peau.

_Je suis captive…_

Heero sortit de l'ascenseur, le couloir était désert.

_Ca ne va pas être facile de passer inaperçu._

Il avança en direction de la ministre, le bruit du chariot raisonnant en écho dans le couloir. A la dernière bifurcation, le jeune homme s'arrêta, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir faire.

C'est alors qu'il entendit des pas se rapprocher, il se retourna et reconnu la femme à qui il avait confié Relena. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Heero et le fixa. Ils se jaugèrent tout les deux pendant de longues secondes, un imperceptible sourire apparu alors sur le visage du médecin qui se mit en marche et se dirigea vers la chambre de Relena. Heero lui emboîta alors le pas, se dissimulant ainsi derrière elle.

Ken releva la tête à leur approche.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, et qui c'est derrière toi ?

-Je viens relever les constantes de ma patiente et j'ai besoin d'un infirmier pour le faire.

Ken se leva.

-Je veux pas le savoir ! Personne n'entrera dans cette pièce !

C'est alors que Heero apparu au Préventers, un masque de crainte recouvrit soudain le visage de Ken.

-Toi !

-Espèce de traître !

Le pilote lui décocha un coup de poing qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de voir venir et Ken s'effondra au sol, inconscient.

Claire resta indécise quant à ce qui venait de se passer, comment se faisait-il que les deux hommes se connaissent ? Elle regarda Heero qui récupérait l'arme du Préventers au sol.

-Attendez…

Le pilote se releva face à la jeune femme.

Claire prit le temps de l'observer. Malgré son jeune age il avait le regard dur d'un homme qui semblait avoir enduré bien des épreuves, il émanait de sa personne une grande force, et en même temps une certaine lassitude…

… _de la lassitude face à la nécessité de se battre_.

-… vous devriez prendre les clefs qu'il a dans sa poche.

Son regard profond fixa alors la jeune femme qui ne cilla pas.

-Ne restez pas là où les Epyons Terros s'attaqueront à vous.

Heero ramassa les clefs et tourna le dos au médecin pour pénétrer dans la chambre.

-Attendez ! Malgré le fait que je sois convaincue que tout ce que vous entreprenez est dans l'intérêt de la ministre, je ne peux pas vous laissez l'emmenez sans vous avoir informé de son état et des risques que vous lui faite encourir.

Le pilote se retourna.

-Allez-y, mais dépêchez-vous.

Elle fut surprise par la réplique sèche du jeune garçon, mais elle obtempéra.

-La blessure à son épaule est infectée, elle a un traitement puissant qu'il est nécessaire de lui administrer en continu afin d'éviter que l'infection ne se propage au reste de son organisme. Elle est parfaitement incapable de résister sans assistance, alors faites vite. Vous trouverez sur la table de chevet son dossier médical au complet. Je l'ai mise sous calmant afin d'éviter qu'elle ne s'épuise inutilement, soyez prudent quant à sa réaction… Bonne chance.

Claire recula d'abord en faisant face au jeune homme puis se retourna et partit en courant.

Heero tourna alors les talons et entra dans la chambre.

La lumière du soleil levant perçait à travers les stores et éclairait faiblement le visage de la jeune fille. Le pilote s'approcha, elle semblait dormir paisiblement. Une paire de menottes nouait ses deux chevilles et une autre son bras valide. Il se saisit alors d'une de ses chevilles, et fut surpris par sa peau gelée. A nouveau ce sentiment de colère profonde ressurgit en lui. Mais il resta concentré, il devait faire vite.

Seulement Relena luttait contre les calmants, elle savait que les Epyons Terros venaient la chercher et toute l'énergie qui lui restait était animée par le désir ardent de tenter l'impossible pour ne pas se retrouver à ainsi à leur merci.

Et dès qu'elle se sentit libérée, la peur lui donnant une force bien au-delà de sa condition, elle repoussa Heero avec violence et bondit hors de son lit. Seulement son état de demi conscience lui avait fait oublier l'autre paire de menottes. Et son élan fut brusquement stoppé alors qu'elle s'effondrait contre le chariot de soins.

-Jamais je ne vous suivrais ! cria-t-elle tout en tentant avec peine de se redresser, son sens de l'équilibre grandement diminué par la douleur qu'elle venait de réveiller à son épaule.

Le pilote fut un instant déstabilisé par sa réaction.

-Relena, calmes-toi, c'est Heero, lui parla-t-il d'une voix aussi douce qu'il lui était possible.

Cela sonna très étrangement, et cette déclaration eu l'effet inverse de ce qu'il avait imaginé.

L'esprit de la ministre, embrumé par toutes les substances que l'on lui avait administré ne faisait plus la part des choses.

Voyant approcher le jeune homme, elle s'accula au mur.

_C'est un cauchemar, comment ont-ils pu ! Non je dois rêver ! Ce n'est pas Heero, il n'est plus là…_

-Non, laisses-moi… ne reviens pas… tu… tu es partis, articula-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

Heero prit sa déclaration comme une gifle en pleine figure, mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

-Je… Je n'ai jamais voulu t'abandonner… Relena…

_M'abandonner ?…il m'a promis qu'il ne le ferait jamais…Est ce que ce serait…_

La jeune fille releva alors la tête vers cette voix étrangement familière et reconnut enfin la silhouette du jeune homme.

-… Hee… Heero ?

Le pilote commença à s'approcher prudemment afin de ne pas provoquer de réaction violente de sa part.

Il s'accroupit alors à sa hauteur, Relena avait un regard perdu et effrayé et ne parvenait visiblement pas à se détacher des effets des médicaments.

La réalité se mêlait au rêve, tout se bousculait dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, pouvait-elle faire confiance à cet homme qui semblait être Heero ? N'était ce pas plutôt son esprit qui se jouait d'elle ?

Heero passa alors doucement le revers de sa main contre la joue de la ministre. Tout son corps frissonna et cela eut pour effet de la faire sortir de sa torpeur. Elle posa son regard sur celui du pilote et le jeune homme se détendit, voyant qu'elle était revenue à la réalité.

- … tu es revenu souffla-t-elle faiblement.

-Allons-nous en d'ici. Tu peux te relever ?

La main libérée dans celle du pilote, elle reprit appuis sur ses jambes tremblantes. Heero l'aida en entourant son bras libre autour de sa taille. La chaleur et la proximité du souffle du pilote rassurèrent aussitôt la jeune fille et ses tremblements s'estompèrent. Il constata alors qu'elle ne portait qu'une chemise d'hôpital, nouée au niveau des reins. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce paramètre. Tout ce qu'il put faire, c'est ôter sa blouse d'infirmier et la recouvrir avec. Elle lui adressa un faible sourire en retour, à peine teinté de gêne.

Heero récupéra le dossier médical, déconnecta la perfusion qui n'avait pas bougé durant le mouvement de panique, et prit les deux poches de liquides encore pleines. Il se saisit ensuite du sac qu'il avait apporté avec lui et en sortit un ensemble de sangles et de tissus.

Mettant l'étrange sentiment qu'il ressentait de côté, il habilla la ministre d'un harnais puis fit de même. Le pilote appliqua ensuite un explosif contre la fenêtre, une fois l'appareil en place il rejoignit Relena dans un coin de la chambre et la protégea de son corps.

- Qu'est ce que… tu fais ?

-Il faut que l'on se fasse remarquer.

-Mais…

-Fais-moi confiance.

Il appuya alors sur le détonateur et la fenêtre ainsi qu'une partie du mur furent pulvérisés.

Heero relia ensuite les deux harnais et ils se dirigèrent vers la brèche. Relena se figea à quelques centimètres du trou béant.

-Fermes les yeux.

Elle s'exécuta et il les projeta alors dans le vide. Il déploya aussitôt le parachute et ils arrivèrent en douceur au sol, à quelques mètres de Trowa qui les attendait avec la camionnette.

**********

Le véhicule évacua rapidement les lieux pour se diriger vers l'extérieur de la ville.

Au bout d'une petite heure de trajet, la camionnette emprunta une route désaffectée qui conduisait à une ancienne base de Oz.

Un homme vêtu d'une chemise hawaïenne les accueillit devant un grand hangar.

Les deux pilotes descendirent et le rejoignirent.

-Tout s'est passé comme vous voulez ?

Heero lui fit un signe de tête en réponse.

-Et pour toi ?

-C'est bon, Duo et Wufei m'ont livré leur paquet et ils sont partis il y a trois heures, ton appareil est chargé et opérationnel.

Heero se tourna alors vers Trowa et lui tendit un porte document.

-Je te confie le dossier médical de Relena, remets-le à Sally dès ton arrivé.

-Entendu.

-Bien, alors si vous êtes parés, allons-y !

Le vieil homme appuya sur son boîtier et le grand hangar s'ouvrit, découvrant un transporteur et une petite navette.

Heero alla chercher Relena et la porta au transporteur, la ministre étant inconsciente depuis qu'elle s'était jetée dans le vide.

Quant à Trowa, il prit la navette. Le pilote se retourna avant de pénétrer dans l'appareil et s'adressa au vieil homme.

-Eh bien, tu ne viens pas ?

-Non, je dois m'occuper de cette base et j'ai pas eu le temps de tout préparer pour la sauterie, je vous rejoindrais peut être plus tard, je ne sais pas encore.

-Sois prudent Howard, on risque d'avoir besoin de tes services prochainement.

L'homme agita le bras en direction du pilote.

-Comptes sur moi Heero !

**********

Les deux appareils décollèrent à la suite, destination : la rive orientale de la mer méditerranée, à la pointe du continent africain, là où résidait Quatre et l'unité Maganac.

Trowa prit rapidement de la distance sur le transporteur.

-Je descends au niveau du 30e parallèle, je devrais atteindre l'Afrique dans environ trois heures.

-Bien, je maintiens mon appareil sur le 40e , je fais signe lorsque j'arrive en Europe.

-Bonne chance Heero.

Trowa poussa les réacteurs et la navette disparut bientôt des écrans radar du transporteur.

**********

Relena fut réveillée par le son de plusieurs voix, le jeune homme la vit s'agiter et il coupa la radio.

La ministre ouvrit les yeux et cligna à plusieurs reprise, elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air hagard, où est-ce qu'elle se trouvait cette fois-ci ?

-Heero ?

Elle semblait surprise de le voir, mais il s'attendait à cette réaction.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-… oui, je crois… mais je…

-Tu ne sais pas comment tu es arrivée jusqu'ici ?

-Non… avoua la jeune fille en baissant la tête.

-Tu n'as aucun reproche à te faire. Je suis venu te chercher à l'hôpital, tu avais été découverte par les Epyons Terros. Tu te rappelles de l'hôpital ?

La mémoire lui revint peu à peu, elle revoyait tout ce qui c'était passé, depuis son réveil dans cet hôpital et les sentiments qui l'avaient accompagnée : la douleur, le désespoir mais surtout l'incompréhension.

Elle se tourna alors vers le pilote.

-Heero, pourquoi ?

Il comprit aussitôt quel était le sens de sa question.

-Parce que c'était la seule solution. La nuit où tu as essayé de t'enfuir, tu t'es injectée un produit à une dose qui t'aurait été fatale sans soins médicaux d'urgence, nous t'avons donc conduite à l'hôpital et t'y avons laissée le plus longtemps possible.

Heero quitta alors des yeux le tableau de bord et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

-Si je n'avais pas laissé les seringues dans ta chambre, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Ce que tu as enduré ces derniers jours est de ma faute, je ne suis qu'un incapable.

Le visage fatigué de la ministre se détendit dans un sourire.

-Merci.

La surprise fut lisible sur le visage du jeune homme.

-Merci de continuer à veiller sur moi comme tu le fais.

Les yeux de Relena rencontrèrent ceux du pilote, et ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, incapables l'un comme l'autre de détacher leur regard.

-Relena…

Mais le radar du transporteur les ramena bientôt à la réalité.

Bip Bip Bip

Le regard du jeune homme se durcit aussitôt, il fit pivoter son siège et se replaça face aux commandes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se détendit.

-Tout va bien, ils ne nous ont pas encore remarqué… Relena ?

Il se retourna. La ministre s'était rendormie, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux heures qui leur restaient avant d'atteindre l'Europe se passèrent sans nouvelle alerte, Relena alterna entre de courtes périodes où elle était consciente et la majeure partie du temps où elle dormait.

L'expression de pilote se fit plus assombrie à partir du moment où ils franchirent le détroit de Gibraltar. A partir de maintenant la marge de manœuvre était extrêmement limitée. Le pilote prit soin de ne survoler aucune zone terrestre.

Lorsque le point de rendez-vous fut proche, il alluma le communicateur.

-Quatre, ici Heero, je m'apprête à remonter l'Adriatique, comment ça se présente ?

-Bien, les Sphères Unifiées vous recherchent et les médias s'en sont donnés à cœur joie sur la disparition de la ministre et les raisons de sa présence dans cet hôpital. Trowa vient d'arriver, on n'attend plus que vous.

-Tes hommes sont-ils prêts pour la retransmission ?

-Absolument, tu peux y aller.

-Très bien, je modifie ma trajectoire, quand tu veux pour lever la couverture, déclara Heero alors qu'il enclenchait la caméra de surveillance de l'appareil.

Le plan que les pilotes avaient établi consistait dans le fond à mettre Relena en sécurité.

Pour se faire, par l'évasion spectaculaire de l'hôpital, ils avaient braqué l'attention des citoyens sur le sort de la ministre Darlian et augmenté l'animosité des Epyons Terros.

En s'appuyant sur les moyens médiatiques qu'ils maîtrisaient encore, ils s'apprêtaient à présent à afficher au plus grand nombre leur position exacte, et surtout la valeur de ce qu'il transportait.

Le transporteur apparut soudain sur les radars de tous les appareils en vols et des navires sur un périmètre de cinq cent kilomètres de diamètre. Et l'accès à la vidéo fut instantané sur Internet, ainsi qu'a à tous les appareils et tours opérateur de la région.

Le timing était parfaitement calculé, et après trois minutes d'enregistrement, le pilote se leva, prenant soin de ne jamais montrer son visage face à la caméra. Il restait quelques secondes avant que l'appareil ne cesse de retransmettre.

Il débrancha la perfusion d'antibiotique et prit la ministre dans ses bras. Sentant qu'on la soulevait elle se réveilla, au même instant le communicateur s'activa.

-Ici l'aéroport de Newport City, veuillez vous identifier.

-Le…Le royaume de Sank ! Heero !

Le pilote baissa les yeux sur la ministre et répondit à son regard interrogateur.

-Non Relena, il n'est pas encore temps pour toi de réapparaître.

-Mais Heero ! Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu n'es pas en état de prendre les bonnes décisions, tu es aveuglée par la douleur et le chagrin.

Ils arrivèrent à l'arrière de l'appareil, Heero la porta jusqu'au Wing Zéro et la déposa à l'intérieur du Gundam.

-Relena.

-…

Mais il n'eut pour seule réponse que ses yeux rougissant de souffrance. Le jeune homme détestait la voir ainsi et cela ne fit que renforcer sa détermination.

Il rentra lui aussi dans l'armure mobile et se rapprocha jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres du visage de la ministre, sa main à présent contre sa joue.

Relena, surprise releva les yeux et se retrouva face au regard du pilote.

-C'est vrai, je ne me rends probablement pas compte à quel point tu souffres, cependant je ne te laisserai pas mettre ta vie en danger.

-Heero…

Le rythme cardiaque du pilote se fit plus soutenu, son cœur résonnait contre sa poitrine_,_ il venait frapper pour faire entendre sa voix.

Son souffle s'accéléra sensiblement et il se rapprocha un peu plus de la jeune fille.

-Relena, promets-moi qu'à partir de maintenant tu ne tenteras plus rien pour te mettre en travers de la route des Epyons Terros.

Un long silence marqua sa réflexion, avant que ses lèvres ne s'agitent faiblement.

-… Je te… le promets.

A ces mots, des larmes perlèrent le long de ses joues.

Le sens de cette promesse était lourd de conséquences pour la ministre, elle signifiait qu'elle renonçait à sa dernière chance de pouvoir encore sauver ses proches.

Heero en était conscient, mais elle était trop importante pour mourir et son rang la contraignait à faire des sacrifices, aussi injustes soient-ils, c'était nécessaire si l'on voulait que la paix puisse perdurer, et dans le fond, il savait qu'elle en était consciente.

Le pilote soupira, il savait qu'elle tiendrait parole. Heero essuya de son pouce les larmes sur le visage de la jeune fille.

-Ne crois-tu donc pas que tous ceux qui t'aiment préfèrent te savoir en vie ?

C'est alors que le communicateur transmit une sommation.

« Ici le commandant en chef des Epyons Terros dans cette région, je vous parle en tant que représentant pour la sécurité des Sphères Unifiées, rendez-vous où nous serons dans l'obligation d'ouvrir le feu sur votre appareil ! »

-Quoiqu'il arrive, ne tentes rien, le Wing Zéro veillera sur toi !

-Heero !

Le pilote activa le Système Zéro et sortit de l'appareil avant que le sas ne se referme. Il retourna alors au poste de pilotage du transporteur et adressa un message à l'aéroport de Newport City, laissant ouvert tous ses canaux de communication.

-Ici le transporteur GI-355, je viens de la base de Glimmer et j'ai à mon bord votre souveraine, Melle Peacecraft. Je viens de vous transmettre les images de la surveillance vidéo de mon appareil. Vous pourrez constater mes intentions. Je demande l'autorisation d'atterrir.

-Nous avons bien reçu votre enregistrement, et je vous demande de vous rendre sur le champ, répéta le militaire.

-Seulement si vous m'assurez que vous aller restituer le pouvoir de ce pays à ses dirigeants.

-Dois je vous rappeler que le président des Sphères Unifiées a destitué Relena Peacecraft de tous ses droits ! Vous n'avez aucune chance ! Que croyez vous ! s'emporta alors le militaire, sa voix portant bien plus loin qu'il ne l'imaginait.

-Comment pouvez-vous prétendre protéger les Sphères Unifiées alors que vous voulez condamner celle qui symbolise cette organisation ! Retentit la voix du pilote, vibrante de colère.

-Je vous aurai prévenu ! hurla alors le commandant.

Aussitôt deux Serpentarius apparurent sur l'aile gauche du transporteur et pointèrent leur canon sur l'appareil.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins des Epyons Terros !

Heero déclencha alors le lancement des missiles que Howard avait installé sur les flancs du transporteur. L'un des Serpentarius fut touché et son pilote eut juste le temps de s'éjecter avant que l'armure mobile n'explose. La réaction de l'autre soldat ne se fit pas attendre.

Il y eut une explosion contre l'aile du transporteur et s'ensuivit une épaisse fumée noire qui laissa une gigantesque traînée derrière l'appareil.

Le moteur gauche avait été détruit, Heero fut projeté contre le tableau de bord par le choc de l'explosion. Il se redressa, et rejoignit son Gundam aussi vite qu'il lui fut possible.

La porte de l'armure mobile s'ouvrit et il pénétra dans le cockpit, Relena n'avait pas bougé et lorsqu'elle le vit, son visage se détendit un peu.

Heero mit son harnais de sécurité et prit la ministre sur ses genoux. Il activa les radars du Wing Zéro et le Serpentarius apparut sur l'écran, il continuait à poursuivre le transporteur dans sa chute.

-Visiblement il veut s'assurer que l'on va bien y rester.

Le pilote activa un programme informatique qu'il avait relié au transporteur, il prit ainsi les commandes de l'appareil.

-Relena…

La ministre comprit aussitôt et entoura son bras autour du cou du jeune homme. Elle haletait et visiblement peinait à respirer, sa blessure la faisait souffrir.

Le pilote détourna un instant son attention de ses commandes et la regarda.

-Rassures-toi, c'est bientôt terminé.

Heero lança alors la dernière vague de missile qui lui restait. Le Serpentarius les évita mais il se retrouva en avant du transporteur, il poussa alors les moteurs à leur maximum et fonça droit sur l'armure mobile, l'appareil ennemi pointa son canon et tira en réponse.

Le choc fut violent, Relena sentit des bras l'entourer, puis le noir total.

Le transporteur n'était à présent plus qu'une boule de feu qui piquait droit sur la mer méditerranée.

Heero serra la ministre contre lui et lui cala la tête contre son épaule afin d'éviter qu'elle ne se brise la nuque lorsqu'ils entreraient en contact avec la surface de l'eau. Il ne se faisait pas de souci pour son Gundam, l'alliage des ailes du Wing Zéro protègerait l'armure mobile lors de l'impact, par contre Relena et lui même étaient beaucoup plus vulnérables. Mais le plus important c'était que la ministre s'en sorte, après, si il advenait qu'il ne soit plus en état de piloter, le Wing Zéro prendrait le relais et amènerait Relena au point qu'il lui avait indiqué.

Ce qui restait du transporteur fut pulvérisé lorsqu'il entra en contact avec la méditerranée. L'eau bouillonna quelques instant puis sa surface redevint paisible, seule une traînée noire qui disparaissait dans l'atmosphère trahissait le lieu où l'appareil était tombé.

Heero perdit connaissance mais eut le réflexe de garder ses bras serrés et la jeune fille ne bougea pas.

Le Système Zéro s'activa alors, plusieurs des voyants d'alerte de l'appareil clignotant, il fit les vérifications d'usage et un à un les signaux s'éteignirent. Le Gundam avait malgré tout subit des dommages, mais il restait suffisamment opérationnel pour remplir la mission que son pilote lui avait donnée. Le Wing Zéro repéra le Serpentarius qui rôdait au-dessus de la surface. Il se dégagea des débris du transporteur et se laissa tomber doucement au fond de la mer, son rôle à présent n'était pas de combattre, mais de protéger, et tant qu'il resterait de l'oxygène pour la ministre il ne se ferait pas voir de l'ennemi.

L'armure mobile était en sécurité au fond de l'eau car les Epyons Terros ne disposaient pas d'engins submersibles, et c'était là le point faible que les pilotes de Gundams avaient mis à leur profit, ils pouvaient ainsi faire disparaître la ministre. Leurs ennemis la prendraient pour définitivement hors d'état de leur nuire et les citoyens considèreraient les Epyons Terros comme responsable de sa mort, et avec un peu de chance, cela suffirait faire réagir les Sphères Unifiées.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Heero reprit connaissance, il ouvrit les yeux et sentit contre son corps celui de la ministre, le jeune homme vérifia aussitôt dans quel état elle se trouvait. Relena respirait faiblement, elle dormait profondément mais son souffle était anormalement chaud, il passa une main sur son front et constata que celui-ci était brûlant.

-On ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps, Wing Zéro, nous devons sortir d'ici.

Le pilote analysa l'état de son appareil et fit le compte des ennemis en présence.

-Visiblement il n'y a que le Serpentarius sur les lieux, il va falloir se faire discret.

Heero modifia la structure de son appareil près de l'épave et le bouillonnement des réacteurs du Wing se confondirent avec celui de la carcasse encore chaude du transporteur.

-Allons-y.

Il resta en submersible jusqu'à ce que l'ennemi disparaisse de ses radars.

Le Wing Zéro survola à vive allure la mer méditerranée, à quelques mètres seulement de la surface de l'eau, ce qui lui permettait d'être parfaitement indétectable.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il arriva en vue des côtes orientales de l'Afrique.

Heero suivit les instructions de Quatre et fut conduit dans la base souterraine Al-jirma des Maganac.

Quatre et Sally les attendaient. Le cockpit s'ouvrit, la doctoresse récupéra la ministre et la déposa sur la civière, elle l'ausculta sommairement, fit signe à Quatre et partit rapidement.

Le petit blond resta quelques secondes immobile, le regard fixé sur le médecin qui s'éloignait, puis il se ressaisit et se tourna vers son ami.

Heero descendit de son Gundam aidé de Quatre. Le jeune homme remarqua son air préoccupé.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sally sait ce qu'elle fait.

Le concerné se sentit gêné par sa remarque, il savait son ami pilote, capable de ressentir parfois les émotions des autres. Il changea de sujet.

-Mon Gundam… il a été endommagé.

-Les Maganac vont s'en occuper, mais apparemment il n'y a pas que le Wing Zéro qui ait été « endommagé ».

Heero mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

-Je vais bien.

-Oui… et c'est pour ça que tu vas me laisser t'aider.

Le pilote céda, Quatre après un faible sourire, passa un bras du jeune homme par-dessus ses épaules et ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

46


	7. Chap 6 : Une question de choix

Réédité le 03/05/2009

Disclaimer : Ni les persos ni leur univers ne m'appartiennent et je ne me fais pas de pépettes dessus !

Alors un nouveau chapitre qui commence à devenir beaucoup plus " spirituel " que les précédents et ça ne fait que commencer ^^. J'espère que vous allez aimer !

UNE QUESTION DE CHOIX

Les cinq pilotes de Gundam étaient à présent tous réunis, ils se trouvaient à Al-jirma, la résidence de Quatre depuis qu'il était revenu sur Terre.

Heero et Quatre rejoignirent les autres dans le salon, le jeune blond l'aida à s'installer dans un fauteuil et s'éloigna de quelques mètres pour s'entretenir avec Rashid, le chef des Maganac.

-Nous avons ont repéré des avions de reconnaissance qui se dirigent vers la région, les informa l'homme une fois qu'il eut rejoint les pilotes.

-Ils veulent s'assurer que nous n'avons pas survécu, mais ils ne trouveront aucune preuve.

-Et puis le mal est fait, et ça, même toute la puissance militaire des Epyons Terros n'y changera en rien, ajouta Duo en attirant l'attention de ses camarades sur la retransmission des dernières nouvelles.

Le réseau d'information interplanétaire avait parfaitement fonctionné, et ce que les Epyons Terros croyaient maîtriser c'était tout bonnement retourné contre eux.

Les médias, après avoir découvert que la vice-ministre des affaires étrangères s'était enfuie de façon spectaculaire de l'hôpital Saint Joseph, ont braqué leurs caméras sur le sort de celle qui avait une place toute particulière dans le cœur de bien des citoyens. Leur réseau très développé se mit immédiatement à la recherche de Relena, et presque aussitôt que Heero enclencha la retransmission vidéo, les journalistes surent où la ministre se trouvait.

C'est ainsi qu'ils eurent également accès à l'attaque du transporteur, au moment où l'appareil déjà endommagé filait droit sur la mer alors que le Serpentarius finissait de l'achever.

Les images défilèrent sur l'écran, aucun commentaire n'avait été ajouté.

Et c'est dans le silence que le monde entier vit l'appareil où se trouvait la ministre se fracasser contre les flots et disparaître dans la méditerranée. Un halo de fumée noire s'éleva au-dessus de la mer puis l'image fut coupée et le commentateur réapparu. Duo coupa le son.

-Quelle chute ! Vous avez eu de la chance de vous en sortir aussi bien.

-Les nouveaux Gundams sont particulièrement résistant, se contenta de répondre le concerné.

Duo compris aussitôt que le pilote ne tenait pas à en dire davantage et il n'insista pas, Heero avait visiblement subit plus de dommages qu'il ne l'eut crû au premier abord.

Quatre percevant l'état de tension de Heero s'empressa d'enchaîner.

-A présent, l'attitude que vont adopter les Sphères Unifiées va être déterminante dans l'évolution du conflit.

-Mais ne croyez-vous pas que c'est risqué de faire croire au monde entier que Melle Darlian a été tuée ? Cela pourrait précipiter l'humanité vers une nouvelle guerre.

-Non, et c'est une bonne chose qu'elle soit considérée comme morte.

Raschid regarda le jeune homme avec perplexité, il ne comprenait décidément pas les intentions des pilotes.

Trowa prit le temps de formuler sa réponse.

-La ministre a toujours soulevé des vagues de protestations au sein des Sphères Unifiées, par ses décisions politiques qui déplaisaient à de nombreux entrepreneurs de la Terre et des Colonies. Sa disparition va permettre de constater s'il subsiste une réelle opposition ou si les Sphères Unifiées sont devenues une organisation unipolaire qui soutient les intérêts économiques de quelques Hommes aux dépends de ses citoyens.

-Et dans ce cas là, cela ne fait aucun doute que les Epyons Terros vont prendre le pouvoir, si ce n'est pas déjà fait depuis longtemps, termina Wufei.

Les pilotes se regardèrent, ils savaient tous ce que cela signifierait, que les Gundams devraient à nouveau réapparaître, et qu'une terrible bataille s'engagerait pour tenter, encore une fois, d'arrêter l'Homme dans sa folie destructrice.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau jusqu'à ce que Sally rentre dans le salon.

Ils se tournèrent vers la jeune femme qui s'assit à la table, exténuée.

-Je lui ai réajusté son traitement, mais je ne peux que constater comment son état va évoluer, répondit-elle face à leurs regards interrogateurs.

Sally n'avait pas approuvé leur décision, elle trouvait que cela représentait beaucoup trop de risques pour la ministre. Mais n'ayant pas put proposer une meilleure solution dans le temps que les pilotes lui avaient imparti, elle avait dû se résoudre à adhérer à leur plan.

D'autant qu'au sein même des Préventers, elle ne savait plus à qui faire encore confiance. L'organisation se disloquait depuis l'annonce des Sphères Unifiées et bien des intentions étaient révélées au grand jour.

C'était certainement auprès de ces jeunes hommes que la ministre était la plus en sécurité… _mais tout de même_…

*****************************

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Quatre apparut dans l'encadrement.

Il avait espéré trouver Relena éveillée, mais il n'en fut rien. Elle était arrivée la veille et avait repris conscience que très rarement et trop peu de temps pour qu'il puisse lui parler.

Le jeune homme pénétra dans la pièce et posa le bouquet sur la commode, il ajusta les fleurs blanches dans leur vase puis vint s'asseoir auprès de la ministre.

Il resta de longue secondes à l'observer.

Des fossettes avaient creusé son visage, elle avait maigrit de façon inquiétante, et surtout elle présentait de nombreuses contusions.

Le cœur du petit blond se serra, comment avait-on put faire ça à Relena ?

Il se rapprocha alors et caressa avec tendresse le visage de la jeune fille.

-Tu sens leur parfum ? Ce sont des arômes, tes fleurs préférées.

Mais il n'eut pour seule réponse à sa question, que le faible bruit de la respiration de ce corps inanimé.

Quatre lui sourit tristement et se saisit de sa main qu'il serra dans sa paume.

Elle avait été meurtrie au plus profond d'elle-même, il le sentait.

-Relena, je t'en prie…

La colère et la peine se mêlaient dans l'esprit du petit blond, on s'en était pris à Relena et un jour où l'autre il faudrait le payer. La jeune fille était devenue importante pour lui, au-delà de la ministre qui œuvrait pour la paix, il avait apprit à apprécier la personne. Ils s'étaient rapprochés depuis la fin de la Grande Guerre et étaient à peu à peu devenus des amis intimes. Quatre avait même laissé la gestion de l'entreprise Winner à ses sœurs depuis la prise d'otage au royaume de Sank afin de veiller sur elle. Et s'il n'avait pas réussi à percevoir la détresse de la ministre durant ces derniers mois, c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle le lui avait caché, mais il s'en voulait.

Le pilote demeura auprès d'elle sa main serrée dans la sienne jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, c'est Raschid qui vint le chercher. Il n'eut pas à se retourner pour savoir qui venait d'entrer.

-Je n'ai pas faim Raschid.

-Maître Quatre, vous vous faîtes du mal inutilement.

-Comment a-t-on put laisser faire ça ? La paix est sur le point de voler en éclat, quant à Relena…

Le chef des Maganac posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Cessez donc de rejeter toute la peine du monde sur vos jeunes épaules, les Préventers n'ont rien put faire et même Heero Yuy s'est retrouvé impuissant.

Quatre se retourna vers cet homme à la carrure imposante qui lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

-Nous ne laisserons personne toucher à la paix, que ce soit l'idéologie ou la personne.

Le pilote lui rendit son sourire.

-Oui, tu as raison, il ne sert à rien de s'apitoyer.

-J'aime mieux ça ! dit-il en lançant une tape dans le dos du jeune homme qui se releva sous l'effet de sa force de frappe.

-Allons rejoindre les autres ou ils vont s'inquiéter.

Quatre se retourna une dernière fois vers la jeune fille.

-J'ai confiance en toi, tu n'abandonneras pas…

*****************************

Les pilotes ainsi que Sally attendaient poliment le maître des lieux pour commencer leur repas, Quatre se sentit gêné, mais c'était sans compter sur Duo.

-Hey Quatre ! Restes pas planté là, on n'attends plus que toi, l'accueillit-il dans un magnifique sourire.

L'expression du jeune blond se radoucit et vint s'asseoir.

-Excuses moi Duo, j'avais oublié qu'à l'heure des repas tu ne pensais qu'avec ton ventre, le taquina-t-il, décidé lui aussi à rendre l'atmosphère plus légère.

Mais le natté, ne releva pas la réflexion et fut le premier à se servir généreusement.

-Tu n'es qu'un ogre, soupira Wufei qui lui trouvait un grossier manque de manière.

Duo était vraiment irrécupérable.

Mais le jeune homme avait déjà remplit son assiette à ras bords ( pour le premier service uniquement ) et une fois qu'il fut bien installé, il daigna lui répondre.

-J'entretiens mon corps moi ! Non mais regardes-toi, tu es tout rachitique !

Wufei ignora alors magistralement l'insulte du jeune homme et se pencha pour se servir à son tour.

Duo fut surpris par l'attitude du chinois, mais il ne répliqua pas.

Quatre les observa, amusé, Wufei avait changé, il n'était plus aussi impulsif qu'auparavant, Duo, en revanche était resté fidèle à lui-même, du moins du point de vue de son rapport avec la nourriture._ Duo à l'air de s'être définitivement remis, mais je me demande si Sally…_

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il sentit le regard de Heero peser sur lui.

Quatre détourna la tête et rencontra les yeux du pilote. Le regard profond de Heero cherchait des réponses, il sondait Quatre.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes totalement immobiles à s'épier tant et si bien qu'ils finirent par attirer l'attention des autres.

-Quatre… Heero… est ce que ça va ? se risqua à demander Sally.

Sans un mot ils détachèrent aussitôt leur regard, Heero se concentra sur son assiette et ne prononça pas un mot du repas. Quatre se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui adressa un sourire forcé.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas…

*****************************

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent de nouveau dans l'attente, les populations se soulevaient face à la toute puissance des Sphères Unifiées qui s'étaient associées à ceux que l'on considérait comme les assassins de Melle Peacecraft. Mais l'organisation resta silencieuse, aucun communiqué, aucun démentit contre les accusations que les citoyens portaient à son encontre. Rien.

Un climat étrange s'installa parmi les peuples, mêlé de colère et de peur, ils étaient partagés entre le sentiment de devoir se soulever et la crainte inconditionnelle d'entrer dans une nouvelle ère de chaos.

Le monde était partagé quant à la marche à suivre, et pendant ce temps là, Relena continuait à se battre, seule.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'elle était arrivée à Al-jirma, mais son état ne s'était pas amélioré et à chaque nouveau matin, il lui était de plus en plus difficile de se réveiller.

Elle était fatiguée, fatiguée de devoir lutter, lutter alors que dans le fond, tout serait peut-être plus simple sans elle.

Et après tout Heero [et les autres] n'avait-il pas décidé de la faire disparaître ? Il avait certainement raison, de toute manière à quoi pouvait-elle encore servir ? Elle n'était même pas capable de protéger ceux qu'elle aimait et les mettait tous en danger.

Et puis les pilotes de Gundams étaient une fois encore les mieux placés pour sauver la paix, au fil du temps, elle avait fini par comprendre que parfois il fallait avoir recours à la force, c'était l'enseignement qu'ils lui avait donné.

Elle admirait ces jeunes hommes, ils étaient beaucoup plus forts qu'elle, et si l'humanité devait encore sombrer dans la guerre, eux seuls seraient à même de la conduire à nouveau vers la paix.

Relena, elle, ne voulait plus de ce rôle. Dans le fond, elle n'avait jamais souhaité devenir telle qu'elle était à présent, mais, à la mort de celui qu'elle considérait jusqu'alors comme son père, la petite fille qu'elle était se retrouva jetée au pied du mur, et elle avait saisit sa chance, elle avait voulu croire en l'Homme et s'était donnée corps et âme.

Oui c'était cela, elle avait tout donné, et l'on avait piétiné ses sacrifices. Et tous ceux qui étaient mort alors ? Treize, le maréchal Noventa, père et des milliers d'autres inconnus ? Eh bien ils étaient morts pour rien, l'Homme n'avait pas changé, l'Homme, cet être cruel et égoïste.

Non, il n'y a aucun regret à avoir…

La jeune fille eut une pensée pour toutes celles et ceux qui l'avaient soutenue.

_En espérant que vous me pardonnerez un jour_…

La ministre ouvrit alors les yeux et prit le temps de se réveiller complètement, elle tourna son regard en direction de la baie vitrée et aperçu à travers les fins rideaux de lin que le soleil se trouvait presque au niveau de l'horizon.

Etait-ce l'aube ou le crépuscule ? Peu lui importait, que le soleil se couche où se lève, elle aimait le regarder, il avait quelque chose de rassurant car il était toujours là, et le serait pour encore bien longtemps, et pour une fois, l'Homme n'y changerai en rien.

Elle attendit encore et vit la lumière baisser peu à peu, la grande chambre se teintait des couleurs chaudes d'un soir d'orient. Les tapis rougeâtres qui recouvraient le sol se mirent à s'illuminer, berçant la pièce d'une lumière douce et les rayons solaires vinrent caresser le visage de la jeune fille pour s'éteindre lorsque l'astre disparu à l'horizon.

Il est temps… Sally avait glissé dans le creux de sa main un biper, Relena pressa l'appareil et quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme pénétrait dans la pièce.

-Sally, s'il te plaît, amènes-moi les pilotes de Gundams. A la déclaration de la ministre un voile de crainte parcouru le visage de la doctoresse, ce qu'elle avait redouté était en train de se produire. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux appareils qui prenaient les constantes de la jeune fille et constata que ses craintes étaient justifiées. Relena tourna la tête en direction du médecin.

-Relena, je…

-Sally… insista-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

-… Oui… tout de suite.

La doctoresse rentra en trombe dans le salon, elle tenta de camoufler son bouleversement mais sa nervosité la trahit.

-Relena… elle veut vous voir, leur annonça-t-elle d'une voix qui trembla à plusieurs reprise.

Les pilotes ne comprenant que trop bien ce que son état pouvait signifier se dirigèrent rapidement jusqu'à la chambre de la ministre.

Relena lutta pour se maintenir éveillée jusqu'à leur arrivée et fut soulagée lorsqu'elle les vit.

-… approchez.

La jeune fille avait un teint extrêmement pâle. Elle arborait un air curieusement serein, triste, mais serein.

-… Comment les Sphères Unifiées réagissent-elles ?

-Elles ne se sont pas encore manifestées, mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, pour le moment soucies-toi de ton état de santé.

Relena se renferma à la réplique du jeune homme.

_Quatre, mon ami, tu es quelqu'un de si attentionné, pardonnes-moi si je vais te faire de la peine…_

-Là n'est plus la question…vous devez protéger ceux qui ont défendu la paix à mes cotés. Leurs noms se trouvent sur un fichier nommé Teedy Bear, sur la base de donnée du royaume de Sank. A ma connaissance, ce sont des Hommes fiables, ils aiment la paix et de nombreux citoyens adhèrent à leurs idéaux, il ne faut pas que les Epyons Terros les fasses disparaître…

Elle reprit une inspiration et continua.

Pilotes de Gundams, j'ai foi en vous, et je souhaite qu'un jour enfin vous puissiez apprécier la vie à sa juste valeur, petits princes… vous aviez raison… je ne suis plus…

La tête de la ministre bascula sur le coté, elle luttait pour garder un esprit lucide mais tout tournait autour d'elle et ses yeux cherchèrent désespérément un point fixe.

C'est alors que, d'un seul coup, Heero réagit. Il se pencha au-dessus du lit et prit appui, un bras de chaque coté du corps de la princesse.

Le pilote avait tenté jusque là de faire abstraction de ses sentiments, mais cette fois-ci la coupe était pleine, et la barrière mentale qu'il s'était élaboré au fil de toutes ces années de souffrance céda.

Il resta quelques secondes sans voix face à la jeune fille qui semblait mener un combat dont elle savait l'issue fatale, il sentit sa gorge se serrer et tout son corps frissonna. Un seul mot parvint à sortir, et ce fut du plus profond de son être qu'il l'appela.

-RELENA ! !

Certains furent surpris par sa réaction, d'autres non, mais aucun n'intervint.

La princesse releva alors la tête et fit face au jeune homme, son visage se détendit.

-Heero… protège la Terre, elle est si fragile… n'oublie pas… ta promesse.[1]

-Ne dis pas ça ! Tu ne dois pas !… je ne veux pas_…_

Heero tint ses yeux plongés dans ceux de la ministre, il ne voulait pas détacher son regard, il avait trop peur que la faible lumière qui brillait encore dans ses yeux ne disparaisse à jamais.

Relena rassembla alors ses forces et éleva sa main pour la poser contre le visage du jeune homme qu'elle caressa avec douceur.

-J'ai déjà tout donné… Heero, je… je suis désolé.

-NON ! Ne fais pas ça !

La main de la ministre lâcha prise et ses yeux se fermèrent. Le bruit étouffé de son avant bras retombant contre le matelas retentit dans la pièce et le silence s'abattit.

Heero resta penché au-dessus du corps inerte de la jeune fille, les poings serrés. Tout brûlait en lui et il aurait voulu pouvoir hurler sa colère.

Les autres restèrent sans voix quant à ce qui venait de se passer, Relena avait _choisi_ de mourir.

-… nous ne sommes que des idiots, termina Quatre de vive voix sans même s'en rendre compte.

Un rictus de douleur apparu soudain sur son visage et une de ses mains vint se crisper contre sa poitrine. Le petit blond recula d'un pas, tentant de maîtriser l'étendue de son empathie.

Sally regarda les pilotes_, _elle leur en voulait et un « il fallait s'y attendre » sarcastique ne demandait qu'à sortir, mais le mal était fait et la colère n'amenait jamais à aucune issue, elle se mura donc dans son silence et attendit de pouvoir accompagner la ministre vers la mort, puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire à présent.

Soudain Relena se mit à trembler, d'abord insensiblement puis de façon de plus en plus importante. Heero releva alors la tête vers le médecin pour lui adresser un regard qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

-Sally ! l'appela-t-il d'une voix inquiète, amplifiant ce qu'elle voyait déjà dans ses yeux.

La doctoresse se rapprocha de la ministre. Elle n'avait pas prévu que ça finisse de cette manière.

-Son état d'épuisement est tel que ses métabolismes sont en train de s'arrêter, faisant chuter sa température corporelle. Seulement son organisme essaye encore de se battre, et il va tout tenter pour la réchauffer. Elle va mourir d'épuisement.

Sally avait clairement fait comprendre dans son ton que c'était inévitable.

Heero retourna alors son regard sur le corps de la jeune fille qui se contractait de façon de plus en plus violente.

Elle ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça, pas elle !

Le jeune homme était tellement tendu que ses avants bras commencèrent bientôt à trembler, Duo intervint alors et posa une main contre son épaule, il ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état, et c'était tellement inhabituel de sa part que ça en devenait inquiétant.

-Heero… Heero tu m'entends ?

Mais le pilote resta sourd aux appels de son ami, toute son énergie était concentrée sur la lutte intérieure qu'il était en train de mener, devait-t-il rester insensible comme on le lui avait appris, pour « préserver son intégrité » ? Il revoyait J lui dire que les victimes étaient nécessaires, que la guerre était ainsi et qu'il devrait être impitoyable pour pouvoir mener sa mission à bien, et il était devenu impitoyable, il avait tué, encore et encore.

Mais Relena, lui avait la première montrée qu'il pouvait encore écouter son cœur, _suivre ses émotions_, et cela lui avait permis de considérer cette guerre de façon différente, il avait découvert de l'humanité en lui et depuis lors il se battait pour défendre la paix avec conviction.

Relena, la princesse qui avait rallié les peuples à sa cause et qui leur avaient montré quel chemin emprunter pour que la paix puisse enfin s'épanouir, Relena qui avait touché au plus profond le pilote rebel.

_Non…Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt !_

Le regard perdu du jeune homme s'éclaira soudain.

-Je ne te laisserais pas faire ! lança-t-il au corps agité de la jeune fille.

Heero se redressa alors et commença à se déshabiller sous le regard stupéfait de ses compagnons.

_Ca y est, il a perdu l'esprit ! _pensa Duo affolé.

-Hey Heero ! Ressaisi-toi ! Heero !

Duo voulut l'arrêter mais le pilote le stoppa d'un regard noir qui ne lui laissait aucune alternative.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu crois pouvoir faire au juste ! laissa-t-il échapper d'une voix nerveuse.

Le temps que le natté formule sa question, le jeune homme se retrouva en boxer, il n'accorda aucune attention à l'inquiétude de ses camarades et se releva, faisant face à Relena.

-Je vais essayer de sauver la vie de la ministre en la réchauffant.

-Il est trop tard pour agir ! Et même si tu arrives à maintenir sa température corporelle, son organisme ne parviendra jamais à vaincre l'infection ! Elle va mourir Heero ! Il fallait y penser avant bon sang !

Mais le jeune homme n'eut que faire des propos de Sally, il enleva les perfusions et les électrodes de la jeune fille et dégagea le drap.

-Elle ne veut pas mourir, seulement dans son esprit, c'est la seule issue qui lui reste.

Heero s'arrêta un instant et parcouru du regard les autres pilotes.

-Avec ou sans votre aide, j'y arriverai… mais avec votre aide ce sera plus facile.

Quatre fit alors un pas, il se tenait légèrement courbé vers l'avant, semblant souffrir, manifestement très affecté par ce qui était en train de se produire, il parla faiblement.

-Non… tu as raison, elle ne veut pas mourir, tu peux peut-être la ramener, et je vais t'y aider.

Mais Trowa le retint.

Le jeune arabe était très généreux, seulement il ne savait pas se donner de limites lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aider les autres.

-Ce n'est pas prudent dans ton état, viens t'asseoir, on va s'occuper d'elle.

Quatre obtempéra, sachant que de toute manière, il fallait déjà qu'il arrive à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

-Bon, alors tu la tiens ou je la tiens ?

Heero se retourna vers le jeune homme à la natte qui lui adressa un faible sourire, s'excusant d'avoir douté de lui.

-Je la tiens.

Les deux pilotes déshabillèrent la jeune fille, et la portèrent depuis son lit médicalisé jusqu'au grand lit qui occupait la chambre. Il l'allongèrent avec précaution afin d'éviter qu'elle ne se blesse plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et cela s'avérait d'autant plus difficile qu'à présent elle se cambrait et se tordait dans tous les sens sous l'effet des contractions de ses muscles, à cette allure là il paraissait évident que l'épuisement serait inévitable en quelques heures, ou peut-être moins.

Heero se glissa à son tour sous les draps, il serra la ministre contre son torse et dû la maintenir fermement pour contenir ses tremblements.

Wufei revint avec plusieurs couvertures qu'ils appliquèrent en piles au-dessus des deux corps.

Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à transpirer, et bien qu'il ne laissa rien paraître, cela lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie d'empêcher tout mouvement de la ministre.

-Ca va aller ? fit Duo en se penchant au-dessus de son ami.

-Ca ira le temps qu'il faudra, répondit-il sur un ton sec.

Mais le pilote à la natte ne se laissa pas démonter.

-Bon, on va faire des tours de garde, par tranches de deux heures, je prends le premier, personne n'y voit d'inconvénients ?

Duo parcouru du regard ses coéquipiers qui lui firent chacun un signe d'approbation.

Ils étaient tous tombé d'accord sur le fait qu'ils devaient tenter de sauver la ministre, si Quatre le croyait encore possible, alors il ne fallait pas hésiter.

Trowa, resté auprès de son ami observa avec attention la situation.

_Heero ne tiendra pas longtemps et nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'aider…mais peut être que Sally…_

Le jeune homme survola la chambre. Le médecin avait quitté la pièce. Il regarda alors Quatre qui comprit aussitôt ses intentions.

-Ramènes-la vite, ils ont besoin d'elle.

Trowa se releva.

-Wufei, tu veux bien m'aider à trouver Sally, Duo on te les confie.

-Comptez sur moi.

Les deux pilotes quittèrent alors la pièce et partirent en quête de la jeune femme.

-On commence par où ?

-Par les endroits isolés, la remise des armures mobiles doit être calme à cette heure-ci.

-Bien, allons y jeter un coup d'œil.

En effet en ce début de soirée, la plupart des hommes d'Al-jirma avaient rejoint leur famille, et les infrastructures militaires étaient pratiquement désertes.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le hangar sombre et silencieux, leurs yeux exercés s'habituèrent rapidement à la pénombre et ils distinguèrent bientôt une forme humaine assise près de leur Gundams.

Ils s'avancèrent en silence, mais sans l'intention de se dissimuler et Sally les entendit approcher. Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu en arrière de son épaule.

La jeune femme qui contemplait les armures ne bougea pas.

-Elles sont belles, belles et redoutables à la fois, tout comme l'espoir qu'elles symbolisent.

-N'as-tu donc plus d'espoir Sally Pô ?

La jeune femme sourit tristement à la question de Wufei.

-Je me demande parfois si l'espoir ne conduit pas inévitablement vers la souffrance.

Le pilote fit signe à Trowa de les laisser seuls et il se retira discrètement. Wufei vint alors s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui ?

-… parce qu'il m'est trop douloureux de croire qu'il y a encore de l'espoir, je n'aurai pas la force d'admettre une seconde fois que Relena va mourir.

-Heero pourtant a prit le risque.

-Heero est diffèrent, il est persuadé qu'il peut la sauver.

-Tu te trompes, bien au contraire, il sait que la ministre est très faible, et l'idée qu'elle puisse disparaître lui est sûrement plus insupportable qu'à toi, seulement il ne croit pas qu'elle va mourir, mais nourrit l'espoir qu'elle va vivre. Nous passons notre existence à espérer, seulement Sally, la question que tu dois te poser c'est en quoi veux-tu croire ? Croire qu'elle va mourir, c'est facile, mais croire qu'elle peut encore vivre te demandes d'accepter les conséquences que cela peut avoir. Cependant je suis persuadé que tu as la force nécessaire pour affronter toutes les éventualités.

La jeune femme se tourna alors vers le pilote.

-Pourquoi as-tu autant confiance en mes capacités ?

-Parce qu'une rebelle m'a dit un jour que la guerre n'avait aucune considération pour la vie et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il est primordial d'avoir foi en la cause pour laquelle on se bat.

-Oui… tu as raison. Je n'ai pensé qu'à me protéger en agissant ainsi, alors que vous êtes en train de tout tenter pour la sauver… murmura-t-elle, son regard un instant perdu dans la réflexion.

-Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi lorsque je t'ai rencontré Sally, car j'étais tellement préoccupé par guérir mes blessures d'amour propre…que j'ai laissé mourir tes coéquipiers.

-Wufei… c'est du passé et tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable, ce n'est pas toi qui as attaqué notre camp, fit-elle en relevant son regard sur le jeune Préventers.

-Peut-être… mais pour moi c'est ma faiblesse qui a causé la mort de ces Hommes, et depuis ce jour, même si parfois je ne m'en sens pas digne, je n'ai jamais cessé de combattre.

La jeune femme adressa un sourire compatissant au jeune homme.

-Merci. Merci de m'avoir ramené à la raison.

-Il nous arrive à tous d'avoir des moments de faiblesse. Mais à présent nous avons besoin de toi, il faut que tu aides Heero.

-Je ferais tout mon possible.

Wufei laissa échapper un sourire, Sally se releva et il lui emboîta le pas, se dirigeant tous deux vers la chambre de la ministre.

Toute l'équipe était réunit dans la chambre et des regards soulagés accueillirent l'arrivé de Sally et Wufei.

La femme médecin se dirigea aussitôt vers le grand lit, arrivé à sa hauteur elle s'accroupit et fût accueilli d'un regard dur.

-Heero, je n'aurais pas dû réagir de cette manière, tu as raison, il reste toujours de l'espoir. Tu veux bien que je regarde ce que je peux faire ?

Le pilote accepta son aide et se retira afin de la laisser ausculter Relena.

-Ces tremblements, il faudrait pouvoir les arrêter.

Sally releva la tête vers le jeune homme. Il s'était assit sur le rebord du lit et s'essuyait son front en sueur d'un revers de main.

-Oui, je pense aussi que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Seulement à partir du moment où je lui aurais administré un décontractant, son maintient en vie dépendra uniquement de la chaleur que tu vas lui apporter, car ses cellules essayeront toujours de ralentir leur métabolisme, elles vont continuer à refroidir son corps. Je ne peux rien contre ce phénomène, et j'ignore combien de temps cela pourra durer.

-Je la réchaufferais le temps qu'il faudra, se répéta Heero.

-Et nous serons là pour y veiller, ajouta Duo, approuvé par les autres.

-Bien… alors si tu es prêt...

Le jeune homme se rallongea et reprit la ministre dans ses bras.

Pendant ce temps là, Sally alla chercher son matériel.

Elle appliqua une électrode contre l'épaule valide de la jeune fille, ce qui leur permettrait de voir constamment sa température corporelle ainsi que sa fréquence cardiaque et respiratoire.

Puis le médecin injecta le produit. Les tremblements diminuèrent d'intensité, le corps tourmenté de la jeune fille se détendit peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit profondément endormie.

Sally se releva.

-Le plus important à présent c'est de ne pas les laisser seul, il doit toujours il y avoir quelqu'un qui veille sur l'état de Heero et de Relena.

-Je m'en charge.

Trowa retourna son regard vers le jeune blond et allait prendre la parole lorsque celui-ci le coupa.

-Vous savez tous très bien que je suis le mieux placé pour intervenir, à présent laissez-nous seul, s'il vous plaît.

Quatre avait en lui l'âme d'un leader, il formulait toujours les choses de telle manière que cela paraissait être une faveur qu'il demandait aux autres. Et il y avait un tel charisme qui émanait de sa personne qu'il inspirait naturellement qu'on lui obéisse. Et les pilotes quittèrent bientôt la chambre, les laissant seul.

Le jeune homme prit une chaise et s'installa à la tête du lit. Heero l'observa, il avait les traits tirés et ne s'était manifestement pas encore remis. Et cela ne servait à rien que lui aussi se mette en danger.

-Quatre, Trowa a peut être raison, peut être qu'il est encore trop tôt pour que tu interviennes.

Le petit blond secoua la tête.

-Non, Relena a besoin de moi maintenant, ne te fie pas aux apparences, même si je parais faible, mon don lui est intact.

Quatre se concentra alors sur le jeune homme qui se rigidifia inconsciemment face à son regard.

-Ecoutes Heero… Ce n'est pas moi qui aie réellement le pouvoir de la ramener. C'est toi et toi seul. Moi je suis ici seulement pour t'y aider. Le combat que tu t'apprêtes à mener sera bien plus éprouvant pour toi que tu ne peux l'imaginer, mais si tu laisses parler ton cœur, alors elle a une chance.

-Bien compris, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Quatre ne put s'empêcher un sourire tendre à son attitude, il avait toujours sentit que sous le masque de marbre du jeune homme se cachait un être aimant.

-Bien, je vais l'appeler, cela risque de prendre un certain temps, mais surtout, fais comme si je n'étais pas là.

Heero ne rajouta pas un mot, le jeune blond se rapprocha alors de la ministre et posa sa main contre son front. Quatre ferma les yeux et laissa les émotions l'envahir, il eut une légère perte d'équilibre, mais se rattrapa de son bras libre. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, puis d'une voix à peine audible, entama son appel.

_N'aie pas peur d'être faible, car c'est ici que réside ta force._

_Tu n'as plus à fuir pour protéger car à présent c'est à moi de veiller sur toi._

_Sois toi-même, ne te caches pas._

_Cesses de t'échapper et laisses moi t'aider._

_N'aie pas peur d'être faible et laisse parler ton cœur._

_Et seulement, si tu dois, alors meurs._

_Et seulement, si tu veux, alors vis._

_Sois toi-même, ne te caches pas et aie confiance en la destiné._

_Ne fais pas attention à ce que les autres pourront dire._

_Suis juste ton propre chemin._

_Ne renonces pas et utilises ta chance. _

_De retourner à l'innocence._

_Ce ne sera pas les prémices d'une fin proche._

_Mais un retour à l'essentiel._

_Un retour à toi-même._

Le jeune homme resta ainsi plusieurs heures à réciter sa litanie, encore et encore sans jamais faiblir, et les tours de gardes ne furent plus seulement consacrés à veiller sur Heero et Relena, mais également sur Quatre qui refusa jusqu'au bout de les quitter.

Le fait qu'il répète ses paroles à haute voix, n'était pas anodin, après tout, il ne faisait que traduire ce qu'il avait ressentit de la part du pilote qui se battait pour sauver Relena.

Et Heero menait réellement une lutte acharnée, réchauffer le corps de la jeune fille s'avérait éprouvant, on pouvait constater à vue d'œil l'effort physique que cela représentait et la fatigue qui le gagnait au fil des heures, cependant il ne relâcha pas son attention une seule fois.

Et pendant ce temps là, il ressassa tout ce qui s'était passé depuis que sa vie avait croisé celle de la princesse de Sank. Relena l'avait toujours accompagné, cela il ne pouvait le nier, dans chaque situation où il s'était trouvé en position de faiblesse, son esprit se tournait irrémédiablement vers la vision de la jeune fille. D'ailleurs il n'avait jamais eu la force de la faire disparaître, et au fil du temps, il s'était même mis à la protéger, c'est à ce moment là que son combat avait fini par avoir réellement un sens. Heero avait toujours gardé à l'esprit qu'il se battait pour les Colonies, mais risquer sa vie à chaque instant prend réellement un sens lorsque c'est pour protéger quelqu'un.

Heero avait alors changé, et depuis lors, il ne se battait plus pour mourir. Mais pour vivre.

Sa mission était à présent de veiller sur la ministre, il le lui avait promis, et jamais il ne la laisserait mourir. Jamais.

… _je ne me le pardonnerais pas_.

Il fit alors glisser sa main jusqu'au ventre de la jeune fille et bascula doucement son corps un peu plus contre lui.

Il savait que ce qu'il faisait allait à l'encontre de tout ce qui lui avait été enseigné ces dernières années, mais une petite voix au fond de lui l'incitait à continuer.

Il devait suivre ses émotions.

Il resserra avec délicatesse son étreinte.

_Relena, je t'en supplie, reviens-moi !_

C'est alors que ce Quatre attendait finit par se produire, Heero avait libéré son esprit, il pouvait à présent percevoir parfaitement les émotions du pilote.

Le jeune blond ouvrit ses yeux fatigués et s'attarda quelques instant sur la vision des deux corps qui ne faisaient déjà plus qu'un sous la masse des couvertures.

Heero sentit que Quatre retirait sa main de la ministre et releva son regard.

-Mon rôle est terminé, tu es à présent capable de veiller seul sur elle… _et peut être de la sauver._

Le jeune homme adressa un regard entendu à son compagnon.

-Je sais.

Quatre lui sourit doucement.

-Bonne chance Heero.

Wufei n'avait pas prêté attention à ce que Quatre murmurait, depuis le temps qu'il répétait sans cesse les mêmes paroles, il avait fini par décrocher. Mais lorsqu'il le vit se relever péniblement il le rejoignit aussitôt.

-Quatre ?

-Nous devons les laisser seuls.

-Ce n'est pas ce que Sally avait recommandé.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas…Wufei… insista-t-il.

Le pilote soupira silencieusement et obtempéra.

Quatre referma doucement la porte puis ils prirent la direction du salon. Le jeune blond peinait à maintenir son équilibre tant il était fatigué et Wufei resta prudemment à ses côtés afin de parer à une éventuelle défaillance.

Raschid se précipita à leur rencontre dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le salon.

-Maître Quatre ! Regardez dans quel état vous êtes !

Le chef des Maganac vint le soutenir et le conduisit jusqu'à un fauteuil. Le jeune homme s'y affala et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

Cela faisait presque deux tours d'horloge qu'il n'avait pas quitté le chevet de Heero et Relena et la concentration extrême qu'il avait dût fournir l'avait vidé. Cependant il était heureux, car Heero avait enfin compris.

Un air satisfait parcouru le visage du garçon.

Duo s'impatienta, il avait beaucoup de respect pour Quatre et il comprenait qu'il puisse être fatigué, cependant il ne pouvait pas attendre davantage et il posa la question qui était suspendu à toutes les lèvres.

-Alors ?

-Pour le moment je ne peux rien faire de plus, mais j'ai confiance en Heero, s'il y a une chance de la sauver, alors il saura quoi faire.

-Donc on n'est pas plus avancé.

-Tu peux voir ça comme ça Wufei, cependant pour moi un grand pas a déjà été franchi.

Ils s'attendaient à des explications plus détaillées, mais Quatre termina ici sa réflexion et personne ne chercha à en savoir davantage.

-Autre chose, annulez les gardes… il vaut mieux les laisser seul…

Le jeune homme peinait manifestement à rester éveillé, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et sa tête se mit à pencher dangereusement vers l'avant. La puissante main de Raschid le saisit alors par l'épaule et le petit blond se réveilla en sursaut.

-Raschid… je me suis assoupit…

L'homme lui sourit avec affection.

-Maître Quatre, vous devriez aller vous reposer.

Le jeune homme se passa une main dans ses cheveux et se força à garder les yeux ouverts.

-Oui… je crois que j'en ai besoin.

-Je vais t'accompagner.

Trowa quitta la paroi du mur contre laquelle il avait pris appui et se dirigea vers son ami, il l'aida à se relever et passa un de ses bras autour des ses épaules.

-Merci…

Les deux pilotes s'éloignèrent lentement en direction des appartements du jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent au niveau du grand corridor.

La résidence de Quatre était typiquement méditerranéenne, elle était architecturalement organisée autour de la cour intérieure, spacieuse et ombragé par quelques oliviers, au centre de laquelle se trouvait une grande fontaine finement travaillée en mosaïque. La cour bien protégée, était un lieu apprécié pour sa tranquillité et sa fraîcheur, et toutes les chambres de la résidence donnaient dessus.

Trowa ouvrit la vieille porte en bois et fit pénétrer le jeune homme à l'intérieur de la pièce sombre et fraîche.

Quatre, aussitôt qu'il fut allongé, sombra dans un profond sommeil, Trowa resta quelques minutes auprès de lui, à l'observer. Sa respiration régulière le rassura, le petit blond allait bien.

-Reposes-toi, mon ami.

Il se releva alors et rejoignit les autres.

Sally et Duo stoppèrent leur conversation lorsque Trowa rentra, tous se tournèrent alors vers le jeune homme.

-Il s'est endormi, il est juste très fatigué.

Duo soupira. Heero l'inquiétait déjà suffisamment.

-Tant mieux.

Pendant plusieurs minutes le silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rompu par le grand brun.

-Au fait, as-tu des nouvelles de Lady Une ?

A cette question, tous levèrent la tête. Avec tout ce qui c'était produit ces derniers jours, ils en avaient oublié le sort de la présidente des services de renseignement des Préventers.

Le visage de Sally se voila et elle hocha la tête négativement.

-Non, aucun signe de vie…

La jeune femme était inquiète, depuis l'annonce du président, elle n'avait plus reçu de nouvelles de la part de Lady Une.

-… j'espère seulement que les Sphères Unifiées ne l'ont pas arrêtée, où pire que les Epyons Terros…

Duo se rapprocha du médecin et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, dans son genre Lady Une est plutôt tenace. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit si aisé de lui mettre la main dessus.

Sally releva la tête vers le natté qui lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

-Oui Duo, tu as sans doute raison…

_Je l'espère Sally…_

*****************************

Note de l'auteur : Les paroles de Quatre sont inspirées par Return to Innocence de Enigma que je me suis passée en boucle afin de réussir à m'imprégner du sens profond de cette chanson… J'espère que j'ai réussi ! ^^

[1] : Je fais ici référence à la promesse que Heero lui fait à la fin de la Grande Guerre. Il fait serment de toujours la protéger, elle ainsi que la planète Terre.

65


	8. Chap 7 : Restes auprès de moi

Réédité le 29/07/2009

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, en revanche, les persos que j'ai crée sont ma propriété.

RESTES AUPRES DE MOI

Heero fut surpris par le contact froid de ses mains contre la peau de la jeune fille. Il n'avait jusqu'ici pas osé « parcourir » tout son corps, mais il devait mettre sa gêne de côté s'il voulait correctement la réchauffer.

Par des gestes lents et mal assurés, il se mit prudemment à la caresser. Le pilote l'enserra un peu plus contre lui, il s'imprégna de ses courbes, de son essence, s'habituant progressivement à sa présence. Et il se surprit à penser que, lui aussi, était capable de tendresse.

Car Heero n'aimait pas les contacts physiques, le fait d'être proche de quelqu'un provoquait toujours en lui une gêne. Il n'avait jamais connu les gestes affectueux de parents où tout autre substitut, par conséquent toute manifestation d'amour lui était inconnue, mis à part peu être celle de Duo lorsqu'il lui ébouriffait joyeusement ses cheveux, un immense sourire illuminant son visage. C'était bien le seul qui osait lui exprimer son affection, Duo Maxwell, un vrai moulin à paroles, et qui n'avait peur de rien en plus !

Heero laissa échapper un sourire en pensant au natté turbulent.

Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans un lit avec Relena serrée contre lui, et à moitié nue… la situation avait de quoi être équivoque.

Il n'avait pas été préparé à ça, personne ne l'était, comment arriverait-il à agir correctement ? Duo était certainement plus expérimenté en la matière, mais le pilote s'était refusé à ce que quelqu'un d'autre touche à la jeune fille.

Il était responsable de tout ce qui lui arrivait et il se devait de réparer ses erreurs, et puis Relena c'était différent, il voulait qu'elle vive plus que toute autre chose…Pourquoi ? Il ne préférait pas se poser la question pour le moment, c'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça.

Le jeune homme fut coupé dans sa méditation par Sally qui rentra avec des pochettes de liquide d'une couleur douteuse.

-C'est l'heure du repas.

Heero retira ses bras du corps de la ministre et attendit que la jeune femme arrive à sa hauteur.

-Tu peux y aller.

Le pilote se releva, il disposait de quelques minutes pour permettre à ses membres ankylosés de se mouvoir. C'était également les seuls moments qu'il s'autorisait pour avaler un peu d'eau et de nourriture. Il ouvrit la baie vitrée et fit quelques pas le long du corridor tout en mangeant une crêpe de semoule, agrémentée de miel.

Heero inspira profondément l'air frais de l'extérieur et offrit à son visage les faibles rayons d'un soleil levant.

_C'est une si belle journée qui semble commencer…_

Il resta quelques instant à profiter du spectacle puis s'en retourna, avalant une gorgée de thé à la menthe, déposé sur la commode.

Sally était toujours auprès de la ministre, elle vérifiait que le goutte à goutte de la perfusion ne descende pas trop vite. La troisième journée du « sommeil » de la jeune fille commençait. En réalité la doctoresse se demandait comment il se pouvait qu'elle soit encore en vie, son état s'apparentait à une sorte de coma métabolique, c'est comme si au lieu de s'arrêter ses fonctions vitales s'étaient mise en état de latence, défiant toute logique scientifique, Sally ne comprenait pas. Cependant rien ne semblait encore acquit et personne ne pouvait assurer qu'elle se réveille un jour.

Un courant d'air frais parvint jusqu'à la jeune femme qui se tourna en direction de la cour intérieure.

Heero se tenait face à elle, son regard bleu qui ne laissait rien transparaître la fixait. Mais Sally n'était pas dupe, le jeune homme était épuisé et il lui semblait qu'il avait déjà perdu du poids, ce qui était normal étant donné qu'il n'avait presque rien mangé durant ces trois derniers jours. Et arriver à ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil durant aussi longtemps était au-delà de ce qu'un corps normalement constitué pouvait supporter.

Il était peut être déterminé, mais pas invincible et elle devait le convaincre d'être raisonnable.

-Heero, tu devrais te faire remplacer.

Le pilote retira son t-shirt et s'approcha du lit.

-Nous en avons déjà parlé Sally…

La jeune femme soupira._ Autant parler à un mur…_

-… je reste auprès de Relena, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne baisserai pas ma garde.

-Ce n'est pas Relena qui me préoccupe, mais toi. Je ne voudrai pas que tu ailles au-delà de tes limites.

Le pilote ignora sa remarque et se glissa sous les couvertures, le corps de la ministre c'était déjà bien refroidit, il était temps qu'il vienne lui apporter sa chaleur.

-Laisses-moi au moins te mettre une perfusion, demanda-t-elle convaincue que c'était peine perdue.

Cependant à sa grande surprise, Heero obtempéra.

Après s'être occupée du jeune homme, Sally vérifia une dernière fois que tout était en ordre puis quitta ses patients.

-Je reviendrai dans deux heures voir si tout va bien.

La jeune femme referma la porte, elle se retourna et se trouva alors face à Quatre, surprise, elle sursauta.

-Quatre bon sang ! Tu m'as fait peur !

Le jeune homme lui sourit.

-Excuses-moi, ce n'était pas dans mon intention.

Sally inspira profondément afin d'apaiser son cœur emballé.

-Tu venais voir Heero et Relena je suppose.

-Oui, mais je crois que je repasserai plus tard, je pourrai te parler ?

-Bien sûr, d'ailleurs moi aussi j'ai quelques questions à te poser, on va petit déjeuner ?

Le pilote acquiesça.

Quatre fit réchauffer du thé puis vint s'installer auprès de la jeune femme. Elle attendait qu'il prenne la parole.

-Sally, tu ne dois pas essayer de les séparer.

-Mais tu as vu dans quel état s'est mis Heero, ça n'a aucun sens d'agir de la sorte, il va se rendre malade lui aussi, voilà tout !

Tout en s'expliquant, elle fixait le jeune homme qui l'écoutait attentivement, son regard céleste masqué par quelques mèches blondes.

Quatre avait grandit, prit en taille et en force et si on continuait à l'appeler « petit blond », c'était simplement par affection. On pouvait lire dans son attitude une sérénité et une sagesse qui étaient montées en puissance durant ces dernières années. Il avait appris à voir au-delà, à chercher les causes profondes de toutes choses et son don s'était énormément développé.

Mais le regard doux et compréhensif du pilote exaspéra la jeune femme, elle baissa la tête et soupira.

-Je crois que ce sont des choses qui me dépassent.

Quatre lui sourit et se pencha vers elle, mettant sa main sur la sienne. Elle releva la tête et croisa alors son regard.

-Non Sally, c'est juste une question d'ouverture d'esprit, Relena a besoin d'Heero pour trouver sa voie, il faut aller au delà du domaine médical si l'on veut la ramener, ou alors, on aura pas tout essayé, je ne peux pas mieux te l'expliquer, mais j'ai la sensation qu'elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour la guider.

-Quelqu'un pour la guider… pourquoi pas toi ? Tu es proche de la ministre, de plus tu as des facilités dans ce domaine.

-Non, c'est Heero qui en premier lieu a déterminé ses choix durant la Grande Guerre, moi, je ne suis apparu dans sa vie que beaucoup plus tard, et même si nous sommes très liés, il restera toujours plus important.

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans le regard du jeune homme, mais disparut trop vite pour que Sally la remarque.

-C'est à Heero de décider jusqu'où il ira, nous savons tous les deux que les limites ne sont pas un problème pour lui, cependant, Sally tu ne dois pas interférer.

-Très bien, il en sera fait selon ta demande.

-Merci…

*****************************

Dans une ancienne base militaire d'Amérique du Nord…

-Avez vous réussi à établir une liaison sécurisée avec le satellite ?

-Non, Mademoiselle, pas encore, apparemment ils ont modifié tous les codes d'accès.

Le regard de la jeune femme s'obscurcit.

-Je me suis laissée berner comme une débutante. _Treize, pardonnez-moi…._

-Vous êtes mon meilleur hacker Tom, alors faites-moi sauter ce programme.

Le grand brun se frotta les mains et un sourire malicieux apparut sur son visage.

-Je vais leur montrer de quoi un gars de l'unité spéciale est capable !

-Tyler au rapport !

Elle se retourna.

-Ne soyez pas si formel jeune homme, les Préventers n'existent plus.

L'agent rompit et lui sourit en retour.

-La base est sous contrôle, nous attendons vos ordres Lady Une.

-Malheureusement nous sommes bien impuissants, pour le moment reposez-vous et tâchez de maintenir la garde autour de la base, on ne sait jamais.

-Très bien mon commandant !

La jeune femme soupira en le regardant partir.

-Combien de fois est ce que je lui ai dit de ne plus m'appeler ainsi…

L'écran central s'alluma et un visage féminin apparu.

-Les soldats de l'ancienne armée te resteront toujours fidèles, et continueront à te nommer « mon commandant » car à travers toi c'est l'aura de Treize qui transparaît.

-Heureuse de te revoir.

-Moi aussi, alors, il paraît que vous avez des problèmes sur terre ?

-En effet…

*****************************

-Oui M. le président, bien sûr M. le président, je n'oublie pas, je… M. le président ?

Rahh, quel crétin !

Onze jeta le communicateur au sol avec rage. Un des Epyons Terros s'approcha craintivement.

-Mon…mon lieutenant…je…

-Quoi ! Vous avez retrouvé la trace de l'unité spéciale ?

-Euh… et bien c'est à dire que… bafouilla le jeune garçon.

-Alors qu'est ce que vous faites devant moi ! Je ne veux plus vous voir tant que vous n'aurez pas retrouvé ces maudit Préventers, c'est bien compris ! aboya-t-il.

Le soldat se mit au garde-à-vous et le salua.

-A vos ordres !

Onze tourna dans son bureau comme un fauve en cage.

-Bon sang, satané Préventers ! Comment ont-ils put nous échapper ? Les Gundams ? Oui c'est ça, les Gundams leur sont sûrement venu en aide.

Le « second problème » lui revint alors en mémoire.

La réapparition des Gundams avait ébranlé la confiance aveugle que les citoyens avaient dans les Sphères Unifiées, et ce, d'autant plus depuis qu'un de ses appareils avait ouvert le feu sur la vice-ministre des affaires étrangères.

Un sourire mauvais apparu sur ses lèvres en pensant à la jeune fille.

_Si belle et si innocente… la mort a dû t'apparaître bien douce !_

Seulement son sacrifice avait eu un effet désastreux sur la crédibilité des Epyons Terros, et par conséquent sur celle des Sphères Unifiées.

L'homme tapa du poing sur la table.

-Encore ce pilote de Gundam ! S'il n'avait pas été là, elle serait morte bien avant !

*****************************

Le soir du quatrième jour tomba, Quatre sortit de la chambre et se dirigea lentement vers le salon.

Même lui qui y avait crût plus que tout commençait à perdre espoir, de les voir dans cet état l'avait abattu. Il en venait à se demander si avoir encouragé Heero à agir de la sorte ne les avait finalement pas tous conduit vers plus de souffrances.

Il ouvrit la grande porte et dû faire face aux regards interrogateurs de ses amis. Mais tous virent dans les yeux du jeune homme que l'espoir s'affinait encore un peu plus.

-Sa vie ne bat plus que d'une aile, quant à Heero… encore quelques heures et il tombera d'épuisement…

Duo se releva.

-Mais on ne peut pas le laisser faire ! Cette histoire va mal se terminer !

Quatre s'emporta.

-Je t'en prie Duo ! Vas-y ! Vas lui dire que celle qu'il aime va mourir ! Moi je peux pas !

-…

-Je… je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas… je…

Les yeux du jeune blond commençaient à se remplir de larmes, lourdes de toute la colère que ce sentiment d'impuissance provoquait en lui. Duo se rapprocha et lui entoura doucement les épaules.

-Viens Quatre.

La tension s'accroissait sur la base, un silence pesant s'installa après le départ des deux pilotes, la déclaration de Quatre avait jeté un froid.

-Alors comme ça… Heero et Relena… commença Sally à demi-mot.

-Cela ne fait que confirmer ce que tout le monde soupçonnait, lui répondit Wufei.

Quatre éclata en sanglot dans les bras de son ami. Duo les conduisit jusqu'à un petit banc en fer forgé et le serra contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il eut épuisé toutes les larmes de son corps. Lorsqu'il sentit le jeune homme se détendre, il desserra doucement son emprise et Quatre se releva.

-Excuses-moi Duo…

-Il faut pas… Je suis désolé, je voulais pas te blesser.

-Moi non plus.

-Et bien nous voilà bien avancé !

Quatre ne put retenir un faible sourire.

-En toute honnêteté, je préfère te voir sourire que pleurer.

-Merci.

Mais le visage du jeune homme se ternit à nouveau.

-Quatre…

-Je ne veux pas Duo ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure !

Le pilote resserra à nouveau son étreinte.

-Je sais…

*****************************

Heero avait bien sentit que Quatre perdait espoir. Il avait l'air si triste et si résigné.

Le jeune homme ferma involontairement les yeux, mais se força à les rouvrir aussitôt.

_Non… il ne faut pas, je dois continuer… j'y arriverai… j'y arriverai quoiqu'il m'en coûte !_

Il tourna son regard vers la ministre, elle avait glissé et se retrouvait sur le dos, Heero rassembla ses forces et la fit basculer contre lui. Il remonta les couvertures et croisa ses bras dans le dos de la jeune fille, de sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger.

-Je ne t'abandonnerai pas ! souffla-t-il.

Puis le silence retomba, et la longue lutte de l'esprit du pilote contre son corps reprit. Il devait rester concentré afin de ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil.

Tout à coup Heero sursauta. Il croyait avoir sentit quelque chose le toucher. Etait-ce sont esprit qui se jouait de lui ?

Il s'immobilisa et attendit.

_Serait-ce possible que…_

Une seconde fois on effleura sa peau.

D'un geste du bras il dégagea les couvertures, découvrant ainsi la jeune fille. Relena était recroquevillée contre le corps du pilote, ses deux mains jointes au niveau de son torse.

Il l'observa avec attention et ce qu'il espérait se produisit, les doigts de la jeune fille se contractèrent à nouveau, le frôlant insensiblement.

Heero se saisit aussitôt de la petite main froide et l'appela doucement.

-Relena, réveilles-toi.

Il fit courir sa main le long du corps de la jeune fille qui se tendit à son toucher.

-Tu sens ma main ? Tu es encore vivante, alors reviens… je t'en prie, reviens !

Le pilote put sentir contre lui que la respiration de la ministre s'accélérait, il se décala prudemment afin de dégager la tête de la jeune fille qui s'était logée contre la base de son cou.

Relena s'éveillait difficilement, comme si une partie d'elle-même se refusait à revenir. Elle se sentait si bien là où elle se trouvait, tout n'était que douceur, à quoi bon vouloir retourner à un monde si cruel ?

Mais la jeune fille savait que l'on se battait pour qu'elle revienne, elle avait entendu son appel et ne pouvait pas y rester indifférente.

Elle se força de nouveau à avancer vers la voix qui criait son nom, et au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressa, ses sensations revinrent. Le froid et la douleur l'envahirent. Elle s'arrêta un instant, hésitante, mais une douce présence l'entoura, une présence qui lui disait « _Je ne t'abandonnerai pas ». _

_Heero… Heero aides-moi !_

-Restes auprès de moi Relena, prononça-t-il aussitôt.

La dernière phrase du pilote retentit clairement dans son esprit et tout s'illumina autour d'elle.

_Heero !_

Ses yeux azur s'ouvrirent faiblement, elle fut d'abord éblouie par l'intensité de la lumière, mais peu à peu les contours du visage du jeune homme se dessinèrent jusqu'à le percevoir distinctement.

Elle vit d'abord ses yeux bleus, ils semblaient si heureux… puis son sourire, Heero souriait.

Relena voulut prononcer son nom mais aucun son ne parvint à sortir.

-Non n'essayes pas de parler.

Il rapprocha sa main et lui caressa doucement le visage, elle ferma les yeux et s'imprégna de son toucher, il était tellement doux.

-Tu m'as fait si peur…

A ces mots la jeune fille rouvrit ses yeux et les plongea dans ceux du pilote. Heero fut surpris, il ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse comprendre le sens de ses paroles, il sembla hésiter un instant, puis se ravisa.

Il restèrent ainsi de longues secondes leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre.

Relena voulu elle aussi pouvoir le toucher, être sûre qu'il était bien là, tout semblait si… irréel.

Elle tenta de relever sa main jusqu'à son visage, mais cela eut pour seul effet une légère contraction de ses phalanges. C'était trop difficile. Elle se sentit tout à coup terriblement impuissante, la faible lueur qui avait éclairé son regard disparut et elle détourna la tête.

Le jeune homme fut troublé par sa réaction, il la resserra un peu plus contre lui et remonta les couvertures.

-Tout ira bien, à présent reposes-toi, je reste à tes cotés.

Des larmes ruisselèrent le long du cou du pilote. La princesse pleurait silencieusement.

Heero sentit de nouveau la chaleur des émotions monter en lui, d'abord la colère, puis la peine qui s'insinuait peu à peu dans son cœur. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été triste, mais pour la première fois de sa vie il éprouva cette douleur profonde qu'assène la souffrance d'un être aimé.

_Non…ne pleures pas, je déteste te voir souffrir._

Il la caressa avec douceur, ses larmes finirent par se tarirent et elle s'endormit.

Il attendit encore plusieurs minutes, puis dès qu'il fut assuré que son sommeil ne serait pas secoué par de nouveaux sanglots, il se laissa gagner par la fatigue et s'endormit à son tour.

Au milieu de la nuit, un jeune homme assez grand, une large mèche barrant son visage, pénétra dans la pièce sans prendre la peine d'allumer. Il connaissait la pénombre, elle avait toujours fait partie de son existence et il la considérait comme son allié, il se sentait bien dans la nuit et puis il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de déranger les deux êtres qui dormaient.

La pâle lumière de la lune qui filtrait à travers les rideaux de lin éclaira faiblement les contours de son sourire, lui donnant une mimique de clown.

Il resta encore quelques instant auprès d'eux, pour être sûr, puis il fit demi-tour et les quitta aussi discrètement qu'il était entré.

_Tout ira bien à présent._

Le matin se leva timidement sur la plaine d'Al-jirma, les brumes n'étaient pas encore dissipées lorsque Sally rejoignit les pilotes qui déjeunaient en silence. Quatre ne s'était pas encore levé, Wufei lui fit un bref signe de tête en guise salut et replongea dans la contemplation de son café noir. Duo étendait silencieusement de la confiture de figue sur sa galette de blé, son humeur joyeuse l'avait quitté depuis la veille et il se contenta d'un « bonjour » prononcé du bout des lèvres, quant à Trowa, il lui tournait le dos et s'affairait au-dessus de l'évier.

La jeune femme fit un faible sourire et vint s'asseoir devant la tasse de thé que celui-ci lui tendit.

-Merci…

Sally plongea ses lèvres dans le liquide brûlant et avala une gorgée, espérant que cela suffirait à lui redonner du courage pour la journée qui s'annonçait. Elle avait peu dormit, son visage était très pâle et des cernes prenaient forme, lui donnant une expression assez macabre.

-Tu fais peine à voir.

-Ca fait toujours plaisir de bon matin, lui répondit-elle d'un ton à moitié concerné.

-C'est juste que si je ne te le dis pas, personne ne le fera. Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu.

La jeune femme qui regardait fixement le fond de sa tasse releva les yeux vers le natté.

-Oui, je sais. Merci Duo.

-Je t'en prie.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, seulement perturbé par les bruits de cuillères se heurtant aux parois des tasses.

Sally remuait nerveusement son thé, elle savait qui avait été de garde cette nuit et elle voulait savoir comment ses « patients » allaient, mais plus les jours s'écoulaient, et plus le sujet devenait difficile à aborder pour tout le monde. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de réflexions, elle se lança.

-Comment vont Heero et Relena ?

Elle prononça sa question d'un seul souffle, mais elle se sentit néanmoins libéré d'un poids énorme.

-Ils dorment, répondit simplement le grand brun.

-Au sens propre ou au sens figuré ? ajouta Duo sur un ton sarcastique.

Habituellement c'était à lui que revenait le rôle de faire des mots d'humour, mais là, il n'avait pas le cœur à ça et il trouvait « l'humour » de Trowa passablement agaçant.

-Au sens propre, Relena s'est réveillée, dit-il d'un ton impassible.

Sally et Wufei sursautèrent sur leur siège et Duo avala de travers.

Il toussa à plusieurs reprises mais fut le premier à réagir.

-Tu peux répéter là parce que je crois que j'ai mal compris, fit-il en indiquant son oreille de l'index.

-Tu as parfaitement entendu.

La mâchoire de Duo s'abaissa.

-C'est pas une façon d'annoncer les bonnes nouvelles ça tu sais ! Et si tu essayes de plaisanter, tu es vraiment très mauvais aujourd'hui.

-Vas-y et tu en jugeras par toi-même.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se dirigea rapidement en direction des chambres.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et un courant d'air parcourut la pièce pour s'arrêter au niveau du lit.

Duo se rapprocha un peu plus, il retint son souffle et l'appela doucement.

-Heero tu m'entends ?

-Tu as fais tellement de bruit que tu aurais pu réveiller les morts, lui répondit-il en dégageant son visage à moitié dissimulé par les couvertures.

Le ton employé par Heero lui fit immédiatement comprendre que ce que Trowa avait dit était véridique. Un immense sourire prit forme sur son visage.

-Apparemment cette nuit a été riche en émotions !

-Elle va bien.

-Tu m'en vois ravi ! On avait fini par croire qu'elle ne se réveillerait jamais !

Duo ne s'attarda pas, voyant bien que son ami était épuisé et qu'il venait d'être sortit de son sommeil sans considération.

Relena bougea, visiblement elle aussi les avait entendu. Le jeune homme rabattit le drap jusqu'à son menton, de sorte que la ministre soit totalement recouverte, puis il ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil l'envahir.

Sally passa dans la matinée, elle se contenta de constater d'après les appareils que la ministre s'était effectivement réveillée, lui remit une perfusion puis les quitta, comprenant que pour le moment, sa place n'était pas ici.

*****************************

Relena reprit connaissance doucement, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'éveiller totalement. Son corps tout entier semblait lui crier sa souffrance et l'accablait de vouloir encore lui demander le moindre effort. Cette sensation qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu ressentir à nouveau. Celle qui ne faisait apparaître en elle qu'un seul visage : celui de Onze.

Mais à force de persévérance, elle parvint à se séparer de cette sensation sordide, et pour la seconde fois, ses yeux revirent la lumière du jour.

Une lumière tamisée l'accueillit, il faisait tiède, et l'endroit était très rassurant, une douce sérénité s'en dégageait.

Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour que son esprit atteigne un état d'éveil suffisant, et qu'elle commence à se demander où est ce qu'elle se trouvait. Sa vision se fit plus nette, elle vit d'abord sa main qui enserrait les doigts d'une autre. Puis, tout près d'elle, un torse se soulever et s'abaisser par intermittence, puis elle sentit une main contre sa hanche.

Cette main qui se mit en mouvement.

En sortant de sa torpeur, Relena avait inconsciemment serré un peu plus fort la main de Heero et cela avait suffit à le réveiller.

Le pilote dégagea les couvertures du visage de la ministre.

Un froid mordant et une lumière vive agressèrent la jeune fille qui se resserra d'instinct un peu plus contre celui qui lui apportait sa chaleur.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

A cette voix si familière, elle releva des yeux surpris, et rencontra ceux de son interlocuteur, un instant troublés, mais qui reprirent presque aussitôt une teinte rassurante.

Alors elle n'avait pas rêvé ? Elle se souvenait bien d'un sentiment agréable lié au pilote, mais ça n'était pas réel pour elle. Et pourtant…

Elle voulut parler, mais elle ne parvint qu'à un mouvement à peine perceptible de ses lèvres. Heero lui adressa un faible sourire.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ne te forces pas.

Relena répondit du mieux qu'elle put à son sourire, mais elle vit bien dans ses yeux qu'il était déçu. Elle voulut chasser cette image de son esprit et détourna son regard, c'est alors qu'elle prit pleinement conscience de sa situation. Ses yeux tombèrent sur son corps dénudé, sa poitrine seulement couverte par une bande de tissu qui maintenait le bandage de son épaule et surtout, ses multiples contusions où se mêlaient hématomes et écorchures en tout genre.

Elle se recroquevilla et dissimula son visage, elle se sentait terriblement honteuse.

Heero comprit aussitôt l'origine de sa gêne.

-Relena…

Mais la jeune fille ne réagit pas à son appel et il eut pour seule réponse qu'elle se referme un peu plus.

Le pilote n'insista pas davantage. Il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Alors il appliqua ce qu'il avait appris au cours de ses derniers jours à ses côtés. Il la caressa, effleurant avec douceur sa longue chevelure, soulevant son parfum délicat. Et il constata avec soulagement qu'il avait prit la bonne décision, puisqu'elle se détendit peu à peu à son toucher.

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurai jamais dû t'imposer ça, mais il fallait te réchauffer et c'était la solution la plus efficace, murmura-t-il.

Relena serra un peu plus la main du jeune homme, puis elle perdit connaissance.

*****************************

L'écran s'alluma sur un personnage dissimulé par l'obscurité. D'après les contours fins de sa silhouette, il était difficile de déterminer si c'était un homme ou une femme. De longs cheveux tombaient de part et d'autre de ses épaules. Sa voix cependant imposait l'autorité.

-Alors lieutenant, dites-moi donc comment nos affaires se présentent.

Onze s'inclina et posa un genou au sol.

-Les forces spéciales nous ont échappé Monsieur.

-Voilà qui est bien triste… Lieutenant vous enchaînez erreurs sur erreurs, vous seriez bien avisé de me prévenir à l'avenir avant de prendre des initiatives stupides.

Onze se courba un peu plus et serra les dents.

-Monsieur, je pensais que vous vouliez que la fille…

-Eh bien vous pensez très mal. Qu'espériez-vous en assassinant la ministre ! Relena Peacecraft reste un symbole pour bien des Hommes. D'autant plus que nous ignorons si elle est vraiment morte, son corps n'a pas été retrouvé.

-Croyez-moi Monsieur, dans l'état où nous l'avons trouvé à l'hôpital, je peux vous assurez qu'elle n'est plus de ce monde.

-Je vous le souhaite, tant qu'à faire les choses faites-les biens, vous n'auriez déjà pas dû la laisser sortir du satellite.

-…

-A présent il va falloir réparer votre erreur, montrer aux citoyens des Sphères Unifiées qu'ils doivent avoir confiance en nous. Et pour rallier le peuple derrière le pouvoir autoritaire, nous allons déclarer la guerre.

L'homme fit apparaître derrière lui une carte de la Terre et des Colonies gravitant autour. Une série de points rouges s'allumèrent sur le plan.

-Vous voyez tous ces points, ce sont les zones de résistance aux Sphères Unifiées, cela va de petits territoires de Rebelles à des pays tout entiers. Vous allez attaquer ces points de tension parce qu'ils vont vous déclarer la guerre.

Onze surprit par cette déclaration releva vivement la tête.

-Mais Monsieur…

Cependant face au charisme imposant de son maître, il abdiqua.

-… il en sera fait selon vos ordres.

-De nouveaux types d'armure mobile vont vous être livrés. Il est évident que les combats devront faire le moins de dégâts possible, les membres du conseil ont été formels à ce sujet.

-Je comprends. Et pour les Gundams ?

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres du chef des Epyons Terros.

-Les Gundams ne vous poseront aucun problème, ils se battent pour la paix, par conséquent ils ne pourront prendre part à ce conflit. Ils n'auront bientôt plus leur place, ils mourront et nous érigerons notre idéal sur leur cendre.

Onze lui sourit en retour.

-Oui Monsieur.

-Bien, je vous transmets un rapport détaillé sur les prochains événements, et cette fois-ci, lieutenant, faites du bon travail.

-Comptez sur moi Monsieur.

Et l'écran s'éteignit.

*****************************

Deux jours plus tard…

Sally et Quatre pénétrèrent dans la chambre, Heero avait repris l'essentiel de ses forces et il était réveillé.

Quatre se dirigea vers ses amis.

-Alors, comment ça va ?

-Elle a beaucoup bougé dans son sommeil et a été secouée de tremblement à plusieurs reprises, elle s'est réveillée plusieurs fois très peu de temps, mais elle n'a toujours pas prononcé un mot.

-Pour les spasmes, c'est normal, j'ai diminué la dose de décontractant, à présent on va voir comment elle réagit si on stimule ses fonctions vitales, Heero, on va la découvrir et la mettre sur le dos.

Relena réagit en sentant qu'on essayait de la manipuler et serra la main du pilote, mais il se défit de son emprise. La main de la jeune fille retomba alors sur le matelas et elle s'immobilisa.

Les deux hommes regardèrent la ministre, soucieux.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas.

La jeune femme entreprit alors de refaire le bandage de son épaule qu'elle n'avait pas put retoucher depuis plusieurs jours. La blessure apparut, l'incision était nette, de cinq centimètres environ. Elle était de couleur vive au centre, ce qui indiquait qu'elle n'avait pas encore cicatrisée. Elle nettoya la peau autour de la plaie et une coloration bleuâtre apparut, signe de l'infection.

-Elle cicatrise mal, mais au moins l'infection ne s'est pas étendue.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Sally la soignait lorsque la jeune fille se remit à trembler.

-Apparemment, elle n'est toujours pas capable de gérer sa température interne.

Le médecin lui injecta une dose de décontractant mais l'effet ne se fit pas connaître.

-C'est pas vrai ! Quatre tiens-lui fermement l'épaule, il faut absolument que je termine ce bandage.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta aussitôt.

-Je ne comprends pas ! Ca aurait dû l'immobiliser instantanément !

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'accéléra alors un peu plus et elle s'éveilla. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent faiblement mais se refermèrent aussitôt sous l'effet de la douleur, s'ensuivit un profond râle.

Relena tentait d'échapper à ceux qu'elle prenait pour des agresseurs, son bras se releva pour s'agripper à celui qui la retenait et elle se contracta un peu plus.

-Hee…Heero…appela-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

-Relena ! Calmes-toi !

Au son de cette voix qui sonnait si bien dans son esprit, elle relâcha son emprise et tourna la tête vers Quatre. Le regard qu'elle lui adressa le bouleversa.

Elle luttait de toutes ses forces contre l'effet des médicaments, mais elle ne parvint bientôt plus à tenir ses yeux ouverts, et, contre son gré, reparti dans l'inconscient.

Sally venait de terminer, le jeune blond la libéra mais resta quelques seconde immobile, face à elle. Il voulut la toucher mais au dernier moment se ravisa.

-Quatre ? l'appela Heero alors qu'il restait fixé sur Relena, le regard triste.

Le petit blond cilla et adressa un sourire à son ami.

-Ce n'est rien, veilles bien sur elle.

-Comptes sur moi.

-Bien, je crois que je ne peux rien faire de plus, coupa la jeune femme.

-Reposez-vous, Heero je t'apporterais un repas dans la soirée.

Dès qu'il furent sortis de la chambre, Quatre quitta Sally avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lui demander des explications sur ce qui venait de se produire, elle soupira.

_Je le verrai plus tard._

Les sentiments de la jeune femme étaient partagés entre de l'admiration et de l'indécision. Tout ce qui venait de se produire ces derniers jours avait mis à rude épreuve ses certitudes et sa confiance en elle.

_Comment Heero a-t-il put ? _

La déclaration que Quatre avait faite il y a quelques jours lui revint en mémoire.

La jeune femme secoua la tête pour sortir de ses réflexions.

-Non voyons, ça n'a aucun sens.

Tout en cherchant à comprendre, elle arriva dans sa chambre et s'installa devant son portable. La jeune femme remarqua alors la petite icône qui indiquait l'arrivée d'un mail.

Elle cliqua sur l'enveloppe et la vidéo apparut.

« Bonjour Sally, désolée de ne pas t'avoir donnée de nouvelles auparavant, mais mes hommes et moi avons été pris en chasse par les Epyons Terros. Ils n'ont eu personne de mon unité et nous organisons notre résistance. Contactes-moi au plus vite, tu sais comment faire, à bientôt j'espère ».

Elle se saisit aussitôt de son portable et se dirigea rapidement vers le salon.

Duo et Trowa faisaient une partie d'échec. A l'air pressé de la jeune femme ils relevèrent tous deux la tête.

Dès que tout le monde fut réunit, Sally leur expliqua la situation, puis elle entama de contacter Une.

-J'établis la liaison satellite code delta.

-Laisses, je vais le faire, ça ira plus vite.

Sally se releva et céda sa place à Wufei.

Le code delta était un programme sécurisé que Wufei avait mis au point. Il était connu d'un cercle très restreint de personnes seulement constitué de l'élite des Préventers et des pilotes de Gundam. Wufei y avait travaillé plusieurs mois, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parfait. Le programme agissait comme un virus dans le sens où il utilisait le réseau sous couvert d'une autre information qui circulait en même temps, de ce fait, leur communication devenait indétectable.

Lady Une reconnu immédiatement le sigle delta s'afficher sur l'écran et ouvrit la communication.

Le visage de Wufei apparu, remplacé rapidement par celui de Sally avec en toile de fond les autres pilotes.

La jeune femme leur sourit, elle était rassurée de voir qu'ils allaient bien.

-J'ai eu peur qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose. Après les derniers événements, j'ai cru que vous étiez… et Melle Darlian… mais que s'est-il passé ? Non ne me dites pas que tout ce qu'ils disent est vrai, elle n'est pas…

-Non rassures-toi, elle est encore en vie.

Lady Une soupira de soulagement.

-Dieu merci, je n'ose pas imaginer comment son frère aurait réagit si j'avais eu à lui confirmer la mort de sa sœur.

-Milliardo est au courant de la situation alors ? questionna Sally.

-Oui, les communications vers Mars sont filtrées par les Sphères Unifiées, c'était donc de ma responsabilité que de l'informer de ce qui venait d'arriver.

-Et comment a-t-il réagit ? demanda Wufei.

-Lui et Noin partent de la planète demain, le temps de confier le commandement et d'organiser leur départ.

-Ca signifie qu'ils seront là d'ici un mois et demi.

-On aura besoin de gens comme eux pour combattre contre les Epyons Terros.

-C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit Trowa, qu'un peu d'aide ne sera vraiment pas de trop face à ce qui se prépare.

-Qu'avez-vous appris ? questionna Quatre.

-Que les Epyons Terros se préparent au combat, contre qui, ça en revanche, je l'ignore, mais mes hommes y travaillent.

-Oui, nous avons repéré nous aussi des mouvements de troupe, mais peut être qu'ils se mettent en place simplement pour affirmer leur pouvoir, analysa Trowa.

-C'est possible, je ne suis sûre de rien, tout est tellement flou autour de cette organisation.

-Heero entreprenait des recherches avant l'enlèvement de la ministre, je vous transmettrai son dossier, il y a certaines choses que nous ignorions et qu'il a découvert, proposa Duo.

-Merci, ça pourra peut être nous aider, pour le moment ont est un peu limité, il n'y a presque rien d'opérationnel.

-Mais où êtes-vous ?

-Nous sommes dans les rocheuses, près du lac Blue Pearl. C'était une ancienne base arrière d'Oz, je l'avais gardée en état, juste au cas où… Ne t'inquiètes pas nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut et mes hommes mettent actuellement au point un réseau informatique à partir du programme delta.

-Et après ça, vous serez les yeux et les oreilles de la résistance, poursuivit Duo.

-C'est en effet le but recherché, nous n'avons aucun moyen armé de riposter, la seule chose que l'ont peut faire pour le moment, c'est d'essayer d'anticiper leur action.

-Oui, c'est la meilleure stratégie à adopter, confirma Trowa.

-Il y a déjà des groupes d'opposition qui apparaissent, mais ils ne sont pas structurés, il faudrait quelqu'un qui puisse les unir, est ce que Relena pourrait…

-Non, on ne peu plus rien lui demander, la coupa Quatre.

Lady Une fronça un sourcil.

-Mais que s'est-il passé ?

-A vrai dire je l'ignore moi-même… répondit Sally à voix basse.

-C'est une longue histoire… commença Quatre.

Terminé le 12/07/2003


	9. Chap 8 : Le testament

Réédité 20/08/2009

Disclaimer : Presque tout ( je dis bien presque ^^ ) ce qui constitue cette histoire n'est pas de moi, ni l'univers, ni les persos de la série Gundam wing.

LE TESTAMENT

16 Septembre de l'AC 197,

Relena s'agita sous les couvertures, Heero s'arrêta un instant et observa la jeune fille. Sally lui avait demandé de la laisser progressivement seule, de sorte que son corps soit forcé de réagir et qu'elle reprenne enfin le dessus, mais pour lui, le problème venait d'ailleurs. Il ferma le fichier sécurisé de son portable et la rejoignit.

Elle était éveillée, luttant contre elle-même pour se réchauffer, mais elle n'avait réussi à récolter que des tremblements incontrôlés qui avaient fini par attirer l'attention d'Heero.

Elle se sentait tellement incapable.

-Je… je suis désolée, balbutia-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Allons, ne dis pas ça.

Le jeune homme se glissa à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras, immédiatement sa chaleur l'envahit et Relena s'apaisa.

Un silence pesant s'installa et elle n'osa plus bouger.

Tout lui échappait, elle ne contrôlait plus rien de son existence, elle ignorait ce que Heero voulait faire d'elle, ce qu_'ils_ voulaient faire d'elle d'ailleurs, et cela l'effrayait terriblement. Elle ne voulait plus, elle ne pouvait plus se battre, il y avait eu trop de sacrifices et trop de souffrances. Elle aurait dû mourir elle aussi, tout aurait été tellement plus simple.

C'est la ministre que Heero voulait sauver, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Ses sentiments envers lui étaient bien trop fort pour qu'elle puisse lui en vouloir. Car elle l'admirait. Et elle l'aimait, d'un amour si frugale et si intense à la fois.

Mais à présent, tout ça c'était terminé, et elle serait honnête avec lui, une dernière fois.

Et elle brisa le silence.

-Ca suffit, laisses-moi, dit-elle en le repoussant d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.

Le pilote se redressa alors, posant son regard sur la jeune fille.

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas faire ça, déclara-t-il d'un ton calme.

-Bien sûr que si ! lui répondit-elle d'une voix vacillante.

Cette fois il fut plus surpris. Il pensait qu'elle était gênée par sa présence, mais sa voix tremblante semblait cacher autre chose de plus profond.

-Relena, qu'est-ce que…

Mais elle le coupa.

-C'est fini Heero, je ne veux plus…

Sa gorge se serra, les mots peinaient à sortir d'elle. Jusqu'à ce que la digue ne se brise :

- je ne veux plus me battre… plus jamais !

Elle n'osa pas affronter son regard tellement elle se sentait honteuse. Pourtant elle n'aurait vu en lui aucun mépris.

-La ministre est morte, alors vas-t'en… tu n'as… tu n'as plus aucune raison de t'intéresser à moi… termina-t-elle d'une voix de plus en plus faible.

Elle hoqueta, mais résista au flot de larmes qui la gagnaient, elle ne pleurerait pas, pas devant lui.

Heero accusa le coup.

_Alors c'est tout ce qu'elle pense de moi… Mais je… enfin je… non, c'est… mais c'est…_

-C'est faux ! Retentit une voix puissante, mais néanmoins teintée de peine.

Relena sursauta et Heero se redressa d'un seul coup, c'était sortit tout seul.

Il resta quelques secondes sans pouvoir réagir, mais se ressaisit en voyant la jeune fille couchée à ses côtés. Il devait mettre les choses au clair.

-Relena, jamais il n'a été question de te demander quoi que ce soit…

-…

-S'il te plaît, regardes-moi, je… je t'en prie regardes-moi !

L'appel du pilote eut raison de la jeune fille qui l'affronta, de ce regard qui le décida enfin à lui exprimer ses sentiments.

Une lueur différente éclaira les yeux du jeune homme.

-Ecoutes-moi bien, je veux que tu vives et la princesse m'importe peu.

Son cœur s'était complètement emballé en quelques secondes. Comme si ses propres paroles lui avaient fait l'effet un électrochoc. Il ne comprenait pas encore avec certitude les sentiments qui l'habitaient. Mais il savait à présent qu'il voulait plus que tout autre chose que Relena reste en vie. C'était devenu le plus important pour lui. Alors il se décida à continuer d'écouter ses émotions, et de ne pas chercher à réfléchir en terme concret. Jusqu'à présent cette ligne de conduite lui avait toujours permis de trouver son équilibre. C'est ainsi qu'il approcha doucement sa main pour lui effleurer la joue, joignant dans ses paroles ce que son corps tout entier lui criait :

-Je… je ne veux pas te perdre.

Relena resta interdite. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi, aussi sincère et aussi vulnérable.

Elle releva sa main et lui caressa longuement le visage, s'imprégnant de cet homme qui se découvrait à elle, s'assurant qu'il était bien réel.

-Moi non plus… souffla-t-elle les yeux emplis de larmes.

Heero lui sourit doucement et peu à peu, s'abaissa vers elle, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent sa peau si douce, jusqu'à ce que, le souffle court, il l'embrasse avec délicatesse.

Relena goûta de nouveau à ses lèvres qui lui avaient tant manquée, à ce contact qui lui insufflait tant de forces. Le temps sembla se suspendre, aucun des deux ne voulant rompre la magie de l'instant présent, c'est dans une synchronie parfaite qu'ils se séparèrent. [2]

-Ne vas plus jamais croire une chose pareille, lui dit-il aussitôt.

Heero ne détacha pas son regard. La flamme qu'il connaissait si bien en elle sembla vaciller un peu moins, mais le voile sombre qui avait recouvert le cœur de Relena ne se dissipait pas.

-Heero, je…

Mais il posa ses doigts contre ses lèvres.

-Quoi qu'il advienne, continua-t-il.

-Je… je te le promets.

Le pilote l'entoura alors doucement de ses bras et la souleva contre lui. Relena apprécia son étreinte comme le plus beau des présents. Elle laissa sa force tranquille l'envahir, bercée par les pulsations accélérées du cœur du jeune homme, qui s'apaisèrent peu à peu. Heero la caressa doucement pour éviter qu'elle ne se refroidisse. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, silencieux, leurs gestes parlant pour eux. Jusqu'à ce que la main de Relena se crispe.

Elle voulait lui dire, tout lui raconter, exprimer ce froid immense qui s'était emparé d'elle peu à peu, mais rien ne voulu sortir…

-C'est si difficile… murmura-t-elle.

-Je sais…

Relena prit alors appui sur le torse du pilote et se redressa, il s'immobilisa mais tourna sensiblement la tête en sa direction. Elle lui déposa un tendre baiser à la commissure des lèvres avant de retomber contre son torse, emportée en quelques secondes par le sommeil.

*****************************

Duo et Trowa étaient dans le grand hangar, chacun affairé sur sa machine.

Duo n'aimant pas travailler en silence, il avait donc allumé le canal de son armure mobile sur les ondes internationales. Tout en fredonnant, il étudiait les nouvelles aptitudes de son Gundam. Jusqu'à ce que l'air qu'il écoutait soit soudainement remplacé par le silence.

-C'est pas vrai ! Des Gundams plus performant hein ? Et même pas capable de mettre une radio qui fonctionne correctement ! marmonna le natté tout en se contorsionnant pour sortir de sa position inconfortable afin d'aller s'expliquer avec l'appareil en faute.

Trowa soupira, il préférait la musique aux jérémiades de Duo.

-Le Deathscythe est une œuvre parfaite, elle n'a aucun défaut.

Le jeune homme qui venait de se relever sursauta devant le visage ridé qui se dessinait sur son écran.

-Hey ! Non mais ça ne va pas d'apparaître comme ça ! aboya-t-il.

Au ton employé par son compagnon, Trowa mit un instant son travail de côté et sortit la tête de son habitacle.

-Duo, est ce que tout va bien ?

-Non ! Allumes ton communicateur !

Le grand brun s'exécuta et le professeur J lui apparu à son tour. Mais le vieil homme n'eut pas le loisir d'observer la même surprise sur le visage de Trowa qui resta stoïque.

-Que voulez-vous ? lui demanda celui-ci.

-Vous prévenir. Les Epyons Terros se préparent à entrer en guerre.

-Contre qui ? demanda Duo qui avait retrouvé sa contenance.

-Contre les opposants aux Sphères Unifiées.

-Hein ? Mais ça n'a pas de sens !

-Quels intérêts auraient-ils à attaquer les Opposants ?

-Ca, c'est à vous de le découvrir… Au fait, je ne vois pas Heero, où est-il ?

A cette question, Duo s'hérissa, mais Trowa répliqua plus vite.

-Il est occupé.

-Mmm… Ah vraiment… Bon, je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire, soyez prudent.

Puis le visage du professeur disparu.

-Non mais de quoi il se mêle ce vieux sénile ! s'agaça Duo.

-Allons prévenir les autres, l'appela Trowa qui descendait de son Heavyarms.

*******************************

-Les Epyons Terros qui se préparent à attaquer les Opposants ? répéta Wufei.

-Oui, c'est que ces vieux fous nous ont annoncés.

-Les professeurs ne se sont jamais trompés dans leurs prédictions, on ne doit pas les prendre à la légère, tenta de le raisonner Quatre.

-La solution la plus évidente, c'est qu'ils font cela afin de s'assurer de l'appui des Citoyens du Monde pour leur intégration dans l'organisation. Si les Opposants attaquent les Sphères Unifiées, alors ils apparaîtront comme des sauveurs, analysa Trowa

-Oui, mais attaquer les Opposants… tout portait à croire que les Epyons Terros étaient originaires de ces territoires qui ont toujours résisté aux Sphères Unifiées, ajouta Quatre.

-Et bien il faut croire que l'on s'était trompé.

-Peut être Wufei, répondit Sally qui était restée pensive depuis le début de la conversation, je vais voir si Lady Une en sait davantage, et il faudrait prévenir Heero, peut être qu'il sait quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider…

*****************************

Quatre frappa doucement et attendit l'autorisation d'entrer. Les silhouettes des deux pilotes apparurent à l'embrasure, ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre restée sombre malgré l'heure avancée de la journée. Ils distinguèrent bientôt Heero qui s'était légèrement redressé, il les fixait, attendant la raison de leur venue, Quatre répondit à sa demande silencieuse.

-Saurais-tu de quelles natures sont les rapports entre les Epyons Terros et les Opposants ?

Le jeune homme fronça un sourcil à cette question.

-Pas vraiment, j'ai toujours pensé qu'ils étaient liés mais je n'en ai jamais trouvé la preuve formelle, pourquoi ?

-Parce que selon J, ils vont s'attaquer mutuellement, déclencher une guerre quoi ! déclara Duo d'un air exaspéré.

Heero garda le silence quelques instant, analysant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

-Ca ne présage rien de bon. Je ne vois rien d'utile à ce conflit si ce n'est un moyen de faire disparaître ceux qui sont encore favorables à la paix.

Le silence retomba, chacun cherchant à comprendre, jusqu'à ce que leur méditation soit interrompue par une petite voix.

-Le royaume de Sank… il va être détruit… tout ça n'a servit à rien… ils vont mourir…

Personne n'avait pensé que Relena puisse être éveillée. Ils se sentirent tout d'un coup tous terriblement mal à l'aise, elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'avoir une nouvelle guerre sur la conscience.

-C'est de ma faute, murmura-t-elle d'une voix qui trahissait les tremblements que seul Heero put sentir.

Le pilote jeta un regard à ses compagnons et dû accepter le fait, qu'une fois de plus il se trouvait obligé de s'exposer ouvertement. Il tenta cependant de faire abstraction de leur présence et se concentra sur la jeune fille. Il essaya d'apaiser ses tremblements par des gestes réconfortants tout en lui parlant à voix basse.

-Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, tu es considérée comme morte, et le gouvernement provisoire de ton pays n'a pas renouvelé les vœux de pacifisme que tu avais fait, plus personne n'a donc une raison de s'attaquer au royaume de Sank.

-Tu te trompes.

Relena venait de parler avec une telle certitude qu'elle ébranla celle d'Heero.

-Que veux-tu dire ? l'incita-t-il à continuer.

Mais la jeune fille menaçait de perdre connaissance, son regard se fit tout à coup très vague et sa tête pencha nonchalamment sur le côté. Il se redressa aussitôt au-dessus d'elle, saisit son visage entre ses mains.

-Relena ! Regardes-moi ! Que veux-tu dire !

-Heero… le testament… la promesse d'Iria.

Le pilote la fixa, perplexe, il ne comprenait plus rien de ce qu'elle disait.

-Quatre… aides-moi…

Le jeune homme se rapprocha et saisit la main que lui tendit la ministre, le regard doux de Heero fut immédiatement remplacé par un voile froid et dur, comme si ses émotions avaient subitement été aspirées au plus profond de son être. Il se retira et détourna son regard.

Relena suivit son mouvement et tenta sans grand succès de commander à son corps de faire quelque chose pour le retenir.

-Relena concentres-toi ! lui commanda Quatre.

Heero se retourna aussitôt, le regard noir, Duo intervint in extremis avant que quelque chose de fâcheux ne se produise.

-Attends ! dit-il avec autorité alors qu'il le retenait par l'épaule.

Le ton du natté était tellement inattendu qu'Heero s'immobilisa aussitôt.

Quatre semblait ne pas avoir prêté attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, il serrait la main de Relena et la regardait intensément.

-Je ne sais pas tout, Iria est restée très vague, quel est son rôle ?

-Suss… succéder.

-Te succéder ? Mais comment ?

-Le testament… tout y est écrit.

-Tu veux dire qu'après ta mort, tu avais prévu qu'elle te succède.

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un mouvement de cils.

-Deux… semaines plus tard.

-Mais alors ça veux dire…

-Aujourd'hui, continua Heero à la suite de Duo.

-Je… je suis désolé… elle est en danger…

Relena serra un peu plus la main du jeune blond.

-Quatre, je t'en prie… protèges-la…

-Nous allons en référer aux autres, mais quoiqu'il en soit, il va falloir intervenir rapidement.

Un pâle sourire prit forme sur les lèvres de la ministre.

-Merci…

Quatre la regarda tendrement et répondit à son sourire.

-Tu reviens de loin, reposes-toi, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller.

Relena cessa alors de résister, elle relâcha la main du pilote et laissa son inconscient reprendre le dessus.

Quatre poussa alors un profond soupir.

-Alors c'était donc ça… pensa-t-il de vive voix.

-Mais qui c'est cette fille ?

Le petit blond releva la tête vers ses deux amis qui restaient dubitatifs.

-Je vous expliquerais tout.

Il se tourna alors vers Heero qui lui fit face avec son expression habituelle, il ressentit pourtant la gêne du pilote.

-J'ai dû faire usage de mon empathie, fais attention à elle.

Le jeune homme lui répondit d'un signe de tête.

-Je reviendrais vous prévenir, Duo ! l'appela-t-il alors qu'il s'était déjà relevé et se dirigeait rapidement vers la porte.

-Je te suis !

*****************************

Au même instant, au palais de la Nation du royaume de Sank, Mademoiselle Iria Raunber, du haut de ses 21 ans, annonçait le vœu de la défunte princesse.

-Je remercie l'assemblée de s'être réunie à titre exceptionnel, à présent je vais laisser la parole à Mademoiselle Raunber.

Le président du parlement invita Iria à prendre place.

-Merci monsieur le président.

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains se redressa alors et parcouru de son regard intense l'ensemble de l'hémicycle.

Elle connaissait le parlement pour avoir souvent assisté à des séances en tant que spectatrice, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait sur le devant de la scène.

-Messieurs les députés et sénateurs,

Iria marqua un temps d'arrêt, elle inspira profondément et serra les poings pour se donner du courage, puis elle se lança :

Mademoiselle sa Majesté Relena Peacecraft a manifesté dans son testament la volonté que je lui succède si elle venait à disparaître sans laisser de descendance.

Un bruit sourd s'éleva dans l'assemblée. Iria se décala afin de laisser la parole au notaire. La voix portante et profonde du vieil homme imposa l'intention.

-Mesdames, Messieurs, les lois de notre pays laissent à la famille royale le droit de choisir librement quelles personnes deviendront membre de leur famille, quelles que soient leurs origines, et cela inclus un successeur, même si celui-ci n'a aucun lien de sang avec la famille royale.

L'homme fit une pause et observa la réaction du parlement, un silence de mort avait fait place au grondement, tous les regards étaient à présent fixés sur lui.

-Bien, selon le souhait de notre princesse, je vais vous rapporter ses paroles.

Dans la clause du testament réservée aux fonctions officielles, cas d'une mort prématurée de Melle Peacecraft.

« _Dans le cas où il adviendrait que je disparaisse sans laisser d'héritier légitime, Melle Iria Raunber serait élevée au nom de Peacecraft, elle détiendra alors le pouvoir exécutif qu'elle partagera avec le parlement et sa descendance constituera la famille royale._

_Par le passé, la famille royale a été décimée, s'en est suivie une période de récession et de profond trouble. Je souhaite que le Peuple n'ait pas à endurer une nouvelle fois la perte de son identité. Le message de Paix incarné par la famille Royale ne doit plus jamais disparaître._

_C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi Iria, qui exprime dans sa personnalité une conviction pacifiste naturelle. Sa vivacité et son ouverture d'esprit lui donneront les qualités nécessaires à l'exercice de ma fonction._

_Que les sénateurs et les députés veuillent bien me pardonner, mais vous comprendrez aisément que cette initiative devait rester dans la confidence »_

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers la jeune fille.

Elle avait tout préparé dans son esprit, ce qu'elle ferait et ce qu'elle leur dirait, mais pas un mot ne parvint à franchir sa barrière mentale, Iria se sentit tout à coup terriblement vulnérable, elle recula involontairement d'un pas et baissa la tête.

Tout se bousculait dans son esprit, comment avait-elle pu accepter ? Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle serait à la hauteur ?

La jeune fille sentit sa gorge se nouer, les larmes menaçaient. Elle serra les poings un peu plus forts et refoula le goût salé qui s'insinuait déjà sur ses lèvres.

Et c'est dans un silence religieux qu'elle entendit un premier homme se lever, poussée par la curiosité, elle sortit de son mutisme et releva timidement la tête vers lui. Le membre du parlement éleva alors sa main jusqu'à son front pour la redescendre ensuite paume contre cœur, puis il s'inclina respectueusement.

-Veuillez recevoir mon serment d'allégeance, Princesse.

Iria resta face à lui, incapable de quelque mouvement que ce soit, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre homme se relève, puis un autre et encore un autre.

Il en fut ainsi jusqu'à ce que toute l'assemblée ait prêté serment.

Le visage tourmenté de la jeune fille, s'apaisa peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'un faible sourire apparaisse.

-Je… je vous remercie…

Elle fit alors à son tour le geste symbolique du royaume de Sank, elle éleva sa main jusqu'à son front, l'abaissa paume contre cœur, puis s'inclina.

-Mon cœur et mon esprit resteront à jamais fidèles à Relena Peacecraft.

*****************************

Quatre revint une heure plus tard annoncer leur décision.

-Je parts avec Trowa dès que le royaume de Sank aura déclaré officiellement l'accession d'Iria au titre de princesse.

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Heero appela alors la doucement la ministre.

Le corps de la jeune fille s'agita et elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux.

-Relena, Quatre est ici.

Elle reprit alors le court des événements, et aperçut le doux visage de son ami.

-Je t'écoute, fit-elle faiblement en plissant les yeux.

-Afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçons, nous interviendrons dès que Iria s'annoncera en tant que ton successeur.

-Depuis combien de temps suis-je considérée comme… morte ?

-Avec aujourd'hui, ça va faire le quinzième jour.

-Alors demain matin au plus tard, ce sera fait.

-Très bien, demain à la première heure, je partirais.

La ministre retourna alors son regard vers Heero.

-Heero… toi aussi tu dois y aller…

Il allait intervenir lorsqu'elle l'effleura de sa main pour l'inciter à la laisser finir.

-Tu as de grandes qualités, Iria aura besoin de toi à ses côtés, elle saura t'écouter…

-Mais ! Je ne peux pas t'abandonner, jamais tu n'auras la force de…

Mais elle lui effleura de nouveau la main, l'empêchant une fois de plus de continuer.

-J'ai confiance en toi, tu dois partir.

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent. Il vit en elle de la détermination, mais qui n'était pas nourrie par de l'espoir. Elle voulait qu'il s'en aille. Et même si il ne comprit pas sa décision, il la respecta.

-Très bien, alors dans ce cas là j'ai fort à faire.

Il se releva en silence, prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Aussitôt que la porte de la chambre claqua, le masque de détermination de la jeune fille tomba et sa profonde tristesse réapparut.

Quatre se rapprocha et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Elle vit bien dans son regard qu'il réprimait sa décision, mais qu'il comprenait néanmoins. Et il lui adressa un tendre sourire.

-S'il te plait Relena, n'en fait pas plus que tu ne peux supporter. Il n'y a aucun mal à demander de l'aide. Et il est clair qu'il sera là pour toi si tu le lui demandes.

-Justement Quatre… soyez prudent.

La discussion était close. Son tendre sourire n'avait pas disparu. Et il aurait voulu lui aussi pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras et chasser ce froid immense qui possédait la jeune fille. Mais il se raisonna, et se pencha au-dessus d'elle, déposant un baiser protecteur sur son front.

-Je te le promets.

-Merci…

Duo passa à une intersection à moitié songeur lorsqu'il lui sembla reconnaître une silhouette familière, il stoppa son avancée et fit deux pas en arrière afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Heero venait de sortir de la salle d'eau, mais le plus curieux, c'est qu'il était habillé.

Il allait l'appeler, mais au dernier moment son esprit commanda à sa voix de rester silencieuse. L'œil exercé du natté remarqua à l'attitude du pilote que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il valait mieux éviter de le prendre « à chaud ».

_Quatre doit sûrement savoir ce qui se passe, _songea-t-il.

Il s'éclipsa discrètement et partit en quête du jeune homme.

Sa recherche fut rapidement fructueuse puisqu'il intercepta le petit blond alors qu'il sortait de la chambre de Heero et Relena.

-Quatre ! Tu as encore fait des tiennes, le réprimanda-t-il gentiment.

-Je n'y suis pour rien, c'est Relena qui lui a demandé de partir avec moi pour Sank.

Les yeux du natté s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes.

-Quoi ? Tu veux rire ? !

-Pas du tout, dit-il d'un air désolé.

-Alors c'était vrai, son état est si sérieux que ça ?

Quatre acquiesça tristement.

-Il faut que j'aille parler à Heero.

-Je te souhaite bien du courage, déclara Duo dans un soupir.

Quatre le retrouva dans le hangar des armures mobiles, Heero, du haut de son Gundam le vit arriver de loin, il continua pourtant à s'affairer sur son appareil.

-Qu'est ce tu veux ? lui demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine de relever la tête.

-T'aider à comprendre Heero…

Cette déclaration le piqua à vif. Il releva alors la tête de son écran et regarda Quatre, les yeux emplis de colère.

-Quoi ! Qu'y a-t-il à comprendre ? Elle ne veut pas de mon aide ! Je n'ai pas sut la protéger, tu vois ? Tu vois Quatre ? Je ne suis qu'un incapable ! cria-t-il en frappant avec rage son armure mobile.

-Heero ça suffit !

Mais il n'entendit même pas l'injonction du petit blond, la peine cumulée à la colère faisaient ressortir tout ce qu'il avait jusqu'ici refoulé au fond de lui-même, il descendit alors a la hauteur du jeune homme et se redressa face à lui.

-Quel est le problème Quatre ? Tu devrais être heureux, je ne te ferais plus d'ombre !

S'en était trop pour le petit blond qui se sentit blessé au plus profond de son être, sa colère sous jacente explosa à son tour et il décrocha un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre du pilote.

Heero en eut le souffle coupé, il se recroquevilla, les deux bras joints contre son abdomen.

-Tu n'es qu'un crétin !

Il l'attrapa par le col et l'obligea à se redresser.

-Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle a fait ça, hein !

Heero n'en attendit pas plus et colla son poing contre la mâchoire de Quatre qui ne tenta même pas d'esquisser.

-Vas-y ! Aller frappes si c'est le seul moyen pour toi de t'exprimer !

Il était en train d'armer son second coup lorsque les dernières paroles de Quatre le firent hésiter, il plongea alors ses yeux dans ceux du petit blond et le regard qu'il lui adressa le frappa. Les yeux de Heero qui brillaient d'un bleu meurtrier s'éclaircirent subitement, il relâcha son ami, tituba et s'effondra au sol, haletant.

-Quatre…

Quelques secondes plus tard, Quatre le rejoignit à son tour à terre.

-Tu ne sais pas tout Heero, et les sentiments qui sont en train de naîtrent en toi t'aveuglent.

Le jeune homme releva la tête dans sa direction, mais ne prononça pas un mot.

-Relena ne sait plus où elle en est, continua-t-il.

Les paroles de la jeune fille revinrent alors à la mémoire d'Heero.

-Elle ne veut plus se battre, prononça-t-il sans même se rendre compte qu'il pensait tout haut.

-Oui, elle ne veut plus se battre parce qu'elle ne se sent plus digne de vivre. Son cœur est remplit de peine et de souffrance, et pourtant, aucune colère n'émane de sa personne. Ses sentiments envers toi l'on incité à revenir, mais malheureusement elle n'arrive pas à trouver la force nécessaire pour se relever seule et elle ne veut pas le faire au dépend de ta personne. Elle cherche à te protéger en agissant ainsi Heero.

-La nécessité de mourir n'est supportable qu'à celui qui la regarde comme telle…

-Oui, mais on ne peut pas décider à sa place.

-Je sais… lui répondit-il tristement.

-Ne perds pas espoir, elle a besoin de toi.

-Et de toi aussi… dit-il d'une voix faible.

Quatre retint un sourire qu'il aurait pu mal interpréter, pour une fois que le jeune homme parlait librement, il ne fallait pas risquer de le blesser.

-Oui, tu as raison, elle a besoin de moi…

Heero bien malgré lui, se crispa à cette déclaration

-… mais parce que je suis devenu son ami et son confident, tu n'as rien à craindre de ma personne.

-Quatre excuses-moi, je… j'ai agit comme un imbécile, je… enfin je…

-Je sais… lui dit-il en souriant.

Il se releva et lui tendit la main, Heero la saisit et se redressa en laissant échapper une grimace.

-Je t'ai connu moins impulsif, dit-il en se tenant légèrement penché vers l'avant afin de soulager la douleur.

-Moi aussi, le regarda Quatre amusé.

-J'ai dû mal à me contrôler en ce moment… qu'est ce qu'on va leur dire ?

-Que je me suis pris une porte et que tu étais malencontreusement derrière !

Heero le regarda avec un air mi-sérieux, mi-amusé.

-Tu n'es pas très drôle.

-Je sais, je n'ai encore jamais réussi à égaler Duo, allez viens !

Relena ne s'était pas trompée puisque ce soir-là, le royaume de Sank annonça dans un communiqué officiel que le pays avait une nouvelle princesse.

Les pilotes regardèrent bizarrement Quatre et Heero lorsqu'ils les rejoignirent pour mettre au point la mission du lendemain, mais personne ne leur posa de questions et l'entretien fut rapidement clos.

Heero sortit de la salle et hésita de la marche à suivre valait-il mieux qu'il rejoigne Relena où qu'il la laisse seule ?

Quatre sortit à sa suite et croisa son regard lorsqu'il le dépassa.

-N'oublies pas Heero…

-_… _On se rejoint demain à 4 heures.

Le jeune homme tourna alors les talons et prit la direction de sa chambre.

Il était déjà tard lorsqu'il rejoignit Relena. Il fut rassuré de constater qu'elle ne tremblait pas et que son corps n'était pas trop froid.

Il souleva avec précaution les draps et se glissa le plus discrètement possible à ses côtés, mais dans son sommeil la jeune fille sentit quelque chose la toucher, dans un geste de peur, elle s'éveilla en sursaut et saisit la main du pilote qui venait de lui effleurer l'épaule en voulant ramener les couvertures sur elle.

-Heero ?

Surprise, elle le relâcha aussitôt.

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas te déranger… il vaut peut être mieux que je te laisse…

Il allait se relever lorsqu'il sentit une main le retenir.

-Restes… dit-elle du bout des lèvres.

Heero la regarda alors, elle avait dissimulé son visage, de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas voir ses émotions, cette réaction de sa part l'attrista, elle qui autrefois n'avait rien à cacher.

Elle avait besoin d'aide, tout son être le criait, s'en rendait-elle seulement compte ?

Mais Quatre avait raison, on ne pouvait pas l'obliger.

-Relena, quel que soit tes choix, saches que je les respecterai.

La jeune fille releva alors la tête vers le pilote et le gratifia d'un regard emplit de reconnaissance.

-Je ne suis plus rien… souffla-t-elle dans un murmure.

Cependant ses paroles ne furent pas réprimées. Que pouvait-il lui reprocher ? Il comprenait trop bien ce sentiment de ne plus avoir sa place. Et on ne pouvait pas se reconstruire une vie sans avoir accepté la fin de la précédente.

Il lui adressa un regard compatissant et approcha doucement sa main, dégageant les mèches qui lui tombaient sur le visage.

-Pour moi tu es toujours aussi importante, déclara-t-il avec sincérité.

Pour lui c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus évident, mais ses mots la réchauffèrent jusqu'au plus profond de son âme et ses yeux s'embrumèrent d'émotions.

Elle le regarda à nouveau et il comprit aussitôt. Il se rallongea à ses cotés, et pour la première fois, c'est elle qui le serra dans ses bras.

Tidididit ! Tidididit ! …

Heero désenclencha l'alarme de sa montre et poussa un profond soupir.

Il libéra prudemment Relena de son étreinte, puis dégagea de son cou le bras blessé de la jeune fille qui laissa échapper un gémissement.

Le jeune homme s'habilla d'une chemise légère et d'un pantalon de toile sombre, prit son baluchon, son portable et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Lorsqu'il passa à la hauteur du lit, il ralentit son allure, incertain. Heero posa finalement ses affaires et se rapprocha de la jeune fille, il ouvrit la table de chevet et en sortit une électrode qu'il appliqua contre l'omoplate de la ministre. Il alluma ensuite les appareils de surveillance qui émirent un petit « bip » de mise sous tension.

Ce qu'il venait de faire ne plairait sûrement pas à Relena, mais au moins, si il y avait quoi que ce soit d'anormal, Sally en serait avertie.

Heero lui effleura une dernière fois le visage puis partit rejoindre Quatre.

Le jeune homme retrouva Quatre et Trowa dans la cuisine. Trowa avait décrété qu'étant donné qu'il dormait très peu, ce serait lui qui s'occuperait des derniers préparatifs et Quatre s'était résigné à laisser faire son meilleur ami.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les deux pilotes désignés montaient à bord de leur appareil.

L'itinéraire consistait d'abord à aller jusqu'à Izmir aux commandes de leurs Gundams, de là, ils prendraient un transporteur pour Genève pour ensuite repartir à bord de leurs armures mobiles jusqu'au Royaume de Sank, ils en avaient pour approximativement 6 heures.

-Soyez prudent, les Epyons Terros vont sûrement tenter des coups bas pour éliminer la princesse, cette mission ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Quatre lui adressa un grand sourire et Heero un regard entendu.

-Promis Trowa !

Le Sandrock et le Wing Zéro s'envolèrent alors de la base pour rejoindre leur première étape.

Leur voyage se passa sans problème et en début d'après midi ils arrivèrent au royaume de Sank. Ils dissimulèrent leur appareil dans l'un des sous-sols qu'ils avaient utilisés pendant la Grande Guerre et dont peu de gens connaissaient l'existence. Les grands hangars souterrains avaient été réaménagés par Noin, ils s'étendaient sous l'école pacifiste St Gabriel qui servait aussi de palais officiel, jusqu'à la résidence royale où vivait autrefois la famille Peacecraft.

Une voiture avait été mise à leur disposition deux kilomètres plus loin sur la côte selon les ordres de Sally.

*****************************

-Halte là ! Vous ne pouvez pas passer !

Un des gardes armés s'approcha du véhicule qui ralentissait, Quatre descendit sa vitre teintée.

-Oh Monsieur Winner !

Le jeune blond lui sourit poliment.

-Bonjour Tom.

-Monsieur, je suis désolé, mais depuis que Mademoiselle Relena est… enfin je ne peux plus vous laisser accéder librement au palais.

-Oui, je comprends, répondit-il tristement, mais pourriez-vous m'annoncer à Melle Raunber, je dois m'entretenir avec elle.

-Bien sûr, c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire.

L'homme revint deux minutes plus tard.

-Tout est en ordre, la princesse vous attend dans le petit hall.

Tom se pencha alors un peu plus vers Quatre.

-Je suis vraiment navré de ce qui est arrivé, ça doit être particulièrement difficile pour vous, mais ne vous laissez pas abattre, notre princesse n'aurait pas aimé vous voir dans cet état.

-Oui je sais… merci Tom.

Quatre remonta alors sa vitre et se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué.

Heero qui n'avait pas bougé jusque là, tourna sensiblement la tête en direction du jeune homme.

-Les rumeurs vont bon train dans les milieux aristocrates, et nombreux sont ceux qui voyaient entre moi et Relena une relation beaucoup plus intime que de la simple amitié.

-Je vois…

La discussion fut close puisqu'ils arrivaient devant le bâtiment désigné. Un voiturier et un portier s'occupèrent des dispositions nécessaires et les deux pilotes pénétrèrent dans le petit hall. Iria descendait au moment où ses invités arrivaient, elle était vêtue d'une longue jupe plissée et d'un bustier, tous deux de couleur vert-pâle, au-dessus duquel elle portait l'écharpe de la royauté, rouge bordée de fil doré.

La jeune fille marcha lentement jusqu'à eux, arrivée à leur hauteur elle leur sourit poliment et s'inclina dans une petite révérence.

-Soyez les bienvenus, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers son bureau suivit de près par son premier majordome qui ne décollait pas de la princesse et qui prenait soin de laisser de l'espace entre Mademoiselle et les deux jeunes garçons.

Ils rentrèrent tous les quatre dans la grande pièce, la jeune fille s'installa derrière son bureau et regarda son majordome qui venait de refermer la porte derrière lui.

-Dave, voulez-vous bien nous laisser seul ?

-Mais Mademoiselle, je dois veiller à votre sécurité…

La princesse s'agaça de cette remarque.

-Allons, c'est Monsieur Winner, vous n'oseriez tout de même pas mettre en doute la confiance que Relena lui accordait ?

-Non… non bien sûr…

-Et ce n'est pas la peine de nous attendre, lança-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

L'homme serra les dents face au ton employé, il fit une révérence forcée puis se retira. Iria attendit jusqu'à ce que le son de ses pas disparaisse au loin, l'expression de son visage se transforma alors et elle se précipita dans les bras du petit blond.

-Oh Quatre ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir !

Le jeune homme lui sourit doucement et l'étreignit en retour.

-Moi aussi Iria…

-Tout est arrivé si vite… je n'étais pas prête à ça, à devenir… princesse, et Relena qui a été… oh mon dieu Quatre c'est un cauchemar !

Le pilote lui caressa doucement les cheveux et lui parla d'une voix douce. Il pouvait ressentir la tristesse et toutes les incertitudes qui avaient pris possession de la jeune fille.

-Ca va aller, nous sommes là pour t'aider, et puis tu as l'air de ne pas t'en sortir aussi mal que ça.

Iria ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa remarque, elle le relâcha et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Ce type est une vraie sangsue !

Ils se sourirent tous les deux comme deux enfants dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais Iria revint tout à coup à la réalité en apercevant l'autre jeune homme par-dessus l'épaule de son ami. Elle reprit un peu de sa contenance et s'avança vers lui avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, l'espace d'un instant j'avais oublié votre présence.

Elle s'arrêta face à lui et plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux du pilote. Rare étaient ceux qui pouvaient soutenir le regard d'Heero.

Le jeune homme prit lui aussi le temps de l'observer.

-Je suppose que tu es Heero, dit-elle finalement au bout de quelques secondes, Relena m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. J'espère que nous serons amis, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

-Enchanté, fit-il en recevant la poigne ferme de la jeune fille.

Le pilote haussa alors un sourcil et tourna légèrement la tête vers le bureau de la princesse, une lueur traversa son regard lorsqu'il aperçut l'ourson qu'il avait offert à Relena pour son seizième anniversaire. La jeune fille suivit son regard et lui sourit.

-Je n'ai rien touché, tout est comme elle l'avait laissé.

Heero contourna alors le bureau et s'installa devant l'ordinateur personnel de la princesse.

Iria se rapprocha de Quatre et l'interrogea du regard.

-Relena détenait des informations importantes sur les politiciens des Sphères Unifiées qui avaient appuyé le désarmement.

-C'est pour ça que vous êtes venus ?

-Pas seulement, nous allons rester un peu avec toi, voir comment tu t'en sorts et garder un œil sur les Epyons Terros.

Le visage d'Iria se referma, elle se détourna alors vers la fenêtre et son regard se perdit au-delà de la grande forêt, loin vers les montagnes.

-… C'est une si grande responsabilité, et l'ombre de Relena plane dans tous les esprits, ils attendent de moi peut être plus que ce que je ne pourrais leur offrir.

Quatre se rapprocha et lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule.

-Jamais elle ne t'aurait choisi si elle ne t'avait pas jugée capable de supporter cette charge, elle t'aimait bien trop pour risquer de te mettre en danger inutilement.

-Tu as en toi les capacités de réussir avec tes propres convictions, il te faut quitter son ombre et construire l'avenir comme tu le vois. Tu dois oublier Relena.

La jeune fille sursauta au ton dur que le pilote avait employé dans sa dernière phrase. Elle se retourna vers lui, interloquée, d'abord en colère de la façon dont il venait de traiter la défunte.

-Comment veux-tu que je l'oublie, c'était mon amie ! Et je croyais que tu l'estimais toi aussi !

Heero releva la tête et fixa la jeune fille de son regard impénétrable, finalement il se leva silencieusement et sortit sur le balcon.

-Ce type n'a aucune compassion ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver !

-Tu te trompes Iria, dit-il doucement.

La jeune fille se retourna vers Quatre, surprise.

-Relena et Heero étaient très proches. Heero ne laisse jamais rien transparaître de ce qu'il ressent, il faudra t'y habituer, mais ne fait pas de conclusion hâtive, dans le fond c'est quelqu'un de sensible, sinon, comment Relena aurait-elle put l'aimer autant ? Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ?

La jeune fille acquiesça silencieusement.

-Ses conseils te seront précieux. Il ne cherche pas à t'attaquer lorsqu'il te parle ainsi, mais juste à te faire comprendre que tu dois construire ta propre politique et te détacher de Relena, sinon tu ne seras jamais reconnue pour toi-même mais seulement pour celle qui aura remplacé la princesse assassinée.

-Il a une façon plutôt… brutale de dire les choses.

-C'est ainsi qu'on le lui a appris, laisses-lui le temps de s'habituer à toi.

Le visage d'Iria se détendit alors et un faible sourire prit naissance.

-Oui, tu as raison… dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le balcon.

Quatre voulu la retenir, mais elle lui fit signe que ça irait, il céda alors et un sourire rassuré apparu sur ses lèvres.

Heero était accoudé à la balustrade, le regard perdu les dégradés de vert.

-Je voulais m'excuser, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter de la sorte, je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé.

-…'pas grave, répondit-t-il dans un souffle, les yeux toujours portés au loin.

-J'en suis heureuse… bien je vais te laisser, je crois que tu as besoin d'être seul.

La jeune fille se retourna, alors qu'elle allait pénétrer dans son bureau le jeune homme l'interpella.

-… Iria…

-Oui ?

-Je remplirai la mission qui m'a été donnée.

-Je sais Heero.

Et elle referma la porte.

*****************************

[1] Cette jolie phrase n'est pas de ma personne, mais de Verlaine ^^

[2] Alors vous vous demandez quant est ce qu'ils se sont embrassés pour la première fois hein ? Un petit indice, ceux qui ont lu les mangas devraient le savoir, et si ça ne vous dit toujours rien, mailez-moi et je vous éclairerais.

Note de l'auteur :

Je vous vois derrière votre clavier, pas la peine de vous cacher, en ce moment vous êtes en train de me maudire en vous disant « Mais à quoi elle joue Kiwidieu en faisant partir Heero ? Putain, elle saoule ! Et puis qui c'est cette nouvelle, on en avait déjà pas assez d'une princesse ! »

Bon, je crois que je vous dois quelques petites explications…

Le but de mon histoire n'est pas seulement de faire du Heero/Relena, sinon, croyez-moi bien, je ne me serais pas autant prise la tête sur le scénar. Relena reste bien sûr le personnage principal, mais je ne tiens pas à la jeter dans les bras d'Heero parce que je trouve que ce serait vraiment dommage de faire une chose pareille. Je ne vais pas commencer à vous expliquer pourquoi, parce que sinon la note de l'auteur va devenir trop longue pour que vous arriviez au bout ^^.

L'amour reste le thème maître de mon histoire, mais l'amour au sens large du terme, et pas seulement l'amour qu'il y a entre Heero et Relena, enfin, vous verrez, je ne vais pas spoiler non plus !

Voilà, je suis désolée de ne pas vous en dire davantage, vous n'avez plus qu'à me faire confiance :p

A très bientôt.

Commencé le 13/07/2003 Terminé le 29/07/2003


	10. Chap 9 : Révélations

Réédité le 11/11/2009

Disclaimer : L'univers de Gundam Wing et les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de leurs auteurs et dessinateurs.

Note de l'auteur : Ahhh ! Je suis en retard ! Milles excuses de vous avoir fait patienter aussi longuement mais j'ai eu dernièrement ce que l'on appelle couramment le syndrome de la page blanche ! Alors je vous préviens tout de suite, ne m'en veuillez pas si mes updates ont tendance à s'espacer un peu ^^

Mais attention ! Updates peut être moins fréquentes, mais chapitres plus long ! ( j'essaye de me rattraper…)

Aller, place à l'histoire !

REVELATIONS

Les deux pilotes attendaient dans la pièce jouxtant le bureau de la princesse lorsqu'ils entendirent le premier majordome sortir du bureau d'un pas appuyé. La porte s'ouvrit alors et la jeune fille leur apparue, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

-Tout est arrangé, vous allez loger avec moi au palais.

-Ma petite Iria, vous prenez vite de l'assurance, prononça une voix grave et profonde.

Heero et Quatre s'échangèrent un regard.

-Venez, je vais vous présenter.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années s'approcha d'eux, des épaules larges, le regard sûr et posé, il semblait être une personne sur laquelle il était rassurant de pouvoir compter.

-Heero, Quatre, je vous présente M. Allan Gregor.

L'homme s'approcha du petit blond et lui offrit une poignée de main.

-Quatre, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir parmi-nous.

-Plaisir partagé Allan, lui répondit-il dans un sourire, je sais qu'Iria pourra compter sur votre soutient.

-Oui, c'est moi qui m'occupe de l'introduire dans le milieu, quand ce n'est pas son majordome qui lui rabâche sans cesse le protocole ! Mais je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec ça ! Je ne me suis pas encore présenté à votre ami.

Allan s'approcha alors d'Heero qui reçu sa poigne ferme.

-M. le sénateur, répondit-il en le fixant dans les yeux.

-M. Heero…

-Yuy.

-Ah je vois… Je pense que votre aide à tous les deux nous sera précieuse.

Le visage du pilote se détendit alors et il relâcha la main du sénateur.

-Je crains que oui, malheureusement.

-Nous en reparlerons plus tard, fit-il en continuant à le fixer, pour le moment, nous allons vous installer au palais royal, la voiture doit nous attendre, leur signifia-t-il en les invitant d'un geste du bras à se diriger vers la sortie.

* * *

La résidence royale se situait à quelques kilomètres de St Gabriel, un peu plus loin dans les terres.

Les immenses arbres limitant la visibilité à quelques mètres seulement, c'est dans un tournant que la grande bâtisse leur apparue, comme sortie d'un songe d'une autre époque.

L'émerveillement fut lisible sur le visage de chacun, Iria elle-même ne se lassait jamais de cette vision qui réveillait en elle son regard d'enfant.

Le véhicule s'arrêta devant un grand portail forgé, soutenu de chaque côté par deux statues en marbre jaune représentant des licornes cabrées, symbole de pureté et de sagesse.

La grille s'ouvrit alors sur la voie royale qui menait au palais, une longue allée pavée de pierres dorées, de chaque côté de laquelle s'étendaient deux larges bassins, et un magnifique jardin d'agrément.

Les bassins se rejoignirent en arc de cercle devant la «porte des Nymphes », un complexe architectural raffiné formé d'une vingtaine de colonnes qui prenaient pied dans l'eau pour se rejoindre dans un ensemble de voûtes finement travaillées. Un pont permettait de traverser la porte des Nymphes en son centre et d'accéder dans la cour d'honneur du palais. Le corps du palais se divisait alors en trois ailes. Les façades composées de pierres jaunes rehaussées de colonnes et de bas reliefs en marbre rose, se paraient d'un drap d'or aux rayons du soleil couchant, le spectacle était magnifique à voir.

Iria laissa les deux jeunes hommes profiter du panorama.

-C'est magnifique, murmura Quatre, Relena ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il était aussi beau.

-Oui, elle ne tenait pas trop à en parler, moi-même, je n'ai eu que rarement l'occasion d'y venir. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, dit-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

L'intérieur n'avait rien à envier à ce qu'ils avaient vu auparavant, et c'est dans un dédale de marbre blanc, de dorure et de parquets que la jeune fille les conduisit jusqu'à leur chambre, à proximité de la sienne.

-Voilà vos appartements, je vous laisse vous y installez. Je vous attends pour le repas, dans une heure dans la petite salle.

Les pilotes acquiescèrent et la remercièrent poliment.

* * *

Iria s'était retirée dans sa chambre, la journée avait été harassante. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit, mais la structure solidifiée du bustier rendit la réception très désagréable, l'air contrit elle se rassit et poussa un profond soupir.

Comment Relena avait-elle réussi à endosser aussi naturellement une telle vie ? Iria, pour sa part se sentait comme un oiseau dans une cage dorée, on l'empêchait de dire ce qu'elle pensait, de voir les personnes qu'elle voulait, on l'empêchait même de respirer ! La jeune fille sourit en tapotant son bustier et se décida à aller enlever cet instrument de contention.

-Il va falloir te montrer beaucoup plus déterminée que ça si tu veux réussir ma petite Iria ! se sermonna-t-elle à haute voix tout en se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain.

Elle resta longtemps sous la douche, comme si l'eau avait également le pouvoir de laver toute cette pression qui l'accablait. La jeune fille finit par sortir, à contrecœur. Elle enfila une robe légère, ouvrit en grand sa baie vitrée, et tout en s'accoudant sur la rambarde du balcon, se perdit dans la contemplation des grands pins qui s'agitaient doucement au gré du vent.

Heero pénétra à l'heure dite dans la petite salle. Visiblement il était le premier. Le couvert avait déjà été dressé, il s'avança vers la table lorsque son attention fut attirée par un mouvement volatil dans une pièce voisine. Le tissu fin de la robe d'Iria s'agitait, animée par la brise du soir. Il s'approcha doucement et constata qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, le visage grave, elle était plongée dans ses réflexions. Une telle tristesse émanait de sa personne. Heero se sentit gêné d'assister à ce moment d'intimité. Il fit un pas beaucoup plus appuyé et s'arrêta à l'entrée de sa chambre. Elle se retourna, d'abord surprise, mais en un instant elle reprit une expression convenable et afficha un sourire poli.

-Heero ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver, fit-elle le plus naturellement possible.

Le jeune homme ressentit pourtant son trouble, il enchaîna aussitôt, l'air impassible.

-C'était la chambre de Relena ?

-Non… non je n'ai pas pu… occuper sa chambre. Celle-ci était en réalité destinée aux proches de la princesse, aux autres membres de sa famille.

Heero releva alors la tête pour observer la peinture qui ornait le plafond.

-La beauté de cette pièce m'aurait fait croire le contraire… Ce palais est vraiment magnifique, je croyais pourtant que tout avait été détruit.

Iria soupira et retourna à la contemplation du paysage, Heero la rejoignit sur le balcon. Ils restèrent quelques secondes silencieux, appréciant la caresse du vent, puis elle entama son récit :

-Le palais a été en grande partie détruit lors de la rafle contre la famille Peacecraft… A cette époque le peuple a vraiment été bouleversé par la perte de sa famille royale. L'opinion publique fit fortement pression auprès du nouveau gouvernement et dans un effort de mémoire, le site ne fut pas réhabilité. C'est resté ainsi pendant plus de dix ans et bien que le lieu ne fût jamais ouvert au public, il garda une forte portée symbolique. Mais tout prit une nouvelle dimension lorsque le peuple apprit qu'un descendant de leur roi était encore en vie. Et dès la libération du royaume de Sank de la gouvernance de l'Alliance Terrestre, le peuple manifesta sa volonté encore vivace de reconstruire le palais. Je crois qu'ils voulaient plus que tout remettre un fil d'or sur l'histoire de ce beau pays. Et c'est ainsi que l'on entreprit très rapidement de faire renaître le bâtiment de ses cendres. L'ultime symbole d'espoir de toute une nation. Avec les différents évènements le chantier a pris du retard, mais au début de cet été, ce magnifique édifice a fini par être achevé. Relena a été invitée à venir y habiter de façon définitive. Elle s'est vue dans l'obligation d'accepter, malgré le fait qu'elle tenait à rester dans la demeure des Darlian. Ca représentait pour elle encore un lien avec une existence stable et la chaleur d'un foyer à dimension humaine. Elle avait réussi à décaler de quelques mois son arrivée dans ses nouveaux appartements… elle devait aménager en octobre… termina-t-elle d'une voix qui dissimulait difficilement l'émotion qui la gagnait.

Heero se sentit tout à coup maladroit d'avoir rappelé de douloureux souvenirs à la jeune fille.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il simplement.

Iria releva la tête en silence, se contentant de l'observer. Il avait l'air si distant lorsqu'il disait ça, et pourtant ça paraissait sincère.

Elle allait prendre la parole lorsque Quatre fit son entrée.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la table et le dîner fut servit.

* * *

Duo frappa à la porte, n'ayant obtenu aucune réponse, il l'ouvrit doucement et passa son visage à travers l'encadrement. Il aperçut la jeune fille recroquevillée sur le côté.

-J'en ai assez de toutes ces piqûres, laissez-moi, dit une voix lasse.

-Moi aussi j'ai jamais aimé ça.

-Duo…

-Lui-même ! répondit-il d'un air joyeux, rassures-toi je ne viens pas te maltraiter mais juste te tenir compagnie !

Le natté s'approcha une chaise à la main et s'installa à la tête du lit. Mais Relena ne bougea pas et il fut accueillit par un amas de couvertures desquelles dépassaient quelques mèches aux reflets ternes.

Le pilote fit la moue.

_Et bien… Je sens que ça ne va pas être facile… Bah ! Ca ne peut pas être pire qu'avec Heero ! _songea-t-il en souriant.

Il s'installa confortablement pour se donner du courage face à la tâche qui l'attendait et commença son monologue.

-Aujourd'hui c'était jour de marché à Al-jirma, j'y ai accompagné Wufei et Raschid. C'est vraiment quelque chose à voir. Au premier abord tu as l'impression d'un immense désordre, mais en fait quand tu y regardes de plus près…

Duo lui parla d'une voix chaleureuse, détaillant sa journée, tout en prenant soin d'omettre tout ce qui pouvait avoir trait à la guerre. Il restait en réalité bien peu de choses à dire mais le natté avait un don pour faire la conversation tout seul à partir de rien, il s'était bien entraîné ces dernières années… Cependant, au bout d'un moment le jeune homme finit par en avoir assez de parler à un tas de couvertures.

- … Euh, Relena tu ne pourrais pas dire quelque chose ? Je sais pas moi, par exemple : Ah tiens Duo, ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Alors que s'est-il passé d'intéressant aujourd'hui ?

-… je n'ai rien contre toi…

-… mais tu préfères rester seule à dépérir. Désolé mais je ne peux pas faire ça, répliqua-t-il d'un ton grave qui tranchait avec son entrain prédédent.

-…

-Penses un peu à moi ! Heero va me tuer ! reprit-il à la dérision.

La jeune fille se contracta au nom pilote et il esquissa un sourire, il avait au moins réussi à la faire réagir.

-Ecoutes Rel', je peux t'aider mais il va falloir que tu fasses un petit effort, je peux m'arranger avec Sally…

-Je ne veux pas que l'on m'aide.

-Si tu pars comme ça, c'est sûr que…

-Laisses-moi, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix atone.

Le jeune homme soupira et se releva, mais alors qu'elle croyait qu'il partait, elle sentit des mains se poser contre elle. Elle sursauta et tenta d'instinct d'échapper à la prise, mais Duo n'eut aucun mal à la contenir et il la bascula doucement sur le dos. Il la bloqua d'une main contre son épaule et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Relena se figea, la tête tournée du côté opposé au pilote, le regard porté le plus loin possible de cet endroit. Une fois encore, elle se trouvait à leur merci. Duo avança lentement sa main et dégagea les mèches qui lui empêchaient de voir le visage de la jeune fille. Il lui prit alors délicatement la tête pour la tourner en sa direction, Relena se laissa faire, à quoi cela aurait-il servit de résister de toute manière ?

Il l'amena à le regarder. Elle fut alors submergée par ses yeux améthyste, comme si une bouffée de chaleur venait d'envahir son corps affaiblit. Le regard intense et passionné du jeune homme trahissait la grandeur de son âme, c'était un être généreux et qui ne renonçait jamais. Elle avait comprit le message, il ne lui laissait pas d'alternative.

-Que les choses soient claires Relena, je ne vais pas te regarder renoncer un peu plus chaque jour sans rien faire. Il y a déjà eu bien trop de gens honorables qui sont morts ces dernières années. Toi qui as toujours dit que la vie était la chose la plus précieuse, comment peux-tu agir de la sorte !

La jeune fille le fixa d'un regard mélancolique.

-C'est différent.

Duo lui caressa les cheveux d'une main protectrice.

-Tu te trompes princesse.

-…

-Bien, puisque tu y tiens tant, je vais te laisser. Je repasserais demain matin, tâches de réfléchir à ce que je t'ai dit…

Le pilote referma la porte et laissa échapper sa colère sous jacente en fendant l'air de son poing. Comment la princesse du royaume de Sank, celle qui avait tant donné pour établir la paix pouvait-elle renoncer ?

Il avait promis à Heero de veiller sur elle, mais il se demandait s'il était vraiment la bonne personne.

_Mais Duo Maxwell ne ment jamais, alors il fera tout ce qu'il pourra ! _Songea-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre d'un air résigné.

Les jours qui suivirent se ressemblèrent, le jeune homme venait tenir compagnie à Relena et celle-ci restait enfermée dans son silence si on ne la contraignait pas à réagir, mais ce n'était pas une solution. Sally décida de lui administrer des anxiolytiques, ce qui eu pour effet de rendre la jeune fille encore plus amorphe. Son regard triste et résigné s'était éteint, plus rien ne transparaissait, elle était une coquille vide.

Le pilote sortait de la chambre chaque fois un peu plus abattu, mais le soir du cinquième jour, sa colère prit le dessus sur sa peine et d'un pas ferme il se dirigea vers son Gundam.

Duo ne comprenait pas pourquoi son meilleur ami avait abandonné Relena mais il allait devoir s'expliquer !

Heero reconnu aussitôt l'icône de son ordinateur qui était associée à Duo. Il se pencha devant son écran et ouvrit la communication. Il n'eut pas besoin d'entendre le natté pour comprendre qu'il était en colère, ses yeux parlaient pour lui.

-Heero bordel ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous !

Le jeune homme se contenta de froncer les sourcils, il savait que Duo en avait gros sur le cœur et qu'il fallait le laisser « cracher le morceau »

-Elle ne va pas bien du tout ! Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Je ne peux rien faire moi ! C'est de toi qu'elle a besoin, ça crève les yeux bon sang ! T'es vraiment qu'un crétin si tu t'en ais pas rendu compte ! aboya-t-il.

-…

-Tu vas quand même pas la laisser crever ! Mais dit quelque chose non de Dieu !

-Je ne rentrerais pas, dit-il d'un ton trop ferme pour être naturel.

Heureusement que Duo était assit car il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça ! Il savait qu'Heero tenait à Relena, avant-même que Quatre n'en ait parlé. Il avait appris à connaître son compagnon d'armes au fil des années à tel point que tous deux avaient fini par lier une amitié sincère.

Il le connaissait et ce n'était pas à lui d'agir comme ça, et puis il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel dans son regard, une vague expression de tristesse, l'avait-il blessé ?

-Heero qu'est ce que tu me caches ? demanda-t-il d'un air concerné, son calme tout à fait retrouvé.

-Je ne peux rien pour elle…

-Tu peux être un peu plus explicite s'il te plaît ?

-Laisses tomber.

Duo plissa les yeux, un brin vexé. Il se releva et se rapprocha de son écran.

-Tu sais bien que je ne laisserais pas tomber. Et si tu as la brillante idée de couper la communication, je peux t'assurer que je vais continuer à te harceler, dussé-je aller jusqu'à Sank !

Bien malgré lui, un faible sourire apparu sur son visage, il reconnaissait bien là son ami, il aimait sa persévérance.

-… C'est elle qui m'a demandé de partir.

-Ça je le sais ! Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour que je ne sois pas à ses côtés…

-Hein ? Sois pas bête, elle ne rêve que d'une chose, c'est d'être dans tes bras !

La déclaration de Duo le toucha plus qu'il ne l'aurait crû, et son regard se troubla l'espace d'une seconde.

-Quels que soient le… les liens qu'ils existent entre elle et moi, il y a bien trop d'autres facteurs qui entrent en jeu dans sa… décision. Et je respecterais son souhait, je n'interférerais pas dans ses choix, déclara-t-il d'un air résigné.

Duo garda le silence quelques instants, touché par la tristesse de son ami. Il connaissait ce regard, cet abîme cobalt derrière la surface duquel un océan de peine s'étendait. Heero prenait sur lui, encore une fois.

-Tu ne dois pas renoncer, je suis convaincu que tu peux l'aider. Heero tu m'écoutes !

Le jeune homme cilla à l'injonction de Duo, il s'égarait dans ses pensées.

-J'ai essayé… je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Et il interrompit la communication.

-Non ! Attends ! Heero !

Mais c'était trop tard, le visage du pilote avait déjà disparu de son écran. Duo se laissa tomber dans le fond de son siège en poussant un profond soupir. Jamais auparavant il n'avait vu son ami aussi perdu. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être en colère, il était furieux… Il fallait qu'il agisse !

* * *

La lune était pleine cette nuit et une lumière crépusculaire éclairait sa chambre. Relena fixait l'astre depuis déjà longtemps. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs jours, sauf lorsqu'on l'y obligeait et aussitôt qu'on la libérait, elle retournait dans sa position fœtale, le regard perdu vers le ciel. Elle était dans un tel état qu'elle ne faisait plus vraiment la distinction entre les moments où elle était éveillée et ceux où elle dormait, à la différence près que lorsqu'elle perdait connaissance ses cauchemars reprenaient le dessus. Elle ne voulait plus s'endormir, elle préférait encore cet endroit au satellite des Epyons Terros… Elle fixait donc le ciel, l'endroit le plus susceptible de briser la monotonie et de maintenir son attention, mais elle dérivait vite.

La jeune fille s'inquiétait de savoir Iria à la tête du royaume, elle était en danger, même si Heero et Quatre étaient à ses côtés… Heero. Comme elle aurait aimé être de nouveau envahit par sa douce chaleur. Mais malgré tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait lui porter, elle ne voulait pas le savoir à ses côtés… il en avait déjà assez vu comme ça... Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit dans cet état. Son passé était bien trop présent dans son esprit pour pouvoir aller de l'avant.

Ces terribles souvenirs… Elle revoyait Sank, ses proches, sa maison en flamme, le visage de Onze et cette foule qui l'avait attaquée… tous ces fantômes qui la hantaient à chaque instant. Elle ne cessait de se demander si sa mère et Pagan étaient encore en vie… par sa faute sûrement plus… elle revoyait sa maison qui brûlait, puis ses écuries et ses chevaux agonisant dans les flammes… son cœur se brisait alors en une atroce douleur, mais elle avait déjà vidé toutes les larmes que son pauvre corps pouvait lui offrir pour se soulager.

Mais depuis quelques jours, elle n'arrivait même plus à être triste, que lui avaient-ils administré cette fois-ci ? N'avait-elle même plus le droit de ressentir son cœur souffrir ? Elle était comme un pantin sans âme depuis et si elle vivait encore, c'était seulement parce respirer faire battre son cœur était une réaction innée qu'elle ne contrôlait pas.

Une seule personne arrivait à lui apporter un peu de lumière, c'était Duo. Le jeune homme se montrait particulièrement obstiné, et il lui rendait visite plusieurs fois dans la journée, parfois il lui racontait ce qui se passait à Al-jirma, et parfois il restait avec elle, simplement, sans rien dire. Elle avait appris à apprécier sa présence, cela la rassurait de le savoir à ses côtés.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Heero et Quatre étaient partis, Wufei quant à lui venait de quitter la base pour aller rencontrer des indicateurs que Lady Une avait retrouvés en Asie centrale.

Duo, comme à son habitude vint dire bonjour à la jeune fille après son petit déjeuner.

-Salut Rel' !

Le jeune homme inspira bruyamment.

-Pouah ! Ca sent le fauve par ici ! Attends un peu, je vais arranger ça !

Il ouvrit la baie vitrée pour laisser rentrer un peu de fraîcheur et en profita au passage pour jeter un coup d'œil furtif à la patiente, il ne remarqua rien de suspect. Il prit alors sa place sur le siège qu'il s'était désormais attribué et commença à expliquer à Relena le départ de Wufei, prétextant un voyage pour aller retrouver une vieille connaissance. Il insista particulièrement sur le caractère grincheux du pilote et sur le fait qu'à cause de lui, il avait eu un mauvais petit déjeuner, ce qui était particulièrement grave.

Le jeune homme venait de finir son récit lorsqu'une petite voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu résonner depuis plusieurs jours prit la parole.

-Non, ne t'arrêtes pas, continues s'il te plaît…

Duo était tellement surpris qu'il resta sans savoir quoi dire pendant une seconde.

-… Pardonnes-moi Relena ! reprit-il. Tu te rappelles tout à l'heure je te disais que…

Le pilote continua ainsi pendant un quart d'heure sans se soucier davantage de la raison de l'intervention de Relena, trop heureux qu'il était qu'elle se décide enfin à réagir.

Mais il remarqua bientôt que la respiration de la jeune fille s'accélérait, il allait lui demander si elle se sentait bien lorsqu'elle le devança.

-Ils reviennent ! Non ! Duo aides-moi ! cria-t-elle tout en s'agitant.

Le natté réagit instantanément, saisissant la jeune fille et la retournant sur le dos.

-Calmes-toi, il n'y a personne d'autre que moi ici, lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

Le regard brillant de Relena rencontra alors celui du jeune homme.

-Duo…

Son visage prit soudain une expression grave et il passa sa main sur le front de la jeune fille. Il était brûlant.

-Et merde ! s'exclama-t-il involontairement tout haut. Je vais chercher Sally, je reviens !

Mais elle l'agrippa.

-Non ! Ne m'abandonnes pas, ils vont revenir si tu t'en vas ! le supplia-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Duo s'arrêta dans son élan et se tourna vers la jeune fille. Il lui prit la main tout en captant son regard.

-Je dois appeler Sally, je vais jusqu'à la porte de la chambre et je reviens, c'est promis.

Relena avait l'air de comprendre ce qu'il lui avait dit puisqu'elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de cils. Il se précipita alors vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

-SALLY ! Hurla-t-il à pleins poumons, si fort que son appel retentit dans toute la résidence.

Il se retourna et revint aussi rapidement auprès de la jeune fille qui avait tourné la tête dans sa direction. Elle éleva sa main et Duo la saisit au vol.

Le pilote la regarda et se força à sourire. Il décolla de son front ses cheveux collés par la sueur qui commençait à perler et lui parla d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

-Ca va aller princesse, je reste avec toi…

Le cri du jeune homme avait alerté tout le monde.

- Elle a une forte poussée de fièvre ! l'informa-t-il alors que la femme médecin entrait en trombe, talonné de près par Trowa.

Sans plus de considérations, Sally fit sauter les boutons de la chemise de sa patiente et défit son bandage à la hâte, découvrant ainsi une partie de sa poitrine. Duo détourna son regard et Trowa recula d'un pas. La plaie aux vagues contours violacés apparut.

-Ma lampe ! La poche de gauche !

Trowa s'exécuta et lui tendit l'objet.

Le médecin l'alluma et fit courir le faisceau sur les contours de la blessure. Le cœur de Sally ne fit qu'un bon.

-Mon dieu, murmura-t-elle.

Les deux pilotes se rapprochèrent.

A la lumière encore basse de l'aube de fins filaments bleuâtres apparurent par transparence, l'infection se propageait à travers le corps de sa victime, tissant une toile à l'issue fatale.

Sally se releva aussitôt, elle murmura quelque chose à Trowa qui partit en courant et se dirigea vers la poche de liquide qu'elle administrait en permanence à la jeune fille.

Duo quant à lui fut figé par le regard de détresse que lui adressa la princesse. Elle voyait des gens s'agiter autour d'elle, elle sentait la douleur s'insinuer peu à peu dans son corps mais elle ne comprenait pas l'origine de cette agitation subite, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le visage lumineux de Duo avait disparu.

-Du…o…

-Ne restes pas planté là ! Dans son état elle ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il lui arrive, viens plutôt m'aider !

Le pilote sortit de sa léthargie et vint l'assister.

Sally installa les nouvelles poches de liquides composées d'antibiotiques à concentrations élevées. Elle ouvrit les vannes et le remède fila vers la veine de la jeune fille…

-Sally, tu ne crois pas que…

-Si Trowa, le coupa-t-elle, c'est dangereux de lui administrer des doses aussi fortes, mais dans son état, si l'infection n'est pas rapidement annihilée, c'est la septicémie assurée. Je pensais que le traitement que je lui avais administré, ajouté à la chute brutale de sa température corporelle aurait suffit à tuer tous les germes, mais apparemment je me suis trompée…

-Je reste avec elle, reprit Duo pour couper court à l'atmosphère pesante qui s'installait.

-Je vais prévenir Quatre et Heero.

Le natté se retourna vivement vers Trowa.

-Il a le droit de savoir.

-Oui, tu as raison, concéda-t-il, mais c'était à moi de lui annoncer…

* * *

Heero remercia Quatre et prit congé.

- Attends où vas-tu ?

- Prendre l'air, dit-il sans se retourner.

Quatre n'insista pas, voyant que s'il s'interposait, cela risquait de dégénérer.

Iria rencontra Heero dans le couloir, il la croisa sans même la regarder, le visage fermé, il semblait faire abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait. La jeune fille se retourna à son passage et le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, puis elle se décida à aller trouver Quatre.

Le pilote à la chevelure en bataille erra dans le grand parc, sans but précis. La nouvelle l'avait frappée de plein fouet, il redoutait au fond de lui-même que quelque chose de semblable se produise, mais il s'était refusé à l'accepter. Seulement voilà, maintenant il se trouvait devant le fait accomplit et il se sentait vraiment mal.

Ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive en vue d'une grande clairière entrecoupée de barrières blanches. Heero s'arrêta à l'orée du bois et remarqua sur sa droite une nouvelle bâtisse, les grandes écuries. Il ne s'approcha pas davantage et s'assit sur la barrière, comme le faisait si souvent la princesse. A cette heure encore matinale, les brumes n'étaient pas dissipées et il devinait par intermittences des formes sveltes se déplacer avec aisance à travers l'épais nuage de brouillard.

_Des chevaux à n'en pas douter…Relena les aimait tellement…_

Et peu à peu, le jeune homme se perdit dans ses pensées…

_Un mois. Un mois que tout a commencé, un mois que ta vie oscille et un mois que je me rends compte à quel point j'ai peur de te perdre. J'ai toujours appris à gérer mes sentiments, à tel point que j'avais fini par ne plus reconnaître mes propres émotions, ce qui m'a fait devenir un justicier ou un assassin parfait, cela dépend de quel point de vue on se place. J'ai tué, tant et si bien que j'ai bien failli en perdre la raison. J'étais devenu une machine, l'égal du système zéro, un parfait soldat, mais qui fallait-il blâmer ? Je ne m'en suis pris qu'à moi-même le jour où le système zéro m'a montré quel destin s'offrait à moi, moi, celui qui tuait, qui prenait la vie des autres. Le système zéro m'avait pris à son tour et je devenais comme lui, détruire, éliminer, exterminer. Quelle différence cela pouvait-il bien faire entre alliés ou ennemis puisque tout le monde mourrait de toute façon ? _

_C'est alors que tu m'es apparu, tu m'as donné un peu de cet espoir qui brillait en toi, de cette force qui te transcendait…Relena, si tu savais comme je…_

Tout à coup un hennissement puissant brisa le silence. Le sol se mit alors à trembler et à résonner, en rythme avec celui qui s'approchait. Les contours de l'animal se dessinèrent peu à peu, trentes mètres avant, il ralentit son allure et repassa au trot. Il abaissa son encolure et émit un soufflement doux qui fit vibrer ses naseaux. Heero plissa les yeux pour essayer de mieux le distinguer, mais il ne voyait que vaguement une forme équine se déplacer en se balançant allègrement de droite à gauche, comme une danseuse. Il se dirigeait vers lui, il en était sûr. Une bourrasque de vent chassa la dernière nappe de brouillard et l'animal à la robe dorée lui apparut.

L'étalon pila net face à l'homme qu'il découvrit. Il balaya aussitôt de son regard les alentours, huma l'air puis revint poser toute son attention sur Heero.

-Anìron… murmura le pilote.

Le cheval gratta nerveusement le sol et soupira bruyamment. Apparemment il hésitait sur la marche à suivre.

Heero, qui n'avait jusque là pas bougé, tendit sa main vers lui et l'appela.

-Viens, dit-il simplement.

L'étalon releva la tête et jaugea le petit homme qui l'invitait à s'approcher, ses oreilles qui s'agitaient en tout sens marquaient son indécision.

Le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'attitude de l'animal. Il le regardait avec un air espiègle qui semblait près à défier la Terre entière.

Poussé par la curiosité, Anìron fit quelques pas vers l'avant, il tendit son encolure au maximum et vint effleurer la paume du jeune homme. Pas après pas il continua à s'approcher, le regard toujours fixé sur celui d'Heero. Le jeune homme fit glisser doucement sa main jusqu'à la joue de l'animal, l'étalon suivit le mouvement et glissa son nez sous le bras du pilote, d'un geste vif, il lui attrapa le pull et le pinça.

-Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !

Anìron sursauta et bondit en arrière.

C'est alors qu'Heero comprit. L'animal avait reconnu sur lui l'odeur de Relena. A Al-jirma il avait déposé les affaires de la jeune fille sur les siennes, il s'en souvenait à présent.

-Je suis désolé, je ne te veux aucun mal.

Il tendit à nouveau sa main et Anìron s'approcha aussitôt, il posa doucement sa tête contre le torse de l'homme et Heero l'entoura de ses bras.

Non loin de là, une personne se retira discrètement et laissa les deux êtres seuls…

Heero revint une heure plus tard, le visage apaisé. Il prit place à bord de la voiture dans laquelle Quatre et Iria l'attendaient. Personne ne lui posa de questions et ils partirent aussitôt vers St Gabriel où ils devaient rencontrer des sénateurs de Sank.

* * *

La fièvre prit rapidement le dessus sur l'esprit de Relena et elle se trouva bientôt plongé dans un univers qu'elle commençait à trop bien connaître…

Duo ne la quitta pas, tout au long de la journée il resta à ses côtés, lui parlant d'une voix rassurante et l'empêchant de se blesser davantage lorsqu'elle s'agitait dans son délire. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, et il se sentait vraiment incapable… il savait qu'elle se battait, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, elle avait ça dans le sang, mais combien de temps encore tiendrait-elle ? Elle semblait tellement fatiguée, tellement lassée par la vie…

_Relena qui n'a plus le goût à la vie, quelle ironie du__ sort... _songea Duo.

Une question revenait sans cesse dans son esprit, comment cela avait-il put arriver ? Que lui avait-on fait pour qu'elle ait toutes ces blessures et que voulait-elle dire par _ils reviennent_ ? Que s'était-il réélement passé sur ce satellite ? Si seulement elle voulait parler… Mais la princesse de Sank était peu loquace sur sa vie privée.

_Sans doutes un vestige de sa vie passé… dans le fond je comprends son attitude, mais comment Heero va-t-il réagir ?_

_Et moi, quelle serait sa réaction s'il arrivait quelque chose de semblable à Hilde… Je deviendrais fou de rage à n'en pas douter, se dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres en pensant à la frêle jeune fille aux cheveux courts et au regard qui l'envoûtait._

_Bien sûr Heero ne réagit pas comme moi, il garde tout en lui. Et il n'en est que plus affecté..._

Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir, les bras croisés contre son torse, le regard vague, il se perdait dans sa réflexion.

Un bruit faible le ramena à la réalité. Le linge qu'il avait disposé sur le front de Relena venait de tomber à terre.

La jeune fille recommençait à s'agiter, il jeta un coup d'œil aux appareils et remarqua que la fièvre qui avait sensiblement diminué quelques heures auparavant revenait à la charge. Duo ramassa le linge, le rinça et le passa doucement sur le visage de la malade.

Relena était transite de froid, comme si elle était retournée quelques jours plus tôt. Elle sentait ses forces la quitter peu à peu, elle n'arrivait plus à lutter contre cette sensation que l'hiver reprenait peu à peu possession d'elle. Le contact du tissu contre sa peau l'agressa comme si on venait de la lacérer avec une lame. Saignée à vif, elle se réveilla en sursaut.

Duo la vit ouvrir les yeux, mais il constata aussitôt que son regard était complètement vide. La jeune fille commença à s'agiter violemment, le pilote la saisit promptement et contint ses mouvements.

-Calmes-toi Relena !

Dans son délire, elle vit Onze la bloquer contre lui et, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, lui coller un couteau sous la gorge. La princesse tenta d'échapper à la prise et se redressa d'un seul coup.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! HEEEEERO ! ! ! cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces avant de retomber, épuisée.

Le cri de la jeune fille le saisit au ventre, le laissant un instant figé dans la surprise. Jamais il n'avait entendu pareil appel de détresse. Envahit soudain par une volonté qui raviva son esprit combatif, il la saisit avec fermeté.

-Relena ! Relena ! Tu ne vas pas mourir tu m'entends ! Tu ne mourras pas ! lui promit-il en la ramenant contre lui.

Le regard embrumé de la jeune fille sembla s'éclaircir l'espace d'un instant, avant qu'elle ne retombe dans les bras de Duo, inconsciente.

A l'horizon, les derniers rayons du soleil disparurent et le drap d'obscurité du crépuscule recouvrit peu à peu Al-jirma…

* * *

Le soleil devint rouge, il finit sa course en dessous des nuages qu'il éclaira d'une vague couleur violacée.

Heero avait passé sa journée à St Gabriel à assister à diverses réunions, mais toutes ses pensées étaient orientées vers une seule personne : Relena Peacecraft. Trowa ne les avait pas recontactés, c'était plutôt bon signe, mais il savait aussi que si l'état de la jeune fille s'était amélioré, Duo n'aurait pas manqué de le prévenir… Le pilote décida d'aller prendre l'air, cela ne servait à rien de rester enfermé, et puis, il préférait ne pas avoir à faire à Quatre… Le jeune homme s'éloigna un peu du palais et s'assit sur un banc en fer sculpté, tout près d'une allée bordée de grands chênes. Il leva la tête et contempla le dégradé de couleurs qu'offrait le soleil couchant à la voûte céleste. Les nuages s'éclairèrent au fur et à mesure que l'astre descendait un peu plus vers les montagnes, une légère brise accompagna le spectacle, Heero se laissa aller contre la caresse du vent et il ferma les yeux. Impossible de dire combien de temps il resta ainsi, les échelles de mesures ne s'appliquaient plus lorsque Heero Yuy s'évadait.

Un bruit de pas sortit le jeune homme de sa méditation, mais il avait trop baissé sa garde et il était à présent trop tard pour s'éclipser sans se faire remarquer. Il attendit donc que cette personne se rapproche et il reconnut bientôt la silhouette de la nouvelle princesse.

Iria marcha sans but dans le jardin royal, elle avait besoin de changer d'air pour réfléchir. Quelque chose avait affecté profondément Quatre et Heero aujourd'hui. Les deux hommes avaient tout fait pour ne rien laisser transparaître, mais elle était suffisament observatrice. Cependant c'est sans y prendre garde que la jeune fille se retrouva nez à nez avec Heero.

-Heero ! Oh je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te déranger… s'excusa-t-elle.

-Tu es ici chez toi…

Le ton employé par le pilote la blessa, elle avait encore des difficultés avec ses répliques. Cependant aujourd'hui il avait des circonstances atténuantes et elle décida d'essayer de l'aider.

-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison ! Mais puisque tu le prends comme ça ! dit-elle d'un air de défi en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Heero haussa un sourcil et marmonna quelque chose d'à peine audible, mais il ne bougea pas. Il aimait le caractère d'Iria et il acceptait de rester écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé, observant tous deux la beauté d'un crépuscule sur les reliefs du royaume de Sank.

-Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ce matin, finit-elle par dire, Quatre et toi avez été absents aujourd'hui…

Heero tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction.

-… je ne te demande aucune explication, mais ce que vous avez appris devait certainement avoir un caractère particulièrement important… certainement plus important que moi, et je voulais que vous sachiez qu'en aucun cas vous ne deviez vous sentir obligé de rester ici… je ne retiens personne, termina-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus faible.

Le jeune homme se tourna plus franchement vers elle et la regarda.

Il la trouvait courageuse de dire ça. Il savait qu'Iria était effrayée face à la hauteur de ce qu'elle avait à accomplir et leur présence l'aidait à aller de l'avant, celle de Quatre plus particulièrement… Mais la jeune fille savait faire passer les autres avant elle, c'était une des qualités qui déterminaient les princesses de Sank…

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à s'observer. Iria fut surprise par sa réaction, mais elle appréciait qu'Heero accepte enfin de la regarder autrement que comme une personne de plus à protéger pour préserver la paix.

Le jeune homme finit par détourner son regard.

-C'est toi la plus importante à présent, répondit-il d'une voix plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Oui… tu as peut être raison, dit-elle tristement, mais je ne suis pas Relena…

A nouveau les minutes passèrent, jusqu'à ce que Heero, le regard toujours fixé vers le ciel, brise le silence.

-Quels étaient tes liens avec Relena ?

La princesse sourit faiblement à cette question qui la rappelait au doux souvenir de la jeune fille.

-Une amitié. Une amitié profonde et préservée. Nous nous sommes rencontrées lorsque nous étions encore de jeunes adolescentes. Relena est arrivée dans l'écurie où je montais depuis déjà plusieurs années et je dois avouer que le courant n'est pas passé tout de suite entre nous ! dit-elle en riant.

Heero la regarda, sans trop comprendre.

-Vois-tu, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, Relena était quelqu'un de très introvertie. Mais tout le monde savait qu'elle était la fille du richissime vice-ministre des affaires étrangères. Et lorsque je suis arrivée vers elle, les bras grands ouverts, elle l'a plutôt mal pris, elle a crû que je m'intéressais à elle seulement parce ce qu'elle était la fille de Darlian… alors elle a cherché à m'éviter et je l'ai laissée faire. La seule chose que je voulais, c'était lui souhaiter la bienvenue, mais je me suis bien vite rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas facile à aborder… Le hasard à fait que nous nous sommes retrouvées dans le même cour d'équitation et peu à peu, j'ai appris à l'apprécier, mais elle, même si elle me parlait un peu plus restait toujours très distante… jusqu'au jour où un autre cavalier a voulu m'humilier, une vieille rancune, précisa-t-elle… Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait déjà pas, c'était les actes de méchanceté. Alors elle est intervenue devant tout le monde et c'est lui qui s'est retrouvé ridicule ! Relena parlait peu, mais elle parlait déjà bien ! C'est alors que plusieurs personnes sont venues la féliciter et lui témoigner leur respect. Je me souviens très bien que son visage fut recouvert d'une expression de surprise, elle parcourut du regard les autres cavaliers, un vague sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête sur moi, son sourire s'accentua alors jusqu'à ce que l'on partent toutes les deux dans un fou rire totalement incontrôlable ! C'était la première fois que je la voyais rire, et c'est à partir de ce jour que nous sommes devenues inséparables. Les années qui suivirent, elle changea beaucoup et devint peu à peu une jeune fille respectée de tous pour son sens de l'honneur et sa grande générosité.

Mais trois ans après notre rencontre sa vie prenait un tournant décisif. J'ai été la première personne à apprendre qu'elle était une princesse, elle était tellement bouleversée… J'ai voulu la rejoindre aussitôt qu'elle serait sur Terre mais elle a refusé que j'écourte mon séjour en Amérique et m'a promis que l'on se verrait dès mon retour. Je l'ai retrouvée le lendemain de l'attaque contre St Gabriel. Elle était transformée, son sourire avait disparu et son regard doux s'était éteint pour faire place à un océan de tristesse dissimulé derrière une détermination implacable…

Relena m'a ouvert l'accès à St Gabriel pour me permettre de poursuivre mes études en politique, je n'aurais jamais pu m'offrir cette école sans elle… mais il y avait une condition, je ne devais plus m'afficher à ses côtés, je devais m'éloigner d'elle le plus possible et surtout ne jamais intervenir quoiqu'il arrive. Sur le coup je n'ai pas compris sa réaction, puisque j'ignorais presque tout de ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais un profond sentiment de frustration et de colère aidant, j'ai accepté. Relena a coupé les ponts avec pratiquement toutes ses relations, elle s'est enfermée dans son rôle de princesse qui défiait la politique de destruction de la guerre et qui prônait en contrepartie un pacifisme radical et ce, jusqu'à la fin de la Grande Guerre.

-Et tu n'as jamais essayé de lui demander des explications ? lui demanda Heero son regard à présent fixé sur Iria, particulièrement intéressé par ce qu'il était en train d'apprendre.

-Si, bien sûr, une fois la colère passée j'ai voulu la revoir. Je ne pouvais pas la regarder se mettre la corde au cou en défiant les grandes puissances de ce monde sans rien faire. Mais Pagan m'en a empêchée. Il m'a pris à part et m'a tout racontée, Oz, Milliardo, les pilotes de Gundams, Noin, absolument tout. Il m'a pratiquement suppliée de rester en dehors de tout ça. Mais après ça, je n'ai eu aucun mal à accepter sa demande, je comprenais pourquoi elle agissait de la sorte. Comme elle l'a toujours fait d'ailleurs…

A la fin de la Grande Guerre, elle m'a tout racontée et nous sommes de nouveau redevenues proches, mais la période de paix a été de courte durée… et son enlèvement par Mariemeia a sonné le glas de ma nouvelle destinée… Au début de l'année AC 197, elle me demandait de lui succéder si elle venait à disparaître. J'ai aussitôt refusé, mais ses arguments m'ont convaincue. Elle avait confiance en moi, et pour elle j'étais la personne la plus apte à continuer son travail… il est vrai que nous poursuivions en quelque sorte le même rêve puisque je faisais des études en droit dans l'espoir d'œuvrer un jour moi aussi pour la paix…

Après ça, Relena travailla sans relâche pour préserver la paix qui avait été durement fragilisée par le conflit qu'avait provoqué Dekim Barton [1], enfin, jusqu'au mois d'avril de cette année…

Le ton de la jeune fille changea soudainement et devint beaucoup plus grave. Heero l'incita d'un regard à continuer son récit.

… elle ne s'est jamais vraiment remise de l'attaque des Epyons Terros. En fait avec le recul j'ai compris, j'ai compris que ce qui avait vraiment blessé Relena était bien antérieur à la prise d'otage, en vérité c'était la guerre qu'avait déclarée la fondation Barton. Depuis, elle avait perdu cette force de croire que le meilleur restait à venir… Alors elle a donné tout ce qu'il lui restait, elle s'est donnée corps et âme pour finir ce qu'elle avait commencé… mais apparemment ça n'était pas encore assez puisqu'une nouvelle organisation, les Epyons Terros sont venus compromettre à nouveau la paix. Ca l'a achevée. Pourtant elle a continué à s'investir avec la seule énergie du désespoir, mais ses conseillers ont vite remarqué qu'elle n'allait pas bien, ils lui ont sommée de prendre du repos. Mais ça n'a rien arrangé, bien au contraire… Quatre est venu vivre chez elle pendant les deux mois où elle a été arrêtée et peu à peu elle a semblé aller un peu mieux. Mais ce n'était qu'une apparence, cela a pourtant suffit à ce que la ministre reprenne ses fonctions, mais elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même… et nous étions totalement impuissants… et après, elle a disparu… la voix d'Iria se mit à trembler un peu plus et elle ne parvint plus à retenir ses larmes, elle se sentait tellement faible parfois ! Elle détourna la tête et dissimula son visage au regard d'Heero.

-Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû t'ennuyer avec ça, s'excusa-t-elle en tentant de cacher la profonde tristesse que sa voix trahissait pourtant.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, lui répondit-il d'une voix inhabituellement triste.

La princesse surprise par le ton du pilote, se tourna vers lui. Elle vit alors ce qui se cachait derrière les yeux bleu-acier du soldat Yuy. Une profonde mélancolie et un regard tellement humain…

-Heero… murmura-t-elle.

-Tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Relena… c'est tellement difficile de sauver quelqu'un qui refuse de croire en l'avenir…

A ses paroles son cœur se serra et son regard vacilla l'espace d'une seconde, mais il se ressaisit aussitôt et fixa plus intensément les yeux émeraude de la princesse.

Relena t'aimait beaucoup, et l'amour qu'elle te portait n'a pas altéré son jugement, elle a eu raison de te confier la gestion du Royaume de Sank car tu as en toi une grande force, de même nature que celle qui l'animait autrefois… alors continues, continues à te battre, pour faire vivre l'espoir dans le cœur de millions d'Hommes.

-… Heero… je… merci, dit-elle finalement tout émue, un sourire sincère éclairant son visage.

Le pilote ne répondit pas mais la gratifia d'un regard qui lui signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas à le remercier.

-Nous devrions rentrer, Quatre doit nous attendre.

-Mon dieu tu as raison ! Je n'avais pas vu l'heure !

Le jeune blond attendait sur le balcon de la petite salle. Un sourire apparu sur son visage lorsqu'il vit Heero et Iria revenir ensemble. Le regard qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre avait changé, ils s'étaient enfin parlés et il en était rassuré car il était temps qu'ils commencent à se faire confiance.

* * *

Cela allait bientôt faire quatre heures que la nuit était tombée sur la base et Relena continuait à se battre dans ses draps trempés. Sally réajusta la dose d'antibiotiques et lui fit une dernière piqûre de calmants. Les spasmes de la jeune patiente diminuèrent alors d'intensité et la doctoresse déposa doucement son bras contre le matelas.

-C'est tout ce que je peux faire, répondit-elle au regard plein d'espoir de Duo.

-Je vais passer la nuit avec elle.

-Bien. Préviens-moi s'il y a quoi que ce soit, lui demanda-t-elle en se relevant.

Le pilote à la natte veilla à ses côtés pendant encore de longues heures, épongeant son front et réajustant ses couvertures tout en lui parlant d'une voix douce. Vers trois heures du matin, l'état de la jeune fille se stabilisa, la fièvre semblait la quitter et son visage s'apaisa, comme si elle venait de s'endormir profondément. Duo resta éveillé encore une heure, puis, gagné par la fatigue, il s'accouda contre le matelas et s'endormi.

Relena avait combattu ses démons cette nuit-là, et elle avait remporté le combat…

La jeune fille sortit peu à peu de sa torpeur, et elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux pour accueillir le lever du jour. Elle mit du temps à éclaircir son esprit embrumé, elle se sentait très affaiblit. Les étoiles disparurent progressivement au profit du soleil rougeoyant qui apparaissait sur la ligne d'horizon, l'astre s'éleva de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à ce que ses rayons pénètrent dans la chambre. Les particules de lumière finirent leur course contre son corps qui, revigorée par leur chaleur trouva l'énergie nécessaire pour s'éveiller totalement. Relena perçut alors une présence . Elle tourna lentement la tête et reconnut Duo qui s'était assoupi. Dans son sommeil il s'était peu à peu rapproché d'elle, passant un de ses bras par-dessus sa taille et logeant sa tête contre sa hanche. Un faible sourire se dessina sur le visage de la malade. Il était attendrissant, ses longs cheveux et les contours arrondis de son visage lui donnaient une expression d'innocence infantile.

Elle éleva une main hésitante et effleura de ses doigts les méches qui tombaient en travers de son visage. Elle continua à le caresser doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éveille à son tour.

Les yeux améthyste de Duo s'ouvrirent à la lumière du jour, il vit d'abord la petite main qui lui effleurait doucement le front, l'esprit encore assoupit, il se redressa légèrement pour rencontrer le regard doux de Relena et d'un seul coup revint à lui.

-Re… Relena ! Relena tu te sens mieux ? Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il tout affolé.

La jeune fille lui adressa un léger sourire.

-Je… vais…

-Non ! Non surtout ne te fatigue pas ! J'ai compris lui dit-il dans un sourire.

Le natté se rendit alors compte qu'il était penché au-dessus de Relena, pratiquement couché sur elle. Il se redressa d'un seul coup et tomba à la renverse dans son fauteuil.

-Oh je suis désolé ! Je me suis endormi contre toi ! Je… v raiment, je suis navré ! bafouilla-t-il, les pommettes légèrement rougies.

Le sourire de la patiente s'accentua un peu plus devant la gêne de Duo.

-Oh ! Je t'ai pas fais mal au moins ?

-Plaisir… était pour moi, murmura-t-elle amusé.

Le pilote se passa une main dans les cheveux et lui sourit à nouveau.

-Si tu le prends comme ça… Je suis content que tu sois là.

Sally vint l'ausculter et confirma qu'elle n'était plus dans un état critique. L'infection avait stoppé sa progression.

-Son état s'est stabilisé, mais elle n'est pas guérie pour autant. Une nouvelle rechute est possible à tout moment. Il faut qu'elle se nourrisse pour reprendre des forces. Elle est vraiment très affaiblie, et les perfusions ne lui suffiront pas, expliqua-t-elle à Duo, alors qu'ils quittaient la chambre de la jeune fille endormie.

-Je vais m'en occuper. Je ne la laisserai pas retomber dans son mutisme.

La présidente des Préventers sourit devant l'air déterminé de Duo.

-Alors je n'ai plus à me faire de souci !

-Hey ! Je suis sérieux

-Moi aussi Duo.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta un instant, se demandant comment interpréter ses paroles. Il prit finalement pour partie de les considérer à la dérision et rejoignit la femme médecin qui se dirigeait vers les cuisines.

Les trois jours qui suivirent, Relena passa l'essentiel de son temps à dormir, mais dès qu'elle se sentit un peu mieux Duo revint à la charge.

Le matin du troisième jour le pilote à la natte arriva dans sa chambre avec un plateau à la main.

-Bonjour Rel' ! la salua-t-il derrière le monticule de nourriture et de boissons qu'il transportait.

La jeune fille tourna la tête et ses yeux s'arrondirent.

-Duo qu'est-ce que…

-C'est pour toi ! la coupa-t-il.

Le pilote posa le plateau sur la table de chevet et ne put s'empêcher de se demander si il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'y aller un peu plus en douceur devant l'air inquiet de sa protégée.

-Je plaisante Lena, je plaisante ! tenta-t-il de se rattraper, mais c'était déjà trop tard, elle commençait à se renfermer.

-Je n'ai pas faim Duo… s'il te plait…

-Ah non ! la coupa-t-il d'une voix plus dure qu'il ne l'aurai voulu, je ne te laisserais pas faire cette fois-ci !

Relena fut blessée par le ton qu'il avait employé. Ses yeux bleu s'embrumèrent, lourds de toute cette souffrance qu'elle gardait en elle.

Le regard du pilote s'obscurcit face à la douleur de la jeune fille. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et caressa doucement son visage qu'elle avait tourné vers l'extérieur.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser. C'est vrai, je ne sais probablement rien de ce que tu as enduré, mais je sais une chose en revanche. Relena, tu ne veux pas mourir.

Le regard fixe de la jeune fille cilla à cette affirmation, elle ignorait pourquoi mais ça la rendait triste. Elle tourna doucement sa tête vers Duo, elle tenait à savoir où il voulait en venir et il répondit aussitôt à sa demande silencieuse.

-C'est toi-même qui me l'a dit lorsque tu étais sous l'emprise de la fièvre.

Le pilote rapprocha un peu plus son visage de la princesse et son regard se fit plus déterminé.

-Tu peux bien dire ce que tu veux, une partie de toi veut continuer à vivre et je vais me battre pour que ce sentiment reprenne enfin le dessus. Remues-toi bon sang !

Le regard de Relena se troubla.

-Mais… je… j'ai…

Elle se retrouva bloqué, que pouvait-elle dire pour se justifier ? En aucun cas, elle tenait à lui faire part de ce qui l'effrayait autant, ni à lui, ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

Duo vit bien le duel intérieur qu'elle était en train de mener.

-Peu importe princesse, lui dit-il d'une voix douce, peu importe que je sache ou non ce qui t'a rendue aussi malheureuse. L'essentiel pour moi c'est que tu reprennes le dessus. Je ne te demande rien, moi pas plus que les autres, mis à part de vivre, juste pour toi. Rien d'autre.

-Je… c'est d'accord, capitula-t-elle devant la détermination de Duo, je vais essayer.

Un sourire tendre éclaira le visage du pilote.

-Et je serais là pour t'y aider.

-Mais… Duo, dit-elle en tournant son regard vers la table de chevet, jamais je ne pourrais avaler tout ça…

-Ca ? Oh non, c'est pour moi ! Toi pour le moment tu n'as droit qu'aux boissons, Sally me ferait la peau si je te faisais manger une telle quantité de nourriture !

La princesse parut rassurée et lui fit signe qu'elle était d'accord pour essayer.

-Je vais t'aider à t'asseoir.

Duo n'eut aucun mal à la soulever.

_Bon sang ! Elle doit faire 40 kilos toute mouillée_ ! Se dit le jeune homme à lui-même.

-Ça va aller ? lui demanda-t-il en relâchant progressivement le verre dans sa main.

-Je crois…

Relena saisit l'objet et parvint à maintenir sa poigne, mais elle n'avait pas encore suffisamment de forces pour l'élever jusqu'à ses lèvres, ses mains tremblaient.

-Laisses, je vais t'aider

Le pilote mit sa main sous le plat du verre et l'aida à le soulever. La jeune fille but timidement une première gorgée. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas avalé quelque aliment que ce soit. Elle sentit le liquide filer en elle et ses sens se réveiller à son passage. Elle but doucement, une gorgée après l'autre et Duo ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La princesse s'arrêta un instant devant la mine réjouie du natté.

-Ça me rassure de voir que tu apprécies… se justifia-t-il face à son regard mitigé.

Une fois qu'elle eut finit Duo s'attaqua à son petit déjeuner sous l'œil amusé de Relena. Le pilote usait de tous les stratagèmes possibles et inimaginables pour faire apparaître un sourire sur le visage de la jeune fille, sans qu'elle ne se doute trop qu'il y faisait vraiment exprès. Tant pis s'il apparaissait pour un pitre, il s'était fixé un objectif : Redonner vie à la princesse, et il y arriverait. Le jeune homme ne manqua pas de proposer chacun des produits qui se trouvaient sur son plateau, mais elle refusa toujours poliment. Même si elle avait apprécié le jus de fruit elle n'avait pas envie de goûter à autre chose. L'appétit lui manquait, c'était une sensation qu'elle avait perdue depuis qu'on la nourrissait par perfusions.

Duo, lorsqu'il eut terminé son repas, aida la jeune fille à se rallonger.

-Je repasserais te voir en fin de matinée.

-Duo attends ! dit-elle d'une petite voix hésitante.

Le jeune homme lui sourit doucement et s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

-Je… j'ai besoin de savoir. Que s'est-il passé, je veux dire, comment Heero… et pourquoi je suis encore… prononça-t-elle d'une voix de plus en plus tremblante qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'autant prendre à cœur de savoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé pour qu'elle se retrouve dans les bras d'Heero.

Le pilote d'un geste de main lui signifia de s'apaiser. Son sourire se fit plus doux devant l'inquiétude de la jeune fille.

-Tu te souviens lorsque tu nous as tous convoqués dans ta chambre…

Relena hocha affirmativement la tête.

-…et que Heero t'a demandé de «ne pas faire ça » ?

Le regard de la princesse vacilla, mais elle répondit à nouveau par l'affirmative.

-Et bien dès que tu as perdu connaissance, ta température interne s'est rapidement mise à chuter, tu étais en train de te laisser mourir. Mais Heero ne pouvait pas te laisser faire, il a décidé d'essayer de te sauver en t'apportant sa chaleur. Quatre est resté à tes côtés aussi pendant près de 24 heures, il a ensuite demandé à ce que nous vous laissions seul toi et Heero…

Duo s'arrêta un instant, voyant que la jeune fille avait besoin d'une pause pour assimiler ce qu'elle venait déjà d'apprendre.

Cette période était particulièrement floue dans son esprit, ses souvenirs se limitaient à de vagues sensations, mais maintenant qu'il lui disait elle avait l'impression d'avoir entendu son ami…

-… quatre jours se sont écoulés, et nous commencions sérieusement à douter de l'issue heureuse du combat que Heero était en train de mener. Il est resté durant tout ce temps sans manger ni se reposer pour éviter que tu te refroidisses… On a essayé de le raisonner, de lui dire de cesser, moi le premier, avoua Duo… mais il s'est obstiné, et tu t'es réveillée… après, je pense que tu te souviens du reste…

-Heero… Heero m'a sauvé la vie, il est resté avec moi pendant tout ce temps là… murmura-t-elle sans réaliser qu'elle pensait tout haut.

Le natté lui effleura la joue et elle sursauta en revenant à la réalité. Elle plongea son regard troublé dans celui de Duo.

-Relena, tu dois lui faire confiance.

-Heero…

Mais la jeune princesse était encore épuisée et le sommeil menaçait de l'envelopper à nouveaux.

-Ce n'est rien, dit-il doucement en lui caressant le visage, nous en reparlerons plus tard.

La tête de la jeune fille pencha nonchalamment sur le côté et elle sombra.

-Dors bien… lui murmura-t-il, tout en prenant son plateau et en se dirigeant vers la porte

Trowa et Sally déjeunaient paisiblement lorsque le natté poussa la porte de la cuisine à la volée, les bras chargés du plateau dévalisé. Duo posa le support et tendit triomphalement le verre de jus de fruit dont tout le monde savait à qui il était destiné.

-Je vous l'avais dit ! clama-t-il victorieusement.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que ce n'est pas toi qui l'a avalé ? rétorqua Trowa d'un air impassible.

L'élan de joie du natté fut stoppé un instant par sa réplique, mais son immense sourire revint presque aussitôt.

_Tu t'es encore fait avoir ! _Se réprimanda-t-il intérieurement.

Après toutes ces années, Trowa arrivait encore à le faire marcher et il ne manquait pas d'abuser de son pouvoir dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Cela l'amusait terriblement de déstabiliser Duo. Le natté faisait partit de ses gens que l'on qualifiait d'émotifs, un peu comme Quatre, c'est cette particularité qui rendait Duo relativement réceptif aux humeurs des autres. Mais Trowa ne le considérait pas comme faible parce qu'il était émotif, au contraire, c'était une qualité à ses yeux, car en situation de combat cette particularité le rendait hypersensible aux réactions de ses ennemis, ce qui faisait de lui un redoutable mercenaire, le patronyme de dieu de la mort n'était pas exagéré pour Duo Maxwell. Et puis, en dehors de la guerre, c'était une qualité unanimement reconnue qui avait permit à Duo de gagner la confiance de tous ses camarades et l'amitié de Heero…

Trowa pour sa part était en quelque sorte l'antithèse de la tornade Maxwell, parfois il enviait la facilité avec laquelle Duo ou Quatre exprimaient leurs sentiments. Lui ne connaissait que la guerre depuis qu'il était en âge d'avoir des souvenirs, et pour préserver son intégrité, il avait instinctivement refoulé ses émotions. Avant, c'était facile puisqu'il n'attachait aucune importance à la vie, il ne s'embarrassait pas de considérations pour lui-même ou pour les autres, mais tout a changé le jour où il a rencontré cette jeune fille qui l'avait vendu aux forces de l'Alliance, Midy Une qui se battait pour sauver ceux qu'elle aimait [2]… et lui pourquoi se battait-il et que représentait la vie à ses yeux ? Trowa entreprit alors un long voyage pour trouver une réponse à ses questions, et cinq ans plus tard, il s'engageait comme pilote de Gundam pour libérer les Colonies et là tout a changé pour lui. C'est Catherine la première qui a bouleversé son existence et puis il y a eu ensuite les autres pilotes de Gundam, Quatre surtout, et tous les hommes qui se sont élevés contre la guerre... C'est à ce moment là qu'il a compris à quel point les sentiments étaient essentiels. C'était avec des hommes comme lui que la guerre perdurait, des hommes qui n'avaient aucune considération pour la vie. Trowa avait enfin trouvé un but à son existence : Stopper la guerre pour préserver la vie des gens qu'il aimait, la paix était à présent son seul et unique objectif, la paix, et son affirmation en tant qu'être humain et non plus en tant que soldat…

Trowa avait tellement changé…D uo avait appris à connaître chacun de ses compagnons et il savait maintenant apprécier l'homme qui grandissait peu à peu en Trowa Barton au mépris du soldat. Le grand brun était cependant resté fidèle à lui-même, toujours aussi calme et discret, il exprimait ses sentiments d'une façon toute aussi subtile que la finesse de son caractère l'imposait et l'humour qu'il avait développé laissait toujours une trace de perplexité dans le regard de Duo.

-Tu étais la personne la plus qualifiée pour y arriver, rajouta Trowa pour terminer sa réflexion.

-Oui, peut être… dit-il d'un air pensif, mais Quatre ou Heero…

-Je ne crois pas. Relena ne voulait plus avoir à faire à des personnes qui lui étaient proches…

…

* * *

-C'est pas vrai ! Je suis en retard ! s'exclama Iria qui s'activait dans sa salle de bain.

Elle enfila sa robe qui lui avait été préparée la veille, se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage et apprécia le résultat sur sa mine fatiguée. La princesse fie la moue devant son reflet, ce n'était vraiment pas ça. Ca allait encore lorsqu'elle avait à faire à des gens «de passage », mais pour les personnes qui la fréquentaient tous les jours, sa fatigue commençait vraiment à se faire ressentir. Pourtant Iria se sentait de mieux en mieux et ce n'était ni le cœur, ni le courage qui lui manquaient pour assurer son rôle, mais bien la résistance. La résistance physique et morale qu'imposait son statut. La jeune fille disciplina ses longs cheveux châtains à la hâte et partit en vitesse rejoindre la salle à manger.

Les deux pilotes attendaient en silence devant leur petit déjeuner. Quatre regarda nerveusement sa montre, ça ne ressemblait pas à Iria d'être en retard. Il était préoccupé par l'état de la princesse, il sentait bien qu'elle peinait à maintenir la cadence, et il ne voulait pas la perdre, pas comme avec Relena. Heero en revanche paraissait beaucoup plus serein quant aux chances de réussites de la princesse novice, surtout depuis qu'ils s'étaient parlés.

Une jeune fille à la robe bordeaux et au pas pressé fit alors son entrée.

-Veuillez m'excuser, vous n'auriez pas dû m'attendre ! dit-elle d'un air confus.

-Nous n'allions quand même pas commencer sans toi ! Comment ça va ?

Le regard de la princesse se fit plus doux face à l'inquiétude du petit blond. Elle s'approcha et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front.

-Je vais très bien, lui assura-t-elle, cesses donc de te faire autant de soucis Quatre.

Le jeune homme capitula devant la présence d'Iria. Son charisme grandissait de jour en jour, et il ne serait bientôt plus capable de lui refuser quoique ce soit. Il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et lui adressa un beau sourire.

La princesse se retourna alors vers son siège et s'installa.

-Bonjour Heero, dit-elle en adressant un léger sourire au jeune homme à sa droite.

Le pilote tourna son regard vers elle.

-Bonjour Iria.

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'accentua, et ils commencèrent leur repas. Iria sentait qu'ils allaient de mieux en mieux depuis quelques jours et elle en était vraiment heureuse, cela l'avait libéré d'un poids énorme. Elle était attachée à eux, et le fait qu'ils vivent en promiscuité faisait que leurs humeurs l'affectaient d'autant plus, surtout en ce qui concernait Heero, pour Quatre, c'était un sentiment plus profond et elle ne supportait pas de le voir triste ou inquiet.

Le déjeuner fut rapidement servit car chacun avait fort à faire. Iria devait intervenir ce matin au parlement au sujet de son intégration dans les décisions politiques de son pays et l'après midi, elle devait rencontrer le ministre des affaires étrangères d'austro-hongrie, un des pays voisins du royaume de Sank. Les pilotes quant à eux poursuivaient leurs recherches sur la base de données du royaume, et ce, en lien avec Lady Une. Quatre abandonna Heero à ses investigations en début d'après midi car il devait lui aussi s'entretenir avec le ministre des affaires étrangères, c'était un homme qui faisait partit du pouvoir décisionnel des Sphères Unifiées et qui avait toujours soutenu la politique pacifiste du royaume de Sank.

* * *

Duo passa l'essentiel de son temps en compagnie de la jeune patiente. Relena reprenait des forces de jour en jour depuis qu'elle avait recommencé à manger, il faut dire aussi que Duo surveillait le moindre de ses gestes et que dès qu'il détectait quelque chose de suspect ou un excès de faiblesse dans les mouvements de la princesse il s'assurait aussitôt qu'elle allait bien. Il avait fait une fois l'erreur de ne pas se rendre compte assez vite qu'elle était fiévreuse, mais il ne la ferait pas deux fois, il s'en voulait déjà suffisamment pour la première…

Relena appréciait l'attention que lui portait le natté, il lui donnait l'impression d'être encore importante… et puis si elle faisait tout ça, c'était aussi pour lui faire plaisir, Duo était tellement généreux qu'elle se serrait vraiment sentit coupable de ne montrer aucune bonne volonté.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, et il prit pour habitude de venir en fin d'après midi faire la lecture à la jeune fille. Peu importait l'histoire que le pilote venait lui raconter, Relena appréciait énormément ce moment, cela lui permettait de fixer son esprit et de se libérer ainsi de toutes les peurs et doutes qui la hantaient. Duo racontait vraiment très bien et sa voix douce et profonde faisait merveille au moral de la princesse et c'était de bon cœur qu'il se prêtait au jeu. Mais un jour, en relevant le nez de son livre, Duo surprit le regard triste de la jeune fille, tourné vers l'extérieur. Une telle mélancolie ressortait de son être qu'il en interrompit sa lecture. Relena sursauta lorsque la voix du jeune homme s'éteignit, et se tourna aussitôt dans sa direction.

-Oh Duo, excuses-moi ! Je me suis laissée distraire… s'excusa-t-elle une expression sincère dans son regard.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois le regard perdu vers l'extérieur… tu te sens prisonnière n'est ce pas ?

Relena fut surprise par sa franchise, mais elle confirma d'un léger signe de tête, elle pouvait bien lui avouer ça.

-Je suis désolé, désolé que tu te sentes si oppressée, ce n'était pas dans mon intention …

La princesse secoua la tête.

-Non Duo, tu n'as rien à te reprocher… c'est seulement que ton histoire… qu'elle me rappelle au souvenir de mon pays, de ses montagnes, de ses forêts… du plaisir que l'on peut éprouver à s'y évader… la nature est si belle Duo…dit-elle en se tournant inconsciemment de nouveau vers la cour intérieure.

Le pilote soupira.

-Si seulement je pouvais t'emmener dehors, mais Sally prétend que tes défenses immunitaires sont encore trop faibles pour te laisser quitter ta chambre…

Relena tourna la tête vers son ami et lui adressa un regard empli de compassion.

-J'ai trouvé ! Nous allons prouver à Sally que tu as en toi la force nécessaire pour faire face aux dangers du monde extérieur ! annonça-t-il, une subite lueur de détermination brillant dans ses yeux.

La princesse fronça les sourcils devant ce regard qu'elle commençait à trop bien connaître.

-Qu'est ce que tu as derrière la tête, lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-Nous allons te faire marcher, clama-t-il, triomphant.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent.

-Comment ? Mais Duo ! Je ne peux pas ! tenta-t-elle de le raisonner.

-Tu n'as pas envie de respirer enfin l'air pur du dehors et d'apprécier de tes propres yeux la beauté de la pointe de l'Afrique noire ?

-…j'aimerais… mais je…

-Il n'y a pas de «mais » qui tiennent ! la coupa-t-il, la parole agrémentée d'un geste négatif de son index.

Duo reprit un peu de son sérieux devant l'air peu convaincu de la malade, il se rapprocha de son visage et plongea son regard dans celui de la princesse.

-Je ne te demande pas de courir le marathon, juste d'essayer de tenir sur tes jambes, rien de plus.

Relena ferma les yeux et soupira, que pouvait-elle faire face à l'obstination de Duo Maxwell ?

-Très bien, capitula-t-elle.

Un large sourire illumina son visage et fit un instant oublier à la jeune fille ce qu'elle venait de lui promettre.

Relena enleva l'unique électrode que Sally avait placée contre sa poitrine et Duo l'aida à dégager les draps du bas de son corps. Le pilote découvrit alors en même temps qu'elle les traces de coups et d'égratignures qui lui restaient encore sur les jambes, la chemise de nuit ne lui arrivant qu'au-dessus des genoux. La jeune fille se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise, le pilote en revanche ne laissait rien paraître, et lui adressa un regard encourageant.

-Tu peux t'asseoir ?

Relena fut rassurée par l'attitude de Duo et lui adressa un léger sourire affirmatif. Elle plia ses jambes tout en les ramenant sur le côté et tenta de se redresser en prenant appuis sur son bras valide, mais son côté droit blessé lui faisait défaut, il lui manquait de la force pour se relever. Le jeune homme vint positionner son bras derrière elle et lui donna l'appui nécessaire pour s'asseoir. La tête lui tourna quelques instants et elle utilisa son bras gauche pour stabiliser son nouvel équilibre. Relena n'avait plus l'habitude de se tenir assise sans avoir un monticule de coussins qui lui soutenait le dos. Duo lui laissa le temps de reprendre conscience de son corps. Dès qu'elle se sentit plus à l'aise, la princesse balança doucement ses jambes devant elle, rajustant la force nécessaire au mouvement qu'elle désirait accomplir.

-On y va ? lui demanda doucement le pilote.

Elle hésita mais acquiesça finalement d'un mouvement de menton.

-Prends ma main, ça t'aidera à t'équilibrer.

Le jeune homme réceptionna la petite main et la tint fermement dans la sienne, ce qui lui permit de donner l'élan nécessaire à la princesse pour qu'elle se relève. Relena se retrouva debout avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, Duo lui ferait payer ce coup en traître ! Mais à sa grande surprise elle arrivait à supporter son poids sur ses jambes flageolantes, elle qui avait crû qu'elle s'effondrerait aussitôt qu'elle aurait essayé de se tenir droite.

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres du pilote, il savait qu'elle en était capable.

-On essaye de marcher ?

Relena leva timidement un pied, mais l'équilibre lui manquait, d'autant plus qu'elle devait reporter tout son poids sur une seule jambe et qu'elle la sentait fléchir. Elle fit un premier pas, puis poussée par son déséquilibre un deuxième puis un troisième mais elle ne contrôla bientôt plus ses mouvements et ses jambes tremblotantes cédèrent.

-Duo !

Le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant elle fit un pas de côté afin de libérer l'épaule invalide de la princesse et la réceptionna du côté gauche contre son torse. Dès que le premier choc fut passé, il la rapprocha contre lui en la saisissant par la taille du côté où elle était blessée et la stabilisa de l'autre avec sa main toujours dans la sienne. Relena mit quelques secondes à reprendre son souffle, la tête appuyée contre la poitrine large de Duo.

-Ça va, je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ? lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-C'est… supportable, finit par lui répondre la jeune fille.

Même si le pilote avait essayé de diminuer l'impact, sa chute avait réveillé la douleur lancinante de son épaule. Passé l'effet de la surprise et l'accoutumance à la douleur, Relena remarqua la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ils se tenaient exactement comme un couple de danseurs, elle releva la tête et rencontra le sourire malicieux de Duo.

-Oh non ! J'en ai assez fait pour aujourd'hui !

-Même pas quelques pas de valse ?

Relena ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la mine faussement triste du jeune homme.

-Pas un seul.

-Très bien, alors ne bouges pas. Lui commanda-t-il pendant qu'il la relâchait et s'abaissait.

La jeune fille s'agrippa d'instinct à son cou.

-Duo qu'est ce que tu fais !

-Je te porte puisque tu n'as pas la force de danser ! lui répondit-il d'un air taquin.

-C'est de ta faute si l'on en est arrivé là ! protesta-t-elle.

Duo la déposa doucement sur le lit et la recouvrit aussitôt de sa couverture.

-L'essentiel c'est d'avoir eu le courage d'essayer. Je suis fier de toi, lui dit-il, une expression sincère au fond des yeux.

-Merci… fit doucement Relena, touchée par la déclaration du jeune homme.

-Mais ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer aussi facilement, tu me dois une danse princesse !

-Promis… lui répondit-elle un vague sourire sur ses lèvres.

Duo comprit qu'elle était fatiguée.

-Reposes-toi, je viendrais ce soir t'apporter ton repas.

-Hm…

Il se retira discrètement et referma la porte dès qu'il fut assuré qu'elle s'était endormie.

* * *

8 octobre de l'AC 197,

Iria et Allan avaient travaillé ces derniers jours à rassembler les hommes de la liste Teddy Bear…Mais ils n'étaient pas seulement réunis pour ça, les pilotes tenaient à leurs faire part de la prochaine guerre que les Epyons Terros préparaient.

A 14 heures précise, Iria suivit des deux garçons fit son entrée dans la salle de conseil. La vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes réunis se levèrent à l'unisson pour saluer la princesse du royaume pacifiste et les deux jeunes hommes dont tout le monde ici connaissait la véritable identité. Iria prit place et s'assit, Quatre à sa droite et Heero à sa gauche.

-Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous remercie d'avoir répondu aussi rapidement à mon invitation sans en connaître la raison. Mais je ne vais pas vous faire patienter davantage. Je laisse la parole aux pilotes ici présents.

-Merci Melle Raunber. Mesdames, Messieurs les membres des Sphères Unifiées, les salua-t-ils d'un mouvement de tête, je suis Quatre Raberba Winner, pilote du Sandrock et voici Heero Yuy, le pilote du Wing Zéro. C'est suite à notre demande que la princesse vous a convoqués.

Un murmure s'éleva parmi les politiciens, le jeune blond attendit que le calme soit revenu et reprit :

-Nous savons que vous constituez le noyau qui a élaboré et a permis à la loi sur le désarmement d'être mise en œuvre, seulement voilà, votre engagement vous met tous en danger…

Heero enchaîna :

-Nous pensons que vous êtes les prochains sur la liste des Epyons Terros. La disparition de Relena Peacecraft ne peut à elle seule suffire à anéantir tout risque de mouvement politique qui puisse contrer le pouvoir autoritaire qui est en train de s'instaurer. Melle Peacecraft a laissé un fichier dans lequel était indiqué vos noms, c'est ce qui nous a permis de tous vous réunir.

-Comment avez-vous obtenu ce fichier ?

-C'est Lady Une qui nous l'a transmis, répondit Heero.

-Lady Une ?

-Elle est encore en vie ?

-Mais où se trouve-t-elle ?

-Elle va bien et continue à faire son travail, les informa Quatre dès qu'il put en placer une, cependant pour votre sécurité et celles des agents, je ne peux vous dire où elle se trouve.

-Et Sally Poe ?

-Sally Poe travaille avec nous.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le pilote brun dont on ne pouvait déterminer le fond de sa pensée, son visage impassible.

-Si elle n'est pas venue, c'est tout d'abord pour ne pas éveiller davantage de soupçons sur le royaume de Sank, continua-t-il pour couper court à leurs répliques, et ensuite parce qu'elle tente d'anticiper du mieux qu'elle peut la guerre imminente.

A nouveau, la conversation monta d'un ton, les questions se bousculant aux lèvres des politiques, certains s'étaient levés, tandis que d'autres débattaient entre eux sur la marche à suivre, le volume sonore continuait à monter au fur et à mesure que chacun restait campé sur ses positions.

Allan qui faisait également partie de la liste Teddy Bear jeta un regard réprobateur à Heero et intervint.

-Mesdames, Messieurs ! Du calme s'il vous plaît ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous prend voyons !

La tension était palpable au sein du conseil, les derniers événements avaient mis à rude épreuve les nerfs des hommes et des femmes qui s'étaient battus avec conviction pour la paix. Ils voyaient tout ce qu'ils avaient eu tant de difficulté à mettre en place s'écrouler comme un château de cartes, et les aveux des pilotes ne faisaient qu'amplifier leurs craintes.

Heero, pour sa part, voulait voir comment les membres allaient réagir à ce qu'il venait de leur annoncer et ils avaient eu exactement le comportement qu'il avait prévu. Il soupira, ce qu'il redoutait était en train de se produire. Les hommes qui s'étaient jadis alliés pour donner un véritable sens aux Sphères Unifiées étaient en train de se diviser, ils perdaient leur unité qui avait fait leurs forces autrefois et bientôt ils deviendraient totalement impuissants face aux Epyons Terros… et Iria n'avait pas encore la capacité de les garder soudés, elle n'avait pas le charisme de Relena, même s'il la considérait comme la meilleure personne pour succéder à l'héritière légitime du royaume de Sank, tout allait beaucoup trop vite pour la jeune princesse.

-Apparemment, les Epyons Terros déploient leurs troupes, ils se prépareraient à attaquer les Opposants, reprit Quatre. La logique de ce conflit nous échappe pour le moment, la seule chose que l'ont puisse dire, c'est que cette guerre assoira certainement le pouvoir des Epyons Terros sur les Sphères Unifiées… Nous sommes venus ici avec nos Gundams…

Les membres sursautèrent à nouveau à cette déclaration, mais cette fois-ci, ils ne coupèrent pas le jeune homme.

… et ce pour deux raisons. La première a pour vocation de protéger le royaume de Sank, la succession au trône de Melle Raunber a surpris tout le monde, et une attaque contre le pays est à craindre. La seconde raison était de pouvoir riposter en cas d'une attaque contre vous. Bien sûr, nous n'avons pas crié sur les toits votre présence ici, mais si les Epyons Terros tenaient vraiment à vous éliminer, ils auraient eu vent de cette réunion.

-Et qu'est ce que vous en concluez ? demanda une femme d'une trentaine d'années.

-Que vous êtes devenus insignifiants à leurs yeux, répondit Heero.

-Que voulez-vous dire exactement jeune homme ?

-Ce qu'il veut dire, intervint Iria, c'est que vous réagissez exactement comme les Epyons Terros l'espérait ! Non mais regardez-vous ! Vous n'êtes même plus capable de tenir une conversation sans que ça tourne mal ! dit-elle excédée. Je me souviens de Relena qui me parlait souvent de ces hommes et de ces femmes honorables qui avaient tant donné pour établir la paix…Où sont-ils à présent ? demanda la princesse en parcourant d'un regard empli de colère et de tristesse la liste de ses invités… J'avais l'espoir de trouver en vous la force pour lutter contre les Epyons Terros… me suis-je trompée ? Allez-vous laisser les Epyons Terros asservir sous le poids de leur armes l'humanité toute entière ?

La jeune fille qui s'était levée prit soudainement conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle venait de sermonner les personnes parmi les plus influentes des Sphères Unifiées ! Elle s'était laissée emporter et avait parlé sans penser aux conséquences. Iria baissa la tête et se rassit, profondément mal à l'aise.

-Je… je suis désolée, balbutia-t-elle, veuillez m'excusez.

Pendant quelques secondes pas un bruit ne vint rompre le silence qui s'était établi. Quatre aurait voulu la réconforter, lui assurer qu'elle avait bien agit… mais il ne devait pas intervenir. Il se contenta donc d'un regard furtif dans sa direction.

-Non princesse, vous avez raison, intervint un homme à la chevelure grisonnante et au regard profond, vous avez laissé parler votre cœur, il n'y a aucun mal à ça et nous devrions tous en faire autant.

-Vous êtes impulsive, et votre honnêteté vous fait honneur, vous être la digne héritière du royaume de Sank, rajouta une jeune femme.

Iria releva la tête et vit qu'ils la regardaient tous, mais quelque chose avait changé dans leurs yeux, ils la regardaient différemment.

Un autre homme se leva.

-La princesse a fait preuve de plus de sagesse et de lucidité que nous tous ces derniers temps. Mes confrères et amis, il est temps de réagir et d'ôter le voile qui nous aveugle tous, nous devons défendre la paix à ses côtés !

Un mouvement d'approbation suivit cette déclaration et Iria ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire, elle reprenait espoir.

-Nous devons tirer profit du fait que les Epyons Terros ne nous considèrent plus comme potentiellement nuisible à leur projet, ajouta Allan.

-En effet, c'est un atout que vous devez essayer de conserver le plus longtemps possible, confirma Heero.

-Que comptez-vous faire, pilotes de Gundams ?

-Pour le moment, nous allons rester le plus discret possible.

-Je pense que vous devriez repartir… déclara un des membres du conseil.

-Je le crois aussi, confirma Quatre, par notre présence, nous mettons également en danger la vie de la princesse, et nous faisons peut être plus de mal que de bien en restant ici…

Iria sursauta à cette annonce et se tourna vers le jeune blond, elle allait répliquer lorsqu'elle comprit que dans le fond il avait raison.

… nous allons envoyer des préventers sous les ordres de Lady Une pour veiller à sa sécurité.

-Et nous reviendrons avec nos armures mobiles aussitôt que cela sera nécessaire, termina Heero.

-Nous veillerons sur la princesse, assura l'un des hommes, car une nouvelle fois, le royaume de Sank sera le symbole de la paix et de la liberté !

-Oui !

-Nous allons combattre à ses côtés !

-Pour la paix et la liberté, pour ce en quoi nous avons toujours crû !

La grande porte s'ouvrit alors et stoppa un instant l'élan d'enthousiasme des politiciens. Une jeune femme à la longue chevelure blonde et au regard perçant pénétra dans la salle en ouvrant en plein les grands battants de la porte.

-Et je resterais aux côtés de la princesse aussi longtemps que durera ce conflit qui va déterminer à nouveau du sort des Hommes car à présent ce ne sont plus seulement les Colonies ou la Terre qui sont menacées, mais l'humanité toute entière ! Déclara-t-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement devant l'assemblée.

-La petite fille du Duc Dermail !

-Dorothy ! S'exclama Iria.

* * *

[1] : Dekim Barton, c'est le méchant monsieur qui nous a permis d'avoir les trois fantastiques oav que sont Endless Waltz. Et Mariemeia c'est la petite fille que Dekim va utiliser pour déclencher sa guerre. [2] : L'apparition de cette jeune fille fait référence aux épisodes Zéro, ce sont des mangas qui racontent le passé des principaux protagonistes de la série.

Notes de l'auteur :

Voilà ! Alors pour vous donner un ordre d'idées, pratiquement trois semaines se sont écoulées dans ce chapitre, alors forcément, ça fait des choses à raconter ! J'ai voulu introduire un peu de « sang neuf » dans l'histoire avec Iria, et j'espère que sa petite explication avec Heero vous aura convaincu de la crédibilité de ce nouveau personnage.

Et si vous avez des petits problèmes de compréhension, notamment en ce qui concerne, les mangas et oav's, n'hésitez pas.

Bon et la petite phrase de fin ce serait : Ne me tapez pas ^^ Aller, je sais ce que vous êtes en train de vous dire, mais ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite… Je veux du crédible moi ! Aller courage !

Ben voilà que c'est l'auteur qui coach ses lecteurs… non mais on aura tout vu !

Et juste un dernier petit mot pour remercier Sissi qui travaille dans l'ombre et corrige toutes mes fautes d'orthographe ( et si il en reste je ne vous autorise pas à lui taper dessus ! ) et m'éclaire également lorsque la lumière de mon inspiration est passée en mode nocturne ( c'est à dire assez souvent en ce moment ) ! Donc si vous pouvez apprécier un texte à peu près lisible, c'est grâce à elle ! Merci.

A très bientôt.

Chapitre commencé le 30/07/2003, terminé le 02/09/2003


	11. Chap 10 : Il n'y a que le coeur qui voit...

Réédité le 14/11/2010.

Un chapitre qui n'aura pas été facile à retravailler. J'espère y avoir amélioré l'histoire et donné une écriture plus fluide. C'était en tout cas un bon exercice pour garder la main. En vous souhaitant une lecture agréable.

Disclaimer : Presque tout ce qui constitue cette histoire ne m'appartient pas…enfin sauf l'histoire en elle-même et un ou deux persos, tout le reste c'est à la gloire des créateurs initiaux de Gundam Wing et on s'incline bien bas s'il vous plaît !

IL N'Y A QUE LE CŒUR QUI VOIT BIEN

La première réunion fut rapidement terminée, écourtée par l'intervention de Dorothy. Il fut décidé d'un commun accord qu'ils se réuniraient à nouveau dans les prochains jours.

La princesse se retira du conseil et se dirigea vers son bureau afin de prendre les dispositions nécessaires pour loger ses invités sur une plus longue durée. Dès que ce problème fut réglé, Iria fit entrer la jeune fille qui avait fait irruption au conseil. Elle pénétra dans son bureau suivit de Quatre et Heero, mais toute son attention était fixée sur Dorothy. Elle ne l'aimait pas, et ce depuis qu'elle l'avait vue tourner autour de Relena durant la Grande Guerre. Ce ressentiment à son égard s'était d'autant plus accentué depuis le jour où elle avait appris qu'elle avait combattu aux côtés du Lotus Blanc et qu'elle avait blessé Quatre alors qu'il tentait de détruire le système de contrôle des robots mobiles.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici Melle Catalonia ? tenta-t-elle de dire le plus posément possible, son ton restant cependant des plus sec.

La jeune fille lui sourit et s'inclina respectueusement.

-Pour vous servir Melle Raunber, où devrais-je dire maintenant Melle Peacecraft ?

Iria se crispa et dût se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Comment pouvait-elle se permettre de sourire en faisait clairement allusion à la mort de Relena ! La princesse se contint cependant. Elle fit doucement le tour de son bureau et s'approcha jusqu'à se trouver pratiquement au corps à corps avec la jeune fille. Elle la fixa de ses yeux verts qui avaient presque viré au noir et dit d'un ton parfaitement calme.

-Je ne vous aime pas Dorothy, je ne vous ai jamais aimé et tout ce que vous avez pu accomplir par le passé me répugne.

L'expression faussement douce et assurée de la jeune fille sembla vaciller face aux paroles des plus inattendues de la princesse.

-Quittez mon royaume et je vous souhaite sincèrement que l'on ne se rencontre plus jamais à l'avenir, dit-elle très lentement, pesant dans chacun de ses mots la colère qui brûlait en elle.

Le regard de Dorothy vola alors en éclats face à la dureté d'Iria, et son visage se figea dans une expression de douleur.

-Oh Mademoiselle ! Si vous saviez comme je m'en veux ! Si vous saviez comme je regrette tout ce passé ! prononça-t-elle d'une voix brisée en saisissant la main de la princesse.

Les traits d'Iria, tirés par la colère, se détendirent soudain dans une expression de surprise. Elle resta sans voix face à la jeune fille.

-Princesse ! Vous allez bien ? s'enquit Dorothy, l'air vraiment inquiète.

Iria retira sa main et recula d'un pas, le regard troublé.

-Qu'est-ce que… mais qui êtes-vous ?

Les pilotes étaient jusque là restés en retrait, laissant Iria faire « connaissance » d'elle-même avec Dorothy.

Quatre décida cependant qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Il s'approcha doucement de la princesse, la frôlant insensiblement.

-Dorothy n'est pas la personne que tu crois.

La jeune fille cilla et se tourna vers le petit blond au regard si tendre.

Il lui sourit doucement, l'encourageant à apaiser sa colère. Iria soupira, visiblement, elle allait devoir faire des concessions. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la fille aux longs cheveux dorés et son regard se fit un peu moins dur, mais toujours aussi impénétrable.

-Pourquoi êtes vous ici, Melle Catalonia ? répéta-t-elle la question.

-Je suis ici parce que je souhaite moi aussi plus que tout au monde préserver la paix et parce que Heero m'a demandée de venir veiller sur vous.

Iria fut surprise par cette déclaration, mais toute son attention resta concentrée sur son interlocutrice.

Ses yeux bleus étaient d'une telle clarté que l'expression de son regard en devenait imperceptible, et ses longs sourcils appuyaient cette apparence machiavélique qu'elle avait toujours trouvée à Dorothy. La petite fille du Duc Dermail l'intriguait, elle l'avait toujours intriguée et elle n'avait jamais compris comment Relena avait pu lui accorder sa confiance.

-Très bien, finit-elle par dire, Melle Catalonia, je vous invite à vous installer au palais pour cette nuit, nous aurons ainsi l'occasion de parler plus posément de votre proposition.

Le visage de la jeune fille se détendit dans un léger sourire et elle s'inclina.

-Je vous remercie, mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Dorothy.

A nouveau la princesse se crispa.

-Veuillez me laisser seule, s'il vous plaît, dit-elle d'un ton neutre, et vous aussi, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers les pilotes.

-Iria… tenta de la raisonner Quatre.

-J'ai du travail… se justifia-t-elle d'une voix qui vacilla, alors qu'elle se dirigeant derrière son bureau, en prenant soin d'éviter son regard.

-Très bien… souffla-t-il tristement.

Et il se retira à son tour.

La jeune fille se laissa alors tomber dans son siège, enserrant sa tête entre ses mains crispées.

Comment ? Comment avaient-ils pu faire ça sans lui en parler avant ? Elle se sentait tellement seule dans son combat, comme si un énorme gouffre la séparait des autres protagonistes. Finalement personne ne la comprenait, et ils avaient tous si peur qu'elle échoue. Elle pensait pourtant qu'Heero croyait en elle, bien plus que les autres, et ça lui avait permis d'avancer. Relena lui avait si souvent répété qu'il l'avait aidée à trouver sa voie… Mais voilà qu'il avait lui aussi comploté dans son dos… finalement lui non plus n'avait pas confiance en elle…

Une première larme vola en éclat contre le bois de chêne du bureau. La jeune princesse tenta de résister aux flots qui menaçaient de briser la digue mais elle finit par céder et se laissa submerger par le déferlement d'émotions qu'elle avait refoulé durant ces derniers jours.

-… je continuerais… je continuerais à me battre… et j'y arriverai… je ne te laisserais pas tomber Relena… articula-t-elle entre ses sanglots, les yeux brillants d'une détermination ineffable.

Duo sentit que Relena commençait à faiblir.

-C'est bien princesse! la félicita-t-il dans un sourire, on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme lui enserra la taille pour lui donner un point d'appui supplémentaire et la conduisit doucement jusqu'à son lit. Relena s'assit et se recoucha d'elle-même.

-Merci, fit-elle doucement lorsque le pilote rajusta les draps..

-Je t'en prie, répondit-il, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Il restèrent quelques instants à s'observer et Duo détourna le regard avant que la pression ne devienne trop forte pour la jeune fille et qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise. Il lui sourit une dernière fois et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

-Je dois y aller, je repasserais te voir dans la soirée.

-Ne te sens pas obligé…

-Mais pas du tout, protesta-t-il, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que à chaque fois que je te vois sourire, j'ai le sentiment que j'ai réussi à accomplir quelque chose de bien dans ma journée.

Relena fut touchée par sa déclaration, elle le trouvait si compréhensif et attentionné.

-Je suis contente d'avoir eu l'occasion de mieux te connaître Duo. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire et c'est pour cela que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, celle qui te donne à présent la force et la volonté de vivre ne te fera jamais défaut.

Le visage du jeune homme s'arrondit et ses lèvres formèrent un « o » silencieux.

-Hilde ! Mais comment tu as… ? !

Relena sourit.

-Alors c'était donc Hilde… je m'en doutais un peu. C'est quelqu'un de vraiment très bien pour le peu que j'ai aperçu d'elle.

Elle releva la tête vers le pilote et son sourire se fit plus doux.

-A chaque fois que tu me regardes, il y a de la nostalgie en toi. Tu es amoureux Duo, lui dit-elle tendrement.

Le jeune homme se sentit gêné par sa découverte, ses joues rosirent légèrement et il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-On ne peut rien te cacher !

Le sourire de la princesse s'accentua devant sa gêne, c'était tellement inhabituel de le voir dans cette situation. Et puis elle était heureuse, heureuse qu'il ait enfin eu le droit à un peu de bonheur, il le méritait vraiment.

Le pilote sortit de la chambre, pensif.

_Relena est vraiment quelqu'un de surprenant. Elle doit être dotée d'une grande sensibilité pour arriver à cerner les gens aussi bien…_

Le cœur du jeune homme se serra. Elle allait mieux physiquement parlant, mais au point de vue psychologique… Bien sûr, elle acceptait à présent de manger, de marcher, et même de rire des pitreries de Duo, mais son regard restait éteint. Quelque chose la rongeait de l'intérieur, un mal qu'elle voulait garder secret au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle faisait des cauchemars, il l'avait surprise plus d'une fois trempée et encore secouée de tremblements. Mais la princesse cherchait à dissimuler ses faiblesses et dès qu'il essayait d'en savoir davantage sur ce qui l'effrayait autant, elle se renfermait. Alors Duo avait fini par cesser de chercher à comprendre, de toute manière c'était à elle de le lui dire et il ne pouvait pas l'obliger à lui faire confiance…

_Si seulement Heero était là, je suis sûr qu'il pourrait l'aider…_Le jeune homme secoua la tête… _Pas la peine de se faire d'illusions, si elle lui a demandé de partir, il refusera de revenir à ma demande…_

C'est plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il arriva jusqu'à la salle de séjour où l'attendaient les deux pilotes, Sally ainsi que Raschid et sa femme qui devaient dîner avec eux ce soir.

Ils s'installèrent et le repas fut servi. La conversation commença sur fond de guerre que préparait les Epyons Terros, mais le sujet dériva vite sur l'état de santé de l'ex-ministre.

-A ce propos, comment va la jeune princesse ? demanda le chef des Maganac.

Le jeune homme à la natte ne put s'empêcher de soupirer à cette question.

-Elle se remet doucement… et partiellement.

Raschid haussa les sourcils devant cette réponse évasive.

-Ce qu'il veut dire, coupa Wufei d'un air agacé avant que Duo n'ait pu continuer, c'est qu'elle a été traumatisée et que maintenant elle n'est plus qu'une jolie poupée bonne à poser sur une étagère.

Le chinois s'attira un regard noir de Duo et réprobateur de Trowa, ce qui l'irrita davantage. Qu'est ce qui leur prenait à tous de vouloir encore la sauver ? Pour sa part, il n'avait jamais cru en Relena, il ne l'aimait pas. Il haïssait ce genre de femme qui pensait pouvoir changer le cour des choses à elle toute seule. Qu'est ce qu'elle croyait, elle se prenait pour une divinité ou quoi ? Ce qui lui était arrivé était inévitable, un jour ou l'autre elle l'aurait payé, et encore, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Alors qu'ils cessent d'en faire toute une histoire, Relena était faible et stupide, un point c'est tout.

-Il y a vraiment des fois où je me demande s'il n'y a pas un immense trou noir à la place de ton cœur Wufei… le réprimanda Duo d'une voix triste et posée.

Le regard noir du pilote se figea face au ton employé. Duo vit bien dans ses yeux qu'il l'avait blessé, mais Wufei devait cesser d'être aussi dur avec les autres et avec lui-même… Le chinois ferma alors les yeux et détourna la tête, signe qu'à partir de maintenant il n'interviendrait plus dans cette conversation.

-C'est le moral qui lui fait défaut, repris alors le jeune homme à la natte, c'est comme s'il n'y avait plus rien qui la motivait pour aller de l'avant…

-Nous avons tous au fond de notre être un moyen de réveiller le feu endormi, déclara alors une petite voix, murmure d'espoir.

Tous se tournèrent vers la compagne de Raschid.

-Que veux-tu dire Assia ?

La femme d'une trentaine d'années, au teint mat et aux yeux noirs emplis de douceur releva alors la tête.

-Il y a des choses dans la vie qui paraissent insignifiantes aux regards des autres, mais qui ont pour nous une grande importance. Ce sont ces choses là qui ravivent le courage et la détermination qui viennent parfois à nous manquer. On ne voit jamais les étincelles, mais seulement le feu qui en découle. Il vous faut trouver une étincelle qui réveillera la chaleur dans le cœur de votre amie.

-Mais comment faire ? demanda Sally. Comment déclencher un événement dont nous ignorons toute logique ?

-Vous pourriez par exemple commencer par l'amener à faire quelque chose qu'elle apprécie.

-Le problème, c'est que nous la connaissons très peu… remarqua Trowa.

-Il semblerai qu'elle aime sortir à l'extérieur. C'est du moins ce qu'elle m'a laissé entendre il y a quelques jours… songea Duo à voix haute.

S'en suivit un long silence, chacun cherchant à trouver ce que la jeune fille pouvait bien aimer.

-Attendez… dit Raschid. Je crois me souvenir que maître Quatre m'avait dit qu'elle possédait des chevaux…

-C'est exact, confirma Sally, comment n'y ais-je pas pensée plus tôt ! se sermona-t-elle.

Elle n'en parle jamais, mais les chevaux sont une institution dans sa famille, et je pense que c'est une de ses passions, s'expliqua-t-elle.

-Nous avons un haras à Al-jirma, juste derrière la résidence. Il est géré par un de mes hommes, pourquoi ne pas le lui faire visiter ?

-C'est une excellente idée ! s'exclama Duo… On peut l'emmener ? demanda-t-il prudemment, ménageant son enthousiasme.

-Ses défenses immunitaires devraient à présent être suffisantes. Et ça ne lui fera pas de mal de changer un peu d'environnement.

-Bien, alors disons demain en fin d'après midi ? proposa le chef des Maganac.

La discussion fut close et le repas se termina dans une atmosphère plus détendue. La conversation se détourna rapidement des événements importants et Raschid ainsi qu'Assia partirent bientôt dans une description des us et coutumes de la région, donnant une ambiance bonne enfant à la soirée.

Iria et ses invités rejoignirent le palais en début de soirée. Ils arrivèrent au moment où le soleil se couchait.

-Oh mon dieu ! Mais c'est magnifique ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse il y avoir telle merveille au monde ! s'exclama Dorothy, les mains jointes contre la poitrine et le regard tournant à trois cent soixante degrés.

La princesse retint un soupir.

-Dave, je vous laisse indiquer ses appartements à Melle Catalonia, dit-elle d'une voix lasse tout en se dirigeant vers le palais.

-Mademoiselle, si je puis me permettre, vous devriez prendre du repos ce soir, vous semblez si fatiguée…

Iria se retourna vers son majordome et lui accorda un sourire. Il était peut être parfois dur et très à cheval sur le protocole, mais dans le fond elle l'aimait bien.

-Merci Dave, mais occupez-vous plutôt de notre invité, demanda-t-elle, le fixant de ses yeux émeraude.

Et l'homme comprit aussitôt le sens de sa demande.

-Comptez sur moi princesse, répondit-il en s'inclinant.

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois et disparu bientôt dans le bâtiment.

La mine de Quatre n'avait cessé de s'assombrir ces dernières heures. Il culpabilisait terriblement de ne pas avoir averti Iria de l'arrivée de Dorothy. Il sentait que la jeune fille leur échappait, il avait tellement peur pour elle…

-Vas la voir.

Le jeune blond sursauta et se tourna vers son ami.

-Excuses-moi Heero, qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

-Ça fait cinq minutes que tu tournes ta cuillère dans ton thé sans même t'en rendre compte. Vas la voir Quatre, il faut que quelqu'un aille s'expliquer avec elle.

-C'est toi qui as eu l'idée d'inviter Dorothy, c'est à toi d'aller lui parler, répliqua-t-il, légèrement sur la défensive.

Heero sourit intérieurement à son attitude, se rendait-il seulement compte qu'il se comportait de façon vraiment étrange depuis quelques jours ?

-Quatre, cesses donc de te voiler la face, tu es rongé par l'inquiétude, alors vas la voir.

Le petit blond sembla soudainement revenir à la réalité, son regard vague s'illumina et il se releva.

-Tu as raison, se décida-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Dès que le pilote fut sorti, Heero se leva et alla terminer son café sur le balcon de sa chambre, perdu lui aussi dans ses pensées.

Le jeune homme frappa contre la porte et le visage de la princesse s'obscurcit.

-Qui est ce ?

-C'est Quatre, Iria, je t'en prie, laisses-moi entrer, demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

La jeune fille soupira.

-Vas lui ouvrir ma chérie.

Iria se redressa devant le visiophone.

-Mais je n'ai pas envie de le voir !

Un tendre sourire se dessina sur le visage retranscrit à l'écran.

-Il est la cause de ta tristesse n'est ce pas ? Tu devrais aller lui parler, s'enfermer dans sa souffrance n'est jamais une solution.

Le regard de la jeune fille se fit plus triste pour se durcir aussitôt.

-Je vais lui ouvrir, de toute manière je ne pourrais pas l'éviter éternellement.

-Surtout gardes confiance en toi, c'est très important ma fille.

-Je sais. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller, lui dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

-Fais attention à toi.

-C'est promis. Je t'aime maman.

-Moi aussi ma chérie. Vas vite ou ce jeune homme va finir par se décourager.

Mais la princesse ne releva même pas la dernière remarque de sa mère puisqu'elle se dirigeait déjà vers la porte.

-Iria, écoutes je… commença-t-il pensant qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer sur le palier.

A ce moment là, la serrure émit le bruit d'une clef tournée et la jeune fille apparut.

-Entres, dit-elle en se décalant pour le laisser passer.

Le pilote lui offrit un pâle sourire et s'exécuta. Iria se dirigea vers la baie vitrée et éteignit en passant le communicateur.

-Je t'ai dérangée ?

-Ce n'est rien Quatre, dit-elle d'une voix absente, s'accoudant contre la balustrade.

Face à l'attitude de la jeune fille son regard se fit encore un peu plus concerné. Il s'avança à sa hauteur.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenue que Dorothy viendrait au royaume.

Iria serra ses poings qui commençaient à trembloter et prit quelques secondes pour répondre.

-Ce… n'est rien Quatre… prononça-t-elle d'une voix atone, le regard toujours parfaitement fixe devant elle.

Le jeune homme fut plus affecté qu'il ne l'aurait cru par sa réaction. Sans réfléchir, il la saisit par les épaules, la tourna face à lui et plongea dans ses yeux un regard indescriptible.

-Co… Comment peux-tu dire ça ! cria-t-il sans pouvoir contrôler l'intensité de sa voix.

Passé l'effet de surprise, le regard d'Iria se fit impénétrable et elle se dégagea violemment de l'emprise du pilote.

-Et que voudrais-tu que je te dise ? Hein ! rétorqua-t-elle, les yeux emplis de colère. Tu aimerais m'entendre avouer que j'ai été profondément attristée par votre attitude, que je croyais pourtant que vous aviez confiance en moi… que je me suis sentie trahie, dit-elle d'un ton de moins en moins dur, sa volonté semblant s'affaiblir au fur et à mesure qu'elle sentait son corps se contracter dans des spasmes qu'elle ne parvint plus à canaliser.

L'empathie de Quatre prit soudainement le pas sur le flot de sentiments qui le submergeait et lui révéla la blessure qu'Iria cachait derrière son apparente colère. Le jeune homme cilla et rouvrit des yeux surpris, comme s'il venait de sortir d'un mauvais rêve. Il s'était laissé emporter par ses peurs et avait agi sans penser aux conséquences, et le résultat était qu'il lui avait fait encore plus de mal. Les traits durs du pilote furent alors remplacés par une profonde expression de douleur.

-Iria… murmura-t-il.

-… et bien n'y compte pas, termina-t-elle d'une voix qui se brisa à la dernière syllabe sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.

Elle se sentit tout à coup terriblement vulnérable et trouva comme seule issue la fuite vers sa chambre. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'être aussi sensible, elle se détestait. Et pourquoi accordait-elle autant d'importance à ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu la force de le renvoyer ?… Faible, elle était tellement faible…

La princesse s'était pris le visage dans les mains, réfugiée dans un coin de la pièce, tremblante de tout son corps. Quatre s'approcha aussi doucement qu'il put avant de lui effleurer l'épaule, la faisant sursauter.

-Laisses moi… tenta-t-elle de lui commander, mais sa voix n'était déjà plus qu'un murmure… pitoyable, elle se trouvait tellement pitoyable…

-Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais… lui promit-il doucement, tout en faisant glisser sa main jusqu'à son visage.

Il devait absolument l'aider à sortir de son mutisme, mais elle résistait. Patiemment le jeune homme parvint à la tourner dans sa direction. Il lui prit alors délicatement les deux mains et les retira de son visage. N'ayant plus aucune force physique, il lui fut impossible de résister. L'obscurité qui avait pris possession de la jeune fille depuis déjà plusieurs minutes fut soudainement remplacée par le visage tendre du petit blond. Son regard qui parut d'abord rassuré se transforma vite en peur. Elle s'effondra alors au sol et regarda à nouveau autour d'elle d'un air complètement affolé.

Quatre la rattrapa dans sa chute et minimisa l'impact. La jeune fille tenta de lui échapper, mais il la contint et par des gestes emplis de tendresse, la serrant un peu plus contre lui. Le regard effrayé de la princesse se fit tout à coup opaque et ses tremblements s'accentuèrent. Quatre resta absolument calme, il se contenta seulement de tirer le dessus de lit pour en recouvrir la princesse, tout en lui parlant d'une voix rassurante.

-Ca va aller, ne t'en fais pas…

Durant ces dernières semaines Iria avait avalé tout ce qui l'angoissait au plus profond d'elle-même, comme on gobe un plat qui a mauvais goût. On inspire profondément et on ingurgite en espérant que ça passera. Seulement voilà, Dorothy avait été la bouchée de trop, et maintenant tout ressortait sans qu'elle ne puisse rien contrôler. Car elle ne contrôlait plus ni son corps, ni son esprit.

-Si tu savais comme je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il d'une voix pleine de douceur.

La princesse cilla et ses yeux reprirent une teinte vivante.

-Quatre… qu'est… qu'est… ce qui m'ar… rive… articula-t-elle entre les soubresauts de son corps.

Le jeune homme sourit faiblement, elle reprenait le dessus, c'était bientôt terminé.

-C'est bientôt fini, surtout de t'inquiètes pas…

-J'ai tel… ment… fr… fr… froid…

Le petit blond les recouvrit totalement du dessus de lit et la frictionna ; Iria releva faiblement son bras tremblant et s'agrippa au cou de Quatre.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et la jeune fille se calma peu à peu à son contact. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, d'autant plus qu'elle ignorait comment elle s'était retrouvée par terre dans les bras de Quatre. Elle se souvenait seulement de s'être disputé avec lui au sujet de Dorothy, et après, impossible de se souvenir. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle avait confiance en lui et elle s'abandonna peu à peu, se laissant bercer par la voix du pilote.

Et d'un seul coup ses tremblements cessèrent. La princesse resta immobile quelques instants pas tout à fait sûr que c'était vraiment terminé.

-Iria… l'appela-t-il doucement, pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours consciente.

La jeune fille releva faiblement la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux célestes. Elle lui sourit doucement, il répondit à son sourire et lui effleura la joue du bout des doigts. La princesse ferma les yeux et apprécia son toucher.

-Tu m'as fait si peur... dit-il doucement.

-Quatre, que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

-Tu as fait une crise d'angoisse.

Le regard apaisé de la jeune fille se voila soudain, elle allait détourner la tête lorsqu'il la lui saisit et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Iria, tu dois cesser de refouler tout ce qui t'effraie au fond de toi, je t'en prie, c'est très important, tu dois t'accepter telle que tu es. Et si tu es en colère, dis-le, que ce soit à moi ou à un autre, mais dis-le, ne le gardes pas pour toi. On souffre tellement lorsque l'on est seul…

Quatre comprenait trop bien ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, s'accepter tel que l'on est, est quelque chose de tellement difficile… Il avait longtemps refoulé sa gentillesse qu'il considérait comme un fardeau, ce qui avait fait de lui un enfant vaniteux et dépressif qui n'aimait personne malgré tout l'amour dont on l'entourait, il se trouvait tellement inutile et pitoyable… sa triste existence prit un nouveau tournant lorsqu'il rencontra l'unité Maganac, elle lui rendit sa fierté et la volonté de vivre. Sa quête personnelle avait commencé, et le destin fit que deux ans plus tard il devint pilote de Gundam. Mais en parallèle de son combat contre Oz, le jeune homme menait également un combat de chaque instant contre lui-même… Quatre connaissait très bien les crises d'angoisses pour en avoir fait tellement qu'il ne les comptait même plus… même si le jeune homme avait appris à accepter que sa vie puisse être utile à quelque chose, il avait encore beaucoup de difficultés à se comprendre et le pouvoir grandissant de son empathie ne l'avait pas aidé. Combien de fois Trowa l'avait retrouvé terré dans un coin de sa chambre, tremblant de tout son corps ? Tellement de fois… c'est son meilleur ami qui lui a fait comprendre qu'il devait cesser de combattre sa gentillesse, qu'il devait l'accepter pour s'accepter car Quatre était un être fait de bonté et son empathie n'en était que le prolongement. Trowa l'avait aidé plus que quiconque, c'est grâce à lui qu'il avait réussi à s'en sortir.

Les yeux de la princesse se mirent à briller d'une tristesse indéfinissable.

-Oh Quatre !

Et elle se jeta dans ses bras, s'accrochant à son cou et logeant sa tête contre son épaule.

Le jeune homme l'étreignît avec tendresse et lui passa doucement une main dans les cheveux.

-Vas-y, n'aies pas peur, laisses couler tes larmes.

-J'ai l'impression d'être tellement incapable, dit-elle entre deux sanglots, de ne pas pouvoir faire changer les choses assez vite, de ne pas assumer mon rôle correctement…

Quelques secondes passèrent puis elle reprit.

-Cet après midi, je… j'ai eu tellement peur… je me suis sentie si seule… vous…vous n'aviez pas confiance en moi… je n'ai pas fait ce qu'il fallait… je…

-C'est faux, lui dit-il doucement, nous n'avons jamais perdu confiance en toi et tu n'as rien fait de mal et même si c'était le cas, cela ne changerait rien. Tu ne dois pas essayer d'être parfaite, personne ne l'est, sois juste toi-même, n'oublies pas, si Relena t'a choisie, c'est pour toi-même.

Quatre l'invita alors à relever son regard.

-Tu es quelqu'un de fantastique Iria, et ne laisse jamais personne te faire croire le contraire.

-Quatre, je…

-C'est de ma faute si tout ça est arrivé, continua-t-il. La vérité c'est que Heero voulait que Dorothy reste à tes côtés pour pouvoir veiller sur toi si nous devions partir ou si la guerre devait se déclencher, et comme il a pensé que tu le prendrais plutôt mal, il a préféré l'inviter sans te prévenir pour que tu sois obligée de la rencontrer…

-…

-… et je l'ai laissé faire. Car j'ai eu peur moi aussi que tu refuses qu'elle vienne, je… j'ai eu peur de ta réaction… je suis désolé, si tu savais comme je m'en veux… Iria je…

Les larmes avaient cessé de s'écouler sur le visage de la jeune fille et un sourire prenait naissance alors qu'elle posait une phalange contre les lèvres du pilote.

-J'ai compris, dit-elle. Tu as raison Quatre, personne n'est parfait, et vous avez le droit de douter de moi, cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que je n'ai plus votre soutient. J'aurais accepté de parler à Dorothy si vous me l'aviez demandé, parce que je sais que tout ce que vous faites est dans mon intérêt, seulement votre dernière attitude m'a fait douter moi aussi sur vos intentions.

Son sourire s'accentua alors et ses yeux se remirent à luire de leurs éclats naturels.

-En fait nous ne sommes que des imbéciles, mais ne crois pas que c'est une excuse suffisante et que je vais te laisser t'en tirer aussi facilement ! Lança-t-elle d'un air de défi.

Et avant que Quatre n'ai put réagir, elle l'avait attrapé par les épaules et plaqué au sol, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

-M. Winner, vous devriez revoir votre code de bonne conduite, votre attitude à mon égard est totalement impardonnable, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en prenant un air fâché.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la mine de la princesse, il avait retrouvé l'Iria qu'il connaissait, celle qui savait se reprendre en un instant.

-Oh ! Vous m'en voyez désolé Princesse, attendez, je vais arranger ça !

D'un coup de reins il se redressa emportant au passage la jeune fille dans ses bras. Iria surprise par la rapidité de ses mouvements s'agrippa à lui comme elle le put.

-Quatre, qu'est ce que tu fais, reposes-moi tout de suite ! protesta-t-elle.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres.

Et il la bascula sur le lit, mais Iria bien déterminé à ne pas se laisser avoir resta accrochée à son cou et le jeune homme dû déployer rapidement ses bras de chaque côté pour ne pas tomber à son tour.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux et éclatèrent de rires. La princesse relâcha son emprise mais Quatre ne bougea pas, restant au-dessus d'elle.

Son expression se fit alors plus sérieuse, suivit de près par celle d'Iria.

-Je t'adore, lui dit-il doucement, le regard plongé dans celui de la jeune fille.

Iria lui sourit avec tendresse.

-Moi aussi.

-Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle vous allez bien ? appela le majordome. Mademoi… Oh ! s'écria-t-il en tombant sur les deux jeunes, l'un sur l'autre dans un lit à moitié défait.

Iria se redressa d'un seul coup et Quatre tomba à la renverse sur le coté.

-Tout va très bien Dave, qu'y a t-il ? répondit-elle avec le plus de contenance qu'il lui était possible d'afficher.

-Le dîner a été servi. Veuillez m'excuser, mais vous ne répondiez pas, alors… alors je me suis permis d'entrer, vous comprenez je m'inquiétais pour vous, j'avais peur que…

-Ce n'est rien, le coupa-t-elle devant son air vraiment embarrassé, je heu… nous arrivons.

-Très bien, fit-il avant de disparaître.

Quatre et Iria se regardèrent et un immense sourire se dessina sur leurs visages respectifs.

-Nous devrions y aller, proposa le pilote, où ils vont vraiment se poser des questions.

-Tu as raison, mais tu devrais changer de chemise, dit-elle en souriant.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête et remarqua une énorme auréole au niveau de son torse.

-La prochaine fois que je te prête mon épaule, rappelles-moi de prendre une chemise de rechange, la taquina-t-il avant de disparaître en vitesse dans le couloir alors qu'elle courait vers la salle de bain pour arranger ses cheveux en bataille.

L'après-midi tirait vers sa fin et Relena attendait Duo. Il avait été particulièrement nerveux aujourd'hui, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à connaître la cause de son excitation… elle se demandait ce qu'il avait encore derrière la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une natte apparut.

Duo avança à reculons, tirant vers lui une chaise roulante.

-Le carrosse de la princesse est avancé ! s'anonça-t-il victorieusement une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

Mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers la patiente, il fut accueilli par une expression nettement moins enthousiaste.

-Allez Rel', juste un petit effort, après il y a une surprise qui t'attends, la regarda-t-il d'un air suppliant.

Relena n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de se faire promener de la sorte, il le savait. Et elle ne fut pas longue à le lui faire remarquer.

-Duo, tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense...

Le pilote fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas question de renoncer, c'était bien trop important. Il se pencha alors au-dessus d'elle, collant un de ses poings de chaque coté du corps de la princesse.

-Je ne vais pas abandonner maintenant, alors si tu refuses de t'asseoir dans cette chaise, je te porterais moi-même !

Relena, agacée, releva la tête vers le jeune homme. Elle vit alors dans son regard que, dissimulé derrière sa détermination brillait l'espoir qu'elle accepte. Un espoir sincère et profond. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira.

-Très bien, accepta-t-elle, puisque ça a l'air si important pour toi…

Le jeune homme lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

-Merci, tu ne le regretteras pas !

-Non, en effet, je le regrette déjà.

Mais Duo ne releva pas la mauvaise foi de la jeune fille puisqu'il était déjà parti chercher dans l'armoire quelque chose de plus chaud à lui mettre. Il la conduisit jusqu'au fauteuil, recouvrit sa chemisette d'un pull, et le pantalon en coton léger qui lui servait de bas, d'une couverture pliée en quatre. Il arriva dix minutes plus tard dans le salon, poussant le fauteuil chargé de la jeune fille. Trowa laissa échapper un sourire, il le trouvait vraiment très doué pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, et pourtant à voir l'expression de Relena, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été particulièrement coopérative.

La jeune fille releva la tête et parcourut du regard l'ensemble des personnes en présence. Sally, Trowa, Duo et un homme à la forte carrure qui devait certainement être Raschid. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude d'être entourée d'autant de monde et ça l'oppressait terriblement. La princesse baissa alors la tête et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Bien, dit Raschid, je vais de l'avant, vous connaissez la route.

-Et moi, je reste ici, ajouta Sally.

-Parfait, fit Duo, Trowa, tu nous offres ta compagnie ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et leur emboita bientôt le pas.

Ils sortirent rapidement de l'enceinte de la résidence et suivirent un chemin goudronné bordé d'oliviers. Relena releva légèrement la tête pour regarder ce qui se passait autour d'elle, mais il était clair qu'elle n'était pas disposée à sortir de son enfermement. Duo bavarda donc tout seul, sachant pertinemment que s'il s'adressait directement à la jeune fille, elle risquait de se braquer encore davantage. La princesse tourna un peu plus sa tête et regarda Trowa en coin. Le jeune homme marchait le regard fixe devant lui, les mains dans les poches.

_Quel étrange garçon, _se dit-elle.

Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de l'étudier davantage puisqu'ils arrivaient devant un large portail grand ouvert sur de belles allées de gazon parfaitement taillé. Un hennissement retentit tout proche, aussitôt répercuté par un autre cheval. La jeune fille se redressa aussitôt, relevant la tête, ses sens soudainement éveillés. _Des écuries…_

Raschid vint à leur rencontre, accompagné d'Azim, le directeur du haras.

Le bel homme au teint bronzé se pencha vers la jeune fille.

-Bonjour ma petite demoiselle, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au haras d'Al-jirma. Je suis Azim et c'est moi qui vais vous faire visiter.

Relena fixa l'homme qui s'était accroupi à sa hauteur d'un regard impénétrable. Elle n'aimait pas la familiarité avec laquelle il la traitait et l'idée que d'autres personnes puissent savoir qu'elle était encore en vie ne lui plaisait pas du tout, cela risquait de mettre en danger bien trop de gens.

-Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix atone tout en détournant son regard.

Azim fut surpris par sa réaction, il comprit néanmoins qu'il valait mieux garder ses distances avec elle.

_Et dire que cette fille était la princesse de Sank… _songea-t-il.

-Bien, alors allons-y, c'est par ici, les invita-t-il en se relevant.

Le cortège s'ébranla et emboîta le pas au jeune homme. Raschid monta alors à la hauteur de la chaise roulante et se pencha légèrement vers la princesse.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a personne d'autre que nous dans le haras et Azim est un homme de l'unité Maganac, vous n'avez rien à craindre de lui.

Relena se tourna vers Raschid et lui offrit un pâle sourire de reconnaissance. Il répondit à son geste puis se redressa et se dirigea vers le gérant du haras.

Il la conduisit d'abord vers le paddock des juments suitées.

Au son des petits sabots se heurtant au sol la princesse releva la tête et son visage fermé se détendit devant la vision des poulains s'ébattant autour de leur mères. Les frêles petits êtres semblaient défier les lois de la pesanteur sur leurs longues jambes incertaines. Ils galopaient, ruaient et cabraient à en faire tourner la tête. Parfois l'équilibre leur faisait défaut et ils se retrouvaient sur les genoux. Mais peu leur importaient, ils se relevaient aussitôt et repartaient dans un nouvel enchaînement d'acrobaties. Une telle joie de vivre s'en dégageait que cela réchauffa un peu le cœur de la princesse. Et puis elle aimait être auprès des chevaux, leur présence l'avait toujours apaisée et lui avait si souvent donnée la force lorsque le courage lui manquait. Dans son cœur ils symbolisaient la planète Terre, si belle, forte et fragile à la fois…elle les aimait comme elle aimait sa planète.

Elle aurait pu passer sa vie à les regarder s'ébattre ainsi, si fougueux, si orgueilleux et si innocents.

Ils restèrent longtemps devant l'enclos. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut trop court, Duo se pencha doucement vers son oreille et lui demanda dans un murmure si elle voulait bien continuer la visite. Elle eu un léger sursaut, revenant à la réalité, et signifia au pilote qu'ils pouvaient poursuivre.

Azim les fit longer encore un moment les paddocks, puis ils arrivèrent aux écuries proprement dites, constituées de deux bâtiments regroupant chacun une vingtaine de boxes donnant sur l'extérieur. Duo avança doucement dans l'allée, laissant la jeune fille lui montrer lorsqu'il pouvait continuer. Cela lui faisait tellement plaisir de retrouver un peu de la princesse qu'il connaissait. L'attitude de Relena changeait au fur et à mesure qu'elle découvrait le haras. Son visage fermé s'ouvrait peu à peu, et l'expression douce et paisible qui la caractérisait si bien semblait réapparaître derrière ses traits tourmentés.

C'est alors que la jeune fille prit appuis sur son bras et se pencha vers l'avant, faisant toucher le sol à ses pieds. Duo eut juste le temps de bloquer la chaise et de saisir la couverture qui lui recouvrait les jambes avant qu'elle ne se lève. Plus personne n'osa bouger, chacun retenant son souffle comme si le moindre déplacement d'air aurait risqué de la faire tomber. Elle resta quelques instants les jambes incertaines, cherchant son équilibre, puis elle releva la tête et se dirigea doucement, un pas après l'autre vers un petit cheval blanc qui ne l'avait pas quittée du regard depuis déjà quelques minutes. Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas restant à proximité, prêt à intervenir. La jeune fille s'arrêta devant le box de l'animal, elle tendit sa main et il vint poser son museau contre sa paume. Un faible sourire apparu sur ses lèvres et elle se rapprocha davantage, sa main glissant le long de la joue du cheval. L'équidé tendit son encolure et vint loger le bout de son nez contre le cou de la princesse, il émit alors un long soufflement qui anima la chevelure de la jeune fille. Relena se mit à rire doucement et colla son visage contre sa tête puissante. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, s'imprégnant de cette fragrance qui devenait parfum pour celle qui se souvenait.

Mais la quiétude du haras fut soudainement perturbée par un bruit sourd, s'ensuivit un mouvement désordonné de sabots qui s'entrechoquaient. Le petit blanc releva la tête et Relena fit de même. Le bruit avait cessé, elle se dirigea néanmoins vers la source et s'arrêta devant une porte grillagée. La princesse se pencha pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose dans la pénombre du box. Un être surgit soudain, s'abattant de toute sa hauteur contre la grille. La porte trembla et le cheval retomba au sol avant de se retourner et de se jeter de nouveau contre la grille. Il aurait été normal qu'elle tombe à la renverse de peur ou de surprise, tant la violence de cet animal était inattendue.

Mais elle ne fit que reculer d'un pas. Tout était allé trop vite pour qu'elle arrive à le voir distinctement , mais une chose l'avait frappée : son regard.

Il était effrayé.

-Oh, je suis désolé mademoiselle, intervint Azim devant l'expression figée de la jeune fille, c'est une vraie furie, on n'a rien pu en faire, ne faites pas attention à elle.

Relena se tourna vers le jeune homme d'un air sidéré.

-Vous ne comptez tout de même pas la laisser enfermée là dedans ?

-Mais il nous est impossible de l'approcher. Lorsque le propriétaire nous l'a amenée, elle était très docile et nous n'avons eu aucun problème à la manipuler. Il s'est avéré qu'en réalité elle avait été tranquillisée et dès qu'elle a commencé à devenir agitée, nous avons essayé de contacter le vendeur, mais il s'était volatilisé… et depuis personne n'a réussi à l'approcher.

La princesse retourna son attention sur l'animal.

-Depuis combien de temps est-elle ici ?

-Trois jours Mademoiselle.

Relena s'approcha davantage et sa main vint se crisper contre la grille, aussitôt la jument se terra au fond de son box, l'air apeurée. Un voile de tristesse recouvrit alors le visage de la jeune fille et son regard se fit douloureux.

-… aucun être vivant ne devrait avoir à endurer de telles souffrances, dit-elle d'une voix brisée.

Duo se sentit tout à coup terriblement mal à l'aise. Relena n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse depuis des semaines et voilà qu'il gâchait tout en l'amenant à ce cheval, pourquoi n'avait-il pas choisi l'autre coté ?

Le pilote s'approcha doucement et mit une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

-Aller viens Lena, l'appela-t-il tristement.

Il commençait déjà à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la princesse n'avait pas bougé.

-Relena ?

La jeune fille cilla et son regard s'illumina alors.

-Vous avez un corral ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton que personne n'avait entendu depuis bien longtemps.

Ils restèrent tous stupéfaits, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Je vous ai posé une question, vous avez un corral ? insista-t-elle en se tournant vers Azim et en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Je… euh oui, bafouilla-t-il, derrière les écuries, il correspond directement avec les boxes et les paddocks.

-Donc il est possible de l'y amener sans avoir à la manipuler.

-… en effet, confirma-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Relena commença à s'impatienter devant le comportement de l'homme.

-Alors, pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît, ouvrir le couloir qui lui permettrait d'y accéder ? demanda-t-elle, en appuyant sur chacun de ses mots pour que cette fois-ci il ne fasse pas semblant de ne pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

Le gérant du haras se trouva alors très embarrassé, il ne pouvait pas laisser une gamine approcher un animal aussi dangereux, qui plus est, une princesse !

-C'est à dire que… enfin je…

Mais avant qu'Azim ne trouve à se justifier, Duo attrapa la jeune fille par l'épaule et la tourna face à lui.

-Je peux savoir que ce tu espères accomplir ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton des plus sérieux qui dissimulait difficilement son inquiétude sous-jacente.

-Lui demander pardon pour tout ce que les Hommes lui ont fait subir, répondit-elle, tout aussi sérieusement.

Le pilote écarquilla les yeux, à mi-chemin entre la stupéfaction et la colère. Il serra un peu plus son épaule.

-Non mais ça va pas ! Tu délires ! Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser faire !

Relena ne répondit rien mais lui adressa un regard qui lui laissait clairement comprendre que ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui allait l'arrêter. Tout en continuant à le fixer, elle lui prit sa main et la retira de son épaule.

Elle se retourna alors face au box et se concentra sur l'animal. La princesse prit une profonde inspiration, son regard se fit alors encore un peu plus déterminé et elle déverrouilla la porte.

Duo qui était resté interdit par le regard qu'elle venait de lui adresser, s'éveilla soudain, s'apprêtant à intervenir lorsque Trowa le retint.

-Laisses-la faire.

-Mais… ! Je ne peux pas ! Imagines qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ! fit-il d'air désespéré.

-Regardes-la, ça fait combien de temps que tu ne l'as pas vue ainsi ?

Le pilote tourna la tête vers la jeune fille qui ouvrait à présent la porte du box. Il était bien conscient que Trowa était quelqu'un d'extrêmement mesuré. Alors si il croyait qu'il fallait la laisser faire, il devait lui faire confiance... mais il trouvait cela tellement irraisonable.

Il resta plusieurs secondes le regard fixé sur elle, puis il ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir.

-Ce que tu me demandes là va à l'encontre du bon sens... mais puisque c'est toi... se résigna-t-il.

Trowa le remercia d'un regard, puis fit signe à Raschid qui donna l'ordre à Azim d'ouvrir l'accès au corral.

Dès que la porte du box s'ouvrit, la jument se précipita sur Relena pour essayer de sortir. La jeune fille réagit aussitôt en levant son bras devant elle et en faisant voler d'un coup de pied la paille au sol. L'animal se figea à quelques dizaines de centimètres de la princesse.

-Fermez la porte, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Trowa s'exécuta et l'informa au passage qu'elle pouvait désormais accéder au corral.

-Très bien, fit-elle sans détourner son attention du cheval.

Relena baissa alors son bras et se mit doucement à se diriger vers la porte arrière. Tout en se déplaçant, elle garda son regard fixé sur la jument et lui parla à voix basse.

Elle fit sauter doucement le loquet pour ne pas l'effrayer et d'un geste ample du bras ouvrit en grand la porte arrière. La jument dressa les oreilles mais ne bougea pas, la jeune fille se décala alors légèrement sur le coté et d'un seul coup l'animal bondit vers l'extérieur.

Azim réceptionna le cheval, et dès qu'il entra dans le corral, il ferma la porte d'accès. La jument se mit à galoper en rond, hennissant, le regard désespérément fixé de l'autre coté de l'enclos.

Relena entra peu de temps après dans le corral une longe à la main, les pilotes, Raschid et Azim s'étant réunis autour de l'enclos. Elle se dirigea vers le centre du cercle et l'animal se mit à galoper plus frénétiquement encore, longeant le plus possible les bords de l'enceinte. La jeune fille se contenta d'abord de l'observer.

Malgré la crasse qui la recouvrait, c'était une très belle jument, une peau fine recouvrait son corps, faisant saillir ses veines et apparaître au grès des mouvements le dessin parfait de ses muscles. Sa robe couleur de feu et sa tête fine lui donnaient une grâce et une prestance digne des plus grandes lignées.

Relena la laissa faire plusieurs tours puis la fixa dans les yeux et avança d'un pas dans sa direction, tout en faisant claquer la longe contre sa jambe. L'animal pila et fit volte face, repartant au grand galop dans la direction opposée.

-C'est très bien ma belle, dit-elle doucement.

La jeune fille fit volter l'animal encore plusieurs fois, d'abord sur des tournants vers l'extérieur puis vers l'intérieur, l'amenant ainsi à lui faire face.

-On dirait qu'elles dansent… murmura Duo.

-Elles communiquent, rectifia Trowa sans quitter la princesse des yeux.

La jument était réactive, c'était une chance pour Relena qui n'avait pas à trop solliciter son corps faiblissant. Elle continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que le cheval cesse de penser à fuir pour se concentrer sur elle. Et bientôt l'animal abaissa la tête, signe qu'il en avait assez de courir et qu'il voulait bien écouter ce que cet être humain avait à lui dire.

La princesse cessa alors de la solliciter et lui tourna le dos, aussitôt, la jument infléchit sa trajectoire et se dirigea droit sur la jeune fille.

Duo se raidit et ses pupilles se rétractèrent.

-Mais elle va se faire piétiner !

Il commençait à gonfler ses poumons pour l'alerter lorsqu'il reçut un coup de coude de Trowa qui lui coupa son inspiration.

-Ce n'est pas le moment !

L'animal s'arrêta net à hauteur de l'épaule de la princesse, et à la surprise générale, il posa avec une extrême délicatesse son nez contre sa clavicule. Relena sourit.

-Je savais que tu pouvais le faire, tu n'as plus à avoir peur à présent, murmura-t-elle tout en se mettant en mouvement.

La jeune fille parcourut l'enclos et la jument la suivit comme son ombre, la tête basse et le regard apaisé. [1]

La scène paraissait irréaliste, une gamine en pyjamas qui semblait à peine capable de tenir sur ses jambes, « promenant » un animal hystérique vingt minutes auparavant.

-C'est… incroyable, fit finalement Azim, admiratif.

-Mais comment a-t-elle pu ?

-L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux… murmura Trowa.

-… seul le cœur voit bien, poursuivit-t-elle en s'arrêtant au niveau de ses amis.[2]

Elle se tourna alors face à la jument qui redressa aussitôt la tête et pointa les oreilles. Son regard trahissait son inquiétude, mais elle avait malgré tout acquise une confiance nouvelle en Relena. La jeune fille leva très doucement sa main et vint la poser contre le chanfrein de l'animal qu'elle se mit à caresser.

-… le cœur ne se trompe jamais, continua-t-elle, c'est la seule chose en laquelle nous pouvons continuer à croire lorsque tout s'effondre autour de nous. Il est ce qui fait de nous des êtres sensibles…

Tout en lui parlant, la princesse continua à caresser l'animal et passa progressivement de la tête à l'encolure. La jument resta à ses cotés, mais tout son corps frémissait.

-C'est très bien ma belle, tu es très courageuse, la flatta-t-elle d'une voix qui s'éteignit dans un

souffle.

Et d'un seul coup la jeune fille s'effondra.

-Non ! supplia-t-elle faiblement, pas maintenant…

-Relena ! s'écria Duo.

La jument surprise par la chute de la jeune fille, fit un bon sur le coté, elle sembla hésiter quelques secondes mais se rapprocha finalement et vint effleurer le bras blessé de la princesse.

-Ce… n'est rien, ça va aller, articula-t-elle tout en tentant de se relever.

Mais sa fatigue eut raison de son entêtement et dans un dernier effort pour se redresser, elle fit un faux mouvement qui rendit la douleur de son épaule insupportable. Relena laissa échapper un gémissement avant de retomber à genoux.

-Je vais la chercher !

-Non Duo ! le stoppa Trowa d'un ton autoritaire, le cheval pourrait mal réagir et ça risquerait de devenir dangereux, je m'en occupe, dit-il tout en sautant avec une agilité féline par-dessus la barrière.

Le pilote se réceptionna accroupi pour amortir son saut, il se redressa doucement et fit face à l'animal qui cette fois-ci n'avait pas bougé et fixait l'intrus d'un regard appuyé. Il tendit sa main et utilisa le même langage que Relena, la jument fit alors un pas en arrière et le laissa accéder à la jeune fille.

Le pilote s'accroupit à hauteur de la princesse.

-Ça va aller ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton concerné.

La jeune fille releva alors la tête et rencontra pour la première fois le regard doux et serein qui se cachait derrière l'apparente indifférence de Trowa Barton. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi Quatre et lui pouvaient être si proches, leurs yeux brillaient d'une lueur similaire. Relena cilla et sortit de sa méditation devant la mine soucieuse du jeune homme.

-Ça ira. Tu peux m'aider à me relever ?

-Tu dois te reposer à présent et ménager tes blessures.

Relena fronça les sourcils, les pilotes de Gundams étaient donc tous intransigeants à ce point ?

-Mais elle a besoin de moi ! se défendit-t-elle d'un air désespéré.

-Tu n'arriveras à rien dans ton état. Laisses-moi finir.

Il avait prononcé sa phrase comme s'il lui demandait la permission. Elle fixa de nouveau ses yeux vert-pâle, et sentit qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Trowa était capable de comprendre et d'apaiser la souffrance des autres.

-Tu as raison, abdiqua-t-elle, je te la confie.

Un sourire furtif passa sur les lèvres du jeune homme, et son regard se teinta de reconnaissance.

-Je ferais de mon mieux.

Il passa alors le bras valide de la princesse autour de ses épaules et lui enserra la taille. Relena profita de cet appui et ils se relevèrent ensembles. La jeune fille tituba jusqu'aux bras de Duo qui la conduisit sur son fauteuil.

La princesse jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la jument qui la regardait, inquiète.

-Quel est son nom ? fit-elle faiblement.

-Inès mademoiselle.

-Ne t'en fais pas Inès, nous nous reverrons bientôt, murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir, un pâle sourire détendant son visage.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ses fantômes furent incapables de venir déranger son sommeil et elle dormit paisiblement jusqu'au matin.

Duo vint comme à son habitude lui apporter son petit déjeuner, mais cette fois-ci il fut accueilli par un sourire vivant, faible, mais vivant.

-Bonjour Princesse, comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ? Pas trop de courbatures ? la taquina-t-il doucement en venant lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

-Je ne sens presque rien, mentit-elle, Duo, pouvons-nous retourner au haras ?

Il sourit face à son attitude infantile.

-Quel empressement ! Mais tout d'abord il faut que tu manges.

Le sourire de la jeune fille disparut et elle le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

-On ira ne t'en fais pas ! Mais si tu veux être efficace, il te faut reprendre des forces, alors mange Rel'.

Le visage de la princesse se détendit alors et elle entama son plateau avec appétit sous les yeux stupéfaits de Duo, elle qui d'habitude avait des difficultés entre chaque bouchée !

L'état de la princesse changea considérablement durant la dizaine de jours qui suivit, Relena quitta la solitude de sa chambre pour reprendre sa vie en main. Elle passa de nombreuses heures au haras, ce qui posa quelques problèmes au début. Il fut décidé que l'accès lui serait ouvert l'après midi et le soir et qu'Azim maintiendrait le personnel aux hommes de confiance seulement lorsque la princesse serait présente. Les premiers jours Trowa l'accompagna et l'aida à manipuler la jument, intervenant à chaque fois que Relena montrait des signes de fatigue ou d'incapacités physiques. Puis au fil du temps il la laissa peu à peu prendre son indépendance. Mais le jeune homme resta prévenant, ménageant son planning pour faire en sorte de ne jamais être loin de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle travaillait. Car même si une volonté de fer l'habitait à présent, elle restait encore extrêmement fragile physiquement. Et elle ne se ménageait guère, allant régulièrement jusqu'à la limite de ses capacités. Mais cela lui semblait tout de même tellement bénéfique qu'ils avaient décidés de lui accorder cette liberté.

Et Relena s'affirma de jours en jours, retrouvant un peu de sa prestance d'antan. Et progressivement elle se réintégra dans la vie sociale de la résidence en venant prendre ses repas avec les autres. Tous firent des efforts pour lui faciliter les choses, même Trowa la pris sous son aile, veillant à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien. Sally les observait avec complaisance, seul Wufei rejetait la jeune fille, lui lançant par intermittences des regards noirs.

Durant cinq jours, les discussions animèrent St Gabriel. Officiellement, ils étaient tous réunis pour redéfinir le statut de la nouvelle dirigeante de Sank dans les décisions politiques internationales. Mais en réalité, ils cherchaient comment agir efficacement contre la domination militaire que les Sphères Unifiées mettaient doucement en place, notamment, comment leurs pays respectifs allaient réagir lorsque la guerre se déclencherait. Devraient-ils renier les Sphères Unifiées en risquant d'être assimilés aux Opposants, donnant ainsi un prétexte à leurs anciens alliés pour les attaquer ?

Le soir du troisième jour, Iria rentra tard au palais. Après la réunion de l'après midi, elle s'était enfermée dans son bureau pour n'en ressortir que tard dans la soirée. Dave l'avait patiemment attendue, et la princesse, bien que touchée par son attitude l'avait réprimandé de ne pas être rentré auprès de sa famille plutôt que de veiller sur une pauvre fille qui ne comprenait décidément rien à la décision de certains hommes politiques. Son majordome lui sourit.

-Si tout le monde avait un aussi grand cœur que vous mademoiselle, cela ferait longtemps qu'il n'y aurait plus de guerres.

Iria lui sourit et prit un air faussement fâché.

-Peut-être, mais ça n'est certainement pas mon cœur qui va m'aider à trouver une solution à ce fichu conflit !

-Venez, je vous reconduis, vous avez besoin de vous changer les idées, vous n'arriverez à rien ce soir.

-Vous avez raison Dave, dit-elle en soupirant, rentrons.

Iria mangea rapidement en compagnie de Quatre et Dorothy, puis se retira dans ses appartements. Elle était déjà suffisamment fatiguée et n'avait pas particulièrement envie de discuter avec la petite fille du Duc Dermail. Même si elle se faisait doucement à la présence de Dorothy, elle avait encore des difficultés à la supporter. Elle se rendait compte peu à peu que la jeune fille était dans le fond quelqu'un de bien, mais ses mimiques et son attitude générale donnaient beaucoup de mal à Iria,. Mais elle faisait des efforts et elle savait que bientôt, elle accepterait de parler franchement avec Dorothy. Mais pour le moment, elle avait plus important à faire. La princesse descendit dans les jardins et s'assit sur le banc où Heero et elle s'étaient parlés pour la première fois. C'était une sorte de code qu'ils avaient implicitement établi entre eux. Iria venait s'asseoir ici lorsqu'elle avait besoin de le voir, et parfois, il venait à sa rencontre. Et ce soir-là, le pilote la rejoignit. Il s'assit en silence et leva à son tour les yeux vers le ciel.

-D'après toi, la résistance qui s'organise pourrait-elle devenir importante au point de pouvoir renverser un jour les Sphères Unifiées ?

-Les mouvements minoritaires peuvent parfois prendre une importance considérable à la suite d'un conflit.

-J'ai fait des recherches cette après midi sur les groupes de résistants qui se sont formés suite à l'apparition des Epyons Terros. Apparemment, leur nombre a quadruplé après l'annonce de la mort de Relena et leurs rangs sont grossis chaque jour davantage.

-En effet, confirma-t-il.

-C'est Lady Une qui gère pour le moment ces différents mouvements, je me trompe ?

-Ses agents sillonnent la planète et les Colonies pour essayer de les organiser, le problème c'est qu'ils veulent tous défendre leur cause personnelle.

Iria baissa la tête vers le sol, le regard fixe.

-Les intentions de Lady Une sont louables, mais elle n'a pas la reconnaissance nécessaire pour se faire entendre, remarqua-t-elle d'une voix grave.

Le jeune homme quitta à son tour le ciel et tourna son regard vers la princesse.

-… Heero, je crois que si la guerre se déclare, je vais me retirer des Sphères Unifiées et annoncer mon opposition à leur action.

-Tu sais ce que ça représente pour ton pays.

-Le peuple de Sank est fier et idéaliste, à l'image de sa famille royale, et je pense qu'il appuiera ma décision. Le royaume ne peut pas conserver une alliance avec une organisation qui s'engage corps et âme dans la guerre.

-Je sais que tu prendras la meilleure décision, termina-t-il en se relevant, tu devrais aller dormir, il est déjà tard.

La jeune fille lui sourit.

-Merci… Je reste encore un moment.

Heero se retourna alors et disparut bientôt dans la pénombre de l'allée de chênes.

Iria releva la tête vers la voûte céleste et se perdit dans la contemplation des étoiles. Son visage se détendit et elle inspira profondément. Elle était rassurée, elle savait maintenant qu'elle avait prise la bonne décision.

Les pilotes assistèrent aux réunions des politiciens qui mirent au point au cours de ces cinq jours une ébauche de programme de résistance contre l'action des Sphères Unifiées. Après leur départ, ils restèrent encore quelques jours au royaume, réglant les derniers détails. Iria fit de gros efforts et elle finit par accepter la présence de Dorothy à ses cotés.

Un soir d'automne, la jeune princesse raccompagna les pilotes jusqu'à leurs Gundams. Elle tenta d'afficher un joli sourire, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Même si des Préventers et Dorothy étaient à présent à ses cotés, les pilotes allaient lui manquer, ils lui avaient été d'un grand soutient et il lui arrivait de se demander parfois si elle serait allée aussi loin sans eux.

Les pilotes et Iria marchèrent en silence côte à côte sur l'échafaudage qui les conduisit jusqu'aux cockpits des armures mobiles. Arrivé à la hauteur du Sandrock, Quatre s'arrêta et se tourna vers la princesse, Heero continuant son chemin sans infléchir sa trajectoire. Quatre et Iria se regardèrent tous deux et la jeune fille sentit son estomac se nouer face à la douce présence du pilote. Elle resta, incapable de parler et ses yeux se mirent bientôt à briller. Avant qu'elle ne craque, le jeune homme s'approcha et la pris dans ses bras, Iria répondit à son étreinte et le serra contre elle comme jamais auparavant.

-Tout ira bien.

-Je t'en prie Quatre, fais attention à toi, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Je reviendrais, je te le promets.

A ce moment là, Heero mis sous tension les réacteurs auxiliaires de son Gundam.

-Je dois y aller, lui murmura le pilote.

La jeune fille le libéra et lui déposa un baiser furtif sur la joue avant de s'enfuir vers le Wing Zéro.

-N'oublie pas ton serment ! Je dois absolument voir Heero avant qu'il ne disparaisse lui aussi !

La princesse arriva juste à temps avant qu'il ne ferme le sas de son armure.

-Attends ! l'appela-t-elle tout en s'appuyant contre l'armure pour reprendre son souffle. Tiens, fit-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et la regarda sans comprendre.

-Prends pas cet air bête Heero, je sais que Relena est en vie, alors donnes-lui ça de ma part s'il te plaît.

Il resta immobile quelques instants, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Il y avait toujours une petite voix qui lui disait de ne pas faire confiance, c'était plus fort que lui. D'un autre coté, cette lettre serait certainement très bien reçue par Relena, et puis Iria n'avait aucune raison de lui vouloir du mal.

-Comment le sais-tu ? lâcha-t-il finalement en plongeant son regard inquisiteur dans les yeux de la princesse.

-Anìron. J'avais déjà des soupçons avant, mais lorsque je t'ai vu avec lui, mes doutes se sont estompés. Je suppose qu'elle a dû passer des moments difficiles aux vues des derniers évènements...

-Rassures-toi, elle va beaucoup mieux, lui répondit-il en prenant la lettre.

-Prends bien soin d'elle Heero. Si tu savais à quel point elle tient à toi.

Le pilote détourna aussitôt la tête vers ses commandes et Iria sourit tendrement à son attitude.

-Bon, je vais arrêter de te flatter parce que sinon, je vais finir par me rendre compte que je suis vraiment jalouse ! Soyez prudent ! demanda-t-elle en s'écartant du Wing.

Le jeune homme lui lança un dernier regard, un regard sincère.

La princesse lui offrit un ultime sourire, puis le sas se referma.

Le matin avait été consacré aux soins et au repos et l'après midi était libre. Cette journée ne semblait pas différente des autres, à l'exception près que Quatre et Heero rentraient ce soir. Relena partit tôt s'occuper d'Inès et revint en fin d'après-midi. Une étrange sensation l'avait habitée tout au long de la journée, un sentiment mêlé de joie et d'appréhension qui grandissait en elle au fil des heures. Depuis qu'elle avait appris le retour des pilotes, la veille, elle n'avait cessé de ressasser les dernières paroles d'Heero et le baiser qu'ils s'étaient échangé. Comment devait-elle interpréter son geste et comment allait-il se comporter à son égard à présent ? Et puis, elle continuait à se demander si Heero avait vraiment bien compris pourquoi elle l'avait envoyé au royaume de Sank, comment avait-il réellement interprété sa demande ? Elle avait si peur qu'il se soit senti rejeté…

La princesse décida de cesser de faire une fixation là-dessus. Elle alla se rafraîchir et se changer à la salle de bain, puis revint dans sa chambre, s'installant devant la baie vitrée, un livre à la main.

Le transporteur atterrit sur la base d'Al-jirma à 17 heures, heure locale. Les containers qui renfermaient les Gundams furent déplacés jusqu'au secteur sécurisé réservé aux appareils des pilotes.

-Hey Heero ! Quatre ! Bienvenue à la maison ! les hélas Duo en venant à leur rencontre, suivit de Trowa, Sally et Raschid.

Quatre descendit du véhicule et offrit un chaleureux sourire à ses amis.

-Ça fait plaisir de vous voir.

Heero fit de même. Dès qu'il fut au sol, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses compagnons pour balayer aussitôt du regard l'ensemble de l'entrepôt. Son visage se ternit alors de façon imperceptible et il rejoignit le groupe. Mais le jeune homme avait beau paraître impassible, les pilotes savaient ce qui l'inquiétait.

-Relena ne vous a pas accompagnée ? remarqua Quatre, sachant pertinemment que la question brûlait aux lèvres de son ami, mais qu'il ne la poserait jamais.

-Elle n'était pas encore rentrée lorsque nous sommes partis, je suppose qu'elle doit être arrivée maintenant.

-Allez-y, proposa Raschid, vous avez l'air exténué, mes hommes et moi, nous allons nous occuper de vos armures.

Et c'est de bonne grâce que les pilotes acceptèrent.

Arrivé dans la demeure, Quatre se dirigea directement vers sa chambre pour y déposer ses affaires. Heero allait faire de même lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la dernière fois, il faisait chambre commune avec Relena. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil du salon, indécis.

-Au fait, intervint Duo en arrivant derrière lui, je t'ai aménagé la chambre à coté de celle de la princesse.

Le jeune homme remercia son ami d'un hochement de tête et reprit son sac en main.

-Je vais déposer mes affaires, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

- Surtout fait à ton aise, lança Duo, n'ayant pu résister à l'envie de le taquiner.

Et à sa surprise, un faible sourire courut sur les lèvres d'Heero.

On frappa faiblement à la porte, Relena sursauta et referma le livre dont elle n'avait pas tourné une seule page depuis qu'elle l'avait ouvert.

-Entrez, dit-elle juste assez fort pour être entendue.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et le jeune homme se trouva face au grand lit. Il était fait et tous les appareils médicaux avaient disparu. Il tourna alors la tête sur sa gauche et aperçut, enveloppée dans un large fauteuil, la silhouette encore frêle de la princesse, il ne put voir l'expression de son visage, tourné vers l'extérieur.

Le pilote s'approcha doucement, comme s'il ne voulait pas troubler le silence quasi religieux qui habitait la pièce. La jeune fille se raidit en reconnaissant cette démarche souple et silencieuse. C'était celle d'Heero. Lorsqu'elle le sentit tout proche, Relena, le cœur battant à tout rompre, leva son visage à sa hauteur. Heero remarqua aussitôt l'inquiétude que ses yeux laissaient transparaître, il lui renvoya un regard franc et entreprit d'observer la jeune fille qu'elle était redevenue. Les traits de la princesse se détendirent alors, et elle sentit la chaleur de ses joues monter crescendo sous le regard du pilote.

Relena avait tellement changé depuis son départ. Même si elle restait encore chétive, elle devait déjà avoir repris quelques kilos, son teint blanc s'était halé dans une belle couleur pêche et les multiples contusions semblaient bel et bien résorbées. Seule l'attelle qui immobilisait son bras blessé ne donnait pas de doutes possibles quant à son état encore convalescent.

Son attelle, et son regard.

Quelque chose avait changé dans l'expression de ces yeux, son regard n'était pas rassuré, angoissé, comme si elle se sentait en danger. Cette peur qu'il avait vue en elle lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée pour la première fois, n'avait pas disparu. Mais Relena avait su aller au-delà, car en deçà de cette ombre, la présence de la princesse brillait à nouveau.

Heero sourit imperceptiblement devant la gêne qu'il avait provoquée chez la jeune fille. _Et surtout, elle a retrouvé un peu de son innocence… _Se dit-il en relevant la tête vers le regard de la princesse.

-Je suis heureux que tu ailles mieux.

Un sourire sincère se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, mais il disparut lorsque lui revint en mémoire le départ du pilote. Elle devait être clair avec lui.

-Heero… je voulais que tu saches… commença-t-elle d'un air confus.

Mais avant qu'elle n'entame son explication, il lui tendit une enveloppe.

-Tiens.

La jeune fille le regarda sans comprendre.

-C'est une lettre qu'Iria m'a donnée pour toi.

-Alors vous…

-Non, la coupa-t-il à nouveau, elle s'en est rendue compte par elle-même.

Relena sourit doucement.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle… murmura-t-elle, soudainement perdue dans le souvenir de son amie.

Les pas du jeune homme s'éloignant la ramenèrent cependant à la réalité.

-Heero ! Attends, je voulais te dire que…

-Je te laisse, ce doit être personnel.

Et il sortit avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase.

-Heero…

Le jeune homme referma la porte, le sang pulsant contre ses tempes. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de réagir de la sorte ? Pourquoi son coeur s'était-il emballé lorsqu'elle avait voulu lui parler ? De quoi avait-il donc si peur ? En réalité il savait ce qui l'effrayait autant, c'étaient les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle… il s'était pourtant résolu à affronter ses doutes, il ne voulait plus vivre dans la crainte perpétuelle de la perdre un jour sans jamais lui avoir rien dit… Mais lui dire quoi au juste ? Il ne savait même pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer en lui à l'instant présent, alors quant à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait…

_Non, je dois le faire, _se résolut-il, _je dois aller lui parler, et peu importe si je me retrouve incapable de dire quoique ce soit, il faut que j'essaye. Je suis allé trop loin , je dois être honnête avec elle ! _se décida-t-il dans un élan de détermination. Un sentiment d'accomplissement l'envahit alors et il sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Il allait se retourner pour rouvrir la porte lorsqu'il se ravisa. Relena devait certainement être en train de lire la lettre d'Iria, il repasserait dans un quart d'heure, elle n'allait pas s'envoler de toute manière.

C'est donc l'esprit apaisé qu'il se dirigea jusqu'au salon.

La jeune fille resta le regard fixé sur la porte, elle avait crû l'espace d'un instant qu'il llait revenir, mais elle avait manifestement rêvé. Elle soupira.

_Heero, cesses donc de me fuir comme tu le fais…_

Mais la princesse se ressaisit en sentant l'enveloppe entre ses mains, elle la retourna et vit au dos le sceau de la famille royale. Son regard se voila et elle eut un pincement au cœur. Son cher pays… Elle fit sauter délicatement le cachet de cire et déplia la lettre.

_Ma chère Relena,_

_Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de te savoir en vie._

_Lorsque j'ai vu ton avion se démembrer contre la mer, j'ai cru que l'on venait de m'arracher une partie de mon cœur tant ma douleur fut grande. _

_J'eus à peine le temps de réaliser que tu étais morte que je devais te succéder, mon premier rôle ayant été d'annoncer au peuple ton décès «officiel » et les funérailles qui auraient lieu pour t'honorer… Tout est allé si vite après, le parlement, le protocole, les responsabilités…Mais malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrivais pas à endiguer la douleur profonde qui s'insinuait peu à peu dans mon cœur. Relena Peacecraft ne pouvait pas être morte, pas ma meilleure amie, pas celle qui m'avait tant donnée._

_Comment pouvais-je endosser ton rôle alors que tout mon être pleurait ta disparition ? C'était si difficile ce que tu me demandais là…_

_J'ignore si j'y serais arrivée sans le soutient de Quatre et Heero. Bien sûr que j'aurais continué, je l'aurais fait pour toi, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'aurais certainement pas su voir au-delà de ma peine. C'est Heero qui m'a fait comprendre ce que tu attendais réellement de moi, il m'a fait réaliser que je devais être plus forte, que je devais cesser de ressasser ma douleur si je voulais espérer un jour être une princesse de Sank…Etre à la hauteur de ta confiance. _

_Ne t'en fais pas Relena, maintenant tout va bien, il y a eu des moments difficiles, mais aussi de grandes satisfactions et j'ai toujours eu l'épaule de Quatre pour pouvoir me reposer lorsque le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Je te remercie de m'avoir confié Heero, c'est un homme surprenant à bien des égards. Je comprends à présent pourquoi tu l'as toujours aimé. _

_Je sais que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais par pitié, dis-lui ce que tu ressens._

_Je suppose que tu te demandes comment j'ai su. Tout d'abord, ne les réprimande pas, ils n'ont rien dit. Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir cherché à me le cacher, je te fais confiance quant aux raisons qui t'ont incités à agir ainsi. J'avais déjà des doutes par rapport à l'attitude des pilotes, mais j'avais mis ça sur le compte de mon imagination. En réalité c'est Anìron qui a vendu la mèche. Je l'ai surpris un matin avec Heero et j'ai eu envie d'y croire, envie de croire qu'il avait raison. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi proche de quelqu'un depuis ta disparition, lui qui avait pris beaucoup de distance avec l'Homme. Alors lorsque je les ais vus tous les deux, je me suis dis qu'il ne pouvait pas se tromper, pas Anìron._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, saches que la seule chose que je souhaite à présent, c'est que tu sois heureuse. Et surtout ne reviens que si c'est vraiment ce que tu désires. Le royaume a une nouvelle princesse qui assurera son rôle. Ce n'est pas que je veuille te voler ton trône, mais tu es mon amie, et tu as le droit toi aussi à un peu de bonheur, tu dois bien être sur la planète celle qui le mérite le plus ! Alors je te l'ordonne, tu m'entends, ne te soucies plus que de la façon dont tu vas t'habiller pour plaire à Heero ou de quel temps il va faire demain, il y a bien assez de gens comme moi pour s'occuper du sort du monde ! Et si je ne dois plus jamais te revoir, je voulais juste te dire une dernière fois à quel point je t'aime et saches qu'aussi loin que tu seras tu resteras toujours la personne la plus proche de moi._

_Avec toute mon affection, Iria._

Les mains tremblantes, Relena serra doucement la lettre contre son cœur.

-Si tu savais comme je t'aime moi aussi Iria, murmura-t-elle, le sourire mêlé aux larmes.

Elle était tellement heureuse, tellement heureuse de l'avoir pour amie. Iria était inestimable à ses yeux, la seule personne qui l'avait toujours acceptée telle qu'elle était, respectant ses silences et continuant à croire en elle envers et contre tous, la seule à qui elle pouvait confier tout ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux.

La jeune fille se laissa le temps de se remettre de l'émotion qui l'avait gagnée, puis plia soigneusement la lettre qu'elle déposa sur la commode. Elle se leva alors, prit son baluchon et sortit de la chambre.

En ouvrant la porte, elle se trouva face au visage du petit blond, surprise, elle eut un léger sursaut.

-Quatre !

-Bonjour Relena, l'accueillit-il dans un sourire, tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

La jeune fille le regarda tendrement et s'approcha pour l'enlacer de son bras. Quatre la serra alors doucement contre lui.

-Ça va aller maintenant, souffla-t-elle en le relâchant.

Le pilote ne comprit pas le sens de ses paroles. Il la libéra et son regard se baissa sur le sac de la princesse.

-Je vais sur la plage, répondit-elle à sa question silencieuse.

-Très bien, alors à tout à l'heure…

La princesse sourit à son air inquiet et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

-Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Et elle disparut vers le corridor.

Relena mit à peine cinq minutes pour arriver au haras. En passant devant le pré des juments suitées, elle aperçut la silhouette d'Azim qui se détachait des poulains et de leur mères, il faisait sa tournée d'inspection journalière.

-Relena ! l'interpella-t-il d'un large geste du bras. Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais ce soir !

-J'en avais besoin ! lui cria-t-elle pour qu'il l'entende. Je vais faire un tour sur la plage avec Inès, je serais vers la crique !

Le gérant du haras haussa un sourcil puis acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-Très bien, bonne ballade !

Relena lui répondit d'un signe de main évasif, elle était déjà partie.

Azim la regarda s'éloigner… _Quelle jeune fille mystérieuse… en tout cas ça lui va à merveille d'être heureuse, elle a un sourire ravissant !_

La princesse se dirigea d'un pas rapide jusqu'aux vestiaires, elle se changea, prit son matériel et rejoignit le paddock de la jument.

Relena s'approcha de la barrière et siffla les chevaux. Elle vit bientôt une paire d'oreilles fines se frayer un chemin entre ses congénères. La silhouette sèche et athlétique de la petite jument se détacha alors du groupe et elle vint la rejoindre d'un pas tranquille. Relena lui offrit une caresse et la sortit de l'enclos.

-Je sais que je suis déjà venue te voir aujourd'hui, mais ça ne te déranges pas si l'on part se promener ? Le coucher du soleil sur la mer est magnifique tu sais.

Inès dressa les oreilles et fixa la jeune fille de ses yeux noisette pétillants d'intelligence. Relena lui sourit et aussitôt la jument lui emboîta le pas vers les écuries.

La princesse se contenta de lui passer une bride et partit vers la plage. Elle marcha un moment le long des dunes de sables, puis elle se rapprocha du bord de la mer alors que le soleil déclinait. La jeune fille arrêta Inès face à la méditerranée et prit une profonde inspiration, s'imprégnant des embruns apportés par le vent.

Elle se laissa alors glisser le long du dos de la jument et atterrit en douceur sur le sable. Relena flatta l'encolure d'Inès puis vint s'asseoir devant elle, face à la mer.

Heero frappa à la porte.

Aucune réponse. L'expression du jeune homme s'assombrit aussitôt.

-Relena ?

Face à l'absence de manifestation, il se décida à ouvrir et bien malgré lui, son estomac se noua en rencontrant une chambre vide.

-Relena ! l'appela-t-il un peu plus fort en se dirigeant aussitôt vers la salle de bain.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et se figea.

-Heero ! Il y a un problème ! l'appela Duo qui accouru à sa voix inhabituellement angoissée.

Le jeune homme passa la tête dans la chambre ouverte de la ministre et trouva son ami immobile devant la salle d'eau.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe !

-Ne vous en faites pas, intervint alors une voix posé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait se promener sur la plage. Je crois qu'elle avait juste besoin d'être un peu seule.

Les deux amis se retournèrent pour rencontrer le visage paisible de Quatre.

Ses paroles ne firent qu'un tour dans l'esprit de Heero qui attribua la fuite de la jeune fille à son comportement peu élégant.

Et avant-même que Duo n'ait eu le temps de réagir Heero fit volte face.

-Hey ! Mais où tu vas comme ça !

-Sur la plage, dit-il sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

-Attends ! Tu ne sais même pas où elle se trouve ! Heero !

Mais c'était trop tard, le jeune homme avait déjà disparu. Duo poussa un profond soupir avant de rencontrer l'expression teinté d'amusement de Quatre.

-Il me semble qu'il n'est plus question pour lui d'attendre remarqua le petit blond, dont le sourire fut rejoint par celui de son compagnon.

Heero marcha sans trop savoir où il allait, seulement guidé par une peur irrationnelle de ne plus jamais la revoir. Et il se dirigea de lui-même vers le haras. Même si il n'était encore jamais venu, il devinait de ses conversations avec Duo où est ce qu'il se trouvait.

Azim accourut lorsqu'il vit cet étranger se promener dans l'enceinte du haras.

-Oh jeune homme ! Que faites-vous là ! C'est une propriété privée ici ! lui cria-t-il en se dirigeant vers lui l'air peu commode.

Il se retourna alors et Azim s'immobilisa lorsqu'il le reconnut. C'était un pilote de Gundam, celui du Wing Zéro. Même s'il ne l'avait toujours aperçu que de loin, il ne pouvait pas se tromper.

Heero ne prêta qu'une attention distraite à l'homme qui venait de l'interpeller.

-Savez-vous où elle se trouve ? demanda-t-il, continuant à survoler du regard les alentours.

-Euh… oui, elle est partie à cheval sur la plage.

Les propos d'Azim devinrent tout de suite plus intéressants et le pilote posa son regard sur lui, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Vers la crique, c'est juste derrière les écuries, par ici, fit-il en indiquant l'ouest.

Le jeune homme le remercia d'un signe de menton et se dirigea aussitôt vers le point indiqué, laissant l'homme planté au milieu de la cour.

Le soleil déclinait vite et les crêtes des vagues semblaient s'élever chaque fois un peu plus hautes, comme si elles cherchaient à offrir à l'astre une de leurs courbures pour qu'il s'y dissimule.

Les pensées de Relena se perdirent dans les remous de la mer. Dire que de l'autre côté de cette étendue d'eau se trouvait son pays, et une grande partie de ce qui constituait toute sa vie. Dire qu'ils se préparaient tous à la guerre alors qu'elle, elle contemplait un coucher de soleil sur la mer… Iria avait peut être raison, peut être valait-il mieux qu'elle disparaisse. Beaucoup d'Hommes l'avaient pleurée, mais les humains oublient vite, l'affaire de quelques semaines encore et elle ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir, comme Heero Yuy… La princesse perçut ce sentiment d'amertume monter en elle, cette colère profonde, cette déception qui s'étaient peu à peu installées dans son cœur ces derniers mois. Elle en voulait aux Hommes, cette espèce qui n'était pas capable de vivre en paix, alors qu'elle en avait pourtant tous les moyens… Sa gorge se serra soudain et son ventre se noua. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toute cette haine ? Pourquoi vouloir tout détruire ? Si seulement elle avait la force nécessaire pour protéger la vie de la folie des Hommes. Elle avait tellement peur pour sa planète… cette peur qui la prenait au ventre de se dire qu'un jour peut être tout serait détruit. Pourquoi personne ne voulait-il comprendre, la nature est si bien faite, elle est si belle, et si fragile… Alors pourquoi toute cette violence ?

Heero aperçut bientôt une silhouette équine se dessiner au loin. Il constata rapidement qu'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains était assise aux pieds de l'animal. Le jeune homme s'arrêta alors et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Elle était là. Son visage se détendit et il s'approcha doucement. Inès perçut rapidement sa présence et releva la tête, donnant une pression aux rênes.

La princesse se raidit aussitôt. Elle s'était montrée imprudente, d'autant plus qu'elle avait laissé glisser son voile sur ses épaules. Le pilote perçut sa tension et la rassura de vive voix.

- Ce n'est que moi.

Relena tourna spontanément la tête vers ce timbre familier et aperçut le jeune homme qui venait tranquillement vers elle, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de toile. Heero. Il avait dû s'inquiéter de son absence, comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé ! Elle crut d'abord qu'il venait pour la ramener, mais elle constata vite à son attitude qu'il n'en était rien. Elle lui sourit doucement et il répondit par le même geste. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle le voyait sourire. Il remarqua cependant à l'expression de Relena qu'elle était inquiète, peut être la lettre d'Iria… Le jeune homme offrit une caresse à la jument qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard puis vint s'asseoir aux cotés de la princesse, et fixa lui aussi l'océan.

Relena ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, elle aimait tellement le savoir auprès d'elle. Sa présence l'entourait toujours d'une aura protectrice et elle avait le sentiment qu'auprès de lui, plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

-Pourquoi les Hommes se font-ils constamment la guerre ? demanda-t-elle au bout de longues secondes.

Elle sursauta aussitôt en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Pourquoi agissait-elle sans réfléchir ?

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle immédiatement, ce que tu en penses ne me regarde pas.

Le jeune homme qui était resté immobile jusque là, tourna la tête vers la princesse qui avait les yeux rivés au sol. Depuis quand craignait-elle de lui poser des questions ?

-D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai connu que la guerre... J'ignore qui sont mes parents, j'ai été recueilli par un tueur à gage alors que j'étais tout juste en âge de m'en souvenir. C'est lui qui m'a formé, qui m'a appris mon métier d'assassin…

Elle releva la tête et le fixa, stupéfaite, elle ne s'attendait pas à de tels aveux.

-… il a été comme un père pour moi, et lorsqu'il est mort, j'ai erré, jusqu'à ce que le Docteur J me trouve et fasse de moi un pilote de Gundam…

Heero affronta alors à son tour le regard de la princesse.

-La guerre, ça a été tout mon univers, mais je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les Hommes se battent.

-Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire… souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante du flot d'émotions que cette déclaration venait de provoquer en elle.

Il avait enduré depuis son plus jeune âge une vie qui ne lui avait rien épargné. Qui aurait mené au désespoir ou à la folie la plupart des êtres humains. Comment arrivait-il encore à exprimer une telle grandeur d'âme ? … Relena laissa s'échapper une larme. Pourquoi devaient-ils tous souffrir ainsi ? Pourquoi toute cette peine ?

Le pilote remarqua la petite perle de liquide qui glissait doucement le long de la joue de la jeune fille. Il approcha sa main et la cueillit du bout des doigts. Relena sursauta à son contact, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle pleurait.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt, rivant à nouveau ses yeux au sol.

-Non. C'est moi, lui dit-il doucement.

La princesse releva spontanément la tête, s'apprêtant à protester . C'est alors qu'elle fut subjuguée par son regard. Ces joyaux si bleus et si sincères, d'une profondeur qu'elle ne leur avait encore jamais vue.

Son regard était si triste… et il détestait la voir souffrir.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, son corps suivit sa pensée et il se rapprocha d'elle. Sa main glissa jusqu'au cou de la princesse qu'il effleura du bout des phalanges… elle semblait si vulnérable. A ce contact si doux, Relena frissonna de tout son corps et son visage tourmenté se détendit un peu. Heero lui sourit doucement et elle fit de même, un peu plus incertaine.

En d'autres circonstances cette simple hésitation de sa part l'aurait arrêté, mais il sentait que quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond se cachait derrière cette crainte, et ça ne venait pas de lui…

Ses émotions, il devait suivre ses émotions. Et croire en elle. Le pilote se rapprocha alors doucement, centimètres après centimètres, guettant le moindre signe de recul de la princesse. Et elle put bientôt sentir contre sa peau le souffle doux et chaud du jeune homme qui la caressait doucement. Son cœur s'accéléra un peu plus, son ventre se noua de la tension que provoquait sa proximité et une chaleur nouvelle l'envahit, une chaleur douce et bienfaisante, comme celle qui l'avait accompagné lorsqu'il l'avait maintenue en vie…

_Quoiqu'il advienne… ne vas plus jamais croire ça…_

Ses paroles vinrent soudain résonner en elle et d'un seul coup tout lui parut clair.

Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent et leurs nez se frôlèrent, se cherchant l'un l'autre. La princesse s'anima alors, effleurant avec tendresse ce visage qu'elle aimait tant. Jusqu'à ce que son souffle s'arrête sur ses lèvres, dans un murmure. Elle releva alors timidement les yeux, désirant affronter son regard. Mais il n'y eut là aucun affront, juste un homme qui découvrait à quel point il tenait à elle. Un sourire éphémère recourba ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne se rapproche. Et il répondit par un baiser volatil, ce qui fit à nouveau frissonner la princesse. Heero remonta sa main jusqu'à sa joue qu'il caressa tendrement. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Et dans un même mouvement il s'embrassèrent.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils restèrent nez contre nez.

A cet instant, aucun mot n'aurait pu mieux exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient que le regard qu'ils s'échangèrent. Un sourire couru sur les lèvres d'Heero, cette lueur dans les yeux de Relena, elle était revenue.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, la princesse fut emplie d'un sentiment d'accomplissement. Son regard quitta alors ses yeux, pour rejoindre sa main qui gagnait le bras du pilote, ses phalanges descendant avec délicatesse jusqu'à sa paume ouverte. Elle la découvrit avec respect, suivant ses lignes et ses courbures.

Heero la regarda faire avec bienveillance, jusqu'à ce qu'il referme ses phalanges sur celle de la jeune fille. Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent dans un même mouvement.

-Les mains m'ont toujours fasciné, murmura la princesse.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Elles sont capables de la plus grande douceur, comme d'une violence rare. Elles peuvent sauver des vie ou en ôter plus facilement encore... Mais tes mains sont belles, car elles savent derrière leur force se faire la plus tendre des caresses.

Le regard du pilote se voila sensiblement, mais elle poursuivit sa réflexion.

-J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi Heero, et ton passé ne fait que confirmer ce que j'ai toujours su, sous ce que la vie a fait de toi se cache un être au grand cœur.

Etrangement ses paroles le réconfortèrent. Il ne se sentait aucunement digne de telles éloges, mais c'était la première fois qu'on lui parlait de cette manière. Il ne sut que répondre, alors il se redressa pour venir poser avec toute la tendresse qu'il avait pour elle, un baiser sur son front.

Et elle en frissonna toute entière. Mais ses émotions n'eurent pas le temps de s'apaiser que le jeune homme se décala, l'enveloppant de ses bras. Son cœur pulsa encore plus fort alors qu'elle s'abandonnait contre son torse, laissant sa force la porter et sa chaleur l'envahir.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, se laissant tout deux enivrer par cette communion si longtemps cherchée. C'est Inès qui les aida à reprendre pied dans la réalité abaissant sa tête vers les deux êtres immobiles. Un sourire éclaira le visage de la princesse alors qu'elle l'accueillait dans une caresse.

-Nous sommes toujours là ma belle, ne t'en fait pas.

Sa voix se perdit dans le silence.

Le temps fila encore. Et sa gorge se noua alors que les mots peinaient à venir. Heero perçu cet état de tension grandissant. Mais il ne savait comment réagir. Il décida de manifester son attention en effleurant son bras dans une caresse. Elle vint aussitôt à la rencontre de sa main.

-Je voulais que tu saches… commença-t-elle d'une voix faible.

-Prends le temps qu'il te faut, souffla Heero, nous ne sommes pas pressés.

Un faible soupir de soulagement accueillit ses paroles, et lui donna l'élan de poursuivre :

-… je t'ai envoyé à Sank, parce que je ne voulais pas te savoir auprès de moi… je ne voulais pas que tu interviennes… termina-t-elle du bout des lèvres, interrompant sa voix tremblante.

-Je sais, souffla-t-il doucement. Je suis bien conscient que je me suis immiscé dans ta vie alors que je n'en avait aucunement le droit. Cependant je ne regrette pas ma décision. Jamais je n'aurais la prétention de penser que je suis suffisant pour te donner une raison de vivre, cependant, je continuerais à intervenir à chaque fois que je le jugerais nécessaire.

Le regard de la princesse trembla et un sourire empli d'amour apparu sur ses lèvres.

-Tu as tords, lui dit-elle doucement alors qu'elle se retournait face à lui.

Elle remarqua le trouble dans lequel elle venait de le plonger, et dans un geste d'affection, elle releva timidement sa main qu'elle posa avec douceur contre sa joue.

C'est alors qu'il sentit contre lui toute l'intensité des émotions qui animaient sa main tremblante. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et son regard se figea de surprise alors qu'il comprenait le sens de ses paroles.

La princesse lui sourit faiblement. C'était ainsi. Ce n'était peu être pas très glorieux, mais sa présence suffisait à justifier son existence.

Heero perçu le sentiment de honte qui l'habitait. Et alors qu'elle s'égarait dans ses sombres pensées, le jeune homme la ramena à la réalité :

-Pour moi aussi, souffla-t-il tout près de sa joue.

Relena cilla et rencontra son regard alors qu'il se redressait.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, reprit-il, mais tu es ma raison de me battre.

Aussitôt s'imposa en elle le serment qu'il lui avait fait quelques années auparavant :

_Je te protègerai toujours, toi ainsi que la planète Terre._

Et pour la première fois il se regardèrent en découvrant la similitude de leurs sentiments . Et à quel point derrière leurs différences, leurs esprits était déjà liés l'un à l'autre.

[1] : Cette méthode je ne l'ai pas inventée, elle existe réellement. On nomme les dresseurs qui l'utilisent les nouveaux maîtres, cette façon de dresser est basée sur la non-violence et le respect de l'intégrité de l'animal. Le procédé qui est utilisé ici est basé sur le « join up » de Monty Roberts et la méthode d'Elisabeth de Corbigny.

[2] : On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur. L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux… C'est une citation de Saint Exupéry, tirée du petit prince.

Chapitre Commencé le 03/09/2003, Terminé le 25/09/2003


	12. Chap 11 : Renaissance

Disclamer : Comme d'hab, pas à moi tout ça ^^

Et une petite note également pour remercier toutes les adorables personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de me faire savoir qu'elles avaient lu ma fic. Ca me va droit au cœur, vraiment, merci. C'est pour vous que je m'applique autant à chaque chapitre.

RENAISSANCE

Relena s'éveilla au matin avec la sensation étrange d'être différente. Un doux sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en repensant à la veille, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si tout ça était bien réel... Son sourire s'accentua et son regard se fit plus tendre, elle avait mis du temps à comprendre, à accepter qu'il puisse tenir autant à elle. Au fils des mois elle avait peu à peu renoncé, jusqu'à considérer son attitude envers elle, purement professionnelle.

Et jusqu'aux derniers instants de sa volonté, elle s'était obstiné dans sa solitude...

Et pourtant Heero venait de tourner une nouvelle page de son existence, à bien des égards.

_Comme la vie est parfois ironique…_songea-elle.

Relena resta encore plusieurs minutes au chaud sous ses couvertures, puis elle se décida finalement à se lever. Les autres avaient déjà dû prendre leur petit déjeuner.

La princesse stoppa en arrivant à l'entrée de la cuisine. Tout le monde était là ! A croire qu'ils s'étaient donnés le mot. Une lueur d'appréhension traversa soudain son regard, comment allait-il se comporter avec elle en présence des autres pilotes ?

Trowa, Quatre et Wufei étaient à table, alors que Heero et Duo se trouvaient de dos, affairés à la cuisine. La jeune fille inspira pour se donner du courage et entra, un sourire incertain affiché sur son visage.

-Bonjour, les salua-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Au son de cette petite voix, Trowa et Quatre relevèrent la tête, et Wufei l'ignora.

-Bonjour Relena, l'accueillit Trowa.

Le petit blond se leva alors et tira une chaise pour elle.

-Viens t'asseoir avec nous, l'invita-t-il.

Elle sourit aux deux pilotes et vint s'installer à leurs côtés, face à Wufei. Habituellement l'attitude du Chinois à son égard la mettait toujours mal à l'aise, mais aujourd'hui son visage hostile ne l'atteignit pas. Son esprit était centré sur le silence de Heero, pourtant tout proche.

Trowa et Quatre s'échangèrent un regard étonné face à l'air perdu de la princesse.

-Tu as bien dormi ? lui demanda le jeune blond.

Relena sortit de ses pensées et se tourna vers son ami. Elle sourit à leur air inquiet, décidément, rien ne leur échappait.

-Comme je ne l'avais pas fait depuis longtemps, répondit-elle, sincère.

Quatre la regarda rassuré et Trowa prit pour partie de boire une gorgée de son café. C'est à ce moment là que Duo et Heero se retournèrent, Relena se raidit en les sentant s'activer dans son dos. C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelqu'un se pencher au-dessus d'elle, cette fragrance, elle ne pouvait se tromper. Le pilote la frôla et déposa une tasse face à elle. Elle le regarda faire, interdite. Il tourna alors son visage vers elle et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques fractions de secondes totalement immobiles, incapables l'un comme l'autre de se défaire de l'attraction qu'ils s'exerçaient mutuellement.

-C'est bien un thé que tu prends le matin ? lui demanda finalement le pilote.

-Oui…merci, confirma-t-elle un faible sourire aux lèvres.

Le jeune homme répondit à son sourire puis se releva avant de ne plus arriver à contenir cette force qui l'enivrait. Les pilotes le regardèrent s'asseoir à coté de la ministre avec une expression de douceur et de sérénité peu commune. Sur le coup ils furent complètement stupéfaits, seul Duo ne semblait pas y prêter attention, il caressa affectueusement les cheveux de la princesse et déposa des toasts à son attention.

-Bonjour Rel', ça fait plaisir de te voir souriante.

La jeune princesse rosit légèrement.

-Bonjour Duo…

Les autres comprirent alors pourquoi Heero et Relena étaient si étranges ce matin. Quatre regarda respectivement les deux concernés puis un tendre sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, il se tourna vers Trowa et constata qu'ils en étaient arrivés à la même conclusion. Le sourire du petit blond s'accentua alors.

Wufei sentit le regard de Quatre se poser sur lui, il releva la tête et rencontra le visage réjouit du pilote qui le piqua à vif, il le fixa droit dans les yeux d'un regard noir, puis se leva et quitta la cuisine sans dire un mot.

Heero le regarda partir, sa réaction ne l'étonnait pas, il savait qu'il accepterait mal le fait qu'il s'attache autant à Relena.

La réaction du pilote jeta cependant un froid dans la cuisine et Relena sentit bien qu'elle en était la cause, elle baissa la tête, mal à l'aise, le visage fermé.

La colère monta en Duo, furieux, il se releva, se saisit du pack de jus d'orange d'un geste sec et s'en versa dans son verre. A son attitude, tous relevèrent la tête, surpris que le natté se laisse emporter aussi facilement. Duo voyant qu'il était devenu le centre d'intérêt changea alors d'expression, et ses traits tirés par l'énervement se détendirent alors dans une magnifique grimace. Il tira la langue à Quatre puis reposa le pack, satisfait d'avoir détendu l'atmosphère.

-Wufei est un ours, et la seule chose qu'il aime c'est son pot de miel ! dit-il en prenant de grands airs.

Il se tourna alors vers la jeune fille.

-Fais pas attention à lui Princesse, ça finira par lui passer, moi il m'a regardé comme ça pendant longtemps !

Relena lui sourit, reconnaissante de son attitude à son égard, mais ces yeux s'arrondirent soudain lorsqu'elle fit le rapprochement avec les dernières paroles du pilote. Duo comprit en même temps qu'elle ce à quoi il venait de faire allusion.

-Oh non ! Non ! répliqua-t-il aussitôt en secouant les mains d'un geste négatif, ça je te laisse le soin de t'en occuper !

La jeune fille sursauta et devint alors écarlate.

-Oh excuses-moi Rel', dit Duo confus devant son air vraiment gêné, je ne voulais pas faire d'allusions…

La jeune fille se tassa un peu plus sur son siège.

-Duo, ça suffit…le menaça Heero.

-Houla !…je suis un peu maladroit ce matin, dit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux…

Mais il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et se tourna vers son ami, l'air malicieux.

-Heero ! Ben qu'est ce que tu fous, rassures-la, dit lui qu'entre nous ça n'a jamais été sérieux ! reprit-il à la dérision.

-Idiot…répondit le concerné en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Relena releva la tête au même instant et fixa les deux pilotes face à face, l'air menaçant d'Heero tranchant avec la mine réjouie du natté, son visage se détendit alors dans un large sourire et elle se mit à rire doucement. Ils étaient vraiment uniques !

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la jeune fille, surpris. Duo adressa alors un sourire triomphal à son ami avant de se rasseoir tranquillement et d'entamer son repas comme si de rien n'était.

Heero se tourna alors plus franchement vers la princesse et rencontra son regard, un regard doux et confiant. Et ils entamèrent finalement leur petit déjeuner dans une atmosphère bien plus joyeuse que d'accoutumé.

Heero passa sa matinée à travailler avec les autres, en compagnie de Quatre ils exposèrent notamment l'évolution politique de la situation et l'importance de protéger le Royaume de Sank, avec sa nouvelle princesse. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la salle en début d'après midi, Heero se dirigea spontanément vers la chambre de la ministre.

Trowa l'interpella.

-Relena est au haras, je dois y aller, tu m'accompagnes ?

Le jeune homme se tourna alors légèrement vers lui et le regarda par-dessus son épaule.

-Non, je dois faire mon rapport, plus tard peut être.

Et il disparut dans le couloir.

Trowa retrouva la princesse dans le corral, elle avait relevé ses cheveux pour qu'ils ne la gênent pas et la poussière recouvrait son visage en sueur d'un voile hâlé. Une longe à la main, concentrée sur les mouvements de l'animal, elle semblait totalement ailleurs, bien loin de la Terre et de tous ses soucis. C'était incroyable comme elle se donnait dans ce qu'elle faisait, il retrouvait dans cette image la passion qui l'animait autrefois lorsqu'il l'avait connue princesse…Mais serait-elle capable de retrouver un jour cette même volonté pour établir la paix ?…Heero saurait-il la mener au-delà de cette peur qui la hante depuis qu'ils l'ont recueillie ?

-Trowa ! dit-elle en l'apercevant soudain.

Le pilote sortit alors de sa réflexion et fixa la jeune fille, Relena lui sourit et lui lança la corde alors qu'il passait par-dessus la barrière.

-Je n'en peux plus ! soupira-t-elle exténuée, c'est un vrai petit monstre ! Je te le confie cinq minutes, je vais me chercher à boire.

-Si tu en fais trop, tu vas t'épuiser, lui reprocha-t-il alors qu'il observait l'animal en face de lui.

Relena le fixa quelques secondes puis lui sourit. Trowa était un jeune homme doué d'une grande sensibilité et il était en même temps le plus posé des pilotes. Il lui semblait être celui qui avait le mieux résisté aux ravages de la guerre tout en paraissant en être le plus affecté : Trowa montrait peu ses émotions et c'est certainement cette aptitude qui l'avait préservé. Car elle savait maintenant quelle était la véritable nature du pilote et son regard à son égard avait changé. A présent elle l'aimait comme elle avait appris à aimer Duo. Trowa lui avait fait spontanément confiance en lui montrant sa façon d'aborder Inès et elle ne s'y était pas trompée, il n'était pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir une telle sensibilité envers les êtres vivants. La jeune fille avait été touchée par son geste et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle lui avait accordé sa confiance.

-Je ne m'arrête jamais lorsque j'ai entrepris quelque chose, se justifia-t-elle à son accusation. Et puis ça m'a fait du bien ! Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ! lui lança-t-elle alors qu'elle sortait de l'enclos.

Le pilote jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la princesse pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien puis il se concentra sur le poulain qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard depuis qu'il était entré dans l'enclos.

-Bonjour mon grand, lui dit-il doucement, alors il paraît que tu es en forme aujourd'hui ?

Le jeune étalon dressa les oreilles au son de sa voix et le regarda, l'air espiègle, il roua alors son encolure et fit volte face dans un cabré avant de s'élancer au galop le long de la barrière.

Trowa lui sourit.

-Je vois…

Pour cette fois, Heero abrégea son rapport et après une heure de travail, il sortit de sa chambre. Le jeune homme rejoignit le haras en milieu d'après midi, il rencontra Azim qui le conduisit jusqu'à la grande carrière où se trouvaient Trowa et Relena. Le pilote était à cheval sur un jeune animal à la robe noire et Relena montait Inès. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu et discutaient ensemble alors qu'ils travaillaient leurs montures. Des rires s'élevèrent des cavaliers et le visage d'Heero se détendit. Elle semblait tellement heureuse, cette expression douce et bienveillante animait à nouveau son visage. Trowa s'était ouvert à elle et c'était une bonne chose, il savait à quel point il avait aidé Quatre par le passé et croyait en ses capacités à faire de même avec Relena, à certains égards, la jeune fille et le prince du désert se ressemblaient. Les cavaliers firent demi-tour et aperçurent alors le jeune homme accoudé à la barrière. Heero adressa un regard franc au pilote puis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la princesse. Elle lui sourit doucement et s'arrêta à sa hauteur, Trowa fit de même et descendit de son cheval.

-Je vais rentrer El Gazhi, tu veux que je m'occupe d'Inès ?

Relena se tourna vers le grand brun, reconnaissante.

-Non, je vais le faire. Merci pour ton aide Trowa.

-Je t'en prie.

-Ce serait possible que tu reviennes demain ? Je voudrais voir si je peux le monter seule.

-14 heures ?

-Très bien, fit-elle en hochant la tête.

Trowa lui adressa un sourire imperceptible puis exerça une pression sur la bride et l'animal lui emboîta le pas.

Relena tourna alors toute son attention sur Heero. Ils se regardèrent, tous deux heureux d'être près l'un de l'autre, tout simplement.

-Tu es très belle…lui dit-il finalement dans un murmure, un peu hésitant.

La princesse lui sourit timidement, les joues légèrement empourprées.

-Je suis surtout recouverte de poussière ! rectifia-t-elle d'un air dérisoire tout en se redressant pour descendre de cheval.

Descendre et monter était toujours une manœuvre difficile pour la jeune fille, son bras blessé l'handicapant d'un point d'appui, elle devait prendre un élan disproportionné pour arriver à mettre pieds à terre sans en éprouver trop de difficultés. Elle eut un léger mouvement de balancier et passa d'un geste vif sa jambe par-dessus la croupe de la jument. Heero la regarda, surpris, il la vit alors se faire entraîner par sa propre force.

-Attention ! lui cria-t-il alors qu'il s'élançait vers elle pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer au sol.

Relena, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, sentit des bras lui entourer la taille et en moins d'une seconde elle se retrouva plaquée contre le corps d'Heero. Elle atterrit en douceur au sol et resta un instant interdite, la main encore crispée sur les crins d'Inès.

-Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas.

La jeune fille relâcha alors la jument et posa sa main contre celles du pilote.

-Oui, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver dans tes bras, répondit-elle d'une petite voix diminuée par la surprise.

Elle se détendit alors et se laissa tomber contre le jeune homme, incapable de résister plus longtemps à son étreinte. Elle ferma les yeux et vacilla à sa tendre pression, s'il ne la tenait pas fermement, elle aurait juré qu'elle se serait effondrée.

-J'ai cru que tu allais tomber…lui dit-il finalement.

La princesse rouvrit les yeux et se redressa sensiblement. Heero la relâcha alors et elle se tourna face à lui.

-Je suis plus adroite que tu ne le crois ! protesta-t-elle, les yeux rieurs. Je descends toujours de cette manière, c'est à cause de…de…de ma

Tout à coup son expression se figea, elle n'arriverait pas à le lui dire, ce n'était pourtant qu'un mot, pourquoi restait-il bloqué au fond de sa gorge ?

En vérité elle le savait. Elle était terriblement effrayée. Elle avait tellement peur que Heero apprenne ce qu'il s'était passé sur le satellite des Epyons Terros qu'elle préférait éviter tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à ce passage de sa vie, tant et si bien qu'elle se bloquait complètement lorsque ses souvenirs venaient frapper contre la porte de sa mémoire.

Heero la regarda, tout à coup beaucoup plus sérieux.

C'est alors que Relena cilla et rouvrit des yeux remplis d'une douleur qu'elle essaya vainement de dissimuler. Voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, elle détourna la tête, espérant ainsi cacher sa faiblesse au pilote.

-C'est ma blessure, dit-elle d'une voix qui trembla bien malgré elle.

Heero resta un instant incapable de réagir en voyant l'état dans laquelle cette simple évocation venait de la mettre. Le comportement du jeune homme ne fit qu'un tour dans l'esprit de la princesse, et d'un seul coup elle se dégagea. Mais le pilote réagit promptement et lui saisit le bras.

-Non ! S'il te plaît, ne me fuis pas…demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se fit de plus en plus basse.

Relena se stoppa dans son mouvement, elle pouvait se sauver, il ne la retenait pas, il lui proposait juste de rester…et elle hésita. Heero ne la laissa pas réfléchir davantage et l'attira doucement vers lui tout en se rapprochant. La jeune fille céda mais conserva les yeux rivés au sol, incapable de le regarder en face.

-Heero, je…bafouilla-t-elle, incapable de continuer sa phrase.

Le jeune homme effleura son cou d'un revers de main, tout doucement, puis il fit glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux qu'il caressa tendrement, cependant la princesse resta figée et il finit par se demander s'il avait raison d'agir de la sorte.

Il avait peur de constater à quel point elle était effrayée… Il savait que Onze avait été dur avec elle, mais jusqu'où était-il allé pour l'avoir brisée à ce point ?

Son regard se durcit de la colère qu'il sentait monter en lui. Il avait espéré qu'elle se remettrait rapidement de ses séquelles…seulement il n'en était rien, la princesse était à fleur de peau, il suffisait de soulever le masque qu'elle s'était élaborée pour constater à quel point elle souffrait…Il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse ça, elle ne devait pas se mentir à elle-même, Heero savait trop bien à quel point c'était dangereux d'agir de la sorte…si seulement elle acceptait son aide…

-Je suis avec toi, souffla-t-il, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi.

Elle reconnu les efforts du pilote, et accepta de lui faire face. Elle vit bien dans ses yeux qu'il espérait qu'elle se confie, mais elle ne pouvait pas, c'était trop difficile, elle avait tellement peur… pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient à présent si proche ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû se laisser aller à ses sentiments, elle n'en avait pas le droit, il ne méritait pas ça…

Le pilote vit bien dans son regard le duel intérieur qu'elle était en train de mener, quelque chose la retenait, comme si elle avait peur de sa réaction…cette pensée lui pinça le cœur, mais il ne pouvait pas la forcer à lui faire confiance…cependant rien ne l'empêchait de lui prouver qu'il tenait à elle. Et il l'embrassa.

Relena fut totalement prise de court par son geste. Elle qui croyait au contraire que Heero réagirait à l'opposé face à son attitude.

Mais une fois de plus, le pilote eut raison d'elle et elle laissa ses doutes de coté pour répondre à son appel.

Elle ne voulait pas lui en parler ? Très bien, mais il ne laisserait pas son passé compromettre leur relation, peut importe ce qui lui était arrivée, cela ne changerait en rien les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Relena le fixa, incertaine, mais le jeune homme lui renvoya un regard rassurant et elle laissa finalement échapper un sourire triste. Il acceptait son silence, mais était ce vraiment la solution ?

Inès piétina alors, manifestant les limites de sa patience. Relena se tourna aussitôt vers l'animal et son sourire se fit plus doux alors qu'elle lui effleurait l'encolure. Immédiatement la jument s'immobilisa. Elle la caressa encore de longues secondes, laissant toute sa peine s'exprimer dans ses gestes. Heero comprit alors l'importance de sa relation avec ces chevaux. Ils étaient son exutoire, face à eux elle ne s'était jamais cachée. C'était la raison de ses compétences peu communes. Et il espéra qu'un jour elle puisse croire de nouveau que la confiance méritait encore d'être donnée aux Hommes.

Le souvenir de cet événement s'estompa peu à peu et la jeune femme retrouva bientôt cet entrain qu'elle avait partiellement retrouvé. Heero et Relena passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble les jours qui suivirent. Le pilote se montra doux et attentionné et l'état de la princesse s'améliora de jour en jour. Mais si en apparence elle allait mieux, en vérité c'était de pire en pire…

Elle essayait d'enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même ses souvenirs douloureux, et son inconscient répondait par des visions de plus en plus éprouvantes.

Relena regagna sa chambre encore tard ce soir là, le plus tard qu'il soit possible sans que cela ne paraisse trop suspect. Se coucher devenait une véritable épreuve. Son sommeil se faisait de plus en plus sombre. La nuit dernière il lui avait fallu lutter plusieurs minutes pour réussir à revenir de ses songes sordides, et c'était une chance si personne ne l'avait entendue…

La princesse s'allongea et resta longtemps éveillée, le plus longtemps qu'il lui fut possible de tenir ses paupières ouvertes. Mais après plusieurs heures, la fatigue eut raison et le sommeil pénétra son être.

… Les murs étaient noirs de gris, la pièce faiblement éclairée par un néon qui diffusait une lumière stérile, ce lieu qu'elle connaissait trop bien…Relena tourna faiblement la tête et aperçut sa chemise déchirée et noircie par le sang qui s'écoulait encore de sa blessure. La princesse pressa la plaie et elle put bientôt sentir la bille de métal, mais ce n'était rien, rien à comparer de ce qui l'attendait. La poignée s'abaissa et les gonds grincèrent sous le poids de la lourde porte en acier.

La respiration de Relena s'accéléra et sa main se crispa un peu plus contre son épaule blessée, elle s'agita violemment et se heurta à la table de chevet, faisant tomber dans un bruit sourd la bouteille d'eau lorsque tout à coup elle se figea.

… La porte venait de se refermer derrière Onze, ils étaient à présent seuls. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage, il allait bien s'amuser. Le pilote lui avait peut être résisté mais la belle princesse en détresse lui céderait.

-Alors princesse, il paraît que vous n'êtes pas très bavarde ? Décidément ça devient une habitude avec mes prisonniers ! ricana-t-il d'un air mesquin tout en se rapprochant.

-Vous savez, vous venez de sauver la vie à Heero. Vous semblez très attaché l'un à l'autre non ? susurra-t-il en se penchant vers son oreille.

Le regard de la jeune fille se figea subitement.

Le militaire sourit en voyant le trouble dans lequel il venait de la plonger, il se redressa satisfait et lui releva le menton de l'index.

-Mais revenons-en à notre affaire, dites-moi votre majesté, qui sont les hommes qui ont appuyé cette loi ?

La tête de Relena pencha nonchalamment avant de se trouver un nouvel équilibre, elle était peut être au bord de l'évanouissement, mais la force de ses sentiments n'en était pas diminuée et elle releva des yeux brûlants de témérité sur son interlocuteur.

L'expression de Onze s'étira un instant dans la surprise, mais son visage se referma presque aussitôt dans une colère terrible. Le coup partit en une fraction de seconde et la tête de la ministre fut violemment jetée sur le coté. Le goût métallique du sang s'insinua dans sa bouche et le liquide s'écoula bientôt de la commissure de ses lèvres dans un filet aussi noir que l'abîme.

-Je ne te laisserais pas te moquer de moi gamine ! cracha le lieutenant alors qu'il massait sa main assassine.

Mais la princesse ne réagit pas, elle resta immobile, les yeux figés dans une expression de surprise. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit autant de violences concentrées dans un seul geste. Le regard de l'Epyon Terros se fit plus noir, il saisit la jeune fille par les cheveux et d'un geste sec, lui releva la tête.

-Je t'ai posé une question ! hurla-t-il.

La princesse regarda alors Onze et un profond râle s'éleva de sa bouche ensanglantée. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer.

Un deuxième coup s'abattit sur elle, incroyablement plus fort que le premier et elle s'effondra au sol. Des larmes silencieuses s'écoulèrent sur son visage déformé, trahissant une douleur sans nom.

-Laissez-moi…gémit-elle d'une voix brisée.

L'homme s'approcha lentement, elle releva les yeux avec difficulté et eut juste le temps de voir son sourire sadique avant qu'il ne presse le talon de sa botte contre sa blessure. Dans un brouillard de larmes, submergée d'une nausée indicible, sa souffrance explosa.

Son cri fut terrible, d'une douleur indescriptible qui figea d'angoisse tous ceux qui l'entendirent. La voix s'étrangla peu à peu de sanglots, et s'éteignit.

Heero se redressa subitement, restant un instant paralysé. Relena. Il bondit hors de son lit et fut le premier à arriver, talonné de près par Duo. Le pilote ouvrit la porte à la volée et se précipita vers le lit de la princesse, mais il se figea lorsque Duo alluma et que la jeune fille lui apparut, le visage livide, inondé de larmes et l'épaule lacérée. Elle avait fait sauter son bandage et la blessure recommençait à saigner sous l'assaut de ses doigts crispés. Elle se contracta violemment et s'arc-bouta avant de retomber contre son épaule dans un gémissement. Heero s'élança et la fit basculer sur le côté opposé, immédiatement il se redressa et emprisonna la main ensanglantée de la ministre dans la sienne. Mais la princesse se débattit et sa terreur était telle qu'elle décuplait ses forces, Heero la plaqua contre le lit.

-DUO ! ! !

Le natté bondit et immobilisa tant bien que mal les jambes de la jeune fille.

-Relena ! lui cria-t-il, Calmes-toi !

La jeune fille s'apaisa un instant puis d'un seul coup lutta plus violemment.

-Je ne dirais rien ! cria-t-elle entre ses sanglots.

Les autres arrivèrent à ce moment là.

-Oh mon dieu ! lâcha Sally en apercevant les deux pilotes lutter avec la princesse.

Elle allait s'élancer à leur aide lorsque Wufei intervint.

-Arrêtes !

La responsable des Préventers stoppa net et se tourna vers le jeune homme, interloquée.

-Nous ne devons pas interférer, ce n'est pas notre combat.

-Wufei ? le fixa-t-elle, surprise par son attitude.

-Il n'y a qu'Heero qui puisse l'aider, fit-il avec amertume.

Cela lui coûtait de dire ça, mais c'était pourtant la vérité, et même s'il n'aimait pas la princesse, il était dans son intérêt qu'elle aille mieux car il était forcé de constater l'importance qu'elle avait prise pour la plupart d'entre eux…

Le pilote soupira et rejoignit Sally à l'entrée de la chambre.

… Mais rien n'était encore gagné…

Trowa arriva alors, Quatre à ses côtés. Le jeune blond marchait péniblement et sa difficulté semblait s'accroître à mesure qu'ils approchaient. Et à quelques mètres de leur objectif, il trébucha, Trowa le rattrapa aussitôt, le jeune homme prit alors appuis sur son ami et se redressa.

-Allons-y, articula-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le grand brun fit un premier pas, entraînant Quatre à sa suite, mais Trowa s'arrêta à l'entrée de la chambre, l'empathe ne pourrait pas aller plus loin, il souffrait tellement que s'en était palpable.

Et pendant ce temps là Relena continuait à se débattre et les pilotes avaient toute la peine du monde à la contenir.

… Onze la retourna sur le dos.

-Alors ma petite demoiselle, on a du mal à respirer ? sourit-t-il à la princesse suffocante.

Relena prit alors une profonde inspiration qui lui enflamma les poumons.

-Je ne dirais rien ! cria-t-elle, ultime affront de son être déchu.

-Sale garce ! cracha le lieutenant.

Sa rage explosa et cette fois-ci, il ne retint pas sa colère.

Relena gisait au sol, accablée par les coups qui pleuvaient en rafales, sa tête chancelait, son dos n'était que déchirure, ses côtes craquaient l'une après l'autre sous le déchaînement des violences, mais soudainement elle luttait. Elle luttait pour se relever, ne pas laisser son ventre à la merci des talonnades qui achèveraient le peu de vie qui lui restait. Et elle se redressa, mettant un genou à terre. Le poing lancé sur sa mâchoire envoya sa tête heurter le mur, le choc fut inouï, la résonance à l'intérieur de son crâne, terrible. Elle chuta vers l'avant et s'effondra contre une chaise. La main de l'homme se leva alors comme un maillet au-dessus de la nuque résignée de la princesse. C'était la fin, elle le savait…

Dans un ultime effort elle envoya voler Duo qui s'écrasa au sol, le bas du corps ainsi libéré, Heero ne fut plus capable de la tenir. Elle se redressa instantanément et enfonça ses doigts contractés dans l'omoplate du jeune homme, laissant une traînée rougissante sur son passage.

-Non… souffla-t-elle d'une voix faiblissante.

Et avant que Heero ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la princesse s'effondra sur elle-même, comme si elle venait subitement de perdre toute trace de vie. Le jeune homme resta un instant tétanisé, elle n'allait pas mourir, pas maintenant. Il se jeta sur elle, la saisit par les épaules et la secoua énergiquement.

-Relena ! Relena ! appela-t-il d'une voix brisée d'angoisse.

Le corps de la jeune fille s'agita mollement, seules les larmes encore sur ses joues semblèrent s'animer. Son ventre se noua de peur et sa gorge se serra, il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir tellement cette souffrance qui l'habitait était insupportable. Une fine gouttelette d'eau courut sur sa joue pour venir se libérer en millier de particules contre le visage livide de la princesse. Heero la serra alors plus fort encore, comme s'il espérait par ce geste la faire revenir.

-Tu m'avais promis ! hurla-t-il dans une détresse incroyable, mettant au défi les impudents qui oseraient lui dirent que ça devait arriver. Il les maudissait tous, tous ceux qui avaient fait autant de mal à celle qui comptait tant pour lui, il maudissait la guerre et tout le genre humain, il se haïssait de n'avoir pas su la protéger. Il cessa alors de se battre lui aussi et retira ses mains crispées de la ministre inanimée. De fines perles d'eau coururent bientôt sur son visage, des larmes ? Le goût salé de la douleur se déposa à la commissure de ses lèvres et il s'ouvrit, il ouvrit son cœur dans un cri de désespoir qui déchira le silence.

Personne ne fut capable de réagir, que pouvait-on faire face à autant de détresse ? Face à un lien aussi fort ? Qui aurait pu soupçonner que Heero tienne à ce point à la princesse ? Duo se redressa, stupéfait de voir son ami le visage inondé de larmes, il n'y avait plus rien en lui de guerrier, seulement la souffrance d'un homme face à la peur de perdre l'être aimé.

… Mais elle ne pouvait pas renoncer, et dans un dernier espoir elle donna tout ce qu'il lui restait.

D'un seul coup la princesse ouvrit les yeux, son être tout entier se figea et elle hurla son nom. Dans un cri d'une douleur qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer, elle l'appela si fort qu'elle déchira tous les silences du monde, condamna tous les abîmes, le temps d'une fraction de seconde que personne ne vit.

Heero fut stupéfait. Son appel fut salvateur pour lui aussi, alors qu'il l'a saisissait fermement par les épaules.

-Relena ! ! ! Je suis là ! RELEEENAAA ! !

Mais le regard de la jeune fille était totalement vide et son corps fut bientôt secoué de nouveaux spasmes plus violents que les précédents. Duo réagit instantanément et se jeta sur la princesse. Heero continuait à l'appeler, mais son expression avait changé, cette lueur de détermination inébranlable brillait à nouveau dans son regard. Il ignorait comment, mais il la sortirait de ce cauchemar, il ne la laisserait pas mourir, jamais !

-Arrêtez… c'est fini… je ne peux plus … gémit-elle dans une respiration saccadée par les contractions incontrôlées de son corps.

… Que se passait-il, pourquoi Onze la frappait-il toujours ? C'était terminé. Le satellite tremblait encore de la déflagration qu'Heero avait occasionnée en détruisant une partie des installations, les sirènes hurlaient dans un cri strident, alors pourquoi Onze était-il encore à s'acharner sur elle ? Il aurait dû partir à la poursuite du pilote, c'était comme ça que ça s'était terminé… ça se terminait toujours ainsi… Non tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, un cauchemar, ce n'était pas réel, il fallait qu'elle se réveille… elle ne voulait pas mourir ! Il allait la tuer s'il continuait ainsi !

La princesse s'essoufflait, ses muscles contractés ne permettaient plus à l'oxygène de donner le souffle vital à son être. Relena fixa alors le pilote de son regard vide et le nom du jeune homme se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer.

Heero se figea alors et son regard se fit glacial.

-Dégages ! fit-il en se tournant vers son ami d'un air meurtrier.

Duo ne chercha pas à comprendre et se retira instinctivement. Le jeune homme se redressa alors au-dessus de la princesse, son visage se durcit et le premier coup partit, d'une violence incroyable, il attendit une fraction de seconde. Rien ne se produisit. Il la gifla alors de l'autre côté.

Les autres le regardèrent faire, sidérés.

-Reviens ! lui cria-t-il alors qu'il continuait à frapper sur la jeune fille suffocante, projetant sa tête de droite à gauche.

-Heero ! Arrêtes ! Tu lui fais mal ! ! ! le supplia Quatre dans un cri.

Lui faire mal ? C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait, lui faire mal pour qu'elle sente la véritable douleur, celle d'être en vie !

C'est alors que la jeune fille cilla, elle eut juste le temps de revenir à la réalité pour voir une main s'élever au-dessus d'elle, elle ferma les yeux et se contracta, s'apprêtant à recevoir le coup. Heero se retint in extremis en voyant furtivement une lueur passer dans son regard. Il s'immobilisa, le cœur battant à tout rompre et fixa la jeune princesse. Relena rouvrit faiblement les yeux, hésitante, et elle rencontra le visage tourmenté du pilote. Tout son corps se détendit alors et elle gonfla ses poumons d'une inspiration salvatrice. Son visage s'inonda de larmes et dès qu'elle en fut capable, elle l'appela faiblement.

Le jeune homme respira en entendant sa petite voix. Son visage se détendit alors et il s'abaissa vers elle, l'entourant avec une infime tendresse qui tranchait avec la violence de ses gestes quelques secondes auparavant. Il la releva doucement et la serra contre lui.

- C'est terminé. Je reste avec toi...

La tête appuyée contre son torse, elle s'apaisa bientôt à ses gestes tendres. Heero leur fit alors signe de les laisser seuls, il pouvait déjà sentir le malaise de la princesse parce qu'il l'avait découverte dans cet état, alors il n'osait pas imaginer si elle se rendait compte qu'ils étaient tous là. Sally lui mima la blessure de la jeune fille et il hocha affirmativement la tête. Il s'en occuperait, mais pour le moment, son état émotionnel passait avant. La femme médecin se retira alors et ferma discrètement la porte derrière elle.

Mais l'angoisse était encore vivace et alors qu'elle prenait peu à peu conscience de sa situation, la peur revigora ses pleurs.

Cela serra plus encore le cœur de Heero, qui lui répondit avec tendresse. Mais dans son esprit une colère sourde grondait. Une furieuse mésestime de lui-même, qui grandissait à chaque fois qu'il se remémorait cet événement désastreux. Comment avait-il pu être aussi incompétent ?

Sa plus grande peur avait finit par se produire. Que l'on brise la princesse pacifiste. Onze avait détruit sa fierté et anéantit son espoir en l'Homme. Et en plus de son corps, il avait laissé une trace plus profonde encore en son esprit.

-J'aurais dû être là pour intervenir… ça n'aurait jamais dû aller aussi loin.

Relena se figea dans ses sanglots et releva timidement la tête.

Le pilote lui sourit faiblement et déposa un doux baiser sur son front.

-Quoiqu'il advienne… lui murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans cette étendue de peine.

Les yeux de la princesse tremblèrent et il perçut sa requête inavouée.

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui.

-Vas-y, n'aies pas peur…

Il fallut encore de longues secondes de silence, avant que la petite voix ne se lance :

-… c'est Rob… il a demandé à Onze de venir… m'interroger…

Et peut à peut elle lui dévoila sa sordide histoire. Chaque parole, chaque coup, étaient fermement inscrits dans sa mémoire. Il l'écouta sans l'interrompre, l'encourageant par ses gestes, la laissant se libérer de ses démons.

Son visage s'était obscurci à son récit, trahissant très discrètement sa fureur intérieure. Mais la colère et la haine n'avaient pas leur place ici. Et dire qu'elle avait gardé ça pour elle durant tout ce temps, songea-t-il alors qu'il s'efforçait de rester concentré sur la jeune fille.

-… et puis ils t'ont ramené à ta cellule.

La petite voix hésitante s'éteignit soudain et la princesse se recroquevilla un peu plus, elle se sentait tellement mal. C'est alors qu'elle vit toutes ces traces de sang, sur ses mains, sur les draps, mais aussi sur le corps d'Heero. Elle se redressa d'un seul coup et baissa la tête à l'endroit tant redouté, elle vit alors sa blessure ensanglantée, immédiatement, elle plaqua sa main contre son épaule dans un geste spontané de dissimulation. Seulement la pression qu'elle exerça sur sa plaie réveilla la douleur un instant oubliée. Son corps tout entier se crispa et elle contracta ses mâchoires pour ne pas crier.

-Ce n'est rien… souffla-t-elle dès qu'elle fut capable de se contenir.

La colère de Heero fut alors supplanté par une profonde tristesse. Dissimuler ce passage de son existence était devenu un réflexe. Il approcha doucement sa main et lui effleura le visage.

-Non, ce n'est pas rien, lui dit-il doucement.

Le regard de la jeune fille se figea un instant avant de se dissimuler derrière sa honte. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il dise ça. Mais Heero était déterminé à ne plus commettre les mêmes erreurs. A son tour également de lui confier ses plus grandes peurs.

-Mais ça ne change rien, reprit-il… je suis peut être la personne la moins bien placée pour parler des sentiments, c'est quelque chose de relativement inconnu pour moi… mais grâce à toi, je peux aujourd'hui mettre un nom sur ce que je ressens… Relena, je t'aime. Je t'aime et rien ne pourra aller contre ça… [1]

La princesse, qui avait relevé la tête au ton particulier du jeune homme, fut stupéfaite par sa déclaration. Elle vit alors dans ses yeux cette expression de sincérité et de profondeur qui la subjuguait à chaque foi. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui dise ça maintenant ? Son regard se voila de tristesse pour se faire d'un seul coup impénétrable.

-Tu ne devrais pas dire ça… souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux, une vive émotion dissimulée derrière sa voix qui se voulait sans équivoque.

Le regard du pilote se figea alors de surprise, et sa gorge se serra, pendant l'espace d'un instant. La princesse releva alors la tête et rencontra le regard du jeune homme, vacillant et empli de doutes et d'incertitudes.

-Regarde-moi ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix brisée, regarde ce que je suis devenue ! Je ne suis plus rien ! Je n'ai pas su préserver la paix, j'ai conduit tout droit la mort les seuls membres de ma famille qui me restaient et la dernière idée brillante que j'ai eu, c'est de demander à ma meilleure amie de se rendre par elle-même au poteau d'exécution ! s'affligea-t-elle d'une voix résonnante de douleur et de colère… Je n'apporte que la souffrance, tous ceux qui m'entourent sont destinés à mourir, vous n'auriez pas dû me recueillir, vous avez été stupides de croire en moi ! Je suis tellement faible que je n'ai même pas eu la force de partir, ni même celle de te dire ce que Onze m'avait fait, tellement pitoyable que j'ai voulu croire que tu voudrais encore de moi ! Lança-t-elle un peu plus fort pour faire affront aux soubresauts de ses pleurs qui affaiblissaient son corps.

En l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, le pilote se jeta sur elle et planta ses poings de part et d'autre de sa tête.

-Arrêtes ! cria-t-il, tellement fort que sa voix résonna bien plus que ses poings contre le mur.

La jeune fille se figea et son cœur sauta un battement tant elle fut saisie. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu réagir aussi violemment.

Le pilote releva alors la tête et ses yeux, dissimulés derrière sa chevelure d'ébène, se révélèrent, brillant d'une volonté implacable.

-Tu n'es pas responsable tu m'entends ! se laissa-t-il emporter sans pouvoir contrôler l'intensité de sa voix.

Relena sursauta de nouveau à la dureté de son ton, mais il poursuivit :

-Tu n'as pas changé, bien au contraire, c'est parce que tu es restée fidèle à toi-même que tu as agi ainsi. Tu as voulu tout prendre sur toi, une fois encore… seulement… seulement cette fois-ci ça n'était plus possible, parce que Onze est allé trop loin, il t'a fait trop de mal. Relena tu te laisses mourir, tu es en train de dépérir de l'intérieur en détruisant un peu plus chaque jour ce qui fait de toi un être sensible… Ton cœur ! Il crie sa souffrance à travers tes cauchemars. Ton cœur souffre Relena ! Sois honnête et entends sa peine, acceptes ta faiblesse… je t'en prie, ce combat-là tu n'as pas à le mener seule…

La princesse le fixa, incapable de répondre. Ses lèvres tremblèrent en esquissant une parole silencieuse, Heero venait de l'ébranler toute entière et elle frissonnait encore de la déflagration qu'il avait occasionné à son âme. Son regard vacilla pour se faire d'un seul coup beaucoup plus profond et elle s'adressa à lui, désespérée. Cette intensité, il ne s'y trompa pas.

Les yeux brillants d'une même lueur, il ne la quitta pas du regard et posa doucement sa main contre celle de la jeune fille.

-Laisses-moi t'aider à soigner cette blessure, murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes à se fixer sans faillir l'un et l'autre et peu à peu, les doigts ensanglantés de la princesse se détendirent, Heero serra progressivement sa main dans une étreinte rassurante, jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de laisser sa blessure à nu.

Un sourire imperceptible courut sur les lèvres du jeune homme et son regard se teinta d'affection, la souffrance de la princesse fondit comme neige au soleil sous la chaleur de ses yeux et derrière ses larmes, apparut un sourire, un sourire faible et fatigué, mais sincère. Elle se sentait complètement épuisée, mais aussi vide et sans défense qu'elle était, jamais depuis longtemps elle n'avait perçu en elle une telle sérénité et une telle force. Elle se sentait libérée.

-Comment fais-tu pour toujours me dire ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre ? souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres, les yeux soudainement illuminés d'une douceur infantile.

Le pilote lui sourit tendrement, et essuya d'un revers de main les dernières larmes qui s'écoulaient encore de ses yeux azur.

-Je ne sais pas… peut être parce que ça me rend malade de te voir souffrir.

La jeune fille se laissa faire, appréciant la caresse chaude sur ses joues refroidies, elle ferma bientôt les yeux et s'abandonna au contact doux de ses phalanges. Heero fit courir sa main sur tout son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente s'apaiser à son toucher. Il s'arrêta alors sur ses lèvres qu'il effleura du bout des doigts pour venir y déposer un doux baiser. Relena eut un sursaut et rouvrit aussitôt les yeux, Heero recula au même instant en se rendant compte qu'il l'avait surprise.

Il allait prendre la parole lorsque la princesse le devança.

-Je ne t'ai pas senti t'approcher… fit-elle timidement.

Il lui sourit, rassuré, et elle fit de même. Tout à coup, il sentit la main de la jeune fille se crisper dans la sienne. La douleur avait été un instant oubliée. Il la relâcha alors doucement et se releva.

-Je reviens, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front, je vais chercher de quoi te soigner.

Le pilote ouvrit la porte et trouva sur le palier une trousse à pharmacie et une pile de linges propres. Certainement une intention de Duo,songea-t-il, reconnaissant.

Le jeune homme passa par la salle de bain et revint au bout de quelques minutes propre et changé, il posa la trousse sur la commode et s'installa face à la ministre. Relena releva la tête et rouvrit avec effort ses yeux mi-clos, elle avait manifestement du mal à rester éveillée.

-Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse pour ne pas la brusquer.

-Oui… je suis juste fatiguée, répondit-elle en se redressant, se forçant ainsi à sortir de son état semi-conscient.

Heero lui sourit puis se munit d'une compresse imbibée et se rapprocha de son épaule. Il prit le temps d'observer la plaie. Elle n'était pas encore bien cicatrisée et Sally ne lui avait enlevée que la moitié des points de suture, la blessure ne saignait presque plus, en revanche le sang avait coagulé sur la cicatrice, l'empêchant d'apprécier la gravité de l'écorchure.

-Il va falloir que je nettoie ta blessure, ça risque de ne pas être très agréable, dit-il en relevant la tête vers la princesse.

-Vas-y, répondit-elle dans un hochement affirmatif, comme pour se convaincre qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard encourageant et pressa la compresse contre son épaule. La princesse sursauta et se retint pour ne pas se jeter en arrière afin d'échapper à la douleur qu'il venait de lui affliger. Elle se figea et détourna la tête pour ne pas être tentée d'esquisser la main du pilote.

Heero fit abstraction de la réaction de la ministre et resta concentré. Ses gestes furent précis et rapides et en quelques minutes, la plaie fut nettoyée.

-C'est fini. Ce n'est rien de grave, un des points de suture à sauté mais la blessure est suffisamment cicatrisée en dessous.

La jeune fille se détendit alors sensiblement et se tourna vers le pilote.

-Je vais bien désinfecter et puis on rebandera ton épaule. Il faut garder la compresse contre la plaie pour éviter qu'elle ne saigne à nouveau, tu peux la tenir ?

Relena sembla hésiter, mais elle obtempéra finalement, il lui sourit et lui prit la main pour lui montrer comment faire.

-Il faut que tu appuies contre ton épaule. Je sais que c'est douloureux, fais ce que tu peux.

Le pilote se munit d'une nouvelle compresse qu'il badigeonna abondamment d'antiseptique, il s'en servit pour étendre le produit sur une large partie de l'épaule de la jeune fille puis plaça un nouveau bandage, assez serré. Elle ne protesta pas, mais cela lui fit terriblement mal.

-Je suis obligé de serrer pour empêcher des saignements, répondit-il à sa douleur silencieuse.

Elle hocha la tête, les dents serrées. Heero répondit par un sourire respectueux, et se hâta de terminer.

-Je vais te donner quelque chose pour calmer la douleur, je reviens.

Le pilote sortit de la salle de bain les bras chargés, il posa du linge et un récipient sur la commode puis tendit un verre d'eau effervescente à la princesse. Dès qu'elle eut avalé son médicament, il récupéra le verre, mais conserva sa main dans la sienne. Relena le regarda sans comprendre, elle le vit alors prendre un gant de toilette et l'humidifier dans la coupole encore fumante. Il ouvrit sa main pour libérer celle de la princesse et appliqua doucement le gant contre sa paume, précautionneusement et tendrement, il nettoya chaque phalange de toute trace de son cauchemar. Le jeune homme fit de même pour le reste de son corps et Relena, rassurée par la douce chaleur de ses gestes cessa de lutter contre la fatigue. Heero remonta dans une caresse la brettelle de sa nuisette, ce qui la réveilla légèrement, il lui sourit et l'enlaça pour l'allonger. Mais alors qu'il allait la relâcher une petite main l'agrippa faiblement.

-Restes… murmura-t-elle en luttant pour rouvrir les yeux.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir, je vais juste changer les draps, ne t'inquiètes pas.

La princesse cilla puis le libéra, incapable de l'emporter contre le sommeil qui l'accablait.

Heero mit des draps propres et sortit les autres sur le palier, il éteignit alors la lumière et se glissa sous les couvertures. Le pilote fut surpris de constater qu'elle était encore consciente.

-Je suis là, murmura-t-il.

Il la serra, dos contre lui et immobilisa le bras de son épaule blessée, il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle bouge pendant au moins quelques heures, mais avec la dose de décontractant qu'il lui avait administré, il ne devait pas y avoir de problèmes.

-Je t'aime… souffla-t-elle dans un soupir.

Sa poigne se détendit alors et sa tête vint s'appuyer doucement contre son torse.

Deux heures à peine après qu'ils se soient couchés, l'aube pointa sur la ligne d'horizon, et bientôt on frappa faiblement à la porte, quelques secondes se passèrent puis elle s'ouvrit. Heero, que le bruit avait éveillé, vit apparaître une tête blonde au regard inquiet, mais Quatre, en les voyant ainsi paisible fut aussitôt rassuré. Heero lui fit signe que tout allait bien et il hocha la tête dans un doux sourire avant de se retirer discrètement.

Relena dormit encore longtemps, ses nuits, ces derniers temps avaient été plutôt agitées et la fatigue, cumulée. Heero se reposa auprès d'elle et attendit son réveil, serein. Il avait découvert le plaisir de la savoir à ses cotés, pouvoir effleurer sa peau de pêche et sentir contre lui sa respiration régulière. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait sacrifié cet instant. Il mesurait à présent le véritable sens de l'amour, la puissance de ce sentiment, cette force incroyable que lui avait toujours donné Relena. Cette chaleur qui avait envahit tout son être depuis qu'il avait compris. Jamais il ne s'était sentit autant en vie que ce matin là.

Et peu à peu la princesse commença à s'agiter, et au bout de plusieurs minutes, ses paupières se relevèrent faiblement, elle cilla plusieurs fois, éblouie par la luminosité du jour et se réfugia finalement dans le creux de son bras. Heero la regarda, attendrit et rabattit doucement la couverture sur elle.

Elle reprit progressivement ses esprits et sentit bientôt la présence rassurante du jeune homme. Elle aperçut tout près la main du pilote et glissa ses phalanges entre les siennes. Leurs mains entremêlées s'animèrent dans un geste tendre.

-Bonjour, lui dit-il dans un murmure, tu as bien dormi ?

Relena sourit faiblement et se tourna sur le dos pour pouvoir voir son visage.

-Grâce à toi…

-Bonjour, il n'est pas trop tard pour prendre le petit déjeuner ?

Quatre et Duo se retournèrent comme un seul homme en entendant la voix de la princesse, il la fixèrent, surpris. Mais le natté réagit aussitôt en voyant qu'ils la mettaient mal à l'aise.

-Mais bien sûr que non ! dit-il d'un ton joyeux en se levant pour lui tirer une chaise, d'ailleurs pour une fois que je ne suis pas le dernier à me lever !

Relena lui sourit et vint s'asseoir à ses cotés, elle remarqua alors une trace aux reflets vaguement bleutés sur la joue du jeune homme.

-C'est moi qui t'aie fait ça ?

Les pilotes se regardèrent, ne sachant que répondre.

-Heero m'a racontée pour cette nuit, s'expliqua-t-elle devant leurs expressions mitigées, je suis désolée de t'avoir frappé…dit-elle d'une voix sincère.

Duo fixa la jeune princesse et lui sourit doucement.

-C'est rien Rel', mais tu nous as fait sacrément peur !

-L'essentiel, c'est que tu aies réussi à sortir de ce cauchemar, rajouta le petit blond en posant un plateau de boissons sur la table.

-Je sais que vous vous êtes beaucoup inquiété pour moi ces derniers temps…j'aurais dû vous en parler… je suis désolée… murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux, je n'en avais pas la force…

Quatre la fixa un instant puis son expression se fit plus déterminée, il contourna la table et vint s'accroupir à sa hauteur. Relena, surprise, se retrouva alors face à ce regard qu'elle connaissait si bien. Le regard de celui qui était devenu un de ses amis intimes.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. On vit parfois des choses qui nous blessent à un tel point que l'on perd toute volonté de se battre, je crois que l'on est tous passé par là... remarqua-t-il en direction de Duo.

Le pilote, qui avait une expression inhabituellement sombre hocha affirmativement la tête. Elle releva son regard vers lui, elle n'était pas surprise. Derrière le garçon joyeux et attentionné, elle avait toujours senti que se cachait un enfant malmené par la vie.

-Mais s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise au cours de ces années de guerre, reprit-il, c'est qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir. Même lorsque les ténèbres semblent avoir pris possession de tout ton être, tu peux retrouver la lumière. Parce que tu n'es jamais seule. Car tu habites dans le cœur des gens qui t'aiment, fit-il en pressant la main de la ministre contre sa poitrine.

Un doux sourire accueillit les paroles de son ami. Elle venait de le comprendre.

-Seulement parfois on a tellement plus la force d'y croire que tout apparaît désespérément noir. Nous avons fait notre possible pour t'aider, mais ça n'était pas assez, pas assez parce que la seule personne capable de te sortir de là, c'était Heero.

Relena parut un instant étonnée, ses yeux se teintèrent de douceur, et elle regarda son ami, l'invitant à continuer.

-Un lien puissant vous a toujours uni, et ce, depuis la Grande Guerre. Lorsque je suis venu vivre à Sank il y a quelques mois, je n'ai pas mis longtemps à comprendre que je ne pouvais pas te sauver, moi pas plus qu'Iria…tu étais tellement désespérée… alors lorsque Heero t'a ramené à Al-jirma, j'ai su que la seule chance que tu avais de t'en sortir, ce n'était pas moi qui pouvait te l'offrir…

La jeune fille touchée par ses paroles resta quelques secondes sans voix. Elle éleva finalement sa main et replaça dans un geste tendre ses mèches blondes qui courraient en travers de son visage.

-Tu as tord…lui dit-elle doucement, tu es devenu une personne très importante pour moi Quatre, tu m'as aidée, bien plus que tu ne sembles le croire.

Son regard se fit alors plus doux et un faible sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Tu sais, je suis peu être très douée pour faire de grands discours sur l'humanité, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de moi, c'est autre chose…mais saches que je tiens énormément à toi. Tu sais, je crois que l'on ne dit jamais assez aux gens qu'on les aime…alors voilà, saches que je t'aime.

Un sourire teinté d'affection se dessina sur le visage du petit blond et ils s'échangèrent un regard complice avant de se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Tu as toujours été à mes cotés et je ne t'en serais jamais assez reconnaissante…

-Que tu ailles mieux est la plus belle des récompenses que tu puisses m'offrir.

-Merci…souffla-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte.

Ils restèrent plusieurs seconde enlacés puis se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre avant de tourner la tête dans un même mouvement vers le jeune homme qui était assis face à eux. Duo, le menton reposant dans la paume d'une de ses mains, les fixait, un sourire enfantin sur son visage.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? fit Quatre devant son air contemplatif.

-Oh rien ! répliqua le jeune homme en se redressant, c'est juste que tous ces bons sentiments, ça donne du baume au cœur !

-Toi aussi Duo…toi aussi je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fais pour moi… commença-t-elle timidement.

Le jeune homme parut un instant surpris, mais son expression redevint tout de suite plus sérieuse, lorsqu'il vit dans ses yeux l'effort que cela lui demandait. D'un regard, il l'encouragea à continuer.

-Je sais que j'ai dû te paraître…froide après le départ de Quatre et Heero, mais ça n'était pas dirigé contre toi, je voulais juste que l'on me laisse tranquille… Mais j'avais tord d'agir de la sorte et je te remercie pour ta persévérance, parce que tu m'as été d'un grand secours. Au fil des jours, je me suis surprise à attendre chacune de tes visites. Tu me permettais de sortir de la lassitude qui m'avait gagnée, de me sentir encore un peu en vie et un peu importante…qui sait ce que je serais devenue si tu n'avais pas été là pour me secouer Duo…dit-elle dans un sourire empli de reconnaissance.

Le natté lui rendit son sourire et lui posa affectueusement une main sur la tête.

-J'avais une promesse à honorer, et puis… et puis, plus je t'aie connue, plus j'ai eu envie de t'aider. T'es plutôt bornée dans ton genre, mais je t'aime bien Lena !

Relena ne sut que lui répondre et lui offrit un sourire empli d'affection. Tout à coup le regard du pilote se mit à briller de malice.

-En tout cas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait Heero cette nuit, mais tu n'es plus la même ce matin. Aller, racontes ! dit-il d'un air taquin en lui adressant un magnifique clin d'œil.

-Duo ! s'indigna Quatre en se relevant.

-Si je ne te connaissais pas, je te prendrais pour un pervers, le réprimanda alors une voix calme qui imposait pourtant naturellement le respect.

Heero fixa le droit dans les yeux, d'un air de défi. Duo lui sourit, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu une telle lueur de témérité dans les yeux de son ami.

-Oh ça va ! T'emballes pas ! fit-il en prenant un air faussement impressionné. Je te l'ai pas abîmé, je t'assure ! Regardes, je te la rends toute belle et toute souriante !

-Tu peux t'empêcher de faire des allusions graveleuses ? s'exclama-t-il, prenant un air exaspéré.

Duo l'observa et un large sourire illumina son visage, et à ce moment là, Heero comprit qu'il venait d'entrer dans son jeu.

Ils se fixèrent un instant, puis finalement Duo laissa échapper un sourire plein de gentillesse et se rassit sans chercher à le provoquer davantage.

Heero adressa alors un signe de tête pour saluer Quatre et s'avança dans la pièce pour venir s'asseoir aux cotés de la princesse.

Les journées reprirent peu à peu leurs cours et au plus grand bonheur de tous, la jeune fille devint rayonnante, illuminant la résidence d'une nouvelle touche d'espoir après ces derniers mois si sombres.

Seul Wufei semblait s'irriter davantage au fil des jours, et son attitude n'échappa pas à Sally.

La femme médecin le retrouva dans la salle d'entraînement, il était toujours là aux heures les plus chaudes de la journée, sachant qu'ainsi il pourrait bénéficier de sa solitude. Le pilote l'entendit entrer mais ne s'interrompit pas, torse nu, ruisselant de sueur, il maniait son sabre avec dextérité. Le seul héritage de sa dynastie, le seul savoir qui le rattachait encore à ses origines, il cultivait son art pour ne pas oublier, ne pas oublier tous ceux qui étaient morts pour lui sauver la vie.

Wufei était un jeune homme particulièrement introverti. Mais Sally avait appris à le connaître au fil des années, et elle savait le pilote était à fleur de peau depuis quelques jours. Et sa façon de combattre ne faisait que confirmer ses craintes. Il n'y avait plus en lui cette sérénité qu'il avait acquise ces derniers mois, mais seulement de la colère et de la souffrance…elle avait l'impression de retrouver en face d'elle le pilote de la Grande Guerre…pourquoi était-il aussi tourmenté ?

-Wufei… commença-t-elle doucement, tu m'inquiètes…

-Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin qu'une femme se préoccupe de moi ! répliqua-il d'un ton acide tout en continuant à enchaîner ses katas sans se soucier de sa présence.

Sally fut peinée par son hostilité, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, elle savait trop bien à quel point le jeune homme pouvait être dur avec lui-même. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

-Pourquoi es-tu aussi désagréable avec Relena ?

A cette question l'arme du pilote cingla l'air dans sifflement aigu, trahissant la force de sa poigne que la colère décuplait. Le jeune homme abaissa la pointe de son sabre au sol et se tourna vers Sally. La dirigeante des Préventers fronça les sourcils mais ne bougea pas.

-Cela ne te regardes pas Sally Pô, dit-il en appuyant chacun de ses mots.

Qu'est ce qu'elle avait aujourd'hui ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas s'y mettre elle aussi ! Etait-il donc le seul à se rendre compte que Relena était un véritable danger ! Tous des faibles à s'être laissé amadouer par cette pimbêche ! songea-t-il tout en fixant la jeune femme d'un regard noir.

L'expression de la doctoresse se fit plus triste, il y avait tant de haine dans ses yeux…pourquoi la détestait-il à ce point ? Que pouvait-elle lui avoir bien fait ?

-Tu as raison, en effet, ça ne me regarde pas, mais elle en revanche, ça la concerne et ton attitude l'inquiète. Tu devrais aller lui parler, elle saura t'écouter, capitula-t-elle dans un soupir avant de faire demi-tour.

Le pilote se détendit en la voyant s'éloigner, l'interrogatoire était terminé. Mais alors qu'elle arrivait devant la porte, elle s'arrêta un instant et se tourna sensiblement dans sa direction, le regardant par-dessus son épaule.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, je trouve la façon que tu as de te comporter avec elle injuste…et ça me déçoit de toi, termina-t-elle avant de sortir sans se retourner.

Le jeune homme resta interdit pendant quelques secondes. Jamais Sally n'avait utilisé un tel ton avec lui. Tout à coup son regard se fit plus noir encore. Oui, il irait lui parler, dès qu'ils seraient seuls…

Heero retrouva Relena au haras, comme ils le faisaient à présent chaque fin après-midi. La princesse finit de s'occuper d'Inès puis la conduisit au pré pour la nuit. Elle libéra l'animal qui secoua la tête et s'ébroua avant de partir au petit trot. Elle se tourna alors vers Heero qui s'approcha lui adressant un doux sourire avant de lui enserrer la taille. Le couple avança dans le pré, suivit de près par la jument, jusqu'à un grand saule pleureur. C'était un arbre magnifique dont le feuillage s'étendait jusqu'au ras du sol. Il avait été planté par les créateurs du haras, prés de 200 ans auparavant, et ce, dans le but de démontrer l'efficacité du système d'irrigation, révolutionnaire à l'époque. Depuis lors d'autres arbres avaient rejoint le domaine, et les prairies verdoyantes, ajoutées aux nombreux massifs de fleurs, laissaient à penser que l'on se trouvait davantage en Europe Occidentale qu'au Moyen Orient.

Heero écarta doucement le rideau de feuilles et tendit la main à la jeune fille. Relena lui sourit et accepta son invitation, il l'attira alors vers lui et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, il la souleva et la fit virevolter dans les airs. La princesse s'agrippa à son cou et éclata d'un rire joyeux.

-Heero ! dit-elle d'un air de reproches entre deux souffles, Arrêtes où je ne vais bientôt plus être capable de tenir debout !

Le pilote s'exécuta et la reposa au sol.

-Et alors ? Ca ne me gêne pas que tu me tombes dans les bras… lui dit-il en la regardant avec douceur.

Relena lui sourit, incapable de lui résister davantage, elle posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Heero ferma les yeux et apprécia le contact doux et chaud de la jeune fille. Le pilote répondit alors à son baiser et leur étreinte se fit plus passionnée. Relena fut un instant déséquilibrée lorsque Heero la serra un peu plus contre lui, elle bascula légèrement vers l'arrière et le jeune homme se pencha pour ne pas rompre leur baiser, faisant un pas vers l'avant, la princesse comprit aussitôt qu'il était en position de faiblesse et exerça une légère pression, le faisant ainsi partir sur le côté. Heero fut obligé de faire un nouvel écart pour ne pas tomber et sourit de la provocation de la jeune fille. Et tout en continuant à s'embrasser, le couple se mit à tournoyer, d'abord maladroitement, chacun cherchant à déséquilibrer l'autre, leurs mouvements se firent de plus en plus harmonieux, et leur baiser plus tendre. Le pilote remonta dans une caresse sa main le long du dos de la jeune fille et alors qu'ils se séparaient, ils eurent juste le temps de s'échanger un regard avant qu'ils ne soient projetés vers l'arrière. Le jeune homme s'effondra sans pouvoir se rattraper et Relena se jeta spontanément sur lui, entourant sa tête de son bras valide avant de la serrer contre elle. Ils chutèrent lourdement au sol et restèrent un instant haletant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, surpris. La princesse se redressa finalement et libéra doucement la tête du jeune homme.

-Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Le pilote lui répondit par un sourire.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû tomber avec moi, tu aurais put te faire mal, lui reprocha-t-il doucement.

-J'ai eu tellement peur en te voyant chuter que je n'ai pas réfléchi…

-Et toi, tu n'as rien ?

-Non ça va.

-Relena… lui dit-il d'un ton de reproches, il commençait à la connaître.

-Ce n'est rien ! Tu viens de tomber sur mon bras, c'est normal qu'il soit un peu douloureux ! rétorqua-t-elle gentiment, impressionnée qu'il arrive déjà si bien à la percevoir.

-Oh pardon ! S'excusa-t-il, s'empressant de se redresser afin de libérer le membre ankylosé.

La princesse le regarda, amusée par sa gêne, ses yeux se posèrent alors sur l'objet de leurs tourments : une racine, dans laquelle le pied du jeune homme était encore emprisonné.

-Il semblerait que cet arbre en ait eu assez de nous voir tournoyer ! fit-elle en indiquant la souche.

Le pilote lui sourit et se libéra avant de s'installer contre le tronc du Saule. Il l'incita alors d'un regard à faire de même et la princesse le rejoignit, se logeant contre son torse. Il referma ses bras sur elle et le silence se fit. Relena laissa sa tête aller contre son épaule et tout son corps se détendit. Une légère brise vint effleurer son visage, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le soulèvement régulier de la poitrine du jeune homme. Ils appréciaient l'un comme l'autre ces moments de quiétude où leurs voix savaient se faire silencieuses pour laisser place au bonheur simple de l'instant présent. Elle rouvrit faiblement les yeux et se perdit dans la contemplation du ballet entre les feuilles et le vent, continuant à caresser doucement l'avant bras du pilote, et peu à peu elle le sentit se détendre lui aussi. Elle releva légèrement la tête et croisa son regard, un regard heureux et remplit de sérénité. Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de se reposer contre lui et de serrer sa main dans la sienne. De voir Heero ainsi la comblait de bonheur, il avait l'air tellement heureux, il profitait enfin de la vie. Et il le méritait tellement.

La jeune fille s'assoupit peu à peu, hypnotisée par le balancement harmonieux du saule.

Le bruit régulier de sabots se rapprochant la sortit cependant de sa méditation, et elle vit bientôt apparaître une tête fine qui se frayait un passage à travers le feuillage. Inès dressa les oreilles en tombant nez à nez avec Relena. Elles se fixèrent toutes les deux pendant quelques secondes puis la jument se rapprocha, tendant son encolure vers la jeune fille au sol. La princesse lui sourit et caressa affectueusement le bout de son nez, Inès apprécia son contact puis se redressa et se déplaça sur le côté, un autre animal apparut alors, il fixa un instant le jeune couple puis suivit la jument un peu plus loin. Les deux animaux s'effleurèrent puis s'immobilisèrent l'un auprès de l'autre, ils venaient eux aussi apprécier la fraîcheur qui régnait sous l'arbre.

Relena les observa et se perdit dans ses réflexions. Inès allait mieux, elle n'avait plus rien de comparable avec l'animal intouchable qui était arrivé il y a quelques semaines_. Elle a parcouru du chemin…et moi aussi …songea-t-elle…dans le fond on s'est aidé mutuellement…_

Le regard de la jeune fille se fit plus lointain en repensant à la première fois où elle avait réussi à poser la main sur elle, son sourire se teinta alors de reconnaissance.

-Merci… fit-elle dans un murmure en réponse au regard doux de l'animal qui avait tourné la tête dans sa direction.

La princesse releva alors la tête et à sa grande surprise, rencontra le visage endormi du pilote, elle ne le pensait pourtant pas assoupit, ses bras la tenant toujours fermement. Elle l'observa dans un instant de tendresse, puis se reposa doucement contre lui.

Trowa, Duo et Sally étaient installés, en train de suivre le journal télévisé lorsque l'arrivée de Heero et Relena les surprirent, immédiatement Heero se mit en travers du champ de vision de la princesse et Trowa se saisit de la télécommande.

-Non, dit-elle gentiment, ne changes pas de programme s'il te plaît.

Le pilote resta un instant indécis, mais le regard de la jeune fille le décida à obtempérer. Relena fixa alors Heero et lui sourit doucement, il fallait qu'elle sache ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, elle devait accepter ses angoisses. Le jeune homme se décala alors, incertain, n'était-ce pas encore trop tôt pour elle ?

Le présentateur fit place au sujet précédent et enchaîna : « De nouveaux attentats ont été perpétrés contre des délégations des Sphères Unifiées, à Moscou, Osaka et Sao Paulo, ces actions ont étés revendiquées par les Opposants, cela élève le nombre d'attentats à dix et une centaines de morts. Le chef de la défense des Sphères Unifiés a aussitôt répliqué en assurant que si les Opposants continuaient à menacer ainsi l'alliance des pays pacifistes, il prendrait les mesures nécessaires pour protéger les Citoyens du Monde. De Moscou, notre correspondant : »

Le reportage diffusa les images du bâtiment en ruine, soufflé par l'explosion, le constat était effarant, déjà 20 morts et des hommes étaient encore sous les décombres…

Mais plus personne ne regardait le reportage, tous fixaient la princesse.

Relena, figée face à l'écran ne semblait plus du tout là. Elle se retrouvait subitement plongée de nouveau dans la guerre, comme si elle était projetée deux ans auparavant…Mais cette fois, c'était pire, ils s'attaquaient volontairement à des innocents, parce que c'était plus facile…mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, les Epyon Terros ne pouvait pas défendre la politique pacifiste, ils y étaient même diamétralement opposés…qu'est ce que ce conflit cachait ? Pourquoi utilisaient-il les civils comme bouclier ?

-Relena… l'appela doucement Heero.

La jeune fille sursauta et cilla avant de se constater que tout le monde la regardait, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose. Elle se sentit tout à coup terriblement mal à l'aise et esquissa une parole.

-Je…

Mais elle ne trouva rien à leur dire, elle n'était plus la princesse de Sank, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec cette maudite guerre ! Elle se sentait subitement acculée face à un mur infranchissable et trouva comme seul échappatoire la fuite.

-Relena ! tenta-t-il de la raisonner mais c'était trop tard, elle avait déjà disparu.

-Attends Heero ! le retint Quatre alors qu'il s'élançait à la poursuite de la jeune fille.

Relena courut sans buts jusqu'à arriver dans la cour intérieure. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle, son cœur battait à ton rompre, mais était-ce dû à sa course ou davantage à la peur qui l'avait saisit ? La jeune fille expira profondément et se força à se calmer. Tout allait bien, elle n'avait rien à craindre et personne ne l'obligerait à faire quoi que ce soit…Mais qu'allaient-ils penser d'elle si…elle secoua énergiquement la tête…_Non, il ne faut pas raisonner comme ça, en aucun cas je ne dois prendre de décision en me basant sur leur ressentit, ce ne serait pas correcte vis à vis des Citoyens et de mon peuple ! Mais ont-ils encore seulement envie de me revoir…_

La princesse soupira puis s'avança dans la cour pour s'installer sur le banc, tout près de la fontaine en mosaïque.

Penchée vers l'avant, accoudée sur son genou, elle observa le miroitement des céramiques sur les mouvements de l'eau. Elle l'entendit néanmoins arriver.

-Je ne peux pas…dit-elle faiblement.

-…

-Je ne peux pas vous promettre que je referais un jour de la politique…

-Jamais nous ne t'obligerons à t'engager à nouveau dans la guerre.

Au son de cette voix, la jeune fille se redressa, surprise, elle aurait pourtant parié reconnaître la démarche souple et silencieuse d'Heero.

Son visage se radoucit néanmoins et elle l'accueillit d'un sourire. Le pilote répondit imperceptiblement à son geste et contourna le banc pour venir s'asseoir à ses cotés.

-Trowa, dis-moi, les Epyon Terros sont vraiment à la tête des Sphères Unifiées ?

-Ils constituent l'unité défensive, mais oui, on peut les considérer à la tête du pouvoir, ils étendent chaque jour leur influence.

Relena fronça les sourcils et son regard se fit plus dur.

-Comment les membres des Nations Unifiées ont-ils pu laisser faire ça !

-La raison est toute simple, parce qu'ils n'avaient plus les moyens d'agir. Aussitôt qu'ils sont arrivés au gouvernement, les Epyon Terros, avec l'appui du Président, ont supprimé tout pouvoir décisionnel aux Elus, et même si chacun a gardé son titre, ils n'ont plus aucun moyen d'agir…à moins d'entraîner avec eux les Citoyens.

La princesse garda le silence quelques instants, assimilant ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

-…le nouveau Président ne m'a jamais inspirée confiance, je l'ai soupçonné d'avoir fait partie des Perfect Peace People, et je n'étais pas la seule…[2]…Mais je sais également qu'il y a des Hommes pour s'opposer à la politique agressive des Sphères Unifiées, et ce n'est pas de savoir qu'ils ont étés destitués de tous leurs pouvoirs qui va les empêcher de se battre… mais tu as raison, le risque est d'engager les Citoyens dans la guerre, mais d'un autre côté ont-ils vraiment le choix ?

Elle se tourna alors, le regardant avec conviction.

-Une décision politique doit avant tout refléter la volonté de tout un peuple. Une volonté pacifiste n'est pas une décision de hauts placés. Cela ne pourrait fonctionner. C'est un don que chacun doit faire à son prochain ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle s'était laissée emporter.

-Excuses-moi, fit-elle, un peu gênée d'avoir hausser le ton sur Trowa.

Le pilote la regarda, rassuré, elle allait vraiment mieux.

-Ce n'est rien.

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes et la main de Relena se crispa, elle devait lui faire confiance, elle avait besoin de parler, et pas avec Heero. Il aurait essayé d'être impartial dans les réponses qu'il lui aurait apportées, mais elle savait trop bien à quel point ça peut être difficile lorsque cela concerne une personne très proche…

-Vas-y.

La jeune fille sursauta en se rendant compte que le visage serein du grand brun était tourné vers elle. Il la regardait sans aucune attention particulière, il l'attendait, simplement. Elle appréciait la délicatesse du pilote, et la finesse de sa perception, elle était contente que ce soit lui qui soit venu pour l'aider à comprendre. Le regard de la princesse se fit alors plus assuré, et elle se lança :

-D'après toi…d'après toi est ce que je devrais reprendre la tête du Royaume ?

-Qu'as-tu ressentis lorsque tu as vu les informations ? lui demanda-t-il sans cesser de la fixer, attentif à sa réaction.

Le regard de la jeune fille se brouilla un instant, mais elle ne détourna pas la tête.

-De la peur…de la peur et de la colère. Peur de toutes les violences qui pourraient naître de ces attentats et colère de voir que la guerre est toujours là, comme si rien n'avait changé…dit-elle d'une voix un peu plus faible.

-Relena, tu ne dois pas retourner à Sank.

La jeune fille le fixa et son visage s'étira de surprise, il avait dit ça avec une telle certitude ! Elle le regarda, mitigée, ne sachant si elle devait s'en réjouir ou pas.

-Tu es remplie d'amertume, et c'est légitime. Seulement se battre lorsque l'on est désespérée, c'est prendre des risques inconsidérés et ça, tu n'as plus aucune raison de le faire, bien au contraire.

Le regard de la princesse se teinta d'affection.

-Merci... une fois encore, merci Trowa.

Le pilote répondit faiblement à son sourire. C'est vrai, elle était très attachante.

-Tu ne t'engageras pas dans cette guerre tant que tu ne l'auras pas décidé, se répéta-t-il.

Soudain le visage de la princesse s'obscurcit et le jeune homme la regarda, un instant surpris. Elle releva alors la tête et le fixa tristement :

-Tu te trompes…car elle concerne les êtres qui me sont proches.

Trowa et Relena revinrent une demi-heure plus tard, pour le dîner. Heero et Duo étaient assis face à face dans le salon et se tournèrent ensemble en les entendant entrer. Trowa et Heero s'échangèrent un regard et le visage préoccupé du pilote sembla se détendre un peu.

-Je vais voir où en est le repas, annonça le grand brun en prenant la direction des cuisines.

Relena lui adressa un sourire alors qu'il s'éloignait puis se tourna vers Heero. Ils se regardèrent tous deux pendant quelques secondes sans bouger, se fixant intensément. Finalement la jeune fille laissa échapper un faible sourire et le visage du pilote se radoucit.

-Le repas est prêt ! les appela alors Sally.

Le dîner fut servi et la conversation animée, comme d'habitude. Relena essaya autant que possible de rester égale à elle-même, mais l'appétit lui manqua ce soir là, son esprit irrémédiablement tourné vers la guerre. Heero fut particulièrement silencieux lui aussi, et la princesse pouvait sentir son inquiétude.

Dès que la table fut desservie et la cuisine rangée, elle s'approcha doucement du pilote et effleura sa main. Heero, qui était en train de ranger les casseroles s'arrêta un instant et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

-Viens, lui dit-elle faiblement.

Les relents faibles et réguliers des flots indiquaient que la mer serait paisible ce soir-là. Deux silhouettes se dessinèrent, éclairées par un immense croissant de lune dorée. Relena, un châle recouvrant ses épaules avançait doucement, se calant sur le rythme du jeune homme.

Heero releva alors la tête et contempla le satellite, la princesse le regarda faire et fut rassurée, même s'ils ne s'étaient pas encore échangé une parole, le pilote était déjà moins tendu. Elle sourit faiblement et se perdit, elle aussi dans la voûte céleste, jusqu'à ce que sa main se contracte sur le bras d'Heero. Le pilote se tourna aussitôt vers elle et la jeune fille lui adressa un regard préoccupé.

-Heero, je m'inquiète pour Iria…

-Tu n'as pas de raisons de t'en faire, c'est une jeune fille particulièrement sensible et en même temps pleine de ressources, elle m'a beaucoup surpris.

Relena sourit faiblement à ses aveux .

-C'est pour ça que je l'ai choisie… Mais ce que lui demande-là est tellement difficile et les dangers si grands… Si j'avais pensé que ça tournerai ainsi, jamais je ne lui aurai demandé de s'engager ! Se reprocha-t-elle à nouveau.

Heero pila alors et se tourna face à elle la saisissant par les épaules. Relena crut un instant qu'il allait réagir comme lorsqu'il l'avait surprise après son cauchemar, mais il n'en fut rien, son regard était serein et déterminé.

-Relena, quelle importance accordes-tu à ton Royaume ?

La jeune fille, le fixa, un instant surprise par sa question, son regard se fit alors plus profond, elle cherchait la façon la plus juste de répondre.

-Une importance de même ordre que celle qu'une mère pourrait accorder à son enfant. J'essaye de leur offrir la meilleure vie possible, tout en évitant de les exposer au danger, mais en restant honnête avec mes convictions. Et eux semblent avoir la certitude que je suis capable d'accomplir cette équation impossible ! s'exclama-t-elle en laissant échapper un sourire mi-amusé, mi-mélancolique.

Son expression redevint alors sérieuse.

-Heero… je me sens terriblement coupable… ils m'ont tellement apporté ! Ils m'ont rendu mon titre, mes fonctions et m'ont même reconstruit un palais ! Ils m'ont tout donné, tous leurs espoirs et tout leur courage… souffla-t-elle tristement en détournant un instant les yeux.

Le jeune homme la regarda avec affection.

-… Les obsèques furent magnifiques…

Aussitôt, la princesse releva la tête et fixa Heero, stupéfaite. Un sourire protecteur éclaira alors le visage du pilote et il continua son récit.

… et les gens affluèrent par million, jamais auparavant, le Royaume n'avait eu à faire face à un tel déplacement d'Hommes et les infrastructures furent très rapidement insuffisantes. Les Citoyens décidèrent alors d'ouvrir les portes de leurs demeures aux étrangers, rendant ainsi un ultime hommage à la grandeur d'âme et de cœur de Relena Peacecraft. Conformément à ce qu'Iria avait demandé, il n'y eut aucun cercueil, juste une célébration à ciel ouvert pour rendre hommage à la princesse pacifiste. Pas non plus de cortège funéraire, juste ton étalon, paré des couleurs royales et figées dans chaque étrier, tes bottes disposées à l'envers, signe qu'à présent plus personne ne monterais jamais le cheval de cœur de la princesse [3]. C'est Iria elle-même qui prit la tête du cortège, tenant en main Anìron, suivit par les dirigeants des autres pays, les sénateurs et les élus. Le cortège ne se dirigea pas vers le cimetière mais au bord de la mer Méditerranée, et à son passage quelque chose d'extraordinaire se produisit. Une petite fille qui ne devait avoir pas plus de huit ans se mit à chanter, une vieille chanson du Royaume que tous les parents apprennent encore à leurs enfants…

Heero s'arrêta un instant et Relena, suspendue à ses paroles, retint son souffle. Et sous ses yeux agrandis de surprise, il se mit à chanter d'une voix incroyablement juste et douce :

On t'en empêchera

_Te décourageras_

_Mais on ne comprendra jamais_

_Le voyage que tu fais_

_On reniera ton cœur_

_Et l'on te fera peur_

_Mais on ne comprendra jamais_

_Qui tu es…_

Le pilote caressa alors tendrement ses cheveux pour descendre sa main le long de son cou, et il continua :

Mais toi tu y crois

_Et tu vois_

_Tu iras…_

Relena les yeux brillants, enchaîna :

Aussi loin que tes rêves

_Là où ton cœur te mène_

_Et tu trouveras cet endroit_

_Qui te comblera _

_Suis le chemin que ton cœur trace_

_Et si tu crois, tu trouveras_

_Quelqu'un qui comprendra…_

Termina-t-elle dans un timide sourire.[4]

-La petite fille fut bientôt reprise par les autres enfants qui chantèrent en canon, comme le veut cette histoire… vpoursuivit le jeune homme. Et peu à peu le peuple l'entonna, d'abord à voix basse, la mélancolie s'effaça cependant progressivement de leurs voix pour laisser place à l'espoir, _c'est l'envie d'y croire encore_, souffla-t-il dans un sourire. La jeune fille répondit à son geste, toute émue et les larmes au bord des yeux.

-Relena, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Iria a été très bien acceptée par le peuple, ils savent comment elle a accédé au pouvoir et ils la considèrent comme si c'était toi. Et crois-moi, elle s'en sort vraiment très bien, insista-t-il en appuyant sa dernière phrase.

-Merci… fit-elle faiblement.

-En aucun cas, tu n'as à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit, se répéta-t-il. Je crois que ton peuple t'aime réellement et la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire, c'est de prendre soin de toi, car s'ils te savaient en vie, je crois sincèrement que la première chose qui leur importerait c'est de savoir que tu vas bien, bien avant de se soucier de quelque politique que ce soit.

-Peut être… mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis en vie que la guerre va s'arrêter pour autant… remarqua-t-elle tristement.

Heero resserra un peu plus sa poigne et son regard se fit plus déterminé.

-Relena, ne t'encombres pas de considérations sur ce que telle ou telle décision pourrait engendrer. Suis ce que tu penses être ta voie, là où tu sauras t'accomplir. C'est de cette manière là que tu montreras le plus de respect pour tous ces Hommes qui t'estiment.

-Mais Heero ! Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas quoi faire, comment réagir, si je dois me sentir heureuse ou rongée par les remords ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix angoissée.

Le pilote lui effleura doucement le visage et elle s'apaisa aussitôt.

-Laisses-toi le temps. Fais les choses à ton rythme…Et quoi qu'il advienne, saches que tu auras toujours mon soutient.

La princesse, touchée par sa déclaration lui offrit un pâle sourire et éleva sa main pour arranger tendrement les mèches qui courraient sur son visage.

-Tu m'as déjà tellement apportée… murmura-t-elle. Etre à tes côtés me comble d'un bonheur inespéré…

Le jeune homme la regarda avec amour et effleura son cou dans une caresse volatile. Ils se rapprochèrent alors doucement l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle logea la tête contre son cou et Heero la serra tendrement contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, entourés par la nuit qui semblait, de son voile obscur, vouloir les protéger de toute atteinte.

Alors que deux êtres scellaient leur promesse, au dehors le conflit prenait un tournant décisif.

Les troupes Spatiales et Terrestres des Epyon Terros se préparaient à l'attaque alors que les territoires opposants aux Sphères Unifiées s'alliaient dans l'optique d'une offensive en force.

En cette soirée du 30 octobre AC 197, dans un communiqué diffusé sur les canaux internationaux, les Opposants menacèrent ouvertement les Sphères Unifiées de les attaquer massivement si elles ne consentaient pas à renoncer à la dictature unilatérale qu'elle imposait à la Terre et aux Colonies.

Le monde entier se figea face à cette déclaration, pour tous, il apparaissait évident que les Opposants voulaient profiter de la faiblesse actuelle des Sphères Unifiées pour attaquer, mais pour certains, l'accord sonnait faux.

Les mains jointes, le menton posé au-dessus, Milliardo observait la déclaration des Opposants, Noin ne put distinguer son regard, dissimulé derrière sa chevelure dorée.

-La guerre, toujours la guerre, les Hommes n'ont-ils pas encore compris ? prononça-t-il d'une voix basse grondant d'une colère et d'une amertume bien ancrées.

Il se ressaisit néanmoins en sentant le regard inquiet de Noin peser sur lui et tourna la tête dans sa direction. La jeune femme se rapprocha, elle lui passa doucement la main dans les cheveux, le regard triste, puis déposa un baiser sur son crâne avant de lui entourer les épaules. Milliardo lui caressa tendrement l'avant bras.

-On ne peut pas rester indifférent à ce qui est en train de se produire…

-Je sais… murmura-t-elle, je sais…

[1] : Mais depuis quand est-il sûr de ces sentiments me direz-vous ? Eh bien, en fait pour moi, il a réalisé ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour Relena lorsqu'il a appris qu'elle risquait de mourir alors qu'il était au Royaume de Sank, ce jour où il a rencontré Anìron. [2] : Les Perfect Peace People ça fait référence à un des mangas d'après série, j'ai nommé "Battlefield of Pacifist" et c'est de loin le meilleur de tous ! L'histoire s'arrête en fait exactement au début de Endless Waltz, les oav's sont la continuité de ce manga ! ( A acquérir absolument, en plus on le trouve partout ) [3] : C'est une tradition qui existe réellement et qui se pratique encore de nos jours dans les monarchies. Les bottes disposées à l'envers dans les étriers sont un symbole de deuil. [4] : Alors cette chanson s'intitule « Aussi loin que tes rêves » et elle est extraite de l'Atlantide le dessin animé de Disney. Paroles originales de Diane Warren.

Temps écoulé durant ce chapitre : Approximativement deux semaines.

Chapitre Commencé le 28/09/2003 Terminé le 05/11/2003

Une dernière petite chose, que je signale au nom des auteurs en général. Sachez que la meilleure des récompenses que l'on puisse nous offrir, c'est que nos lecteurs laissent une trace de leur passage. Une review où un mail, dites-vous que c'est comme un sourire )

Alors, s'il vous plait, faites un beau sourire à ceux qui vous font partager une part d'eux-même !

171


	13. Chap 12 : Tensions

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, en revanche les persos que j'ai créé et l'histoire sont ma propriété exclusive ^^

Voilà la suite ! Hey vous avez vu, j'ai été bien sage, un mois tout juste ^^

 Et puis que dire à part que j'ai été très agréablement surprise de voir de nouveaux lecteurs – euh…'trices – et donc, ben…merci.

Alors à mon tour à présent de vous récompensez ! 

TENSIONS 

Relena s'éveilla en même temps que le jour, elle resta plusieurs minutes encore dans son lit, le temps d'être suffisamment réveillée, puis s'assit lentement sur le bord du matelas. Elle apprécia le contact agréable de ses pieds nus sur les tapis d'orient et un léger sourire courut sur ses lèvres. Elle se leva finalement, prit de quoi s'habiller puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

La jeune fille tira la balance de sous le meuble puis monta dessus : 42 kilogrammes.

-C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-elle.

C'était bien ce qu'elle redoutait, le simple fait d'avoir un peu moins mangé la veille lui avait fait perdre près d'un kilo. Elle avait énormément de mal à reprendre du poids, par contre en perdre, ce n'était vraiment pas un problème…durant sa maladie, elle avait atteint le seuil critique des 40 kilogrammes, il lui en faillait huit de plus au grand minimum pour ne pas risquer d'affaiblir son corps en le privant des éléments essentiels à son bon fonctionnement. Et elle n'en était même pas à la moitié du chemin, alors il fallait absolument qu'elle évite de perdre ne serait-ce que quelques centaines de grammes…

_Je dois absolument faire attention, _se répéta-t-elle.

La princesse rangea alors l'appareil et se décida à se changer. Enlever et mettre des vêtements se révélait toujours une entreprise laborieuse, son bras l'handicapait réellement, d'autant plus que c'était le côté droit qui se trouvait défaillant, une chance qu'elle soit un peu ambidextre…La jeune fille se contorsionna, et se fit, comme à son habitude, encore mal en enfilant son haut.

Elle observa l'effet dans le miroir et fit la moue, le noir et les fines bretelles de son débardeur accentuaient son aspect déjà maigre, et tranchaient de façon incontestable avec son bandage. Mais de toute manière, elle n'avait rien d'autre à se mettre, et qui plus est, il était hors de question de se changer à nouveau, une fois, c'était déjà bien assez douloureux.

Relena opta finalement pour une veste légère qui dissimulait efficacement son ossature, et sa blessure, car même si elle s'acceptait à présent un peu mieux, elle avait encore du mal à laisser visible aux regards des autres ce qui l'avait autant affaiblie.

Une fois sa tenue vestimentaire suffisamment étudiée, elle se passa un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage puis entrepris de discipliner ses cheveux ébouriffés. Mais la jeune fille dut rapidement se résoudre à capituler face à la longueur de sa chevelure et à ses moyens limités…

Pour se coiffer et refaire ses bandages, elle n'avait pas le choix, il lui fallait de l'aide. 

Un sourire illumina alors son visage. Mais tout ça serait bientôt terminé, Sally lui enlevait aujourd'hui les points de sutures restants. Son épaule ne serait enfin plus enfermée dans une atèle rigide, elle allait retrouver une partie de ses mouvements et pourrait faire des gestes simples, cependant il lui faudrait passer par de la rééducation…Fort heureusement, la balle n'avait fait qu'ébrécher l'articulation entre l'humérus et l'omoplate, mais elle n'avait pas épargné en revanche les muscles et tendons. Et durant l'intervention chirurgicale, ils durent réparer les lésions, ce qui s'avéra d'autant plus difficile du fait que la blessure datait déjà de plusieurs heures…

*****************************

Tous tournèrent la tête en entendant entrer la princesse, apparemment ils étaient en grande discussion, inhabituellement réunis pour le petit déjeuner, et ils ne s'attendaient pas vraiment à la voir de si bonne heure.

-Bonjour…leur dit-elle hésitante.

Ils lui rendirent son salut, mais elle sentit bien l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait.

-Allons, qu'est ce qui se passe ? dit-elle d'un ton soudainement plus concerné, parcourant du regard l'ensemble des personnes en présence.

Mais ils hésitaient à lui dire ce qui n'allait pas, et elle fut touchée par leur geste. Elle était à chaque fois étonnée de constater à quel point ils pouvaient essayer de la préserver. C'est fou comme elle avait pu s'attacher à chacun d'entre eux, c'étaient vraiment des êtres extraordinaires et elle espérait, un jour, pouvoir leur rendre tout le bien qu'ils lui avaient fait. La jeune fille leur sourit avec affection.

-Vous savez, je suis encore plus inquiète lorsque je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, mais que j'ignore ce que c'est...leur dit-elle doucement.

Heero obtempéra, ce qu'elle disait était véridique, il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle allait s'angoisser toute la journée s'ils ne le lui disaient pas, c'était trop tard. Il tira la chaise qui était à ses côtés.

-Viens t'asseoir, l'invita-t-il.

La princesse lui adressa un regard reconnaissant et prit place.

-Bien, reprit Quatre dès qu'elle fut installée, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé durant la nuit…

Le petit blond exposa à Relena l'action des Opposants et la réponse agressive des Sphères Unifiées qui venaient d'annoncer officiellement la production d'un nouveau type d'armures mobiles et ce, dans le but de défendre « les valeurs pacifistes des citoyens du monde »…

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils à la justification des épyons terros, mais le laissa poursuivre.

-…et ce qui est relativement inquiétant, c'est que les citoyens ont approuvé en masse cette action.

-Je ne vois qu'une explication pour un tel comportement : Ils ont peur. Mais la question qui serait à se poser, c'est comment sont-ils arrivés à être apeurés au point d'accepter une guerre à bras ouvert ? dit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse.

-C'est une action des épyons terros.

-Ils manipulent les citoyens, repris Trowa à la suite d'Heero.

-Maintenir l'ordre par la peur, enchaîna Duo.

Maintenir l'ordre par la peur. Le gouvernement entretenait une véritable campagne de terreur, à travers la main mise des médias qui diffusaient à longueur de journée des reportages sur les agressions, les meurtres, et les supposées actions des Opposants. Cette sensation d'insécurité alimentait une peur irrationnelle des citoyens qui réagissaient sans réfléchir, simplement guidés par leurs angoisses les plus primitives, alimentant leur agressivité envers les gens différents, appartenant à des minorités ethniques où politiques qui devenaient victimes de véritables persécutions. Et pendant ce temps là, le gouvernement avait carte blanche, le peuple trop obsédé par sa peur de l'autre, ne se souciait plus d'une économie désastreuse et d'une politique sociale dévastatrice soutenant aveuglement une guerre qui leur donnait l'impression d'être encore fort, encore capable de se défendre contre un ennemis sans nom. Les armes, les armes étaient la seule solution pour se sentir en sécurité. Attaquer avant d'être attaqué, tuer avant d'être tué. Telle était à présent la situation des Sphères Unifiées…[6]

Relena les écouta sans les interrompre et prit quelques secondes de réflexions avant de répondre.

-C'est la pire des situations que l'on aurait put imaginer…finit-elle par dire d'un ton qu'elle essaya de garder assuré malgré le choc que cette nouvelle venait de provoquer en elle. Les épyons terros vont se servir des citoyens pour asseoir leur autorité…ils vont les engager dans une guerre où ils vont être la chair et le sang de leur victoire…

-…il faut les empêcher de faire ça, ce sont des innocents qui vont partir se battre…rajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix sans se rendre compte qu'elle pensait tout haut.

-Ce sont eux qui ont décidé de s'engager, les épyons terros ne les y ont certainement pas obligés. S'ils sont trop faibles pour se rendre compte de ce qu'ils font, alors c'est normal qu'ils meurent…répliqua une voix sèche qui laissait comprendre qu'aucune contestation ne serait acceptée.

Relena releva la tête et resta un instant sidérée face au pilote. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, le visage tourmenté de la jeune fille tranchant avec la rigidité de l'expression du chinois. Pourquoi pouvait-elle ressentir une telle quantité de haine dans son regard ? Pourquoi Wufei était-il ainsi ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Mais pour la première fois, elle eut peur, elle eut peur de ce regard dirigé contre elle. Les yeux haineux du jeune homme n'avaient plus rien à voir avec le sujet précédent, c'était pour elle et seulement pour elle, il lui sommait de renoncer. Le regard de la princesse se fit d'un seul coup plus dur et elle se redressa, la lueur dans ses yeux, laissa un instant le chinois incapable de réagir, où diable pouvait-elle trouver une telle force ?

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? s'indigna-t-elle. Nous avons tous nos moments de faiblesse et nous faisons tous des erreurs, nous ne sommes pas des machines !. Nombreux sont les morts qui mériteraient d'être en vie, et les vivants qui mériteraient d'être mort. Qui es-tu pour te croire si prompt à décider de vie ou de mort ? cria-t-elle d'un air de défi, faisant totalement abstraction de toutes celles et ceux qui l'entouraient, plus rien n'existait à par cet homme en face d'elle, cet homme remplit de haine et de mépris. Elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Elle ne le laisserait pas mettre à exécution la menace qui brûlait dans ses yeux.

Le front du chinois de plissa de contrariété et ses lèvres se pincèrent pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri de rage.

Pendant un instant le temps sembla se suspendre, tous pris de court face à ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. D'un seul coup Wufei se leva, l'espace d'une seconde ils crurent qu'il allait se jeter sur la jeune fille tellement il semblait hors de lui. Relena fit alors instinctivement un pas en arrière et cilla revenant subitement à la réalité, son expression déterminée se transforma alors en crainte, qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait !

Heero fut le premier à réagir, cela avait assez duré. Il se tourna vers Wufei et lui adressa un regard menaçant, lui signifiant clairement qu'il valait mieux qu'il se calme rapidement. Les autres suivirent bientôt le mouvement et le jeune homme se trouva face aux attitudes dissuasives de toutes les personnes en présence. Excédé, il tapa violemment son poing sur la table, faisant au passage sursauter la princesse.

-Très bien ! C'est vous qui voyez ! cracha-t-il avant de quitter la pièce en rage.

La porte claqua, ébranlant les murs et un silence de mort s'en suivit.

-Je…je suis désolée…murmura Relena au bord des larmes, tellement l'affront l'avait éprouvée.

Aussitôt Heero se tourna vers elle inquiet, il la vit alors s'effondrer sur sa chaise comme si elle était à bout de force. Il posa immédiatement sa main contre son genoux qu'il effleura doucement, comme pour s'assurer de son état. Relena posa alors sa main sur la sienne et lui renvoya un regard rassurant avant de se rendre compte que tout le monde la fixait. 

-Ca va, c'est juste qu'il m'a surprise, leur répondit-elle d'une voix déjà plus affirmée.

L'atmosphère se détendit alors et Sally prit la parole.

-Wufei n'est pas dans son état normal, il faut l'excuser.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça aussi…

-Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher princesse, répliqua alors Raschid, un pilote qui se bat pour défendre la paix ne devrait pas tenir de tels propos…

-A la différence près que Wufei ne se bat pas pour la paix, mais pour la justice…rectifia tristement Duo.

La princesse fut surprise par cette information, elle l'ignorait.

-N'en parlons plus, fit-elle, je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur de toute manière.

Quatre la fixa et un sourire courut sur ses lèvres, cette capacité que Relena avait à pardonner l'impressionnait énormément, il lui fallait une grande force pour être capable d'une telle chose, et c'était signe qu'elle allait déjà mieux. Elle avait tellement changé depuis qu'elle était avec Heero, c'est incroyable comme elle avait put s'épanouir à ses cotés, mais dans le fond il n'en était pas étonné…

-Relena, il y a autre chose aussi dont je voulais te parler, reprit alors le petit blond, Millardo et Noin ont avancé leur retour sur terre, ils ne s'arrêtent pas comme prévus sur L3 pour rencontrer les troupes résistantes, ils nous rejoignent directement. Ils devraient arriver dans la nuit.

La jeune fille fut prise de court par la nouvelle, elle ne s'attendait pas à revoir Noin et son frère avant deux semaines… 

_Mais pourquoi précipitent-ils leur retour ? Est-ce que cela signifierait que…_

D'un seul coup le visage de la princesse se teinta d'inquiétude.

-Quatre…c'est le royaume de Sank n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, fit Heero, si la guerre se déclenche, Iria tentera tout pour se mettre en travers du massacre…elle va annoncer son retrait des Sphères Unifiées et proclamer l'indépendance de son pays pour pouvoir affirmer sa volonté pacifiste.

-…je savais qu'elle ferait ça…mais c'est dangereux, très dangereux.

-C'est la raison pour laquelle nous irons nous battre à Sank si cela est nécessaire, expliqua Duo, il est essentiel qu'il y ait des gens comme elle pour montrer la voie à tous ceux qui aspirent à la paix.

La jeune fille regarda Heero, puis Quatre, et les autres, toutes ces personnes auxquelles elle s'était attachée. Ils allaient partir se battre, exposer leur vie au danger, défier une fois encore la mort…n'y échapperait-elle jamais ? Faudrait-il que toute son existence soit liée à la mort et à la souffrance, elle qui aspirait tant à la paix et à la douceur ? Elle sourit tristement en constatant l'air préoccupé de celui qui comptait tellement pour elle. Mais elle ne pourrait pas le retenir, ni lui, ni les autres, ils étaient ainsi, et c'était cette grandeur d'âme et cette volonté qui les rendaient aussi extraordinaires. 

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Relena, rien n'est encore joué, et peut être arriverons-nous à arrêter cette guerre à temps…la rassura le petit blond en voyant sa peine.

Le sourire de la princesse se fit plus sincère et elle regarda, reconnaissante.

-Tu as raison Quatre, il ne faut pas se décourager.

Duo recula alors sa chaise et se leva, prenant appuis sur la table pour se pencher vers ses compagnons.

-Bien, sur ces bonnes paroles, si nous petits déjeunions ?

Relena sourit à l'attitude du natté, il était vraiment doué pour mettre les gens à l'aise.

-C'est une excellente idée Duo, fit la princesse en lui rendant son sourire.

Le pilote lui fit un clin d'œil et ne manqua pas de lui ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux lorsqu'il passa à sa hauteur.

-Houlà ! Mais c'est tout emmêlé tout ça, il va falloir que je m'occupe de toi sérieusement Rel' ! 

-Je te prends au mot Duo. 

Le pilote agita joyeusement sa natte.

-Tu parles à un professionnel !

La princesse lui sourit et lui adressa un regard entendu et inconsciemment, peu à peu ses doigts crispés sur la main d'Heero se détendirent. Relena ne s'en était pas rendue compte, mais à l'évocation de la guerre, elle avait spontanément serré plus fort la main du jeune homme. Son geste en revanche n'avait pas échappé au pilote.

*****************************

La matinée fut particulièrement assidue, chacun essayant de rapporter le plus d'éléments possibles sur la construction de ces nouveaux robots mobiles et les différentes possibilités d'armement des deux camps. Sally travailla en collaboration avec Lady Une qui leur rapporta différents lieux de productions de ces new méchas. Des rebelles, encadrés par ses agents prévoyaient de détruire deux usines de production spatiale et une sur terre d'ici à 48 heures. Par contre, en ce qui concernait les Opposants, les informations étaient beaucoup plus difficiles à obtenir. Leur recherches se poursuivirent bien au-delà de la matinée, mais en début d'après midi, Heero fut sommé par ses compagnons de rejoindre Relena au haras.

Relena ne monterait pas à cheval aujourd'hui, elle ne s'en sentait pas capable, elle avait donc décidé de passer simplement un peu de temps avec Inès. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, mais rien à faire, les événements de ce matin résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Et tout en pansant le corps délicat de l'animal, elle ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer son affrontement avec Wufei. Et d'un seul coup, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, elle fut saisit d'un froid immense et son corps se mit à trembler de façon incontrôlée, la faisant lâcher la brosse douce qui tomba au sol. La jument tourna aussitôt la tête en direction de la jeune fille et la fixa, visiblement inquiète.

-C'est rien ma grande…lui souffla la princesse…ça va passer. 

Relena tituba jusqu'à l'épaule de l'animal, elle entoura alors son encolure dans un geste maladroit et posa doucement sa tête tremblante contre le corps chaud d'Inès. La jument, malgré les soubresauts de la jeune fille resta immobile et attendit paisiblement qu'elle se calme. Relena ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par la chaleur douce et sereine de l'animal. Elle avait tellement froid, ce froid qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment quittée depuis ce jour où elle avait voulu renoncer…il lui arrivait souvent, lorsqu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, d'être saisie de cette sensation d'hiver intense, elle se mettait alors à trembler comme une feuille sans rien pouvoir faire. Mais si les premières fois, elle n'avait pas su comment réagir, elle parvenait maintenant à gérer le stress que cette situation provoquait. Il lui suffisait de trouver un peu de chaleur et de se détendre et cela disparaissait aussi rapidement que c'était arrivé. C'était comme un appel douloureux de son passé, comme une cicatrice que l'on ne voit pas mais que l'on sent néanmoins, quoiqu'il en soit, elle avait appris à vivre avec et ses contractions s'apaisèrent bientôt jusqu'à disparaître.

La jeune fille resta cependant contre l'encolure de la jument, appréciant le contact rassurant avec un autre être vivant. Elle la caressa doucement et la remercia dans un murmure. Inès avait à présent l'habitude de cette réaction de la part de Relena, elle connaissait elle aussi cette peur qui prenait, parfois encore, possession de la jeune fille.

Le son de pas se rapprochant ramenèrent cependant la jeune princesse à la réalité. Elle se redressa et rouvrit les yeux, rencontrant alors Heero. Son visage s'illumina aussitôt d'un faible sourire et elle relâcha l'animal.

L'expression du pilote se fit plus préoccupée, Relena n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien, son teint était si pâle…

-Est-ce que ça va ? la questionna-t-il, inquiet.

La princesse releva la tête et rencontra les yeux du pilote, ces yeux de Prusse à l'expression si intense…oh non, il ne fallait pas qu'il la regarde ainsi où dans quelques secondes elle serrait totalement à sa merci. Elle se surprit une fois encore à constater l'effet que le jeune homme avait sur elle. Il était la seule personne sur terre qui avait le pouvoir de la rendre aussi vulnérable et aussi forte tout à la fois, la seule qui l'ébranlait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Elle détourna la tête, prétextant de ramasser la brosse à terre et lui répondit d'un air léger :

-Oui, bien sûr que ça va. 

La jeune fille se réprimanda intérieurement en se rendant compte de la façon dont elle venait de lui parler, ça sonnait tellement faux qu'il aurait fallu être sourd pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Elle se releva, mal à l'aise et rangea la brosse, en profitant ainsi pour lui tourner le dos.

Heero se risqua à essayer d'en savoir davantage.

-Tu ne montes pas ?

-Non, Sally m'a enlevé les points ce matin et m'a recommandée de rester à terre…se justifia-t-elle d'une voix trop mal assurée pour être honnête. Décidément elle ne savait pas mentir, encore moins lorsqu'elle sentait son regard peser sur elle, mais elle ne voulait pas lui parler de ce qui l'inquiétait, elle ne voulait pas être la cause de nouvelles tensions dans la résidence, elle en avait déjà assez fait.

Mais ses efforts furent inutiles puisque son attitude n'échappa pas à au jeune homme, au-delà de son ton hésitant, ses propos ne tenaient pas debout…la vérité c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas monter à cheval, et ce, par ce qu'elle ne s'en sentait pas capable, parce que quelque chose de profond la préoccupait…Mais elle ne  tenait pas à lui en parler et il n'insisterait pas davantage, même s'il n'aimait pas la savoir ainsi.

Et alors qu'elle refermait la caisse de pansage, le pilote s'approcha et lui enlaça doucement la taille. Relena sourit faiblement et se laissa aller contre lui, elle se sentait tellement mieux lorsque les bras puissants d'Heero l'enserrait. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, puis elle se redressa. Le pilote la libéra aussitôt, elle détacha alors la jument et invita le jeune homme à les suivre.

Elle avait besoin de sentir la sécurité d'Heero, aujourd'hui bien plus que d'accoutumé, en dehors des évènements de ce matin, elle percevait au fond d'elle un mauvais pressentiment, une vague sensation de peur inexpliquée. Elle redoutait ce que le futur leur réservait…le calme avant la tempête, voilà ce qu'elle ressentait, et si c'était les derniers moments de quiétude qu'ils leur restaient, elle voulait les passer avec lui.

*****************************

Le communicateur grésilla et l'image de Noin apparut.

-Sally, nous avons pris de l'avance, nous risquons d'arriver avant la nuit.

-Dans combien de temps ?

-A cette allure, dans trois heures tout au plus, nous aurons touché le sable du désert…

La présidente des préventers fronça les sourcils, qu'ils arrivent le plus tôt possible était essentiel, mais ils n'étaient pas préparés à les recevoir aussi rapidement.

Elle releva la tête et parcouru d'un regard interrogateur l'ensemble des personnes en présence.

-Laissez-moi votre place Melle Pô. 

La jeune femme s'exécuta et s'écarta au profit du chef des Maganac. L'homme reconnut aussitôt les traits fin et les cheveux aux reflets bleutés de la femme qui se trouvait en face de lui.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Noin, je suis Raschid de l'unité Maganac.

-Oui, nous nous sommes aperçut à la fin de la Grande Guerre, lui répondit-elle en souriant. Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité. 

Raschid hocha la tête en signe de respect.

-C'est un honneur pour nous de vous accueillir et notre soutient vous est acquis.

Lucrezia lui adressa un regard reconnaissant et lui rendit son geste. L'expression du grand homme redevint alors beaucoup plus sérieuse.

-Vous dites arriver d'ici trois heures ?

-Absolument.

-Nous pouvons assurer la sécurité terrestre et aérienne sur un rayon de 200 kilomètres, et mon unité sera prête à aller vous chercher, en revanche, je ne peux vous offrir une protection plus étendue.

-Lady Une confirme qu'elle peut leur assurer une couverture satellite delta d'ici moins de trois heures, intervint alors Trowa.

Le visage de Raschid se détendit.

-Très bien, dans ce cas tout est en ordre. Donnez-moi les coordonnées de votre atterrissage.

Dès que la communication fut terminée, Raschid partit immédiatement mettre ses hommes en alerte. Wufei et Trowa allaient assister les informaticiens de Lady Une, pendant que Quatre, Duo et le chef des Maganac iraient accueillir les passagers de la navette. Sally les abandonna dans le couloir pour superviser l'opération et les deux pilotes se retrouvèrent seuls.

-Dis Quatre, où est ce que tu vas loger Noin et Millardo ?

Le petit blond sourit à cette remarque.

-C'était justement la question que je me posais…J'espère qu'ils sont ensemble parce que j'avais l'intention de les mettre dans la chambre d'Heero.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard amusé devant l'allusion, sachant tous les deux l'amour que Noin avait pour le comte justicier et soupçonnant une réciprocité des sentiments.

-Bah ! s'exclama Duo, ils viennent de passer près de deux mois enfermés dans une navette, je ne pense pas que quelques nuits dans le même lit va les importuner, bien au contraire, fit-il en agrandissant son sourire.

Quatre ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un regard mi-réprobateur, mi-amusé à son compagnon. 

-Duo tu es incorrigible…mais je souhaite que tu ais raison.

-Moi aussi Quatre, moi aussi…et Heero et Relena alors ? On les met dans la même chambre ! dit-il d'un air soudainement très enjoué, se tournant face au petit blond. 

-Et bien, ça me gêne de le faire sans leur en avoir parlé avant, mais ce matin, ça n'était pas vraiment à l'ordre du jour…

-On peut peu être les rappeler tout de suite pour les prévenir des derniers changements.

-Non Duo. Il vaut mieux les laisser seuls pour le moment, Relena a eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui et elle reverra bien assez tôt Lucrezia et son frère…

-Tu t'inquiètes pour elle n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea le natté tout à coup beaucoup plus sérieux.

-Oui…lui avoua-t-il. Je m'inquiète pour l'avenir de leur relation…d'autant plus que je sais à quel point elle est importante pour chacun d'eux…et je n'ose imaginer ce qui se passerait si…

Mais le jeune homme le coupa avant qu'il ne termine, posant une main amicale contre son épaule.

-C'est vrai que leur relation est loin d'être facile, et qu'à première vue, on pourrait se demander ce qu'une princesse pacifiste peut bien faire avec un homme dont le seul univers a été la guerre…enfin jusqu'à présent, rajouta-t-il dans un sourire. Mais le pilote redevint aussitôt sérieux et poursuivit : Mais n'importe quelle personne qui les connaît un peu est capable de remarquer cette même lueur dans leurs yeux, cette même force de cœur et d'esprit qui brûle en eux…ils en sont capables Quatre. Je suis persuadé qu'ils sont capables de se battre pour faire triompher la force de leurs sentiments, j'ai foi en eux.

Un faible sourire détendit le visage tourmenté du jeune blond.

-Tu as raison. Je dois avoir confiance…

La navette atterrit à 17 heures, à une centaine de kilomètres plus au sud d'Al-jirma. Millardo fut le premier à sortir, aidant la jeune femme brune à faire de même. Il vit alors la petite troupe venir à leur rencontre mais il ne reconnut pas parmi eux, la silhouette svelte de sa jeune sœur. Il s'était fait tellement de souci pour elle et pour le moment la chose qui lui importait le plus, c'était de s'assurer que Relena allait bien. 

-Ne t'en fait pas…lui murmura alors une voix douce.

Millardo cilla et se tourna vers la jeune femme à ses cotés. Noin le fixait sans faillir, d'un regard franc et encourageant. Le visage du prince se détendit alors et il lui sourit tendrement. Il lui arrivait encore de se demander ce qu'il serait devenu s'il n'avait pas eu Lucrezia à ses côtés pour croire en lui et le remettre sur le droit chemin lorsqu'il s'égarait…plus encore maintenant.

-Merci…lui dit-il simplement.

Le comité d'accueil arriva alors à leur rencontre…

*****************************

Heero caressa doucement la joue de la jeune fille assoupie contre lui. La princesse resserra alors un peu plus sa main sur le tissu de sa chemise, comme si elle cherchait, dans une tentative désespérée, à le retenir. Le jeune homme sourit faiblement à son attitude, elle n'avait pas à avoir peur, il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il l'étreignit alors un peu plus fort et l'invita à s'éveiller. 

La princesse rouvrit des yeux noyés de fatigue et la première chose qu'elle perçut, ce fut la cascade verdoyante de feuilles et le chant harmonieux des oiseaux. Son esprit encore embrumé se demanda instant si tout ça était bien réel, tout semblait si paisible…Mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle sentit la présence d'Heero et tout redevint clair. Elle éleva lentement sa main encore faible et la posa contre celle que le pilote avait sur sa taille.

Tout en le caressant doucement, elle prit le temps de sortir de sa torpeur. 

Une brise froide perça alors le manteau protecteur du saule et fit frissonner la princesse qui se plaqua spontanément contre le corps de l'homme. Heero remonta ses mains le long des bras de la jeune fille et constata qu'ils étaient gelés.

-Le temps se rafraîchit, nous devrions rentrer, lui dit-il doucement.

Relena sans s'en rendre compte, poussa un profond soupir. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer, elle aurait aimé pouvoir suspendre la course du soleil durant ces après-midi passés sous cet arbre, que le jour ne finisse jamais et qu'Heero soit, pour toujours, auprès d'elle…Mais elle se reprocha d'avoir de telles pensées, elle n'avait pas le droit de se montrer aussi égoïste. Une nouvelle fois, le vent souffla à travers les branchages et elle se rendit compte, qu'effectivement, le jour baissait. D'un seul coup la princesse se redressa :

-Mon dieu Heero, mais j'ai dormi toute l'après-midi !

Le jeune homme sourit face à son expression.

-Seulement plus de deux heures.

La princesse écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est pas vrai ! Mais tu aurais dû me réveiller !...Je suis désolée, rajouta-t-elle d'un ton étrange.

-Voyons, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu semblais tellement fatiguée que je ne me serais pas permis de te priver d'un peu de repos, répliqua-t-il en la fixant, sans trop comprendre pourquoi cela la gênait tellement.

Relena vit bien dans ses yeux le trouble que cette déclaration avait provoqué en lui, et elle se rendit compte, qu'une fois de plus, elle aurait dû réfléchir avant de parler…mais elle n'avait plus le choix, elle était obligée de le lui dire maintenant. Son expression se fit alors plus profonde et son visage se teinta de tristesse.

-Heero…c'est que…c'est que je n'ai pas envie de gaspiller le temps que je passe avec toi…

La princesse marqua un temps d'arrêt et l'observa, espérant que cette justification suffirait à rattraper ses paroles…mais comme elle s'en doutait, il était bien trop perspicace pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il y avait autre chose.

Le pilote sentit son hésitation, il lui effleura alors le visage et lui renvoya un regard rassurant. Relena, incapable de résister à sa tendre pression ne fut pas longue à lui céder, et elle avoua :

-…je veux profiter de chaque instant à tes cotés parce que…parce tu…parce qu'il y a la guerre Heero ! cria-t-elle soudain, incapable d'exorciser ses sentiments d'une autre manière, tellement cela était profond et douloureux.

Le pilote resta un instant sidéré, comment n'y avait-il pas pensé ! Passé l'effet de surprise, son regard s'illumina de détermination et il fixa intensément la jeune fille.

-Oui Relena, c'est vrai, il y a la guerre. Oui je vais partir me battre pour défendre la paix, parce que c'est ce en quoi je crois…Mais rien, je dis bien rien ne changera les sentiments que j'ai pour toi.

Les yeux de la princesse se remplirent de larmes et elle détourna la tête avant de se raidir. Heero la fixa inquiet, pourquoi gardait-elle tout à l'intérieur ? 

-Relena…

Tout à coup, elle se tourna et le fixa, de ce regard douloureux qu'il ne lui avait déjà que trop vu.

-Mais j'ai peur Heero ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai tellement peur de te perdre…je ne veux plus, je ne peux pas…pas toi…non pas toi…murmura-t-elle de plus en plus faiblement.

Elle sentit alors deux mains douces et chaudes lui saisir délicatement le visage refroidit par ses larmes. Dans un geste remplit d'une précaution amoureuse, il l'amena à le regarder.

-Moi non plus, lui dit-il. Moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre... C'est la raison pour laquelle je vais partir me battre et je reviendrais. Je te le promets Relena.

Plongés dans le regard l'un de l'autre ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que les larmes de la princesse cessent de s'écouler.

-…ne t'en fais pas, lui dit-il en essuyant ses yeux, et puis, tu sais, je ne suis pas facile à abattre.

La princesse ne put s'empêcher de sourire, le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison…

-Rigoles avec ça…dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait réprobateur mais qui sonnait plus dans l'attendrissement.

Heero lui sourit en retour en constatant qu'elle se sentait déjà mieux, mais tout en lui caressant doucement la joue, son expression redevint sérieuse.

-Relena…tu fais encore des cauchemars n'est ce pas ?

Le regard de la jeune fille se figea un instant et il sut qu'il avait raison, cette même lueur de crainte venait de la traverser à nouveau. La jeune princesse sembla hésiter, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne chercha pas à se dérober.

-…oui…souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Oui…et non…ce ne sont plus les mêmes cauchemars…je ne rêve presque plus de…Onze…ce n'est plus moi, mais les gens qui me sont proche que je vois souffrir…Iria…le peuple de Sank…ma mère, Pagan…murmura-t-elle d'une voix de plus en plus douloureuse. Mais il n'y a pas qu'eux…il y a toi, et les autres aussi…

Heero la fixa un instant surpris, il n'aurait pas pensé. Son regard se fit plus tendre, elle avait vraiment un grand cœur de les avoir tous adoptés de cette manière. 

-J'ai eu peu de sommeil ces derniers temps…ta présence m'apaise…c'est parce que je t'ai senti près de moi que j'ai pu dormir aussi profondément...lui avoua-t-elle, rassurée par son attitude.

-Mon dieu Relena, je ne savais pas ! s'exclama-t-il soudain. 

La tristesse des derniers propos de la jeune fille semblèrent s'effacer au profit d'un faible sourire. Elle éleva sa main et arrangea avec délicatesse les mèches rebelles du pilote, avant de pouvoir caresser son visage. Heero resta muet, vaincu par la tendresse de ces gestes. C'était incroyable le pouvoir que cette sensation de douceur exerçait sur lui. Comment pouvait-on avoir envie de prendre la vie d'un autre après avoir découvert des sentiments aussi profond que la paix ou l'amour ? Il comprenait trop bien à présent à quel point la guerre pouvait paraître absurde aux yeux de Relena…

-Allons, tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable, je ne t'ai rien dis, comment pouvais-tu t'en rendre compte ? murmura-t-elle alors en le regardant avec affection.

-J'aurais dû le voir…voir que tu n'allais pas bien…tu es encore si faible…lui dit-il avec une pointe d'angoisse tout en effleurant les poignets tellement fins de la princesse qu'il aurait juré pouvoir les briser s'il avait le malheur de les serrer un peu trop fort.

Etrangement, Relena ne fut pas gênée par son allusion, elle se contenta de le fixer, une vague expression de mélancolie sur son visage.

-Ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même, tu as très bien vu que j'avais perdu du poids…il y a simplement certaines choses qui te sont invisibles parce que c'est ma volonté…

Relena se confiait peu, elle avait hérité ça de sa très jeune enfance. Même si l'assassinat de la famille royale avait eu lieu alors qu'elle était âgée seulement de deux ans, ses parents adoptifs se demandèrent longtemps si elle n'en avait pas gardé des séquelles inavouées…Pendant des années, elle fut une petite fille extrêmement frêle et silencieuse, s'évadant des heures durant dans la forêt bordant la résidence des Darlian…elle ne racontait jamais rien de ces journées à l'école, n'exprimait jamais ses sentiments…c'était une enfant apeurée, inexorablement poursuivit par un passé dont elle ignorait tout…jusqu'au jour où elle fit la rencontre de cet orphelin qui avait rejoint l'école St Gabriel…Ce petit garçon qui était comme elle…Un enfant perdu…elle comprit alors l'importance d'aller vers les autres…Ce jour-là, elle se promit de changer [1]. Mais cela pris du temps et la personne qui lui donna la force et le courage de vaincre le mutisme dans lequel elle s'était enfermée des années durant, ce fut Iria…Iria qui lui montra l'importance d'accorder sa confiance et la grandeur de ce geste. La jeune fille changea énormément et devint peu à peu la princesse que tout le monde connaissait à présent…mais une chose n'avait pas changé en revanche, elle était toujours restée très discrète sur elle-même, c'était un trait naturel de sa personnalité que le temps n'altèrerait certainement jamais…

Heero plissa un instant les sourcils et la fixa, Relena soutint son regard de ses yeux azur remplis de peine et de compassion. Aussi dur que se soit à accepter, il comprenait. Il comprenait ce mystère qui entourait la princesse, c'était comme un comportement inné pour elle, une façon instinctive et naturelle d'agir qui datait d'aussi loin qu'elle soit en mesure de se souvenir… il était à même de comprendre parce qu'il était pareil…Qui aurait pu soupçonner que la reine du monde, si généreuse et volontaire soit autant réservée lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa propre personne ? Heero sourit un instant à cette pensée, Relena était vraiment quelqu'un de surprenant…mais il savait aussi à quel point tout prendre sur soi était quelque chose d'éprouvant, et il ne la laisserait plus porter ça seule. Son regard se fit alors plus profond :

-Je t'en prie Relena, n'aies pas peur de te confier à moi…

La princesse allait prendre la parole mais il lui fit signe de le laisser finir :

-…je sais que ton attitude n'est pas directement liée à un manque de confiance en moi. Tu cherches à me protéger en agissant ainsi, mais crois-moi, c'est pire…lui dit-il en la regardant avec tendresse. Je le sais tout de suite lorsque tu ne vas pas bien. Je le vois Relena. Mais j'ignore quelle est la cause de ton mal être et le résultat c'est que je m'inquiète encore davantage…je t'en prie…

-…c'est si difficile…murmura-t-elle, touchée par sa sincérité.

Le pilote lui sourit, caressant à nouveau son visage.

-Je le sais.

-C'est d'accord…je vais essayer, rajouta-t-elle, répondant à son sourire…Mais tu sais Heero, tu m'aides déjà énormément…

-N'hésites pas à t'appuyer sur moi…jamais… lui murmura-t-il alors dans un souffle avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent. 

*****************************

Heero et Relena rentrèrent à l'obscurité. Le jeune homme poussa la porte et un courant d'air chaud vint caresser leur visage refroidit par la nuit du désert. Heero fit entrer la jeune fille et l'aida à ôter son châle, ils se sourirent doucement et s'échangèrent un baiser furtif avant de se diriger vers le salon où des voix s'élevaient.

Relena arriva la première, Heero à sa suite, sa main effleurant sa taille. 

La jeune fille pénétra dans la lumière de la pièce et se figea subitement, le pilote réagit aussitôt et fit un pas en avant afin que la princesse se trouve légèrement derrière lui. C'est alors qu'il comprit : Noin et Millardo se trouvaient face à eux. 

Pendant un instant le temps sembla se figer, le frère et la sœur se fixant d'un même regard.

Millardo fut frappé par l'apparente faiblesse de sa sœur, elle avait beaucoup maigri, et son bras droit était soutenu par une écharpe, accentuant ce sentiment de vulnérabilité…mais au-delà de cette première impression, il vit que la lueur qui caractérisait si bien sa sœur était toujours là, son regard brillait encore…cependant son intensité était différente, ses yeux ne traduisaient plus la même expression, il y avait autre chose derrière…de la souffrance…de l'amour ?

Le jeune homme fut le premier à réagir et se leva, son visage se détendit alors dans un tendre sourire, d'un charme digne des plus grands princes. Relena fut un instant surprise, elle avait si rarement vu sourire son frère et il dégageait une telle prestance…Millardo semblait avoir beaucoup changé depuis ces dix derniers mois…Mais elle lui rendit bientôt son geste et fit un pas dans sa direction. Les enfants de la famille royale s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'étreignirent dans un mouvement rempli de tendresse.

La jeune princesse posa doucement sa tête contre le torse de son frère et il remonta sa main pour lui caresser précautionneusement les cheveux, il n'osait pas la serrer davantage, de peur de lui faire mal. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes, semblant se désintéresser totalement de tout ce qui les entouraient. Relena ferma un instant les yeux et apprécia l'étreinte protectrice de Millardo. Même si elle ne connaissait que depuis peu l'existence de son frère, il y avait eu aussitôt entre eux une connivence spontanée et malgré tous leurs actes et leurs apparentes discordances, le cœur de Millardo et celui de Relena vibraient d'une même volonté : celle de la famille Peacecraft. Aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, Relena reconnaissait dans cet homme qui la serrait dans ses bras, l'aura protectrice qu'un frère peut avoir pour sa sœur. C'était revenu naturellement pour elle, comme lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une très jeune enfant et que le petit prince passait des heures à jouer avec elle dans le jardin royal…

-Millardo…souffla-t-elle dans un murmure.

-J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi…répondit-il avant de s'écarter légèrement.

Il la tint à bout de bras et l'observa.

-…l'essentiel c'est que tu ailles mieux…rajouta-t-il en lui souriant avec affection.

Relena lui renvoya un regard complice et ses lèvres se courbèrent faiblement.

-Toi aussi tu as changé…je suis heureuse de te revoir, avoua-t-elle en lui effleurant le visage.

Le jeune homme la regarda et lui caressa les cheveux dans un geste protecteur.

-Mais certaines choses ne changerons jamais, petite sœur…

Ils se fixèrent, le regard plongé l'un dans l'autre, un sourire apparu finalement sur le visage de la princesse et Millardo la relâcha, il se redressa alors et fixa le pilote aux yeux cobalt et à la chevelure en bataille.

Heero était resté en retrait, derrière Relena. Les deux hommes semblèrent se jauger pendant une fraction de secondes, jusqu'à ce que Millardo tende sa main.

-Heero…fit-il d'un ton neutre en le fixant droit dans les yeux d'un regard appuyé.

Le pilote reçu sa poigne et soutint son affront, mais Millardo fut extrêmement troublé par la façon qu'il eut de le regarder, il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans son expression, rien ne transparaissait.

-Millardo…répondit-il simplement sur le même ton.

Duo observa avec attention leur confrontation. A première vue, la situation aurait eu de quoi être risible…On aurait dit qu'ils agissaient l'un envers l'autre comme s'il avaient en face d'eux leurs images…mais le natté vit bien l'agressivité sous jacente que trahissait leur attitude…et Relena non plus ne s'y trompa pas.

Noin sentant la tension s'insinuer se leva alors, aussitôt les deux hommes se séparèrent et la jeune femme salua le pilote de gundam.

-Je suis heureuse de te revoir Heero.

Le jeune homme accueillit sa main avec beaucoup plus de douceur et hocha la tête en signe de remerciement.

Lucrezia lui sourit puis se tourna vers l'ex-ministre. Les deux jeunes femmes s'échangèrent un regard teinté de joie puis s'étreignirent.

-Noin…tu m'as manqué…

Relena s'était beaucoup attachée à cette femme qui lui avait montrée qu'écouter son cœur et penser avec son esprit étaient deux choses compatibles.

Dès sa rencontre avec Noin, la princesse avait été frappée par l'esprit de contradiction qui semblait habiter celle qu'elle croyait être son ennemie : Elle appartenait à Oz, et  souhaitait se mettre à son service…cependant la princesse novice lui accorda sa confiance et elle n'eut jamais à le regretter. L'aide de Lucrezia lui avait été inestimable : elle l'avait initiée au milieu du pouvoir et lui avait appris beaucoup sur Oz et la fondation Romefeller. Mais au-delà de ça, elle avait surtout toujours été là pour veiller sur elle et l'encourager dans la voie qu'elle s'était choisie…c'était devenu une amie.

Une fois les salutations terminées, le dîner fut servi. Relena resta silencieuse pendant un moment, l'attitude de son frère envers Heero l'avait troublée. 

Pourquoi avait-il été si froid ? Soudain son estomac se noua, serait-il possible que Millardo sache pour eux deux ? Mais aussitôt après avoir été saisie par le doute, son regard se fit plus déterminé, de quoi avait-elle peur ? Que son frère accepte ou non sa relation avec Heero ne changerait rien, c'était à ses côtés qu'elle voulait être et peu lui importait d'avoir l'accord ou non de son entourage.

Au même instant, elle sentit la main du pilote l'effleurer sous la table, elle tourna aussitôt son regard dans sa direction et rencontra son visage aux traits tirés. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle se remémora alors leur dernière discussion et son regard se radoucit dans une tendre contemplation, elle l'aimait tellement…Relena serra sa main dans la sienne et l'expression du jeune homme se détendit à son tour. Elle lui promettait que tout irait bien, et il avait toute confiance en elle.

-Veuillez m'excuser…

Le couple releva la tête dans un même mouvement et rencontra Duo qui attendait pour pouvoir poser les plats. Ils s'écartèrent aussitôt, et Duo, dans un beau sourire, posa les récipients et servit l'assiette de la princesse.

-Merci…lui dit-elle en lui adressant un regard reconnaissant.

Le sourire du natté se fit alors plus doux et il posa une main affectueuse sur la tête de la jeune fille; il en profita au passage pour jeter un regard furtif vers Millardo qui l'observait. Décidément, il le trouvait beaucoup trop protecteur envers sa sœur.

-Je t'en prie Rel', rajouta-t-il, ignorant son frère.

Duo se redressa alors et rejoignit sa place, il posa au passage une main amicale sur l'épaule d'Heero et s'installa à ses cotés.

L'atmosphère du repas se détendit lorsque Relena entama de questionner Noin et Millardo sur les avancements du projet de Terraforming. 

Cette initiative lui tenait particulièrement à cœur et c'était grâce à sa volonté que cette idée de colonisation de Mars avait obtenu les fonds nécessaires pour devenir une réalité. Aussitôt que la paix avait été instaurée, en dehors de son pays et de son rôle de représentante du ministre des affaires étrangères des Sphères Unifiées, elle consacra tout le reste de son temps au projet Terraforming. Relena craignait pour la planète bleue, même si l'Homme était devenu un peu plus raisonnable, la pollution, l'extinction des espèces et la destruction des réserves naturelles, notamment de l'eau devenaient de plus en plus préoccupantes. Ajouté à ça, une démographie qui avait explosé depuis la fin de la Grande Guerre. L'augmentation de la population allait accroître les blessures de la terre et faire naître de nouvelles tensions entre les Hommes…

C'était entre autre pour çà qu'elle tenait à mettre au premier plan la transformation de Mars en une planète viable pour les espèces terrestres. Ajouté à cela, elle tenait également à offrir la possibilité aux habitants des colonies spatiales de pouvoir vivre sur une terre.

Dès sa première visite dans l'espace, elle avait été frappée par l'humilité et l'hospitalité de ces Hommes exilés, cet esprit contrastant avec l'attitude arrogante et dominatrice des terriens…ils méritaient, plus que tout autres, le bonheur de vivre un jour dans un environnement naturel sur une planète qui serait aussi la leur. Car malheureusement, pour la plupart d'entre eux, vivre un jour sur la planète bleue n'était devenu qu'une lointaine utopie…la Terre représentait plutôt une force hostile, elle les avait asservis si longtemps…

Tout en confiant à sa sœur les progrès réalisés sur la planète rouge, Millardo profita du repas pour observer toutes ces personnes auxquelles il accordait beaucoup d'estime, malgré le fait qu'ils aient été pendant longtemps des ennemis…Sally était restée fidèle à elle-même et avait parfaitement endossé son rôle de présidente des préventers, il trouvait en revanche les pilotes changés. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de vraiment les revoirs depuis la fin de la Grande Guerre et les adolescents qu'il avait quittés étaient à présent devenus de jeunes hommes bien loin des soldats d'autrefois. Duo et Trowa faisaient à présent la même taille et leurs carrures s'était affirmées, Quatre aussi avait grandit mais il semblait surtout avoir acquis une grande maîtrise de soi, une telle sérénité et un tel charisme se dégageaient du prince du désert que son aura semblait envahir toute la pièce. Wufei et Heero apparaissaient en revanche beaucoup plus fidèle à l'image qu'il avait encore d'eux, le pilote du Nataku avait conservé selon ses origines une petite taille et il semblait toujours aussi solitaire. Quant à son meilleur ennemi, c'était peu être celui qui avait le moins changé au point de vu physique : Heero avait gagné quelques centimètres, mais dépassait à peine sa sœur et avait conservé son aspect chétif, mais loin s'en fallait pour que Millardo ne s'arrête à ça…le regard du pilote semblait différent, derrière son éclat bleu à la résonance métallique, semblait se cacher une nouvelle chaleur, une étrange impression de sérénité...

Noin fut amusée de constater à quel point les pilotes de gundams pouvaient être aux petits soins pour la princesse. Elle était peut être l'une des personnes qui les connaissait le mieux pour avoir combattu avec eux pendant plusieurs mois. Et elle était d'autant plus attendrie par leurs gestes d'attention envers Relena qu'elle savait à quel point cela signifiait qu'ils avaient évolué depuis leurs vies de soldat…Relena ne semblait pas se rendre compte du bien qu'elle avait l'air de leur faire, apparemment ces derniers mois passés ensemble leur avaient été réciproquement bénéfiques et l'on pouvait sentir la connivence qu'il y avait à présent entre la princesse et les jeunes hommes, une expression, un geste et ils se comprenaient…cela faisait réellement plaisir à voir et Lucrezia sentit bientôt la chaleur des émotions envahir son cœur, elle était tellement heureuse qu'ils s'en soient sortis et qu'ils aient réussi à tisser des liens aussi forts. Son visage se détendit alors dans un faible sourire en remarquant un regard furtif qu'Heero et Relena s'échangèrent, un regard doux et complice…Elle était prête à parier qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, elle savait à quel point l'amour de la princesse pour Heero était sincère et elle avait toujours soupçonné le pilote d'avoir des sentiments profonds pour elle...Mais une chose l'interpella, ce fut l'attitude de Wufei. Il semblait irrité par Relena, sa façon de la regarder trahissait son aversion sous jacente, et ça l'inquiétait…

Heero surveilla si Relena mangeait suffisamment et si elle ne manquait de rien, il resta cependant très discret, ne sachant comment il devait se comporter maintenant qu'il avait Millardo en face de lui qui ne cessait de l'épier. Il avait très bien compris le message qu'il lui avait adressé lorsqu'ils s'étaient serrés la main, et il acceptait son jugement. Cependant, l'ex lieutenant Zechs allait devoir se faire à l'idée qu'à présent lui et sa sœur étaient devenus beaucoup plus intimes…Mais Heero ne ferait rien tant qu'il ne saurait pas exactement comment la princesse  réagirait face à son frère. 

Le repas ne s'étira pas trop tard dans la soirée et Relena en fut heureuse, elle sentait la fatigue la gagner peu à peu et elle ne pourrait bientôt plus résister. 

-Je suis désolée, mais je crois que je vais vous abandonner, je tombe de sommeil, s'excusa la jeune fille alors que Raschid servait les digestifs.

-Ce serait une sage décision, remarqua Duo en lui adressant un sourire.

La princesse sourit doucement à sa réplique, prise sur le fait.

-Je ne pensais pas que ça se voyait autant que ça…

-Duo a raison, reprit Millardo, nous devrions aller dormir nous aussi, fit-il en adressant un regard étrangement doux à Noin, nous avons fait un long voyage.

Lucrezia fut un instant surprise, mais lui sourit doucement en signe d'acquiescement.

-Tu as raison, un peu de repos ne me fera pas de mal non plus.

Relena resta un instant stupéfaite face à Noin et son frère. Cette façon qu'ils avaient eue de se regarder, il n'y avait pas de doutes possibles, ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Heero qui semblait en être arrivé à la même conclusion, son visage s'illumina alors d'un beau sourire. Voilà pourquoi elle trouvait Millardo tellement changé. Elle était si heureuse pour eux, ils étaient vraiment fait pour vivre ensemble, depuis le temps qu'ils devaient s'aimer…

Duo et Quatre s'échangèrent un regard et comprirent que c'était le moment où jamais d'intervenir. 

-Je vous ai installé dans la chambre d'Heero, fit-il alors en regardant ses deux invités. 

Ils se fixèrent un instant et Quatre sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Millardo et Lucrezia lui sourirent alors faiblement.

-Très bien, fit le comte.

Quatre répondit à leurs sourires puis se tourna vers les deux autres intéressés.

-Heero, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu avant…si tu veux je te laisse ma chambre.

Relena se tourna alors vers le jeune homme brun et le fixa, incertaine. Face à son regard, le pilote oublia un instant les personnes qui l'entouraient et se perdit dans la contemplation de ses yeux si envoûtants. Il aimait tellement cette façon qu'elle avait de le regarder, emplie d'amour et de confiance. A travers elle, il se sentait fier et heureux d'exister. C'était comme si elle avait la capacité de balayer toutes ses angoisses et toutes ses faiblesses, il l'aimait tellement, comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça pendant toutes ces années…et peu à peu, son visage fermé se détendit dans une douce expression, il ne la laisserait pas seule.

-Merci Quatre, mais je vais rester avec Relena, répondit-il tout en se tournant vers le petit blond.

Un imperceptible sourire courut sur les lèvres du jeune arabe et il hocha affirmativement la tête. Heero se retourna alors vers la princesse qui lui adressa un tendre sourire.

-Merci, fit-elle, reconnaissante.

C'est alors que Relena releva la tête et affronta le jugement de son frère, il était temps que les choses soient claires pour chacun. Le regard de Millardo resta un instant figé dans la surprise pour tout d'un coup s'obscurcir de colère, comment osait-il ! Comment osait-il poser la main sur sa sœur après ce qu'il avait fait ! C'était de sa faute si Relena avait faillit mourir, il aurait dû la protéger, c'était sa mission ! Mais qu'avait-il fait à la place ? Il avait profité de la faiblesse de sa sœur pour... pour… il allait le tuer ! 

Le ventre de la jeune fille se noua et la surprise se transforma bientôt en une douleur profonde, jamais auparavant il ne l'avait regardé comme ça. Il y avait tant de colère et de violence dans son expression. Elle resta sans voix. Incapable de résister face à la dureté de son frère, son regard s'affaiblit bientôt et ses yeux brillant se mirent à rougir. C'est alors que Noin intervint et saisit la main du comte.

-Millardo ! dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire

Le pilote cilla, revenant d'un seul coup à la réalité, c'est alors qu'il vit sa sœur complètement abattue, tremblante et au bord des larmes, qu'avait-il fait ! Ce n'était pas contre elle qu'il était en colère ! Il s'était tellement emporté qu'il en avait oublié que c'était Relena qu'il avait en face de lui !

La jeune fille baissa alors la tête dans une attitude de pudeur. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure, il ne fallait pas qu'ils la voient, elle ne devait pas craquer. Heero la fixa, totalement prit de court par ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux, il la vit alors se recroqueviller un peu plus et refermer ses mains crispées sur le tissu de sa robe. Son cœur se gonfla de peine et d'un seul coup il redressa la tête adressant un regard meurtrier à son éternel ennemi, mais il n'y avait plus aucune agressivité dans l'attitude de Millardo, seulement une vive inquiétude, il fixait sa sœur, angoissé et coupable.

-Relena…se risqua-t-il dans un murmure mal assuré.

La princesse se releva alors tout en prenant soin de garder son visage dissimulé.

-Excusez-moi, mais je vais me coucher, dit-elle d'une petite voix qu'elle parvint cependant à garder égale. 

Elle se retourna alors, sans même prêter attention à Heero et sortit de la pièce.

Le jeune homme fut blessé par son attitude et se demanda un instant si elle ne lui en voulait pas, après tout, c'était sa faute si tout ça était arrivé…incapable de réagir, son visage se ferma alors de toute expression et son regard se fit vide. 

L'assemblée resta un instant figée dans un silence de mort, jusqu'à ce que Duo décide de prendre les choses en main, il n'allait tout de même pas laisser Zechs venir mettre la pagaille dans la résidence ! Le natté se tourna vers son ami et lui envoya une claque vive sur la cuisse, Heero sursauta de surprise et releva aussitôt un regard glacial sur Duo, mais celui-ci n'eut aucun effet.

-Vas-y Heero ! lui ordonna-t-il tout en le fixant avec détermination. 

-Mais je…bafouilla-t-il d'un air soudainement désœuvré.

-Fais pas l'idiot, restes pas planté là ! Allez, dépêches-toi ! le secoua-t-il en haussant le ton.

Heero resta un instant plongé dans les yeux passionnés de son ami, et peu à peu Duo vit son masque s'éfritter, jusqu'à ce que son regard retrouve cet élan de volonté qui lui était si particulier.

Duo avait raison, il devait aller la retrouver, il était stupide de réagir comme ça !

D'un seul coup Heero se redressa, il se tourna alors face à Millardo et le fixa de ses yeux intenses, il le mettait en garde de faire à nouveau du mal à celle qu'il aimait, et sans attendre une quelconque réaction de sa part, il fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce à la recherche de la jeune fille.

L'expression du comte se fit alors plus dure face à l'impertinence d'Heero et il s'apprêtait à se lever pour le poursuivre lorsque qu'un point ébranla la table, faisant au passage sursauter plusieurs personnes.

-Par tous les enfers ! s'exclama une voix dont le calme faisait peur à entendre.

Duo venait de se redresser et fixait l'ancien chef du Lotus Blanc d'un regard aussi sombre que les ténèbres. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat meurtrier et un sourire en coin lui donnaient une expression diabolique à faire pâlir les plus téméraires. Il n'avait plus rien de comparable avec le sympathique jeune homme à la natte, plus rien d'humain ou de vacillant en lui, c'était un assassin, efficace et infaillible qui n'épargnait jamais ses victimes lorsqu'elles étaient tombées sous sa faux.

Millardo mit une fraction de seconde pour comprendre qu'il avait en face de lui l'âme du Deathscythe, le Shinigami. Le comte sut aussitôt que la meilleur chose qu'il avait à faire, c'était de ne pas le provoquer, il connaissait la légende qui entourait le pilote 02 et n'avait aucune envie de vérifier les fondements de la peur que l'ange noir provoquait chez ses ennemis.

-Ouvres grandes tes oreilles mon bonhomme, dit-il d'un ton toujours aussi glacial, Heero et Relena sont ensemble, ils s'aiment. Que Relena soit ta sœur ne change rien, si tu essayes de t'opposer à ça, je peux te jurer que je t'enverrais moi-même rejoindre les enfers, souffla-t-il comme une promesse en se penchant vers son oreille. 

Le pilote se redressa alors et fixa son interlocuteur. Millardo n'avait pas bougé, et son regard semblait s'être vidé de toute cette colère, il s'était calmé. L'expression du dieu de la mort se fit alors plus douce.

-Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, dit-il en reprenant peu à peu son ton habituel, nous sommes ici pour combattre ensemble. Mais, pour moi, il y a certaines choses qui passent avant le bien de l'humanité, j'espère que tu ne deviendras pas une de ces priorités, Zechs Merquise.

Heero se dirigea d'abord vers la cour intérieure, il l'appela mais personne ne répondit et pas un bruit ne vint rompre le silence de la nuit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa chambre, mais il n'y avait personne. Il allait essayer de chercher en dehors de la résidence lorsqu'il aperçut furtivement un fin trait de lumière provenir de la chambre de la princesse. La salle de bain. 

Relena enleva ses vêtements à la hâte, elle se redressa alors face à la glace et regarda son reflet…Comment cela avait-il pu arriver…Une première larme roula sur sa joue, sans plus attendre, elle fit sauter son bandage et au prix d'une vive douleur à laquelle elle n'adressa aucune considération, elle s'attacha les cheveux. Elle se glissa alors dans la cabine de douche et offrit à son être meurtri une tendre caresse. L'eau coura sur sa peau, la réchauffant progressivement de ce froid qui l'avait saisie. Elle se détendit alors et parvint peu à peu à exorciser sa peine, laissant à ses larmes le loisir de s'écouler sans retenue. 

Elle se sentait tellement blessée et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne parvenait pas à saisir pourquoi la réaction de Millardo l'avait tellement heurtée…son regard l'avait transpercée sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, toute cette colère, cette agressivité…ce mépris ? Et bientôt elle se mit à hoqueter, secouée par des sanglots plus intenses…c'était vraiment la pire des situations qu'elle aurait pu imaginer…ce qui devait être d'heureuses retrouvailles s'étaient transformées en bras de fer, et sous le regard de tous…elle se sentait tellement mal à l'aise vis à vis de ses amis, elle avait gâché leur soirée, elle abusait encore d'eux après tout ce qu'ils lui avaient déjà apporté. Rien que pour eux, sans même compter Heero, elle aurait dû tenir tête à Millardo, avoir la force d'aller au-delà de son jugement. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, cela lui était impossible…c'était son frère. Aussi étranger qu'ils puissent apparaîtrent l'un à l'autre, un lien puissant les unissaient pourtant, celui du sang. Il était le dernier, le seul membre de sa famille encore en vie…tout ce qu'il lui restait…elle ne pouvait l'ignorer…mais qu'est ce qu'Heero devait penser d'elle maintenant ? Et dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu la force d'affirmer les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui…

Complètement à bout, la princesse se laissa tomber contre la paroi de la cabine, elle se sentait tellement mal. Et bientôt le brouillard de ses larmes se mêla à l'eau, noyant ses yeux azur dans un voile de tristesse. Elle ferma les yeux, et vidée de toute volonté se laissa aller à sa peine.

Heero s'approcha en silence et s'arrêta à hauteur de la porte, prenant le temps d'écouter. L'eau coulait, elle semblait prendre une douche. Il attendit quelques secondes et il lui sembla percevoir de faibles gémissements. Des sanglots.

-Relena ! l'appela-t-il aussitôt, est-ce que ça va ?

La princesse sursauta. _Heero ! Mon dieu, il ne faut pas qu'il sache dans quel état je suis !_

Le jeune homme attendit, suspendu au moindre murmure. Mais aucune réponse.

-Relena ! Je t'en prie, dis quelque chose ! lança-t-il d'une voix plus inquiète, envisageant de se débarrasser de cette porte qui l'empêchait de la rejoindre.

La jeune fille sursauta de nouveau, il fallait qu'elle lui réponde. Au prix d'un énorme effort, elle parvint à contenir ses larmes pendant un instant.

-Je suis sous la douche…parvint-elle à articuler d'une petite voix. Elle se réprimanda aussitôt d'avoir dit une chose aussi stupide, elle n'avait vraiment rien trouvé de mieux comme excuse à sa fuite !

-…Très bien, fit le pilote au bout de quelques secondes. Je t'attends…surtout prends ton temps, se rattrapa-t-il aussitôt d'un air maladroit.

-C'est d'accord…répondit-elle dans un murmure, le remerciant intérieurement pour sa délicatesse.

Heero se redressa en soupirant tristement, elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien. Cependant il comprenait qu'elle puisse ressentir le besoin de se retrouver seule, il ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour ça, pas lui.

Le jeune homme resta quelques minutes devant la porte. Se rendant compte que c'était vraiment stupide de rester ainsi planté au milieu de la pièce, il se mit à marcher, faisant bientôt les cents pas à tourner comme un animal en cage. Il se décida finalement à s'asseoir, comprenant que s'agiter ainsi ne la ferait pas sortir plus vite. Le pilote s'installa dans le fauteuil face à la cour intérieure, celui-là même où il avait trouvé Relena à son retour de Sank…

La respiration de la jeune fille s'accéléra de son cœur qui s'était affolé en entendant la voix d'Heero. Elle augmenta la pression de la douche et offrit à son visage les milliers de particules liquides qui tombaient en pluie chaude, espérant ainsi parvenir à se calmer. Mais rien n'y fit et ses larmes semblaient ne plus vouloir s'arrêter. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle arrive à se ressaisir. Mais ce fut la fatigue qui finit par avoir raison de ses sanglots, épuisée, son corps fut forcé de se détendre et ses spasmes s'espacèrent jusqu'à n'être plus que de faibles tremblements. 

Les yeux encore lourds de larmes, elle sortit de la douche et s'enveloppa d'une serviette. A nouveau son épaule vint crier sa douleur et une nouvelle vague de désespoir déferla sur la jeune princesse. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit si dur ? Une première larme se libéra, menaçant d'en entraîner d'autres à sa suite, mais cette fois-ci, elle lutta pour ne pas se laisser submerger. Elle parvint à se contenir, mais resta plusieurs minutes enveloppée dans la douce chaleur de sa serviette de bain, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente capable d'affronter Heero sans fondre en larme à la moindre de ses paroles.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes qui parurent une éternité à Heero, le loquet de la salle de bain émis un cliquetis. Le pilote se redressa aussitôt et vit la porte s'ouvrir doucement, mettant à la lumière une jeune fille à l'apparence si chétive. Relena fit à peine quelques mètres et s'arrêta, elle se sentait vraiment mal, tellement coupable qu'elle en était incapable de relever les yeux, désespérément rivés au sol. Le jeune homme la regarda un instant avant de se rapprocher, l'attitude de Millardo lui avait mis un sacré coup. Heero s'approcha précautionneusement et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, mais Relena resta figée. Nombreux sont ceux qui auraient été rebutés par une attitude aussi froide et distante. Relena semblait parfois s'enfermer derrière des remparts à l'épaisseur digne des plus grands châteaux d'autrefois…c'était incroyable comme il avait parfois l'impression de voir en elle son propre reflet, qui aurait pu penser qu'ils se ressemblent à ce point ? Heero laissa échapper un imperceptible sourire à cette évocation. 

Briser ces murs derrière lesquels elle se croyait en sécurité, mais qui l'asphyxiaient en réalité, tel était son but. Quelle ironie, c'était elle qui lui avait fait comprendre ça et voilà qu'elle se trouvait prise dans ce cercle vicieux de solitude et de mépris de soi…

Le jeune homme fit alors descendre ses mains le long de son dos jusqu'à la serrer doucement contre lui, Relena se contracta un peu plus mais ne bougea pas. Heero commença alors à déposer un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne, puis, tout en la caressant doucement, descendit peu à peu, son front, ses sourcils, puis ses paupières qu'elle ferma doucement pour accueillir la tendresse de celui qui comptait tant pour elle. Il lui sembla voir un faible sourire détendre son visage, elle commençait à s'apaiser. Il remonta alors sa main pour lui effleurer doucement le visage, et Relena, sans qu'il s'y attende, releva alors ses yeux pour les plonger dans les siens. Elle lui avait fait une promesse il y a quelques heures et elle tiendrait parole.

-Heero, dit-elle d'une petite voix, je n'ai pas su affronter le jugement de mon frère…je n'ai pas eu la force…la force d'imposer les sentiments que j'avais pour toi. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux…termina-t-elle faiblement.

Le regard du pilote se fit plus tendre, il prit alors son visage entre ses mains et s'abaissa pour l'embrasser doucement. Relena ferma les yeux et se risqua un instant à oublier le contexte de cette journée. Cette façon qu'il avait de l'embrasser, si sincère et prévenante à la fois, ses lèvres contre les siennes qui s'accordaient dans un mouvement parfait…comment pouvait-elle encore faire preuve de rationalité après ça ?

-S'il y a quelqu'un qui doit se sentir coupable ici, ce n'est certainement pas toi, répondit-il en s'écartant un instant afin de renforcer ses propos d'un regard appuyé. 

Les yeux du jeune homme se teintèrent de tendresse lorsqu'il vit l'effort de la princesse pour ne pas répondre à ses paroles.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Millardo finira par s'y faire, lui murmura-t-il en lui embrassant le bout du nez.

Relena le regarda, une expression triste habitant encore ses yeux d'océan. Ses lèvres frémirent alors d'une sensation de froid inavouée et elle passa doucement son bras autour de sa taille.

-Serres-moi…souffla-t-elle faiblement.

Heero répondit à son étreinte et enveloppa précautionneusement son corps pour le serrer contre le sien.

-Peu importe ce que les gens peuvent penser…peu importe le jugement de mon frère, ils ne pourront jamais m'empêcher de croire qu'il n'y a qu'auprès de toi que je serrais capable d'aller au bout de mes rêves…

Une boule se forma soudain à la gorge du pilote. Plus le temps passait et plus il se rendait compte à quel point Relena était devenue importante pour lui. Ce sentiment était monté en puissance au court des années, bien plus qu'un but pour accomplir sa mission, elle était devenue une finalité personnelle. Cependant, il avait toujours exclu la possibilité d'avoir une relation avec la princesse pacifiste, mais cela s'était avéré incroyablement plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Après la Grande Guerre, la reine du monde s'était battue avec conviction pour établir des fondements solides à la paix juvénile, et plus d'une fois elle lui avait donné de belles sueurs froides. Car même si la plupart des hommes aspiraient désormais à la paix, il y en restait toujours pour conserver des volontés belliqueuses et Relena était devenue pour eux une cible de prédilection. Irrémédiablement, ils s'étaient donc rapprochés petit à petit au fil des mois. Et il avait eu toute la peine du monde à rester sourd à ce que son être lui criait, d'autant plus que Relena ne lui avait jamais facilité les choses. C'était une jeune fille tellement belle et bouleversante, son charisme était tel qu'elle ne pouvait le laisser insensible…

Et il n'avait pas résisté le jour où il l'avait sortie d'une embuscade ordonnée par des miliciens qui cherchaient à s'emparer des gundams [2]…Depuis tout était devenu plus clair et plus difficile entre eux. Sa douleur avait atteint son apogée le jour où il avait dû choisir de tuer Relena pour sauver la paix, ce jour où il avait fait sauter le palais présidentiel de Bruxelles [3]. Sa décision fut prise en un instant, mais elle n'en fut pas moins insupportable…il fallait être honnête, quoiqu'ils puissent ressentir l'un pour l'autre, quelle que soit la force des liens qui les unissaient, cela  passerait toujours après la guerre…La guerre, cette machine sournoise et destructrice qui s'insinuait entre eux, venant leur rappeler que leurs destins étaient à l'appréciation ses mains macabres…Car Heero et Relena avaient des engagements respectifs et des convictions qui leurs étaient propres et que le temps n'altèrerait probablement jamais. Combattre la guerre, cesser toutes ces violences et tout ce sang versé, tels étaient leurs buts, et ils serraient près à donner leurs vies pour ça.

Heero resserra alors son étreinte et colla sa joue contre la chevelure de la jeune fille, s'imprégnant de son essence si particulière.

-Je ferais tout mon possible pour te rendre heureuse Relena…souffla-t-il d'une voix qui trahissait cette colère d'avoir une existence irrémédiablement liée à la mort.

-Je sais Heero…je sais…répondit-elle à sa douleur silencieuse.

*****************************

Noin avait ordonné à Millardo d'aller prendre une douche pour se calmer. Elle s'était couchée et attendait qu'il sorte, luttant contre la fatigue pour ne pas sombrer. 

Le voyage de Mars à la Terre avait été long, ils étaient entre temps passés par différentes colonies et satellites, relayant les réseaux de résistance entre eux et coordonnant les forces des terriens et des colonistes. Et ceci avait été d'autant plus difficile que les communications étaient à présent surveillées par le gouvernement et les déplacements devenaient extrêmement limités. Mais avec l'aide des professeurs ils avaient cependant réussi à élaborer un réseau suffisamment structuré pour pouvoir contrecarrer les actions des épyons terros. C'était «un travail de titans avec des moyens de fourmis » comme le disait si bien Millardo, mais la volonté et l'humilité de ces Hommes prêts à se battrent pour sauver leur paix ne pouvaient pas laisser indifférent des soldats comme eux. Ils se battraient avec eux, jusqu'au bout.

Millardo sortit finalement de la salle d'eau, il posa négligemment ses affaires sur la commode et se glissa discrètement sous les couvertures. Noin avait laissé la lampe de chevet allumée, il se pencha au-dessus d'elle pour l'éteindre lorsqu'il la vit rouvrir les yeux.

-Ca va mieux ? lui dit-elle d'une petite voix tout en se tournant de son côté.

L'expression du compte se radoucit alors et son regard se fit plus concerné.

-Tu ne dors pas ? Tu as été très fatiguée ces derniers temps, tu devrais te ménager.

La jeune femme aux cheveux courts sourit tendrement à sa marque d'affection.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Et toi, tu te sens un peu mieux ? répéta-t-elle la question tout en effleurant doucement les mèches d'or qui recouvraient son visage.

Un faible sourire prit naissance sur les lèvres du pilote et il caressa tendrement le front de la jeune femme qui ferma un instant les yeux à la délicatesse de son toucher.

-Oui, je vais mieux. Merci Lucrezia.

Noin se détendit aussitôt, rassurée, et répondit à son sourire. Millardo se pencha alors un peu plus vers elle et l'embrassa doucement avant d'éteindre la lumière.

Le jeune homme la serra alors dans ses bras.

-Cesses de t'inquiéter pour ça. A présent dors ma chérie, lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

-Ne t'en fais pas…Relena est une personne ouverte…elle te pardonnera… murmura-t-elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient.

*****************************

Les jours qui suivirent, la situation sembla s'améliorer sensiblement. Millardo et Heero firent abstraction de leurs différends et travaillèrent avec les autres à l'élaboration d'une stratégie défensive pour Sank. Car il ne faisait plus aucun doute à présent que la guerre serait déclarée et il était fort probable que le royaume pacifiste devienne un terrain de combat idéal, si ce n'est pour les épyons terros, au moins pour les Opposants.

Relena participa également aux réunions, elle vint d'elle-même leur apporter ses connaissances sur les politiques et les points stratégiques de son pays. Mais pas une seule fois elle se permit de faire la moindre remarque sur leur programme d'action, elle ne reprit même pas les propos arrogants de Wufei à l'égard des pacifistes. Mais même si elle ne disait rien, elle n'était pas moins affectée par ses remarques cinglantes. Son regard s'obscurcit peu à peu et la tension s'insinua entre les différents protagonistes et elle préféra se retirer avant que cela ne dégénère.

La jeune fille referma la porte et poussa un profond soupir. Sa situation n'était vraiment pas facile à gérer, ancienne princesse qui refusait de reprendre ses fonctions, mais qui se battait néanmoins pour sauver son royaume, et par-dessus le marché, qui était amoureuse d'un pilote de gundam…

La porte de la salle de réunion se rouvrit alors, ramenant la jeune fille à la réalité.

-Je t'offre un café ? proposa alors une voix au timbre doux.

Relena sourit faiblement, elle aurait préféré être un peu seule mais elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça.

-Allons nous installer dans la bibliothèque, l'invita-t-elle alors à la suivre.

Noin versa le liquide encore fumant dans leurs tasses respectives puis s'installa face à la princesse.

Depuis son arrivée, elles n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de se parler franchement, il faut dire que tout le monde était centré sur la guerre car le temps leur était compté. Mais Lucrezia tenait à s'entretenir avec elle, car elle sentait à quel point la jeune fille était perdue.

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'être facile pour toi en ce moment, commença-t-elle alors.

Relena la fixa un instant, elle savait qu'elle allait lui dire ça. Venant de quelqu'un d'autre, elle aurait mal prise cette intrusion dans sa vie, mais Noin, c'était différent, et elle aimait sa franchise.

-C'est récent, répondit-elle dans un faible sourire. Et puis j'essaye de ne pas me faire remarquer, après tout, je suis la princesse qui a abandonné son royaume, je ne suis pas vraiment à ma place ici...

-Ne dis pas ça Relena. Comment aurais-tu pu gouverner ces derniers mois ?

Le regard de la princesse se fit tout un coup beaucoup plus impénétrable à l'évocation de sa convalescence et ceci n'échappa pas à Noin. Elle se pencha et fixa la jeune fille de ses yeux remplis de douceur.

-N'oublies pas une chose : C'est que l'essentiel pour nous tous, c'est de savoir que tu vas bien. Le plus important Relena, c'est que tu sois avec nous, insista-t-elle. La politique, ce n'est que de la considération, c'est secondaire, l'essentiel c'est que tu sois en vie.

-Si c'était aussi simple...répondit-elle tristement.

Lucrezia se redressa alors et la fixa, un pâle sourire compatissant sur les lèvres. 

-Ne t'en fais pas. Millardo finira par accepter ta relation avec Heero et Wufei réalisera un jour que tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

La princesse releva spontanément la tête et la regarda, prise de court. Le sourire de Noin, se fit alors plus doux.

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment parlé à ton frère de l'amour que tu avais pour Heero, il s'est retrouvé au pied du mur, d'autant plus qu'il était furieux que Heero n'ait pas su t'éviter cet attentat.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils à cette révélation, elle l'ignorait.

-Pourquoi s'en prend-il à Heero en particulier ? Ce n'était pas à lui d'assurer ma protection, mais aux préventers. S'il n'avait pas été là, je serais morte.

Noin fut frappée par cette lueur qui éclaircit ses yeux à l'évocation du pilote. Jamais auparavant, elle n'avait vu une telle expression d'attachement dans son regard. Plus les jours passaient et plus elle réalisait à quel point la princesse avait changé, elle avait quitté une adolescente aux traits tirés par la fatigue et elle retrouvait une jeune femme, certes encore faible mais qui semblait tellement plus sereine et accomplie dans son fort intérieur.

-Je ne sais pas trop, lui dit-elle honnêtement, mais apparemment ils sembleraient avoir passé une sorte d'accord à la fin de la Grande Guerre... Je crois que Millardo, lorsqu'il s'est sacrifié pour détruire le Libra, a demandé à Heero de veiller sur toi.

-Tu veux dire qu'Heero et Millardo se seraient...entendus à mon sujet ? fit-elle, étonnée.

Lucrezia hocha la tête pour confirmer.

-Tu sais, contrairement à ce qu'ils laissent croire, ils se respectent énormément, j'irais même plus loin en disant que ton frère l'apprécie. Seulement l'annonce de votre relation l'a pris de court, mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'ils soient des ennemis.

-S'il n'en veut pas à Heero, une chose est sûre, c'est qu'à moi il m'en veut…dit-elle d'une petite voix teintée d'une émotion encore vivace.

-Relena…murmura-t-elle, touchée par l'importance qu'elle accordait à ce frère qu'elle ne connaissait pratiquement pas. Ecoutes-moi, ça ne devrait pas être à moi de te le dire, mais Millardo t'aime bien plus que tu ne puisses l'imaginer…si tu savais…alors ne remet pas en doute les sentiments qu'il a pour toi, il n'a jamais voulu te blesser et il s'en veut terriblement d'avoir agi comme il l'a fait.

La jeune fille releva la tête, et resta un instant sans savoir que répondre.

-Mon frère ? Mais comment ? ! Il n'a fait que m'ignorer durant ces derniers jours, j'étais persuadé qu'il était en colère contre moi !

Noin sourit au soulagement qui se lisait sur le visage de la princesse.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu sais, Millardo est un peu maladroit lorsqu'il s'agit d'exprimer ses sentiments…dit-elle, une lueur rêveuse teintant alors son regard.

Le visage de la princesse se radoucit en constatant l'expression mélancolique de son amie.

-Mon frère n'a pas dû avoir souvent l'occasion d'exprimer ses sentiments…j'irais lui parler…

Soudain, une vague lueur de malice illumina ses yeux.

-Mais dis-moi, tu as avoué tes sentiments à Millardo ?

Lucrezia ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un magnifique sourire qui était plus éloquent qu'aucun mot.

La discussion s'étendit alors et les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent encore longtemps, partageant leurs confidences et ravivant ces liens d'amitié qui les avaient unies deux ans auparavant.

Elles sortirent, souriantes, lorsqu'elles tombèrent nez à nez sur Heero et Millardo se faisant face. Le cœur de Relena ne fit qu'un bond en voyant la colère qui enflammait leurs regards respectifs. Son frère, qui devait dépasser le pilote de gundam d'une bonne tête, fut le premier à attaquer.

-Comment oses-tu ! cria-t-il soudain.

Heero ne répondit pas à sa provocation, il se contenta de le fixer d'un regard plus sombre encore.

-C'est de ta faute si tout ça est arrivé ! Tu aurais dû remplir ta mission ! Et qu'est ce que tu as fait à la place ? Hein ! Tu fous ma sœur dans ton lit !

Mais cette fois-ci, le pilote ne put supporter l'affront et en l'espace d'une fraction de secondes, il se jeta sur Millardo qu'il plaqua contre le mur, son avant bras contre sa trachée. Le comte resta un instant sans pouvoir réagir, surpris par les gestes vifs et précis du jeune homme, finalement, le soldat parfait n'avait pas totalement disparu d'Heero Yuy.

-Tu n'as vraiment rien de mieux à me dire Zechs ? Jamais je ne me permettrais de lever la main sur Relena. C'est vrai, j'ai échoué, et à cause de moi elle a faillit mourir. Mais cela m'a permis de reconnaître une chose, c'est l'amour que j'ai pour elle.  

Le regard du jeune homme se fit alors plus serein et il le relâcha peu à peu.

-Tu peux y aller, frappes-moi si tu veux. Mais je ne répondrais pas, et tu sais très bien pourquoi.[4] 

-Si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ! s'exclama alors le comte en lui envoyant son poing dans la figure aussitôt qu'il fut libéré.

Le pilote fit quelques pas de cotés avant de retrouver son équilibre, il se releva alors et lui fit face.

Le prince, d'autant plus agacé par son comportement s'apprêtait à le frapper une seconde fois lorsqu'on lui en dissuada :

-Arrêtez ! ordonna soudain une voix résonnante de peine et de colère.

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête dans un même mouvement et aperçurent, à l'autre bout du couloir, les silhouettes de Noin et Relena.

La jeune princesse s'élança alors vers eux et se plaça devant Heero, face à son frère.

-Eh bien alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends frappes-moi ! fit-elle en colère. Si tu t'en prends à Heero, c'est exactement comme si tu t'attaquais à moi ! s'exclama-t-elle en écartant les bras, les yeux brillants de témérité, le mettant au défi d'essayer de lever la main sur elle.

Millardo resta interdit, ne sachant comment réagir.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de juger notre relation ! Qui es-tu pour intervenir de cette façon ? Mon frère ? Lança-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique. Et où était-il ce frère lorsque j'ai eu besoin de lui ? Si Heero n'avait pas été là je serais morte. Morte, tu entends ! C'est grâce à lui si je suis encore en vie, alors je t'interdis de lui rejeter la faute, il n'est pas responsable !

Les deux enfants se fixèrent, Millardo fronça alors les sourcils, comme s'il cherchait à dissimuler les émotions qui se bousculaient en lui, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il fasse du mal à sa sœur ? 

Et avant que Relena n'ait eu le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, le comte fit volte face et disparut.

La princesse le regarda s'éloigner et son expression déterminée s'effaça pour faire place à  son véritable sentiment, la tristesse.

-Millardo…pourquoi agis-tu toujours ainsi…

-Relena…l'appela alors doucement le pilote, encore stupéfait du face à face auquel il venait d'assister.

La jeune fille se retourna aussitôt, elle avait oublié pendant une seconde qu'il se trouvait derrière elle.

-Heero…

-Je suis désolé…

-Je savais que cela devrait arriver un jour où l'autre, mais j'espérais juste être là pour intervenir… fit-elle en lui effleurant sa joue rosie par le coup de son frère.

Heero lui sourit doucement, Relena était tellement attentionnée.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu devrais aller le voir.

-Je sais…j'avais décidé de le faire, mais à présent, je ne suis plus sûre que ce soit la meilleur des idées…Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire de telles choses, mais j'ai eu tellement peur en vous voyant que je n'ai pas réfléchi…

Le jeune homme la prit doucement par les épaules.

-Vas-y, ou tu le regretteras. Il comprendra.

Relena lui sourit faiblement.

-Tu as raison, dit-elle en essayant de se convaincre qu'il fallait qu'elle le fasse.

Le pilote, touché par ses efforts lui caressa tendrement le visage.

-Vas, fit-il en la libérant.

Le regard de la jeune fille s'illumina de nouveau, rempli de volonté. Elle fit alors demi-tour avant de disparaître.

Noin, qui était jusque là restée en retrait s'avança vers le jeune homme qui resta, le regard fixé sur le couloir où venait de s'envoler la princesse.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça se passera bien. Millardo tient beaucoup à elle.

-Je le sais bien…répondit-il à voix basse, néanmoins soucieux.

Tout en prenant la direction de son frère, Relena réfléchit aux différents endroits où il aurait pu aller. Elle opta finalement pour la cour intérieure et aperçut assis près de la piscine, la tête basse et sa longue chevelure faisant écho aux reflets argentés de la lune, la silhouette de son frère.

Elle s'approcha et l'appela doucement pour ne pas le surprendre.

Le pilote se redressa alors, manifestement étonné de la voir, cependant il ne la regarda pas, conservant son visage dissimulé derrière sa chevelure.

Relena fut attristée par son attitude, elle fit néanmoins abstraction de ses craintes et s'assit à ses cotés, un pâle sourire affiché sur ses lèvres.

-…Je regrette ce que je t'ai dis, non seulement c'était injuste, mais en plus je ne le pensais pas. Excuses-moi, j'ai agi sans réfléchir, termina-t-elle un peu moins assurée.

Millardo, surpris par ses paroles, releva spontanément la tête et rencontra le regard doux et aimant de sa jeune sœur. Relena vit alors dans ses yeux à quel point il semblait désemparé, tout à coup tellement vulnérable. Elle lui sourit faiblement et chassa les mèches en travers de son visage avant de lui effleurer tendrement la joue.

-Je ne voulais pas te blesser…

-Moi non plus, rajouta-t-il à voix basse, vaincue par la tendresse de son geste.

Le visage de la princesse sembla se détendre pour se faire soudain plus déterminé, et, rassurée, elle reprit :

-Millardo…pourquoi t'es-tu attaqué à Heero ?

-Parce que je lui en veux…je lui en veux de ne pas avoir su te protéger, d'autant plus que vous êtes à présent ensembles…fit-il, le regard soudainement assombrit.

-Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher ça, c'est cruel.

Le comte la regarda interrogateur, incertain sur le sens de ses paroles.

-Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de chercher à être enfin heureux. Si tu savais les efforts que cela lui a demandés, c'est cruel de piétiner toute cette volonté dont il a dû faire preuve pour sortir de sa vie de soldat. Millardo, tu es certainement le mieux placé pour savoir ça, alors je t'en prie, comprends-le.

Le jeune homme la fixa un instant, touché par la profondeur de ses propos. C'était incroyable cette capacité qu'elle avait à remettre en question les convictions les plus ancrées dans l'esprit de son interlocuteur, par sa sincérité et sa douceur frappaient en plein cœur. S'il y avait bien une chose qui n'avait pas changé chez sa sœur, c'était ce charisme extraordinaire. Le pilote eut un faible sourire qui n'échappa pas à la jeune fille.

-C'est vrai…je n'avais pas vu les choses ainsi, mais je comprends ton point de vue, et tu as certainement raison, nous avons sûrement tous deux parcouru un chemin similaire…fit-il un peu plus faiblement, plongé dans la réflexion de ce que cela pouvait signifier.

Relena le regarda avec tendresse en voyant son attitude changer peu à peu, il commençait à appréhender le véritable sens de leur relation.

-Millardo, reprit-elle dès qu'elle eut à nouveau son attention, si Heero n'avait pas été là, je serais morte, dit-elle d'une voix étrangement sereine. Le sens de mes paroles ne saurait en être plus concret.

-Que veux-tu dire ? la questionna-t-il, soudain beaucoup plus concerné par l'expression de sa sœur qui semblait cacher quelque chose de profond.

Relena le fixa alors et il vit dans son regard une lueur de peur, une crainte bien ancrée qui persistait derrière son expression naturelle.

-Je n'aime pas particulièrement parler de cette période de ma vie, mais je vais néanmoins le faire, pour que tu comprennes…Je te demanderais de ne pas m'interrompre s'il te plait…lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui vacilla légèrement.

L'expression du comte se fit un peu plus inquiète et il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. 

Relena lui sourit faiblement, comme pour se donner du courage et entama son récit. 

Elle révéla à son frère le minimum qu'il lui était nécessaire de connaître pour comprendre l'importance de leur relation. Elle lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son enlèvement, de l'instant où Heero l'avait retrouvée à Sank, à ce soir où il était revenu à Al-jirma après son séjour auprès d'Iria.

-…et depuis, il m'a encore apporté bien davantage…termina-t-elle, le regard encore remplit d'émotions, les yeux rivés sur la surface de l'eau. 

Millardo resta un instant sans voix, une expression légèrement béate sur son visage. Comme il avait pu être stupide ! Il avait tellement eu peur pour sa sœur qu'il s'était focalisé sur la défaillance d'Heero et qu'il avait nourrit sa colère contre le jeune homme, comme si cette attitude serait arrivée à l'exorciser de ce ressentiment de culpabilité qui était apparu en lui aussitôt que Lady Une lui avait annoncé la disparition de sa sœur…comme cela avait été puéril d'agir de la sorte ! 

-Je suis rassuré…fit alors le comte en souriant doucement à sa sœur.

La princesse le regarda, la surprise, masquant un instant sa joie.

-Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir agit de la sorte, c'était vraiment ridicule…

Relena haussa alors les sourcils dans un geste d'incompréhension, le fil de l'histoire lui avait échappé. Comment son frère, qui était prêt à sauter sur Heero quelques minutes auparavant, était-il à présent en train de présenter des excuses ? Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'il change ainsi de perspective ?

Millardo, voyant le trouble dans lequel il venait de plonger sa sœur, sourit un instant à sa mimique avant de s'expliquer.

-Heero est un homme au grand cœur, capable d'aimer l'humanité toute entière…c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il m'a toujours battu, dit-il, soudain perdu dans ses souvenirs. Relena, je suis désolé, reprit-il en la regardant avec sincérité, ma peine et ma peur m'ont aveuglé et j'ai agi de façon stupide en oubliant la véritable qualité d'Heero sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas su te protéger…Je n'ai vu que le soldat que nous connaissions tous, celui qui ne faillait jamais.

-Millardo…murmura-t-elle toute émue de la joie que cette déclaration venait de provoquer en elle.

-Je te remercie. Merci de m'avoir raconté tout ça, cela demande beaucoup de courage de parler ainsi…moi je n'ai même pas eu la force d'accepter mes sentiments…tu sais, fit-il en lui effleurant doucement le visage, tu ressembles beaucoup à maman, tu as cette même grandeur en toi…je me suis toujours senti tout petit par rapport à elle… 

Instantanément, le ventre de la jeune fille se noua, c'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait de leurs parents…son regard se fit alors plus profond et se remplit d'une triste gentillesse.

-Allons, ne dis pas ça, lui reprocha-t-elle doucement tout en lui prenant sa main pour la serrer dans les siennes. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire Millardo, et quoique tu puisses en dire tu es une personne très généreuse, je suis sûre que nos parents seraient fiers de toi, cela ne fait aucun doute, insista-t-elle en resserrant un peu plus sa poigne.

Le regard tourmenté du jeune homme sembla s'apaiser un peu. Ils se fixèrent, à nouveau complice de ce lien qui les unissaient mais qu'ils avaient encore du mal à appréhender, être frère et sœur, c'était l'histoire de toute une vie, et leur relation ne datait seulement que de quelques années…

-…tu sais, reprit-elle alors, s'accepter soi-même c'est peut être la chose la plus difficile au monde qui soit…alors ne soit pas trop dur avec toi. Et puis ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on arrive à faire seul. L'erreur est humaine Millardo, l'essentiel c'est de reconnaître ses fautes, ne t'en fais pas, Heero ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur. Et surtout n'oublie pas, si tu as besoin de moi je suis là. Et même si ça ne se fait pas de parler au nom des autres, je tiens à te dire que Noin est également prête à t'aider. Ca peut paraître évident, mais n'hésites pas à te confier à elle, si elle le pouvait, elle déplacerait des montagnes tellement elle t'aime, dit-elle dans un tendre sourire.

-Elle est merveilleuse…rajouta-t-il alors, son regard soudain tellement plus enfantin.

-Oui, elle est merveilleuse, et vous méritez d'être ensemble.

-Merci…fit-il simplement, ne sachant quoi répondre.

-Je t'en prie…grand frère…lui dit-elle dans un sourire, sur un ton encore mal assuré, c'était un mot nouveau pour elle.

Millardo répondit à son geste et la serra contre lui dans une étreinte protectrice.

-Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur Relena…

Heero et Noin avaient rejoint les autres dans le salon lorsque le comte fit son entrée, suivit d'un peu plus loin par Relena.

Le silence tomba soudain dans la pièce et tous fixèrent le prince. L'ambiance devenait vraiment électrique dans la résidence, les pilotes avaient relativement mal accepté la réaction de Millardo à l'encontre d'Heero et Relena, seul Wufei ne semblait pas y accorder d'importance, ou plutôt si, cela nourrissait en lui une antipathie tenace, mais la cible, ce n'était pas Millardo…

-Je peux te parler ? fit le comte en ignorant le regard menaçant de Duo. 

Heero le fixa un instant puis se leva finalement et le suivit dans le couloir. Relena s'écarta pour les laisser passer et adressa un regard encourageant au jeune pilote avant de rentrer et de refermer la porte derrière elle.

La princesse sourit alors faiblement et leur adressa un regard rassuré, tous comprirent alors que la guerre entre les deux hommes touchait à sa fin.

Millardo s'arrêta et se retourna, faisant face à Heero qui le fixait, imperturbable. 

-Je ne suis pas très doué pour ça, ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai l'habitude de faire…dit-il un peu maladroit. Son regard se fit alors plus profond et il se redressa sensiblement.

-Excuses-moi, lâcha-t-il. J'ai agi sans réfléchir, je t'ai mal jugé Heero.

Le pilote fronça les sourcils, un peu étonné par ce brusque changement d'attitude. Mais son expression se détendit aussitôt et pour la première fois, le comte crut voir un faible sourire éclairer son visage à l'apparence si dure. 

Il ignorait ce que Relena avait pu lui raconter mais il était heureux que cela se termine ainsi.

-N'y pensons plus, fit le jeune homme, le plus important c'est que Relena n'ait plus à s'inquiéter de nos différends.

Millardo le fixa un instant puis il lui sourit faiblement et lui offrit sa main.

-C'est la première fois que je fais ça…[5] Je souhaites que tu sois la personne qui sache apporter le bonheur à ma sœur. 

Heero soutint son regard déterminé et impérial, étrangement similaire à celui de Relena. Il s'approcha finalement et accepta sa poigne.

-C'est entendu.

*****************************

[1] : Ce passage fait ici aussi référence aux épisodes Zéro. Relena, quatre ans avant le début de l'opération météore, a fait la rencontre d'un jeune orphelin qui a bouleversé son existence…Tout porte à croire que cet enfant était en réalité Heero, en tout cas, c'est ce que les scénaristes ont laissé supposer, la ressemblance avec notre pilote rebelle est frappante ! [2] : Ca c'est Blind Target ! Ca se déroule quelques mois tout juste après la fin de la série. [3] : Ouhhh, kiwidieu spoile ! C'est la fin de Endless Waltz ^^ [4] : Un vieux deal entre Millardo et Heero ! C'est dans le dernier épisode de la série, Heero bat Millardo, mais ne le tue pas. Le comte lui demande alors pourquoi il ne l'achève pas, et Heero lui répond qu'il ne veut pas causer de chagrin à Relena…comme quoi je n'ai rien inventé ! [5] : C'est un petit clin d'œil de Millardo à son ennemi le plus respectable. Heero lui a répondu la même chose, lorsqu'il lui a serré la main du comte avant leur combat en Antartique [6] : Si cela vous intéresse, regardez le documentaire de Michael Moore, « Bowling for Colombine », je n'ai fait que m'inspirer de la réalité…Et croyez-moi, c'est  effrayant 

Note de l'auteur : Voilà, j'espère que ce petit interlude dans la continuité de « Renaissance » aura satisfait votre côté tendre ^^ Pour le prochain, bin disons que ce sera nettement moins « doux » !

Bon, bien je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre…je ne suis pas inspirée ce soir. A la vérité j'ai besoin de repos ! Alors petit Kiwi se retire en vous saluant bien bas, chers lecteurs ! 

Commencé le 06/11/2003 Terminé le 10/12/2003


	14. Chap 13 : Crépuscule

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas…je rêve du jour où les copyrights deviendront libres !

PS : Veuillez m'excuser pour les fautes de frappes, c'est ff qui fait la fine bouche. Je sais que ce n'est pas agréable, mais j'ai tout essayé et rien à faire…ff a un peu du mal et je crains qu'il ne m'ait enlevé des morceaux de mon chapitre…à chaque fois que je le retélécharge, je n'ai jamais le même nombre de mots…et pis je vois plein de fautes…je ne te remet pas en cause Sissi mais c'est à croire qu'elles me sautent à la figure ce soir V_V 

Mais vous comprendrez aisément que je n'ai pas le courage de le relire tout entier pour vérifier ( à moins que vous ne vouliez encore attendre une semaine… ~_^ ), je préfère vous laissez faire ^^

Bref, si à un moment vous ne comprenez plus rien, faites moi signe ^^

Petite précision : je vous conseille vivement pour votre santé émotionnelle de vous munir pour la lecture de cette…chose, d'un paquet de clinex ou du rouleau pâtissier de votre môman. Tout cela dépend de quel côté vous allez vous positionnez…Quoiqu'il en soit, moi je suis innocente et je décline toute responsabilité sur l'action des personnages…^^

CREPUSCULE

Alors le calme semblait enfin revenu à Al-jirma, la mécanique trop connue de la guerre s'ébranlait…

Le journal du soir touchait à sa fin, c'était une heure de grande écoute en Afrique noire et en Europe. Sally allait éteindre la télévision lorsque l'écran se mit à grésiller avant que le présentateur ne disparaisse. Tous relevèrent la tête et rencontrèrent alors la silhouette d'un homme à la longue chevelure, ses traits habillements dissimulés derrière un jeu d'ombre et de lumière.

Inconsciemment Relena frissonna, elle n'aimait pas cet individu. Heero et Millardo entrèrent au même moment et se figèrent à leur tour face au poste. L'apparition de cet homme ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

« La mainmise des Sphères Unifiées n'a que trop duré…Nous avons prévenu le gouvernement et revendiqué nos droits, mais personne ne nous a entendus…Nous, les Opposants, nous proclamons le droit à l'armement comme un moyen légitime de se défendre, nous revendiquons l'état nation et la défense de nos frontières, nous ne voulons pas voir disparaître nos pays et nos traditions sous le prétexte d'unifier les Hommes ! Nous, les Opposants, nous allons montrer aux pacifistes à quel point leurs idéaux sont vains. En tant que dirigeant de cette organisation, je pose un ultimatum de 48 heures au président des Sphères Unifiées pour démanteler la Zone Unifiée, sans quoi, chers Citoyens du Monde, vous constaterez comme les armes peuvent se savoir convaincantes. »

L'image sauta alors et le sombre individu disparut au profit d'un présentateur livide.

Pendant quelques secondes, tous restèrent silencieux, certains envahis par l'inquiétude, d'autres par la rage ou tout simplement, par la lassitude. C'était reparti. Ils n'étaient pas parvenus à éviter ce conflit.

-Duo, contactes Howard, dis-lui d'approcher son croiseur des côtes occidentales méditerranéennes au plus vite, intervint alors une voix assurée qui imposait l'obéissance.

-Sally, mets en alerte les groupements de résistance et que tous ceux qui sont près à se battre puissent le faire.

Le petit blond se tourna alors vers Wufei.

-Tu peux contacter Une et lui donner le feu vert pour la livraison des armements ?

Le petit brun fit volte face et s'exécutât, lui adressant un imperceptible signe d'obtempération.

-Maître Quatre…

Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers Raschid et acquiesça, le chef des Maganac hocha la tête et disparut aussitôt.

Le ton assuré et l'expression déterminée du prince du désert s'effacèrent aussitôt qu'il eut donné ses instructions, faisant place à son véritable sentiment, la peine.

Relena le regarda, un instant admirative. Elle avait toujours été très impressionnée par cette capacité qu'il avait à prendre les choses en main dans les moments les plus désespérés, faisant abstraction de ses craintes personnelles pour aller de l'avant. Elle savait à quel point Quatre pouvait se montrer redoutable lorsqu'il s'emportait, le heurter n'était jamais quelque chose de recommandable, or, il venait de définir le chef des Opposants comme son ennemi, et elle savait qu'il allait faire tout ce qu'il lui serait possible pour l'arrêter, même s'il fallait pour cela qu'il aille à l'encontre de sa véritable nature.

Quatre l'avait aidée à comprendre le chemin qu'ils s'étaient destinés. C'étaient des pilotes de Gundams, leurs buts, qui leurs avaient d'abord été dictés étaient rapidement devenus des quêtes personnelles. C'était ça qui rendait leur lutte aussi profonde et passionnée, ils se battaient avec toute leur âme, guidés par une volonté rare de ne pas renoncer, ils se battaient pour trouver un sens à leur existence. C'est la raison pour laquelle Relena les avait soutenus et leur avait toujours offert une terre d'accueil, une halte à cette lutte incessante pour l'existence…à présent, qu'elle les connaissait mieux, elle comprenait pourquoi ils n'avaient jamais cessé de se battre. Parce qu'ils avaient un grand cœur, capable d'embrasser l'humanité toute entière…les petits princes…ce nom leur était destiné.

La jeune fille s'approcha alors et pris doucement la main de Quatre entre les siennes, elle n'aimait pas voir une telle tristesse dans les yeux de son ami. Le petit blond se retourna aussitôt et son expression se radoucit en rencontrant le pâle sourire de la jeune princesse. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

-Je suis désolé Relena. Nous n'avons pas su empêcher ce conflit.

-Quatre…murmura-t-elle, touchée par sa peine, ce n'était pas à vous de préserver la paix…

Le prince du désert se crispa un instant, ressentant le profond sentiment de culpabilité qui habitait la jeune fille.

-Je crois malheureusement qu'aussi longtemps que les Hommes existeront, il y aura des conflits, tu n'y peux rien, telle est ainsi faite la nature de l'être humain, dit-il alors d'une voix étrangement calme.

Un éclair de surprise traversa le visage de la princesse. Elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre ça de la part de Quatre.

-Cependant, reprit-il, il ne faut pas perdre espoir, il y a de bonnes choses en ce monde. Nombreux sont ceux qui désirent une paix véritable. Nous ne sommes pas seuls à nous battre Relena. Bien sûr qu'il y aura toujours des gens pour venir saccager ce que certains ont mis tant de temps à construire. C'est tellement plus facile de détruire tout ce qui n'est pas en accord avec nous, tellement plus rapide d'utiliser la force pour soumettre…mais ça ne mène à rien d'agir ainsi, tu le sais certainement mieux que personne. Nous devons montrer au monde à quel point ceux qui ont de telles pensées sont dans l'erreur, mais à présent c'est différent, car je suis convaincu que cet avis est aujourd'hui partagé par nombre d'Hommes.

Relena lui sourit faiblement, il avait raison, ils n'étaient plus seuls, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant d'être inquiète. Quatre n'eut pas besoin qu'elle s'exprime par des mots pour comprendre ses sentiments et doucement, il la serra dans une promesse rassurante. La jeune fille referma une main crispée sur sa chemise et l'étreignit à son tour.

-Je t'en prie Quatre, ne te lances pas dans des choses inconsidérées.

Le petit blond sourit tristement à ses paroles et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Il releva alors la tête et rencontra Millardo et Heero, face à lui, puis Noin et Trowa, un peu plus en retrait. Il comprit soudain la peur de Relena, cette crainte qui faisait vibrer son cœur. Toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait allaient s'engager dans cette guerre. Même Iria qu'elle avait réussi jusque-là à épargner. Il mesurait à présent à quel point cette situation pouvait être difficile pour elle, et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais tenté de les dissuader d'intervenir…Heero avait raison, Relena était forte. La plus forte. [1]

La princesse se redressa alors à son tour et ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre.

-Je ne laisserais personne faire de mal à Iria. Je te le promets.

Relena se plongea un instant dans ses yeux célestes, encore impressionnée par cette capacité qu'il avait à percevoir les autres. Une lueur de surprise traversa soudain son regard et son visage se teinta d'un tendre sourire.

-Je sais, fit-elle doucement.

*****************************

Les heures qui suivirent, les pilotes restèrent dans l'attente car Iria leur avait demandé de ne pas s'engager. Et malgré l'opposition de Quatre à cette décision, elle était restée ferme sur ses intentions. Elle ne voulait pas s'engager, mais il fallait être réaliste, Sank allait essuyer un nouveau conflit. La guerre était en marche, d'autant plus que des soldats et des armures mobiles étaient déjà présents sur les terres du royaume. C'étaient des Résistants, qui, dès l'annonce des Opposants, avaient spontanément rejoint le pays pacifiste. Iria, ne pouvant les laisser ainsi exposer leurs vies, avait demandé à ce que des armures mobiles lui soient envoyées. 

Et en même temps qu'elle accueillait les rebelles et que l'évacuation de Newport City se mettait en place, elle annonçait officiellement ce que tous savaient déj :

Elle se retirait des Sphères Unifiées et réaffirmait sa volonté pacifiste. Cette décision enflamma les dirigeants de la Zone Terrestre et les épyons terros rirent sous cape : C'était une occasion rêvée pour eux, cela leur permettait d'attaquer le pays pacifiste en toute légitimité.

Le petit royaume s'apprêtait, une fois encore, à s'opposer à la folie destructrice des Hommes.

Dès que le cameraman lui fit signe que la liaison était interrompue, Iria poussa un profond soupir et s'effondra dans son siège, son regard se fit alors plus tourmenter. Elle s'inquiétait pour les citoyens. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce que la guerre représentait pour eux, elle avait vécu la première dans l'anonymat du peuple…perdre toute notions de ce qui nous raccroche à l'existence telle que l'on l'avait connue…vivre au rythme des alertes et des évacuations, être saisit au ventre par une angoisse permanente de voir surgir ces terrifiantes machines de destruction que sont les armures mobiles, ravageant tout et semant mort et souffrance dans leurs sombres sillons. Le peuple de Sank avait déjà enduré tant d'épreuves…Mais à présent c'était différent, ils n'appréhendaient plus la guerre de la même manière. Les citoyens du royaume pacifiste n'étaient plus les Hommes soumis ou sauvages que l'alliance avait fait d'eux. Relena avait rendu à son peuple sa véritable identité. Par sa spontanéité et sa générosité, elle avait su apporter chaleur à leurs cœurs refroidis. Frappés par la justesse et la grandeur de la cause de cette princesse destituée, c'est tout naturellement qu'ils lui rendirent son pouvoir, promettant, comme le veut le serment d'allégeance, obéissance et loyauté dans les décisions de la famille royale. Les citoyens de Sank avaient retrouvé leur fierté et allaient découvrir la véritable force qui résidait en chacun d'eux.

Le peuple pacifiste retrouva sa prestance et son influence d'antan, et c'est ainsi qu'ils furent les premiers à s'opposer à l'armée de Mariemeia.

Aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'ils étaient avec elle, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable.

-C'était la meilleure chose à faire Mademoiselle.

La princesse sortit de sa réflexion et releva la tête vers la jeune fille qui venait de s'approcher.

-Je sais…mais cette décision expose le royaume aux plus grands des dangers…

Dorothy sourit faiblement à la princesse et attendit que le personnel des médias soit sortit, les laissant seules avec Allan et Dave.

-Oui Mademoiselle, vous avez raison, vous exposez Sank aux plus grands des dangers, mais il peut aussi être la terre la plus protégée. Ne refusez pas l'aide de ceux qui veulent vous défendre par les armes, ils n'en demeurent pas moins honorables.

Iria fixa Dorothy puis interrogea du regard les autres protagonistes. Ils semblaient s'accorder avec les propos de la jeune fille.

Les pilotes de gundam… 

La princesse baissa alors la tête et croisa ses mains sur son bureau. Elle resta ainsi plusieurs minutes totalement immobile, pesant le pour et le contre. Elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à les mêler à ce conflit, même si elle savait cela inévitable, le plus tard serait le mieux. Elle savait que c'était égoïste de sa part mais elle ne voulait pas imposer ça à Quatre et Heero. Elle s'angoissait rien qu'à l'idée qu'ils puissent ainsi exposer leurs vies.

-Très bien, fit-elle finalement d'une voix résignée, je vais le leur demander.

Allan vint alors poser une main amicale sur son épaule, la jeune fille releva la tête et croisa son regard chaleureux, il lui assurait que tout se passerait bien. Son visage se détendit alors et elle lui sourit doucement.

*****************************

-Très bien, nous serons sur place demain en début d'après-midi.

Quatre, entouré des autres pilotes, ne put s'adresser personnellement à la princesse. Il se contenta d'un doux regard et d'un faible sourire pour l'encourager à tenir bon. Iria s'empourpra légèrement et répondit à son geste.

La communication fut alors coupée et ils sortirent du salon. Relena les attendaient dans le couloir, elle ne pouvait pas communiquer avec la nouvelle princesse et ils ne devaient jamais évoquer qu'elle soit encore en vie. Elle se sentait terriblement frustrée d'être ainsi éloignée d'elle, mais il ne pouvait en être autrement. Quatre fut le premier à sortir, il l'éloigna un peu des autres et l'informa qu'ils allaient devoir partir demain matin à l'aube. Le regard de la jeune fille se brisa alors et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, elle le savait pourtant, elle s'y était préparée, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Quatre, face à elle, la prit alors par les épaules et la fit reculer un peu plus. Relena le remercia intérieurement pour son geste, elle ne tenait pas à ce que Heero la voit ainsi, c'était déjà assez difficile pour lui. L'annonce d'hier soir l'avait suffisamment perturbée…Elle avait vu dans ses yeux le bouleversement de cette nouvelle, aussitôt il s'était renfermé et son regard était redevenu froid. Le soldat venait de refaire son apparition. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur, peur de le perdre.

Le pilote aux yeux topaze sortit à son tour, il aperçut aussitôt les deux jeunes gens et resta un instant à les fixer. Sans ajouter un mot, il se détourna alors et suivit les autres à la salle de réunion. 

La jeune fille se tassa un peu plus en sentant le regard d'Heero peser sur elle, ça n'allait pas bien, vraiment pas bien.

-Relena, l'appela alors une voix douce et calme, ça va aller. N'attribues pas l'attitude d'Heero à une modification de ses sentiments à ton égard. Vois-tu, il est en train de changer, et il ne sait plus vraiment où il en est…

En son fort intérieur, Quatre avait toujours redouté l'annonce de cette guerre…comment Heero allait-il réagir lorsqu'il se retrouverait confronté à la guerre ? Il commençait tout juste à découvrir l'humanité qu'il avait en lui, et à apprécier la vie. Et voilà que l'on lui demandait de retourner se battre, de redevenir le soldat dont il avait mis tant de temps à se détacher…comment allait-il réagir à ça ? 

-Je sais…lui répondit faiblement la jeune fille, mais je n'aime pas le voir ainsi.

Quatre lui sourit et lui effleura doucement le visage dans un geste rassurant.

-Ca va aller…ne t'en fais pas.

Face à l'intention de son ami, Relena s'apaisa finalement et un faible sourire de reconnaissance se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Je dois aller le voir, dit-elle d'un ton déjà plus assuré.

La princesse s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il la retint.

- Attends.

La jeune fille s'arrêta dans son mouvement et se tourna vers le petit blond. Quatre chassa alors de ses yeux les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler et réarrangea les quelques mèches qui tombaient en désordre.

-Voilà, fit-il lorsqu'il eut fini.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi… lui sourit-elle, reconnaissante. 

Elle déposa alors un baiser furtif contre sa joue et disparut à la poursuite des pilotes.

Dieu merci, Heero se trouvait à la fin du groupe. Elle le rattrapa à un angle droit du couloir et effleura sa main. Elle ne l'obligeait pas à s'arrêter, elle le lui demandait juste. Le pilote s'immobilisa aussitôt, sachant qui venait d'agir ainsi et tourna son visage face à elle. Relena s'inquiétait, il le voyait bien, elle semblait si tourmentée…Mais il ne fallait pas. Il lui avait promis que la guerre ne changerait rien entre eux et c'était la vérité. Seulement il y avait sa mission, et il devait se concentrer dessus, qu'il soit le plus efficace possible et qu'il en finisse rapidement. Mais comment expliquer ça à Relena, celle qui se battait avant tout avec son cœur ? Comment lui dire qu'il lui fallait refouler ses sentiments s'il voulait combattre efficacement, sinon, le Système Zéro ne lui laisserait aucune chance…tout ça devait lui apparaître si stupide et elle avait probablement raison…mais c'était la seule façon de se battre qu'il connaissait.

Ils restèrent quelques instant à se fixer, le regard brillant d'émotion de la princesse tranchant avec l'apparente indifférence d'Heero. Mais Relena avait toujours su voir au-delà de ses yeux à la résonance métallique, elle ne l'avait jamais considéré comme une machine sans âme. Elle le voyait lui, tel qu'il était vraiment. Et peu à peu l'expression du pilote se modifia, son regard se fit plus profond, il prit alors délicatement sa tête entre ses mains, son geste semblant complètement à l'opposé de son attitude générale. La jeune fille, incapable de se défaire de son regard ne bougea pas. Les yeux du jeune homme se firent alors plus doux et déterminés.

-Je suis avec toi, lui souffla-t-il dans une promesse avant de déposer un tendre baiser contre son front.

Relena cilla et elle resta sans voix, le pilote la regarda une dernière fois puis son expression se durcit à nouveau et il repartit à la suite de ses compagnons sans se retourner. La princesse le regarda faire, un instant interdite. Mais elle se ressaisit.

-Moi aussi Heero, j'ai confiance en toi…oui, j'ai confiance…fit-elle un peu plus bas.

******************************

Lorsqu'elles virent les pilotes sortir de la salle de réunion, Noin et Sally comprirent immédiatement ce qui se passait dans leurs esprits. Ils étaient cinq, avant tout, liés comme les doigts d'une même main, et c'est tous les cinq qu'ils partiraient combattre.

Millardo les vit quitter la pièce dans un silence de mort, une étrange lueur de connivence dans leurs regards qui laissait comprendre qu'ils étaient d'accord sur leurs objectifs. Interpellé par leur attitude, il s'apprêtait à les retenir lorsque Lucrezia lui fit signe de ne pas intervenir.

-Laisses Millardo, ils savent très bien ce qu'ils ont à faire.

-Mais ! Nous n'en avons  même pas parl !

-Ils ont l'habitude, ils n'ont pas oublié. Ils ont appris à se battre ensembles lorsqu'ils ont eu à faire face au Libra. Laisses-les faire. 

L'ex-lieutenant fixa les deux jeunes femmes et abdiqua finalement. Elles les connaissaient bien mieux que lui…Mais il restait néanmoins surpris par cette faculté qu'ils avaient eu à se comprendre sans échanger la moindre parole.

La journée s'articula autour de la préparation au combat, comme cela avait si souvent été le cas quelques années auparavant. Les pilotes organisèrent spontanément leurs temps comme ils l'avaient fait pendant la Grande Guerre, comme si elle n'avait jamais cessé. Et dans un étrange silence certains allèrent préparer leurs amures mobiles pendant que d'autre se dirigeaient vers la salle de contrôle de la base, espérant trouver encore des informations sur leurs ennemis. La seule chose qui comptait à présent, c'était de se mettre en condition pour le combat. Tout était réglé, tout était calculé, ils avaient appris à s'organiser à cinq et à gérer leur entraînement lorsqu'ils étaient à bord du Peacemillion et ils savaient exactement ce qu'ils avaient à faire. 

Quatre, dès qu'il fut assuré que Relena serait prise en charge par Azim, se concentra sur ses objectifs et partit rejoindre Heero, Trowa et Raschid au hangar des armures mobiles.

L'après midi touchait à sa fin lorsque Heero et Duo se dirigèrent vers la salle d'entraînement, ils avaient besoin de se changer les idées. Il ne furent qu'à moitié surpris lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent Sally et Noin qui s'affrontaient à l'escrime alors que Wufei et Millardo s'échauffaient séparément.

Les deux jeunes femmes, concentrées sur leur combat ne semblèrent pas remarquer l'entrée des deux pilotes, jusqu'à ce que, dans une ultime attaque elles se touchent mutuellement, épuisées, elles tombèrent toutes deux à terre et éclatèrent d'un rire joyeux.

-Ah Sally, finit par articuler Noin, tu n'as pas démérité au combat !

-Je te retourne le compliment, fit la doctoresse tout en tendant la main à son adversaire.

Les deux jeunes femmes se relevèrent encore toutes essoufflées et se débarrassèrent de leur équipement, il était temps de laisser leur place aux autres. 

Les pilotes les regardèrent avec un air mi-amusé, mi-réprobateur, comment pouvaient-elles trouver encore des prétextes pour rire dans la situation actuelle ?

Lucrezia remarqua la première le regard des hommes posé sur elles, elle se retourna et les fixa, de ses yeux brillant d'intelligence.

-Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas parce que l'on plaisante que l'on prend tout ça à la légère.

-Voyez-vous, nous les femmes, nous avons besoin d'extérioriser ce que nous ressentons, rajouta Sally en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de sa cadette.

Elles se fixèrent alors et se remirent à nouveau à rire tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Les pilotes les regardèrent s'éloigner, perplexes.

-Je crois qu'elles sont vraiment nerveuses, dit finalement Millardo, encore tout surpris.

-Qui ne le serait pas…remarqua alors Duo tout en se dirigeant vers les tapis au sol, la seule différence avec nous, c'est qu'elles, elles s'expriment.

Et sans rien rajouter d'autre, chacun se mit à son travail. 

-Un duel ?

Heero et Duo relevèrent la tête du sac de frappe. Wufei fixait le Japonais de son regard noir brillant de défi. Heero sans rompre le contact, enleva ses gants et les jeta à son compagnon. Le natté les réceptionna sans les quitter des yeux. Cette façon qu'ils avaient de se regarder, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il aurait bien tenté de raisonner Heero, mais vu la lueur dans ses yeux, il préféra ne pas s'y aventurer. Il les vit s'éloigner tous deux et s'équiper en silence, jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes soient en position. La pointe de leurs lames s'effleurèrent alors et le combat commença.

Wufei entreprit d'abords de jauger les capacités de son adversaire en portant de petits assauts en différents points.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas tout perdu, fit-il entre deux attaques qu'Heero esquissa de nouveau. Mais je constate néanmoins que tu ne fais que parer, et bien alors ? Serais-tu devenu faible ? siffla-t-il tout en l'attaquant plus violemment.

Heero fronça les sourcils et contra son assaut avant de lancer une offensive. Il avait déjà affronté Wufei dans ses conditions, et il savait à quel point le pilote pouvait être redoutable lorsqu'il était dans un tel état de colère. Dans sa façon de combattre, il retrouvait la même haine qui l'avait habité lorsqu'il avait rejoint les rangs de l'armée de Mariemeia [2]…cela ne présageait rien de bon. Mais une question occupait l'esprit du jeune homme, qu'est ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état ?

-Et quel mal y aurait-il à ça ? Je n'ai aucune envie de rester un soldat toute ma vie ! Lança-t-il tout en effectuant une passade sur son adversaire.

Wufei, un instant prit de court, recula pour réattaquer aussitôt.

Le combat reprit de plus bel sous le regard préoccupé de Duo et Millardo qui ne les quittaient à présent plus des yeux.

Les coups se firent de plus en plus violent et les pilotes ne tardèrent pas à montrer des signes de fatigue. Après plusieurs minutes de lutte acharnée, Heero faillit et trébucha, se retrouvant ainsi à terre.

-C'est tout ce que tu as à m'offrir Heero Yuy ! cria-t-il alors qu'il armait son coup.

-Wufei Chang ! Ne vous a-t-on jamais enseigné le code de bonne conduite ! s'éleva soudain une voix qui imposait le respect.

Le chinois, surpris, fut coupé dans son élan, il jura alors et jeta avec rage son épée qui alla se planter à quelques centimètres du corps du jeune homme au sol.

Il enleva son masque et regarda avec dédain son adversaire jeté à bas.

-Je le savais. Cela n'a que trop duré, il faut en finir.

Le regard d'Heero se fit plus noir de la colère qui l'habitait déjà, il se contracta alors, s'apprêtant à répondre à l'attaque du pilote, mais à la surprise générale, Wufei lui tourna le dos et quitta aussitôt la pièce.

Une expression béate traversa un instant le visage d'Heero et si la situation n'avait pas été aussi tendue, Duo aurait explosé de rire tellement cette mimique était drôle à voir sur la tête de son ami. 

Millardo fut finalement le premier à réagir, certainement le moins stupéfait des trois. Il s'avança jusqu'au jeune homme au sol et lui offrit sa main. Heero qui était jusque là resté fixé sur la porte, releva la tête, et comme si cela était possible, afficha un air encore plus surpris. Mais en l'espace d'une seconde il se ressaisit et accepta l'aide du comte. Millardo le releva, ils se fixèrent un instant mais le prince jugea bon de ne rien rajouter, il se savait trop à l'extérieur de ce qui venait de se produire pour pouvoir porter quelque jugement que ce soit. 

-Merci, fit alors Heero tout en relâchant le bras de l'homme.

Le comte le fixa un instant stupéfait, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Voyant que son expression gênait manifestement Heero, il se reprit aussitôt et lui adressa un regard qui lui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir redevable, agrémentant son intention d'un hochement de tête.

-Je t'en prie.

Duo les rejoignit à cet instant et posa sa main contre l'épaule du pilote.

-Ca va ? fit-il d'une voix légèrement inquiète. 

Heero tourna sensiblement la tête dans sa direction et lui adressa un imperceptible signe d'affirmation. Au fil du temps, il s'était progressivement mis à accepter les marques d'attentions du pilote, et leur amitié grandissante l'avait aidé à apprécier ces gestes de tendresse de la part du natté. Il savait maintenant mesurer l'importance de tels sentiments.

Duo, poussa alors un profond soupir et le relâcha.

-Tu m'en vois rassur ! s'exclama-t-il pour redevenir aussitôt sérieux. Après Rel' voilà qu'il s'en prend à toi…

Millardo qui fixait les deux jeunes face à lui, fronça les sourcils et se perdit un instant dans ses pensées. Tout ce qu'il croyait connaître sur les pilotes de gundam venait d'être compromis en l'espace de quelques minutes. 

Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il existait entre eux des liens aussi fort et en même temps de telles tensions. Il avait vu une telle rage dans les yeux de Wufei, une telle expression meurtrière, qu'il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que le combat auquel il venait d'assister n'avait rien eu de fictif…qui aurait pu croire qu'ils puissent entre eux se vouer une telle aversion ? Et en même temps l'attitude d'Heero l'avait énormément surpris, même s'il l'avait toujours su loyal, la facilité avec laquelle il avait accepté son aide l'avait étonné…et plus encore cet étrange lien qu'il semblait exister entre Heero et Duo…de l'amiti ? Le regard qu'ils s'étaient échangés ne pouvait laisser soupçonner autre chose de moins puissant…et puis ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il remarquait la connivence qu'il y avait entre eux…tout cela était vraiment surprenant…

-Laisses tomber, fit Duo en constatant l'air préoccupé de son ami, ça fait un moment qu'il est comme ça. N'y penses plus, de toute manière il aura vite fait d'oublier son différend avec toi une fois qu'il sera au combat.

Millardo cilla alors et sortit de ses pensées pour voir Heero obtempérer aux conseils du natté.

-Tu as raison. Allons-y, fit-il en se mettant en marche vers les hangars comme si rien ne s'était produit, nous avons encore du travail.

Relena revenait du Haras, son baluchon en main, elle déambulait dans le corridor, perdue dans ses pensées, lorsqu'elle tomba sur Wufei. Elle posa son regard sur lui et un frisson la parcouru soudain. Il était en colère. Le pilote, dès qu'il l'aperçut infléchit sa trajectoire et se dirigea droit sur elle d'un pas appuyé. Une telle rage émanait de sa personne que s'en était presque palpable, gagnée par une crainte inexpliquée, le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballa et elle se mit à reculer, mais au moment ou Wufei arrivait à sa hauteur, elle se trouva acculée au mur. 

La princesse sursauta en sentant l'obstacle derrière elle. Elle détourna un instant son intention du pilote, au moment même où celui-ci planta ses poings de part et d'autre de sa tête en faisant trembler la façade. Le cœur de Relena sauta un battement, elle se raidit d'un seul coup et lâcha prise, laissant son baluchon tomber au sol. Elle releva alors les yeux sur l'homme qui la maintenait à sa mercie. L'éclair noir qui traversa le regard de Wufei la frappa de plein fouet. Cette lueur, c'était la même que celle qu'elle avait vue dans les yeux de Onze. La douleur de son épaule se réveilla soudain. Spontanément, elle plaqua une de ses mains contre sa cicatrise et se recroquevilla pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri de douleur. Mais loin s'en fallait pour que son apparente souffrance ne l'arrête, il était temps qu'il mette les choses au point avec la princesse pacifiste.

Le pilote, avec une délicatesse déplacée, lui releva alors le menton pour qu'elle le regarde.

-Comment tant de gens ont-ils pu penser que tu saurais préserver la paix ? fit-il d'une voix bien trop calme pour être honnête. Vois-tu, moi je n'ai jamais cru en toi, enfin, si, à la vérité cela m'est arrivé une fois [3]. Mais je me suis rendu compte que je n'aurais pas dû écouter Heero. Il n'était plus vraiment lui-même. La vérité c'est qu'à cause de toi il a fait des choix stupides, des choix qui vont finir par lui coûter cher.

-Co…comment, bafouilla-t-elle complètement perdue.

Et sans crier garde, le visage un instant plus serein du jeune homme redevint aussi sombre que l'abîme.

-Quittes-le ! lui cria-t-il soudain en resserrant sa poigne sur son menton.

Les pupilles de la jeune princesse se rétractèrent et elle resta un instant le souffle coupé. Que pouvait-elle faire face à autant de haine ? Pourquoi Wufei la détestait-il à ce point ? Elle avait peur, elle était terrorisée par le regard noir de mépris de cet homme, cependant elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en prendre à ceux qu'elle aimait, ça, elle ne le permettrait jamais. D'un seul coup, la crainte sembla disparaître de ses yeux qui s'illuminèrent d'une volonté insoupçonnée. Elle se redressa alors et le fixa avec une force qui déstabilisa un instant le chinois.

-Jamais je ne ferais une telle chose, rétorqua-t-elle en pesant sur chacun de ses mots toute la profondeur de ses sentiments.

Wufei vit la lueur qui traversa ses yeux à cet instant. Son visage se teinta alors de contrariété et ses lèvres se pincèrent, ça n'allait pas être facile de la faire lâcher prise. 

Sans qu'il s'y attende, la jeune fille le repoussa alors et tenta de fuir, mais le pilote réagir prestement et la rattrapa par le bras avant de la plaquer à nouveau contre le mur, Relena tenta de lui échapper, mais il n'eut aucun mal à l'immobiliser. Après plusieurs minutes de lutte, haletante et faiblissante, la jeune fille finit par cesser de se débattre. Elle n'essaya même pas de crier ou d'appeler au secours, sachant pertinemment que Wufei l'en aurait empêché avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de prononcer une syllabe. C'est alors que son regard se figea et qu'elle sentit à quel point elle était vulnérable. Le pilote vit aussitôt le signe qu'il guettait et sans plus attendre l'attaqua là où cela lui ferait le plus mal.

-Regardes-toi, contemples à quel point tu es faible. Ca te plait de jouer à la petite princesse, de faire croire à tous que tu peux les sauver ? souffla-t-il d'une voix suave au creux de son oreille. Pour qui tu te prends ! cria-t-il soudain avec autorité, faisant une peur effroyable à Relena qui, complètement à bout de nerfs, se mit bientôt à trembler. Tu te prends pour une divinité hein ? Tu te crois, meilleure que nous avec tes belles paroles ! Hein ? Et qu'est ce que ça t'a apporté, qui est ce que ça a sauv ? Tu veux que je te le dise ? Personne ! s'emporta-t-il un peu plus fort.

Relena, les yeux baissés, et les lèvres tremblantes, versa bientôt des larmes silencieuses, mêlées de peur et de peine. Wufei avait raison, qu'avait-elle semée sur son passage mise à part mort et destruction…faible…elle était faible…ils mourraient tous…par sa faute…

Le pilote, en voyant ses premières larmes tomber réalisa alors qu'il avait gagné, elle serait prête à croire tout ce qu'il lui dirait à présent.

-Heero n'a rien à faire avec toi, dit-il d'une voix méprisante…les femmes, des êtres faibles et sans intérêt…murmura-t-il soudain d'une voix étrangement douloureuse.

Relena, malgré son état, remarqua ce changement de ton et releva la tête dans un brouillard de larmes. Dès qu'il eut capté son regard, Wufei la saisit d'un geste sec par les épaules tout en plongeant toute sa colère dans ses yeux.

-Tu tiens à ce qu'il devienne comme moi ! 

Le jeune homme desserra alors insensiblement sa poigne, et dans une tentative désespérée, Relena rassembla ses dernières forces et tenta de se libérer. Et cela fonctionna. 

Sans chercher à comprendre par quel miracle elle avait réussi, seulement guidée par son instinct, elle prit la fuite. La jeune fille emprunta la première direction qui s'offrit à elle. Courir, courir pour ne plus s'arrêter, partir le plus loin possible d'ici, fuir cette atroce douleur qui venait de lui transpercer le cœur. Une seule chose arrivait à se détacher de son esprit torturé, c'était les paroles de Wufei qui résonnaient en échos…_Il n'a rien à faire avec toi, ce n'est plus qu'un faible, ça va lui coûter cher…_soudain le ton du pilote revint la frapper : _Tu tiens à ce qu'il devienne comme moi !_

-Oh mon dieu ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ! s'exclama-t-elle tout en se prenant le visage à deux mains pour contenir un nouveau flot de larmes.

Au-delà de la peur que Wufei avait provoquée en elle, il venait de frapper quelque chose de bien plus profond et un horrible doute envahissait à présent la jeune femme. Et s'il avait raison ? Si elle compromettait sa vie en le rendant plus « humain » ? Après tout, il n'avait pas tort lorsqu'il disait que sa politique n'avait mené à rien…cela signifierait-il qu'elle avait tort ? Que croire en des choses telles que la paix ou l'amour n'étaient que signe d'une quelconque faiblesse, pire encore, que cela menait irrémédiablement vers la mort et la souffrance…d'ailleurs comment Heero avait-il réagit à l'annonce de cette guerre ? Il s'était renfermé. Etait-il comme Wufei, croyait-il lui aussi que les sentiments et la sensibilité n'étaient que de mauvaises choses ? Cherchait-il à se préserver en agissant ainsi ?…elle ne savait plus, elle était perdue…elle avait si mal…

La princesse, fuyant aveuglément, déboucha soudain au tournant d'un virage et se heurta contre quelque chose. Elle eut instinctivement un mouvement de recul et dégagea aussitôt ses mains pour relever la tête. Relena laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle rencontra face à elle le visage de son frère. Elle resta paralysée. Elle vit alors l'expression de Millardo, un instant figée dans la surprise, se teinter soudain d'une vive inquiétude.

-Relena, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? fit-il d'une voix qu'il tenta vainement de garder assurée.

La jeune fille recula aussitôt, sur la défensive. Elle vit bien le trouble dans lequel elle venait de plonger son frère, et sa peine sous jacente. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait pas s'appuyer sur lui, elle ne pouvait s'appuyer sur personne. 

-Millardo…je suis désolée, ne te mêles pas de ça…articula-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. 

Le regard du prince se brisa alors, laissant apparaître sa propre peur. Relena avait l'air si désespérée, si meurtrie…jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça, et il avait tout d'un coup terriblement peur pour elle, il avait peur de ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux. 

Sans plus attendre, il tenta de la retenir, mais la jeune fille fit volte face et repartit à toute allure, la peur lui donnant une rapidité féline. Relena, encore concentrée sur son frère, ne vit pas le pilote qui se mit en travers de son chemin. Et alors qu'elle se croyait hors de toute atteinte, elle sentit soudain quelqu'un la réceptionner souplement et la serrer contre lui. Relena, trop surprise et trop effrayée de constater qui venait de l'attraper, eut un léger moment de flottement. Elle releva finalement la tête et constata qu'elle ne s'était malheureusement pas trompée. Heero, qui la fixait, le visage crispé par l'angoisse. Ses yeux, rendus encore plus froid par l'inquiétude, avaient aussitôt capté son regard et semblaient à présent la sonder au plus profond d'elle-même. Non pas ça. Pas Heero, c'était trop dur. La princesse qui s'était un instant figée, céda à la panique et se mit à se débattre farouchement.

-Non, laisses-moi ! cria-t-elle tout en tentant de lui échapper.

Mais le jeune homme ne se laissa pas impressionner, et par des gestes vifs, mais sans aucune violence, la bloqua contre le mur.

-Relena ! Que s'est-il pass ! fit-il d'un ton autoritaire tout en l'obligeant à le regarder.

La princesse à bout de souffle, resta un instant sans voix, complètement paralysée par les yeux du pilote, brûlant d'une colère incroyable, mais qui n'était pas dirigée contre elle, elle le savait. Heero était complètement hors de lui. 

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se fixer dans un silence de mort, seulement perturbés par leurs respirations courtes. 

Il luttait, Heero luttait pour faire entendre raison à Relena, il voulait savoir pourquoi elle était si désespérée, pourquoi elle le regardait avec crainte, de quoi avait-elle donc si peur ? Le pilote, pendant un instant la sentit céder, son regard commençait à s'éclaircir, inconsciemment il baissa sa garde. Quelle ne fut pas son erreur. Aussitôt les yeux de la princesse se noircirent comme jamais auparavant et elle le repoussa avec violence. Scotché, Heero fut incapable de quelque mouvement que ce soit. Relena, ainsi libérée s'éloigna aussitôt, mais dès qu'elle fut à une distance raisonnable, elle se retourna et fit face au pilote. Elle était désolée, désolée d'avoir dû abuser de la confiance qu'il avait en elle. Une lueur de tristesse traversa son regard pour que la peur et l'incertitude reprennent aussi vite le dessus, elle se détourna alors et s'enfuit.

Duo, qui avait observé toute la scène s'anima soudain en voyant la princesse s'enfuir. Il tourna la tête d'un air complètement affolé, droite gauche, gauche droite. Mais pourquoi personne ne réagissait ! 

-Hey les mecs ! Mais réagissez bon sang ! s'exclama-t-il en s'adressant respectivement Heero et Millardo complètement amorphe.

Les concernés se regardèrent alors comme deux abrutis, mais cela ne fit pas du tout rire le natté, bien au contraire.

-Faut que je vous fasse un dessin ou quoi ! Relena vient de se faire la malle ! Elle a besoin que quelqu'un aille la chercher, l'un de vous deux, insista-t-il en voyant que cela n'avait toujours pas plus d'effet.

Heero sembla alors reprendre une teinte un peu plus vivante et fixa Millardo qui répondit à sa demande silencieuse.

-Je n'irais pas à sa rencontre. Ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux…ne présage rien de bon, fit-il en regardant plus intensément Heero. Cependant il est inutile que j'y aille, parce qu'il est clair qu'elle ne me dira rien.

Heero fit face encore quelques secondes au comte puis se retourna finalement et prit la direction des hangars.

Duo, le regarda faire, sidéré. Mais il se ressaisit prestement et courut jusqu'à lui.

-Heero ! Non mais ça va pas ! 

Voyant que son injonction n'avait aucun effet, le pilote se saisit de toute son audace et se planta devant son ami.

-Hey mon pote ! C'est pas la bonne route par ici, c'est dans l'autre direction que tu dois aller ! dit-il en indiquant le couloir sur sa gauche.

Heero, qui avait jusque là gardé son regard fixe droit devant lui, planta ses yeux dans ceux du natté. Duo en eut le souffle coupé. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas le croire. Heero n'allait pas faire ça.. 

Cloué sur place, le natté ne cilla même pas lorsque le soldat au regard de glace se décala pour poursuivre son chemin. Passé le choc, un sentiment profond mêlé de colère et de peine l'envahit, il fit volte face et regarda le pilote qui s'éloignait.

-Tu es en train de faire la plus grosse erreur de ta vie ! cria-t-il soudain, les points serrés, bouillonnant de rage. 

Au plus profond de lui, Duo espéra qu'à cet instant Heero allait réagir…mais il n'en fut rien, le jeune homme poursuivit sa route, comme un automate parfaitement réglé. Exactement comme ces petits robots à la démarche raide, tant et si bien que Duo fut incapable de noter l'impact de ses paroles sur son ami qui se figea néanmoins un peu plus. Heero, le visage fermé et le regard impénétrable poursuivit sa route, mais à l'intérieur il venait d'être frappé en plein cœur. 

_Ce n'est pas à moi que reviens cette décision…_

_-_T'es qu'un con ! lâcha le natté d'une voix brisée avant de disparaître à la poursuite de la jeune fille.

Heero accusa le coup et la lame s'enfonça un peu plus…

Duo courut un moment à la recherche de la princesse, l'appelant, mais ne recevant que pour seule réponse, l'écho de sa voix. Volatilisée. Le nattée soupira, dépité, et s'arrêta à une intersection.

_C'est pas vrai, c'est un véritable enfer. Mais qu'est ce qui leur prend ? Que s'est-il pass ?_

Duo ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, cela ne servait à rien de se poser de telles questions, il n'en avait pas les réponses. Le jeune homme se reprit et son regard se teinta de détermination. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve, il n'y avait aucune autre alternative…Mais où chercher ? C'est alors qu'il lui sembla entendre un sanglot. Il s'immobilisa aussitôt, se demandant si ce n'était pas son imaginaire qui débordait un peu trop. Mais cette hypothèse fut vite démentie par un nouveau murmure, le natté se tourna immédiatement vers l'origine du bruit et se retrouva face à la chambre de la ministre. Il était devant la chambre de Relena ! Il avait parcouru toute la résidence et il n'avait même pas songé à sa chambre ! 

_Maxwell t'es vraiment qu'un crétin ! _se reprocha-t-il avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur ce qui l'attendait derrière la porte.

Le jeune homme pénétra précautionneusement dans la pièce, si bien que la princesse ne l'entendit pas entrer. Il l'observa un instant, assise contre son lit, les jambes relevées et la tête dissimulée dans ses bras, c'était tout juste si on la remarquait. Relena aussi avait appris ça, elle aussi savait l'attitude à adopter lorsque l'on voulait se fondre dans le décor, disparaître aux yeux de tous pour être enfin seul face à son malheur…il avait été ainsi, comme elle…mais c'était une mauvaise chose, et il ne la laisserait faire.

-C'est vrai que la vue est pas mal d'ici, mais moi, à choisir j'aurais plutôt opté pour les bras d'Heero, intervint alors une voix au ton léger.

La jeune fille sursauta et se retrouva en un instant sur ses pieds, sur la défensive. Les pilotes de gundams avaient la fâcheuse habitude de la prendre par surprise. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et Duo fut à son tour frappé par ce qu'il vit. Comprenant qu'on lisait en ce moment en elle comme à livre ouvert, Relena rompit immédiatement le contact et se décida à partir d'ici le plus vite possible. Mais Duo, ayant immédiatement cerné l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, réagit plus rapidement.

-Attends ! l'appela-t-il d'une voix angoissée.

Relena se figea un instant, trop surprise qu'il ait ainsi anticipé son action.

-On passe un deal toi et moi, je ne m'approche pas d'avantage et toi tu ne disparais pas, rajouta-t-il aussitôt en la fixant avec détermination.

En d'autres circonstances, Relena aurait laissé échapper un soupir de résignation, mais elle n'en avait vraiment pas le cœur. Elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse, qu'on l'oublie un instant, que son cœur meurtris et son esprit torturé puissent enfin apaiser leurs souffrances, qu'elle puisse enfin trouver réponse à cet horrible doute qui la prenait au ventre.  Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle n'avait pas la force d'affronter encore Duo, surtout pas Duo. Mais elle avait vu son regard, elle connaissait cette lueur…si elle avait le malheur de s'enfuir, il la poursuivrait sans relâche…elle n'avait pas le choix.

La princesse releva alors les yeux vers lui.

-Ne t'approches pas…fit-elle d'une voix faible et résignée tout en se tournant de nouveau vers l'extérieur.

A son attitude, le jeune homme comprit que cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait pas l'aider. Elle n'avait même pas réagit à son intervention, pas un regard menaçant, pas une once de colère…Relena semblait complètement perdue…Bien au-delà de sa peine, c'est cette peur que Duo perçut en elle, comme si toutes ces angoisses et toutes ses chimères venaient de l'assaillir au même instant, l'ébranlant toute entière. Et il était clair qu'elle ne tenait pas à ce que d'autre partage ce combat intérieur…Tant pis, il la laisserait à sa peine, cela semblait être la seule solution. Il devait avoir confiance en elle.

-Très bien, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je te laisse seule…

A cette annonce, la princesse se retourna spontanément, surprise. Duo la regarda et il sut qu'il avait pris la meilleure décision. Ses yeux se firent plus confiant et se teintèrent de douceur.

-Juste une chose, promets-moi que tu ne vas pas disparaître ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre de grave.

A sa question, le natté crut voir un sourire traverser son regard.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne ferais rien d'autre qui puisse vous détourner de votre mission…Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller…rajouta-t-elle en constatant que le regard de son ami s'était troublé à ses dernières paroles. 

-Ton courage est tout à ton honneur, princesse…fit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement. Nous nous battrons corps et âme pour défendre Sank, je t'en fais la promesse.

Un sourire sincère éclaira alors faiblement le visage de la jeune fille.

-Merci Duo…

Le pilote lui rendit son geste avant de faire demi-tour et de quitter la pièce.

*****************************

Heero ne prononça plus un mot de la soirée, si ce n'est pour confirmer quelque ordre de mission ou autre réglage des armures mobiles. Le départ était fixé le lendemain à cinq heures et ils travaillèrent tous jusque tard dans la nuit. L'accrochage de la princesse avec les trois pilotes n'aurait pas dû être ébruité, mais c'était sans compter sur Noin qui remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son homme. Cependant Millardo n'avait pas voulu lui parler, sachant que s'il l'avait fait, Lucrezia serait immédiatement allée auprès de sa sœur ce qui n'était certainement pas la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment. Inquiète, Noin alla se confier à Sally, et de fil en aiguille, la rumeur finit par s'étendre.

Tous se tournèrent alors vers Heero qui eut toute la peine du monde à leur dissimuler son trouble. 

Meurtris par son affrontement avec Relena, il n'avait à cet instant envie que d'une seule chose : s'isoler. Se retrouver seul pour pouvoir mettre au clair ce qui venait de se passer. Tout était allé trop vite, tout se bousculait en lui, des sentiments, des pensées, tout s'emmêlait dans un brouilly absolument incompréhensible. Sous sa façade de marbre, Heero était sur le point d'exploser. Ce que l'on lui demandait là était au-delà de ses capacités, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas afficher l'attitude qu'il avait acquise aux cotés de la princesse ces dernières semaines, étrangement douce et sereine. Le pilote se renferma donc et devint aussi impénétrable que la pierre. Tous surent alors qu'il s'était produit quelque chose de grave entre lui et la princesse.

Quatre voulut aussitôt aller voir la jeune fille pour se rendre compte par lui-même de ce qui s'était réellement passé, mais Duo le pris à part et l'en dissuada.

Au fil des heures Relena finit par s'apaiser un peu, mais c'était plus par dépit que par une réelle amélioration de son moral. Elle avait néanmoins réussit à mettre certaines choses au clair, il lui fallait prendre du recul avant de décider comment elle allait se positionner par rapport à ce conflit, mais avant tout, il fallait qu'elle préserve Heero. En aucun cas elle ne voulait qu'il lui arrive malheur, elle préférait trop prendre au sérieux les paroles de Wufei plutôt que de les négliger. Cependant, plus le temps passait et plus un doute grandissait en elle. Et s'il ne rentrait pas ? S'il avait trop bien interprété son geste et qu'il ne voulait plus l'approcher ? Cette simple idée lui enserra le cœur, mais elle se ressaisit aussitôt, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller. Après tout, c'était peut être une bonne chose, tout serait plus simple ainsi, quoiqu'il en soit, il était hors de question qu'il reste dans le salon ou dieu sait où pour prendre les quelques heures de repos qu'il lui restait avant le départ pour Sank. La princesse inspira profondément et se releva de son fauteuil, il fallait qu'elle s'assure qu'Heero revienne jusqu'à cette chambre. La jeune fille s'arrêta à la salle de bain et se passa un coup d'eau fraîche sur le visage afin de le raffermir et de faire disparaître toutes ces affreuses rougeurs causées par ses larmes. Elle s'arrangea comme elle le put et dès que l'effet lui parut à peu près correct, elle prit son courage à deux mains et sortit de l'enceinte protectrice de sa chambre. A cette heure-ci, la résidence était sombre, Relena n'alluma cependant pas la lumière et déambula dans la pénombre des couloirs, ce soir, elle trouvait la nuit étrangement rassurante. La jeune fille se dirigea d'abord vers la salle de réunion mais n'y trouva personne, elle passa alors par le salon qui n'était pas plus animé. Un peu découragée, elle décida de s'arrêter à la cuisine afin de prendre au passage de quoi satisfaire ce que son corps ne cessait de lui crier depuis déjà plusieurs heures : à manger. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle trouva Trowa et Quatre sur le plan de travail, en train de confectionner des sandwichs ! C'était bien le dernier endroit où elle s'attendait à trouver quelqu'un ! D'un seul coup son cœur s'emballa, et si Quatre arrivait à percevoir sa douleur ! Mais la jeune fille se força à rester calme, il ne pouvait pas deviner comme ça toutes les émotions des gens, cela ne lui était possible que lorsque les personnes avaient un moment de faiblesse ou qu'il rentrait en contact physique avec elles…de toute manière, s'il devait savoir quelque chose, le mal était déjà fait…Relena se donna du courage et vint à leur rencontre du plus naturellement possible. Les pilotes relevèrent la tête vers la princesse et elle eut aussitôt l'intuition qu'ils savaient quelque chose, mais décida de faire abstraction de ses doutes, ce n'était pas le moment de faire un pas de travers.

-Tu n'es pas encore couchée ? lui fit alors Quatre tout en la regardant avec une certaine appréhension.

Mais la jeune fille ne se laissa pas faire, bien décidée à n'impliquer personne d'autre dans cette histoire.

-Non, je commençais à me faire du souci en ne vous voyant pas rentrer, vous en avez pour longtemps encore ?

-Deux heures tout au plus, de toute manière, après 1h, j'ai donné l'ordre à ce que tout le monde aille prendre du repos.

La princesse sourit faiblement.

-Heureusement que tu es là. L'un de vous deux pourrait-il dire à Heero qu'il me réveille lorsqu'il sera de retour, j'aurais besoin de lui parler.

-Bien sûr, je n'oublierais pas. Tiens, fit-il alors en lui tendant un de ces sandwiches, manges, tu en as besoin.

Relena se crispa soudain, si Quatre venait à la toucher, il risquait de tout découvrir. Mais d'un autre coté, si elle refusait, la signification était tout aussi claire…ils soupçonnaient quelque chose, elle en aurait mis sa main à couper…En l'espace d'une seconde sa décision fut prise, elle tendit sa main et se saisit de son repas d'un geste trop vif pour que Quatre puisse la toucher.

-Bien, je vais vous laisser, dit-elle un peu confuse. Bon courage et merci pour le sandwiche ! les salua-t-elles avant de disparaître aussitôt de la cuisine.

Les deux pilotes se regardèrent alors et attendirent que le son de ses pas ait disparu avant de prendre la parole.

-Elle m'inquiète…tu as vu la façon dont elle a évité mon contact ?

-Moi je l'ai trouvé plutôt sûre d'elle. Quatre, elle n'a peut être tout simplement pas envie que tu perçoives ses pensées, et je trouve ça plutôt légitime.

-Tu sais très bien qu'il m'est impossible de lire comme ça dans le cœur des gens, seulement là, elle semblait avoir tellement peur que je puisse le faire qu'elle a préféré éviter tout risque…dit-il avec tristesse.

Trowa s'arrêta alors et fixa son ami.

-Quoi qui ait pu se passer tout à l'heure, je trouve qu'elle a plutôt bien assimilé, ce qui signifie que ce n'était certainement pas aussi grave. Quatre, fit-il en voyant que son argumentation n'avait pas l'air de le convaincre davantage, ne t'en fais pas, il ne peut rien lui arriver ici.

Le petit blond se ressaisit au ton du jeune homme, il se redressa et lui adressa un faible sourire.

-Tu as probablement raison, je dois encore trop m'inquiéter.

Trowa répondit imperceptiblement à son geste puis se saisit du plateau.

-Allons-y, nous avons un message à transmettre à Heero.

Relena veilla encore un moment, mais gagnée par la fatigue, elle finit par s'assoupir dans le fauteuil. A une heure du matin, le pilote pénétra dans la chambre, son attention fut aussitôt attirée par la faible lumière de la lampe de chevet mais personne ne se trouvait dans le lit. Il vit alors un peu plus loin, dans la pénombre, le corps recroquevillé de la princesse. Relena avait dû vouloir l'attendre mais elle n'avait pas résisté à la fatigue, le jeune homme s'approcha en silence et contempla la princesse endormie. Mais l'espoir qui était né en lui lorsque Trowa était venu lui annoncer la demande de Relena s'envola aussitôt…elle avait l'air si tourmenté, même le sommeil ne semblait pas avoir apaisé le mal qu'il avait vu en elle, cette douleur qui semblait avoir saisit son cœur…ce qui l'inquiétait, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas voulu lui en parler, mais ça allait même plus loin que ça, elle semblait ne plus vouloir qu'il s'approche d'elle…une seule question le hantait à présent : Pourquoi ? 

La princesse tressaillit alors et souffla quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Heero fut soudain prit de l'irrésistible envie de la serrer dans ses bras et de la réconforter, mais il se retint d'essayer car il savait que cela pouvait ne faire qu'empirer la situation. Aussi blessée que Relena avait été, il avait également vu en elle sa détermination et il ne savait que trop bien qu'agir ainsi ne ferait certainement qu'empirer les choses entre eux…de plus l'essentiel était que la princesse reste en sécurité, ce que Duo lui avait confirmé. C'était le plus important…il n'avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire : prendre sur lui.

Cependant il ne pouvait pas la laisser dormir dans cette position inconfortable, surtout qu'elle n'était pas encore rétablie. Il hésita un instant entre la porter jusqu'au lit ou la réveiller, mais il opta finalement pour la deuxième solution, plus correcte vis à vis de la situation.

Le pilote allait lui effleurer le visage, mais il se ravisa et la saisit par l'épaule sans même la secouer, il la savait tellement tendue qu'elle se réveillerait au moindre contact.

-Relena, réveilles-toi, l'appela-t-il tout de même pour ne pas trop la surprendre.

La jeune fille sursauta aussitôt qu'elle sentit quelqu'un la toucher et ouvrit grand les yeux, sur le qui-vive, elle s'apaisa néanmoins en reconnaissant la voix qui venait de prononcer son nom.

-Heero…murmura-t-elle dans un léger moment de flottement qui suivit son brusque réveil. 

Mais la princesse se ressaisit immédiatement et afficha un air détaché qui dissimulait difficilement sa peine sous-jacente.

-Je t'attendais. Je te laisse le lit, tu n'as que peu de temps de repos, lui dit-elle sur un ton sec qui la faisait souffrir davantage à chaque syllabe. 

Mais il fallait qu'elle reste forte. 

Heero la fixa un instant, le ton qu'elle avait employé l'avait frappé au plus profond de lui-même, mais il ne devait rien lui laisser transparaître et il trouva, comme seule parade à cela, la colère. 

-Hors de question ! Tu es encore convalescente, et je ne te laisserais pas dans ce fauteuil, où tu partages ce lit avec moi, ou je sors de cette chambre ! 

Relena sursauta à ces paroles et une fraction de secondes laissa transparaître à jour la souffrance que ses mots lui affligeaient. Cette fois il était bien en colère contre elle, et il ne lui facilitait vraiment pas la tâche. Heero regretta aussitôt le ton acide qu'il venait d'employer, mais quel idiot il faisait ! Comme si agir de la sorte allait apaiser leurs peines inavouées, car son attitude ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il avait déjà vu en elle; Elle aussi souffrait de cette situation. 

-Très bien, parvint-elle à dire aussitôt qu'elle eut repris son contrôle.

La jeune fille se leva alors et d'une démarche aussi souple que son état de tension le permettait, elle se dirigea jusqu'au lit.

Heero se changea puis vint se glisser sous les draps. Il avait toute la place qu'il pouvait désirer, Relena s'était recroquevillée à l'autre extrémité du grand lit…son cœur se serra inévitablement en pensant aux dernières nuits qu'ils avaient passées ensemble…avant c'était plutôt le matelas et les couvertures qui avaient toute

 la place…Le jeune homme avait beau essayer de comprendre, il n'arrivait à tirer qu'une seule chose de tout ça : de la souffrance.

Et il éteignit la lumière.

*****************************

La nuit fut très courte. Heero se leva comme il s'était couch : Les yeux grand ouvert. Sans en éprouver la moindre gêne, il se déplaça dans la pénombre, rassemblant ses affaires, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Le pilote repassa par la chambre et sortit sans détourner un instant son regard vers la jeune fille, il savait très bien qu'elle non plus n'avait pas fermé l'œil. 

Ils se retrouvèrent à sept dans la cuisine à avaler un petit déjeuner sommaire, seuls Raschid et Quatre étaient absent, occupés à préparer le départ de l'unité Maganac. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé, mais à voir la mine d'Heero, tous surent que le problème ne semblait pas s'être résolu durant leur intermède, ajouté à cela, le stress du combat à venir les gagnait peu à peu. Car même s'ils étaient avant tout des soldats, leurs vies étaient définitivement différentes de celle qu'ils avaient eut deux ans auparavant, et même s'ils étaient restés fidèles à leurs engagements, partir au combat impliquait incontestablement plus de risques, car à présent, leurs vies étaient liées à d'autres. 

Un quart d'heure après, ils étaient tous aux hangars, les Gundams furent les derniers appareils à êtres mis en soute. Ils étaient parés au départ. Tous les hommes se réunirent alors une dernière fois autour de leur chef.

-Bien, tout le monde sait exactement ce qu'il a à faire ?

Une approbation silencieuse confirma sa demande. Le visage du prince du désert se fit alors plus doux.

-Mes amis soyez prudent, et n'oubliez pas, nous nous battons pour préserver, pas pour tuer. Je ne veux déplorer la perte d'aucun d'entre vous.

-Vous en faites pas maître Quatre, on en a vu d'autres !

-Ouais, nous sommes le peuple nomade du désert, ont est des coriaces !

Le jeune chef sourit à l'emportement de ses hommes, ils étaient inestimables à ses yeux.

-Tient, voilà la dernière personne qui manquait encore à l'appel ! fit alors Azim en indiquant d'un signe de menton une jeune fille, enveloppé dans un châle, qui venait à leur rencontre.

Quatre se tourna aussitôt vers ses hommes. 

-Allez-y, nous vous suivons.

-Amusez-vous bien les gars ! les salua Azim alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les transporteurs.

-C'est bien à toi de dire ça ! répliqua alors un des soldats. Pourquoi c'est pas moi qui suis resté avec la minette ?  fit-il avec une moue faussement triste.

Le Maganac resté au sol fit un dernier signe à son unité puis se tourna vers la princesse en approche.

Relena n'avait pas pu les laisser partir sans leur avoir dit au revoir, elle n'en pouvait plus de rester sourde aux appels de son cœur. Une dernière fois, elle décida d'écouter ses émotions. Même si à cet instant, elle était certainement bien plus vulnérable qu'hier, et prête à céder à sa peine. Ces quelques heures avec Heero l'avaient bien plus éprouvée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, cela avait été un véritable supplice. Le sentir proche, percevoir son trouble tout en sachant qu'il lui était interdit de s'approcher de lui…elle était au bout du rouleau, et bien qu'elle essaya du mieux qu'elle put de dissimuler sa faiblesse, elle n'échappa à personne.

La princesse s'arrêta à distance raisonnable des dix membres qui comptait pour la plupart d'entre eux parmi les gens qui avaient le plus d'importance à ses yeux.

-Je vous en prie, faites attention…n'oubliez pas de préserver votre vie…dit-elle d'une voix qui se brisa à ses dernières paroles.

Relena se maudit aussitôt de ne pas réussir à mieux se contrôler, elle baissa la tête, tentant ainsi de dissimuler les émotions qui prenaient peu à peu le dessus. Tous l'observèrent, silencieux, touchés par sa sincérité. La jeune fille cependant, ne perçut pas leur silence de la même manière, au bord des larmes elle était sur le point de s'enfuir lorsqu'elle sentit l'un d'entre eux s'approcher d'elle. Relena releva la tête et ses yeux inondés de tristesse rencontrèrent le regard chaleureux du natté. Elle gratifia Duo d'un faible sourire, soulagée que ce ne soit pas quelqu'un d'autre qui l'ait surprise à sa peine. Le jeune homme lui sourit à son tour et se rapprocha davantage pour la serrer avec précaution dans ses bras. Un instant surprise par son attention, Relena répondit à son étreinte et s'offrit le luxe de s'abandonner quelques secondes dans ses bras.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller, lui murmura-t-il en la sentant enfin accepter le soutient qu'il lui offrait. Tout finira par s'arranger, j'en suis persuadé. J'ai toute confiance en toi princesse, je sais que quoi que tu fasses, c'est pour le bien de ceux que tu aimes, pour son bien, fit-il alors qu'ils desserraient leur étreinte.

Ils restèrent encore quelques secondes à se fixer, jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire prenne vie sur le visage de la jeune fille. Les paroles de Duo lui avaient fait tant de bien, cela était tellement rassurant de pouvoir sentir son regard rempli d'affection sans craindre une quelconque obligation de se justifier.

-Merci Duo, fit-elle simplement. Sois prudent…

-T'en fais par pour ça Lena, lui dit-il dans un sourire tout en s'écartant d'elle.

Le regard de la princesse, un peu revigoré, tomba alors sur Quatre. Il n'osait pas venir à sa rencontre, son geste, hier soir n'avait pas dû lui échapper. Elle s'avança alors dans sa direction, elle prenait peut être un risque mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir sans lui avoir souhaité bonne chance. La jeune fille étreignit son ami avec tendresse puis fit ses adieux aux autres personnes…jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve face à Heero. Le pilote la fixait avec dureté, parfaitement immobile. Face à son regard, Relena n'eut pas la force de jouer la comédie. C'était tellement douloureux pour elle de le voir avec cette expression de marbre, même si c'était peut être là le seul moyen de lui sauver la vie…ces maudites armures mobiles. 

-Surtout fais attention à toi…restes en vie, fit-elle d'un air désolé.

Elle était tellement désolée de ne pas avoir sut le protéger, d'avoir négligé la guerre et au final d'avoir dû blesser ce cœur qu'il avait eu le courage de lui ouvrit…elle était vraiment pitoyable. 

La jeune fille cilla et sursauta en se rendant compte qu'elle était plantée devant Heero à se morfondre comme une idiote. Son cœur s'emballa alors et son regard se teinta de crainte, qu'est ce qu'elle était en train de faire ! Paniquée, Relena fit volte face.

Tout se passa alors très vite, Heero réagit en une fraction de seconde, la saisissant par le poignet, il l'attira vers lui et avec un geste aussi délicat que la vitesse de son action le permettait, l'embrassa. Relena resta un instant le souffle coupé par la stupéfaction, les yeux agrandis de surprise. Elle sentit soudain à travers la main qui enserrait son poignet, le cœur du pilote qui battait à toute vitesse. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tienne tant à elle ? Elle n'en pouvait plus de le faire souffrir ainsi. 

Vaincue, elle n'hésita pas une seconde de plus et se laissa allez à son étreinte. Heero la relâcha alors et éleva ses deux mains qui emprisonnèrent dans un geste tendre le visage de la princesse. Leur baiser se fit plus passionné et Relena glissa doucement sa main contre la nuque du jeune homme.

Les autres les fixèrent, stupéfait. La réaction d'Heero les avait tous surprit, lui qui d'habitude était un garçon si discret et maître de lui-même ! Il leur prouvait, une fois de plus, à quel point il tenait à Relena. Duo fut le premier à afficher un large sourire, il était temps que son ami se décide à prendre les choses en main ! Les autres suivirent le mouvement, tous content de voir que cet accrochage entre eux deux était terminé…tous, sauf Wufei dont le regard semblait se noircir davantage au fil des secondes, ce qui n'échappa pas à Trowa. 

Le chinois n'en revenait pas ! Relena semblait avoir tenu toute une nuit et voilà qu'elle venait de tout foutre en l'air en cinq minutes ! Avait-il eu trop d'estime pour elle ? Mais bon sang, il fallait qu'elle se remue ! Heero n'était pas du tout prêt à aller se battre, il était complètement ailleurs ! Elle tenait vraiment à ce qu'il meurt !

Le couple se sépara alors, Heero plongea aussitôt son regard dans celui de la princesse et ses yeux confirmèrent ce qu'il avait ressentit dans ses gestes : Elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner de lui. Mais quelque chose l'obligeait à agir de la sorte…quelque chose ou quelqu'un…soudain il la sentit se tendre, le temps qu'il pose son regard sur le reste de son visage et il n'avait plus la même personne en face de lui. 

Par-dessus l'épaule d'Heero, elle venait de rencontrer le regard de Wufei, le regard noir et menaçant du pilote. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle venait de faire ! Comment avait-elle pu se laisser aller aux bras d'Heero ! Etait-elle inconsciente ? ! Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, c'était trop dangereux !

Le jeune homme un instant surpris, se ressaisit et enserra un peu plus fermement le visage de la princesse.

-Relena, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Que se passe-t-il ? Quelqu'un t'as-t-il menac ? De quoi as-tu peur ? termina-t-il d'une voix déterminée, néanmoins teintée d'une vive angoisse.

La princesse cilla et reconcentra toute son attention sur le pilote, elle parut un instant hésiter, mais son regard redevint de nouveau impénétrable.

Et à la surprise générale, d'un geste vif elle se défit de son étreinte et recula aussitôt, prenant soin de se mettre hors de son atteinte.

-Arrêtes ! le stoppa-t-elle alors qu'il tentait de la retenir. C'est terminé, c'est fini entre nous ! cria-t-elle un peu plus fort, puisant dans tout le courage qu'il lui restait.

Heero resta un instant atonique, incapable de réagir à l'affreuse douleur qui venait de s'emparer de lui. Complètement désemparé face à ce qui était en train de se passer, il fit un pas vers elle, vers la seule personne en qui il avait toujours crû. Relena, qui avait les yeux rivés au sol par le poids de son chagrin, se redressa alors.

-Je ne veux plus te voir ! lança-t-elle alors dans un ultime effort, laissant la stupéfaction se lire sur le visage de la plupart des personnes en présence.

La peine qu'Heero ressentit à cet instant fut indescriptible, le regard du pilote se brisa alors dans une atroce douleur, et elle aperçut la profondeur de son atteinte. Elle avait frappé ce cœur qu'elle s'était toujours promis de préserver…Mais la blessure du jeune homme ne fut pas longtemps laissée à nu, en l'espace d'une seconde Relena le vit se redresser, son visage s'effaça alors de toute expression, et son regard se fit de métal, au reflet meurtrier à faire pâlir les plus téméraires. 

Le pilote baissa un instant ses yeux de glace sur la frêle jeune fille qui se trouvait face à lui, son regard la frappa de plein fouet. Il se détourna alors et se dirigea vers les transporteurs, les yeux fixes droit devant lui comme si plus rien ni personne n'existait. 

Le regard de Relena se brouilla de désespoir, elle s'en voulait tellement, elle avait eu la faiblesse de laisser apparaître sa souffrance l'espace d'un instant et elle en avait payé le prix fort…elle avait était exécrable, elle se répugnait d'avoir fait une telle chose…Wufei avait raison, elle ne le méritait pas, elle n'aurait jamais dû se laisser aller à leur histoire, être jusqu'au bout restée sourde à la réalité du monde pour préserver un amour impossible…un amour qui aurait causée la perte de celui à qui elle tenait tant…car la réalité était bien là, quelques soient les illusions derrière lesquelles elle avait pu se dissimuler, et Wufei n'avait pas manqué de venir les lui rappeler…La guerre n'autorisait aucune défaillance, le Système Zéro encore moins…

C'est alors que Relena sentit les yeux des autres posés sur elle. Elle tourna son attention vers le groupe et les regards qu'ils lui adressèrent finirent de l'achever…tant de peines, de doutes, de mépris ? Un grand vide s'empara soudain d'elle et elle perçut alors à quel point elle se retrouvait seule…C'était bien là tout ce qu'elle méritait.

La jeune fille leur fit cependant face, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent en silence, avalés par ses monstres d'acier de transporteurs.

Relena, vidée de toute volonté et accablée par la peine, ne bougea même pas lorsque les appareils disparurent dans le ciel. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. C'est tout juste si elle haussa un sourcil, lorsque Azim, jusque là resté légèrement en retrait, se planta devant elle. Voyant que ses appels ne provoquaient aucune réaction, l'homme se pencha vers elle, lui saisissant doucement le visage entre ses mains. La jeune fille cilla et le regarda, complètement vide. Mais Azim ne se laissa pas démonter, il la fixa d'un regard emplit de compassion.

-Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi Princesse, lui dit-il avec douceur, je sais très bien que vous n'avez jamais été aussi triste qu'à cet instant. Vous êtes quelqu'un de sensible, c'est une qualité tellement rare de nos jours qu'il faut absolument que vous la préserviez. N'ayez pas peur, personne n'en saura rien, je vous le promets.

Relena le fixa et d'un seul coup son regard, un instant avant impénétrable, se remplit de larmes lourdes de peines.

Azim la prit dans ses bras et elle ne chercha plus à se retenir. « Heero… » parvint-il à entendre entre les soubresauts de ses sanglots.

*****************************

Les sept transporteurs atterrirent à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de la capitale, sur un ancien terrain militaire de l'Alliance que les Résistants utilisaient à présent comme base de repli, une centaine d'Hommes se trouvaient sur place, ajoutés aux deux cents autres qui avaient établi un périmètre de sécurité autour de la capitale. Mais leurs moyens étaient presque réduits à néant et c'est avec un nouvel d'espoir que l'arrivée des transporteurs fut accueillie. Un grand homme brun et une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années vinrent à leur rencontres.

-Melle P ! Soyez les bienvenus ! Cela va remonter le moral des troupes d'avoir de tels alliés ! s'exclama le jeune homme avant de saluer plus personnellement les deux ex-membres d'Oz. Lieutenants, c'est un honneur pour moi que de me battre de nouveau à vos côtés, fit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Un sourire éclaira alors le visage du prince et il vint poser une main amicale sur son ancien soldat.

-Maizer [4], tout le plaisir est pour moi. Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez su vous battre pour vos convictions.

Le bras droit de Lady Une se redressa alors et le regarda avec franchise.

-Je n'ai fais que suivre votre exemple.

Le regard de Millardo se troubla un instant, mais il se contenta de lui répondre d'un hochement de tête. Il détourna alors son regard et tomba sur la jeune fille. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom sur sa personne. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la façon dont Heero la regardait, il y avait au moins une chose positive à cela, ça prouvait qu'il commençait à se reprendre un peu….

Elle avait grandi, elle s'était embellie, mais ses yeux n'avaient pas changé, c'était bien elle…

-Sylvia Noventa…fit-il alors sans détacher son regard du sien.

Tous, sauf Trowa et Quatre sursautèrent à ce nom, cela signifiait-il que cette jeune femme appartenait à la famille du Maréchal Noventa, l'homme de l'Alliance qui avait prôné la paix deux ans auparavant et qu'Heero avait tué ?

Elle s'approcha alors davantage et un sourire prit forme sur son visage de porcelaine.

-Heero Yuy, je suis contente de voir que tu ne m'as pas oublié.

Voyant le trouble dans lequel elle venait de plonger le pilote et les autres protagonistes, la jeune fille jugea nécessaire d'éclaircir leurs doutes.

-Je suis Sylvia, la petite fille du Maréchal Noventa, et amie de Relena Peacecraft. Nous nous sommes rencontrées durant la Grande Guerre, après la mort de mon grand-père [5]. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de régner sur les peuples, ni celui de me battre avec des armes, mais les militaires de l'Alliance qui croyaient dans la volonté pacifiste de mon grand-père me sont restés fidèles. Cinq cent d'entre eux sont à présent sur les terres de Sank, sous le commandement d'Iria.

Ils restèrent un instant muet de stupéfactions face à la jeune fille, jusqu'à ce que Quatre s'approche d'elle. Il la connaissait très bien pour avoir discuté avec elle de longues soirées en compagnie d'Iria et Relena. Sylvia vivait avec sa grand-mère, juste à la frontière Est de Sank, dans la région que l'on appelait encore aujourd'hui Friuli. Et aussitôt après la prise d'otage à St Gabriel, elle était venue soutenir Relena. Une réelle complicité s'était crée entre elles pendant la Grande Guerre, elles s'étaient mutuellement soutenues et avaient ensemble réussi à surmonter la perte d'un être aimé et bien au-delà de ça, elles s'étaient données une nouvelle raison de se battre : Pour instaurer cette paix pour laquelle leurs parents étaient morts. Il savait que Silvia s'en était toujours voulu de ne pas avoir pu aider davantage Relena durant la Grande Guerre et il était clair qu'à présent elle se battrait corps et âme pour sauver Sank.

Le petit blond lui prit alors tendrement ses mains et les serra dans les siennes.

-Relena serait fière de toi, mais elle te dirait également que la guerre t'as déjà suffisamment fait souffrir…

La jeune fille le regarda avec affection, sans pour autant que sa détermination ne s'amenuise.

-Quatre, Relena a su apaiser ma souffrance et me montrer à quel point une volonté de vengeance ne menait à rien, à quel point les choix que l'on faisait parfois étaient à l'opposé de ce que l'on souhaitait réellement…fit-elle en se tournant vers Heero…la paix nécessite qu'on la défende et je suis prête à me battre aux côtés de tous ceux qui m'ont accordés leur confiance, pour honorer ceux qui se sont battus pour l'instaurer et pour que plus personne n'ait pour seul horizon mort et destruction…

Le jeune homme retira alors ses mains des siennes et lui adressa un sourire respectueux.

-Dans ce cas là. Je suis heureux de te compter parmi-nous.

-Non Quatre, c'est à moi de vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

Sylvia parcourut alors du regard les autres personnes en présence.

-Pardonnez-moi si tout ça est un peu rapide, mais Iria vous attend au palais, elle m'a envoyé vous chercher, vous et votre matériel.

Deux heures plus tard, le précieux chargement gagnait les sous-terrains de Sank, rejoignant l'artillerie déjà présente. Iria, Dorothy et Allan virent alors à leur rencontre. Mais la princesse à cet instant n'avait d'yeux que pour une seule personne. Quatre totalement immobile, observait la jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains qui avançait vers lui, une bouffée de chaleur le submergea soudain et son cœur s'emballa. Il était enfin de retour auprès d'Iria, elle lui avait tant manqu !

Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas l'un de l'autre, totalement plongés dans leurs regards dans lesquels brillaient tellement d'émotions.

-Tu vois, j'ai tenu ma promesse, dit-il d'un air hébété qui en amusa plus d'un, depuis quand le prince du désert perdait-il ainsi ses moyens ?

Quatre se rendit alors compte de la dérision de ses propos, qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de dire ça, comme ça, devant tout le monde !

Iria afficha alors un doux sourire, ce si joli sourire dont elle seule avait le secret !

-Je n'ai jamais douté de ta parole Quatre.

La princesse releva alors la tête et salua les autres personnes, mettant au passage un nom sur chaque nouveau visage, sur ces hommes vertueux dont elle avait tant de fois entendue parler. Son regard tomba alors sur Millardo et elle se raidit soudain, comment l'héritier déchu de Sank allait-il réagir face à celle qui venait de prendre son trône ? 

-Millardo Peacecraft, j'ai quelque chose pour vous.

Le comte se permis alors de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de la nouvelle dirigeante de son pays. Iria accepta son inquisition et soutint son regard, elle fut alors frappée par la lueur qui brillait dans ces joyaux bleus, c'était comme si à cet instant elle avait Relena en face d'elle, c'était incroyable.

Le pilote sourit alors imperceptiblement et s'inclina.

-Je suis à votre service Princesse, mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Millardo.

Iria lui sourit et hocha respectueusement la tête.

-Seulement si vous m'appelez Iria. Suivez-moi Millardo fit-t-elle alors, indiquant au passage aux autres qu'ils étaient également invités à venir.

Quatre fit signe à l'unité Maganac de les attendre et il emboîta le pas au petit groupe.

Ils déambulèrent quelques minutes dans les sous terrains jusqu'à ce que la princesse s'arrête devant une immense porte. Elle inséra une carte, puis tapa un code. La gigantesque porte s'ébranla alors, révélant une pièce au contenu inédit. Se dressaient face à eux, le Talgeese III, entouré de cinq Taurus blanc.

-Oui, fit Iria devant leur air dubitatif, c'est à Sank qu'ont été dissimulées les seules armures mobiles qui ont échappé à la destruction. Le Talgeese, que les préventers ont tenus à conserver, et les Taurus…sont à l'instigation de Relena.

-Comment…Relena a…voulu garder des armures mobiles…bafouilla Duo sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Ca va plus loin que ça…murmura alors Trowa sans quitter les appareils des yeux.

-Ces Taurus ne sont pas ordinaires.

-Oui Heero, ils ne sont pas ordinaires…ce sont des gundams, dit-elle tristement. Cinq gundams pour cinq pilotes…Relena n'aurait certainement jamais voulu que quiconque en prenne connaissance, vous encore moins…Mais quelques mois après la tentative de coup d'état de Dekim Barton, gagnée par le doute et l'incertitude sur cette paix qui tremblait chaque jour davantage, elle a prit contact avec le docteur J et lui a demandé son aide. Comme le professeur ne pouvait pas se déplacer, il a envoyé Howard, qui, avec l'aide de Maizer, a transformé ces armures mobiles.

-J'en reviens pas ! s'exclama alors le natté qui fut le premier à trouver les mots.

Iria se tourna alors face à ses invités, elle vit bien dans leurs yeux, au-delà de la surprise, de la tristesse et peut être même de la déception…mais cela semblait déjà trop profond pour n'être dû qu'à la simple présentation des armures…Une question survint soudain dans son esprit : ce serait-il passé quelque chose à Al-jirma ? Cela confirmerait par de la même l'impression de froide qu'Heero lui avait donné, il ne semblait pas très bien…Mais avant tout, elle avait confiance en son amie, et elle ne les laisserait pas douter ainsi de ses choix.

-En toute humilité, fit-elle alors en fixant le pilote à la longue tresse puis en relevant son regard vers les autres, lorsque l'on a la vie de tout un peuple entre les mains, croyez-moi, on est prêt à faire des concessions avec ses idéaux.

Le petit groupe s'en retourna alors. Sylvia prit en charge l'installation de l'unité Maganac à l'abbaye de Maria Anna, située au-dessus des sous terrains à mi-chemin entre St Gabriel et la résidence Royale, ils allaient assurer la garde des armures mobiles, soulageant ainsi Maizer et Sylvia qui en avaient jusqu'ici la seule responsabilité.

Le comité quitta alors les souterrains pour rejoindre la résidence royale, Iria les conduisit d'un pas assuré à travers les méandres des sous-sols, à nouveau, elle entra un code et s'identifia. Le mur, apparemment uniforme, révéla alors un ascenseur qui les conduisit à la surface, les menant à une pièce sombre et humide qui devait être une cave. Dave n'avait pas encore trouvé l'interrupteur lorsque Lucrezia sentit que Millardo n'allait pas bien, la façon qu'il avait eue de l'effleurer venait de mettre son instinct en alerte. Aussitôt que la lumière lui révéla son visage, elle n'eut plus aucun doute. Le jeune homme se tenait raide comme un pic, les pupilles révulsées et le regard qui semblait trembler davantage à mesure que les pulsations de son cœur se faisaient plus violentes. Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle détresse en lui et elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un profond sentiment de peur, Millardo semblait tellement inébranlable…Comprenant qu'il lui serait impossible de s'en sortir seul, Noin laissa les autres aller de l'avant puis lui prit doucement la main sans cesser de le regarder.

-Viens, lui fit-elle faiblement.

Cette voix, tellement tendre et rassurante…malgré cette douleur qui venait de le saisir, le comte n'hésita pas et se laissa conduire.

Ils passèrent encore quelques portes et remontèrent finalement à la surface. Maizer fut le premier à soulever la trappe, il vérifia qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect, puis fit signe aux autres.

-Mais ce sont…

-Les écuries, oui, fit Iria en se tournant vers Quatre. Depuis qu'elles ont été vidées, plus personne n'y vient. C'était la sortie la plus sûre pour quitter la base souterraine. La jeune fille lui sourit alors malicieusement. Mais ce palais est incroyablement bien pensé. Il existe des passages sûrs pour arriver dans l'enceinte même du château. Suivez-moi.

Lucrezia allait leur emboîter le pas lorsqu'elle fut retenue dans son élan. Millardo s'était figé. Cet endroit, c'était impossible, tout avait brûlé, il n'y avait plus rien ! Et pourtant c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais disparut, comme si c'était hier…Sa main serra alors beaucoup plus fort celle de Noin, sa gorge se noua et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler…non, il ne voulait pas, pas ce moment là, plus jamais ! Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se mit à reculer, refusant tous les souvenirs que ce lieux ravivait, à chaque seconde, de plus en plus clairs. Lucrezia, voyant que le compte s'affolait davantage de secondes en secondes, loin de le libérer, s'accrocha à son bras et le ramena vers elle d'un geste vif.

-Millardo ! cria-t-elle soudain, les faisant tous se retourner au quart de tour.

Le prince, se sentant retenu réagit violemment et tenta d'échapper à son emprise. Mais Noin, aiguisée par des années de vie militaire, esquissa ses coups désordonnés et l'immobilisa en un instant. Le comte se débattit, mais le peu d'esprit lucide qu'il lui restait eu tôt fait de lui faire réaliser que c'était un combat perdu d'avance. 

-Millardo…je t'en prie, regardes-moi, l'appela alors une voix qui sonnait si bien en lui.

Elle le vit alors baisser les yeux vers les siens et son regard si perdu sembla trouver un instant un point d'ancrage.

-Lu…Lucrezia parvint-il à articuler.

-Je suis là…lui murmura-t-elle en retour.

Noin se retourna alors vers les autres et son regard, un instant auparavant rempli de douceur, se teinta d'une détermination impénétrable.

-Allez-y, leur dit-elle alors avec autorité.

Ils restèrent un instant sans réagir, encore stupéfait de voir Millardo sous ce jour. C'est la princesse fut la première à prendre conscience de la situation.

-C'est par ici, fit-elle alors en prenant la direction indiquée d'un pas sûr.

Sans se poser davantage de questions, ils firent volte face et suivirent spontanément la jeune fille, comprenant qu'à cet instant, leur place n'était pas ici.

Et au moment même où ils disparaissaient, le prince s'effondra, se laissant glisser le long du mur pour atterrir sur la paille.

-Millardo !

Noin s'abaissa aussitôt à sa hauteur et emprisonna son visage entre ses mains, le forçant ainsi à ne pas s'enfermer.

-Je suis là, ça va aller, fit-elle tout en essayant de capter son regard fuyant. Calmes-toi…il ne va rien se passer…

Et peu à peu, le comte s'apaisa à ses paroles. Ses yeux affolés cessèrent alors de regarder en tout sens pour se plonger dans ceux de la jeune femme.

-Chérie…souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante qui serra un peu plus le cœur de Lucrezia.

Elle se força cependant à ne pas se laisser gagner par ses craintes et tout en effleurant tendrement ses longues mèches dorées, posa la question la plus difficile qu'il lui fut :

-Millardo, que s'est-il pass ?

Le regard du pilote se troubla soudain, mais à son plus grand soulagement, il n'eut aucune réaction vive. Noin n'avait aucune envie de se battre avec lui, mais elle l'aurait fait si cela s'était révélé nécessaire car il ne fallait pas qu'il garde ça pour lui, il ne fallait plus. Cela l'avait rongé pendant des années, le condamnant à vivre dissimulé sous un masque, sous le nom de Zechs Merquise… Mais tout ça c'était terminé, et il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule bataille à mener pour mettre définitivement fin à ce combat qui n'avait duré que depuis trop longtemps.

Le prince resta un instant silencieux, son regard inondé de peine semblant puiser en elle la force nécessaire pour exorciser ce qu'il avait gardé en lui depuis quinze longues années, depuis ce soir d'octobre…

-Nous venions de finir de dîner avec mère et Relena…commença-t-il, la voix faible et hésitante. 

Mais la douceur et la patience de Noin le firent peu à peu trouver le chemin pour mettre des mots sur ce qui était resté gravé dans sa mémoire, quoi qu'il puisse faire, comme si c'était hier…

Dès qu'il eut finit de manger, Millardo se précipita dans sa chambre pour rassembler ses affaires, car ce soir, son père venait les chercher pour prendre quelques jours de vacances avec sa famille, près du Lac de Garde. Le petit prince rassemblait les jouets de sa sœur lorsqu'un claquement sec se fit entendre, faisant, une fraction de secondes plus tard, s'ébranler les murs du château dans un grondement sinistre. L'enfant se figea, un instant trop surpris pour oser bouger. Des centaines de questions virent soudain se bousculer dans son esprit : Qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Qu'était cet affreux bruit qui venait de faire trembler le palais ? Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Millardo sentit la peur le traverser de part en part. D'un seul coup il eut un éclair de lucidit : Sa mère et sa sœur.

Il bondit aussitôt hors de sa chambre et se précipita vers le petit salon. Soudain il se heurta à quelque chose et tomba à la renverse, il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer qu'une main le saisit et le releva.

-Venez Millardo, fit alors Pagan en se saisissant du jeune enfant.

Et alors que les missiles semblaient se faire de plus en plus menaçants, ils arrivèrent sur le parvis des jardins royaux.

-Papa ! cria alors le jeune garçon en se précipitant vers le roi.

Millardo se jeta sur son père et agrippa ses petites mains autour de sa taille, il était terrorisé.

-Papa qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi il y a toutes ces explosions ?

Le grand homme à la longue chevelure d'or passa alors une main protectrice sur la tête du jeune prince et s'abaissa à sa hauteur.

-Mon fils, fit alors la voix douce et grave du monarque, écoutes-moi bien. L'armée de l'Alliance attaque notre pays.

Le petit prince fronça alors les sourcils, son père lui avait déjà parlé de l'Alliance, le royaume était sous leur protection.

-Mais papa ! Pourquoi ils nous attaquent ! Ce sont nos alliés ! Ils ne sont pas amis avec nous ?! protesta-t-il

Le roi le regarda avec affection et lui sourit tendrement.

-Malheureusement, le cœur des Hommes est aisément corruptible…Mais toi tu n'es pas comme…

Soudain un sifflement puissant retentit et un missile toucha l'aile sud du palais dans une gigantesque explosion. Le ciel s'illumina de rouge sang et le sol se mit à trembler sous leur pied. La reine retint un cri et serra la jeune enfant apeurée qui s'était mise à pleurer dans ses bras. Millardo regarda complètement affolé autour de lui, mais la poigne de son père ramena son attention.

-Tu n'es pas comme eux mon fils. Ne laisses jamais la haine envahir ton cœur.

La lueur qu'il vit dans les yeux de son père le saisit soudain au ventre, tellement de tristesses dissimulées derrière une volonté désespérée…

Le monarque sourit une dernière fois à son fils puis se releva.

-Papa ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ! cria-t-il soudain d'une voix brisée d'angoisse qui supplanta le rugissement de la destruction qui s'opérait.

Le cœur du roi pacifiste se serra à l'appel de son fils, mais néanmoins il ne se retourna pas.

-Millardo, prends soin de ta mère et de ta sœur, fit-il alors d'un air détaché tout en se dirigeant vers la reine.

Le jeune prince allait s'élancer à sa poursuite mais la main de Pagan emprisonna son épaule. L'enfant releva alors des yeux remplis de colère et de larmes sur celui qui le retenait, mais le regard que le majordome lui adressa le saisit. Pagan hocha alors négativement la tête avant de regarder le roi et la reine s'enlacer une dernière fois. Millardo, incapable de quelque réaction que ce soit, suivit le mouvement et se tourna vers ses parents.

Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit dominé par la peur. Les flammes, le bruit, les larmes…ça ne pouvait pas être réel, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait dans leurs regards.

La dernière vision qu'il eut de son père, ce fut lorsqu'il embrassa tendrement le front de sa jeune sœur avant de la reposer dans les bras de sa femme, il murmura alors quelque chose qu'il lui fut impossible d'entendre à sa mère qui l'enlaça une dernière fois. Ils se regardèrent encore un instant, incapables de briser ce lien puissant qui les unissaient. Finalement la reine hocha la tête, et son père fit volte face, prenant la direction du palais, pour ne plus jamais se retourner.

Son dévoué majordome et ex-agent des services de renseignements allait lui emboîter le pas lorsque celui-ci intervint.

-Non Pagan, fit-il en s'arrêtant. Mon ami, je vous en prie, prenez soins de ma famille.

-Je vous en donne ma parole, Théodien, promit-il en lui adressant un triste sourire qu'il ne vit jamais.

Le roi hocha alors la tête et disparut dans l'enceinte du château en flamme au moment même où des transporteurs survolaient le palais, libérant de leurs soutes des dizaines d'armures mobiles qui atterrirent lourdement au sol.

Pagan n'attendit pas une seconde de plus.

-Aux écuries ! ordonna-t-il en saisissant la main du jeune prince tétanisé.

Mais il était déjà trop tard, les détecteurs de chaleur des robots mobiles les avaient repérés et les soldats à terre envahissaient à présent les jardins royaux à leur poursuite.

Pagan, qui courait juste derrière la reine, fit alors volte face et dégaina son arme tout en libérant le prince.

-Millardo ! Avec votre mère ! commanda-t-il avec une telle autorité que l'enfant obtempéra aussitôt. 

Et alors que le petit blond s'enfuyait vers les fourrés, les premiers tirs entre l'ex-agent et les soldats retentirent. La peur lui donnant des ailes, le prince rejoignit bientôt sa mère.

Ils coururent encore quelques minutes qui parurent s'allonger jusqu'à l'éternité avant d'apercevoir enfin les grandes portes des écuries royales. Ils quittèrent alors la protection des bosquets et se précipitèrent vers le bâtiment.  

La reine referma d'un geste ample les portes coulissantes avant de verrouiller l'entrée. Les deux êtres essoufflés mirent quelques secondes avant de reprendre leurs esprits. Soudain, le silence des lieux les frappa. La reine, qui était resté face à la porte se retourna alors et constata que tous les chevaux étaient pourtant là. Ils étaient figés dans l'attente. Millardo regarda autour de lui, stupéfait et apeuré. Il ne les avait jamais vus comme ça, c'était comme s'ils n'étaient plus vivant, comme s'ils comprenaient trop bien ce qui se passait à l'extérieur…

Des cris au dehors le sortirent soudain de sa réflexion, les soldats semblaient les avoirs retrouvés. La reine sera un peu plus fort sa petite fille qui avait cessé de pleurer. Elle regarda un instant autour d'elle, semblant chercher une issue. Son regard se troubla alors l'espace d'une seconde puis elle abaissa ses yeux d'une douceur inaltérable sur son fils.

-Millardo mon chéri, vient ici.

Le jeune prince accourut aussitôt, alors qu'elle s'abaissait à sa hauteur.

-Millardo, tu te souviens du passage ?

A cette question, les yeux du petit garçon s'assombrirent et ses petits poings se serrèrent.

-Mon ange, c'est important, s'il te plait, réponds-moi, insista la reine en le regardant avec toute sa tendresse, sans jamais laisser transparaître sa peur.

Millardo céda finalement et confirma silencieusement.

-C'est très bien mon chéri, lui dit-elle en lui souriant faiblement.

-Je veux pas ! explosa soudain le jeune prince. Je sais pourquoi papa est parti ! fit-il en regardant sa mère avec colère. Toi aussi tu veux mourir ! T'as pas le droit ! lança-t-il un peu plus fort. 

La reine ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder avec compassion. Face à ses yeux, la colère s'effaça de son être, laissant à nu cette peur terrible, mêlée à une peine indéfinissable.

-Maman…souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante, je veux pas que tu meurs…fit-il alors, les larmes coulant bientôt sans retenues le long de son visage vibrant d'innocence.

La reine vaincue par sa sincérité, laissa à son tour transparaître sa douleur. Elle caressa alors tendrement la joue inondée de son fils.

-Ecoutes, les soldats savent que nous sommes rentrés ici. Ils ignorent que Relena est avec moi, et avec un peu de chance ils ne t'on peut être pas repéré toi non plus. Millardo, je ne peux pas partir avec toi parce qu'ils doivent trouver quelqu'un ici. 

La belle femme aux longs cheveux châtains posa alors sa fille au sol, maintenant son équilibre encore précaire dans l'étreinte de ses bras.

-Ma…man ? bafouilla alors la jeune princesse en relevant ses grands yeux bleus mouillés de larmes sur sa mère.

-Ma chérie, tu vas aller avec ton frère. Tu vas être très sage et faire tout ce qu'il te dira, d'accord ? lui dit-elle avec sa douceur naturelle.

Un adorable sourire prit alors forme sur son visage, elle adorait lorsque sa mère la regardait comme ça, elle était rassurée.

-Vi maman, répondit-elle avec répartie. 

La reine laissa à son tour échapper un sourire, le cœur serré. 

-A présent sois une grande fille et ne pleures plus, fit-elle en essuyant ses yeux rouges.

La princesse se retourna alors et se précipita vers son frère.

-Mi'do ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle était réceptionnée par les bras du jeune garçon.

Millardo serra sa sœur contre lui et fixa sa mère, d'un regard indéfinissable. 

-Je vous aime très fort, fit alors la reine en étreignant une dernière fois ces enfants. Millardo, il te faudra trouver les Darlian, ils sauront vous aider. Sois très prudent mon chéri et je t'en prie, n'oublie pas ce que ton père t'as dit. Quoiqu'il arrive, l'essentiel c'est que vous vous en sortiez toi et ta sœur.

-Promis maman. Moi aussi je t'aime.

La reine le relâcha alors et vit le regard courageux de son fils.

-Ton père serait très fier de toi. A présent il faut y aller fit-elle en se relevant.

La reine se dirigea vers le box face à elle, dans le fond de l'écurie. Féanor, le grand cheval blanc du roi, les observait depuis qu'ils étaient entrés, immobile. La reine flatta l'encolure de l'animal et déverrouilla la porte de son box, faisant rentrer ses enfants.

-Prends bien soins d'eux, lui murmura-t-elle alors.

Soudain la grande porte s'ébranla, les soldats tentaient de l'ouvrir. 

-Dépêches-toi Millardo, ordonna alors la reine qui n'adressa pas un regard à ses enfants. Elle referma le box et se dirigea vers l'entrée avec une détermination incroyable. Elle ne laisserait personne toucher à ses enfants. 

Relena aussitôt que son frère l'eut libéré se précipita vers l'étalon.

-'anor ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'agrippant à l'un des membres antérieurs de l'animal.

Tout à coup le prince se retourna et la saisit par les épaules, la faisant sursauter de peur.

-Relena, écoutes-moi, tu ne dois plus faire de bruit, plus le moindre bruit quoiqu'il arrive, même si tu as très peur, c'est entendu ? fit-il en la fixant avec insistance.

La princesse regarda un instant son frère et hocha la tête en signe de réponse. Millardo ne put s'empêcher d'être attendri par l'attitude de sa sœur. Leur mère avait raison, il fallait qu'ils s'en sortent, il fallait qu'il le fasse, au moins pour Relena.

-C'est très bien, dit-il en lui caressant affectueusement les cheveux. A présent, restes avec Féanor jusqu'à ce que je viennes te chercher.

L'enfant se dirigea alors vers un coin du box et dégagea la paille, découvrant une dalle de béton, il enleva les joints qui protégeaient la trappe et glissa ses petits doigts dans la fente. Il sentit alors sous ses phalanges, l'écran tactile et entra le code qu'il avait si souvent répété. 

Et au moment même où la dalle se soulevait, une explosion ébranla le bâtiment. Relena ferma les yeux et s'agrippa un peu plus fort à Féanor, terrorisée. L'étalon baissa un instant la tête vers la jeune princesse, mais resta parfaitement immobile, fixant avec insistance les étrangers qui venaient d'entrer.

Millardo, aidé par le vent de panique qui avait gagné les autres chevaux, rejoignit sa sœur sous couvert de l'agitation générale.

Relena, en le sentant approcher releva la tête qu'elle avait logée contre l'animal, révélant ses yeux remplis de larmes de terreur. Le jeune prince lui adressa un pâle sourire et la prit dans ses bras. Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il aperçut à travers les fentes de la porte en bois, sa mère qui faisait face aux hommes qui venaient de faire exploser la porte. Complètement hypnotisé, il se figea.

Les soldats qui tenaient sa mère en joue s'écartèrent alors pour laisser passer leur chef, un homme de petite taille, corpulent, qui aurait pu apparaître sympathique si son regard ne brûlait pas de cette expression de cruauté folle.

-Nous avons eu le roi, et voilà maintenant la reine qui s'offre à nous ! s'exclama le général. Mais dites-moi, je crois qu'il me manque encore deux têtes pour que mon tableau de chasse soit au complet. 

La reine, totalement immobile, se contentait de fixer le militaire, son regard bleu ne retranscrivant pas la moindre émotion. Elle était impériale, comme elle l'avait toujours été, sans aucune prétention, mais sa présence respirait la prestance.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au général pour être agacé par la présence écrasante de cette femme. D'un seul coup, par un geste vif il saisit la mâchoire fine de la reine entre ses mains, se rapprochant davantage.

-Allons Elisabeth, ce serait vraiment dommage de devoir abîmer un si joli visage, nous qui sommes amis depuis si longtemps lui souffla-t-il en descendant sa main le long de son corps qu'il caressa avec indécence.

Millardo se crispa en voyant cet homme répugnant poser les mains sur sa mère et bientôt une sensation nouvelle grandit en lui, quelque chose de plus fort que la colère, au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait connu auparavant. La haine, une rage profonde qui le remplissait d'une chaleur digne des enfers et qui faisait vibrer son cœur dans sa poitrine. 

-Vos paroles sont du venin, fit alors la reine dont les yeux semblaient s'être assombris, comme cela a toujours été le cas. Vous êtes un être abject, reprit-elle, et quoi que vous puissiez faire, ce royaume ne sera jamais votre, car tout comme vous ne pourrez jamais obtenir la moindre coopération de ma part, le peuple de Sank restera à jamais fidèle à ses principes ! cria-t-elle soudain.

L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, le temps sembla se suspendre, jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement de douleur retentisse, la reine tombant à genoux.

D'un geste sec, le général retira la lame de son poignard, et la reine laissa échapper un cri avant de plaquer contre son abdomen sa main qui s'immacula bientôt de sang. Un râle profond s'éleva de la femme à terre et sa respiration se fit rapidement saccadée, l'oxygène commençait déjà à lui manquer.

Le jeune prince resta un instant paralysé, incapable de défaire son regard de sa mère. Comment pouvait-on faire preuve d'une telle cruauté ?  C'était inhumain d'affliger une telle souffrance ! Des larmes silencieuses inondèrent bientôt son visage, jamais auparavant il n'avait ressentit pareille douleur. Sa mère ne méritait pas ça, il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il ne pouvait pas croire que l'Homme puisse se montrer ainsi fourbe et sadique…et où était son père ? Où était le roi pacifiste qui lui avait toujours appris à croire en l'humanit ? Que dirait-il face à ça ! songea-t-il alors en sentant cette colère noire grandir en lui. Il lui en voulait, il était tellement triste et furieux, tellement désespér

Le général s'abaissa alors jusqu'à l'oreille de la reine suffocante.

-Allons Elisabeth, dites-moi juste où se trouve le prince et j'abrégerais vos souffrances, lui susurra-t-il.

Mais l'homme eut pour seule réponse un silence lourd de signification, juste perturbé par la respiration bruyante et saccadée de sa victime qui perdait à chaque seconde un peu plus de vie.

-Dans ce cas là je ne peux plus rien faire pour vous, votre majesté, fit-il en se relevant avec dédain. 

Sans accorder aucune considération à la reine, il se retourna et prit son talki.

-Baker, alors où sont les gamins ?

-Impossible à dire général Daigo Onégel [6], les détecteurs de chaleur ne peuvent rien repérer avec tous ces chevaux. Ca brouille tout le système.

Le militaire, que la colère gagnait peu à peu, se tourna aussitôt vers ses soldats.

-Et bien alors ! Qu'est ce que vous attendez ! Fouillez-moi ces écuries !

Les hommes commencèrent à se mettre en mouvement lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que certains d'entre eux ne bougeaient pas. Le regard totalement happé par l'image de la reine qui mourrait sous leurs yeux dans la douleur et l'indifférence la plus totale, dispersant peu à peu sur le sol son liquide carmin. Ils étaient figés par une telle horreur.

-Mais bordel ! Qu'est ce qui m'a foutu des traînes couillons pareils ! explosa soudain leur chef complètement hors de lui. Bougez-vous où je vous réserve le même sort !

Les hommes, pour la plupart, de jeunes recrues des unités d'élite, apeurés par l'horreur qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, ne se posèrent pas davantage de questions et obéirent pour le salut de leurs vies.

-Vous appartenez à l'armée de l'Alliance. Votre devoir est de servir ses intérêts. Et je vous préviens que si vous désobéissez à mes ordres, ce n'est pas à la cour martiale que vous aurez à faire, mais à moi ! Ceux qui ne sont pas avec l'Alliance doivent être éliminés, et si vous n'êtes pas en accord avec ces principes, vous n'avez plus qu'à serrer les fesses, fermer les yeux, et espérer que je ne vous surprenne plus jamais à votre faiblesse !

Et alors qu'il terminait son monologue, dans l'inconsidération générale, la reine poussa un dernier soupir et s'effondra dans son sang.

-Tient, fit alors Onégel en la retournant d'un coup de pied, on dirait que la famille Peacecraft est sur la voie de l'extinction !

Incités par le rire mauvais qui venait de s'emparer de leur supérieur, les hommes se mirent à chercher plus frénétiquement, ce qui attisa davantage le vent de panique qui avait gagné les chevaux, hystériques.

Millardo, complètement sous état de choc, se ressaisit soudain en sentant sa sœur s'agiter dans ses bras. La jeune princesse se redressa alors et plongea ses yeux azur dans ceux de son frère, interrogatrice. Elle vit alors que son attention était fixée sur quelque chose de précis et s'apprêtait à tourner la tête pour satisfaire sa curiosité lorsque la main de son frère se plaqua contre son petit visage. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle voit ça. Millardo adressa un dernier regard à ce Onégel et grava ce nom dans sa mémoire, promettant avec une rage qui brûlait son cœur, de tuer de ses propres mains cet homme qui avait massacré sa famille. Il le payerait.

Le prince vit alors les soldats s'approcher et n'attendit plus un instant. Il hissa sa sœur sur ses pieds et la prit par la main. Les deux enfants passèrent sous le ventre de Féanor et se glissèrent dans la trappe. Mais Relena peinait à trouver prise sur l'échelle et le temps que Millardo assure ses appuis en la protégeant de son corps, les soldats arrivèrent vers le box du cheval du roi. L'étalon recula alors et le prince sut que s'en était fini pour eux. Mais à sa surprise, il vit soudain l'animal rouer son encolure et se redresser de toute sa hauteur. Féanor se cabra et abattit sa mâchoire grande ouverte sur l'un des hommes qu'il saisit par l'épaule et envoya heurter violemment le mur sur le coté. 

Le soldat retomba, mort. Les autres s'écartèrent aussitôt, saisit par la peur, l'étalon blanc retomba alors à terre et boxa violemment la porte en bois de son box qui s'ébranlait à chaque fois davantage sous l'assaut de ses sabots. Les hommes n'attendirent pas une seconde de plus et disparurent aussi vite que leurs jambes le leur permettaient. Daigo Onégel, complètement dépassé par ce qui se déroulait, ne se résolut cependant pas à perdre le contrôle de la situation.

-Brûlez tout ! ordonna-t-il alors qu'il reculait à mesure que ses soldats quittaient le bâtiment.

Dès que l'armée de l'Alliance eut refermé les portes des grandes écuries, Féanor cessa de s'agiter et tous les autres chevaux s'immobilisèrent, le silence retomba dans les écuries, un silence de mort…[7]

Même si au début Millardo n'avait pas su quoi dire, aussitôt qu'il eut trouvé le chemin des mots, il lui fut tout simplement impossible de stopper le flot de paroles qui déferlèrent de son être, et Noin attendit patiemment qu'il se soit libéré avant d'intervenir.

-…Nous avons couru un moment dans les sous-terrains, mais tout s'embrouillait dans mon esprit, j'étais complètement perdu, je ne savais plus quelle direction emprunter, je ne savais plus rien…Et puis Relena s'épuisait, alors nous nous sommes arrêtés dans un coin et nous nous sommes endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre…jusqu'à ce que Pagan nous retrouve. 

Et pour la première fois depuis vingt minutes, le comte fit silence. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était épuisé, le récit l'avait éprouvé, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait crû…comme quoi il n'arrivait toujours pas aller au-delà…Mais comment l'aurait-il put ? Le prince ferma alors les yeux et inspira profondément, imposant à son cœur emballé de s'apaiser.

Noin sourit faiblement en le voyant ainsi agir, cela lui avait fait du bien.

Elle libéra alors ses mains et éleva l'une des siennes pour essuyer les dernières larmes qui courraient encore sur ses joues. Le prince rouvrit aussitôt des yeux surpris. Il avait pleur ? Il ne s'en était même pas aperçut…mais toutes ces questions se dissipèrent aussitôt qu'il rencontra le regard de la jeune femme qui était restée à ses côtés.

-Lucrezia…murmura-t-il.

Noin, lui sourit faiblement et caressa tendrement sa joue, il commençait à revenir à lui. C'était terminé. Car aussi vrai que cela s'était révélé éprouvant pour Millardo, il en avait été tout autant pour Noin. Le voir autant souffrir, aussi vulnérable…aussi sincère, l'avait bouleversée. A cet instant, des milliers de questions trouvaient enfin réponse en elle. Tous ces silences, ces états de mélancolie qu'elle lui avait si souvent trouvé pendant toutes ces années, ils trouvaient ici leurs justifications.

-C'est terminé, lui dit-elle en le regardant avec douceur. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire Millardo et tes parents peuvent êtres fier de toi. Avoir su encore aimer et préserver après…ça, fit-elle, incapable de trouver un mot pour qualifier son récit, c'est faire preuve d'une grande force…et d'un cœur immense.

Le comte resta un instant sans réagir, touché par la sincérité qui émanait de ses paroles. Son regard se troubla néanmoins, il n'avait pas une aussi bonne estime de lui…non il ne méritait pas tant d'éloges, il s'était engagé dans l'armée et avait tué bien des Hommes…il avait désobéit à son père car la haine et la vengeance s'étaient belles et bien emparées de lui, l'ayant consumé doucement pendant des années…et même s'il était parvenu peu à peu à apaiser les blessures de son cœur, il lui restait l'amertume, cette profonde déception qui ne le quitterait probablement jamais tout à fait.

Mais le prince se ressaisit en voyant le visage de Noin se voiler d'inquiétude à son attitude. Millardo quitta alors ses sombres idées pour se concentrer sur celle qui avait tant d'importance pour lui. 

-Lucrezia, je suis désolé. J'aurais dû t'en parler avant…je n'avais pas le droit de te cacher ça, je n'avais plus le droit, plus maintenant…fit-il en baissant un instant son regard teinté de peine. 

Noin le fixa, muette, totalement prise de court. Elle le vit alors, dans un élan de courage se redresser et plonger ses yeux cistes dans les siens.

-Je comprendrais si tu avais besoin de temps, si tu…si tu voulais t'éloigner de moi, continua-t-il en s'efforçant de garder une voix égale…je ne mérite pas l'amour que tu me portes.

Pendant une seconde, aucun des deux ne bougea, se faisant face l'un et l'autre. Millardo commençait à trop bien interpréter le silence de Noin lorsque subitement elle se redressa et emprisonna son visage entre ses mains. L'expression de son regard, un instant obscurcie par la surprise, se mit alors à vibrer d'émotions.

-Millardo, je t'aime et rien ne pourra jamais aller contre ça. J'ai foi en toi, comme je l'ai toujours eu, et si tu ne m'en as pas parlé auparavant, c'est tout simplement parce que cela t'était impossible…je suis très touchée par la confiance que tu m'as accordé aujourd'hui, cela demande un grand courage.

La jeune femme fit alors silence et observa le prince qui n'eut aucune réaction. Son cœur se serra soudain et un affreux doute s'empara d'elle.

-Bien sûr, si tu veux rester seul…si tu veux que je te laisse…fit-elle, tout à coup mal à l'aise.

Millardo, qui était resté sous le choc des paroles précédentes, se réveilla soudain en se rendant compte de ce que Lucrezia était en train de s'imaginer. Complètement dépassé par cet afflux d'émotions, il lui fut impossible de garder un esprit lucide, il fit alors la première chose qui lui vint en tête.

Le prince se redressa et éleva ses deux mains pour saisir celles de Noin. La jeune femme, complètement interdite, se laissa simplement conduire. Le comte l'attira alors vers elle et l'embrassa avec une infime douceur. Lucrezia tressaillit à son contact et son corps tout entier frissonna. Jamais auparavant il ne l'avait embrassé ainsi.

-Lucrezia, je ne veux pas que tu partes, fit-il alors en brisant leur lien volatil. Je serais fou de souhaiter une chose pareille car si je suis aujourd'hui un homme aussi heureux c'est grâce à toi. Tu m'as été d'un tel soutient pendant toutes ces années, si tu savais…murmura-t-il, le souvenir troublant un instant son expression.

Mais aussitôt l'expression du pilote se fit plus intense, et il resserra doucement les mains de la jeune femme.

-Je t'aime. Je t'aime et je promets de te protéger, car à présent c'est à moi de veiller sur toi. Personne ne fera plus jamais de mal à ma famille.

*****************************

[1] : Cette phrase, je la reprends de « Blind Target », c'est ce que Heero dit de Relena à Quatre ( vous suivez ^^ ) et il n'a pas oublié.

[2] : C'est dans Endless Waltz, Wufei qui a rejoint les rangs ennemis affronte Heero. Il lui dit alors qu'il ne croit pas en Relena et en sa politique, que le prix pour gagner cette paix absolue est bien trop fort pour lui. 

[3] : Et bien, ça, c'est juste après son affrontement avec Heero. Touché par le dévouement d'Heero pour sa cause ( on se demande qui lui a mit ces idées dans la tête ^^ ), il comprend que son combat est vain et se joint aux pacifistes. Bon, j'ai beaucoup simplifié l'histoire parce que ce passage est beaucoup plus profond que ça. Cet affrontement entre ces deux pilotes, c'est tout simplement une merveille ^^

[4] : Maizer, c'est le chef mécanicien qui a reconstruit le Wing Zéro au pôle Sud. C'est un homme jeune, mais très talentueux, c'est ce qui lui a permis d'accéder à un si haut poste au sein des Préventers.

[5] : Sylvia, vous vous souvenez, c'est la jeune fille que Heero va voir après s'être remis de ces blessures, au début de la série.

[6] : Daigo Onégel, c'est le général brigadier ( allez savoir quel grade ça doit encore être ça ^^ ), qui, à l'époque de la Grande Guerre dirige le siège de l'Alliance à Luxembourg. Zechs, après avoir anéantit le centre nerveux de l'Alliance, va tuer Onégel. Mais avant de mourir, Millardo va prendre soin de lui rappeler ce qu'il a fait au royaume de Sank, 13 ans plus tôt, le général va alors se rendre compte de la véritable identité de celui qui se trouve en face de lui, mais il sera déjà trop tard.

[7] : C'est ainsi que ce comportent les chevaux face à la mort. Ils l'attendent. Nombre de fait rapportent des écuries qui ont prit feu et où les chevaux sont tous mort. Même si ils peuvent sortir, il ne le feront pas.

Note de l'auteur : Voil ! Fini…30 pages, c'est la cata, sont de plus en plus long ! Bon, siouplez, me taper pas, sinon, je pourrais plus écrire et je serais très malheureuse ^^ Je sais, je suis (un peu ) noire dans ce chapitre mais je vous avais prévenu ! Bin, hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et à faire des tas de suppositions pour la suite…je suis sûre que vous ne trouverez jamais ce que j'ai derrière la tête, hé h ! ! ! 

Temps écoul durant ce chapitre : 3 jours…je sais, ça fait un peu long trente pages pour trois jours, mais y avait plein de choses à raconter ^^

Chapitre commencé le 08/12/2003, terminé le 15/01/04


	15. Chap 14 : Prémices

Disclaimer : L'univers de Gundam Wing et les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de leurs auteurs et dessinateurs.

*  Kiwi qui déploie ses ailes et s'arrête en dérapage contrôlé face à la boutique « fanfiction.net, déliez votre imagination et libérez votre esprit » *

Heureusement c'est ouvert ^^

* Petit oiseau à long bec reprend son souffle et d'un coup de patte ouvre la porte, dégainant au même instant la disquette magique, sortie d'on ne sait d'où à la manière de Heero avec son flingue *

Ouuuuffff !! Ca y est j'arriveuh ^^ Je me demande si pour celui là et pour le 15 je devrais pas mettre un rating plus élevé…bon PG-13 au moins quoi ^^

Allez une dernière chose et j'arrête de vous saoulez avec mes digressions 

Mici pour ceux qui lisent et qui le disent ^_______^

Bonne lecture…ok ça risque d'être plutôt ironique comme phrase…

CHAPITRE 14 : PREMICES

Iria rentra dans sa chambre et se laissa aller contre la porte pour la refermer. Cela faisait trop pour une seule soirée. 

Exténuée, elle se dirigea lentement vers son lit, et sans plus de considération s'effondra dessus. Elle sentit alors tout son corps se détendre, appréciant de n'être enfin plus sollicité. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas vraiment dormi ? Elle avait cessé de compter, cela valait vraiment mieux pour sa santé mentale et si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle ne dormirait plus du tout. Qu'est ce que sa petite existence pouvait bien signifier par rapport à tout ce qui se passait en ce moment ? Comment aurait-elle pu penser une seule seconde à elle ? C'était une sensation vraiment étrange d'avoir une telle importance, c'était comme si l'on ne vivait plus pour soi, mais pour tout le reste de l'humanité…c'était effrayant. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi Relena avait tant voulu l'éloigner. Avoir un tel rôle ne semblait malheureusement ne mener qu'à la souffrance et impliquer les autres dans cette spirale infernale était tout simplement inacceptable. 

Mais aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître, Iria ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante que ces deux derniers mois. Elle était accomplie. Elle avait enfin l'impression d'être utile à quelque chose, de pouvoir donner un sens à toutes ses convictions les plus intimes. Elle s'était vite passionnée pour ses fonctions et sa volonté incroyable était parvenue à faire tomber toutes les difficultés qui s'étaient dressées en travers de son chemin. Peu importait ce qui allait se passer, elle irait jusqu'au bout, elle se battrait pour la paix, parce que c'était ce en quoi elle croyait, ce en quoi des milliards d'Hommes croyaient. 

C'était devenu sa ligne de conduite depuis le départ de Quatre et Heero et elle s'était donnée toute entière à sa fonction. Tout se passa très bien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve face à l'obligation de faire appel aux pilotes…tout ce qui avait été clair jusque là s'était subitement embrouillé dans son esprit et elle s'était retrouvée dans l'impossibilité de les confronter à la guerre. Elle s'était complètement bloquée, elle refusait d'entendre ce que son être lui criait, elle refusait de s'incliner, elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle avait accepté d'emprisonner sa propre existence au sort de millions d'autres et de prendre tous les risques…tous les risques ? Non, en vérité elle n'avait pas pu. Elle était subitement tombée de son piédestal pour réaliser qu'elle n'était pas si parfaite que ça, qu'elle n'était pas un être supérieur et que son cœur avait encore des pulsions propres. Il venait lui rappeler brutalement qu'elle était encore Iria, une jeune fille avec ses propres volontés et ses propres attachements à la vie. 

Ce sentiment n'avait fait que s'accentuer durant cette soirée et elle ignorait si elle devait s'en réjouir ou non. Même si la guerre occupait tous les esprits, elle ne s'était pas sentie autant elle-même depuis des semaines, aussi simple. Et dans le fond, elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle avait apprécié ce sentiment. Se retrouver au contact de gens proches lui avait rendu sa dimension personnelle. Cette soirée lui avait semblé un peu intemporelle, découvrir toutes ces nouvelles personnes, non comme des politiciens à convaincre, mais comme des gens sur lesquels elle pouvait compter, des amis acquis pour certains. C'était la première fois depuis le départ des pilotes qu'elle avait prit un repas où elle pouvait vraiment discuter avec les personnes qu'elle avait en face d'elle, en toute humilité, la première fois qu'elle prenait le temps de le faire. Elle avait éprouvé beaucoup de bonheur à discuter avec eux, et elle avait tout de suite été frappée par l'attitude d'Heero et celle de Millardo, et cela l'inquiétait…

*****************************

Quatre se dirigeait en direction des appartements royaux irrémédiablement envahit par le doute. Si Dorothy ne l'avait pas pratiquement pris par la main pour y aller, il ne serait certainement pas en train de se diriger vers la princesse. Iria semblait tellement changée, tellement grandie…tellement inaccessible. Il s'était senti tout petit par rapport à elle ce soir, vraiment minuscule. Elle avait été si charismatique, si maîtresse d'elle-même, si impériale. Comme si plus rien n'était laissé au hasard, le moindre geste, le moindre sourire…où était donc passé la jeune fille joyeuse et spontanée qu'était cette Iria qu'il aimait tant ? Il avait éprouvé une sensation vraiment étrange face à elle, rien de négatif n'avait émané de la princesse, aucun mépris, aucun sentiment de supériorité, et elle avait fait très bonne impression auprès des autres…cependant ils ne connaissaient pas la véritable Iria. Le seul instant où il lui sembla la reconnaître, ce fut lorsqu'ils se revirent pour la première fois, ce regard qu'ils s'échangèrent…Ce qui l'inquiétait encore davantage, c'était les propos que Dorothy et Dave lui avaient rapportés : Iria n'avait jamais été aussi naturelle que ce soir…son ventre se noua de nouveau et il accéléra le pas, plus vite il serait fixé et mieux ce serait.

On frappa à la porte alors qu'elle sortait de la salle d'eau. La princesse sursauta, subitement tirée de ses réflexions.

- Entrez, fit-elle alors en se tournant vers la grande porte blanche aux reliures d'or.

Une tête blonde apparut alors à l'embrasure et elle se crispa inconsciemment. 

- Quatre ! Entres ! l'invita-t-elle d'une voix chaleureuse mais le jeune homme ne s'y trompa pas.

Il lui sourit faiblement et pénétra dans la pièce en refermant derrière lui, mal à l'aise. Ils se fixèrent un instant dans le silence le plus total et la tension fut bientôt palpable dans la chambre. Le cœur d'Iria s'emballa à toute vitesse et elle se mit soudain à avoir très chaud. Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ! Elle perdait complètement la tête ce soir ! Et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, l'ultimatum prenait fin dans quelques heures ! La princesse se força à garder le contrôle d'elle-même et avança en direction du jeune homme.

- Des nouvelles sur les épyons terros ? fit-elle alors en plongeant ses yeux qui étaient devenus impénétrables dans ceux du pilote.

L'attitude de la jeune fille le heurta davantage et le renforça dans l'idée d'aller jusqu'au bout.

- Non rien sur les épyons terros, lança-t-il avec négligence, je ne suis pas venue te voir pour parler de la guerre. Je suis venu te voir toi, dit-il alors en plongeant son regard inquisiteur dans ses yeux. 

Face à lui, Iria se sentit soudain incroyablement vulnérable, elle se détourna aussitôt et se dirigea au premier endroit qui s'offrit à elle. 

- Il reste peu de temps avant la fin de l'ultimatum, tu devrais aller te reposer Quatre, fit-elle en s'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit.

Mais le jeune homme ne se laissa pas faire.

- Tu as changé Iria.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix qui sonnait moins assurée de minutes en minutes.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, fit-il en s'avançant vers elle. 

Mais la jeune fille ne releva pas la tête et il sentit clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche davantage.

- Bien. Je suppose que la princesse souhaite à présent que je me retire. Peux être même souhaitait-elle que je ne sois jamais venu, lâcha-t-il sur un ton sec qui trahissait sa peine sous-jacente.

Iria fut blessée par son agressivité et releva alors des yeux teintés de colère sur lui.

- Oui c'est vrai. Je ne voulais pas que tu viennes. Je ne voulais qu'aucun d'entre vous vienne. Vous ne devriez pas avoir à vous battre, ce n'est pas à vous de maintenir la paix, mais à moi. Et si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, il n'y aurait plus personne dans ce château ! s'exclama-t-elle un peu plus fort, laissant, l'espace d'un instant une lueur de désespoir traverser ses yeux brillant.

D'un seul coup, une vive douleur prit le pilote à la poitrine et l'empêcha un instant de respirer.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Iria ? articula-t-il, tout en se trouvant obligé de se pencher vers l'avant pour soulager la douleur.

- Mon dieu Quatre ! Est-ce que ça va ! fit-elle en se levant aussitôt vers lui.

La jeune fille s'approcha et son inquiétude ne fit que s'accentuer face à la douleur silencieuse du prince du désert. Elle passa aussitôt un bras autour de sa taille et le conduisit jusqu'à son lit.

- Assieds-toi, je vais aller appeler quelqu'un.

Les yeux de Quatre s'agrandirent soudain de surprise et un éclair de lucidité le traversa. La douleur disparut d'un seul coup, comme elle était arrivée et ton son corps sollicité se détendit aussitôt. Le jeune homme inspira profondément et ferma un instant les yeux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une telle vision. 

Iria, en le voyant comprit alors ce qu'il venait de se passer, c'était son empathie. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu son don à l'œuvre, Quatre n'était pas du genre à l'ébruiter et surtout, il le contrôlait très bien, de sorte qu'il était pratiquement impossible en temps normal de se rendre compte de l'étendue de sa perception. 

- Je suis désolée, fit-elle alors d'une toute petite voix.

Le pilote comprit aussitôt qu'elle avait cerné ce qui venait de se produire. Il se redressa et se tourna face à elle, plongeant un instant son regard redevenu serein dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Un tendre sourire éclaira son visage, il ne s'était pas trompé. Quatre se rapprocha alors et allait poser sa main sur la sienne lorsqu'elle fit un bond en arrière.

- Arrêtes ! lui ordonna-t-elle, partagée entre la crainte de lui faire davantage de mal et celle qu'il puisse percevoir ses sentiments.

Le pilote obtempéra et resta à distance respectable, il ne cessa néanmoins pas de la fixer.

- Ecoutes-moi Iria, je m'en excuse, mais je sais ce qui se passe en toi… D'habitude mon empathie ne se manifeste jamais de cette manière et en aucun cas je n'ai la capacité de lire ainsi dans le cœur des gens. Lorsque cela arrive, c'est que d'une façon ou d'une autre ils m'ont laissé accès à cette partie d'eux. Je suis désolé, je m'inquiétais pour toi et cela a certainement dû interférer sur mes capacités…

- Mais je t'ai fait du mal…bafouilla-t-elle, trop perturbée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Le jeune homme lui sourit avec affection.

- La seule chose qui me fasse mal, c'est de savoir que tu ne vas pas bien Iria…

Le regard de la princesse se brisa alors pour laisser apparaître la jeune fille à laquelle il tenait tant.

- Quatre…murmura-t-elle d'une voix qui trahissait sa véritable douleur…je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas me soucier de moi, je ne dois pas. Ce soir…ce soir je n'aurais même pas d

Mais le jeune homme en avait assez entendu comme ça, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste il l'avait saisie par les épaules et son visage s'était rapproché à quelques centimètres du sien. La princesse, complètement paralysée par son regard, fut incapable de quelque protestation que ce soit. 

- Excuses-moi Iria, fit-il alors qu'il emprisonnait le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains.

Instinctivement le cœur de la jeune princesse s'emballa et son regard se teinta de crainte. Elle n'aimait pas la lueur qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de Quatre.

- N'oublies pas, je suis avec toi. Je tiens à toi, et c'est pour ça que je le fais.

Le pilote ferma alors les yeux et colla son front contre le sien tout en resserrant sa poigne. 

Soudain, tout devint noir en elle et un froid immense la saisit. D'un seul coup, une image lui apparut, c'était le transporteur de Relena qui s'écrasait dans la Méditerranée, une vive douleur la saisit soudain…de la peine, une souffrance indéfinissable, elle avait si mal…et subitement, la scène changea pour laisser place à une autre, le rythme s'accéléra rapidement, les images défilèrent bientôt en continu dans son esprit et les émotions se mêlèrent les unes aux autres. La jeune fille se raidit et sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée, elle se redressa alors violemment et tenta d'échapper à toutes ces visions, Quatre la retint, et doucement saisit sa main dans la sienne. Il était là et il lui demandait de lui faire confiance. Iria écouta le plus profond de son être et s'abandonna à lui. Le pilote resserra alors son étreinte et les visions se firent plus difficiles.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le jeune homme se mit lui aussi à montrer des signes de faiblesse, car, en plus de ressentir ce qu'il transmettait à Iria, il percevait également la souffrance de la princesse. Mais il fallait qu'il tienne, il fallait qu'il lui montre ce qu'elle se refusait à voir, il ne voulait pas que son grand cœur la mène à sa perte, il ne voulait pas la perdre, il ne se le permettrait jamais.

Cela devint de plus en plus dur pour Iria, elle se mit bientôt à trembler de tout son corps et des larmes inondèrent son visage crispé. Elle s'épuisait à une vitesse folle, perdant à chaque seconde davantage de force, davantage de convictions…davantage d'illusions… [1] 

Quatre rompit le contact juste avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance. Il maîtrisait encore mal cette manière d'utiliser son empathie et se hasarder à faire cela sur quelqu'un d'inconscient représentait beaucoup trop de risques, il ne suffisait que d'un pas entre l'inconscient et la mort…

Le jeune homme se redressa, lui laissant de l'espace pour se reprendre, tenant seulement sa main dans la sienne. Les pupilles rétractées de la princesse, se dilatèrent à nouveau, elle cilla alors en réalisant qu'elle était dans sa chambre, tout avait paru si réel. Son regard tomba alors sur la main qui enserrait la sienne, elle releva la tête et se trouva face à Quatre. Le pilote soutint son regard mais ne bougea pas, il avait peu être ressenti les émotions brutes de la princesse, mais il ignorait totalement comment elle allait réagir à ce qu'il venait de lui imposer, ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie de la serrer contre lui qui lui manquait, elle semblait si affaiblie…et même s'il savait qu'il avait fait la meilleur chose, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. 

La jeune fille le fixa pendant quelques secondes, encore pas tout à fait sûre de ce qui venait de se produire et de ce qu'elle était en train d'éprouver pour l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. La peine et la peur furent alors submergées par un sentiment beaucoup plus fort qui lui donna un nouveau souffle, et malgré l'état d'épuisement dans lequel elle se trouvait, une nouvelle force l'envahit. Une sensation douce et puissante qui l'invitait à oublier tout ce qui l'entourait.

- Quatre…souffla-t-elle avant de perdre un instant l'équilibre.

Mais le pilote fut prompt à réagir et en un instant elle se retrouva enserrée par ses bras puissants. Le jeune homme face à elle, la tenait à bout de bras.

Il n'interviendrait pas personnellement tant qu'Iria ne lui aurait pas demandé, à cet instant, il la savait vulnérable, et malléable… prendre quelque décision que ce soit à sa place pouvait avoir des conséquences insoupçonnées. 

La jeune fille resta un moment la tête basse, respirant profondément et essayant de se calmer. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle avait froid, elle avait peur, elle se sentait tellement nue tout à coup…la princesse rassembla alors ses forces et se redressa, plongeant ses yeux dans celui en qui elle avait une confiance absolue. Ce regard…Quatre ne put lui résister plus longtemps, ses yeux se teintèrent alors de toute la peine et de tout l'amour qu'il y avait en lui et il se rapprocha pour l'enserrer doucement.

- Iria…souffla-t-il, je suis désolé de t'avoir imposé ça.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber contre son torse et tout son corps se détendit alors, elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter. Un sentiment profond de sérénité l'envahit alors et elle ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à cette douce sensation.

Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, la caressant doucement et murmurant à voix basse des mots inaudibles, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte progressivement de son état semi-conscient. Il sentit l'instant où la princesse reprenait le dessus et l'aida à se redresser afin qu'elle puisse le voir distinctement. 

- Quatre…Quatre que s'est-il pass ? 

- J'ai utilisé mon empathie pour te montrer ce que tu te refusais à voir, lui dit-il alors franchement, sans la quitter un instant des yeux.

- Mais…ce que j'ai vu…je le connaissais déjà…murmura-t-elle faiblement, le doute s'insinuant davantage à mesure qu'elle cherchait réponse à ses questions.

- En es-tu sûre ? lui souffla alors le jeune homme tout en lui effleurant doucement la joue.

Iria plongea alors son regard troublé dans les yeux du jeune prince du désert, soudain la sensation qui l'avait habité tout à l'heure revint à la charge, son cœur s'emballa à nouveau et son ventre se noua…ce sentiment, cet état qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer…_Quatre…_

- S'il te plaît, aides-moi…

- Toute chose nécessite un équilibre Iria, car tout donner c'est se détruire, dit-il alors doucement.

Les paroles du pilote firent soudain tilt et tout lui parut clair. Elle revit alors toutes ces images qui avaient défilé dans son esprit, mais surtout, elle perçut les sentiments inavoués qui y étaient liés, tout ce qu'elle s'était volontairement cachée.

- Mais…je ne peux pas…fit-elle alors d'une voix brisée qui trahissait sa souffrance intérieure…je n'en ai pas le droit…je sais que je vais mourir Quatre, murmura-t-elle alors que les premières larmes s'animaient sur son visage…mais je dois le faire…c'est ce en quoi je crois…

Le jeune homme la regarda avec compassion et lui prit tendrement le visage entre les mains.

- Ce n'est pas la seule issue Iria. Allons, fit-il doucement, comment croirais-tu que Relena réagirait si elle savait le chemin que tu t'étais destin ? N'y a-t-il donc personne qui te raccroche à la vie ?

- C'est aussi pour eux que je fais ça…

- Tu te méprends sur les intentions de ceux qui t'aiment…

Le regard du pilote se troubla un instant avant de se faire plus profond.

-…Quel bonheur y a t-il à vivre si les personnes auxquelles nous tenons ne sont plus là pour partager notre existence ? Aucun Iria. L'Homme n'est pas fait pour porter seul le poids de tout un univers, je ne suis pas un Dieu, pas plus que toi, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as entrevu ta perte. C'est tout à ton honneur de vouloir agir de la sorte, tu as un grand cœur Iria, mais tu dois apprendre à bien l'utiliser car t'aventurer sur ce chemin, ce n'est que récolter souffrance, pour toi, pour tes proches et pour tous ceux qui t'auront confié toutes leurs espérances. N'oublies pas, l'essentiel, c'est la vie. Tu dois respecter la vie. Ta vie Iria. Tu dois te respecter, t'écouter toi et ce que ton cœur te dit. Je sais que ça peut paraître une façon très égoïste de voir les choses, mais aussi difficile que ce soit à comprendre, c'est également la ligne de conduite qui est la plus à  même de mener vers une meilleure existence pour tous car cela fera ressortir tes convictions les plus intimes et te donnera une force que tu n'avais jusque là pas soupçonné. Ton combat prendra alors tout son sens, car tu ne seras plus seule à porter le sort de millions d'autre, mais ces millions d'autre porterons avec toi toutes tes espérances. 

La princesse resta encore un instant le souffle coupé après qu'il eut fini. Il venait de la bouleverser jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même et elle en tremblait encore. La véracité de ses propos l'avait frappée, comment avait-elle pu se tromper à ce point ?

Le regard vague de la jeune fille s'éclaira alors et elle plongea ses yeux teintés de peines dans ceux du pilote. Quatre se contracta insensiblement, soutenant avec franchise ce lien avec la princesse. A présent tout était joué, il n'avait plus qu'à mesurer les conséquences de son acte. Iria vit bien dans ses yeux son inquiétude et ne le fit pas attendre davantage. Un faible sourire prit alors naissance sur son visage et elle éleva sa main pour jouer doucement avec les mèches blondes qui courraient en travers du visage du jeune pilote.

Quatre se figea, interdit par ce qu'il ressentait à travers son geste.

- Si Quatre, fit-elle alors en posant sa main contre sa joue.

Le jeune homme, incapable de quelque mouvement que ce soit, la fixa dans l'indécision la plus totale. Le sourire de la princesse se fit alors plus tendre face à son air perdu.

- Si. Il y a des choses qui me raccrochent encore à la vie…et toi tu y es pour beaucoup…

Le visage du pilote se détendit alors dans une expression mêlée de surprise et de profond soulagement. Une brusque flamme anima soudain son cœur et lui donna la force de réagir, et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit, il se jeta sur elle et la serra contre lui dans un geste rempli de tout son amour. Le cœur de la princesse sauta un battement tant l'émotion à cet instant fut vive en elle, mais passé l'effet de surprise, elle répondit à son étreinte et le serra à son tour.

- Si j'avais su…murmura-t-elle, je me sens si stupide tout à coup… 

- Ne dis pas ça…fit-il alors en la resserrant davantage. Tu n'as fait qu'emprunter la voie que tu pensais la meilleure pour tous, sauf pour toi. Moi aussi j'ai fait cette erreur Iria et cela a faillit causer la mort de Trowa…. [2]. Je ne veux pas te perdre, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai pris le risque de te montrer tout ça, quitte à ce que le prix à payer soit que ne veuille plus jamais me voir après ça…

La princesse prit alors appuis sur son torse et se redressa, plongeant ses yeux étrangement lumineux dans les siens.

- J'ai compris une chose ce soir Quatre…j'ai entendu ce que mon cœur me criait depuis déjà trop longtemps…souffla-t-elle alors qu'irrésistiblement attirés l'un par l'autre, leurs visages se rapprochaient un peu plus à chaque instant. 

Et avant que Quatre n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, il sentit la main de la jeune fille glisser contre sa nuque, elle se redressa alors et se tendit pour aller effleurer tendrement les lèvres du pilote. 

Ne pouvant tenir cette position longtemps, elle retomba au bout de quelques secondes. Elle releva aussitôt ses yeux et son cœur se serra en rencontrant l'expression figée de Quatre, mais qu'avait-elle fait ! Trop mal à l'aise elle baissa immédiatement son regard et sentit les larmes lui monter sous le poids des milliers de questions qui l'assaillaient alors, comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il la considérait un jour autrement que comme une amie ? Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle méritait cet être au si grand cœur ?

Complètement renfermée sur elle-même, elle ne le sentit pas approcher et sursauta lorsque sa main vint effleurer son menton pour le relever doucement. Iria garda néanmoins ses yeux baissés, elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il voit toute cette peine qui débordait sans qu'elle puisse la contenir, elle ne tenait pas à avoir la compassion de son ami.

Quatre se maudit alors pour l'énième fois, il se comportait vraiment comme le dernier des imbéciles. Comment, lui qui avait le pouvoir de percevoir mieux que quiconque les émotions des autres pouvait-il se retrouver aussi impuissant face à ses propres sentiments ? Ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé était tout bonnement indéfinissable… et face à sa douleur, il se décida à cesser de tergiverser avec lui même et jugea que la meilleur chose à faire à cet instant était de se laisser aller à ce qui résonnait dans sa poitrine...Oui, il tenait à elle, mais d'une façon qui lui était inconnue, beaucoup plus intense…Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose dont il était sûr, il n'avait qu'un seul souhait, la sentir contre lui, voir ses yeux pétillant et son adorable sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit ivre et ne plus jamais s'éloigner d'elle. Le pilote s'abaissa alors jusqu'à elle et prit possession de ses lèvres l'espace d'un instant. Tout son corps fut soudain traversé d'une sensation de profond soulagement, comme si au fond de lui il avait toujours attendu cet instant.  C'est alors que le voile qui obscurcissait son esprit se leva, lui révélant soudain l'évidence. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Iria avait toujours eu tant d'importance pour lui, comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ! 

- S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui doit se sentir stupide ici, c'est moi.

Iria surprise par son attitude, releva spontanément ses yeux qui se retrouvèrent face à ceux de Quatre. Jamais elle ne leur avait vu une telle intensité, elle fut stupéfaite. Ils restèrent un instant immobile, plongés l'un dans l'autre, le cœur battant à tout rompre et le regard tremblant d'émotions. Quatre, de sa main qui lui soutenait le menton, lui effleura alors tendrement la lèvre inférieure. La princesse sourit faiblement à son geste et il fit de même. Le jeune homme se rapprocha alors doucement, attendant son consentement. Iria comprit aussitôt et remonta sa main jusqu'à son visage qu'elle invita à poursuivre sa descente. Quatre sourit doucement et le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira d'une même lumière. Leurs regards se teintèrent alors d'une même complicité et dans un geste empli de délicatesse, il l'embrassa. 

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent tous deux légèrement empourprés puis se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se rassurant mutuellement.

- Quatre…s'il te plaît restes avec moi cette nuit…

Le jeune homme sourit tristement à sa demande et passa une main protectrice dans ses cheveux.

- Je reste avec toi. Ne t'en fais pas Iria, on arrivera à mettre fin à cette guerre, ensembles.

*****************************

Duo n'avait pas sommeil, enfoncé dans son canapé, face à la grande porte-fenêtre, il était songeur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'attitude de Relena. Pourquoi diable avait-elle fait une chose pareille ? Il avait beau chercher, pas la moindre idée. Peut être Quatre savait-il quelque chose ? Après tout, c'était bien lui le mieux placé dans ce genre de situation. Un imperceptible sourire apparut alors sur son visage seulement éclairé par la lune, son jeune ami allait certainement être occupé ce soir. Il était prêt à parier qu'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et la princesse…A cette pensée, il détourna un instant son intention sur Hilde…Elle lui manquait. Cela allait bientôt faire trois mois qu'il l'avait laissé sur L2…et son inquiétude ne cessait d'aller grandissante avec le temps. La situation devenait difficile dans les colonies également et les épyons terros se montraient un peu trop curieux, si par malheur ils remontaient jusqu'à Hilde…Duo secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il cesse d'avoir des pensées aussi négatives, cela ne le mènerait à rien de bon. Et puis il n'avait pas tant à s'en faire, Une lui avait promis qu'elle garderait un œil sur elle. C'était un échange de bons procédés en quelque sorte puisque Hilde avait décidé de rejoindre les Résistants…Dans le fond il la comprenait, et il ne l'en avait pas dissuadée…elle serait devenue dingue s'il lui avait demandé de regarder les choses se passer sans rien faire ! Hilde n'aurait pas pu, et il le savait. Parce qu'il l'aimait. _En attendant, _songea Duo, _cela ne me dit pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin…_Le cœur du pilote se serra en pensant à son éternel ami. Heero l'avait plutôt mal pris…non, très mal en fait. En vérité il ne l'avait encore jamais vu ainsi…Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, il fallait qu'il aille le voir, même s'il risquait de se faire accueillir…Il devait l'aider.

Soudainement déterminé, il se releva, se couvrit d'un T-shirt et sortit pieds nus de sa chambre, celle de son compagnon étant face à la sienne.

Ses yeux vides perdus dans l'univers cillèrent en entendant frapper. Devait-il y aller ? Non, il n'en avait aucune envie.

Le natté se contracta en ne recevant aucune réponse. Il le savait qu'il allait faire ça, mais à ce jeu là, il se savait le plus fort…quoique ce soir il n'était plus vraiment sûr de rien…

- Je suppose que tu sais qui c'est et par conséquent ce que je vais faire.

Le petit pilote aux cheveux de jais soupira silencieusement et abaissa son regard fixe sur la rambarde.

-…Ecoutes Heero, poursuivit-il d'une voix étrangement douce et triste, je ne suis pas venu te voir pour en ajouter à tes tourments. Je suis ici parce que je suis ton ami et que je ne quitterais pas le seuil de cette porte tant que je ne me serais pas assuré de ton état personnellement.

Duo attendit sans grand espoir une manifestation de sa part, mais il ne fut répercuté que par le silence de ces murs épais. 

- Bien, fit-il à voix basse tout en s'asseyant à terre, je crois que je vais devoir aller me chercher un de ces gigantesques oreiller sur mon lit pour me servir de matelas…

Le jeune homme laissa alors sa tête reposer contre le mur et releva ses yeux améthyste vers le plafond. Même les plafonds du couloir étaient peints…ce palais était vraiment magnifique…

Heero qui n'avait jusque là pas bougé se releva alors comme un automate et se dirigea vers la porte. Il connaissait l'obstination de Duo, et il était hors de question qu'il passe la nuit sur le seuil de sa chambre à l'attendre. Ils avaient un combat demain.

La poignée s'abaissa et la large porte s'ébranla. Duo tourna la tête, surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui ouvre aussi rapidement. La silhouette du pilote apparut, mais la pénombre dissimulait l'expression de son visage.

- Vas te coucher Duo.

Le natté sourit doucement et se releva, lui faisant face. 

- Heero, j'aimerais te parler.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, répondit-il du tac au tac.

Cette conversation avait un air de trop vu…c'était comme ça que Duo avait fini par gagner son amitié…en le forçant à aller chercher toujours plus loin en lui, et même s'il avait développé des répliques réflexes, il savait très bien ce qu'il en était.

- Ca je n'en doute pas Heero, fit-il un instant amusé. 

Mais le pilote redevint aussitôt sérieux et ses yeux se teintèrent de cette passion intarissable.

- Cependant, moi j'ai des choses à te dire. Alors c'est comme tu veux, mais je ne pense pas que cela regarde tout le monde…

Le jeune homme dans l'ombre le fixa un instant puis s'écarta finalement, le laissant entrer. Il ne manquait plus qu'ils se mettent à parler de Relena dans le couloir et la journée aurait été catastrophique jusqu'au bout.

Le pilote referma la porte derrière son ami puis se dirigea vers la baie vitrée qu'il verrouilla. Une fois qu'il eut terminé ces précautions d'usage, il se tourna face au natté, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

- Je t'écoute, mais fait vite, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec qui trahissait la profondeur de son atteinte.

Duo, se tenant à l'identique, inspira alors profondément et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée, Heero le suivit du regard, suspicieux, ce n'était pas dans son habitude de chercher ses mots.

- Je ne sais pas, fit-il alors en s'arrêtant face à la fenêtre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, mais en revanche je suis persuadé qu'elle n'a pas fait ça de gaieté de cœur.

- Pourquoi en es-tu si sûr ? continua-t-il sur le même ton inquisiteur qui n'échappa pas au natté. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de son ami de se montrer aussi agressif. Il était blessé, au moins autant qu'il se l'était imaginé. Et avec toute la patience et l'amour qu'il avait pour lui, il reprit :

- Parce que je l'ai vu dans ses yeux Heero, après que nous l'ayons rencontrée dans le couloir, fit-il alors en se tournant vers le pilote.

Le jeune homme qui avait un instant baissé sa garde, cilla en voyant son interlocuteur se retourner. Spontanément, son regard se durcit et son visage se vida de toute émotion, laissant place à un homme à l'attitude clairement dissuasive. Duo fut attristé par sa réaction, il savait que dans le fond il n'y avait pas fait exprès, ce comportement avait longtemps été un réflexe pour lui, seulement Relena semblait être parvenue à le lui faire oublier…Heero redevenait beaucoup trop comme avant à son goût.

Mais Duo ne se laissa pas intimider et s'avança vers lui, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Heero, elle t'aime. Tu ne dois pas remettre en doute les sentiments qu'elle a pour toi.

Le regard impénétrable du pilote se brisa soudain, révélant le jeune homme perdu et souffrant qui se cachait derrière son apparente insensibilité.

Les yeux tremblants, les dernières paroles de Relena qui l'avaient atteint bien plus profond qu'aucun ennemi résonnèrent de nouveau en lui. _C'est termin ! C'est fini entre nous !_

Le natté fixa son ami, un instant auparavant rassuré qu'il se soit défait de son masque, son ventre se noua en voyant une telle expression dans ses yeux d'océan. Sans plus attendre, il le prit énergiquement par les épaules. Le pilote sursauta et plongea spontanément ses yeux dans les siens.

- Heero…murmura-t-il alors. Ne perds pas espoir.

Le jeune homme le fixa, cherchant désespérément dans ces yeux une réponse à tous ces doutes. Duo, dans un geste empli d'affection passa alors tendrement une main protectrice sur son crâne, lui souriant faiblement.

- Que te dis ton cœur ? fit-il doucement.

A cette question, le regard du pilote sembla vaciller davantage. 

-…Je ne sais pas…je ne sais plus…j'ai peur…peur pour Relena, peur de ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux.

- Moi je sais. Tu dois avoir confiance. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle, elle ne fera rien qui puisse lui porter préjudice. Si ce n'est pour elle, elle le fera au moins pour toi, crois-moi, insista-t-il en le regardant avec douceur.

Heero le fixa alors. Il tenait à Duo, et il mesurait à présent à quel point le lien qui les unissait était puissant. Qu'aurait-il fait s'il n'avait pas été là pour le soutenir dans les moments difficiles ? Il se serait perdu à n'en pas douter…il se perdait si facilement…mais il avait toujours été là pour le remettre sur le droit chemin, toujours été là lorsqu'il le fallait…Un ami…oui Duo était un ami, inestimable.

Et à la plus grande surprise du concerné, le jeune homme s'approcha alors et posa doucement sa tête contre son épaule, lui demandant soutient et réconfort pour quelque chose qui le dépassait. Un triste sourire mêlé de tendresse et de peine apparut alors sur le visage du natté et il l'entoura avec douceur.

Heero semblait manifester la volonté de conserver cette sensibilité qu'il avait acquise…c'était incroyable comme il avait changé. Même s'il l'avait vu s'ouvrir peu à peu au fil du temps, la transformation ces dernières semaines avait été flagrante. Mais il savait que la situation actuelle le mettait en danger, et compromettait ce cœur qu'il avait enfin ouvert. Le pilote le resserra à cette pensée, il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'il redevienne comme avant. Il fallait qu'il ait confiance lui aussi, confiance en la jeune princesse qui lui avait prouvé sa grandeur d'âme plus d'une fois.

*****************************

L'ultimatum prit fin quelques heures après qu'ils se soient couchés et les combats commencèrent en différents points du globe. Mais pour le moment, tout était encore silencieux à Sank. Seuls quelques soldats ne dormaient pas, guettant la moindre manifestation dans le silence de mort qui avait gagné les terres du Royaume. Ils savaient que le combat à venir serait probablement long et laborieux, et puis ils étaient pour la plupart militaires de formation, habitués à la guerre…ils n'avaient pas oubli

Une aube rouge se leva sur le petit pays ce matin là et aucun oiseau n'accueillit le lever de l'astre. Sylvia, qui avait été de garde avec Dave durant cette courte nuit, vint frapper à la porte de la chambre royale. La jeune fille attendit quelques secondes, mais n'obtenant aucune réponse, se décida à l'ouvrir. Sylvia retint un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que deux personnes se trouvaient dans le lit de la princesse. Ne formant qu'un seul être, dissimulées par les couvertures, il lui fut impossible de déterminer leurs identités, et seuls les draps qui se soulevaient par intermittences trahissaient leurs présences. 

Il aurait été certainement plus sage d'aller donner l'alerte, mais dans le fond, la jeune fille savait qui se trouvait aux côtés de la princesse. C'est alors qu'un pan de couverture s'anima, laissant apparaître le jeune homme soupçonné. 

Quatre avait senti une présence étrangère dans la pièce, encore mal réveillé il se tourna vers la porte et aperçut Sylvia.

A son expression il se rappela soudain dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Il sentit aussitôt une bouffée de chaleur lui monter à la tête et il devint écarlate.

Face à sa gêne, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il était vraiment mignon lorsqu'il était embarrassé.

- Bonjour Quatre, continua-t-elle, amusée.

Le pilote qui n'avait pas encore retrouvé l'usage de la parole hocha la tête en guise de salut.

Sylvia se remémora soudain la raison de sa venue et son expression, un instant auparavant détendue, redevint sérieuse.

- Quatre, excuses-moi, fit-elle d'une voix soudainement grave, mais des unités mobiles des Opposants semblent se diriger vers le royaume.

Un éclair de surprise traversa le regard du petit blond et son visage devint immédiatement plus fermé. 

- Nous arrivons, répliqua-t-il de sa voix sûre et posée. Merci Sylvia.

La jeune fille lui offrit un pâle sourire et hocha la tête avant de disparaître.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce, seulement perturbé par la respiration lente et profonde de la princesse. Quatre abaissa alors son regard vers elle et ses yeux se teintèrent d'amour. La jeune fille dormait profondément tout contre lui. Elle était tellement belle. Le jeune homme se pencha alors un peu plus et dégagea les mèches qui tombaient en travers de son visage, sa main s'attarda alors et il l'effleura tendrement, s'imprégnant de ses traits. Iria bougea dans son sommeil et se serra davantage contre lui. Quatre sourit tristement à son attitude, il ne voulait pas. Il n'avait aucune envie de la réveiller pour affronter un jour comme celui-ci…pourquoi alors qu'il ne s'était encore jamais senti aussi bien, devait-il aller se battre ? Pourquoi  fallait-il que celle qui comptait tant pour lui doive ainsi exposer sa vie ? Il sentit alors la colère et l'amertume le gagner, oui c'était toujours ainsi. Les êtres gentils étaient condamnés à souffrir et à verser des larmes. Et alors que ce matin aurait pu être rempli de bonheur, la douleur s'insinuait déjà en lui. Le petit blond inspira alors profondément, se forçant à rester fort. Il se rallongea aux côtés de la princesse et la serra contre lui tout en l'appelant doucement. La jeune fille s'agita et ouvrit bientôt faiblement les yeux tout en poussant un profond soupir. Elle se sentait tellement bien, elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi toute une vie tellement son corps était reposé. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une main courir le long de son dos, elle se raidit insensiblement l'espace d'une seconde avant de se souvenir. Un faible sourire éclaira alors son visage et elle ouvrit les yeux le pour rencontrer. Quatre répondit à son sourire et lui caressa doucement le visage. La princesse se laissa un instant aller, mais le poids de sa responsabilité s'abattit soudain sur elle. L'ultimatum. Iria se raidit aussitôt et rouvrit ses yeux, fixant le jeune homme d'un regard inquiet. 

- Sylvia est venue nous prévenir que des Opposants se dirigeaient vers Sank, fit-il alors comprenant immédiatement la demande de la princesse.

Le regard de la jeune fille fut traversé de tristesse avant d'afficher un air recomposé.

- Je dois y aller…dit-elle faiblement alors qu'elle se relevait. 

Quatre réagit aussitôt et emprisonna son poignet. La princesse, stoppée dans son élan se tourna alors vers lui. Le regard qu'il lui adressa la réchauffa jusqu'au plus profond de son être, ravivant la détermination dans son cœur. Elle puisa en lui cette force et cette volonté qui semblaient intarissables.

- Nous irons ensembles, répliqua-t-il alors.

Iria le regarda avec amour avant de serrer sa main dans la sienne. Elle hocha alors la tête et le pilote, après lui avoir adressé un dernier sourire, se leva et quitta la pièce.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le petit salon du palais désormais vide, Iria ayant ordonné à tout le personnel de quitter les lieux et d'aller se réfugier hors de la ville. Dave alluma le communicateur et Sally et Maizer apparurent sur l'écran, le visage grave.

- Des transporteurs viennent de décoller de la base de Mykonos, cela doit faire environ deux cents armures mobiles qui viennent se joindre à la centaine que constitue déjà les unités terrestres.

- Dans combien de temps ? demanda alors Quatre.

- Les unités terrestres sont déjà aux frontières du royaume, et pour ce qui est des transporteurs, une heure tout au plus.

- Alors nous devons y aller sans plus attendre s'impatienta Millardo.

- Bien, fit alors Sally, qui, de part son rang, avait hérité du commandement des armées, Quatre cent hommes sont répartis sur les frontières du royaume. On peut compter sur eux pour accueillir les troupes terrestres et en décimer une partie. Pour ce qui est de la protection de New port, il nous reste quatre cent Soldats. Nous disposons de cinquante deux armures mobiles, ajoutées aux quarante de l'unité Maganac et aux Gundams.

- Il ne sert à rien d'exposer toute notre puissance de feu. Je propose que l'on utilise trois des Gundams de Sank ainsi que l'unité Maganac, cela permettra de jauger des capacités de ces nouvelles armures et de préserver tous nos atouts pour la prochaine attaque.

- Quatre, c'est risqué.

- Je sais, mais il nous faut garder le plus longtemps possible les gundams et les armures mobiles en secret, c'est notre seule puissance de feu.

Sally soupira, elle savait qu'ils allaient encore s'engager dans une entreprise périlleuse, c'étaient des pilotes de gundam, mais tout de même…

- Très bien, capitula-t-elle, alors je m'en remets à toi…Tu es vraiment sûr que tu ne veux pas quelques Serpentarius en renfort ?

Le jeune arabe lui sourit avec affection et elle comprit que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister.

- Ca ira Sally, ne t'en fait pas.

La présidente des préventers se redressa alors et ses yeux se teintèrent à nouveau d'assurance.

- Très bien Quatre, je reste en arrière et je vous transmets toutes les informations qu'il vous sera nécessaire.

Le petit blond hocha la tête et la communication fut interrompue, il se tourna alors vers les autres pilotes.

- Je vais aller combattre aux côtés de l'unité Maganac.

- Je viens, fit alors Millardo en s'avançant vers le jeune homme, c'est mon pays qui est en danger, et je veux le défendre.

Quatre lui sourit imperceptiblement et acquiesça d'un mouvement de menton.

- Je veux me battre moi aussi, résonna soudain une voix monocorde que personne n'avait encore entendu ce matin.

Sentant le regard des autres posé sur lui, il releva la tête, révélant ces yeux cobalt à la résonance métallique. 

Iria fut parcourue d'un frisson en apercevant le regard glacial du pilote. Jamais elle n'avait vu telle expression dans les yeux d'un Homme…Mon dieu, mais qu'était-il arrivé à Heero ? Où était donc passé ce jeune homme attachant qu'elle avait rencontré un mois plus tôt ?  Et qu'est ce qui leur prenait à tous vouloir aller se battre ? ! Pourquoi Quatre et Heero ? Il y avait des tas d'autres pilotes dans la pièce !

Le jeune blond fixa son ami, inquiet. L'état d'Heero le préoccupait, et malgré les circonstances, il ne l'avait pas oublié et il était hors de question qu'il l'expose à quelque danger de trop. Il était malheureux, tellement triste qu'il arrivait à en ressentir sa peine, lui qui était pourtant quelqu'un de particulièrement impénétrable…il le protégerait, pour lui, et pour Relena.

Heero fixait le jeune homme d'un regard appuyé, il fallait qu'il le laisse y aller, il allait devenir dingue s'il restait encore une minute de plus à ne rien faire. Allez se battre sans l'autorisation de Quatre ? Il avait en effet envisagé cette possibilité, mais il n'était pas stupide non plus. Cela n'aurait fait que rendre sa situation encore plus inconfortable par la suite, l'obligeant à se justifier. Car il était hors de question qu'il parte. Il ne pouvait pas. Le royaume devait être défendu et il se battrait jusqu'au bout pour ça. Il n'avait peut être pas réussi à protéger Relena, mais il ne faillirait pas encore, pas cette fois-ci. 

Quatre s'apprêtait à refuser Duo intervint, s'avançant sur la droite de son éternel ami. Il plongea aussitôt son regard dans celui de leur leader. Les deux pilotes se fixèrent un instant et Quatre accéda à la demande du natté, il connaissait bien mieux Heero que lui, et il l'aimait bien trop pour le mettre en danger inutilement. S'il jugeait qu'il devait aller combattre, alors il n'avait pas à hésiter.

- Très bien, fit-il alors. Dans dix minutes à l'entrée des sous-sols. Trowa, Wufei, il faudrait examiner de plus près les nouvelles armures mobiles des épyons terros, vous pourriez y jeter un œil ?

- C'était prévu, répliqua alors Trowa en adressant un regard entendu à son ami qui lui sourit imperceptiblement en guise de réponse, lui promettant d'être prudent.

La pièce se vida à nouveau de deux autres personnes et Quatre se tourna vers les six membres restants. 

- Veillez-bien sur Iria, c'est la plus importante dans ce conflit, demanda-t-il en parcourant les personnes en présence du regard avant de s'arrêter sur la princesse.

- Comptez sur nous M. Winner. Revenez-nous sain et sauf, fit le sénateur en posant une main amicale sur son épaule. 

Le jeune homme hocha la tête face à l'inquiétude de Dave et Allan.

- Excuses-moi Quatre, intervint alors Sylvia en s'approchant doucement, mais je ne pourrais honorer ta demande. Ma place est aux côtés de Maizer.

- Allons, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, répliqua-t-il en lui prenant les mains. Sois prudente toi aussi.

- On se reverra bientôt Quatre, fit-elle dans un dernier sourire qu'elle adressa également à Iria.

La jeune fille quitta la pièce, suivit de Dorothy qui annonça qu'elle les attendait dehors. Duo s'apprêtait à sortir lui aussi lorsqu'il fut interpellé.

- Attends Duo.

Le pilote s'immobilisa aussitôt et se tourna vers son ami, un faible sourire éclairant son visage à la consonance infantile.

- Je te la confie, fais très attention à elle, dit-il d'une voix qui trahissait son inquiétude.

Le natté le regarda avec affection, c'était incroyable comme Quatre pouvait parfois sembler vulnérable. Il s'approcha et saisit doucement son jeune ami par les épaule.

- T'en fais pas de ce côté là, Shinigami saura la protéger s'il le faut. Je serais son ombre, fit-il en quittant un instant Quatre du regard pour adresser un clin d'œil à la nouvelle princesse qui sursauta. Bon en attendant, puisque tu es là, je vais vous laisser et aller patienter à l'extérieur avec cette chère Dorothy.

Le natté fit alors volte face et adressa un dernier signe de main, sa tresse se balançant en cadence avec sa démarche souple et discrète.

Iria resta un instant fixé sur lui, interdite. Duo Maxwell était vraiment un étrange garçon. Mais la jeune fille se ressaisit en constatant le silence qui avait gagné la pièce. Ils étaient seuls. Elle se tourna alors vers le petit blond et rencontra son regard doux et triste. Iria se sentit aussitôt perdre son contrôle et le goût salé des larmes s'insinua en elle, dans un geste désespéré, elle détourna les yeux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, elle avait tellement peur, plus encore maintenant. Ce qu'elle ressentait envers Quatre grandissait en elle chaque jour davantage, plus fort, plus profond…et à mesure que cet amour pour lui s'embellissait, son angoisse allait crescendo…Pourquoi fallait-il que tout ça arrive maintenant, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit pilote de gundam…

- Iria…l'appela-t-il faiblement.

Mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas à son nom. Le cœur de Quatre se serra à son attitude, il pouvait sentir sa douleur. Il s'approcha alors doucement, jusqu'à être tout proche d'elle.

- Iria…Iria, je t'en prie regardes-moi, insista-t-il en lui effleurant doucement le visage.

- Tu ne devrais pas, fit-elle alors d'une voix brisée, son regard toujours rivé au sol. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à aller te battre. Personne ne le devrait. C'était à moi de faire en sorte que cela n'arrive jamais, c'était la mission que Relena m'avait confiée. C'était mon rôle que de vous préservez et voilà que c'est vous qui vous trouvez obligés de me protéger…que c'est toi qui va aller exposer ta vie…termina-t-elle alors en relevant des yeux rougissants sur lui.

Quatre lui sourit faiblement avant de prendre délicatement son visage entre ses mains, ce qui augmenta encore davantage le malaise de la princesse. Incapable de résister, une première larme s'écoula que le jeune homme recueillit dans une caresse.

- Iria. Tu n'es pas responsable. Ce conflit a été décidé par quelqu'un de puissant qui n'a même pas eu le courage de se dévoiler, mais qui a les dents longues. A travers Onze et sa politique de terreur médiatique, il a su endormir les citoyens et utiliser leurs angoisses pour les gagner à sa cause. Et personne n'a rien pu faire contre ça, pas même les députés et sénateurs des Sphères Unifiées. Tu sais, s'il s'en est pris à Relena en tout premier c'est parce qu'elle était la seule personne vraiment capable de se mettre en travers de son chemin…parce qu'elle était la figure emblématique de la Grande Guerre, bien au-delà de son rang politique, elle avait surtout le soutien de tous les citoyens. Il faut commencer petit pour finir grand Iria, ne soit pas si dure avec toi-même, tu t'en sors déjà très bien, bien mieux que ce que bien des hommes auraient cru. Ton influence grandit de jour en jour et nombreux sont ceux qui t'accordent déjà leur confiance.

La princesse lui sourit faiblement, un peu remontée par son discours, Quatre avait raison et elle le savait…mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être inquiète pour lui.

Il n'eut pas besoin qu'elle s'exprime par des mots pour la comprendre, et tout en continuant à l'effleurer doucement, son regard se teinta d'assurance.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça se passera très bien. J'ai eu des combats bien plus difficiles que celui qui se présente aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas novice Iria, fit-il en lui souriant faiblement.

- Je ne remets pas en doute tes capacités Quatre…c'est seulement que…que j'ai peur, lâcha-t-elle avant de détourner son regard, de nouveau envahit par les larmes.

Frappé de constater l'importance qu'elle lui accordait, le jeune homme n'en attendit pas davantage et lui releva délicatement le menton avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres. La princesse s'abandonna à ce dernier instant de tendresse, et, la peur au ventre, elle savoura ce baiser comme si c'était le dernier.

Serrée contre lui, Iria s'imprégna de sa chaleur rassurante avant de se redresser, puisant dans toute sa volonté.

Dans un élan de courage insoupçonné, ses yeux retrouvèrent leur éclat de détermination.

- J'ai confiance en toi Quatre. 

- Ton soutien est très important pour moi, lui murmura-t-il alors, lui adressant un dernier regard avant de quitter la pièce, surtout restes avec Duo. 

*****************************

Un quart d'heure plus tard les trois pilotes gagnaient leurs amures et rejoignait l'unité Maganac qui prenait déjà ses positions sur la zone de combat.

Quatre, paré de ses lunettes de leader [3] , monta à bord de son gundam.

- Heero, Millardo, vous vous en sortez ? demanda-t-il en allumant son communicateur.

- Les commandes sont similaires au Tallgeese, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

- Appareil opérationnel, ajouta Heero d'une voix monocorde. 

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se contracter au ton de son ami, mais il se força à ne pas dramatiser. Heero savait très bien faire la part des choses et c'était un excellent pilote, il fallait qu'il garde confiance.

- OK, bonne chance.

Les pilotes se séparèrent alors pour rejoindre leurs postes respectifs. Du point de vue stratégique, ils avaient divisé leur force en quatre zones réparties selon les points cardinaux de la capitale. Quatre et Raschid à la tête des unités Est et Nord, devaient contenir l'assaut terrestre quant à Heero et Millardo, respectivement au commandement des deux autres unités, étaient dévoués à l'affrontement des factions aériennes.

- Ça y est, ils arrivent, fit alors Sally sur le canal commun à tous les pilotes, par la voie terrestre, droit devant toi Quatre.

- Cibles confirmées, répliqua alors le pilote dont les armures opposantes venaient d'être repérées par ses appareils de contrôle. 

- Maître Quatre, ennemis en vu ! 

Le prince du désert releva la tête et aperçut, à une distance de quatre cents mètres environ, la colonne de MS stopper son avancée.

- Ne commencez pas les hostilités tant qu'ils n'auront pas ouvert le feu. Je vous rappelle que dans la mesure du possible, personne ne doit être tué.

Suite à l'approbation de ses troupes, le jeune chef s'avança.

- Je vais aller leur demander de déposer leurs armes. Que toutes les unités restent sur leurs positions. Sally, je me mets sur le canal international.

- Prêt à retransmettre, grésilla la voix de la jeune femme.

Quatre coupa la radio et inspira profondément avant de basculer sur les grandes ondes. 

L'image apparut alors diffusée sur tous les canaux publics. L'écran principal de la base de Newport s'éclaira et tous les hommes se rassemblèrent pour assister au face à face. Dans de nombreux foyers de Sank également, la vie en suspend se figea dans l'attente de l'issue de cette entrevue. Iria, entourée de ses amis, observait la scène depuis la salle de contrôle des souterrains. Et à mesure que l'armure mobile de Quatre progressait, son cœur s'emballait. Il avait été convenu qu'elle ne devrait pas intervenir dans les pourparler entre les deux partis armés étant donné son statut pacifiste, mais à cet instant, elle aurait préféré se savoir à la place de Quatre. Dorothy s'avança alors, posant une main encourageante sur son épaule, et Allan fit bientôt de même, lui apportant son soutient. Le visage tourmenté de la princesse se détourna un instant des monitors et elle leur offrit un regard reconnaissant.

Les Opposants, à bord de leurs Serpentarius, trouvaient pour leur part l'attitude de cette armure blanche inconnue, passablement amusante. 

- Hé Tom ! Regardes ça, on dirait qu'il veut discuter !

- Ouais, mais faut pas s'étonner, on est chez les pacifistes ici ! s'exclama le concerné en rigolant bruyamment.

- Bordel qu'est ce qui fout dans cette armure ? Ca doit déjà être un miracle qu'il sache la faire avancer !

- Tu parles ! Si ça se trouve, c'est un mobile de chantier déguisé, comme le coup qu'ils ont fait au épyons terros [4] !

- Ah ouais ! T'imagine le truc ! Putain on va se marrer !

- Fermez la crétins ! ordonna soudain leur commandant agacé par la dissipation de ses troupes. 

Les hommes firent aussitôt silence et le chef de la division fit un pas vers l'étranger qui avait l'audace de s'avancer seul face à une colonne de près de cents armures mobiles.

- Vous êtes ici en terrain neutre et pacifiste. Je vous demande de déposer les armes, en aucun cas nous ne tenons à manifester de volonté agressive.

- Ma parole vous n'avez que ces mots là à la bouche ! s'exclama alors le lieutenant. Je suis désolé de devoir vous dire ça, mais vous n'avez pas su vous montrer très convaincant jusqu'ici et à cause de vous j'ai perdu des Hommes et des armures. Alors si je peux vous donner un conseil c'est d'éviter de vous mettre en travers de notre route car à présent mes hommes sont en colère et réclament vengeance. 

- Tous vos soldats sont vivants et aucun mal ne leur sera fait. Je vous demande de quitter ce pays.

- Nous le quitterons une fois qu'il sera sous notre contrôle. Le royaume de Sank a été l'un des premiers membres des Sphères Unifiées à s'engager sur la voie du désarmement, le premier à faire de nous des opprimés. Livrez-nous la princesse et nous consentirons à ne pas faire trop de dégâts.

Quatre serra les dents et son regard se fit noir de colère, cependant il se contint du mieux qu'il lui fut possible et il reprit.

- En aucun cas cela n'était sa volonté et vous le savez très bien. Ce pays à seulement pour vocation de vivre en paix. Et il est impossible d'arriver à cet idéal avec des armes et des politiques répressives comme la vôtre, la preuve en est encore faite ici ! répliqua-t-il, le ton de sa voix se faisant à mesure plus dur.

Quant à la princesse, jamais je ne vous permettrais de poser la main sur elle ! explosa-t-il alors, incapable de tenir davantage. La guerre n'est rien qu'un immense gâchis, cependant s'il le faut je me battrais, je défendrais ce pays, je défendrais son idéal !

Le lieutenant se mit alors à rire, ce qui agaça davantage Quatre qui resta cependant sur ses positions.

- Et vous battre avec quoi ! fit-il alors d'un ton impétueux. Avec quelques explosifs et des mobiles de chantier comme vos combattants des forêts ? Vous êtes pathétique ! Vous me faites pitié avec vos belles paroles. Allez, soyez sages et laissez la guerre à ceux qui sont fait pour ça.

- Oh ! s'exclama alors Duo dans la salle de commandes, il aurait pas dû dire ça ! Mettre Quatre en colère n'est jamais une bonne chose, fit-il en agitant négativement son index.

Iria, Dave et Allan se tournèrent un instant dans la direction du pilote, complètement sidéré. Comment pouvait-on avoir envie de plaisanter à un moment pareil ? Et à voir la mine du natté, il trouvait vraiment ça amusant.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous trouvez drôle ? répliqua alors la princesse d'un ton sec.

- A la vérité ce n'est pas vraiment drôle, enfin de votre point de vue. Moi, je me concentre seulement sur le combat qui va avoir lieu et je me dis que si ce pauvre gars savait à qui il avait à faire, il ne lui parlerait pas de cette manière…à la vérité, je suis même persuadé qu'il ferait demi-tour. La guerre ce n'est pas un jeu, fit-il d'un ton soudainement grave qui tranchait avec son attitude dérisoire un instant auparavant, ce «lieutenant » improvisé semble pourtant croire le contraire. Cela ne fait que prouver que son combat n'est mené qu'à but personnel, ses grandes phrases ne sont là que pour faire bonne image.

Iria le fixa un instant dans l'indécision la plus totale, ce regard triste et sombrement colérique, était-ce là la véritable nature du pilote qui se cachait derrière ce comportement juvénile ?

Au même instant, le jeune homme tourna la tête, et la princesse se trouva submergé par ses yeux d'une intensité incroyable. Duo, voyant le trouble dans lequel il l'avait mise, lui sourit doucement et se rapprocha jusqu'à poser une main contre son épaule.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce combat se passera très bien. Quatre est en colère parce que l'homme qu'il à face à lui n'a encore rien compris, et que c'est précisément à cause de personnes de son espèce qu'il y a encore des guerres. Tu sais, il n'aurait jamais dû dire qu'il voulait s'en prendre à toi, parce que maintenant il est furieux, murmura-t-il alors en se penchant un peu plus vers elle pour qu'elle soit la seule à entendre. 

Iria devint aussitôt rouge écarlate et riva ses yeux au sol. Le pilote se redressa alors, et lui tapota gentiment le dos en lui souriant avec affection, satisfait de son intervention.

- T'inquiètes, on ne va pas les laisser tout détruire. Et je t'en prie, tutoies-moi. 

-…Je ne suis pas un pacifiste, résonna alors une voix profonde et vibrante qui n'avait plus rien de comparable avec l'homme qui s'était emporté quelques secondes auparavant. Ce peuple est sans défense face aux armes de destruction…mais moi pas. Je vous le redemande, quittez Sank.

Le lieutenant resta un instant sans voix dans un sentiment de profonde vexation mêlée à une vague impression de crainte. Mais le militaire se ressaisit dans son orgueil et lança l'offensive.

- A l'attaque ! Détruisez-moi cet insolent !

Aussitôt l'ordre donné, un déluge de feu s'abattit sur l'amure blanche.

- Maître Quatre ! s'écrièrent les hommes de l'unité Maganac alors qu'ils s'élançaient au secours de leur jeune chef.

- Arrêtez ! ordonna alors Raschid de sa voix imposante. Faites-lui confiance.

Et les hommes s'immobilisèrent alors qu'un épais nuage opaque s'élevait du lieu de l'attaque.

Une ombre sembla s'animer sans qu'il puisse vraiment la distinguer et le ventre du pilote se noua soudain d'une peur inexpliquée.

- Hé les mecs, il y a un truc qui a bougé, appela-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

- Ben alors Yoh, on a les pétoches ! plaisanta l'un de ses camarades.

- T'es vraiment qu'une couille molle ! De quoi t'as peur le Jap' !

Le jeune homme, rabaissé par les railleries des autres soldats, fit alors la chose la plus inconsidérée qui soit.

- Je n'ai pas peur ! s'écria-t-il soudain en s'enfonçant dans l'épais nuage qui l'absorba aussitôt de son noir cotonneux.

Yoh avança sans savoir où il allait, ses détecteurs complètement brouillés par la chaleur et le manque de visibilité. D'un seul coup il rencontra un obstacle invisible qui stoppa sa progression, il n'y avait pourtant rien à cet endroit…_rien à part l'armure blanche_…Un choc violent l'ébranla soudain, ne lui laissant plus le temps de réfléchir, et il eut juste le temps de pousser un cri avant que tous ces systèmes de communication soit HS. Ses appareils se mirent alors à virer au rouge dans un cri strident et en un instant, son armure gisait au sol, complètement inutilisable.

- Yoh ! Oh Yoh réponds mon gars ! 

- Allez c'est bon on te croit ! l'appelèrent ses camarades qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

C'est alors qu'un éclair blanc surgit de nulle part happa un autre serpentarius dans le nuage. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et c'est sans voix que les hommes de la première ligne virent surgir l'armure inconnue.

- Mais c'est…Mais c'est…

- Impossible ! reprit leur commandant.

Quatre profita de l'effet de surprise et dégaina son sabre, démembrant en un rien de temps deux nouvelles armures mobiles. Il se retrouva alors face au soldat prétentieux qui avait conduit tout droit à lui sa première victime. Tom tenta de se défendre, mais en l'espace d'une seconde il se trouva désarmé, le jeune arabe saisit alors la tête de l'armure mobile.

- La première erreur, c'est de négliger la puissance de son adversaire ! cria-t-il avec colère avant de renfermer son emprise sur son ennemi.

- Ne vous laissez pas abattre ! Allez feu à volont ! aboya soudain le lieutenant face à la situation.

Aussitôt les soldats répondirent, mais il était déjà trop tard, Quatre avait battu en retraite dans l'épais nuage. Son Taurus était certes résistant, mais il fallait qu'il le préserve au maximum.

- Unité Ouest à l'assaut, ordonna-t-il alors.

Les dix armures sous le commandement de Quatre s'animèrent alors, suivit de près par l'unité de Raschid. La bataille terrestre était engagée.

- Heero, Millardo, comment ça se passe de votre côt ? leur demanda alors le petit blond qui restait en contact permanent avec les leaders des quatre unités.

- Appareils en approche annonça alors Heero qui pointa son canon sur l'un des transporteurs tout en basculant son intercom sur la fréquence de l'appareil visé.

- Vous êtes sur un territoire neutre, faites demi-tour, annonça-t-il d'une voix atone.

- Allez au diable enfoir ! jura alors le concerné. 

- C'était prévu, répliqua-t-il aussitôt, mais auparavant il me reste encore une mission à accomplir. 

Et il tira, endommageant l'aile gauche de l'appareil qui fut contraint à un atterrissage d'urgence. Il aurait pu détruire ce transporteur en un seul tir s'il l'avait voulu. Mais il s'était fait une promesse. Ne plus tuer. Plus jamais.

- En positions ! ordonna-t-il alors à ses hommes.

Les autres transporteurs n'eurent pas l'imprudence de s'approcher aussi près et la vingtaine d'armures mobile qui protégeait la face balnéaire de la ville dut bientôt faire face à un assaut des plus conséquents. Ils étaient largement en situation d'infériorité à dix contre un, mais le courage et la confiance des Maganac dans leurs chefs qu'ils connaissaient à peine parvint à maintenir le niveau. 

Près de quarante minutes que le combat avait commencé et les ennemis devaient êtres diminués de moitié. Heero et Millardo tentaient de s'unir pour avoir une meilleure puissance de feu, mais les Opposants ayant anticipé leur stratégie redoublait d'agressivité.

- A l'Est ! Il faut les prendre entre deux feux ! ordonna le petit pilote brun qui se battait avec un acharnement peu commun, laissant la plupart des hommes dans un sentiment mêlé d'admiration et de crainte. Heero donnait des ordres clair et judicieux, mais à le voir pulvériser ainsi les ennemis, se demander s'il n'était pas en train de perdre son contrôle était une réaction des plus justifiables. Même sans le système Zéro, le jeune homme était redoutable et son dévouement, à faire pâlir l'ennemi le plus téméraire. Il prenait tous les risques et n'hésitait pas une seconde lorsqu'il fallait faire une percée dans les rangs adverses. Même si pendant les premières minutes à bord de l'appareil, il lui avait semblé chercher un peu ses repères, ses gestes cents fois répétés étaient revenus aussitôt qu'il s'était engagé dans la bataille. Ses sens étaient en alertes, son esprit en ébullition, ses attaques, dévastatrices. Heero ne pensait plus à rien d'autre que son combat, il se sentait libéré, il excellait. 

Le pilote venait de prendre de l'altitude pour poursuivre deux armures qui tentaient de gagner les hauteurs lorsque son attention fut attirée par trois de ces hommes peu à peu encerclés par une dizaine d'Ariès. Ils n'avaient aucune chance. Son cœur se serra subitement et son souffle se coupa dans un sursaut de surprise. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? ! C'était à lui de les protéger, c'était son unit ! Sans réfléchir un instant de plus, il mit hors d'état de nuire l'un de ces ennemis puis il se saisit de la tête de l'autre. Son regard se fit noir et dans un cri de colère et de douleur indicible il projeta sa victime droit sur l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour des Maganac. L'armure transformée en véritable boulet pulvérisa quatre Ariès dans une gigantesque explosion et Heero s'occupa des cinq autres dans le même ordre d'idées.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix résonnant mécaniquement alors qu'il atterrissait.

- Pardonnez-nous, nous ne sommes que des incapables, s'excusa alors honteusement le premier qui retrouva l'usage de la parole. 

- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, le seul à devoir se sentir responsable ici c'est moi, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec qui leur laissa un instant percevoir le sentiment de culpabilité qui habitait leur leader.

Le silence se fit un instant, l'armure d'Heero s'étant immobilisée, le dos face à celles qu'elle venait de sauver. Il était nul, pitoyable. Il avait dû tuer. Il n'était pas à la hauteur. Relena avait eu raison de le rejeter, _Je ne suis qu'un bon à rien ! _s'affligea-t-il, envahit de colère.

- Maintenez le front Est ! ordonna-t-il soudain avant de se tourner face aux ennemis, se jetant sur eux avec une vélocité non diminué.

Les hommes restèrent un instant atonique, frappés par la douleur qu'ils avaient tous perçu en Heero.

- Allez les gars, c'est pas le moment de flancher ! Notre chef à besoin de nous ! 

- Ouais !

- Sur le front Est ! On va lui monter de quoi les Maganac sont capables !

Et pendant ce temps là, Wufei et Trowa travaillaient sur le nouveau type de MS que les résistants avaient saisi aux épyons terros. Seuls dans le grand hangar, ils avaient demandé à ce qu'on les prévienne uniquement si la situation tournait mal à l'extérieur.

Ces nouvelles armures avaient reçu le nom de Gemini, mais sous l'apparence chantante de leur appellation, se cachait leur véritable nature. Elles étaient révolutionnaires. Les épyons terros avaient allié la technologie des MS et des MD de sorte que ces armures étaient capables aussi bien d'être pilotés par un homme que commandées à distance, à partir d'une intelligence artificielle, artefact du système zéro, ou bien encore par une autre armure Gemini. Ce qui laissait un nombre incroyable de combinaisons possibles quant à la stratégie offensive de leur ennemi. Les Gemini possédaient une puissance de feu non négligeable alliant les technologies combinées du Vayate et du Mercurius que leurs scientifiques avaient partiellement mis à jour. Elles étaient d'une conception similaire aux Virgos II avec leur canon laser et leur bouclier thermique, et de surcroît, elles étaient équipées pour le combat au corps à corps, principal point faible des anciens Virgos.

- J'ai trouvé le système de désamorçage du bouclier, annonça alors Wufei suffisamment fort pour que son compagnon l'entende.  
- Oui, les commandes sont similaires au Vayate, fit-il en abaissa le canon.

- Ce sont des armures redoutables. Je n'ai jamais eu à faire au Vayate ou au Mercurius mais je crois savoir que c'étaient des engins particulièrement efficaces.

- Ils l'étaient, confirma en sortant de son cockpit. Cependant, Duo a réussi à les combattre toutes deux à la fois. [5] 

- Tu as raison acquiesça alors le jeune homme, la véritable arme, c'est le pilote qui se trouve à l'intérieur. 

- C'est la raison pour laquelle tu t'es attaqué à Relena ? demanda-t-il tout en regagnant la rampe d'un geste souple. 

Wufei releva alors la tête et fixa le pilote qui se trouvait désormais face à lui, le regardant, imperturbable. Comment savait-il ? Etait-il possible que Relena se soit confié à lui cette nuit-l ? Car Trowa non plus n'avait pas échappé à la règle, et Relena semblait apprécier sa présence à ses côtés, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble au haras et étaient certainement devenus proches…Oui, c'était la seule explication possible.

Trowa vit bien le trouble dans lequel il venait de plonger son ami, néanmoins il ne voulait pas l'aider, il attendait de voir ce qu'il allait trouver comme explication à son geste.

- Ça  devenait trop dangereux, lâcha-t-il finalement, ses yeux déjà assombris. 

Depuis que Heero avait adopté une politique trop laxiste à son goût, Trowa était devenu le pilote pour lequel il avait le plus d'estime. Et son attitude le décevait profondément.

- Wufei, fit-il doucement, quel mal y a-t-il à vouloir vivre ?

- Précisément ! cria-t-il soudain. C'est précisément pour lui sauver la vie que j'ai agi ainsi !

Un imperceptible haussement de sourcils marqua l'étonnement de Trowa, pourquoi s'emportait-il de la sorte ?

- Jamais Relena n'aurait porté atteinte à sa vie, répliqua-t-il d'une voix égale.

- Et pourtant c'est ce qu'elle a fait ! lui lança-t-il en le regardant avec colère. Regardes ce qu'il est devenu ! La vérité c'est que la pauvre petite princesse effarouchée vous a tous fait perdre la tête ! Elle et ses grandes idées ! fit-il avec dédain. Qu'est ce qu'elle croyait à bâtir une paix sur autant de sacrifices et à tenir tête à tant de forces hostiles ?

Trowa fixa un instant son jeune ami chinois. Derrière ses préceptes auxquelles il se pliait avec rigueur, se cachait un jeune homme au cœur profondément meurtri. Wufei n'était ni brutal, ni misogyne, bien au contraire. Et c'était certainement le plus sensible d'entre tous [6]. Seulement voilà, on l'avait blessé une fois, une seule. Mais si profondément qu'il vivait à présent comme si l'atteinte n'avait jamais vraiment disparu, comme si elle continuait à le ronger de l'intérieur…comme si Nataku revenait le hanter, plus vivace que jamais. Trowa savait. Depuis le début, et il respectait profondément son ami pilote pour ça. Il n'en avait jamais parlé, parce que cela ne le concernait ni lui, ni les autres. Seulement aujourd'hui c'était différent et il était temps qu'il mette cette histoire au clair avant que cela ne finisse vraiment mal.

- Ce n'est pas dans ton habitude de te déchaîner ainsi sur quelqu'un…Wufei, pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur elle ?

Le pilote releva la tête et le fixa, noir de colère, de toute cette haine qu'il gardait en lui. Il était muet. Ce n'était pas Trowa d'engager ainsi la conversation, et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Et que pouvait-il dire pour se défendre ? Rien. Il ne pouvait rien dire. Il ne s'était jamais confié à personne et ne tenait pas à s'étaler sur les moments douloureux de sa vie. La compassion des autres, il n'en voulait pas. Tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était qu'on le laisse tranquille, qu'il puisse peu à peu laisser son passé derrière lui. Son existence avait repris un peu d'équilibre depuis qu'il s'était joint aux préventers aux côtés de Sally. La jeune femme médecin lui avait apporté stabilité et espoir et il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi serein depuis une éternité…jusqu'à ce que Relena vienne bouleverser sa nouvelle vie. La jeune princesse venait le remettre à sang. Mais il ne laisserait pas l'histoire se répéter, il ne se le permettrait jamais.

- Les sentiments sont dangereux ! Ils n'ont pas leurs places sur un champ de bataille et moins encore avec le système zéro !

- Heero et Relena savent faire la part des choses. Et ils savent que leur relation passera toujours après la paix.

Trowa n'avait encore jamais vu le jeune pilote dans un tel état. Il aurait juré qu'il était au bord des larmes tant l'émotion qu'il ressentait devait être intense en lui, même si à l'extérieur, il n'était que colère et agressivité. Et son état ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il avait soupçonné. Wufei aimait profondément Heero, et Relena également, seulement, aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître, il n'accordait pas sa confiance en la vertu des sentiments tels que l'amour ou la paix. Wufei cherchait encore sa voie, il ne demandait qu'à croire en de si belles choses, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. Et il ne voulait prendre aucun risque avec la vie des gens pour lesquels il avait de la considération. 

- Justement ! s'emporta-t-il encore plus fort, sa voix résonnant en échos. Qu'est-ce qui arriverait si Heero perdait les pédales, s'il s'abandonnait à ses sentiments, ou pire, s'il arrivait quelque chose à Relena ? Hein ! Qu'est ce qui arriverait s'il perdait tout ce en quoi il croyait, si toute son existence s'écroulait autour de lui comme un vulgaire château de cartes ! La paix n'est qu'un prétexte ! Ce n'est que mensonge que prétendre se battre au nom de tous les Hommes ! La vérité, c'est que nous poursuivons tous un but personnel, une quête du bonheur, d'un idéal, et le sien s'appelle Relena Peacecraft ! Notre combat ne prend réellement un sens que lorsque c'est pour protéger quelqu'un ! La meilleur des choses serait probablement qu'il meure lui aussi, mais imagine si lui, il était épargné, que deviendrait-il, comment réagirait-il !

- Probablement comme toi ! intervint soudain Trowa, haussant à son tour le ton. Il deviendrait un pilote acharné et désespéré. Le pire des ennemis que l'on puisse avoir à affronter. Se battre pour quelqu'un de déjà mort est la pire des choses…parce que l'on a plus rien à perdre, termina-t-il alors, sa voix teintée d'une profonde tristesse, il le fixait sans plus le quitter des yeux, laissant à présent transparaître le fond de sa pensée.

Le regard que Wufei lui adressa fut indescriptible, mêlé de tous les sentiments antagonistes qui le submergeaient soudain. Ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Trowa…ce n'était pas possible !

- Comment …bafouilla-t-il, complètement perdu.

- C'est l'étole qui entoure désormais le manche de ton sabre. Le dragon et le phœnix qui s'unissent, le présent que la jeune marié offre à son fiancé avant leur nuit de noce. [7]

- Comment sais-tu ça ! répliqua-t-il de nouveau sur la défensive. 

Il n'aimait pas cette situation, il se sentait pris au piège et il détestait ça. Il n'avait de comptes à rendre à personne !

- Je connais les traditions chinoises et l'intervention de l'Alliance dans la colonie d'où tu es originaire. J'étais à la maintenance sur L3 pour la fondation Barton.

Wufei le fixa, le regard encore noir. Il s'y attendait – S'y était attendu – Après tout, jusqu'à la mort de Treize, il avait été en deuil et ses habits blancs ne faisaient qu'exposer sa souffrance intérieure aux yeux de tous [8].

- Nataku…elle s'appelait Meilan et elle s'est battue jusqu'au bout pour la justice…c'est moi qui aurait dû mourir…mais ma femme s'est entreposée…Quelle idiote ! Qu'est ce qu'elle croyait pouvoir faire à elle toute seule ! 

Wufei sursauta soudain en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il venait de parler librement de quelque chose qu'il avait gardé pour lui seul pendant toutes ces années !

- Elle devait être très courageuse, continua son camarade, l'incitant doucement à poursuivre.

Le pilote le fixa un instant, ne pouvant s'empêcher au fond de lui d'éprouver un sentiment de faiblesse à se confier. Mais le poids qui l'assommait finit par l'emporter.

- Courageuse et butée…commença-t-il, hésitant de toutes les émotions qui faisaient vibrer son cœur. Intraitable sur ses principes. Elle était la plus forte, elle était Nataku… fit-il, le regard soudain vague et la voix lointaine. 

Heero ne devrait pas s'attacher autant à Relena, ce n'est pas une bonne chose, reprit-il en se ressaisissant, une vague lueur de mélancolie s'attardant néanmoins dans ces yeux noirs, mais sans plus aucune agressivité…Etre l'un avec l'autre, cela ne peut que les conduire qu'à la mort.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Trowa. Je n'avais jamais vu Heero comme ça avant…Sois prudent Wufei, Relena n'est pas Meilan, ne condamnes pas leur amour parce qu'il est risqué.

- Peut être…Mais il faut faire preuve d'une certaine obstination pour être arrivée à faire ce qu'elle a fait…et Nataku, son obstination l'a conduite à la mort…

- Et t'as amené à devenir pilote de gundam.

Le regard du jeune homme sembla vaciller un instant, laissant transparaître l'importance que sa femme avait pour lui.

- Oui, et je ne tiens pas à ce que Heero devienne comme moi. Nous devrions nous-y remettre, le temps est compté, termina-t-il.

Trowa hocha la tête. Il avait raison, la guerre faisait rage dehors et la priorité pour le moment, c'était de sauver ce pays.

- Tu as un grand cœur Wufei. Ne laisses pas les blessures de ton passé l'atrophier. N'oublies pas, c'est ce qui fait de nous des êtres sensibles, fit-il alors en faisant volte face pour rejoindre son appareil.

Le pilote ne répondit pas mais hocha ostensiblement la tête et un imperceptible sourire vint éclairer le visage de Trowa. 

*****************************

- Mangez Relena, recommanda-t-il doucement en lui tendant un bol de riz.

La jeune fille se détacha un instant des moniteurs et fixa Azim d'un regard vide qui le heurta davantage. Relena ne réagissait plus. Elle n'était plus là, mais avec lui et subissait la même souffrance que cet homme qui avait dû tuer. 

Son cœur à elle aussi pleurait.

*****************************

[1] : Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu l'allusion, mais cet état d'esprit fait référence au voyage de Chihiro, lorsque Haku lui exorcise sa douleur en lui faisant manger des boulettes de riz ensorcelées…Bin là, la boulette de riz, c'est Quatre ^^

[2] : En fait c'est n'est pas exactement ça. C'est le fait d'avoir trop donné pour les autres qui à fait péter un câble à Quatre, et c'est à ce moment là que l'on a tous cru que Trowa allait y passer…Méssant Système Zéro !

[3] : Comment vous ne connaissez pas l'histoire des lunettes d'aviateur de Quatre ^^. Bon, ben pour ceux qui savent pas, à la base, ces lunettes appartenaient à Raschid. Elles symbolisent le leader de l'unité Maganac, et c'est Raschid qui les lui a cédées.

[4] : En fait pour libérer les otages, Heero a utilisé un mobile de chantier qui immobile, ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au Wing Zéro. Aux commandes de sa redoutable armure, il a fait le type qui avait complètement débloqué et à annoncé qu'il allait tout faire sauter s'ils ne libéraient pas Relena…parce qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre si elle mourait…Okay, il jouait la comédie, mais n'empêche que c'est pas moi qui l'ai dit ^^

[5] : Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu la deuxième saison, Duo va devoir affronter le Vayate et le Mercurius, paramètrés selon les données de combat de Trowa et Heero…Et pourquoi fait-il ça me direz vous ? Pour sauver Hilde qui s'est mise dans une situation plus que délicate, et Shinigami va être redoutable ^^ 

[6] : Ca, ça fait référence aux épisodes Zéro, le livre hein ^^ Il y a une petite étude sur le cas Wufei, et c'est l'idée qu'il en ressort, et somme toute, je suis entièrement d'accord avec ! Et pour les lignes qui suivent, ça ne vient pas de moi non plus mais des épisodes Zéros justement ^^

[7] : D'après mes recherches, ça se passe comme ça selon le mariage traditionnel chinois.

[8] : Idem, coutume du pays du soleil levant ^^

Note du Dieu des Kiwis : Nyahhh ! Me plumez pas, mais j'ai pas su où couper ! 

Bon, ben voilà, je suis désolée si ça n'avance pas très vite et que ce n'est pas le meilleur celui-là, mais ça devient un peu sport à gérer tous ces persos ^^ Z'en faites pas, le prochain ça va être un nouveau Millésime…euh…enfin je crois, en tout cas, moi il me tarde de le commencer ^^

Temps écoulé dans ce chapitre : deux jours.

Chapitre commencé le 16/01/04, Terminé le 05/02/04. 

Hé sérieux, vous avez vu en combien de temps j'ai réussi à le pondre celui-là ^^

Heuuuu…j'aurais peut être pas écrit cette phrase si j'avais su le temps que j'allais mettre à publier ce chapitre…désolé ^___^


	16. Chap 15 : L'obscurité est tombée

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, en revanche les persos que j'ai créé et l'histoire sont ma propriété exclusive.

_Au nom de l'honneur, devant la bataille, dans le cœur d'un homme, vit l'âme d'un guerrier. _

_Le dernier Samouraï._

L'OBSCURITE EST TOMBEE 

Après deux heures de lutte, la bataille était terminée et les quarante trois résistants avaient mis à bas près de trois cents armures ennemies, et ce, presque sans aucune perte. Presque.

Heero descendit de son appareil le visage grave et le regard dur, dur pour lui-même. Il ne voulait voir personne, partir, loin d'ici, loin de cette guerre dont il ne voulait plus. Il avait été pitoyable et il ne voulait pas du soutient de ses amis. Il ne le méritait pas.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Quatre qui vint aussitôt à sa rencontre, ignorant celles et ceux qui les entouraient. Heero avait mal, il le savait, il le sentait.

-Heero, tu as fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

Le pilote, dont le visage était dissimulé, releva sensiblement la tête et jeta un regard de travers à son interlocuteur. Il plaisantait !

Mais le petit blond ne se laissa pas impressionner et tint l'affront, implacable.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, continua-t-il, son regard se faisant plus déterminé à mesure que les yeux du 01 s'assombrissaient.

Iria se crispa au face à face des deux pilotes, chacun ivres de colère. Une colère sourde, mais tellement profonde, tellement douloureuse. Elle faisait l'effet d'une véritable décharge électrique entre eux et elle aurait juré qu'ils étaient près à se sauter à la gorge.

Mais toute cette agressivité qui émanait de leurs êtres n'avait rien de personnel, Duo le savait et il vint poser une main rassurante contre l'épaule tendue de la jeune princesse.

Le pilote le fixait, menaçant, mais sans rien dire. A quoi cela aurait-il bien pu servir ? Tout le monde savait déjà ce qu'il s'était passé et leur opinion était toute faite.

Face au manque de réactivité de son ami Quatre se fit plus audacieux, et le temps d'un soupir, il rejoignit l'espace qui le séparait d'Heero pour le saisir par les épaules, n'ayant cesse de le fixer, son regard emplis d'émotions.

-Heero, je t'en prie, dis-moi quelque chose, le supplia-t-il à voix basse.

-Laisses-moi, rétorqua-t-il, monocorde, ses yeux toujours fermés à Quatre. Ce regard vide qui cachait tant d'abîmes…

Le jeune chef insista encore un instant, espérant le faire changer d'avis. Mais il ne fallait pas rêver, et dans un soupir il le libéra.

-Très bien, fit-il résigné.

Heero sans se préoccuper davantage des autres, fit volte face en direction de l'extérieur.

-Attends, où vas-tu ? intervint alors Iria, ignorant le geste dissuasif de Duo.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta un instant, sans se retourner.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais là lorsqu'il le faudra.

Et il disparut.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui m'importe…murmura-t-elle alors tristement.

Quatre, resta un instant fixé sur le jeune pilote qui s'en allait. Il ne pouvait pas retenir Heero, et la seule personne qui en avait jusqu'ici eu la capacité n'était pas des leurs. Le petit blond poussa un soupir avant de se tourner vers les autres. Aussitôt il rencontra le regard d'Iria et son visage se détendit dans un faible sourire. Elle allait bien, et c'était déjà une bonne chose.

Azim avait fini par gagner et dès que la bataille avait prit fin, il l'avait conduite à la cuisine. Il faut dire que ses arguments l'avaient convaincue. Le Maganac s'inquiétait pour elle et il ne pouvait pas mentir éternellement à Quatre. C'est la raison pour laquelle il lui avait posé un ultimatum, où elle acceptait de manger et de se reposer, où il se trouverait obligé d'en parler aux autres. Et elle avait cédé, pour ses amis…et pour Heero…Heero ? Avait-il seulement encore envie de la voir ? Non, certainement plus et il avait raison, sur toute la ligne. Et il ne fallait pas qu'il ait la moindre raison de penser à elle, c'était bien le but de toute cette supercherie, non ?

La jeune princesse soupira avant de prendre une nouvelle bouchée sous l'œil prévenant d'Azim. Même s'il l'avait agacée au premier abord, elle appréciait à présent sa proximité. Heureusement qu'il était là. C'était le seul point d'ancrage qu'il lui restait depuis que cette maison s'était vidée…depuis qu'elle avait rejeté Heero…

A cette pensé, l'ex-ministre n'eut pas la force et rabaissa sa fourchette, au bord des larmes.

Azim la regarda avec compassion avant de lui effleurer la joue d'un revers de main. La jeune fille sursauta un instant puis apprécia son toucher avant de relever la tête.

-Allons Princesse, cessez de vous faire autant de mal.

-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça…fit-elle d'une toute petite voix chevrotante.

-Peux m'importe votre titre ou votre rang déchu, pour moi vous resterez toujours une Princesse, répliqua-t-il doucement.

Un faible sourire prit forme alors que les larmes s'écoulaient sur son visage tiré.

-Azim, s'il vous plait, ne dites rien, murmura-t-elle, désespéré.

Le jeune homme au teint halé la fixa, partagé entre parler à Quatre de l'état inquiétant de la jeune fille, sachant qu'il aurait certainement plus de chance que lui pour l'aider, et ne rien dire. Ne rien dire pour ne pas leur rajouter de nouvelles préoccupations, mais surtout parce qu'au-delà de la douleur de la princesse, il percevait à quel point cela était important pour elle. Oui elle était désespérée. Et prête à aller jusqu'au bout. C'était important pour elle, et il respectait trop Relena pour aller contre sa volonté…il n'avait plus qu'à faire son possible pour limiter les dégâts…

-C'est entendu Relena, lui promit-il alors dans un sourire encourageant.

La nuit venait de tomber lorsque Quatre et Iria purent enfin se retrouver seuls. Le combat avait prit fin en début d'après midi, et entre l'interrogation des prisonniers, la réparation des machines et la mise en place d'une nouvelle stratégie défensive, ils n'avaient pas eu une minute à eux. D'autant plus que les propos du lieutenant que Quatre avait mis à bas n'avaient rien de rassurant. Il avait confirmé ce qu'ils soupçonnaient déj : les Opposants et les épyons terros n'étaient qu'une seule et même hydre. L'issue de cette guerre était donc toute acquise…Seuls les Résistants se mettaient en travers de leurs dominations avec pour bastion, le royaume de Sank. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'aussitôt qu'ils leurs seraient possibles, ils allaient lancer une attaque massive sur le pays.

Et c'est plongé dans leurs sombres réflexions que les deux jeunes quittèrent le palais pour le parc.

Ils n'avaient parlé à personne de leur relation, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, mais cela rendait leur situation d'autant plus difficile. Et Quatre n'en pouvait plus d'avoir dû se contenter d'observer l'anxiété de la princesse grandir au fil des heures. Et dès qu'il furent protégés par la grande allée de peuplier, le jeune homme qui se trouvait légèrement en retrait, se rapprocha et enserra la taille de la princesse. Iria s'immobilisa, sentant ses mains glisser contre son corps et son souffle tiède effleurer son cou. Elle posa doucement ses mains contre ses bras croisés sur son ventre et se laissa tomber contre lui, acceptant, pour la première fois de la journée de baisser sa garde. Quatre resserra son emprise et vint poser sa tête contre son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, leurs respirations se faisant plus lente et profonde à mesure que la pression qui les accablait s'atténuait.

-Quatre, je m'inquiète pour Heero, que lui est-il arriv ? fit-elle alors en rouvrant les yeux.

Le pilote fit de même tout en se redressant.

-Ils se sont séparés.

-Comment ! s'exclama la princesse en reprenant aussitôt appuis sur ses pieds.

Quatre la libéra alors pour se mettre à sa hauteur, gardant néanmoins un bras autour de sa taille. Le regard qu'il lui adressa fut plus explicite qu'aucun mot.

-Mais pourquoi…elle l'aimait tellement, comment as-t-elle pu faire une chose pareille ? bafouilla-t-elle, sans voix face à cette nouvelle.

-Je l'ignore, avoua-t-il.

-C'est arrivé quand ?

-Il y a deux jours, juste avant notre départ.

-Ils ne méritaient pas ça…fit-elle alors d'une voix brisée, pas eux.

-Je sais Iria, je sais…

La jeune fille se tourna face à Quatre, ses yeux vert brillants d'émotions et de certitude.

-Il y a dû se passer quelque chose de grave pour qu'elle fasse une telle chose. Ca m'inquiète…la pauvre, je n'imagine même pas dans quel état elle doit se trouver…Et qui sait pourquoi elle a fait ça…qui sait ce qu'elle à l'intention de faire…murmura-t-elle d'une voix qui vacilla dans l'angoisse. Elle serait prête à tout sacrifier pour lui, fit-elle alors en relevant son regard sur le jeune homme. Heero représente tellement pour elle, il représente tous ses efforts de paix. Je le sais. Même si elle ne m'en a jamais parlé, même si elle a toujours gardé ça pour elle. Il a bouleversé sa vie, il l'a transcendé. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait fait une telle chose… Elle aurait tout donné pour le sortir de sa vie de pilote…alors pourquoi ?

-Après l'annonce de l'ultimatum, Heero a changé d'attitude à son égard, il s'est renfermé et elle en a été inquiétée. C'est la dernière fois que j'ai vraiment pu la voir, après elle ne m'a plus laissé l'approcher, elle craignait que je puisse percevoir la véritable raison de sa douleur…

-Et Heero…où as-t-il bien pu aller ? Mon dieu, pourquoi doivent-ils ainsi souffrir, ce n'est pas juste…souffla la princesse en détournant un instant la tête, essayant de ne pas accabler davantage Quatre par son inquiétude.

Mais le petit blond n'était pas du même avis. Voyant la peine qui s'insinuait dans le cœur de la jeune fille, il se plaça devant elle, cherchant son regard. Iria releva alors la tête et fut happée. Ces yeux…Tellement doux, tellement profond…tellement sincère. La tristesse dans l'expression du pilote s'effaça au profit d'un faible sourire et il leva doucement la main pour chasser les quelques mèches bouclées qui s'échappaient de sa coiffure avant de l'effleurer tendrement, s'appliquant à parcourir du bout des doigts le moindre de ses traits. La jeune princesse ferma bientôt les yeux et Quatre prit alors plus fermement son visage. Elle tressaillit insensiblement mais rentra dans son jeu. Le petit blond sourit, amusé, jusqu'à se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, volatil. Un baiser sur ses paupières, humide. Pour faire ensuite courir une phalange de l'arrête de son nez jusqu'à son menton. Un imperceptible recourbement de ses lèvres fines indiqua à Quatre qu'elle s'abandonnait peu à peu à lui. Le pilote ne la fit pas patienter davantage et prit possession de ses lèvres, doucement, se retirant presque aussitôt pour revenir ensuite avec la même délicatesse. Iria se tendit à sa douce pression, suspendue à ses baisers, cherchant son contact qu'elle parvint bientôt à anticiper. Le jeune homme sourit faiblement à son attitude. Dans une moindre mesure, tout un chacun était capable de percevoir et d'adapter son comportement par rapport aux autres. Et à cet instant là, elle le percevait lui. Parfaitement.

Et c'est dans une synchronie parfaite qu'ils s'embrassèrent, lentement et tendrement. De toute cette tendresse qui jurait avec la guerre à laquelle elle était liée. Un baiser porteur d'espoir.

La lune s'élevait des montagnes lorsque les pas de Heero l'arrêtèrent face à la méditerranée. Devant lui se dressait la stèle qui avait été érigé devant le tombeau infini de la princesse. Encre de Chine ondulant de reflets ce soir là. Un abîme insondable. Le jeune homme s'approcha davantage et tressaillit au toucher de la pierre. Glaciale. Relena avait toujours été si vivante à ses yeux. Ses doigts descendirent alors le long du marbre pour s'arrêter sur l'irrégularité des mots, rehaussés de reluire d'or.

Relena Peacecraft Darlian [1]

Poursuivant le chemin tracé par les Hommes, le pilote fit glisser les mots sous ses phalanges :

Je t'aime pour tous les temps ou je n'ai pas vecu  
Pour l'odeur du grand large et l'odeur du pain chaud  
Pour la neige qui fond pour les premieres fleurs  
Pour les animaux purs que l'Homme n'effraie pas  
Je t'aime pour tous les autres que je n'aime pas  
  
Qui me reflete sinon toi-meme je me vois si peu  
Sans toi je ne vois rien qu'une etendue deserte  
Entre autrefois et aujourd'hui   
Je n'ai pas pu percer le mur de mon miroir  
Il m'a fallu apprendre mot par mot la vie  
Comme on oublie  
  
Je t'aime pour ta sagesse qui n'est pas la mienne  
Pour ta volonte  
Je t'aime contre tout ce qui n'est qu'illusion  
Pour ce coeur immortel que je ne detiens pas  
Tu crois etre le doute et tu n'es que raison  
Tu es le grand soleil qui me monte a la tete

Quand je suis sur de moi

Je t'aime pour aimer.[2]

Un sourire triste accueillit ces paroles…il n'aurait pas mieux dit. Iria avait su trouver les mots justes, elle avait su découvrir peu à peu le cœur de la jeune fille. Un tel lien semblait les unir l'une à l'autre, une telle foi réciproque que ça paraissait au-delà de l'entendement. Qui accepterait de livrer ainsi, sans aucune concession, tout ce qui constituait son existence ? Seule Relena était capable d'une telle chose, capable de tout abandonner à ceux qui comptaient vraiment pour elle. Oui, elle savait voir avec son cœur. Pas comme lui.

C'est étrange qu'il soit venu jusqu'ici. Mais n'était ce pas l'endroit de prédilection pour s'adresser à la princesse ? Pour soulager son être accabl ? Heero n'avait jamais cru en un quelconque Dieu, mis à part peut être celui de la mort. Le seul qu'il avait traîné dans son sillon, son frère d'arme.

Le jeune homme posa alors un genou au sol, acceptant pour la première fois de s'abaisser devant une icône, rejoignant le parterre recouvert de fleurs.

Même si la guerre faisait rage, des Hommes venaient encore honorer la tombe pacifiste. Non, ils n'avaient pas oublié. Personne. Relena s'était mésestimée. Elle était devenue une martyre. La dernière chose qu'elle aurait souhaité.

Cette stèle était un juste retour des choses, une revanche. Elle n'avait pas de tombe pour l'enfermer de nouveau. Non, à présent elle était libre, son secret emporté avec elle, dans cette étendue azure…Et il en était heureux. Plus rien ne la retenait. Surtout pas lui.

-Tes chaînes ne sont plus. Reposes en paix. Je tiendrais ma promesse.

Heero se releva et resta encore un instant, fixant la pierre pour relever son regard sur l'océan, la brise rabattant sa chevelure au devant de ces yeux si pâle. Personne ne saurait.

Le pilote fit alors demi-tour, préférant l'obscurité de la forêt à la clarté d'une plage dénudée, trop chaleureuse pour lui.

De l'autre côté de la mer, une jeune silhouette équine fit volte face, le visage inondé de larmes emportées par le vent. Inès était la seule habilitée à voir ses plus profondes blessures.

Elle n'aurait pas dû revenir, se raccrocher. Mais c'était comme si elle en avait besoin, comme si elle ne voulait pas oublier, aussi dur cela soit-il. Elle se rappelait chaque regard, chaque geste, son souffle contre le sien, son corps contre son corps. Ce soir qu'elle ne voulait pas oublier. Jamais. Ce soir où ils s'étaient promis l'un à l'autre.

Relena était perdue, comme elle ne l'avait encore jamais été. Elle n'avait plus rien, elle était tellement vide qu'elle ne se reconnaissait même plus…plus aucun espoir. Une poupée bonne à poser sur une étagère, prisonnière de son visage de porcelaine.

Qu'avait-elle fait jusqu'à présent ?

Il paraît qu'elle s'était battue pour la paix…Battre ? Paix ? Et qu'avait-elle donc semé mise à part mort et destruction ? Jolie récolte, fauchée là où cela est le plus douloureux…en lui prenant chaque être cher à son cœur, coupant peu à peu toutes trace de vie pour ne laisser qu'une terre aride, acide.

Elle était comme ce cratère, cette écorchure que son frère avait fait à la planète bleue.[3]

Elle l'avait détesté ce jour là.

La terre l'avait porté, et lui, il la piétinait. Deux ans et rien n'avait encore repoussé. Comme si la planète tenait ici sa revanche. Elle n'était pas éternelle, encore moins invincible et pourtant on ignorait sa souffrance. La terre s'était régénérée jusque là, continuant sans répit à porter la vie. Elle était admirable.

Etait-elle comme ce cratère ?

Même si elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle avait accomplit, la pression qui l'avait accablée avait fini par avoir raison d'elle. La princesse Peacecraft n'était devenue qu'une pâle image de Relena. Elle s'était langui de son ancienne liberté, devenue prisonnière de sa cage dorée. Aujourd'hui, elle pouvait effleurer son nouvel univers qui semblait sans limites. Mais le cœur restait un lien puissant et elle ne pouvait pas aller au-delà, elle ne le voulait. Emprunter une voie centrée sur son existence n'avait tout simplement aucun sens. Elle leur était inutile, elle le savait, néanmoins elle ne partirait pas.

Parce que son cœur lui criait de rester.

Millardo posa sa tasse sur le rebord de la gigantesque cheminée, rehaussée du blason de sa famille.

Un imperceptible bruit répercuté en écho le fit se retourner aussitôt. Noin se tenait à l'autre bout de la salle de réception, en hauteur. La jeune femme sourit doucement, accueillant le ballet d'or qui s'offrit à elle alors que le prince se tournait dans sa direction. Lucrezia, sans plus de cérémonie descendit alors les marches de l'escalier d'honneur, légèrement rosie par le regard insistant de Millardo. Il lui aurait fait croire à l'archétype du conte de fée à la fixer ainsi, si elle avait un peu d'imagination, le compte y était.

La jeune femme parcourut l'immense salle vide et le rejoignit. Le regard du pilote se fit plus doux et il coupa court à la distance qui les séparait pour enserrer la taille de Lucrezia avant de déposer un baiser au creux de son oreille. Le sourire de Noin s'accentua et elle se serra un peu plus contre lui. Millardo était beaucoup plus intime avec elle depuis qu'il lui avait confié son lourd secret. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il ait pu avoir des sentiments moins puissants auparavant, c'était juste qu'il n'osait pas les exposer.

La jeune femme releva alors la tête face à la cheminée pour être frappée par ses dimensions. Elle détourna un instant son regard pour remarquer que Millardo était lui aussi perdu dans la contemplation de l'édifice.

-C'était la salle de bal, fit-il alors faiblement.

-Les réceptions devaient être impressionnantes.

-Elles étaient magnifiques…

Et sans prévenir, le prince se retourna, entraînant à sa suite la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-Je me souviens de l'anniversaire de maman, lorsque j'avais sept ans. Mon père avait fait décorer la salle en son honneur, sans qu'elle le sache. Ici, fit-il en indiquant les baies vitrées, il avait fait mettre de grands rideaux bleu pâle, sa couleur préférée et sur toutes les tables, disposées en un immense rectangle, il avait fait mettre des Iris versicolore [4], fleur que ma mère affectionnait particulièrement. C'était magnifique. Mais le meilleur moment, c'est lorsque maman est descendue au bras de papa, dans sa robe de gala, curieusement assortie aux tons de la salle. Je n'ai jamais oublié son visage, cette expression de joie intense dissimulée derrière la première impression de surprise. En un instant, ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes et sans aucune retenue, elle se jeta au cou de mon père à la stupéfaction de la plupart des invités.

Millardo marqua une pose et revint un instant au présent pour rencontrer le regard doux et un brin amusé de Lucrezia.

-Maman était quelqu'un de très digne, mais elle n'oubliait jamais ses émotions. La spontanéité de Relena me rappelle souvent à son souvenir…murmura-t-il d'une voix étrangement sereine, sans aucune teinte de douleur ou de colère, juste mélancolique.

-Tu aimais beaucoup ta mère.

-Je l'adorais. J'aimais aussi énormément mon père, mais c'était différent, parce que je le voyais beaucoup moins. Il m'a toujours inspiré énormément de respect. Il avait une telle prestance que j'en venais parfois à ne pas oser l'approcher, de peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Mais c'était un grand homme, d'une douceur inaltérable qui m'a toujours fait sentir fier de moi.

Le silence s'installa un instant et leurs mains s'entremêlèrent tendrement jusqu'à ce que Noin reprenne la parole, l'incitant doucement à poursuivre.

-Tu appelais tes parents « papa » et « maman » ?

-Oui. Ils ont toujours tenu à nous préserver de l'hypocrisie des milieux aristocrates. C'est ma mère qui nous a élevé et la seule différence avec d'autres enfants c'est que la plupart des gens m'appelaient « prince » et que l'on nommait ma sœur « princesse ». Moi, je n'accordais aucune importance à ce titre, Relena en revanche adorait être ainsi appelée et elle ne répondait que par ce nom à ceux qui n'appartenaient pas à notre famille.

-A deux ans seulement…fit-elle en souriant.

-Oui, elle a toujours eu cette répartie. Sa personnalité s'est énormément affinée au cours de toutes ces épreuves…j'ai toujours eu si peur de la perdre à nouveau…

La voix du prince s'éteignit dans un silence lourd d'inquiétude quant à l'état de la jeune fille. Ils s'en faisaient tous. Personne ne comprenait ce qui c'était passé et cela ne faisait qu'accentuer leurs peines. Pour Relena. Et pour Heero.

Ne pouvant se permettre d'évoquer la princesse en ces lieux, Lucrezia étreignit dans une caresse rassurante les deux bras qui l'enserraient un peu plus fort.

-Monsieur, fit Onze en s'inclinant face à l'image qui venait d'apparaître.

-Lieutenant, répliqua-t-il d'une voix dure.

-Je suis désolé.

-Il y a de quoi ! s'écria-t-il alors. Comment avez vous pu donner le commandement à ce bon à rien d'Arthims !

-Nous avions convenu d'envoyer une petite faction d'armures mobile pour juger de leurs forces. Je ne voulais pas sacrifier de bons éléments.

-Et qu'alliez vous sacrifier ! Vous savez très bien qu'ils ne tuent pas leurs ennemis ! Regardez le résultat ! Maintenant ils savent que vous et moi ne sommes qu'une seule et même organisation ! Si les citoyens venaient à l'apprendre, cela compromettrait de façon irréversible l'issue de cette guerre !

Onze qui ne s'était pas encore redressé, releva alors la tête et fixa les yeux de glace de son chef.

-Alors nous n'avons plus une seconde à perdre. Lançons une attaque contre laquelle ils ne pourront pas faire face.

-Il est inutile de penser à une destruction massive. Les citoyens ne nous le pardonneraient pas.

-Même si on met cette attaque sur le compte des Opposants ?

-On ne peut prendre ce risque. Nous ignorons qui connaît déjà la véritable nature de notre organisation. A présent l'avantage est pour eux.

-Alors il n'y a plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Nous allons allier les forces des Opposants et les miennes pour attaquer le royaume. Ils ne pourront faire face à deux fronts à la fois, surtout lorsque nous unirons nos forces.

-Votre situation sur terre vous permet-elle une entreprise aussi risquée ?

-La victoire est acquise ici. Les citoyens n'ont montré que très peu de résistance.

-Hum, ce n'est pas comme dans l'espace. La situation est beaucoup plus difficile ici…C'est d'accord, fit-il au bout de quelques secondes. Mieux vaut en finir rapidement sur terre, c'est le plus important.

-Comptez sur moi Monsieur, j'irais personnellement mener les troupes.

-Il reste un détail Onze, comment aller vous pouvoir unir vos forces à celles des Opposants si le monde entier peu vous regarder ?

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça…répliqua alors le lieutenant, un sourire vainqueur plissant ses lèvres sèches.

Duo était assis en tailleur sur son lit, perdu dans la contemplation de la lune lorsque la porte s'ouvrit faiblement, laissant apparaître un jeune homme au visage barré.

-Entres Trowa, fit-il sans se retourner.

Il connaissait tous ses compagnons sur le bout des doigts, et il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir.

Le pilote s'exécuta et le natté se tourna face à lui une fois que la porte fut refermée.

-Tu n'es pas parti à la recherche d'Heero.

Duo le fixa un instant avant de pousser un profond soupir.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec lui. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je le laisse un peu seul. De toute manière je ne lui aurais pas été d'une grande aide.

Trowa s'avança alors jusqu'à son ami et à son expression, le jeune pilote découragé comprit qu'il savait quelque chose. Il se redressa et d'un geste du bras invita son compagnon à s'asseoir face à lui.

-J'ai longuement hésité à venir t'en parler, fit-il alors une fois qu'il fut installé. Cependant, je pense que Wufei est dans l'erreur et qu'Heero est en droit de savoir.

Duo écarquilla les yeux, pas tout à fait sûr de vouloir comprendre ce qu'il était en train de lui expliquer.

-Il n'a pas fait ça…murmura-t-il, comme pour se convaincre que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait.

Le silence de Trowa fut plus explicite qu'aucun mot.

-C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama soudain le natté. Mais quelle mouche l'a piqu !

Duo se calma aussitôt en voyant que son ami attendait patiemment qu'il s'apaise.

-Vas-y, fit-il alors en le fixant avec sérieux.

-Wufei s'est attaqué à Relena afin de la rendre suffisamment vulnérable. Pour qu'elle accepte de se séparer d'Heero.

Le pilote marqua une pause et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait bien fait en voyant la colère qui brûlait à présent dans les yeux de son compagnon. Il pensait sincèrement qu'Heero devait savoir et il avait besoin d'aide pour le retrouver. Mais il connaissait également l'attachement du natté à la jeune princesse qu'il avait prise sous son aile durant ces dernières semaines. C'était en partie grâce au lien qu'ils avaient tissé que Relena s'était relevée. Alors lui apprendre que Wufei l'avait profondément blessée ne pouvait que le mettre dans une colère noire. Mais il avait confiance en Duo, et il le savait capable de faire la part des choses.

-Quel connard ! explosa-t-il alors. Mais quel connard !

Une vague de colère le submergea soudain en voyant l'air détaché de son interlocuteur. Relena avait eu confiance en lui ! Comment pouvait-il lui annoncer ça sans aucune once d'émotions. Cette apparente indifférence l'agaçait profondément.

-Ne me dis pas que tu approuves ce qu'il a fait ! lança-t-il, de ses yeux devenu sombres.

-Bien sûr que non, répliqua-t-il d'une voix égale.

A son attitude, Duo se sentit soudainement bête et il se ressaisit aussitôt.

-Excuses-moi, je me suis laissé emporté. Je sais bien que tu tien aussi à elle.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Alors comme ça, il pense que leur union peut causer la perte de Heero, c'est ça ?

-A peu près, oui, fit-il en hochant la tête.

-Et il a pensé un peu à Relena où il la déteste au point de la sacrifier sans aucun remord ?

-Tu te méprends Duo.

-Euh, tu m'excuseras, mais là, j'ai un peu du mal à te croire ! répliqua-t-il dans un sourire jaune.

La seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire à l'instant, c'était d'aller sauter à la gorge de son « ami » chinois.

Même s'il avait peu à peu appris à l'apprécier, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment cerné. Enfin si. Il l'avait cerné, mais il n'approuvait pas le chemin qu'il s'était choisit. Il l'acceptait parce que c'était Wufei. Un point c'est tout.

Trowa hésita un instant. Mais il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Ou il lui disait tout et il créditait l'action de leur compagnon, ou il gardait le silence et Duo ferait la peau à Wufei à la première occasion, et cette solution n'était pas envisageable.

-Duo, écoutes moi, demanda-t-il alors avec un tel sérieux que le natté obtempéra aussitôt. Wufei n'est pas celui que tu crois, et ce, malgré tout ce qu'il a fait.

Le natté ne cilla même pas, continuant à fixer son ami avec appuis. Il attendait de voir comment il allait justifier son acte.

-Wufei a été marié et sa femme à été tué par l'Alliance alors qu'elle tentait de sauver la colonie où ils vivaient. Nataku était le surnom de sa femme, Meilan. Il ne s'est jamais pardonné sa mort. J'ignore s'il l'aimait ou pas, mais il la respectait. Profondément.

-Je savais qu'il avait été marié. Je l'ai surpris un jour alors que l'on était en mission en Asie, assis en tailleur au bord d'un étang. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il méditait mais je me suis arrêté lorsque je l'ai vu se pencher vers la surface de l'eau. J'allais lui faire remarquer que j'avais fini avec la salle de bain lorsque je l'ai vu effleurer délicatement une fleur de Lotus. Jamais je ne l'aurais crû capable d'un geste emplis d'autant de douceur. Mais ce qui m'a encore plus surpris, ce sont les paroles qui ont accompagné son acte « Nataku, tu me manques ». En chinois, Lotus se prononce comme « enfant » et « année », c'est un symbole de prospérité et de continuité pour un couple…il y avait pas besoin d'aller chercher plus loin. Ca expliquait déjà pas mal de choses.

Trowa le fixa, qu'à moitié surprit.

-Les autres le savent aussi ?

-Je l'ignore. Je ne suis pas aller le crier sur les toits. Mais ils ne sont pas stupides.

Les deux pilotes s'adressèrent un regard entendu. Quatre le savait certainement, mais Heero…

-Alors si j'ai bien suivit, reprit le natté, il assimile la relation d'Heero et de…notre petite protégée, fit-il pour éviter de trop prononcer son nom, comme définitivement voué à l'échec.

-Pour lui Meilan et Relena sont semblables à plusieurs égards, rectifia-t-il.

Duo fronça les sourcils et son regard s'assombrit de nouveau.

-C'est ce que j'ai toujours reproché à Wufei, cette façon qu'il a de se plier à tant de concept tout en se refusant à créditer des sentiments tels que la paix ou l'amour. Toujours douter des autres ne mène à rien. Cette faiblesse finira par le perdre, mais il est hors de question qu'il les entraîne avec lui.

-Duo, il pense bien faire en agissant ainsi.

-Je le sais bien, et c'est ce qui me révolte davantage. Je sais pertinemment que c'est quelqu'un de bien et c'est ça le pire. Si seulement il arrivait à s'accepter, tout serait plus simple, d'un autre côté on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, vu son passé. Mais bon, ce n'est pas une raison pour semer ainsi la pagaille et je te jure que s'il n'y avait pas ce satané conflit j'irai lui coller mon poing dans la figure !

A l'attitude du natté, Trowa ne put s'empêcher un sourire.

-Alors heureusement que nous sommes en guerre.

-Trowa, ton humour laisse vraiment à désirer ! fit-il en détendant un instant son visage dans un sourire. Va falloir faire gaffe à Iria, souffla-t-il alors pour lui-même.

-C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'en ai pas parlé à Quatre, répliqua-t-il, ce qui provoqua un sursaut de surprise chez son compagnon.

-Comment ! Tu sais pour Quatre et Iria !

-Cela faisait déjà un certain temps qu'il n'était plus vraiment lui-même, se justifia-t-il, une lueur d'amusement dans son regard. Il ne faut pas inquiéter Quatre, mais surveiller Iria, en effet.

Ils hochèrent la tête d'un commun accord avant de se lever.

-Bien, à présent, il faut mettre la main sur Heero. On a intérêt à se presser, surtout que je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où il pourrait bien se trouver, si ce n'est non loin des sous-terrains.

-Allons-y, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Et alors que les deux pilotes s'apprêtaient à sortir, la poignée échappa à Duo et la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Noin qui sembla un instant surprise.

-On a un problème. En salle de réunion, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt avant de se diriger vers la prochaine porte.

-Laisses, la stoppa alors Duo avant qu'elle n'arrive devant les appartements de la princesse, je m'en occupe. On te rejoint tout de suite.

La jeune femme ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage et hocha la tête pour disparaître aussitôt.

-Je m'occupe de Quatre, va prévenir Wufei.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous dans la petite salle, improvisée en QG d'infortune. De toute manière personne n'avait dormis, mise à part Iria qui s'était assoupi deux heures à peine dans les bras de Quatre.

Sally apparut sur l'intercom.

-Mauvaise nouvelle. Plus de deux mille armures mobiles transitent en direction des terres de Sank.

-Comment ! S'exclama Iria. Mais personne ne peut résister à un tel assaut !

Quatre d'un imperceptible effleurement l'invita à s'apaiser.

-Sont-elles toutes de la même organisation ? fit-il en prenant doucement le relais sur la princesse.

-Non, il y en a des Opposants, et des épyons terros. En nombre égal.

-Ce sont les Gemini ?

-Affirmatif Wufei. Et des Serpentarius aussi.

-Dans combien de temps ? reprit Quatre.

-Il y en a qui seront aux frontières dans moins d'une heure, mais je pense qu'ils vont attendre l'arrivé de toutes les troupes.

-C'est probable, fit alors Trowa. Ils savent à présent que seule une offensive massive pourra venir à bout des Taurus blancs.

-Ils espèrent nous avoir à l'usure, souffla Duo d'une voix sombre. Je suis sûr qu'il y en a plus de la moitié qui sont des MD…

-Sûrement, répliqua Millardo. Ils savent que nous ne tuons pas, et ils vont utiliser cette carte à leur profit. Ils vont nous épuiser avec des MD qui combattront certainement bien mieux que leurs soldats, mais que nous ne pourrons pas prendre le risque de détruire, dans l'hypothèse que ce soit véritablement un Homme à l'intérieur…

-Sally, Maizer mettez en alerte tous les Hommes en pause et rappelez les autres, d'ici une heure, les Maganac tiendront les armures prête à la lisière Sud de la forêt. Nous tiendrons les Taurus blancs opérationnels pour vous. Il en reste deux, je compte sur vous pour choisir des Hommes qualifiés pour en prendre les commandes, leur puissance de destruction n'est pas égale aux Gundams, mais elle reste importante. Il ne faut pas les confier à la légère et je vous conseille de garder un système d'inactivation à porté de main.

-C'est entendu. Des nouvelles d'Heero ? se risqua alors à demander la doctoresse.

Un court silence s'ensuivit, néanmoins lourd de toutes les questions que ce « problème » soulevait.

-Non, fit finalement le petit blond. Mais il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire. Il sera là pour la bataille. Il n'est pas loin.

L'image d'Heero et de Quatre face à face revint brutalement dans l'esprit d'Iria, et la jeune fille qui était restée complètement amorphe depuis l'intervention du jeune leader se ressaisit alors.

-Je refuse ! s'écria-t-elle soudain en tapant du poing sur la table, faisant vaciller le visiophone. Il est hors de question que vous partiez vous battre à un contre vingt ! Jamais je ne cautionnerais un tel carnage, ce conflit a déjà fait suffisamment de dégâts ! Sally, mettez-moi en contact avec Une, je veux qu'elle me trouve Onze, je dois lui parler.

-Et que comptes-tu faire ? intervint alors Quatre d'un air sarcastique non voulu, coupant court à la réplique de la dirigeante des Préventers.

Iria fut blessée par son ton, ce qui la renforça davantage dans ses intentions.

-Faire ce que mon devoir m'incombe. Protéger ce pays ! Je dois trouver un arrangement avec Onze !

Le ventre du jeune arabe se noua à l'évocation du lieutenant en chef des épyons terros. Ce qu'il avait fait à Relena lui avait largement suffit.

-Il en est hors de question ! s'emporta-t-il à la plus grande stupéfaction de la plupart des personnes en présence.

Iria sursauta et son regard se fit noir. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait de réagir comme ça ?

-Quatre, je suis encore la représentante officielle de ce royaume. De part mes engagements pacifistes, je ne peux cautionner une telle bataille. J'ai promis à Relena de protéger ce pays et je le ferais ! Quoi qu'il m'en coûte !

Le jeune homme, sans plus aucune considération pour les personnes qui les entouraient, saisit alors la princesse et la fit reculer dans un coin de la pièce. Iria, trop surprise, fut incapable de quelque protestation que ce soit, d'autant plus que la poigne du pilote lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il ne lui laissait pas le choix.

Une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment à l'écart, le petit blond, qui avait jusque là conservé les yeux rivés au sol, releva la tête. Iria sauta une inspiration lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux célestes au bord des larmes, jamais elle n'avait vu une telle expression de peur dans son regard. Il avait peur pour elle.

Immédiatement toute trace d'agressivité disparut de ses traits et elle souffla son nom.

-Iria, ne fais pas ça, lui dit-il alors d'une voix brisée d'angoisse. Relena, c'est Onze qui l'a…qui l'a brisée. Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça, je ne veux pas te perdre. Je…je…Iria, je...

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de trouver ces mots, la princesse, incapable de résister davantage à la souffrance de celui qui comptait tellement pour elle, s'était jetée à son cou, laissant Quatre sans voix. Le pilote se ressaisit finalement et serra doucement la jeune fille contre lui. Au même instant Wufei se raidit et son regard se fit noir.

Voyant que la situation commençait à devenir tendue, Trowa décida d'intervenir, Quatre n'étant visiblement pas en état de réfléchir posément.

-Princesse, Quatre a raison. Vous rendre ne servira à rien, si ce n'est à asseoir leur pouvoir. Le contexte est différent de celui auquel Relena à dû faire face durant la Grande Guerre. Onze n'est pas le Duc Dermail. Il vous éliminera. Et alors il n'y aura plus personne de suffisamment influent pour s'opposer à eux.

Iria qui s'était redressée, fixa le jeune homme qui venait d'intervenir. Le meilleur ami de Quatre. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui mais ces propos l'avaient frappée. Et une telle sérénité se dégageait de cet homme au regard franc et posé qu'il inspirait naturellement à ce qu'elle lui accorde sa confiance.

-Vous vous méprenez sur mon compte, répliqua-t-elle cependant. Je suis impuissante. Je ne peux rien faire mis à part regarder en spectatrice les déchirements des Hommes. Il y a des gens bien plus qualifiés que moi, rien que ceux qui appartiennent à la liste Teddy Bear. La seule chose que je puisse encore offrir, c'est ma vie.

Trowa plongea son regard dans celui de la princesse, et un combat silencieux entre leurs yeux de jade s'engagea. Cette façon insistance qu'il avait de la regarder, sans exprimer néanmoins la moindre agressivité. Elle ne se sentait pas mise à nu par ses yeux il cherchait juste à lui faire comprendre son point de vue. Et la jeune fille finit par lui céder, incapable de trouver la force de réfuter ses arguments.

Duo s'approcha alors pour s'arrêter à la hauteur du grand pilote.

-Ce n'est pas de politiciens dont le peuple à besoin, mais de gens comme vous Iria. Des personnes qui s'engagent corps et âme pour ce en quoi elles croient, sans attendre aucune compensation. Avoir un si grand cœur n'est pas donné à tous le monde, et les citoyens ne s'y sont pas trompé. Ils croient en vous, bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginez.

-Vous savez ce que Relena vous aurait dis ? intervint alors Noin en s'avançant à son tour. Que la vie est le bien le plus précieux et le plus fragile qu'il existe en ce monde. Aussi fragile que du cristal. Alors ne la briser pas.

La jeune princesse resta un instant sans voix, touchée par l'engagement de ces personnes qu'elle connaissait à peine pour la plupart et qui était déjà prête à lui accorder toute leur confiance.

-Je…merci, fit-elle simplement en parcourant du regard ces intervenant avant de s'arrêter sur les yeux de Quatre.

Un imperceptible sourire détendit son visage lorsqu'elle vit qu'il allait déjà mieux. Le jeune homme répondit à son geste et serra un peu plus son emprise sur sa taille.

-Puisque vous pensez tous qu'il vaut mieux que je préserve ma vie, alors il en sera fait selon votre demande. Relena vous a accordé sa confiance et elle m'a recommandé d'écouter avec attention ce que vous auriez à me dire. Je ne peux que constater à quel point elle a eu raison. Je vous donne carte blanche. Je ferais ce que vous me demandez, s'inclina-t-elle alors dans un signe de tête respectueux.

Quatre soulagé, ferma les yeux et soupira silencieusement. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se trouva face à son éternel ami dans les yeux duquel il put voir l'attachement qu'il lui portait. D'un imperceptible geste il le remercia et Trowa fit de même, lui signifiant qu'il considérait désormais Iria au même titre que les autres personnes auxquelles il était attaché.

-Bien, fit alors Quatre tout en détournant son regard de son ami vers la princesse, Iria, tu vas quitter le palais avec Dave et Dorothy. Vous irez vous réfugier à la base arrière.

-Pourquoi pas les sous-sols ? intervint alors le majordome.

-Parce qu'ils seront au centre des combats. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'ils soient ensevelis. D'autant plus que personne ne s'intéressera à la base arrière, toutes les troupes seront concentrées ici. Dorothy, l'appela-t-il tout en sortant un semi-automatique de sa ceinture, prend ceci.

-Comptez sur moi pour veiller sur la princesse, promit-elle en recevant le Glock 17, basculant machinalement la culasse afin de vérifier si la chambre était encore chargée [5].

La jeune fille rangea son arme et les deux chargeurs qui se volatilisèrent sous le regard stupéfait d'Iria. Elle n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de constater les aptitudes militaires de la petite fille de l'ancien président de la fondation Romefeller, même si elle avait toujours soupçonné de telles capacités en elle. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'Heero l'avait introduite ici.

-Dave vous avez ce qu'il vous faut ?

-Un HK P7, il ne me quitte jamais, fit-il en tapotant sa poitrine.

-Très bien, il n'y a plus de temps à perdre, plus tôt vous partirez, plus tôt vous serez en sécurité, leur conseilla-t-il alors tout en se tournant de nouveau vers la princesse.

La jeune fille pour sa part était encore fixée sur l'endroit où avait disparut l'arme de Quatre. Et dire qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il portait constamment un semi-automatique à la ceinture…une sensation de peur la traversa soudain en se disant qu'ils étaient probablement tous armés…

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle croyait ! Ce qu'elle pouvait être naïve parfois ! Ils étaient avant tout des combattants, la guerre, c'était leurs univers. Un univers froid et impitoyable qui avait transformé ces enfants en adolescent terroristes formés pour libérer les colonies.

Iria se ressaisit en sentant son regard posé sur elle.

Mais comment croire ? Comment croire qu'un garçon aussi doux et respirant de gentillesse comme Quatre puisse abattre un Homme de sang froid ?

La princesse s'apercevant soudain que le pilote captait son angoisse détourna aussitôt la tête.

Il aurait aimé la préserver de ça, la tenir le plus loin possible de tout ce qui se rapprochait de la violence de la guerre, mais il avait été prit de court et il n'avait pas eu le temps de régler ces détails en son absence. Iria avait une peur panique des armes à feu. Il le savait et il avait vu dans ses yeux son regard à son égard changer. Elle craignait à présent le soldat qu'il y avait en lui, l'assassin qu'il avait vu à travers ses yeux pâlis par la peur.

-Iria…murmura-t-il en lui effleurant doucement la joue.

La jeune fille eut un léger mouvement de recul. Instinctif.

-Excuses-moi Quatre, fit-elle, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Le petit blond continua cependant, prenant le temps de ne pas la brusquer.

-Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser.

Happée par sa voix douce et basse, elle releva finalement la tête. Immobile, elle le fixa un instant et Quatre accepta son inquisition, sans essayer d'interférer dans son jugement. Le regard troublé de la jeune fille s'apaisa finalement et elle prit la parole :

-J'ai confiance en toi Quatre. Quoi que tu fasses…quelque soit l'arme que tu portes…c'est stupide de ma part de douter de toi.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un tendre sourire avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers les autres protagonistes qui n'avaient pas manqué de remarquer également son changement d'attitude.

-Soyez prudent. Mais surtout préserver votre vie. Je veux tous vous revoir.

-Comptez sur nous Iria, il en faut plus que ça pour venir à bout des Résistants !

La princesse offrit un sourire au natté.

-Duo, j'espère qu'à l'avenir nous deviendrons suffisamment amis pour que tu me tutoies toi aussi.

-Hum…c'est à voir, répliqua-t-il dans un clin d'œil espiègle.

-Bien, il est temps pour moi de vous laisser…

La jeune fille se retourna un instant vers le petit blond afin de lui adresser un dernier regard d'encouragement. Elle lui offrit un faible sourire pour accompagner son adieu lorsqu'il la saisit par le poignet, l'empêchant ainsi de se retourner. Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui demander la moindre explication, il prit possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser emplis de tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Iria répondit aussitôt à son étreinte et partagea aux yeux de tous ce dernier instant de tendresse.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que l'aube se levait sur le petit royaume pacifiste une bataille décisive s'engageait. Le dernier rempart avant une domination totale des épyons terros sur la Sphère Terrestre. Et tous les yeux du monde étaient braqués sur Sank. Mais la plupart ignoraient l'enjeu véritable de ce combat. Ce n'était pour eux que le dernier terrain de jeux de cette guerre éclair qui s'était opéré contre les Opposants. La partie semblait donc toute acquise.

Mais le mouvement de Résistance, bien que largement étouffé par les grands de la communication, commençait à s'épandre dans les rues du peuple, murmure d'un élan révolutionnaire pour sauver la paix. La véritable, celle pour laquelle leur Reine était morte. Le doute s'était installé en un temps record dans le cœur des citoyens. Déjà largement entretenus par la politique de terreur des membres du gouvernement des Sphères Unifiées, cette crainte se retournait à présent contre eux, au profit du réseau des Résistants, relayé par les membres Teddy Bear qui gagnaient à leur cause de plus en plus de personnalités. Mais tout ça, les épyons terros l'ignoraient, endormis par leur trop grande confiance, ils se concentraient sur la source mère du mal alors que leur pouvoir s'effritait déjà là où ils le croyaient définitivement acquis…

Cette bataille était un véritable enjeu pour faire prendre conscience à l'humanité de l'absurdité de cette pseudo guerre dont les seul à en pâtir étaient les citoyens.

Les gundams allaient avoir un rôle important à jouer, fer de lance de la résistance, véritable symbole des Hommes se battant pour la paix. Ils étaient au même titre que Relena, devenus des icônes de liberté et de justice. Personne n'avait oublié que c'était grâce à leur intervention que l'armée de Mariemieia avait été mise à bas, grâce à eux que la paix avait été sauvée. Alors les voir se battre aux côtés de la Résistance allait sans aucun doute faire réagir bon nombre de citoyens.

Les premiers rayons du soleil s'élevaient lorsque l'armée des épyons terros entama sa marche sur la capitale.

-Première ligne, avec moi, déclara Sally.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre face à l'étendue des forces ennemies – à perte de vue – , une dizaine d'armes mobiles, dont deux Taurus blanc se mirent vaillamment en marche.

Un sourire triomphant accueillit la tentative de l'armée rebelle.

-Abattez-moi ça ! ordonna alors Onze, resté en arrière.

Les Geminis ouvrirent le feu et les rebelles battirent aussitôt en retraite.

-Ah ah ! Ils viennent de mesurer à quel point nos nouvelles armures sont puissantes ! Ils sont incapables de se défendre !

Onze repris soudain un visage dur.

-Poursuivez-les ! Il n'est pas question qu'ils s'en sortent comme ça.

-Arrêtez ! ordonna alors la présidente des préventers au bout d'une centaine de mètres.

La ligne rebelle s'immobilisa et cessa de riposter. Les épyons terros, un instant déstabilisés par l'attitude de leur ennemis eurent un léger moment de flottement.

-Allez-y ! cria soudain Sally dans l'intercom

-Feux ! répercuta aussitôt Sylvia ses Hommes.

La terre se mit alors à trembler, tous les soldats tournèrent leur attention vers l'origine de la déflagration pour voir un nuage de flammes s'élever d'une partie de leurs troupes. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir q'une série d'explosion se resserrant en cercle de plus en plus restreint les emprisonna bientôt dans un enclos de feu et de fumée.

-Deuxième ligne en renforts ! annonça alors Maizer qui arriva en tête d'un nouveau régiment.

-Lancer l'offensive !

Les deux unités franchirent alors le mur de flamme et attaquèrent la vingtaine d'armures prises au piège.

-Mais…comment ! souffla Iria à la fois soulagée et surprise par ce retournement de situation.

-Nous n'avons peut être pas beaucoup d'armures mobiles, intervint alors Sylvia, mais des Hommes avec des idées pour faire de grandes choses avec de petits moyens. Plus de quatre cents personnes se sont attelés cette nuit à poser des centaines de pièges comme celui-ci tout autour de Newport.

-Les épyons terros et les Opposants vont avoir à faire face à un véritable combat de rue, sauf que l'avantage du terrain est pour nous, déclara alors Dorothy. Et puis, ils ne se doutent pas de la véritable puissance de feu dont nous disposons, rajouta-t-elle dans un sourire vainqueur.

Heero se redressa et aperçu de son perchoir l'impressionnante armée ennemie. Un nuage s'élevait plus à l'Est. Les Hommes avaient bien travaillé cette nuit. A présent c'était à lui de faire son boulot. La seule chose qu'il n'ai jamais su faire. C'était décidé. Encore une bataille et ensuite il disparaissait. Définitivement. Il n'avait plus aucune volonté de se battre.

-Les salauds ! jura Onze en voyant ses armures si performante se faire décimer ainsi. Envoyez des MD en renforts ! Tout de suite !

-Troisième Unité, déployez-vous !

De nouveaux, une dizaine d'armures mobile, pour la plupart des Serpentarius, s'avancèrent sur le champ de bataille, faisant face aux Geminis qui progressait en ligne serrée et organisée.

-Ce sont sûrement des MD, sois prudente Noin, la prévint alors Millardo.

-C'est parfait ! s'exclama alors la jeune femme. Attirez-les sur la gauche !

L'unité rebelle dévia ses tirs et les Geminis se déportèrent tombant soudain sur une nouvelle zone piégée qui les mit sous l'influence d'un puissant champ magnétique. Au bout de quelques secondes, les amures s'écroulèrent, totalement inoffensives.

-Ca a march ! les informa alors Lucrezia.

-J'étais sûr que ça fonctionnerait ! clama triomphalement Maizer. Il suffisait simplement d'adapter les boucliers de types Virgos à une utilisation destructrice et non défensive ! Aucune armure mobile normalement constitué ne pouvait résister à un tel champ !

-Très bien, reculez vers la ville, on continu comme ça ! commanda alors Sally.

-Et Merde ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! explosa Onze

-Monsieur, c'est une vrai souricière, ils ont posé des pièges de partout !

-Cessez de dire n'importe quoi ! Comment voulez-vous qu'ils aient miné toute une ville en une seule nuit ! Ce n'est qu'une poignée de rebelles insignifiants ! Ils cherchent juste à nous intimider et il est hors de question de les laisser se moquer ainsi de nous vous m'entendez ! Lancez les unités mobiles en avant, les commandés à l'arrière ! Exécution !

-Mais pourquoi c'est nous qui devons partir en tête ! protesta alors un soldat.

-Parce que les épyons terros ne veulent pas sacrifier leurs unités commandés, répliqua alors le commandant du régiment.

-Nous ne nous battons pas assez bien pour eux. Onze accorde plus de crédit à ses machines qu'à nous !

-Et d'abord, n'est ce pas les Opposants que nous sommes avant tout censés combattre !

-C'est vrai ! Ca ne me plaît pas d'avoir à ouvrir le feu sur les terres de Sank !

-Ca suffit ! Leur ordonna soudain leur chef. Nous avons promis de protéger nos familles en nous engageant aux côtés de l'armée des Sphères Unifiées et c'est ce que nous ferons !

Même si les épyons terros préparaient leur coup d'état depuis déjà plusieurs mois, que leurs amures avaient été longuement étudiées et leurs troupes dûment sélectionnées, pour créditer leur action auprès des peuples, ils s'étaient trouvés dans l'obligation d'intégrer des citoyens dans leur rang, pour la plupart des anciens militaires de la Grande Guerre.

Onze avait envoyé ces Hommes en première ligne. L'avantage était double. D'une part il préservait sa meilleure force de frappe et d'autre part, si les rebelles venaient à tuer un de ces citoyens, cela ne ferait que renforcer son influence, gagnant à sa cause davantage d'Hommes. Car tous les satellites de communication étaient orientés sur cette bataille. Et ils ne pardonneraient aucune erreur.

Bientôt deux heures que la bataille était engagée et les épyons terros peinaient toujours autant, complètement mené par les rebelles. Mais ici, personne n'était dupe, ce n'était que du spectacle pour satisfaire l'asservissement des citoyens. Onze n'avait envoyé qu'une centaine d'armures mobiles. Pratiquement que des MS. Et de piètres combattants en plus.

Le lieutenant observait la scène depuis la retransmission internationale, satisfait. Jusqu'à ce que son attention soit attirée par un mouvement dans un coin de l'image.

-Simons, mettez-moi sur la caméra de votre amure.

Le soldat s'exécuta et Onze fronça les sourcils en constatant ce qui était en train de se produire. Ca grouillait de rebelles dans la ville. Des dizaines d'Hommes, des centaines peut être. Et pas seulement des soldats à en voir leurs vêtements. C'étaient eux qui amorçaient les pièges et en posaient d'autres. Eux également qui s'occupaient des soldats ennemis.

Une nouvelle fois, la colère monta en lui. Il fallait qu'il extermine cette vermine. Il allait ordonner d'ouvrir le feu sur les bâtiments lorsque le commentateur le coupa dans son action.

-Oh ! Mais c'est incroyable ! Regardez ! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'un gros plan se mettait en place sur une armure vaincue. Des hommes et des femmes de l'armée rebelle récupèrent nos soldats ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé les Opposants capables d'un tel acte !

Et pendant ce temps là, au centre de la ville, se tenaient les Gundam et l'unité Maganac. Silencieux. Enfin presque.

-Le pauvre ! explosa alors Duo mort de rire. Vous imaginez dans quel état Onze doit se trouver !

-Oui, fit Quatre qui ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé par l'attitude de son camarade, il se retrouve menacé par ses propres armes.

-Et s'il savait à quel point cela est vrai ! Mais quel crétin ! T'imagines un peu voir tes ennemis tordre du cul sous ton nez sans que tu ne puisses rien faire ! reprit-il de plus belle.

Un imperceptible sourire se dessina sur la plupart des visages tendus. Duo avait le chic pour prendre les évènements importants avec beaucoup de philosophie.

-A mon avis il va bientôt craquer, se prit alors Millardo à la discussion.

-Oui. Mais je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il y a anguille sous roche.

-Onze ne sait peut être pas se contrôler, mais son supérieur ne le laissera pas tout gâcher, reprit alors Trowa à la suite du pilote du Nataku.

-Alors peut être qu'on devrait aller l'aider un peu ? proposa le natt

-Où ça en est ? questionna le petit blond alors que le communicateur laissait apparaître le visage de la présidente des services de renseignements des Préventers.

-Toujours rien de suspect. La situation reste à notre avantage.

-Alors on attend encore, trancha Quatre.

Onze fulminait. Dans l'esprit de tous les citoyens, les résistants du royaume pacifiste étaient placés comme criminels aux même titre que les Opposants…Seulement montrer la charité des Résistants compromettait fortement ces propos… Et il était impuissant… Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire.

Le lieutenant bascula sur le canal privé de son armure.

-Thomas, lancez l'offensive et éliminez-moi ces chiens de rebelles, les citoyens n'en on déjà que trop vu.

-Bien reçu lieutenant.

C'est alors qu'un éclair traversa soudain le champ de bataille pour venir pulvériser plusieurs MS des épyons terros.

-Ce sont les Opposants, en position défensive ! Aboya Onze sur ses soldats.

Dans la panique, le lieutenant en profita pour déplacer quelques MD juste devant les premiers bâtiments de Newport, ceux-là même où les caméras avaient leurs objectifs braqués.

-Mon dieu ! Plusieurs armures viennent d'être détruites par une attaque inattendue ! s'emporta le commentateur. Les Opposants ! Ce sont les Opposants qui viennent prêter main forte aux rebelles !

Les Résistants restèrent un instant sidéré par ce qui venait de se passer. Les épyons terros venaient de sacrifier leurs propres Hommes pour justifier leur gigantesque supercherie.

Quatre fut le premier à comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Les Résistants ! Ce sont les Résistants au sol qu'ils veulent tuer ! Il va tirer sur les MD placés devant les bâtiments !

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, le canon laser à longue portée des Opposants avait déjà lancé sa seconde attaque. Droit sur les MD effectivement.

-Regardez ! Ils ouvrent de nouveau le feu sur nos troupes ! en rajouta le journaliste.

-On est foutu ! eut juste le temps de souffler un rebelle alors qu'ils voyaient l'éclair d'énergie se diriger droit sur eux.

Tout se passa alors en une fraction de seconde, une vague forme traversa le ciel qui s'assombrissait et une imposante masse blanche atterrit au moment même où les MD s'éclipsaient.

Une puissante lumière éblouit un instant tous les Hommes et une gigantesque explosion s'ensuivit.

Le visage réjouit du dirigeant des opérations se crispa soudain lorsque les fumées se dissipèrent. Et le monde entier se figea de surprise.

-C'est un…C'est un…

-Un Gundam !

L'armure qui avait subit la puissance de l'attaque, prit alors appuis sur son avant bras se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Les derniers nuages noirs se dissipèrent alors que les ailes du Wing Zéro se déployaient, révélant l'éclat scintillant de son alliage, d'une blancheur presque éblouissante.

-Mais c'est… mais c'est… c'est le Gundam qui a détruit le palais de Bruxelles… c'est l'ange ! [6] bafouilla le présentateur sous le choc. Mais… mais… où sont les Geminis ? réalisa-t-il soudain

-Heero ! clama alors Duo, bon sang mon gars heureusement que tu étais l !

-Dieu merci, respira Quatre.

Les yeux de l'armure s'illuminèrent soudain de bleu et un de ses bras s'anima, soulevant l'immense canon à plasma qui se mit en charge.

-Il semblerait qu'il protège les rebelles, analysa tout haut le journaliste… Attendez, on dirait qu'il s'apprête à ouvrir le feu sur les Opposants !

L'homme venait tout juste de terminer sa réflexion lorsque Heero lança son attaque. Une slave d'une puissance incroyablement supérieure au tir des Opposants. D'une précision parfaite, elle pulvérisa le canon de ses ennemis. Heero n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se tourna vers les Geminis, mettant plusieurs armures mobiles hors d'état de nuire avant même qu'elles n'aient pu réagir.

-Incroyable ! s'exclama le commentateur. Voilà maintenant qu'il s'attaque à nos troupes !

Onze, muet de rage tapa violemment sur le bouton du canal privé.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez bordel ! Hurla-t-il.

-On y est presque. Encore quelques minutes.

-A nous de jouer ! intervint Quatre au même instant. Allons-y !

Les cinq Gundams s'animèrent dans un même élan. Duo fut le premier à arriver en vue de la bataille. Une ombre obscurcit un instant les pâles rayons du soleil. Les Hommes eurent juste le temps de lever les yeux pour voir ses ailes sèches et râpeuses se déployer dans leur danse mortuaire, éclairées par la lumière verdâtre de la faux du Shinigami. Le Deathscythe se posa en haut du bâtiment qui avait été visé au moment même où le Heavyarms arrivait souplement sur l'immeuble voisin. Les rebelles cessèrent alors un instant le feu et le dernier nuage de poudre se dissipât au profit de trois autres Gundams, le Sandrock en tête, ses faucilles en main.

Le cœur de Hilde se serra douloureusement en voyant le Deathcsythe apparaître à l'écran. C'était la première fois qu'elle les revoyait. Duo et son armure. Son « partenaire » comme il l'avait si souvent appelé. La rumeur disait donc vrai, les Gundams étaient bien de retour…Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que les choses prendraient une telle tournure lorsqu'il est partit précipitamment, il y a de ça bientôt trois mois. Mais c'était arrivé jusqu'aux colonies. Et il n'était plus là pour elle, plus là pour les protéger. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, à lui pas plus qu'aux autres. Il fallait défendre Sank, le royaume et sa princesse étaient devenus le porte drapeau de la Résistance, les épyons terros ne pouvaient pas tout détruire, ils ne devaient pas.

C'est à l'annonce de la mort de la princesse Peacecraft qu'Hilde avait décidé de rejoindre l'organisation rebelle, et tant pis si Duo n'appréciait pas. Elle ne pouvait plus ignorer les bouleversements qui s'opéraient, car en touchant à la « Reine Relena » comme tout le monde l'appelait encore, les épyons terros avaient réveillé la fibre fraternelle des citoyens des colonies. Ici, plus encore qu'ailleurs, la princesse avait acquis une grande notoriété.

Le réseau de Résistance s'était rapidement structuré, largement plus représenté que sur terre. Et bien que n'ayant rencontré aucune hostilité majeure pour prendre le pouvoir, les épyons terros devaient faire face à une pression quasi permanente du mouvement contestataire qui n'avait cesse d'enchaîner menaces et attaques contre l'organisation.

Les murmures qui s'élevaient de la foule sortirent Hilde de sa réflexion.

-Les Gundams…

-Oui, ce sont bien eux.

-Ils sont revenus…

-…

La jeune fille releva alors la tête pour apercevoir le Deathscythe qui abaissait sa faux. Duo se préparait à attaquer. Soudain saisie d'un élan inconsidéré, la brunette aux cheveux court se retourna face aux Hommes qui s'étaient rassemblés en masse.

-Oui, ils vont se battre, répondit-elle alors à leur question silencieuse.

Les murmures s'éteignirent aussitôt et des centaines de têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction. Le cœur de la jeune fille s'accéléra et sa détermination se renforça.

-Parce que la paix est menacée ! Notre paix ! lança-t-elle un peu plus fort, ses yeux s'assombrissant à mesure qu'elle sentait la peur et la colère grandir en elle.

Ils n'ont rien demandé à personne, n'ont jamais bénéficié d'aucune reconnaissance quelle qu'elle soit. Et pourtant ils se battent ! cria-t-elle en pointant l'écran. Allez-vous les laissez se sacrifier ainsi ? N'allez-vous pas vous battre vous aussi ! La paix n'est pas quelque chose qui nous est donnée, elle a été battit au prix de vies humaines. Et elle mérite qu'on la défende !

Hilde se tut un instant et parcourut du regard la foule en présence. Des têtes baissées et des visages fermés. Ses yeux se brouillèrent soudain. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Ce n'était pas possible.

-Maintenant c'est fini ! soma un homme qui pointait à présent son arme d'assaut sur elle.

La jeune fille tourna la tête, lentement, pour rencontrer un épyon terros, bientôt rejoint par un autre soldat.

-Toi ma jolie tu vas gentiment nous suivre, ricana le second.

Mais Hilde ne bougea pas, ses yeux orageux les mettant au défi de tirer.

-Espèce de petite prétentieuse ! s'énerva le second en la menaçant à son tour de son arme.

C'est alors qu'un éclat de voix retentit, faisant spontanément relever la tête de tous les Hommes. Tous, sauf Hilde. Elle savait ce qui venait de se produire. Les pilotes de Gundams, dans un même cri de défi, venaient d'engager la bataille.

Elle eut tout le loisir de voir le visage des deux hommes qui la menaçaient pâlir et se tendre face à la puissance des Gundams. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils abaissent leurs yeux ivres de colère sur elle.

Hilde vit sa mort arriver lorsque soudain un plat de main s'abattit sur la nuque du soldat. Le coup de feu retentit et l'épyon terros retomba au sol, inconscient. La jeune fille, un instant trop surprise, regarda soudain autour d'elle. Personne n'avait reçu la balle perdue. Une chance.

Son attention se porta alors sur l'autre soldat qui se faisait encercler peu à peu par la foule qui ne semblait soudain beaucoup moins docile.

-Lâches ton arme !

-On ne vous laissera pas menacer ainsi la paix !

-Les épyons terros n'ont rien à faire ici !

-Dehors, on ne veut pas d'armes !

La jeune recrue, prise de panique, laissa alors tomber sa mitraillette au sol pour faire volte face, bousculant plusieurs hommes pour s'enfuir. Mais personne ne le retint.

-C'est ça dégage !

-Il est temps de chasser ces épyons terros de notre colonie !

-Allons-y !

-Nous n'avons que trop attendus !

La première révolte du peuple contre le pouvoir autoritaire était engagée.

Et pendant ce temps là, la véritable offensive contre Sank était sur le point d'être lancée.

Les Gundams s'attaquèrent aux premières lignes dans la panique la plus totale de celles-ci. Leur intervention avait soulevé le doute chez la plupart de ces soldats. Et certains Geminis semblaient même s'offrir volontairement à l'ennemi. La seule chose que Onze put faire pour limiter son humiliation, ce fut de lancer des MD qui ralentirent l'action des Gundams.

Jusqu'à ce que ce soit à son tour de mener la danse.

La bataille devait être engagée depuis cinq minutes lorsque soudain la donne changea.

Millardo, qui avait pour rôle de garder un œil sur les informations internationales, vit soudain son écran devenir noir. Le visage du prince s'obscurcit.

-Il y a un problème de retransmission, je n'ai plus de signal des satellites, informa-t-il les autres.

-Quoi ! s'exclama Duo alors qu'il décapitait une armure.

-Je confirme, approuva Sally en vérifiant sur son propre canal.

Lady Une apparut alors sur leurs écrans.

-La situation a viré. Sank est à présent plongé dans le noir. Les épyons terros viennent de prendre possession de la centrale énergétique du pays et ils ont complètement détruit le système de diffusion…Préparez-vous, les prévint-elle.

Et alors qu'une pluie fine commençait à tomber, les Hommes, le visage fermé, reprirent de plus belle la bataille. La guerre venait de commencer.

Le commandant des services de renseignement prit alors le jeune leader à part.

-Quatre, le Wing Zéro ne répond pas, je n'ai pas réussi à établir de communication.

-Je sais. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Merci Une.

-Je suis avec vous. On l'est tous.

-On y arrivera, assura-t-il en lui souriant faiblement.

La jeune femme hocha alors une dernière fois la tête et disparut.

Le petit blond contacta aussitôt son ami.

-Duo, on a un problème. Heero semble bloquer tous ces canaux. Je pense qu'il nous entend mais on ne peut pas entrer en contact avec lui.

-C'est mauvais…murmura sombrement le natté. Si seulement j'avais su avant…

-De quoi tu parles ? remarqua Quatre alors qu'il se trouvait aux prises avec un ennemi plus tenace.

-De rien ! fit-il en se reprenant. Je vais lui parler.

-Ok. Bonne chance.

-Oui, fait attention à toi little boy.

-Promis Duo, sourit Quatre en entendant le surnom affectif que son ami lui avait trouvé, il y a de ça quelques années déjà.

Le natté prit alors une profonde inspiration et bascula sur le Wing. Il allait lui falloir être efficace car Heero ne lui laisserait aucune chance de s'étaler.

Mais comment faire ? Lui apprendre maintenant, en plein combat que Wufei était à l'origine de sa séparation n'était peu être pas la meilleure des choses à faire. Surtout que Heero ne se battait jamais sans le Système Zéro…C'était dangereux. Très risqué.

-Heero, Relena t'aime et ne veux pas te quitter, opta-t-il finalement.

Les paroles de Duo retentirent dans son cockpit alors qu'il mettait à bas une autre armure. S'il n'était pas en train de se battre, il en aurait presque rit.

Non mais est ce qu'il s'entendait ?

Tout cela sonnait tellement faux en lui.

C'était un pilote de Gundam. Un tueur, depuis toujours et pour l'éternité. Relena n'avait rien à faire avec lui. Il avait eu tort d'y croire. De croire en la vie. Ce n'était pas pour lui, il n'y avait pas sa place. Il s'était trompé de bord, son existence était une erreur. Et l'heure n'était plus à l'espérance.

-Heero ! Je sais que tu m'entends, alors réponds-moi ! s'emporta Duo, soudain gagné d'une peur inexpliquée.

Le jeune homme cilla un instant avant de presser la commande vocale.

La souffrance ne serait plus son pain, et il n'entraînerait plus personne dans sa peine.

-Duo, nous avons un combat à mener. Restes en dehors de ça. C'est terminé, lui répondit-il d'une voix incroyablement calme.

Le natté resta un instant sous le choc. Cela n'était pas possible, cela ne se pouvait pas.

-Co…comment, bafouilla-t-il. Non ! Heero ! Attends ! Ne fais pas ça ! Heeroooo ! ! ! s'emporta-t-il soudain en réalisant que c'était ici sa dernière chance.

Mais c'était trop tard, le pilote du Wing venait d'interrompre définitivement tout contact avec l'extérieur.

-Heero ! T'es qu'un connard ! hurla-t-il alors dans le cockpit, noyé de colère.

Duo s'en voulait tellement.

Mais le pilote, après un instant de désespoir, se ressaisit. Il ne voulait pas perdre son ami. Il ne voulait pas croire en ce qu'il avait perçut chez lui.

-Il va te falloir compter le dieu de la mort avant de nous fausser compagnie Heero ! s'écria-t-il.

Le jeune homme quitta alors son poste de combat pour rejoindre la zone où se trouvait le Gundam ailé.

-Duo qu'est ce que tu fais ! intervint aussitôt Quatre

-Duo ! ! ! l'appela-t-il plus fort.

-Maxwell, bordel ! jura le chinois d'une voix nerveuse, surprenant tout le monde.

Le jeune homme se retint pour ne pas lui répondre, et fit exploser sa colère en frappant le bouton de la commande vocale, coupant ainsi court à toutes les protestations de ses coéquipiers. Il l'avait déjà dit, la guerre, la paix et tout ça, il avait déjà donné. Il avait bien plus important à faire pour le moment.

Mais Onze, libéré du regard du monde, choisit cet instant pour lancer sa contre offensive. Et les forces conjuguées des épyons terros et des Opposants s'unirent pour une attaque d'une envergure démesurée. Ils lancèrent un assaut en masse et plus de trois cents armures passèrent soudain à l'attaque.

Duo, subitement assaillit de toute part, ne mit qu'une seconde à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Incapable de se soustraire à la pression de ces ennemis, il fut obligé de riposter, pour ne plus jamais cesser d'être assaillit par des armures en surnombre.

Huit heures…huit heures que la bataille faisait rage. Comme l'orage.

Un nouveau claquement sec se fit entendre, supplantant l'espace d'un instant le rugissement des machines.

Une lumière blanche inonda la terre alors que Quatre démembrait encore une armure qui s'effondra au sol, étendue de boue et de carcasses.

Le pilote au souffle court se redressa après un léger instant de flottement, et dans un cri rauque, retourna au devant de ses ennemis.

Ils s'épuisaient. Elle le voyait.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Les larmes s'étaient faites invisibles au fil des heures, inutiles face à la profondeur de sa douleur. Inutiles face à la mort qui s'infiltrait un peu plus chaque seconde sur cette terre de paix, devenue étendue de désolation.

Les pilotes ne se battaient plus. Ils se débattaient. Il n'y avait plus de place pour la stratégie, juste pour la survie.

Et à mesure que le jour s'éteignait, les rebelles tombaient.

La guerre était pourtant presque finit, deux cents armures tout au plus. Quelle ironie.

Mais la respiration saccadée de Quatre et ses gestes de moins en moins précis ne laissaient qu'une alternative.

Relena, et tous les autres résistants voyaient à travers les yeux du jeune leader depuis que l'obscurité s'était abattue sur le royaume.

Le petit blond donnait tout ce qu'il lui restait, comme ses coéquipiers.

Bientôt trois heures qu'il combattait avec le Système Zéro. Malgré la désapprobation de certains, le jeune homme, voyant que la tournure des évènements devenait trop critique, avait décidé d'utiliser le support de l'intelligence artificielle. Et cela l'avait grandement aidé, augmentant ses capacités tactiques pour le commandement de ses troupes, et aiguisant ses aptitudes de soldat.

Quatre avait vraiment été admirable.

Soudain le Sandrock reçut le tir d'un Gemini sur les flancs et dérapa sur le sol devenu glissant, se retrouvant sur les genoux. Le pilote de l'armure ennemie envoya alors sur lui les deux MD qui étaient sous son contrôle. Les Gemini, d'une rapidité redoutable arrivèrent sur le Gundam avant qu'il n'ait pu se relever et pointèrent leurs canons laser. Sandrock ne résisterait pas à une telle attaque, il était bien trop endommagé, Quatre le savait.

Relena serra les poings jusqu'au sang alors que de l'autre côté de la mer, Dorothy et Dave enserraient la princesse qui venait de s'effondrer au sol, accablé de souffrance.

Mais au moment où elles allaient tirer, le bras du Shenlong fit sauter la tête de la première alors qu'un Taurus blanc, désactivait la seconde.

-Merci…souffla alors le petit blond une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits. Merci Sally et Wufei.

C'est alors qu'un éclair illumina le ciel, coupant court à leur interaction.

-Mon dieu… souffla alors Noin.

-Heero !

-Ressaisis-toi !

Mais le pilote n'entendit pas. Il n'était plus là. Depuis longtemps. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule chose en tête : détruire l'ennemi pour enfin en finir. Mais l'ennemi revenait toujours, le forçant à rester, à puiser chaque fois davantage dans ses ressources… à s'impliquer dans cette lutte dont il ne voulait plus… et inévitablement le Système Zéro avait finit par prendre le dessus.

C'était une forme d'intelligence redoutable à laquelle on avait inculqué l'instinct de survie. Détruire pour perdurer. Telle était sa mission. Le Système fonctionnait parfaitement à partir du moment où le pilote éprouvait la même ardeur au combat. Zéro devenait alors le prolongement de l'Homme, et un équilibre s'installait entre les deux. L'intelligence pour la sensibilité. Une alchimie parfaite. Mais fragile et fatale pour le néophyte.

La distorsion causée au Système par l'état psychologique d'Heero finit par causer un bug. Et Wing Zéro décida d'employer les grands moyens.

Le canon à plasma se rechargea une seconde fois pour pulvériser une dizaine d'armures supplémentaires. Une fois la zone de combat définitivement ravagée par les flammes, le Gundam prit son envol pour la partie sud de la ville. Les épyons terros gagnaient du terrain sur les Résistants, et plus de la moitié de New port se trouvait déjà sous leur contrôle.

Mais le Wing Zéro changea rapidement la donne en éliminant les quelques armures que les épyons terros avaient laissées à l'arrière, préférant envoyer toute leurs troupes sur le front.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ! grogna un dirigeant d'unité alors que des explosions retentissaient dans la cité.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de se poser davantage de question lorsque le Wing Zéro passa en rase motte, le détruisant lui et les armures qui assuraient la garde de ce secteur.

Tout était plus simple lorsque l'on ne faisait pas de compromis, et le Gundam ailé eut tôt fait de mettre à feux et à sang une partie de la ville sous le regard horrifié des Résistants.

Mais les épyons terros réagirent promptement et envoyèrent rapidement des renforts en arrière. Et en plein centre ville, l'armure mit son canon à plasma en charge.

-Non… Wing… arrêtes… balbutia le pilote, fibrillaire et le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Heero voyait impuissant les horreurs défiler devant lui. Tous ses sens étaient en alertes, mais il n'avait plus le moindre contrôle sur son armure. Il n'était plus que le prolongement du Système.

Mais soudainement il luttait. Il luttait pour l'empêcher de commettre un tel massacre. S'il tirait ici, une partie de la ville serait totalement soufflée par l'explosion.

Et ça, il ne le permettrait jamais.

Et dans un élan de détermination, le pilote reprit un instant le contrôle, pointant le canon vers le ciel au dernier moment.

Le tir déchira les nuages et Heero n'attendit pas une seconde de plus, décollant aussitôt pour rejoindre la zone de combat des autres Gundams, a présent toute proche du Palais résidentiel.

Mais alors qu'il arrivait en vue des autres Résistants, une nouvelle vision s'imposa à lui. La plus terrible des prédictions.

Relena venait d'apparaître, appuyée contre ce qui semblait être un poste de commande. Les poings serrés, elle pleurait.

Heero se plaqua soudain contre son siége et ses mains se crispèrent davantage sur les commandes.

-Non ! Arrêtes ! Arrrrrêêêêtes! s'écria-t-il avec désespoir.

La princesse se retourna soudain, et sur son visage inondé de souffrance, il put lire la peur. Heero eut à peine le temps de la voir qu'une nuée de flammes la happèrent. La silhouette immolée tituba un instant avant qu'une gigantesque explosion ne prenne le pas sur sa vision.

La vie sembla se suspendre un instant dans le corps d'Heero. Et sa souffrance atteint son paroxysme. Le pilote, ignorant totalement l'emprise du Système se dégagea violemment des commandes alors qu'il hurlait le nom de la jeune fille.

Le Wing Zéro s'immobilisa soudain et tous les Hommes retinrent leurs souffles. Les Résistants, le cœur battant à tout rompre virent alors le sas de l'armure s'ouvrir, et à travers le rideau dense de la pluie, une silhouette flageolante apparaître.

Heero cilla au contact de l'eau. Il perdit l'équilibre mais se rattrapa de son bras libre contre l'embrasure de l'habitacle. Il releva alors ces yeux et ses pupilles révulsées accédèrent à sa demande pour lui révéler l'ampleur de ses plus grandes peurs.

Le ciel noir s'éclaira un instant de blanc cinglant, donnant à la pluie le reflet argenté de milliard de lames. Le jeune homme abaissa alors son regard et sauta une inspiration lorsqu'il vit l'étendue de désolation qui s'offrait à lui. Un cimetière de métal au-delà duquel s'élevaient les flammes de l'enfer.

Un claquement sec retentit soudain

Relena vit le corps d'Heero se tendre et relâcher presque aussitôt la pression. Le petit pilote virevolta sur lui-même telle une ballerine désarticulée avant de se jeter dans le vide.

-Heeeeeeroooo ! ! ! hurla-t-elle en se redressant au-dessus du tableau de commandes, le visage inondé de larmes.

Les Hommes restèrent un instant sous le choc en voyant le jeune pilote toucher terre tête la première.

Mais le soldat qui avait tiré, lui, ne perdit pas une seconde et se précipita vers le corps étalé dans son linceul de boue.

-Enculés ! ! ! explosa alors le dieu de la mort.

Le Shinigami poussa ses réacteurs au maximum et atterrit au-devant du corps de son ami pour projeter violemment dans les airs le soldat qui avait eu l'impudence de s'attaquer à son ange. Et le châtiment fut aussi cruel que l'acte perpétré. L'épyon terros, stoppa sa course contre la carcasse d'un Sepentarius, un craquement sourd se fit entendre et le soldat empalé, perdit son souffle vital.

Duo, activa sa faux thermique et recula d'un pas afin de se retrouver au-dessus de l'être inerte.

-Venez espèce de salaupard ! Venez goûter à l'acariâtreté de la mort ! s'écria-t-il alors que des larmes chaudes se répandaient sur son visage déchiré par la peine.

Azim qui était jusqu'à présent resté en arrière, s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille. Et alors qu'il allait poser la main sur elle, elle réagit pour la première fois depuis plusieurs secondes et se tourna face à lui. Le jeune homme retint l'émotion qui le gagna lorsqu'il rencontra ses yeux à l'expression si intense. Quoi qu'elle puisse en dire, Relena ne se donnait jamais à moitié lorsqu'elle se liait à quelqu'un.

-Azim mettez-moi en liaison avec l'international, fit-elle alors avec détermination, dernier soubresaut d'ambition avant la capitulation.

Le Maganac la fixa. Elle n'était que peine et colère. Elle souffrait plus que tout. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter. Et pourtant il accéda à sa demande, comprenant et partageant le même sentiment.

L'image de la défunte Princesse apparut alors aux yeux de l'humanité. Et les Hommes se figèrent face à l'icône pacifiste revenue du néant.

Relena, les poings serrés, releva alors la tête, révélant sa souffrance à la face du monde. Elle garda le silence pendant quelques secondes, encore trop choquée. Trop accablée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle se fichait bien que des milliards d'êtres humains aient les yeux fixés sur elle en ce moment même, attendant une réaction de sa part, elle n'en avait cure de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien penser. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était ce qu'elle, elle pensait d'eux.

Et soudain sa rage explosa.

-N'en avez-vous pas assez ! N'êtes vous pas satisfait ! cria-t-elle alors que ses larmes redoublaient, faisant vaciller sa voix.

Mais la jeune fille ne cilla même pas, et le regard brillant d'émotions, poursuivit :

-Combien de morts faudra-t-il encore pour que vous réagissiez enfin ! Combien de sacrifices et de destructions ? Combien ! lança-t-elle, cette fois, incapable de surmonter ses sanglots.

Dans un geste de pudeur, elle baissa la tête, tentant vainement de dissimuler son chagrin.

-Pourquoi est ce que ce sont toujours les plus honorables qui sont voués à un tel destin…souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle se rendait. Définitivement.

L'image de la Princesse grésilla puis disparut.

Les pilotes restèrent un instant figé dans la surprise, encore fixés sur Relena qui venait de s'effacer de leurs écrans. L'élan de la princesse les avait touchés en plein cœur et Quatre fut le premier à trouver les mots.

-Allons-nous renoncer ! s'écria soudain le jeune leader. Allons-nous laisser les épyons terros piétiner tous nos efforts ? Relena, elle n'a pas hésité à exprimer son amertume ! Parce qu'elle n'a jamais voulu s'avouer vaincue ! Pourquoi nous battons-nous ? fit-il alors. Nous nous battons parce que nous voulons protéger ceux que nous aimons ! Peut importe que le monde entier se fiche de notre sort ! Peut importe que notre résistance soit inutile ! Je me battrais pour ceux en qui je crois !

clama-t-il alors qu'il rejoignait Duo.

-Merci vieux frère, souffla le Shinigami, sa voix teinté d'un nouvel espoir.

Et alors qu'ils se mettaient dos à dos, un nouveau Gundam s'approcha.

-Nous vaincrons. Où nous mourrons tous ensemble, déclara le pilote du Heavyarms, bientôt rejoins par les autres armures.

Les Hommes s'organisaient en cercle autour du Wing Zéro lorsqu'un voyant du Talgeese s'éclaira.

-Att…Attendez ! s'écria soudain Millardo. Heero…Heero est vivant ! Je détecte une activité thermique !

Les pilotes restèrent un instant bête. A la vitesse où venaient de s'enchaîner les évènements, ils n'avaient même pas pensé à vérifier ce point de base.

Mais leur réflexion fut subitement interrompue par un tir ennemi qui traversa le champ de bataille.

-Ils reviennent ! En cercle ! ordonna Quatre. Elargissez-le au maximum. Sally, on te couvre, occupes-toi d'Heero et sorts-le de l !

Relena, constatant que le voyant de retransmission venait de passer au rouge, se ressaisit et se tourna vers Azim. Le Maganac hocha négativement de la tête. Ce n'était pas de son initiative.

Les deux êtres s'échangèrent un regard au moment même où une explosion occasionna une violente déflagration…

_Puisse une étoile du soir,_

_Faire descendre sa lumière sur toi._

_Puisse, lorsque l'obscurité tombe,_

_Ton cœur voir la vérité._

_L'obscurité est venue,_

_Crois et tu trouveras le chemin._

_L'obscurité est tombée._

_Une promesse vit maintenant en toi…_

_Puisse le chant des ombres,_

_S'envoler au loin._

_Puisse ton voyage continuer,_

_Pour éclairer le jour._

_Quand la nuit sera vaincue,_

_Tu pourras t'élever et enfin trouver la lumière._

_Car une promesse vit maintenant en toi.[7]_

[1] : Tenchi copyright [2] : Alors si je ne m'abuse, c'est de Paul Eluard, extrait de « derniers poèmes d'amour ». Sous réserve d'infimes modification que j'ai apportée [3] : Ca c'est dans la deuxième saison. Millardo, alors commandant en chef du Lotus Blanc, lance une « mise en garde » aux terriens. Depuis son vaisseau de guerre, le Libra, il tire sur la terre, déchirant sa surface d'un énorme cratère. [4] : L'Iris versicolore est la fleur emblématique du Québec depuis peu. Elle est symbole de paix et de tolérance. [5] : Ouf ! C'est compliqué les armes Le Glock17 et le HKP7 sont des pistolets qui existe réellement. D'après mes recherches, ce sont les semi-automatique les plus utilisés de nos jours. [6] : Cela fait référence à Endless Waltz, mais pour le coup de l'ange, c'est de moi. Mais bon, j'imagine assez facilement qu'il est pu se faire appeler « l'ange » avec un Gundam pareil Et puis moi j'aime bien ! [7] : Traduction de May it be, la chanson de clôture de la communauté de l'anneau. Euh, ici aussi un peu arrangée pour les circonstances 

Note de l'auteur : Euh…vous me croyez si je vous dis que j'étais dans une période noire Enfin, même si le début de ce chapitre à été difficile pour moi, je me suis éclatée sur la fin ! J'avais la rage.

La fin, vous a peut être surpris, ce n'est pas dans mon habitude de couper ainsi mes chapitres, mais là, désolé, j'ai vraiment pas pu faire autrement. Et puis, au moins une fois, je vous aurais vraiment laissé en haleine !!!

A bientôt

Temps écoulé durant ce chapitre : un jour…sans commentaires

Chapitre Commencé le 06/02/2004, Terminé le 02/03/04.


	17. Chap 16 : L'espoir naît des cendres

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, en revanche les persos que j'ai créé et l'histoire sont ma propriété exclusive

Et bien voilà. Un nouveau tournant de l'histoire est franchi… après le doute et l'incertitude, le temps des révélations est annoncé.

Kiwi souffle sa première bougie ( et voui ça fait un an que je publie sur fanfiction… un an et 16 chapitres ) et en profite pour dire merci aux lecteurs pour tous leurs messages si j'en suis arrivée là ( et j'étais la dernière à m'y attendre '' ), c'est en grande partie grâce à vous

L'ESPOIR NAIT DES CENDRES 

Relena, constatant que le voyant de retransmission venait de passer au rouge, se ressaisit et se tourna vers Azim. Le Maganac hocha négativement de la tête. Ce n'était pas de son initiative.

Les deux êtres s'échangèrent un regard au moment même où une explosion occasionna une violente déflagration…

La jeune fille fut projetée contre le tableau de commandes, mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se produire, une main puissante l'empoignait.

-Venez ! s'écria-t-il, alors qu'une nouvelle explosion retentissait, plus proche encore.

-Azim ! Attendez…Que se passe-t-il !

-Ce sont les épyons terros, fit-il sombrement alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient, débouchant sur un nouveau dédale de couloirs.

-Comment ! le dévisagea-t-elle soudain. Mon dieu ! C'est parce que j'ai…

-Non. Je les avais déjà repérées depuis un moment. La communication n'a fait qu'avancer l'inévitable… Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre ! se ressaisit-il après un instant de flottement, l'entraînant de nouveau à sa suite.

Mais la lueur qui avait traversée les yeux du Maganac ne lui échappa pas. Il souffrait, et il avait terriblement peur pour les siens.

-Allez-y, fit-elle alors en pilant soudain.

Azim s'arrêta net de stupéfaction et se tourna dans sa direction.

-Allez sauver les gens que vous aimez, reprit-elle avec conviction, effaçant pendant un instant toute trace de souffrance dans son expression. Ne vous occupez pas de moi. Je resterais ici, cachée.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, la fixant intensément. Jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire se dessine sur son visage hâlé.

-J'ai promis que je veillerais sur vous Princesse. Et je le ferais, parce que je crois en vous. Ne vous méprenez pas, je n'attends aucune implication de votre part dans ce conflit. Mais je veux que vous restiez en vie.

-Azim…murmura-t-elle, soudain touchée en plein cœur, alors que pour la première fois depuis des jours, l'ombre d'un sourire s'insinuait sur ses lèvres.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas. La population a déjà été évacuée. Et puis c'est nous qu'ils cherchent, ils savent que des rebelles se cachent dans la région. A présent suivez-moi, on va sortir d'ici.

Relena obtempéra et il la conduisit jusqu'au hangar où s'étaient trouvés les Gundams. Et inévitablement, ses larmes momentanément apaisées affluèrent de plus belle. Mais la jeune fille se força à se contrôler. Même si elle était complètement désespérée et que sauver sa vie se trouvait bien être la dernière de ses préoccupations, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer les efforts qu'Azim déployait pour elle. On lui avait trop souvent piétiné les siens pour ne pas accorder de considération à la bonne volonté du jeune homme. Alors même si elle ne se jugeait pas digne d'une telle attention, elle obéit.

-Attendez-moi là, annonça-t-il alors qu'une masse fusiforme se profilait dans la pénombre.

Il s'éloigna, absorbé par l'obscurité et Relena l'entendit grimper sur ce qui devait être une échelle. Un bruit de pistons se fit entendre et une faible lumière apparue.

Un avion de chasse.

-Venez, l'invita-t-il en lui tendant la main.

La jeune fille sembla marquer une courte hésitation, mais s'avança finalement. Et alors qu'elle accédait à l'échelle, Azim mit la radio sous tension, la connectant sur le canal du Sandrock.

Immédiatement, la voix du pilote retentit dans le hangar.

-Azim ! Azim ici Quatre, au nom du ciel répondez ! appela-t-il pour l'énième fois, sa voix trahissant une vive inquiétude.

-Ici Azim maître Quatre.

-Vous êtes sain et sauf ! Et Relena ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Le Maganac détourna alors un instant son attention des commandes pour se tourner vers la princesse qui venait de s'immobiliser.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

-Elle est en vie.

-Dieu soit loué, soupira alors le jeune leader. Relena, Heero est vivant. On l'évacue avec Iria dans les Alpes. La situation n'est pas désespérée.

Aussitôt les yeux de la princesse s'illuminèrent. Elle aurait voulu savoir dans quel état il se trouvait. Mais elle n'en avait pas le droit.

-Prenez soins de lui Quatre, fit-elle alors faiblement, la voix tremblante.

Le petit blond eut un tendre sourire à sa réplique.

-Azim, où comptez-vous aller ?

-A la vérité, je l'ignore, j'ai déjà tout juste eu le temps de penser à un moyen de nous sortir d'ici.

-Alors rejoignez Iria et Heero.

Un silence marqua sa proposition.

-Relena, cette séparation n'a que trop durée, reprit-il alors avec douceur et patience. Il t'appelle, il crie ton nom. Je t'en prie, cesse de te faire ainsi du mal.

La princesse releva la tête et constata qu'Azim attendait son jugement. Une expression douloureuse traversa son visage pâle.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal. J'aurais aimé rester à ses côtés.

-Et bien alors il n'y a plus une seconde à perdre. Ils vont dans la région de Bolzano, à Valdaora. Je te transmets le plan de vol Azim.

-Ils vont à l'Hespéros [1]  réalisa soudain la princesse.

-Absolument Relena. L'endroit est sûr, personne ne pensera à aller vous chercher là bas. D'autant plus que la neige a déjà pris possession de la vallée. Hâtez-vous.

-Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire ? insista-t-elle.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, le vent tourne.

C'est alors qu'une nouvelle explosion coupa court à leur conversation.

-Allez-y ! s'écria alors le petit blond.

-Montez Princesse ! l'appela Azim alors qu'il la hissait à l'intérieur et l'installait à l'arrière de l'appareil.

Le Maganac l'attacha par des gestes rapides et précis et lui tendit un masque à oxygène.

-Ne le quittez pas, ça risque de secouer.

Le pilote mit les moteurs en marche et conduisit son appareil jusqu'à l'élévateur alors que le sol tremblait chaque seconde davantage.

-Pourvue que la piste soit dégagée, souhaita-t-il alors que la porte du hangar s'ouvrait.

Ce qu'ils virent fut alors à la hauteur de leur crainte. Des dizaines d'armures mobiles se trouvaient à la surface, s'employant à détruire tout ce qui pouvait leur barrer le passage.

Le chasseur apparut et aussitôt un Gemini se tourna dans sa direction. Mais sans attaquer.

-C'est un MD ! Accrochez-vous !

Soudain Azim poussa les moteurs à fond, projetant d'un tir l'armure qui se trouvait en travers de la pise.

-Gloire au peuple nomade ! s'écria-t-il alors que l'appareil s'élevait dans les airs, bientôt poursuivit par les épyons terros.

Sally installa le corps inerte du jeune homme contre elle.

-Allez Heero, on y est presque, tiens bon mon garçon.

La doctoresse, ignorant le sang et la boue dont il était recouvert, serra le pilote transi de froid un peu plus contre elle.

-J'y vais, annonça-t-elle alors qu'elle refermait le sas de son Taurus.

-Je t'escortes…déclara Wufei d'une voix qu'il lui sembla entendre trembler.

La jeune femme nota cet étrange changement d'intonation, mais pour le moment, l'essentiel, c'était de sortir Heero d'ici.

-Allez-y confirma Quatre. On s'en sortira sans vous. On se retrouve sur le Damoclès.

La situation, en l'espace d'une demi-heure s'était complètement retournée.

Par un étrange miracle, le peuple de Sank avait répondu à l'appel de Relena et ils affluaient à présent par milliers vers Newport. Le noyau de rebelles s'étant constitué devant le palais reconstruit. Ces Hommes-là, pour la plupart des membres de la Résistance se trouvaient devant le château depuis le début et étaient maintenant rejoint par un nombre croissant de civils. Ils devaient êtres près de trois cents à présent.

-On se replie ! annonça le jeune leader.

Les Gundams atterrirent alors aux côtés des hommes au sol. Et lorsque les épyons terros arrivèrent devant le palais, une foule silencieuse, encadrée par les armures mythiques, se dressait en travers de leur objectif. Ils pillèrent, stupéfiés.

-Mais…mais ce sont des civils !

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là bordel !

-Peu importe ! s'exclama alors leur commandant. Nous devons éliminer ces chiens de rebelles !

-Mais ce sont des civils !

-Et ils ne font que défendre leur terre !

-Je refuse de les attaquer ! protesta alors un autre subordonné.

-Nous nous sommes battus pour préserver la paix, mais en réalité, ce sont véritablement eux qui la défendent !

-La Reine Relena a raison ! Elle est vivante, je l'ai entendue !

-Moi aussi !

-Co…Comment ! Hurla le chef d'unité. Vous n'êtes que des traîtres ! Je vous ferais passer en cour martiale !

Mais il fut coupé dans son élan par l'intervention des civils.

Un homme venait soudain d'élever son poing et toute la foule avait suivi dans un cri de défi, porteur de colère et d'espoir. Un élan du cœur d'une telle profondeur qu'il saisit les opposants au ventre.

Un premier Gemini commençait à reculer alors que la foule s'ébranlait.

-Dehors !

-On veut pas d'assassins chez nous !

-On a peut être pas d'armes, mais on défendra notre paix !

-Oui !

-Pour la famille Peacecraft !

-Pour nos princesses !

-Dehors !

Et les premiers épyons terros, impressionnés par la volonté de ces hommes, battirent en retraite.

-Allez au diable ! jura soudain le lieutenant en relevant son canon.

La foule pila, soudain mise en joue.

-Je n'abandonnerais pas mon peuple ! s'écria tout à coup Millardo, se jetant soudain sur l'armure qu'il démembra avec une vélocité redoutable.

Le Gemini retomba lourdement au sol et le silence qui avait marqué l'intervention du Talgeese se transforma soudain en cris de liesse.

-C'est le comte justicier !

-Il n'est pas mort ! [2]

-Le prince est revenu pour protéger son royaume !

Millardo resta un instant interdit lorsqu'il réalisa que le canal extérieur de son armure était ouvert. Mais en voyant le relent de courage qu'il avait provoqué chez ces Hommes, un sourire prit forme sur son visage fatigué et dans un même cri, il releva son sabre laser.

-Le peuple de Sank ne disparaîtra plus jamais !

-Mon dieu…souffla soudain Noin. Millardo !

-Attends ! la stoppa le Heavyarms alors qu'elle s'élançait à l'aide du prince.

Le temps que la jeune femme réalise, elle vit un Gemini se retourner contre l'épyon terros qui menaçait le pilote du Talgeese, le mettant hors d'état de nuire avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Le comte se retourna alors que le Gemini retirait son arme du corps de son « alli ». Il resta un instant stupéfait, jusqu'à ce que le pilote abaisse son sabre et le salue.

-Je suis à vos ordres commandant Millardo.

Plusieurs amures mobiles ennemies suivirent alors le même mouvement et se rallièrent aux Résistants, se retournant contre leur propre corps d'armée.

-On dirait qu'ils ont enfin compris, c'est pas trop tôt, déclara alors Duo d'un ton acide.

C'était la première fois que le pilote du Deathscythe reprenait la parole depuis que Heero avait été blessé. Et même s'il s'était un peu apaisé, on pouvait encore ressentir sa colère noire.

-Oui Duo, ces hommes viennent de réaliser qu'ils n'ont en réalité qu'étés victime d'une gigantesque supercherie. Cette bataille est sur le point de s'achever. Aidons-les à y mettre définitivement un terme.

-…tu as raison Quatre, concéda le natté. Je vais aller affronter mes véritables ennemis. Et je vais leur faire payer !

-Duo ! Attends ! s'écria le jeune chef alors que l'ange de la mort disparaissait en direction de la ville.

-Allez-y !

-Mais ! On ne peut pas vous laissez ! protesta Quatre.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Noin restera avec moi. Nous serons bien assez de deux. Partez rejoindre Duo.

-Très bien…merci.

-Vous me remercierez plus tard, allez-y Quatre !

-Trowa.

-Je te suis.

Les deux Gundams décollèrent alors pour rallier la dernière zone qui était encore sous la domination des envahisseurs.

Ils atterrirent pour voir un Shinigami déchaîné mettre à bas toute armure se trouvant sur son passage.

-Dégagez ! cria-t-il alors que sa faux éventrait un énième ennemi.

Il cherchait Onze, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers lui. Le dieu de la mort l'avait ajouté à sa liste, et il y passerait, quelque soit le temps qu'il lui serait nécessaire.

Ses deux amis, comprenant que tenter d'apaiser sa colère serait vain, se joignirent alors à lui et entamèrent, entre les civils et les insurgés, d'achever la libération de la ville.

Le Taurus blanc s'était tout juste accroupi que Sally touchait le sol, serrant la tête du pilote contre elle afin de la protéger des à-coups. Aussitôt à terre, la jeune femme courut jusqu'au bâtiment jadis réservé aux soins. Elle ne prêta qu'une attention distraite à Iria et Dorothy, allongeant le jeune homme sur la civière qu'elles lui avaient préparée.

Ignorant le liquide presque noir qui s'écoulait en un flot régulier, Sally se pencha aussitôt au-dessus d'Heero et palpa frénétiquement son crâne. Elle insista une bonne minute et un soupir de soulagement fut presque perceptible lorsqu'elle retira ses mains. Mais la doctoresse resta professionnelle et observa la plaie qui avait immaculé son visage aux traits étrangement détendus. L'incision était profonde, mais nette, certainement due à un morceau de métal aux bords tranchants. Elle descendit ensuite son attention sur la déchirure de sa combinaison, légèrement rougie. La balle n'avait fait que l'effleurer, ce n'était pas le plus inquiétant. La jeune femme parcourut ensuite tout le reste de son corps, vérifiant avec précaution la présence probable d'autres traumatismes. Mais le diagnostic sur une personne inanimée s'avérait toujours délicat. Et qu'Heero n'ait pas repris conscience l'inquiétait. Cela allait bientôt faire une demi-heure.

-Sally ? demanda doucement la princesse alors que la jeune femme s'était immobilisée depuis déjà plusieurs secondes.

La doctoresse cilla. Elle perdait le fil, la fatigue et l'angoisse commençaient vraiment à lui peser. Mais elle se ressaisit et se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles inquiètes.

-Il ne présente aucune lésion grave apparente. En soit, c'est déjà un miracle. Mais il est tombé la tête la première, et il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Ce que je crains surtout, c'est une lésion au niveau du cerveau.

Voyant que la nouvelle venait de provoquer une nouvelle vague de désespoir, elle s'empressa d'enchaîner :

-Il me faudrait du nécessaire médical pour quelques vérifications d'usage, il reste encore quelque chose ici ?

-Oui, fit aussitôt Dorothy, venez, je vais vous montrer la pharmacie.

-Merci. Iria, tu peux garder un œil sur lui ?

La princesse sursauta et détacha son regard du visage tuméfié du pilote.

-Comptez sur moi, souffla-t-elle d'une voix diminuée.

Iria resta un instant fixée sur la porte qui venait de se refermer, complètement perdue. Mais elle se força à ne pas se laisser envahir par le chagrin et se tourna de nouveau vers le pilote. Et inévitablement son cœur se serra, mais elle surmonta l'appel de sa peine. Un sourire crispé se dessina sur son visage tendu alors qu'elle ravalait ce goût salé qui s'insinuait sur ses lèvres.

Heero respirait à peine, c'était tout juste si on entendait le murmure de son souffle.

La princesse, comme pour se convaincre qu'il était toujours vivant, lui effleura alors insensiblement la joue. Il était si froid. Et pourtant il paraissait si paisible. Elle avait tellement mal, elle souffrait tellement de le voir ainsi étendu, lui Heero Yuy, lui qui lui avait semblé si inébranlable. Lui que Relena avait toujours aimé.

Et sans même s'en rendre compte, la main d'Iria, ignorant l'eau, le sang et la boue mêlés, se fit plus tendre.

Sa paume chaude caressa sa peau de glace et peu à peu elle découvrit ses traits fins qui n'étaient durs qu'en apparence.

-Heero…

Quelque chose le brûla soudain.

Le pilote cilla imperceptiblement.

Passé la sensation de chaleur intense, l'impression se fit plus douce, effleurement d'un léger vent d'été sur l'aube d'un printemps encore frissonnant. Non ce n'était pas désagréable, mais cela lui paraissait si lointain. Le soleil semblait vouloir réchauffer son corps d'hivers. Son être qu'il ne sentait même plus…pourtant cette caresse…

Un râle profond s'éleva du jeune homme alors que sa cage thoracique se soulevait subitement.

Et la douleur fit place à la douceur. La vie habitait de nouveau son corps affaibli.

Iria, qui s'était figée dans un espoir fou, serrant sa main dans la sienne, accueillit comme une bénédiction l'apparition de ses prunelles bleu ciel.

Heero cilla, mais sa vision resta opaque, brouillard indéfinissable. Seul le contact tiède d'un autre corps lui paraissait distinct. Cette main qui parcourut doucement son front, comme pour apaiser la douleur de son crâne qui résonnait comme un diapason.

-Tu m'as fait tellement peur, lui sourit-elle avec affection alors qu'elle décollait les mèches qui courraient en travers de son visage.

Les yeux du pilote croisèrent un instant Iria, mais ils la traversèrent comme si elle n'existait pas.

Submergé par le martèlement insistant de son crâne, sa tête bascula nonchalamment sur le côté alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour accueillir une nouvelle souffrance silencieuse.

Le regard un instant rassuré de la princesse se fit plus préoccupé, et sans relâcher sa main, elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur, le caressant avec douceur.

-Heero, tu m'entends ? C'est Iria, l'appela-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux qu'elle s'efforça de garder assurés à travers ses paupières mi-closes.

Ses lèvres semblèrent s'animer dans des paroles muettes, mais tout effort de compréhension s'avéra désuet. Heero était dans une autre dimension.

C'est à ce moment là que la doctoresse revint. Il lui suffit d'un regard pour comprendre. Aussitôt elle se précipita au chevet du pilote et reprit les même gestes qu'elle avait faits quelques minutes auparavant. Elle tâta en premier les côtes qui avaient été ébréchées par la balle, vérifiant ainsi sa sensibilité. Le jeune homme réagit aussitôt dans un râle étouffé alors qu'il essayait vainement de se soustraire à cette douleur brûlante.

-Excuses-moi Heero, fit-elle machinalement alors qu'elle parcourait rapidement sa tête puis le reste de son corps.

-Heero, Heero est-ce que tu me reconnais ?  lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle relevait doucement son visage emprisonné entre ses mains.

Mais le pilote ne manifesta aucune réaction, si ce n'est le va et vient incessant de ses yeux qui cherchaient désespérément un point fixe.

-Il est sous état de choc. Je vais lui administrer un antalgique pour la douleur. Il faut espérer qu'il reprenne ses esprits rapidement.

La voix du pilote du Shenlong retentit soudain.

-Ennemis en approche. Je ne pourrais que les retarder.

-Entendu Wufei, répondit-elle tout en retirant l'aiguille du bras de son patient, le communicateur étant volontairement resté sous tension.

Sally ignorait pourquoi, mais elle avait pensé que de connaître en temps réel l'évolution de l'état de son ami apaiserait la crainte du chinois. Car c'était bien ça qu'elle avait ressenti dans sa voix, Wufei avait été affecté par l'accident d'Heero. Bien trop profondément à son entendement. Il cachait quelque chose et cela l'inquiétait.

Sans attendre, la Préventers reprit dans ses bras le pilote blessé.

-Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. Il vous faut partir avant que les épyons terros ne repèrent votre appareil.

-Mais Heero…

-Je ne peux rien faire de plus. Il lui faudrait des examens complémentaires pour s'assurer qu'il ne présente pas de lésions internes, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, c'est impossible. Surveillez-le, vérifiez qu'il n'ait pas de nausées, de troubles de l'équilibre ou de difficultés de mémorisation ou de compréhension dans les jours prochain. Prenez ça, fit-elle en indiquant la trousse à pharmacie qu'elle s'était préparée.

Mais Iria rongée par la peine et l'inquiétude n'y tint plus.

-Vous plaisantez ! s'opposa-t-elle, sarcastique, alors qu'elle se mettait en travers de son chemin.

Sally pila, trop surprise par l'intervention de cette jeune fille qui lui était toujours apparue si douce et calme.

 Le regard brillant de la princesse se fit plus sombre alors qu'elle rencontrait les yeux de la jeune femme.

-Je refuse ! Je refuse de faire courir de tels risques à Heero ! C'est pour ce pays qu'il s'est battu ! A ma place ! clama-t-elle en portant son poing contre son cœur. La moindre des choses que je lui dois, c'est de faire tout mon possible pour le sauver ! On doit l'emmener à l'hôpital ! Je ne le laisserais pas mourir !

Le visage de Sally, un instant figé se détendit alors. Elle reconnaissait bien là la spontanéité et la grandeur d'âme des princesses de Sank.

-Moi non plus je ne veux pas qu'il meurt. Mais savez-vous ce qu'il vous dirait ? Que votre rôle, c'est avant tout de protéger votre peuple et de préserver la paix. Que ce sont ses choix, et qu'en aucun cas vous ne devez vous sentir responsable. Princesse, je vous en prie, soyez raisonnable.

Les yeux forêt d'Iria scrutèrent le bleu ciel de la doctoresse. Jusqu'à ce la terre s'efface au profit de la mer.

-Ce n'est pas juste…Pourquoi les plus honorables sont-il toujours voués à un tel destin…

-Gardez espoir Princesse, fit alors doucement Sally, son regard à présent teinté d'affection. Ne désespérez pas, Heero en a vu d'autre. Il a une résistance incroyable, croyez-moi, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Je suis sûre qu'il s'en sortira.

La jeune fille répondit à l'appel de la dirigeante des forces armées rebelles et releva la tête pour rencontrer son regard encourageant.

-…C'est entendu. Je ferais de mon mieux.

Sally lui sourit alors faiblement, reconnaissante et respectueuse.

-Allons-y, je vous expliquerais en chemin ce qu'il vous faudra faire.

-C'est bon Dave, confirma la princesse alors que le blessé était fermement encadré par les deux jeunes femmes.

-Demande autorisation de décoller.

-Allez-y répliqua Wufei.

L'hélicoptère s'éleva alors, quittant la terre sombre inondée par l'orage qui ne faiblissait pas.

Une fois l'appareil stabilisé et hors de dangers, les deux jeunes filles allongèrent le pilote inanimé et entreprirent de le soigner. Elles nettoyèrent d'abord son visage puis Dorothy s'occupa de la blessure à l'arcade, au-dessus de laquelle un énorme caillot de sang s'était formé.

-Passez-moi des compresses et de la bétadine.

-Tu comptes le lui enlever ? fit-elle en indiquant la masse de sang noircie.

-Oui, il faut désinfecter et puis ça risquerait de lui faire une belle balafre. On va essayer de le rendre dans l'état où il est arrivé.

Iria apprécia l'effort de Dorothy et lui offrit un pâle sourire.

-Douée comme je suis, c'est plutôt mal parti.

-Ne soyez pas si médisante avec vous-même. Je suis sûre que vous en êtes tout aussi capable que moi.

La princesse lui sourit, qu'à  moitié convaincue, et lui tendit le nécessaire.

La jeune femme se concentra à nouveau. Elle décolla doucement le caillot, le patient s'agita alors insensiblement pour finalement entrouvrir ses paupières. Immédiatement il essaya de se soustraire à la douleur, mais Iria cala son visage entre ses mains.

-Ne bouges pas Heero.

Et le pilote s'immobilisa. Elles se regardèrent, stupéfaite, et Dorothy saisit sa chance, tirant d'un coup sec. Le jeune homme sursauta, mais Iria le contint. Aussitôt Dorothy désinfecta et plaqua une compresse.

-Iria, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. Il va falloir que vous serriez la plaie pendant que je poserais les strips.

La jeune princesse sembla marquer une hésitation, mais hocha finalement la tête.

-Maintenant !

Iria s'exécuta et serra les contours de l'écorchure, contenant la perte de sang en un mince filet qui traçait un sillon carmin en travers du visage si pâle du pilote.

Elle baissa alors les yeux, suivant l'écoulement pour se trouver soudain happée par le regard d'Heero. Il la fixait, il la sondait, de ses yeux bleus qui se voulaient assurés mais qui n'étaient que vulnérabilité. Heero luttait, il cherchait à comprendre. Il essayait de se protéger derrière ses yeux aciers, comme un animal traqué.

Iria se laissa faire, s'efforçant de ne pas céder à la peine que lui imposait une telle vision.

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent soudain, laissant transparaître le plus profond de son être.

-Ré…Lena…articula-t-il avec espoir.

Dorothy se figea lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de la jeune fille et Iria trop touchée par sa sincérité, se mit à pleurer doucement.

-Non Heero, fit-elle en lui effleurant le front, ce n'est pas Relena…

Le regard du pilote se figea un instant pour ne se faire que douleur. La plus profonde. Celle du cœur. Il ferma alors ses yeux brillants et laissa sa tête retomber, inconsciente.

Les deux jeunes filles s'échangèrent un regard pour constater qu'elles en étaient arrivées à la même conclusion.

-On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ! intervint soudain Dorothy. Heero ne peut pas renoncer !

Iria la fixa, un instant surprise par son emportement. Non, la petite fille du Duc Dermail était loin d'être insensible. Et elle ne supportait pas de voir un homme comme Heero Yuy, qui avait tant accompli pour ce monde, se trouver à ce point désespéré.

-Tu as raison, il ne mérite pas ça, fit-elle alors en essuyant ses larmes.

La jeune princesse se pencha alors au-dessus du corps étendu et fit glisser la fermeture éclair de sa combinaison.

-Aides-moi à lui enlever ça, demanda-t-elle tout en relevant la tête.

Dorothy plongea ses yeux dans les siens et peu à peu, son regard s'éclaira à nouveau.

Elle prit doucement le pilote par les épaules et le souleva alors qu'Iria lui ôtait ses vêtements, leur révélant un torse hâlé et musclé, barré de cicatrices. Elles se figèrent, un instant frappé par toutes ces traces de violences. Heero n'avait pas été épargné. Mais la princesse se ressaisit et fit glisser sa combinaison jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il était trempé et le froid faisait vibrer ses muscles fins.

Iria se tourna alors, se saisissant des deux serviettes éponges dont une qu'elle lança à Dorothy.

Et, avec douceur, elles parcoururent son corps meurtri. Dorothy enveloppa son crâne dans la serviette et le sécha précautionneusement. Heero cilla et s'éveilla de nouveau. Mais il n'était pas vraiment là, son regard était tellement vague…la seule chose qu'elle purent distinguer clairement, ce fut le nom de la princesse qu'il souffla de nouveau. Elles crurent un instant qu'il allait s'opposer, mais le jeune homme ne tenta pas de se soustraire, et se laissa faire.

Deux heures plus tard, le royaume plongé dans une nuit sans lumière accédait enfin à la victoire. Duo venait d'abattre sa dernière armure, mais toujours aucun lieutenant en vue. Les Gundams cessaient le feu lorsqu'ils virent impuissants, une navette supersonique traverser le ciel.

Un silence marqua la fuite du chef d'armée.

-Le diable vous emporte Onze ! Je vous le ferais payer ! jura Duo, épuisé.

-Allons-nous en, fit Quatre, nous avons tout juste suffisamment de carburant.

-Oui, allez-y, confirma la directrice des Préventers, Maizer, Sylvia, Allan et moi nous occupons du reste.

-Très bien acquiesça le leader.

Le Sandrock décolla, suivit de Noin et des autres Gundams, enfin presque…

Le ventre de Sally se noua lorsqu'elle vit que le Shenlong était encore à ses côtés, immobile.

-Wufei, qu'attends-tu ?

-J'ai été ignoble…résonna soudain une voix tremblante, trahissant des larmes que tous purent percevoir…j'ai été un monstre. J'ai causé leur perte alors que…que…je suis un être pitoyable et faible…comme je l'ai toujours été…je ne suis bon à rien.

Le cœur de la doctoresse grimpa en flèche d'une situation que trop longtemps redoutée.

Elle avait essayé, elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir le préserver à nouveau de cette souffrance qu'il s'affligeait à tort. Wufei avait un cœur. Un grand cœur. Mais qui avait tellement mal.

 Du garçon tourmenté, il était devenu un jeune homme certes apaisé, mais néanmoins perdu. Le passé était encore omniprésent dans son esprit, elle le savait. Et cette guerre n'avait fait que le remettre à fleur de peau. Bientôt un an qu'ils partageaient le même emploi, et même s'ils avaient parfois été éloignés l'un de l'autre, ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés et il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'ils ne se donnent de nouvelles. C'était devenu une sorte de rituel, un besoin pour elle. Le pilote du Shelong l'avait frappée au premier regard et au fil du temps elle avait appris à comprendre et à connaître cet être accablé par la peine. Toujours digne et fidèle à ses préceptes, Wufei n'était pas quelqu'un de facilement abordable. Il en imposait naturellement  et on le redoutait malheureusement plus que l'on ne l'appréciait. La vérité c'était qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'aime, toute cette agressivité ne cachait qu'un homme qui se méprisait. Mais Sally, à force de douceur et de patience avait gagné sa confiance. Le dragon avait retrouvé à travers elle une partie de lui-même. Il avait appris à se considérer et à faire le deuil de celle qui l'avait conduite à bord de ce gundam… Nataku… Le poids de sa disparition et la profondeur de ses convictions ne le quitteraient probablement jamais mais la vie avait su enfin s'ouvrir à lui, son cœur résonnait à présent pour nourrir une existence pacifiste, sans haine ni mépris… avec des gens qui comptaient pour lui, et un but qui n'était que le sien, non plus une quelconque punition pour apaiser une culpabilité inconsidérée.

Le dragon s'était détaché du phœnix auquel ont l'avait lié pour trouver son propre oiseau de feu, cet être de lumière qui avait assuré sa renaissance en tant qu'homme à part entière. Et ses larmes n'étaient pas seulement pour Heero et Relena… mais aussi pour elle.

-Sally… pardonne-moi, lâcha-t-il d'une voix qui l'atteignit au plus profond d'elle-même. Jamais encore il ne s'était adressé à elle de cette manière.

Mais avant que quiconque n'ai pu réagir, le pilote poussa ses réacteurs et disparut dans l'obscurité de ce ciel opaque.

-Wufeeeiii ! ! ! cria soudain la jeune femme au bord des larmes.

Mais il était déjà trop tard, le pilote avait coupé toute communication. Et c'est dans un silence de mort que sa voix brisée s'éteignit.

-Je vais essayer de le rattraper, trancha alors Duo.

-Ne fait pas ça, le coupa aussitôt Trowa.

-Mais… On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ! protesta la jeune femme, désespérée.

-C'est son choix, répondit calmement le pilote, il se tient pour responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Heero et aucun d'entre-nous ne pourra lui faire penser le contraire. Il faut le laisser seul. Lui laisser le temps de réfléchir à ce en quoi il est prêt à croire et en qui il peut confier ses espérances. Ne t'inquiètes pas Sally, il reviendra.

-… partez, changea-t-elle de sujet, s'efforçant à rester concentrée.

Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à sa peine, ne penser qu'à elle. En l'absence de la princesse et de tout autre pouvoir politique, c'était à elle que revenait la gestion du royaume. Et tout un mouvement de libération comptait sur elle.

-Bien… fit Quatre, prit de court par les derniers évènements, alors allons-y.

Et les Gundams quittèrent le pays pour rejoindre le Damoclès qui mouillait près des côtes occidentales de la méditerranée.

-Ici Azim, ça commence à se corser ! appela-t-il alors qu'il peinait de plus en plus à maintenir l'avion stable.

Après l'orage qu'ils avaient essuyé au-dessus de l'Autriche, voilà maintenant qu'une violente tempête de neige malmenait l'appareil.

-Ici Kylian, je suis le gérant de l'Hespéros, je vais vous guider.

-Relena ?

-Allez-y Azim, vous pouvez lui faire confiance.

-Très bien, je vous écoute, fit-il en reprenant la communication.

-On a plus d'électricité ici, juste un générateur. Je vais vous guider jusqu'à la piste, mais je ne pourrais l'éclairer qu'au dernier moment.

-Entendu.

Les capteurs indiquaient le sol à cent mètres à peine et toujours la même obscurité cotonneuse. Le silence s'était fait dans le cockpit, seulement perturbé par le sifflement des rafales. Soudain deux colonnes de lumières rouges apparurent. Déjà près de trente centimètres de poudreuse recouvraient la piste.

-Accrochez-vous Princesse ! s'écria Azim au moment même où l'appareil touchait terre, déployant son parachute.

Le premier train d'atterrissage ne résista pas à la pression que lui imposa la neige et céda, déstabilisent le chasseur. Mais Azim resta calme et concentré et réussit à maintenir le cap, immobilisant l'appareil en bout de piste, juste à côté du hangar d'aviation. Le Maganac ouvrit le cockpit et la tempête les agressa aussitôt. Il se retourna alors promptement et aida la princesse à se détacher, d'autant plus handicapée par son épaule malmenée.

-Oh ! Est-ce que ça va ? retentit soudain une voix portante au travers du brouillard floconneux.

Immédiatement Azim fit volte face, sur le qui-vive, pour voir apparaître la silhouette d'un homme encapuchonné.

-C'est bon, c'est Kylian, le rassura-t-elle.

Mais le Maganac préféra se montrer trop prévenant et sautant de l'avion, atterrissant face à l'inconnu.

L'homme emmitouflé se stoppa et il distingua vaguement ses traits dissimulés par l'obscurité.

Sa voix en revanche était claire et franche.

-Vous devez être Azim ! Enchant ! fit-il en lui offrant une main gantée.

Le pilote n'hésita pas un instant de plus et reçu sa poigne.

-Merci. Je n'y serais pas arrivé sans votre aide.

-C'est rien ! Vous vous en êtes bien sortis avec un temps pareil ! Mais nous discuterons à l'intérieur, ce n'est pas une tenue pour les Dolomites, et je ne voudrais pas que ma petite princesse attrape un mauvais rhume, lança-t-il en relevant la tête pour apercevoir la jeune fille qui se relevait doucement.

Un sourire rassuré se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se retrouva au sol, face à cet homme.

-Kylian. Je suis heureuse de te voir.

-Pas autant que moi Relena, lui assura-t-il tout en lui entourant ses épaules qui commençaient déjà à trembloter.

-Venez avant d'attraper froid.

L'homme les fit monter à bord du 4x4 et en quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent devant une immense bâtisse de bois et de pierres d'où filtrait une faible lumière.

-Et pour le chasseur ? demanda Azim avant qu'ils ne descendent de la voiture.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en occuperais demain à la première heure. Nous avons d'autres préoccupations plus importantes pour le moment.

A cette simple évocation le ventre de la princesse se serra, elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et ouvrit la portière, les prenants de court.

La jeune fille sauta l'escalier qui la séparait de l'entrée et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Elle se figea lorsqu'elle trouva, à peine à quelques mètres d'elle, Iria qui venait dans un même mouvement de se relever.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent aussitôt, se reconnurent. La même peine, la même joie, la même complicité. Et dans un élan simultané elles se précipitèrent l'une vers l'autre s'étreignant comme deux enfants perdues.

-Relena, j'ai eu si peur… fut-elle la première à trouver ses mots, la resserrant davantage.

-Je suis tellement heureuse que tu ailles bien, se redressa alors la jeune fille afin de voir les yeux de jade de son amie inestimable.

Les deux princesses se sourirent avec affection lorsque l'attention de la nouvelle arrivée fut attirée vers le sol.

Relena sauta une inspiration lorsqu'elle vit qui venait de se frotter à sa jambe.

-Enora… souffla-t-elle.

En entendant son nom l'animal se calma un instant et releva la tête dévoilant ses yeux pétillants habituellement dissimulés sous une multitude de poils.

Un sourire innocent éclaira le visage de la jeune fille, un instant redevenue enfant. Elle s'abaissa aussitôt et accueillit dans ses bras celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie pendant tant d'années.

-Mon dieu ! Je t'ai cru perdue toi aussi ! fit-elle alors que le briard au pelage blanc lui offrait de généreux coups de langues [3]

La princesse sourit doucement puis caressa le crâne de l'animal tout en se redressant. Immédiatement la chienne s'apaisa et s'assit aux pieds de sa maîtresse.

Le visage de la jeune fille redevint grave, et alors que Kylian et Azim entraient, elle prit tout son courage et posa la question qu'elle n'avait de cesse de se répéter.

-Heero…Comment va Heero, se reprit-elle.

Un faible sourire accueillit ses mots et les yeux d'Iria se teintèrent de douceur.

-Nous l'avons mis dans ta chambre. Il a quelques côtes fêlées là où la balle l'a effleuré et une blessure à l'arcade. Il est sonné mais il s'en sort bien.

-La balle n'a fait que l'effleurer… souffla Relena soudain incroyablement soulagée.

-Vas-y, répliqua alors Iria en voyant la lueur intense qui habitait les yeux de la jeune fille.

-Je suis désolée. Je suis à peine arrivée que je m'éclipse déj

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et dépêche-toi, il t'attend ! la poussa-t-elle doucement face à la montée qui menait aux chambres.

-Merci Iria. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

La princesse aux yeux verts s'immobilisa un instant, fixant son amie.

-Tu m'as énormément apporté Relena. Ne remets jamais ça en doute.

Elles se sourirent de nouveau complices.

-Allez viens, je t'éclaire, lui prit-elle alors le bras, l'entraînant à sa suite sur la grande montée d'escaliers en bois sculpté.

Le chandelier s'arrêta face à la porte fermée. Iria avait senti la jeune fille se crisper.

-Tout ira bien, la rassura-t-elle en la relâchant. Je t'ai laissé de quoi te changer. La princesse acquiesça et elle reprit : Il y a de l'électricité, mais nous l'économisons pour l'exploitation. Cependant si tu juges nécessaire d'allumer, alors n'hésites pas. Quelqu'un passera vous voir toutes les deux heures, alors ne t'épuises pas à rester éveillée, tu es convalescente toi aussi je te rappelle.

Relena ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ce n'était vraiment pas l'essentiel pour le moment, mais Iria n'eut pas besoin de ses mots pour comprendre.

-Tu as une mine détestable, et si tu ne prends pas soin de toi, je te sépare d'Heero ! finit-elle sur un air qui se voulait vaguement menaçant.

La jeune fille en position de faiblesse lui adressa un regard en coin, incapable de résister à la provocation.

-Ca va, je sais, je sais… sourit-elle, satisfaite. Aller, vous n'avez déjà que trop attendu, allons-y, trancha-t-elle, se saisissant de la poignée.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître deux femmes assises autour d'une bougie.

-Mademoiselle Relena !

-Dorothy, Anna, je suis contente de vous revoir, leur sourit faiblement la princesse avant que son attention ne soit aussitôt attirée vers son lit.

-Bien, nous allons vous laisser, comprit immédiatement la femme de Kylian.

Relena cilla et détourna un instant son intention.

-Merci. Excusez-moi.

-Allons, ne t'excuses pas pour ça, lui sourit tendrement Anna, nous aurons tout le loisir de nous voir plus tard.

La jeune fille lui rendit son geste et acquiesça.

-Tu veux que je te laisse la bougie ?

-Non ça ira, merci.

-Très bien. N'hésites pas s'il y a quoi que ce soit.

-Merci.

-Je t'en prie, lui assura-t-elle une dernière fois avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Les lattes de bois crissèrent un instant sous le pas des trois femmes puis le silence se fit.

La princesse laissa ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre, la pièce seulement éclairée par le feu mourrant de la cheminée. La jeune fille hésita quelques secondes à allumer lorsqu'elle entendit la respiration rapide du pilote, mais elle se rassura en se répétant ce qu'Iria venait de lui dire, il allait bien, il était juste épuisé…elle avait eu tellement peur !

Elle s'approcha du lit et aperçut bientôt les formes du jeune homme se dessiner sous la lourde couette.

Son cœur se serra alors qu'elle dégageait les mèches encore humides qui retombaient en travers de son visage, lui dévoilant sa blessure aux contours vifs.

Mais elle se força à ne pas se laisser envahir par la peur, Heero ne se laissait pas abattre aussi facilement, elle devait avoir confiance en lui.

-J'arrive, lui souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle retirait sa main.

Relena connaissait par cœur les moindres recoins de sa chambre, et c'est avec des gestes précis et silencieux qu'elle ouvrit la lourde caisse en sapin qui contenait le bois pour le chauffage. Elle prit plusieurs bûches qu'elle disposa dans la cheminée, une poignée de brindilles et en quelques secondes le feu mourrant s'anima dans une danse lumineuse qui fit crépiter l'écorce des bûches.

La princesse sourit, encore admirative de la beauté d'un feu de cheminé, même après toutes ces années. Dès qu'elle fut assurée que le bûcher ne s'éteindrait pas, elle se releva, se déshabilla et enfila la nuisette qu'Iria lui avait donnée.

D'un geste elle donna une indication à Enora qui alla se coucher près du feu.

La jeune fille se dirigea alors doucement vers le lit et avec d'infimes précautions souleva la couette et se glissa aux cotés du pilote. Il s'agita lorsqu'il sentit la présence de quelqu'un d'autre contre lui mais s'apaisa aussitôt en entendant la voix de la princesse.

Relena entoura alors doucement sa tête tout en continuant à lui murmurer qu'il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter. Elle le serra tendrement contre elle et peu à peu la respiration du jeune homme se fit plus lente pour n'être bientôt qu'un murmure.

-Repose-toi, cette fois c'est à moi de veiller sur toi, lui souffla-t-elle.

Relena le veilla sans faillir, mais à l'aube, la fatigue eut raison d'elle et elle s'endormit.

La neige était tombée toute la nuit et accueillait l'aube d'un ciel pur, absent de toute trace de tempête. Un silence cotonneux marqua l'arrivée du soleil, le matin s'éveillait paisiblement dans son drap blanc.

Un souffle, un balancement. Une sensation si douce…

Le pilote reprit doucement conscience et cilla pour ouvrir les yeux sur une vision tamisée. Jusqu'à ce que la douleur revienne l'accabler. Heero se raidit et laissa mourir un cri étouffé. Mais la souffrance s'effaça soudain au profit d'une caresse volatile.

La jeune fille l'avait senti s'agiter et s'était aussitôt réveillée. Elle se relevait doucement et dégageait avec précaution la tête reposant contre sa poitrine lorsqu'elle rencontra ses yeux de prusse.

Elle se figea.

Un éclair de surprise traversa le regard terne du pilote et le cœur de Relena se serra d'un sentiment de culpabilité. Qu'il la repousse aurait été une réaction justifiée pour elle. Mais il en était tout autrement pour Heero.

Les yeux du jeune homme ne restèrent qu'un instant dans la surprise pour s'illuminer d'une joie non dissimulée, d'une telle luminosité qu'elle irradia la princesse jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Complètement à nu, sans aucune retenue, il lui livrait son âme. Le mortel attendait le jugement de l'archange. Et il aurait bien avoué n'importe quoi si le paradis lui accordait à jamais de rester auprès de ces yeux à l'expression si intense… à ce regard qu'il lui aimait tant.

Quel mauvais tour lui jouait encore son être tourment ? Relena était-elle vraiment là… ce qu'il avait vu…

A cette simple évocation, le regard du pilote se brouilla. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était fatigué que l'on joue ainsi avec son cœur. Il avait bien trop mal.

Alors Heero fut le premier à briser l'état de distance qui venait de s'instaurer, relevant avec effort son bras pour le laisser glisser le long de la taille de la princesse. La peau fébrile de la jeune fille trembla à son toucher, lui causant à son tour une décharge salvatrice. La vie était bien là, chargée de peine et d'espoir. Le paradis pouvait attendre, il voulait encore y croire. Croire en elle.

Heero cependant trop faible, n'eut pas la force de lutter contre son corps et laissa retomber sa tête contre le tissu de soie, resserrant insensiblement sa prise sur la jeune fille. Relena sourit faiblement et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front, laissant le pilote puiser dans la chaleur de ses lèvres tièdes.

-Dors, lui souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle le caressait doucement, je ne te quitterais plus.

Et alors qu'il sentait contre lui le cœur accéléré de la princesse, il ferma ses paupières et se laissa envahir par la vie qui animait cet être si précieux à ses yeux.

Le pilote dormit d'un sommeil sans chimères, laissant son corps s'abandonner au repos mérité. Relena resta à ses côtés et bénéficia de chaque seconde comme une bénédiction, elle avait cru le perdre et il s'offrait de nouveau à elle.

Le courant fut rétabli en fin de matinée et après un rassemblement en urgence des membres du conseil et la mise au clair des points essentiels, Sally se retira et put enfin céder à son être épuis

Les guerriers avaient accompli leur part de basses besognes et c'était à présent au tour des politiciens de reprendre leur travail. Mais si la paix semblait acquise à Sank, il en était tout autrement à l'extérieur du royaume et pendant que les pilotes de Gundam se reposaient, Howard et ses hommes remettaient en état les armures mythiques.

Les épyons terros étaient peu être partis en perdant, mais la guerre n'était pas terminée. Et la vengeance saurait arriver en temps utile.

Sank leur avait peut être échappé mais ils ne laisseraient pas la propagande s'immiscer au sein des Sphères Unifiées. Dans un souci de préservation, les communications avec l'espace furent coupées, assurant leur domination sur les citoyens des colonies au cas où la situation dégénèrerait sur la planète.

A présent tout était clair. Vouloir s'éloigner de lui avait été une erreur, ne pas écouter son cœur, inconsidéré. Cela revenait peut être à faire taire ses faiblesses mais condamnait par la même occasion tout espoir. Force et faiblesse, un fait immuable pour l'espèce humaine. Il ne fallait pas avoir peur. Wufei avait eu tort. La raison n'est pas le fer de lance des êtres vivants, ce n'est qu'une extension qui permet de tempérer ses émotions. Wufei avait voulu lui faire croire le contraire et s'en convaincre par de la même. Mais lui-même n'y était pas parvenu, il ne faisait que se voiler la face, et cela en avait fait un être de peine et de souffrance. Son cœur était bien là, et il s'exprimait de la façon la plus violente qui soit. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

L'inquiétude envahit la jeune princesse en pensant au pilote au regard noir. Comment Wufei avait-il réagi à la chute de son ami ? Car il considérait Heero, c'était incontestable, cela l'avait saisie lors de leur « accrochage ».

Et Heero ? Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans un tel état ?

Elle avait vu ses paumes, barrées de cicatrices encore vives. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : pour se mutiler ainsi, il avait dû être aux prises avec le Système Zéro. Mais pourquoi ? Et comment ? Heero était l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir contrôler cette intelligence artificielle, elle le savait, malgré cette peur qui l'habitait lorsqu'il se trouvait à bord de son appareil. Dans le fond, elle avait toujours redouté le comportement qu'aurait le pilote à bords du Wing maintenant qu'il était plus « humain »…

Une inspiration plus profonde la sortit de sa réflexion. Elle attendit quelques seconde mais rien ne se produisit. Il dormait toujours profondément. La jeune fille eut un tendre sourire et l'effleura doucement avant de le resserrer contre elle. L'essentiel, c'était qu'il soit là. Les questions seraient pour plus tard, le moment était au bonheur de l'instant présent.

Le jeune homme recommença à s'agiter en début d'après midi et elle l'aida à se réveiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit apparaître ses yeux pâles à l'expression un peu moins fatiguée.

-Comment te sens-tu ? l'appela-t-elle doucement tout en reposant sa tête contre le matelas.

Malgré la douleur que provoqua le mouvement, ses gestes délicats atténuèrent sa souffrance. Et pour la première fois depuis sa chute, il retrouva l'usage de la parole.

-Mieux… souffla-t-il en refermant un instant les yeux, s'efforçant à se concentrer sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose ? l'interrogea-t-elle tout en lui caressant doucement le crâne, le sentant se détendre aussitôt à son toucher.

-… de l'eau… Je veux bien un peu d'eau, se reprit-il.

Relena lui sourit doucement, il ne semblait pas surpris de la voir, cela prouvait qu'il reprenait effectivement le dessus.

-Je reviens, dit-elle à voix basse en se relevant doucement, prenant soin de ne pas le brusquer.

La chambre s'était considérablement refroidie avec le feu qui n'avait pas été réanimé depuis déjà quelques heures. La jeune fille frissonna un instant et passa par la salle de bain afin de se recouvrir d'un peignoir.

-Reste-là, fit-elle alors qu'elle repassait rapidement par la chambre.

Le jeune homme se demanda un instant ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive un mouvement dans la pièce. Instinctivement il se raidit, mais forcé de constater qu'une simple contraction lui demandait déjà une énergie inconsidérée, il resta immobile. Jusqu'à voir apparaître l'être en faute.

Le patient esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il vit l'animal s'arrêter face à lui et le fixer de la même manière qu'il était en train de le faire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient.

-Enora… il semblerait que tu ais ma garde…

Le briard dressa les oreilles en entendant son nom et coupa court à la distance qui la séparait du pilote.

Enora s'approcha pour effleurer doucement sa paume de sa truffe tiède. Il aurait juré qu'elle pouvait percevoir sa douleur puisqu'elle se retira aussitôt. Elle resta néanmoins à ses côtés, s'asseyant au pied du lit.

Relena ne fut pas longue à s'absenter et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

Un vague sourire éclaircit son visage lorsqu'elle aperçut sa chienne veillant sur le jeune homme. Elle lui adressa une caresse et l'animal se décala, la laissant accéder au patient. Relena posa alors son plateau sur la commode et retourna son attention vers le pilote.

-Iria va passer te voir, Sally lui a laissé des instructions. Il faudrait que tu t'assoies, tu penses pouvoir y arriver ?

-Ca devrait aller… souffla-t-il d'une voix qui trahissait son incertitude.

Relena sourit devant ses efforts et s'assit doucement sur le rebord du lit.

-Je vais t'aider.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et le sourire triste de la princesse s'efforça de rester assuré. Elle se pencha alors et dégagea la lourde couette pour rencontrer son torse bandé. Son cœur se pinça et elle se figea soudain. Tant de violences…

Relena cilla en réalisant tout à coup qu'Heero la fixait. Mal à l'aise, elle s'abaissa vers lui et l'entoura, d'autant moins assurée par la peur de le blesser. Le pilote se laissa faire, sachant faire taire sa douleur, et elle le releva doucement.

La jeune fille lui tendit d'abord un médicament suivit d'un verre d'eau, mais il peinait manifestement à assurer sa prise. Elle posa alors sa main sur le plat du verre et l'accompagna dans son geste.

Le pilote but lentement et la princesse, attentive, retira le récipient dès que sa soif fut étanchée. Elle en profita et détourna aussitôt son attention sur la commode.

Elle était au bord des larmes.

Il le sentait.

Avec effort, il releva alors sa main qui saisit son visage dans un geste tendre.

La princesse se figea… cette paume rendue rugueuse mais qui trahissait tant de douceur…

-Relena, l'appela-t-il d'une voix faible mais néanmoins ferme.

Et la jeune fille répondit, touchée par cet élan de détermination. Elle fut alors happée pour retrouver cette lueur si propre à Heero. Elle était là, elle brillait derrière sa peine et sa douleur. Heero… était bien là.

Le pilote se plongea un instant en elle pour retrouver cette Relena qu'il aimait tant. Mais si triste et affaiblie… de cette peine qui la consumait de l'intérieur.

La jeune fille se sentant soudainement mise à nue baissa les yeux dans un geste de culpabilité.

Heero cependant ne cessa pas de la regarder. Il ne la laisserait pas se détruire ainsi… quelques soient les choix qu'elle ait pu faire, son libre arbitre avait été entravé… elle lui cachait quelque chose, il en était sûr à présent qu'elle se trouvait face à lui, il le voyait… Mais les secondes passèrent et malgré tout l'espoir que retrouver Relena à ses côtés avait fait naître en lui, son cœur pulsa, accéléré par la peur inconsidérée de la perdre véritablement… c'est vrai, que lui cachait-telle ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle repoussée ainsi alors qu'ils s'étaient promis de tout se dire ?

La princesse releva soudain les yeux, et sa sincérité balaya en un instant tous ses doutes.

Elle devait cesser de fuir ainsi et assumer ses erreurs. Même si elle était terrorisée par les conséquences que cette décision pouvait avoir, elle ne mentirait pas à Heero. Elle était impardonnable de l'avoir ainsi fait souffrir, elle n'avait aucun droit sur lui, aucun.

Des larmes silencieuses s'écoulèrent de ces yeux issus des cieux, exorcisant la douleur que cette décision provoquait en elle, mais derrière ses pleurs brillait la force de sa volonté. Elle irait jusqu'au bout.

Heero resta un instant saisit par le désespoir qu'il ressentit en elle, jusqu'à ce que sa voix vienne briser son état de léthargie.

-Heero… Heero écoutes je…

-Non, l'interrompit-il soudain. Non, ne dit rien… je t'en prie… souffla-t-il dans un murmure bientôt inaudible… les paroles s'avéraient plus que futiles à présent que ses yeux hurlaient ce que son cœur lui criait.

Saisie, la princesse fit silence face à la puissance de ses sentiments.

La main pourtant faible d'Heero s'anima alors, caressant avec effort son visage traversé par les larmes. Un imperceptible sourire courut sur les traits tirés du pilote alors que ses phalanges rencontraient ses lèvres fines qu'il avait appris à aimer… tant et si bien qu'il serait capable de les retracer sans avoir à les toucher.

Et peu à peu, la princesse se rapprocha, donnant raison à ce regard passionné. Elle avait tellement envie d'y croire.

Leurs souffles chauds se frôlèrent, une caresse, une inspiration, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages trop longtemps éloignés s'effleurent de nouveau, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se reconnaissent et s'assemblent.

Jusqu'à ce que leur amour leur soit de nouveau révélé.

Leurs yeux surent bientôt se fermer pour laisser place à un baiser tendre et réparateur, laissant leur cœur s'exprimer sans arrière pensées.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le doute avait quitté leur regard à présent teinté d'une joie rassurante. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Heero reprenne la parole.

-Que s'est-il pass ? murmura-t-il alors.

La princesse se crispa et ses yeux se brouillèrent des larmes un instant oublié. Le pilote la caressa dans un geste rassurant, l'incitant du regard à se confier.

Il lui promettait d'accepter tout ce qu'elle lui dirait, elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Elle ne méritait pas ça.

-Je t'ai menti et je t'ai fait souffrir… commença-t-elle en se redressant soudain insondable… insondable pour mieux dissimuler sa douleur. J'ai brisé le serment qui me liait à toi et j'ai frappé ce cœur que tu avais eu le courage de m'ouvrir… pour que tu m'oublies… Je ne mérite pas toute l'attention que tu me portes, je ne te mérite pas Heero ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain alors que, bien malgré elle, ses larmes reprenaient de plus belles.

Elle était prête à s'enfuir tant sa peine était grande. Elle tenait à lui, énormément, ça crevait les yeux. Et il ne la laisserait pas partir. Jamais. Il resserra alors sa poigne et lui parla à voix basse tout en s'efforçant d'apaiser ses larmes. Il se maudissait d'être ainsi faible et de ne pouvoir l'enserrer dans ses bras.

-C'est à moi d'en décider il me semble, souffla-t-il dans un regard empli d'affection. Relena, ne t'affliges pas ainsi, il y a une raison valable à ce que tu as fait. Laquelle est-elle ?

-Parce que j'ai eu peur, se reprit-elle entre les sursauts de son corps. J'ai eu peur que tes sentiments mettent ta vie en danger… alors j'ai laissé parler mes angoisses… fit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Qui t'as dit ça ? continua-t-il avec répartie.

La jeune fille, surprise se redressa, ne sachant que répondre alors que son ventre se nouait de crainte.

-Relena, avec qui étais-tu avant que nous te trouvions dans ce couloir ? insista-t-il.

-Je crois que j'en ai assez fait comme ça… se défendit-elle, mal à l'aise.

-Non tu n'as rien fait du tout, si ce n'est prendre la décision qui t'a paru la plus juste. Il n'y a aucun mal à agir selon sa conscience. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu Relena, même si ça m'a fait mal, même si je n'ai pas compris. Je ne me serais jamais permis de revenir sur ta décision si je n'avais pas vu dans tes yeux la douleur qu'elle provoquait en toi. Jamais tu n'aurais fait une telle chose de ton propre bon vouloir. Quelqu'un t'as incité à agir de la sorte, tu étais terrorisée lorsque nous t'avons retrouvée dans ce couloir. Relena qui est-ce qui t'as fait peur comme ça ?

-Wufei… avoua-t-elle finalement du bout des lèvres, résignée.

Quelques secondes passèrent et elle releva la tête, inquiète de n'avoir aucune manifestation de sa part. Elle rencontra alors son visage fermé dans ses pensées… jusqu'à ce qu'il s'obscurcisse.

Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ! Passe encore les regards noirs de Wufei à l'encontre de la princesse, il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il avait du mal avec elle [4] … mais il croyait connaître le pilote du Shenlong et jamais il ne l'aurait pensé capable d'en arriver jusque là… il aurait dû anticiper, il aurait dû comprendre après leur affrontement… mais non, il était déjà bien trop omnubilé par la guerre, enfermé qu'il s'était forcé pour rester concentré… comme quoi Relena s'était fait du souci pour rien… il était pathétique.

Le jeune homme cilla soudain lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle le fixait avec appréhension.

-Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte… après… notre…combat… s'interrompit-il alors que son visage se crispait, sa main lâchant prise en retombant contre le matelas.

Relena intervint aussitôt et saisit son visage pâle entre ses mains.

-Heero… l'appela-t-elle avec inquiétude.

-Ça va, fit-il au bout de quelques secondes alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux pour rencontrer le regard suspicieux de la princesse. Un vertige, se justifia-t-il.

L'expression de la jeune fille se radoucit et elle posa une main tendre sur son visage. Heero apprécia son contact et s'apaisa à son toucher, jusqu'à bientôt fermer les yeux et se laisser aller à sa fatigue.

-On reparlera de tout ça plus tard, lui souffla-t-elle alors qu'il tentait avec effort de ne pas se laisser accabler par son corps.

Heero plongea un instant son regard en elle, mais face à sa douce présence, il obtempéra. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance.

Des bras l'entourèrent alors et il se laissa manipuler sans résister.

-Restes… souffla-t-il alors qu'il la sentait se relever.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir, sourit-elle faiblement. Je vais attendre Iria. Reposes-toi.

La princesse qui était restée au-dessus de lui s'abaissa alors et déposa un baiser volatil auquel il répondit imperceptiblement. Elle lui sourit et effleura une dernière fois son visage à présent détendu.

-Je t'aime Heero. Je t'ai toujours aimé.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Iria entra. La jeune fille pila lorsqu'elle vit la princesse penchée au-dessus du corps d'Heero, sa main perdue sur son visage. Un tendre sourire prit forme sur ses lèvres alors que l'ex-ministre se redressait.

-Entre, je t'en prie. Il s'est endormi, souffla-t-elle, un vague sourire dans les yeux alors que son regard s'attardait sur le corps étendu.

-Vous vous êtes parlé, constata alors Iria en s'arrêtant à ses côtés.

Relena, surprise se redressa pour se voir confirmer ce que son ton laissait entendre.

-Comment sais-tu ?

Finalement, elle n'était qu'à moitié étonnée.

-Il s'est passé pas mal de choses ici aussi, répondit-elle dans un sourire.

-Qu'est ce que tu me caches ? s'éclaira aussitôt le visage de la princesse.

-Je ne crois pas vraiment que ce soit le moment de parler de ça…

-Il n'y a de « temps » pour parler des choses qui tiennent à cœur. Et apparemment c'est très important pour toi.

Iria fut rassurée de voir ainsi son amie et accepta son offre, s'asseyant face à elle sur le fauteuil en tissus bordeaux.

-C'est d'accord, mais alors je veux savoir pourquoi tu as pleuré.

Elles se regardèrent, complices et l'accord fut entendu.

La jeune fille aux yeux de jade prit alors une profonde inspiration et se lança.

-Quatre et moi sommes ensembles.

Et le sourire de la princesse s'agrandit.

-Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que tu n'es même pas étonnée.

-Quatre a mis du temps à comprendre. A accepter ses sentiments et à voir ceux que tu as toujours eus pour lui.

-Mais ! Comment…sais-tu !

Le regard de la princesse se fit plus tendre face à sa surprise.

-Je suis ton amie depuis quelques années déjà Iria. Je te connais probablement mieux que moi-même. Tu as toujours eu de tendres sentiments à l'égard de Quatre.

-Oui…seulement…seulement c'est toi qu'il a toujours regardé.

-Les circonstances on « fait que »…mais dès qu'il t'a rencontrée, il t'a appréciée et prise sous sa protection. Et pourtant, malgré les apparences, qu'il adopte quelqu'un de cette manière n'est pas courant. J'aime Quatre, énormément, d'un amour similaire à celui que je te porte et j'ai été envahie par la joie lorsque j'ai compris. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, termina-t-elle dans un sourire sincère.

La jeune fille fut à son tour gagnée par l'émotion et dans un élan du cœur, prit Relena dans ses bras.

-Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois l

-Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle en répondant à son étreinte. Si tu savais à quel point…Merci pour ta lettre, elle m'a fait beaucoup de bien.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, fit-elle en se redressant. Tu m'as fait peur. Et tu n'as pas encore très bonne mine. Ton bras indiqua-t-elle d'un regard, il n'a plus aucune force.

-Mon épaule. Une balle.

Iria vit immédiatement la douleur profonde que ce souvenir ravivait.

-Oui.... On en reparlera plus tard, ne te forces pas.

La princesse secoua négativement la tête.

-Non, il ne faut pas que j'aie peur d'en parler. Surtout pas à toi.

Iria lui sourit doucement et hocha affirmativement la tête, elle était là pour l'aider.

-C'est Onze qui a commandité mon enlèvement, et celui d'Heero par la même occasion…il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser capturer…il aurait dû fuir…

La jeune fille aux cheveux ondulés la regarda avec compassion.

-Heero ne serait jamais parti sans toi Relena.

La princesse la fixa un instant et puisa dans son regard encourageant la force de poursuivre.

-C'est ici que j'ai reçu cette balle. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais à bord d'une navette, Heero à mes côtés…Après mes souvenirs remontent au satellite où nous avons été conduits…

Elle marqua une pose alors qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Elle ne pensait pas que ce serait si difficile pour elle d'en parler…le souvenir était encore vivace, la cicatrice, rougeoyante.

Iria, sentant sa détresse serra alors ses mains dans les siennes, la gratifiant d'un pâle sourire. Elle était inquiète, vraiment. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu Relena hésiter à ce point.

-Ça va aller…

-…c'est là qu'Onze m'a…interrogée…il…il voulait des informations sur les membres de la liste Teddy Bear, arrêter le mouvement de désarmement. Mais je n'ai rien dit, alors…alors il m'a battue.

Le ventre d'Iria se noua et ses mains se crispèrent sur celles de Relena.

-Mon dieu…

-…il m'aurait frappé à mort si Heero n'était pas intervenu…enfin de toute manière cela ne faisait plus une grande différence…

La jeune fille ressentit alors à travers son regard ce que Quatre lui avait expliqué…Relena ne voulait plus se battre…on avait brisé son espoir…on l'avait brisée tout court. C'était un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie…qu'elle ne se soit pas laissée mourir.

-…mais ce n'était pas encore fini pour moi, et je me suis réveillé sur L1, soignée. C'est alors que j'ai vu ce qui se passait sur Terre. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans agir. Nous avons donc rejoint le siège des Sphères Unifiées et tu as vu ce qui s'est pass

-Relena, comment es-tu arrivée à cet hôpital à plus de 200km de Glimmer ?

A nouveau le regard de la princesse vacilla, mais la douleur semblait plus vivace ici encore.

-J'ai entendu le communiqué des épyon terros…j'ai vu ma maison en feu…les écuries…et l'annonce de la capture de ma mère et Pagan…ils m'ont frappée une dernière fois, et ça m'a achevé…Je n'ai pas hésité une seconde, et guidée par la peur et le désespoir, j'ai quitté le chalet qui nous servait de refuge et j'ai suivi la première route qui s'offrait à moi. J'allais m'offrir à Onze. Je l'aurais fait si les pilotes de Gundams ne s'étaient pas mis en travers de mon chemin…si Heero ne m'avait pas confrontée à un choix impossible à faire [5]…une fois de plus il a eu raison de moi…Voilà comment je me suis retrouvée à Saint Joseph…

-…et que tu as sauté par la fenêtre du cinquantième étage, remarqua alors Iria.

-Oui. Les pilotes avaient prévu de me faire disparaître définitivement de la scène, espérant par de la même faire réagir les citoyens…c'est ainsi que tu m'as vue mourir…Ils m'ont conduite à Al-jirma, espérant certainement que je me rétablisse…

-Mais tu n'avais pas tout à fait la même vision des choses…

L'anticipation de son amie lui fit retrouver un instant le sourire.

-Non en effet. L'infection a rapidement pris le dessus sur ma volonté déjà réduite au possible. En quelques jours mon état s'est dégradé et au moment où j'ai su que s'était définitivement terminé pour moi, je les ai appelés une dernière fois, leur livrant tout ce que les épyons terros avaient cherché à savoir…mais Heero n'a pas semblé accepter ma décision…et plusieurs jours après je me suis réveillé dans ses bras…fit-elle une vague expression de mélancolie alors qu'elle tournait un instant son regard sur le pilote paisiblement endormi. Il m'a sauvée la vie, reprit-elle en revenant sur Iria. Mais même si mon corps allait mieux…mon cœur…

-C'est la raison pour laquelle tu l'as envoyé à Sank ?

-Oui. Et parce que je savais aussi qu'il saurait t'orienter mieux que personne.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant, fit-elle dans un sourire.

Le regard d'Iria redevint aussitôt sérieux et son amie poursuivit :

-C'est Duo qui a prit ensuite le relais sur Heero…je n'ai pas été particulièrement coopérative, mais il a su se montrer patient et attentionné jusqu'à m'aider bien au-delà de ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Il m'a énormément apporté. Il a su refaire naître en moi l'espoir. Il m'a redonnée confiance et m'a rendue ma fierté le jour où il m'a conduite au haras d'Al-jirma. Et puis ensuite il y a eu Trowa…et Azim plus tard…je ne les remercierais jamais assez.

-Et Heero, comment c'est arriv ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Iria dans un sourire qui en disait long.

Relena répondit par le même geste, et reprit :

-Nous nous sommes embrassés une fois avant son départ pour Sank, mais notre relation a vraiment commencé à son retour. Je ne serais pas là à présent s'il n'avait pas été à mes côtés, c'est incontestable. Il m'a guidée doucement vers mon « rétablissement », m'attendant patiemment et m'aidant à franchir les étapes les plus difficiles…il m'a si bien comprise…

-Oui…mais apparemment il y a eu comme un malentendu entre vous deux…

-C'est ma faute…j'ai douté de lui…et regarde où ça l'a mené…s'affligea-t-elle tout en effleurant le pilote endormi.

-Allons ne dis pas ça. Je sais qu'il y a une raison valable à ce que tu as fait.                                                                       

Un sourire parcouru un instant le visage de la princesse.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi.

-Quoi ? Heero t'as dis la même chose ?

Et Relena acquiesça.

-C'est vraiment un bon garçon. Faudra que je ne manque pas de le lui rappeler, remarqua alors Iria dans un large sourire.

La princesse, amusée par la spontanéité de son amie se joignit à son geste.

-Dis-moi, tout ça n'aurait pas un lien quelconque avec Wufei ? reprit-elle alors.

A ce nom, la jeune fille se raidit et Iria sut qu'elle avait visé juste.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

-Et bien, il a disparu.

La princesse fronça les sourcils.

-Il se tient pour responsable de ce qui est arrivée à Heero…

-Il semblerait en effet. C'est ce qu'il a laissé entendre. Il s'en veut pour toi aussi.

-J'espère qu'il va bien…Et les autres ? Comment vont-ils ?

-Bien. Ils ont rejoint Howard sur un navire au large des côtes du royaume. Ils se reposent. J'ai eu Quatre à l'instant.

Relena eut un profond soupir de soulagement. Elle était soudainement rassurée et libérée d'un poids énorme.

-Et pour Sank ?

-C'est l'euphorie, lui sourit alors son amie. Après que Heero ait été blessé, le peuple a répondu à l'appel de ceux qui se battaient pour défendre leur terre et il s'est soulevé contre l'agression des épyons terros…en à peine une heure, des milliers de citoyens avaient rejoint Newport, s'amassant devant les grilles du palais. Et guidés par Millardo…l'attaque ultime fut lancée.

-Millardo…Millardo s'est annoncé au peuple ! s'exclama la princesse, stupéfaite.

-Oui, enfin il n'a pas fait exprès d'après ce que j'ai compris. Mais le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ça a fait l'effet d'une déflagration dans les camps adverses également et de nombreux ennemis se sont rangés aux côtés du comte justicier. Et pour ce qui est des autres nations…je crois que leur capital « confiance dans les épyons terros » a définitivement atteint le point zéro depuis l'attaque de Sank. La prise de conscience s'opère, appuyée par les membres Teddy Bear.

-…les épyons terros avaient vraiment misé sur la chute de Sank pour asseoir leur pouvoir…perdre cette bataille a totalement bouleversé l'ordre établi.

-Oui et ton intervention a été un véritable coup de grâce.

Le regard de la noble déchue se fit plus profond.

-Je suis désolée, je t'ai mise dans une situation délicate. Je…j'ai agis sans réfléchir…lorsque j'ai vu la tournure que la bataille prenait…lorsque j'ai vu Heero…j'ai perdu tout espoir. Ma colère et mon amertume ont pris le dessus…et j'ai laissé ma rage s'exprimer…

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, fit-elle avec douceur. Tu n'as fait que laisser parler ton cœur…pleurer ton âme…et tous ceux qui t'ont entendue ne s'y sont pas trompés.

La princesse au regard triste lui offrit un pâle sourire et allait prendre la parole lorsqu'elle fut coupée par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte.

-Entrez.

La poignée s'abaissa alors pour laisser apparaître une jeune fille aux longs sourcils.

-Mesdemoiselles, j'apporte le nécessaire pour soigner le malade. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non, entre Dorothy, je t'en prie.

La jeune blonde s'inclina alors devant la princesse revenue de l'outre monde et lui offrit un sourire respectueux.

-Je suis contente de vous voir saine et sauve, mademoiselle Relena.

-Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir. Merci d'avoir veillé sur Iria, rajouta-t-elle avec sincérité.

-Oui tu peux la remercier, parce que je lui en ai fait baver ! s'exclama alors la concernée.

-Mademoiselle Iria a été absolument exécrable avec moi ! se prit alors Dorothy au jeu.

Relena les regarda, un instant stupéfaite, jusqu'à les voir s'échanger un regard entendu derrière leurs pupilles rieuses.

-Vous avez vraiment réussi à vous entendre…lança-t-elle, incrédule.

Et face à son expression, les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent d'un rire qui devint bientôt incontrôlable, entraînant alors Relena à leur suite dans un élan de joie bienfaiteur.

Et lorsque le pilote se réveilla, il fut accueillit par l'image de trois jeunes filles au bord des larmes tant le fou rire était profond. Et inévitablement, la scène lui arracha à son tour un faible sourire. Cela lui faisait incroyable du bien de sentir des être heureux autour de lui, c'était plutôt communicatif comme état d'esprit.

Dorothy fut la première à se ressaisir, inspirant profondément et essuyant le coin de son œil chargé d'humidité.

-Tiens, comment se porte notre petit protégé, fut-elle la première à l'apercevoir. Désolé, nous t'avons réveillé.

A son intervention, les deux princesses se retournèrent à leur tour pour rencontrer un pilote à l'expression presque rieuse. Ce qui était plutôt inhabituel. Seule Relena ne fut pas surprise et lui rendit un doux sourire, lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, se regardant intensément. Puis Heero fut le premier à se ressaisir en sentant deux autres pairs d'yeux qui le fixaient. Il détourna le regard un instant mal à l'aise, ce qui fit sourire un peu plus les trois autres.

-Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda alors doucement Relena qui fut la première à retrouver sa contenance.

-Mieux.

-Je peux ?

-Bien sûr Dorothy, se releva aussitôt la princesse, lui cédant sa place.

La jeune fille s'assit alors sur le rebord du lit et leurs regards se rencontrèrent un instant. Jusqu'à ce que le visage de la petite fille du Duc Dermail se radoucisse.

-Heero, où as-tu mal ?

Le pilote répondit à toutes ses interrogations et se laissa ausculter. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle remonta prudemment les couvertures sur son corps.

-Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ?

A cette question les yeux du jeune homme devinrent soudain insondable et son visage se crispa. Dorothy se fit plus sérieuse.

-Heero, c'est important, insista-t-elle

Le regard du pilote se noircit. Il se trouvait soudain acculé. Que pouvait-il dire ? Relena se tenait pour responsable de ce qu'il lui était arrivé…et il ne tenait pas à en rajouter…Cherchant une issue, il détourna la tête pour se retrouver soudain face à la princesse. Il s'était fait surprendre. Il se détourna prestement, mais le mal était fait. Relena, saisie au ventre recula, tentant d'apaiser son cœur emballé, mais en vain…ce qu'il voulait lui cacher…ce qu'elle avait su dès le début.

Heero se retourna au moment même où, n'y tenant plus, elle prit la fuite.

-Relena !

Mais son appel n'eut aucun effet et, dans un élan inconsidéré, le pilote se redressa et saisit le bras de la jeune fille. Mais la douleur fut telle, qu'incapable de résister, il fut contraint de la relâcher aussitôt, s'effondrant sans rien pouvoir faire. Son corps lui fit chèrement payer cette insubordination tant la douleur était profonde à chaque inspiration.

 Mais son intervention avait eu l'effet escompté.

Relena s'était immobilisée. Elle le fixait, stupéfaite et inquiète alors qu'une larme s'était figée au coin de ses paupières embrumées.

-Je ne t'oblige à rien…articula-t-elle alors d'une voix faible.

-Je sais. Approches…

Dorothy qui s'était déjà relevée, se décala, l'invitant à prendre sa place. La princesse sembla hésiter, mais face à son regard, elle ne put lutter.

Mal à l'aise, elle s'installa à ses côtés, s'efforçant à soutenir son affront…mais ce qu'il lui demandait là était si difficile…la jeune fille se sentir faiblir lorsqu'une main emprisonna la sienne, lui demandant de lui accorder sa confiance et s'assurant par de la même qu'elle n'allait pas tenter de disparaître de nouveau.

Une fois qu'Heero fut assuré qu'elle allait rester, son regard se teinta de profondeur et de détermination.

-Relena ce qui est fait est fait. Les remords détruisent. Ne te laisse pas accabler, d'autant plus que tes choix ont étés entravés et que j'ai moi-même décidé de mes propres initiatives. Des circonstances particulières ont induit des évènements inattendus. En aucun cas je ne veux que tu te tiennes responsable de quoi que ce soit.

La princesse sourit faiblement devant ses propos. Elle n'était pas vraiment du même avis. Mais face à sa détermination, elle hocha la tête, lui promettant d'essayer.

Le visage du pilote se détendit alors imperceptiblement et il releva son attention sur les deux jeunes filles face à lui, qui attendaient, silencieuses.

-Que veux-tu savoir exactement ?

-J'ai besoin de déterminer à quand remontent tes derniers souvenirs afin de mesurer l'importance du traumatisme.

-Je ne crois pas pouvoir t'aider puisque la dernière chose dont je me souvienne ne correspond pas à la réalité.

Les jeunes filles se regardèrent sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que Heero, qui avait marqué un temps d'arrêt, termine sa réflexion.

-La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est d'avoir vu mourir Relena.

Un sursaut de surprise marqua cette déclaration alors que Heero se tournait vers la princesse qu'il avait senti se crisper à sa main.

Mais Relena soutint son regard. Elle lui sourit tristement alors qu'elle effleurait tendrement son avant bras resté en dehors des draps. Elle comprenait mieux le comportement qu'il avait eu à son réveil.

-Oui c'est vrai fit-elle avec douceur. J'aurais pu mourir, et si Azim n'avait pas été là, c'est certainement ce qu'il se serait produit. Al-jirma a été attaquée juste après mon intervention, s'expliqua-t-elle en se retournant vers Iria et Dorothy.

-Après…ton intervention, répéta Heero pas tout à fait sûr de comprendre.

-Oui…on sait à présent que je suis vivante.

-Mais…pourquoi ? la regarda-t-il, surpris.

-Ça rejoint ce qu'il s'est passé à Sank, je…

La princesse s'interrompit soudain en voyant le regard du pilote se brouiller. Elle éleva doucement sa main libre et la posa contre la joue du jeune homme avant que ne se manifeste un nouveau vertige. Heero se crispa soudain et s'agita, mais sa tête contenue par la jeune fille fut limitée dans ses mouvements.

-Heero… l'appela-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

-Ça va, j'ai juste la tête qui tourne un peu…

-C'est sûr oui, après la chute que tu as faite, ne put-elle s'empêcher de rétorquer dans l'humour noir. Pardon s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt en voyant qu'elle venait de le toucher. Ce n'était pas dirigé contre toi.

-Oui, mais c'est quand même inquiétant, intervint alors Iria. Tu as mis plus d'une demie-heure à te réveiller et je ne parle pas du temps qu'il t'as fallu pour reprendre tes esprits…

- On n'a aucun moyen de vérifier s'il n'y a pas de lésions internes ? s'enquit la princesse.

-Non malheureusement…j'ai bien demandé à Sally…mais étant donné l'état de guerre qui règne encore…

Heero assista à l'échange sans trop comprendre.

-Il s'est passé quoi au juste ? les coupa-t-il alors.

Les jeunes filles se tournèrent de nouveaux vers lui, anxieuses. Il ne se souvenait vraiment plus de rien.

-Tu te rappelles de la guerre qui a éclaté à Sank ?

Le pilote mis un instant avant de répondre et son regard se voila à ses sombres souvenirs… comment aurait-il pu oublier la peine qu'il avait ressenti dans la voix de Duo…

-Oui…la dernière personne à qui j'ai parlé, c'est Duo… après ça… le combat… je ne sais plus très bien… murmura-t-il perdu dans ses bribes de souvenirs auxquelles il essayait de donner un ordre logique…mais tout était trop flou.

-Heero… intervint alors Dorothy qui fut la première à sortir de l'état de surprise que cette nouvelle semblait avoir provoquée dans son entourage…ta discussion avec Duo… ça fait plus de 24 heures… et six heures avant ton accident.

Le visage du pilote se détendit de surprise en réalisant soudain.

Il avait vraiment oublié.

Les jeunes filles se concertèrent du regard semblant hésiter à lui révéler ce qu'il s'était passé.

-J'ai perdu le contrôle, c'est ça… fit alors une voix vibrante de colère contenue.

Contenue car il avait braqué sur lui le regard de trois jeunes filles. Mais Relena n'était pas dupe, elle voyait le mépris qu'il avait envers lui-même.

-Oui, fit-elle avec douceur. Mais tu t'es battu, rajouta-t-elle en plongeant son regard doux mais ferme dans ses pupilles bleues.

Le pilote resta un instant subjugué, jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente se libérer de l'emprise de sa main pour inverser les rôles, se saisissant de la sienne qu'elle éleva doucement jusqu'à sa vue, déliant sa paume et lui révélant ses coupures encore fraîches.

Il s'était mesuré au Wing.

-Comment ça s'est termin ?

-Tu as quitté la ville pour rejoindre les autres Gundams près du palais résidentiel… le Wing Zéro s'est alors immobilisé, le cockpit s'est ouvert…et on t'a tiré dessus. Tu as chuté tête la première… termina-t-elle, affectée.

-Est-ce que… j'ai… le Système Zéro a complètement pris le dessus ? se risqua-t-il doucement, la crainte au ventre d'avoir tué de nouveau… qui sait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire… Ce que le Wing avait bien pu faire ? Il ne voulait pas… plus personne… plus de morts inutiles…

-Je ne sais pas Heero… hocha négativement la princesse.

-Les communications étaient coupées, reprit Dorothy, et tu étais seul dans la ville…mais tu as l'air d'avoir pas mal affaibli les troupes ennemies…il faudrait demander à Quatre.

-Quatre… répéta-t-il pour lui-même lorsqu'il réagit soudain. Les autres pilotes, comment vont-ils ?

-Bien, la rassura Iria, ils sont avec Howard.

-Je dois leur parler, déclara-t-il alors en tentant de se relever.

Mais une main ferme de la princesse suffit à le stopper.

-Non Heero, fit-elle avec patience, tu en as bien assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Tu as subi un traumatisme important et c'est déjà un miracle que tu puisses tenir une conversation, alors n'abuses pas de ta bonne étoile. Demain, c'est promis.

Relena sentit alors le corps du pilote se détendre et d'un imperceptible hochement de tête il lui indiqua qu'il acceptait. La jeune fille lui sourit tendrement.

-Reposes-toi, tu en as vraiment besoin.

-Tiens d'ailleurs, fit innocemment Iria, si tu prenais un peu soin de toi aussi ?

-Je n'ai besoin de rien, se défendit la princesse.

-Toi peut être pas mais ton corps si ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de descendre avec moi pour un repas digne de ce nom ! Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas avalé quelque chose, hein ?

L'expression coupable de la jeune fille fut plus explicite que nécessaire.

-C'est bien ce que je craignais… soupira Iria… allez ! En bas ! Je vais te remuer moi tu vas voir !

Heero la regarda un instant surpris et décrocha presque un sourire. C'était incroyable comme ce petit bout de fille au regard vert et à l'apparence si douce savait se faire respecter lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire.

-Vas-y Relena, s'il te plait. S'il y a le moindre problème j'appelle.

-Très bien… céda-t-elle à contrecœur.

Les jeunes filles arrivaient en bas des escaliers lorsqu'un cri de joie retentit soudain.

-Lena ! lança une petite voix claire

-Kissa…sourit doucement la princesse, s'abaissant pour accueillir l'enfant qui courait à elle.

La petite blonde s'agrippa au cou de son aînée la serrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

-Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas morte moi. Parce que tu as toujours été la plus forte !

La princesse sourit à sa remarque candide et la serra un peu plus fort.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir causée du chagrin.

-Non j'étais pas triste.

Relena surprise la relâcha la fillette qui devait aller sur ses quatre ans. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ses billes noires et l'enfant à l'esprit vif compris aussitôt.

-J'étais pas triste parce que Anìron et Enora ne l'étaient pas.

-Anìron est ici !

-Bin vi, répliqua-t-elle avec répartie.

-Kissa, laisses un peu respirer Relena, retentit alors la voix grave et douce de Kylian.

L'enfant s'écarta aussitôt et tendit ses bras, demandant l'asile à son père.

L'homme obtempéra gracieusement et saisit sa petite blonde, la faisant virevolter un instant avant de la reposer contre son torse. La fillette qui riait aux éclats s'apaisa alors et le gérant de l'Hespéros tourna son attention vers la dernière venue.

-Tu as l'air d'aller mieux Relena. Ça me fait plaisir.

La princesse, qui considérait Kylian et sa famille au même titre que ses parents adoptifs, lui offrit un faible sourire et inclina respectueusement la tête.

-Allons ne restons pas l ! Anna t'a préparée ton plat favori.

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'agrandit alors qu'elle lui emboîtait le pas.

-Mais c'est un véritable complot ! s'exclama-t-elle, faussement indignée.

Le repas s'allongea finalement et fut bientôt partagé par tous, même Azim fut conquis par l'odeur attirante de ces mets étrangers à son palais.

La nuit était tombée et Relena se dirigeait vers sa chambre incroyablement sereine. Partager un bonheur simple avec des gens chers à ses yeux était le cadeau le plus précieux qui soit.

La princesse suivit le même rituel que la veille, et après s'être assurée que tout était en ordre, elle se glissa aux côtés du pilote qui s'était allongé sur le flanc.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de sentir alors une main venir se perdre contre sa nuque. La jeune fille d'autant plus sensible à cet endroit eu un sursaut de recul instinctif.

-Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer… souffla alors une voix qu'elle aurait presque sentie inquiète.

-Ce n'est rien… Mais que fais-tu éveill ? réalisa-t-elle soudain.

-J'ai senti ta présence aussitôt que tu as franchi la porte de cette chambre… Relena, ça va ? l'appela-t-il, cette fois nettement plus inquiet, alors que la jeune fille qu'il pouvait distinguer redressée face à lui, n'avais encore esquissée aucune réaction depuis déjà quelques secondes.

Il allait se mettre en mouvement lorsqu'elle le stoppa d'un geste apaisant.

-Oui. Ça va même très bien, lui souffla-t-elle alors qu'il apercevait à travers la lueur du feu un sourire prendre naissance sur son visage aux traits à présent apaisés.

Elle se pencha alors effleurant sa tempe jusqu'à perdre ses doigts fins dans sa chevelure d'ébène.

Heero apprécia sa caresse, mais garda néanmoins les yeux ouverts, captivé par ce qu'il voyait à travers la princesse.

Ce qu'il avait espéré depuis des mois était sur le point de se produire… elle semblait enfin prête à se libérer pour atteindre sa consécration.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se plissèrent alors et son bleu des cieux devint aussi profond que le firmament.

-Heero, j'ai cru que j'aillais mourir de chagrin lorsque je t'ai vu t'effondrer de ton Gundam… mon cœur a failli s'arrêter pour de bon cette fois-ci... Un faible sourire naquit alors dans son regard bleu… mais ce soir tu es là, sur les terres de Sank, dans cette demeure qui a été longtemps pour moi mon échappatoire. Ma force de tenir contre la vie que je m'évertuais à fuir … d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Oui j'ai refusé de vivre, pendant des années. Je ne voulais pas, je ne trouvais aucune raison valable à mon existence, moi la petite fille du richissime vice-ministre des affaires étrangère, qu'est ce que cela aurait changé si je disparaissais ? Je n'étais pas à ma place, au fond de moi je le savais. Je n'aimais pas les Hommes, je n'aimais pas ce qu'ils faisaient de leurs pouvoirs et de leurs connaissances… je ne m'aimais pas, moi l'enfant humaine qui détestait sa propre espèce… et puis un jour j'ai rencontré un orphelin et ce que j'ai vu à travers ses yeux… Non, tous les Hommes n'étaient pas mauvais. Alors j'ai décidé d'essayer. Je voulais accorder une chance aux autres, je voulais que l'on me prouve que j'avais tort. Et on me l'a prouvé. Iria a été la première. Et grâce à elle j'ai enfin pu trouver ma place. Elle m'a donnée une chose qui m'était inconnue jusque l : l'espoir. Cet espoir qui a grandi en moi, qui m'a permis de surmonter la mort de mon père ainsi que d'accepter mon statut de princesse. Cet espoir, je voulais qu'il nourrisse mon amour de la vie, de cette merveilleuse combinaison qui avait engendrée une forme d'existence absolument incroyable. J'ai eu foi en l'Homme, foi en sa raison et en son cœur pour apaiser cette folie destructrice qui menaçait de tout anéantir… j'y ai cru autant que je l'ai pu… mais en voyant les attentats se démultiplier… en voyant tous les problèmes que les opposants à la paix causaient et l'apathie de la plupart des pacifistes… j'ai fini par renoncer… sans jamais vouloir me l'avouer… alors je me suis affaiblie, j'ai senti mon corps se fatiguer, m'exprimant ce que je me refusait à entendre… ça a duré ainsi jusqu'à ce que Onze décide d'accélérer les choses…

La jeune fille se tut un instant, prenant le temps d'apprécier les yeux nuits qui la fixaient avec franchise. Heero l'écoutait comme s'il connaissait déjà tout ça. Mais dans le fond elle n'en était pas étonnée. Il avait toujours su voir en elle mieux que quiconque.

-Heero c'est toi qui le premier a su me redonner l'espoir… comment aurais-je pu rester insensible à ton appel, toi l'enfant-soldat qui avait su reconnaître l'humanité qui brûlait en lui… je me retrouvais tellement à travers toi… alors j'ai décidé de rester écouter ce que tu avais à me dire. Parce que c'était toi. Et je n'ai jamais eu à le regretter.

Le pilote aux yeux brillants d'émotions, tellement loin du soldat d'autrefois, esquissa un sourire empli d'affection, se refusant à parler pour ne pas la couper. Le visage de la princesse se teinta de douceur et il sentit à travers ses doigts fébriles les pulsations de son cœur accéléré.

-Grâce à toi, aux autres pilotes, à Inès et aux Maganac, j'avais retrouvé l'envie de vivre… mais après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous… la guerre… j'ai cru te perdre… et de te retrouver, d'avoir cette deuxième chance, ce don du ciel m'a fait comprendre quelle était vraiment ma place… j'ai retrouvé quelque chose d'essentiel ce soir, j'ai retrouvé l'envie d'y croire. Je veux encore croire en l'Homme.

Le jeune homme se laissa alors basculer sur le dos, libérant ainsi le bras de son côté valide. Il éleva alors sa main qui saisit doucement le visage aux contours fins de la princesse. Et le plus beau des sourires éclaira son visage.

-Je suis fier de toi.

Les yeux de Relena s'agrandirent de surprise autant pour sa phrase que pour la beauté de son visage que lui donnait ce sourire incroyable. Mais l'étonnement céda bientôt sa place à un bonheur envahissant qui s'exprima sous la forme d'un regard empli d'un amour sans commune limite.

La jeune fille répondit alors à l'appel de cette paume chaude contre sa peau frémissante d'envie et se pencha au-dessus du pilote déployant ses bras de chaque côté de son corps étendu. Ils se figèrent un instant, savourant ce temps qui leur avait pendant si longtemps fait défaut. Heero fit alors glisser sa main dans sa chevelure douce et odorante, et la princesse s'abaissa vers lui jusqu'à prendre possession de ses lèvres qui s'offraient à elle. Leur baiser se fit plus passionné et alors que la main du pilote se perdait le long de son dos légèrement cambré, leurs respirations s'accélérèrent.

Relena le sentit soudain se crisper et rompit immédiatement le contact pour voir ses traits se contracter sous l'effet de la douleur. S'étant relevé trop brusquement, son épaule convalescente ne put la soutenir et céda. Et elle eut juste le temps de basculer sur le côté avant de s'effondrer à son tour.

Le souffle court, ils furent condamnés au silence pendant plusieurs secondes.

-Est-ce… est-ce que ça va ? expira alors Heero.

La princesse fut contrainte d'attendre encore un peu avant de répondre.

-Oui… et toi ?

-Affirmatif, soupira le concerné, reprenant volontairement le contrôle de son cœur.

Le silence fut de nouveau de rigueur jusqu'à ce que leurs corps trop sollicités leur donne le droit de s'exprimer.

Un petit rire secoua alors la jeune fille, et le pilote, à présent apaisé put se tourner vers elle pour rencontrer son visage crispé d'un élan d'hilarité contenue.

-C'était tes côtes n'est ce pas ? articula-t-elle avec peine.

Le pilote cilla à l'affirmative avant de lui retourner la constatation.

-Et c'était ton épaule.

-Et bien et bien, reprit-elle dans un sourire, nous sommes totalement impuissant face à la volonté de nos corps convalescent.

-On dirait bien, oui, répliqua Heero, lui aussi amusé par le caractère pour le moins atypique de leur situation.

-Nous devrions dormir, inspira alors profondément la jeune fille, se forçant à se calmer. Tu as encore besoin de repos.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, mais elle vit à son regard qu'il obtempérait néanmoins.

-Tu as peut être une capacité de rétablissement absolument incroyable, fit-elle en se rapprochant pour l'enlacer avec précaution, mais tu restes un homme et il est hors de question que tu en fasses trop. Tu m'as baratiné avec ça Heero alors cette fois tu n'y échapperas pas, le taquina-t-elle dans un clin d'œil juste avant qu'il ne repose sa tête contre sa poitrine.

-Mon dieu… Duo est passé par-là… soupira-t-il alors qu'elle le sentait se détendre totalement.

-Rassures-toi, je n'ai pas encore atteint son niveau, tu peux dormir tranquille, sourit-elle une dernière fois alors qu'elle caressait doucement sa chevelure hirsute qu'elle lui aimait tant.

Un imperceptible basculement de tête et la masse plus importante d'un poids inerte indiqua à la jeune fille qu'il s'était endormi. Heero était encore épuisé pour sombrer aussi facilement…

La princesse le resserra un peu plus assurant sa prise et ferma à son tour les yeux, se laissant bercer par le crépitement du feu qui eut bientôt raison d'elle.

[1] : Valdaora existe vraiment, c'est du côté Italien des Alpes tout près de l'Autriche. Dans les Dolomites. C'est très bô Et pour Hespèros, ce nom provient d'une étoile.

[2] : A la fin de la série TV, Millardo est considéré comme mort, il a même une tombe à son nom aux côtés de Treize… en gros ici… bin il fait une énorme révélation

[3] : Je l'ai pas inventé le toutounet En fait on le retrouve dans l'ending de la série TV… bien sûr il est pratiquement toujours coupé donc bon, je ne suis pas sûre que vous ayez eu connaissance de ce gros chien blanc.

[4] : Ça ça réfère à l'oav. Heero et Wufei se battent en duel dans l'espace car Heero veut descendre sur Terre pour tenter de sauver Relena et Wufei, qui ne croit pas en la princesse, s'y oppose… il ne l'aimait pas vraiment à cette époque je crois

[5] : Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez, mais c'est le moment où grosso modo il lui dit : « Si tu veux passer tu devras me tuer » Euh…chap 4 il me semble

Temps écoul : Deux jours si l'on se réfère au cycle de la Terre et si on se réfère aux heures…tout juste 24

Note du Petit Oiseau au Long Bec : Et voilà… j'avais pourtant dis que j'essayerais de rester sage… mais rien à faire, je vous ai encore pondu un pavé de 29 pages… A croire que c'est plus fort que moi L'essentiel c'est que vous n'ayez pas trouvé ça languissant parce qu'à écrire…  vu qu'il n'y a pratiquement que des persos qui blablatent… bin pas facile pour kiwi qui n'est pas une pro des dialogues. Et par dessus le marché j'ai fait un petit rappel chronologique, j'ai pensé que ça n'allait pas faire de mal… au moins pour moi car j'en avais rudement besoin   Enfin ceux qui se languissaient de Heero/Relena ont été servis je pense… Bon bin… j'y retourne ( bientôt fini, z'inquiètez pas ).

Chapitre Commencé le 02/03/2004, Terminé le 13/04/2004


	18. Chap 17 : Reconnaissance et acceptation

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi, ni eux, ni leurs univers

Kiwidieu rame et rame et rame… alors ne soyez pas trop surpris si le prochain chapitre met un peu plus de temps à arriver

Encore merci pour votre soutient et bonne lecture !

RECONNAISSANCE ET ACCEPTATION

Relena s'éveilla au matin au bruit des sabots et des raclements. La jeune fille cilla pour accueillir un soleil encore timide… il devait être neuf heures tout au plus. Son regard s'abaissa alors pour rencontrer le pilote endormi, sa tête au creux de son cou.

Elle s'attarda un moment sur son corps, se perdant dans la contemplation de ses traits fins et détendus. Il avait l'air d'un ange ainsi éclairé par la lumière faible de novembre, elle donnait une dimension chaleureuse à son teint naturellement hâlé. La princesse le caressa faiblement puis se décala, déposant au passage un baiser sur son front. Le jeune homme s'agita mais sans s'éveiller. Heero était encore faible. Elle lui sourit tendrement puis se releva avec précaution.

-Je descends, je ne suis pas loin, lui souffla-t-elle en le recouvrant de la lourde couette.

La jeune fille se retourna alors, saisissant son peignoir qu'elle avait laissé sur le fauteuil, et après avoir remis du bois au feu, descendit au rez-de-chaussée, suivit par Enora.

-Bonjour, fit-elle alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour !

-Princesse, la salua Azim, agrémentant son geste d'un signe de tête.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui, merci Anna, se décala la jeune fille alors que la maîtresse de maison déposait face à elle un thé fumant.

La femme aux longs cheveux blonds lui sourit avec affection puis se redressa.

-Tu as déjà repris une meilleure mine depuis ton arrivée. Ça fait plaisir à voir.

-C'est grâce à toi, répliqua-t-elle dans un sourire sincère, tu cuisines miraculeusement bien.

-Ce n'est pas plutôt dû au beau petit brun qui est arrivé il y a deux jours ?

Le sourire de la princesse s'agrandit alors face à la provocation d'Anna.

-Et au fait comment se porte-t-il ? intervint Azim.

-Bien. Mais il est encore fatigué, j'ai préféré le laisser dormir tant qu'il le peut encore… des nouvelles de l'extérieur ?

-Rien depuis hier, mais Quatre doit nous contacter en fin de matinée. Ils s'inquiètent de l'état d'Heero je crois.

-Oui… sourit faiblement la jeune fille… surtout Duo… Heero aussi s'inquiète, cela va leur faire du bien de se voir. Kylian est aux écuries ?

-Oui, il est allé nourrir, il ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps. Ce sont les chevaux qui t'on réveill ?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave, j'avais à faire ce matin…

Lorsque la princesse pénétra dans la chambre, elle fut accueillit par deux cobalts.

-Bonjour, sourit-elle en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle, ne voulant pas risquer de rompre l'attraction quasi magique que ces yeux exerçaient sur elle.

-Bonjour…

-Comment te sens-tu ? questionna la jeune fille en venant s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit alors qu'il basculait sur le dos afin de pouvoir la voir.

-Bien. Mon crâne semble s'être résigné à cesser de résonner et pour le reste... ça va.

Il releva alors sa main pour effleurer les strips qui empiétaient sur une partie de son front.

-Je me suis blessé à l'arcade.

-Oui, lorsque tu es tombé. Mais Dorothy a bien travaillé, il ne devrait même pas il y avoir de cicatrice.

Heero cilla, encore une chose dont il ne se souvenait pas…

-Tu es matinale aujourd'hui, changea-t-il de sujet.

-Oui… un ami m'appelle…

Le pilote sourit imperceptiblement à son regard impatient.

-Alors ne le fait pas attendre davantage. Je vais dormir encore un peu, je crois que ça ne me fera pas de mal.

-Tu en es sûr ? se pencha-t-elle doucement vers lui, effleurant son visage.

-Certain. Vas vite.

Relena sourit alors. Heero avait compris.

-Merci. Repose-toi.

Ils s'échangèrent un baiser puis le pilote chassa affectueusement la princesse de son chevet.

La silhouette svelte de la jeune fille traversa le couloir dans un bruit de cliquetis, elle se dirigeait vers la porte qui donnait accès aux écuries… combien de fois étant enfant avait-elle fait le mur pour s'y rendre ? Un sourire mélancolique naquit à cette pensée. Mais la princesse se ressaisit et, après un instant d'immobilité, abaissa la poignée.

L'odeur de cuir l'enivra aussitôt et alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle, elle tâtonna quelques secondes avant de retrouver l'interrupteur. Les deux lustres en fer forgé illuminèrent alors la pièce ovale d'une douce lueur. Relena sourit en parcourant la sellerie, rien n'avait changé. Pas même ses affaires qui l'attendaient toujours sur le portoir au nom de l'étalon doré.

Lorsque la princesse pénétra dans les écuries, elles étaient vidées de tout homme. Elle sourit faiblement, à cette heure-ci c'était plutôt inhabituel… ils avaient compris ses intentions et lui accordaient le luxe de retrouvailles intimes… et elle les en remerciait. La jeune fille s'était immobilisée, contemplant la beauté de l'endroit et savourant cette sérénité particulière qui se dégageait des écuries silencieuses de toute activité humaine. Un soufflement bas la rappela alors à l'ordre, Relena éleva son regard vers le fond de l'édifice et aperçut Anìron, les oreilles pointées et le regard fixé sur elle.

-Bonjour mon grand. Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, sourit-elle avec affection alors qu'elle se mettait en marche dans sa direction.

La jeune fille flatta au passage l'encolure de chaque animal qui posa son regard sur elle. La plupart des chevaux ici lui appartenaient et elle connaissait chacun d'eux.

Kylian avait fait un travail exceptionnel. Tout comme ses parents adoptifs, il était un proche de la famille Peacecraft, et avant d'obtenir la gestion de l'Hespéros, il avait été directeur du haras royal.

Immédiatement après l'attentat, tous les biens de la famille régnante furent saisi et les propriétés que l'Alliance ne s'était pas gardées furent mises en vente. Le vice-ministre des affaires étrangères racheta l'Hespéros et demanda à Kylian de reprendre le domaine, en échange de quoi, il lui promettait de tout mettre en œuvre pour sauver la lignée des chevaux Peacecraft. En mémoire de Théodien qui avait tant donné pour sa passion et pour sa petite fille qu'ils avaient sauvée. Cela prit des années car ceux qui n'avaient pas péri dans l'incendie furent expédiés dans le monde entier, pur-sang de renommée. Kylian parvint à reconstituer une jumenterie de qualité, mais l'étalon restait introuvable… jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans une vente aux enchères sur un jeune mâle dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Et quel animal. Un fauve, crasseux et au regard noir. Ils étaient deux à le tenir et c'était tout juste s'ils parvenaient à ne pas se faire piétiner par l'animal en furie… mais l'œil exercé du dresseur ne s'y trompa pas, ce cheval n'était pas fou furieux, il était terrorisé… et c'était un descendant de Féanor, il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible… ce regard et cette allure altière… il avait le charisme du grand étalon blanc du roi. Mais Kylian était un homme patient et prévoyant. Il attendit donc la fin des enchères et l'animal repartit sans trouver acquéreur… une véritable bénédiction pour lui. Car à présent tous le connaissait et savaient qu'il cherchait à reconstituer la lignée des Peacecraft… et certains acheteurs peu scrupuleux le suivaient comme son ombre, et dès que Kylian repérait un animal, ils le lui substituaient en surenchérissant. Darlian n'était pas une source de richesse intarissable et il lui avait déjà fallu renoncer à plusieurs chevaux de qualité. Mais il était hors de question que celui là lui échappe.

L'homme de cheval n'eut qu'à suivre les cris et les bruits de sabots désordonnés pour se retrouver dans le dédalle des écuries du plus grand centre de vente aux enchères d'Amérique du sud.

Lorsque l'étalon lui apparu, il était cabré de toute sa hauteur et attaquait à travers les barreaux de son box les hommes armés de fourches qui tentaient de le canaliser.

-Canasson de mes deux !

-C'est un bon à rien ! On arrivera pas en tirer quoi que ce soit !

-On aurait déjà dû l'envoyer à la boucherie !

Un raclement de gorge les fit soudains se taire et ils se retournèrent pour faire face à un homme blond, au teint légèrement hâlé des gens d'extérieurs et aux yeux bleus, petits et sombres. Les mains dans les poches, serrant les points, Kylian jaugeait ses adversaires.

-Je pourrais voir les papiers de cet animal ? s'efforça-t-il de rester poli.

Le propriétaire sortit plusieurs livrets des chevaux qu'il avait à la vente jusqu'à trouver celui du petit palomino.

Kylian tendait sa main pour recevoir les papiers lorsque le petit homme trapu se ravisa.

-Si cet animal vous intéresse, pourquoi ne pas avoir répondu aux enchères ? fit-il, se croyant en position avantageuse et comptant bien en profiter.

Les yeux du grand blond se plissèrent. Il voulait jouer à ça… il avait trouvé à qui parler.

-Vous avez vu l'état de votre cheval ? C'est une honte de présenter un tel animal… je pourrais vous traîner devant le conseil des éleveurs pour fraude. Votre poulain présente une grosseur sur le postérieur droit… certainement un mauvais coup, accusa-t-il d'un regard courroucé… il a été drogué, sinon il serait raide boiteux.

Kylian eu tout le loisir de les voir pâlir… il en aurait presque souri si sa colère ne menaçait pas d'exploser à tout instant.

-Alors on discute ou je demande qu'on lui fasse une prise de sang ? lança-t-il tout en tendant sa main.

Le petit homme mal à l'aise, lui offrit le livret. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'accord était conclu, le cheval lui appartenait.

C'était bien un descendant de Féanor, un petit-fils pour être exact et si personne ne l'avait remarqué c'est parce que le nom de son grand-père n'était pas celui que tout le monde connaissait, le cheval du roi était inscrit sous son deuxième nom. Une chance pour lui.

C'est ainsi que le jeune étalon, acquis au prix du marché de la viande, regagna les prairies verdoyantes de ses origines. Mais l'animal, l'esprit forgé par la peur de l'Homme s'avérait particulièrement farouche.

Cela était d'autant plus problématique que M. Darlian tenait à ce que l'étalon plaise à Relena. Même si elle ignorait encore tout de son passé, il voulait que cet animal qui symbolisait les origines de sa fille adoptive soit sien.

Kylian rendit donc sa liberté au jeune cheval, le laissant paître avec ses congénères et retrouver un certain équilibre. L'étalon rachitique et au poil terne se requinqua à une vitesse impressionnante et tout juste un mois après son arrivé, il était devenu un bel animal à la robe doré, imposant par sa prestance le respect de ses congénères.

C'est ainsi que Relena le rencontra, refusant de se laisser approcher par les Hommes, ce sont eux qui durent venir à lui.

-S'il te plait Kylian, arrête le moteur, demanda la jeune adolescente qui s'était redressée de son siège arrière, saisissant la manche du conducteur alors qu'elle fixait l'animal qui se dressait entre le véhicule et la horde, subjuguée.

Quelques secondes se passèrent jusqu'à ce que le cliquetis de l'ouverture d'une porte se fasse entendre.

-Relena !

-Ça va papa, lui assura-t-elle alors qu'elle s'arrêtait à hauteur de sa vitre. Les chevaux ne sont pas d'un naturel agressif. Il n'a aucune raison pour me faire du mal. Ne t'inquiète pas, fit-elle une dernière fois alors qu'elle s'avançait vers l'animal, le regard toujours fixé sur lui.

-Bon sang ! Rel…

-Non laissez, le retint alors Kylian. Je lui ai appris tout ce qu'elle devait savoir sur les chevaux. Faites-lui confiance. L'étalon ne lui fera aucun mal.

Et alors qu'ils parlementaient, la jeune fille avait poursuivi son avancé pour s'approcher plus près que personne ne l'avait fait jusque là.

Kylian et Darlian retinrent leurs souffles lorsqu'elle tendit sa main vers l'animal.

Le jeune étalon tressaillit et pointa les oreilles mais resta immobile, son regard toujours fixé sur celui de la jeune fille.

-Moi c'est Relena, fit-elle doucement. Ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir été facile tous les jours pour toi… il semblerait que nous ayons des points en commun… j'espère que tu m'accorderas ta confiance… la mienne t'est déjà toute acquise.

L'animal, après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation, tendit finalement son encolure pour effleurer la paume qui s'offrait à lui.

Relena sourit silencieusement, n'osant bouger et risquer de rompre la magie de l'instant.

Une bourrasque de vent traversa soudain la prairie, le grand pin s'agita et l'un de ses fruits retomba bruyamment sur le capot du 4x4.

L'étalon se redressa soudain dans un cabré et fit volte face, entraînant dans un mouvement de panique toute la horde à sa suite. En l'espace de quelques secondes, il s'était volatilisé.

La jeune fille encore stupéfaite, n'esquissa pas un mouvement avant que son père inquiet, ne la rejoigne.

-Ma chérie est-ce que ça va ?

Relena cilla et releva la tête.

-Oui papa. Ce cheval… ce cheval est un magnifique présent, merci, fit-elle avec sincérité alors qu'un sourire heureux illuminait son visage.

-Tu… tu es sûre ? Il a l'air si sauvage…

Mais le regard de sa fille fut plus des plus explicite, et il céda, se laissant gagner lui aussi par la joie qu'avait provoquée cette nouvelle en elle.

-Très bien, alors il est à toi.

-Papa, le réprimanda-t-elle doucement alors qu'elle se logeait au creux de ses bras protecteurs, un cheval n'appartient à personne… va dire à ce petit palomino que sa vie appartient à quelqu'un d'autre que lui même et tu vas voir ce qu'il va te répondre.

-Oui, sourit son père, vu comme ça c'est incontestable !

Relena avait tendu sa main et accueillait le souffle chaud d'Anìron. Elle laissa à l'étalon le temps de s'imprégner de son odeur puis fit glisser la porte coulissante. Elle s'immobilisa un instant, se faisant face l'un l'autre d'un regard empli de joie et de défi. Et la princesse, n'y tenant plus, fut la première à céder et se jeta contre le cou puissant de son cheval. Elle remonta ses bras et son étreinte se perdit dans les crins ivoire du bel étalon.

-Je suis si heureuse que tu ailles bien !

En réponse sa joie, l'animal abaissa la tête, permettant à la jeune fille se serrer un peu plus contre lui. Car s'il était arrivé encore petit à l'âge de deux ans, le jeune cheval avait énormément pris en carrure et à présent il aurait certainement rivalisé avec son glorieux grand-père, du haut de ses 1m69 au garrot.

Ils restèrent ainsi immobiles de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que la princesse se redresse et parcourt de sa main le dos de l'animal, faisant au passage tomber une fine pluie de terre.

-Et bien ça ne va pas te faire de mal que je m'occupe un peu de toi ! sourit-elle alors qu'elle se retournait, se saisissant d'une étrille.

La jeune fille balaya alors son dos d'un geste large, soulevant un nuage de poussière.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la grande porte des écuries s'ouvrait, laissant apparaître à la lumière du jour le couple retrouvé.[1]

Ils se dirigèrent jusqu'à la carrière extérieure, recouverte d'une neige fraîchement tombée de la nuit, mais au sol souple. Relena mit un pied à l'étrier et se hissa sur le dos d'Anìron qui n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, jusqu'à ce qu'un claquement de langue de la jeune fille ne retentisse dans le silence de ce beau matin aux senteurs d'hivers.

Iria y regarda à deux fois lorsqu'elle vit le pilote dans les escaliers.

-Heero ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise, alors qu'elle sortait de la cuisine, les bras chargés d'un plateau.

Le jeune homme, appuyé contre la rambarde et concentré sur les marches, s'immobilisa alors et releva la tête vers celle qui avait prononcé son nom.

-Bouge pas ! Je pose ça et j'arrive ! lança-t-elle alors qu'elle avait déjà disparu dans la cuisine pour réapparaître presque aussitôt.

La princesse escalada les marches qui les séparaient avec une aisance que lui envia Heero. Elle s'arrêta alors à sa hauteur et le fixa surprise, jusqu'à ce que son regard se teinte d'une légère pointe de reproche.

-Heero tu aurais pu demander de l'aide, c'est pas interdit.

-J'y suis arrivé seul.

-Oui, grimaça-t-elle devant son attitude froide, heureusement que Relena avait pensé à te laisser de quoi t'habiller sinon tu aurais été obligé de m'appeler !

-Non, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac, j'aurais attendu Relena.

Iria se figea un instant, indécise quant à la façon d'interpréter son comportement…jusqu'à ce qu'une lueur d'amusement traverse le regard du pilote.

Un immense sourire éclaira alors le visage de la jeune fille.

-Heero, t'es vraiment pas drôle. Aller, laisses-moi t'aider.

Le pilote entoura de son bras libre les épaules de la princesse alors qu'elle se saisissait de sa taille.

-J'ai un peu de mal avec les escaliers… souffla le jeune homme alors qu'il se concentrait de nouveau sur la descente.

-C'est normal, l'équilibre te fait encore défaut. Tu vas manger un peu, ça devrait aller déjà mieux après.

-Une nouvelle bouche à nourrir ! annonça-t-elle alors qu'elle invitait le pilote à rentrer, l'ayant libéré, mais restant néanmoins proche, juste au cas où. Voici le propriétaire du domaine, fit-elle les présentations alors qu'un homme blond, assez grand se relevait.

Heero qui n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le rencontrer, le remercia pour son hospitalité et s'excusa pour le dérangement.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça jeune homme. C'est nous qui sommes honorés d'accueillir ici un pilote de Gundam. Si vous autres ne vous étiez pas battus, le royaume serait aux mains des épyons terros à présent, sans vouloir t'offenser Iria.

-Non, tu as raison, étant donné mon statut, j'aurais rien pu faire. Même ma vie n'aurait certainement pas suffit, et en plus de ça, Relena ne me l'aurait jamais pardonnée ! s'exclama la princesse dos au deux hommes, alors qu'elle s'afférait sur le plan de travail coupant des tranches de brioches à toaster.

-Donc nous sommes sur les terres de Sank, reprit Heero, pas plus surpris que ça par le raisonnement pertinent de la jeune fille.

-Oh excusez-moi ! Je ne me suis même pas présent ! Kylian Booker. Moi et ma femme avons la gestion de l'Hespéros, une propriété de la famille Peacecraft. Vous êtes ici à Valdaora, dans les Dolomites.

Heero reçu sa poignée et agrémenta son salut d'un hochement de tête spontané. Mais il regretta bien vite son geste qui réveilla aussitôt son mal de crâne.

-Enchanté, fit-il après un instant de flottement.

Les yeux vifs de Kylian se plissèrent l'espace d'un instant.

-Asseyez-vous, l'invita-t-il en lui tirant une chaise.

Heero n'aimait pas se trouver ouvertement en position de faiblesse et bien malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sur la défensive. Question d'habitude.

-Merci, fit-il en s'asseyant alors que son esprit analysait à toute vitesse les nouvelles données qui s'offraient à lui… Booker… ce nom lui était familier… oui, il était un proche de la famille adoptive de Relena… le pilote balaya alors la pièce du regard pour être soudain frappé par une évidence.

-Le courant a été rétabli, pensa-t-il tout haut, se surprenant lui-même.

-Oui, sourit Iria en se retournant vers les deux hommes attablés, depuis hier. La centrale a été remise en activité.

Leur conversation fut alors interrompue par l'entrée d'Anna, les bras chargés d'une petite fillette encore assoupie au creux de son cou.

Le jeune homme releva les yeux pour rencontrer une femme d'une trentaine d'années au regard doux et aux traits rassurants. Il avait la sensation étrange qu'elle lui inspirait naturellement un sentiment de sécurité. La jeune mère sourit au regard hagard de leur invité, à mi-chemin entre prudence, envie de faire confiance, et quelque peu diminué par la fatigue.

-Je suis contente de voir que vous allez mieux. J'ai eu peur lorsque j'ai vu l'état dans lequel vous êtes arrivés.

L'enfant coupa alors sa mère, s'agitant dans ses bras. Elle s'abaissa alors et déposa sa fille à terre.

-Soit gentille ma chérie, va t'asseoir à côté de papa.

La fillette encore endormie, frotta ses yeux et obéit aussitôt.

Elle se releva alors, et reprit :

-Je suis Anna Booker, enchantée de faire votre connaissance Heero. Dites-moi, continua-t-elle avant qu'il n'ait pu l'interrompre, je vois qu'Iria s'occupe déjà de l'essentiel. Thé ou Caf ?

-Ou chocolat et céréales ! renchérit Kissa qui commençait à s'éveiller, se rendant compte de la présence d'un nouveau venu.

-Café. Merci madame.

-Je vous en prie, apprécia-t-elle sa politesse, mais appelez-moi Anna. Et toi chéri ?

-Je reprendrais un café aussi. Hey fillette ! Qu'est ce que tu veux toi ? taquina-t-il l'enfant qui était grimpée sur ses genoux.

-Des céréales s'il te plait maman ! Iria, elle est où Lena ? interrogea-t-elle aussitôt que la concernée se retournait, servant le café aux hommes, tout en se gardant une tasse pour elle et une pour Anna.

-Je ne sais pas, fit la jeune fille, espiègle, peut-être qu'elle dort encore…

Kissa fronça les sourcils, un brin vexée qu'on la prenne pour une idiote.

-Bin non puisque Heero est pas dans son lit.

Le silence se fit l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, jusqu'au moment où le concerné qui avait avalé de travers ne s'étouffe, déclenchant un mouvement d'hilarité général.

-Mais quoiiii ! gémit l'enfant en secouant la manche de son père, désespérée d'être la seule à ne pas partager l'élan de joie qui avait gagné toute les personnes en présence, même Heero, légèrement rosi, se laissa entraîner.

Il fallut peu de temps à Anìron et Relena pour se retrouver et le couple évoluait en harmonie dans la carrière lorsque l'étalon, attentif aux sollicitations de sa cavalière, braqua soudain ses oreilles en avant. Relena quitta alors l'appréciation de sa trajectoire pour se tourner vers ce qui semblait tant intéresser son cheval.

Un sourire prit naissance sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit trois silhouettes s'approcher, elle obliqua aussitôt pour les rejoindre.

Heero, malmené par les cinquante centimètres de neige qui recouvraient le sol, avançait lentement soutenu par Iria, alors que Kissa gambadait en tête, attaquant Enora à grands renforts de boules de neiges.

Le cheval repassa au trot et ralentit son allure jusqu'à s'arrêter contre la barrière. La jeune fille en profita pour observer les deux être bras dessus, bras dessous qui arrivaient doucement, un sourire tendre à la vision de l'entente qui semblait à présent établi entre Heero et Iria. Son amie, de deux ans son aînée, semblait avoir transmise à Heero sa bonne humeur naturelle. Iria était une véritable fée de joie de vivre lorsqu'elle s'y mettait, distribuant humour et entrain avec beaucoup de justesse, ayant toujours la sensibilité de respecter les limites que la personne face à elle lui fixait. Et il était incontestable que la formule magique avait fini par faire succomber le pilote car, malgré sa difficulté à évoluer dans un élément aussi traître pour ses jambes encore frêles, il semblait déjà aller beaucoup mieux.

Une fois arrivé à proximité de leur objectif, Iria le libéra prudemment avant de venir s'accouder à hauteur de la tête d'Anìron.

-Heero ne tenait plus en place ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air exaspéré alors qu'elle adressait un magnifique sourire à Relena, pire que Kissa ! Alors j'ai décidé de mettre tout le monde dehors !

-Ton dévouement est tout à ton honneur, lui sourit alors Relena.

-M'en parles pas ! Et encore j'ai échappé au commando Azim, Dave, Dorothy pour aller se réapprovisionner ! Alors Petit Mec, ça a l'air d'aller mieux, changea-t-elle de sujet, posant une main affectueuse contre le chanfrein de l'animal qui releva aussitôt la tête et essaya d'attraper celle qui venait de le provoquer.

Iria sourit et entra dans son jeu, jusqu'à se laisser prendre. Anìron saisit de ses lèvres les doigts de la jeune fille et la libéra aussitôt.

-Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu vas mieux, répondit-elle au regard vif de l'étalon, agrémentant ses paroles d'une caresse. Ça lui a fait du bien de te voir, se redressa-t-elle alors vers la princesse, il était pratiquement retourné à l'état sauvage.

-Oui, sourit tendrement la jeune fille. On avait besoin de se retrouver tous les deux.

Relena tourna alors son intention vers Heero qui venait lui aussi d'atteindre les limites de la carrière.

Ils plongèrent leurs regards l'un dans l'autre et restèrent ainsi quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'une petite fille aux boucles blondes ne les interrompe.

-Lena ! cria-t-elle alors qu'elle arrivait en courant, poursuivit par Enora.

-Bonjour Kissa, lui sourit-elle doucement alors qu'elle abaissait son regard sur l'enfant qui venait de se prendre la barrière en pleine vitesse, la stoppant dans son élan.

La fillette reprit son souffle en un instant et releva ses deux billes noires sur l'étalon puis sa cavalière.

-Lena, s'il te plait, est-ce que je peux monter avec toi ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander, mais plutôt à Anìron, sourit-elle alors qu'elle faisait reculer l'étalon pour laisser passer Kissa. Elle connaissait l'amour que la petite fille vouait à son cheval, elle l'adorait, et cela semblait réciproque.

-Anìron, s'il te plait, quémanda-t-elle alors qu'elle tendait une petite main vers la tête puissante de l'animal.

Le cheval répondit à son appel et s'abaissa vers elle, accueillant sa paume en y déposant son souffle doux avant de pousser du bout du nez la jeune enfant qui saisit le montant de sa bride pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

-Arrête ! éclata-t-elle de rire alors que l'étalon soupirait bruyamment contre son corps.

-Je prends ça pour un oui, sourit Relena, allez vient par-là Kissa.

Elle libéra alors la tête de l'animal, non sans lui avoir adressé une caresse et saisit la main que lui offrait la princesse. Relena hissa l'enfant et l'installa à califourchon au-devant de sa selle, enveloppant un bras autours de sa taille alors qu'elle prenait les rênes de sa main droite, faisant se redresser l'avant main de l'étalon.

-Tu es prête ?

-Prête ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle prenait une poignée de crins à deux mains.

Relena pressa alors les flancs d'Anìron d'un geste vif et le cheval bondit en avant, s'élançant au grand galop alors que Kissa éclatait d'un rire ravi.

Heero les fixait, perdu dans la contemplation de ce spectacle peu commun. L'étalon voltait à présent, toujours au galop, soulevant des gerbes de neiges volatiles à son passage. La robe brillante de l'animal, blanc écrémé durant l'hiver, réfléchissait les faibles rayons du soleil dans un éclair argenté. S'en était presque éblouissant, mais Heero n'en avait cure, c'était bien trop beau à voir. Ce couple qui évoluait en symbiose respirait tellement la joie et la sérénité, la force et la douceur qu'il en était subjugué. C'était l'expression de la vie dans son état le plus pur. C'était l'équilibre et l'harmonie nécessaire à toute chose qui transparaissait à travers leurs êtres unifiés.

Relena repassa finalement au pas et lâcha ses rênes, les laissant pendre en guirlande sur l'encolure alors que le rire l'avait gagné elle aussi. Les deux jeunes filles au bord des larmes se laissèrent alors conduire par Anìron qui vint s'arrêter à hauteur de Heero et Iria.

-Lena dis, tu vas rester avec nous, tu t'en vas plus hein ? fit-elle alors, soudain inquiète.

Le rire de la princesse se transforma alors en un doux recourbement de lèvres.

-Je ne sais pas ma chérie. Mais où que je sois, il y aura toujours une place pour toi dans mon cœur, je t'adore tu sais.

-Moi aussi Lena ! s'exclama-t-elle dans un magnifique sourire.

La jeune fille libéra alors doucement la taille de Kissa et releva la manche de son blouson afin d'atteindre sa montre.

-Mon dieu déj ! Il est temps de rentrer !

Relena fit descendre la fillette avant de faire de même.

-Nous, on va de l'avant, fit alors Iria en prenant Kissa par la main.

Et avant que quiconque n'ait pu rajouter quoique ce soit, la princesse régnante était déjà loin.

Relena sourit doucement à la manœuvre de son amie, puis se ressaisit et fit sauter la chaîne qui fermait la carrière. Elle se tourna alors vers Heero, son sourire s'agrandit et elle lui tendit la main. Les lèvres du jeune pilote se recourbèrent imperceptiblement et il s'avança prudemment dans sa direction. Dès qu'il fut à une distance raisonnable, il tendit sa main que la jeune fille accueillit. Relena fut tout de suite rassurée de le sentir proche, il semblait encore tellement vulnérable… Elle aurait juré qu'Heero avait perçu ses doutes puisqu'il la saisit par la taille pour l'amener doucement vers lui. Mais la jeune fille se raidit.

-Je vais bien, lui souffla-t-il alors. Allons, n'aie pas peur.

Relena céda finalement et se laissa aller contre lui. Elle posa alors doucement la tête contre son cou et ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant de son étreinte. Cela lui avait tellement manqué, ses bras puissants qui savaient la contenir dans un étau de douceur.

La jeune fille releva son bras libre qu'elle enroula autour de la nuque du pilote. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que sa tête ne repose un peu plus franchement contre lui alors qu'il la sentait appuyer son étreinte dans un geste angoissé.

Heero répondit en la resserrant, lui assurant son réconfort.

-Relena, qui y a-t-il ? l'appela-t-il à voix basse.

-Ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas… c'est juste… c'est juste qu'il va falloir repartir. Je suis prête à me battre… mais toi… vacilla légèrement sa voix.

Le jeune homme sourit faiblement à ses aveux. D'une main qui vint se perdre sur sa joue, il l'invita à se redresser.

-Relena, je suis un pilote de Gundam, fit-il dès qu'il put saisir son regard. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas entièrement rétabli que je ne suis pas à même de me battre… j'ai déjà fait pire. [2]

-Pardon je…

-Non, laisses-moi finir, l'interrompit-il doucement. Je me suis toujours battu, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. C'est dans ma nature. Mais il y a quelques jours j'ai bien faillit me perdre… parce que j'ai cru que m'a raison de me battre avait quitté ce monde. Relena, tant que tu seras là, ma volonté de l'emporter sera toujours au-dessus du reste. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça.

La jeune fille le fixa, le regard tremblant, incapable de trouver les mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Heero sourit doucement et effleura son visage dans un geste empli d'affection. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'entendre dire quoi que ce soit. La princesse s'apaisa alors et ses yeux se teintèrent de lumière avant qu'elle ne se redresse pour prendre possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser où elle mit tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Le pilote ne s'y trompa pas et accueillit son geste le ventre noué par l'émotion. Il se laissa alors aller à son tour et lui montra à quel point il tenait à elle.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils se sourirent doucement.

-Il va falloir y aller… souffla-t-elle alors, à contrecœur.

Heero déposa un baiser sur son front avant d'abaisser son regard sur elle.

-Relena, je suis avec toi. Et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de m'éloigner. Ce qu'il s'est passé à Sank m'a bien fait comprendre une chose, c'est que loin de toi, je perdais toute raison à mon existence. Quelles que soient les décisions que tu puisses prendre, je ne serais plus jamais loin, je te le promets.

A nouveau ses yeux s'embrumèrent d'une émotion vive.

-Jamais je ne me permettrais de t'en demander autant. Heero, je...

-Je sais. Nous devrions y aller…souffla-t-il alors dans un sourire.

La princesse se retint à l'envie de lui sauter au cou et hocha la tête dans un sourire complice. Il la libéra alors, ne gardant que sa main dans la sienne et ils se dirigèrent, suivis de l'étalon, jusqu'aux écuries.

-Relena…l'appela-t-il alors qu'il l'observait avec Anìron depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, comment fais-tu – faites-vous – pour dégager autant de connivence lorsque vous êtes l'un de l'autre ?

La jeune fille sourit à sa question et cessa de panser l'animal, se redressant tout en laissant glisser sa main libre le long du dos de l'étalon, le caressant doucement.

-Pendant des siècles les Hommes ont dit aux chevaux « Tu m'obéis ou je te frappe ». Les Hommes se disent toujours ça aussi entre eux, continuant à menacer par la force et l'intimidation. Mais lorsque j'écoute mon cœur, je me dis que personne n'a le droit de dire « tu dois » à un animal ou à un autre être humain… [3]

Heero sourit respectueusement à sa réplique et hocha silencieusement la tête.

La porte d'une cabine s'ouvrit et un jeune homme au torse nu, une longue natte pendante dans le dos, s'étira, accueillant les premiers rayons du soleil. Duo avait mal partout, il n'avait plus l'habitude de combattre ainsi aux commandes du Deathscythe et cela l'avait complètement vidé… il avait vraiment du mal à récupérer d'autant plus qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise sur la mer… les remous rendaient son sommeil encore plus agité qu'il ne l'était déj

Une légère brise traversa l'étendue plate, faisant tressaillir le pilote. Le climat se rafraîchissait même aux portes de l'Orient. Duo soupira et tourna les talons, il ne manquerait plus qu'il tombe malade et leur « équipe » serait définitivement réduite à une simple considération de vocabulaire. Le jeune homme fouilla dans son unique baluchon d'affaires personnelles et en sortit un t-shirt jaune poussin… Hilde et sa manie des couleurs flashs… qui lui arracha un faible sourire. Le pilote, un instant perdu à ses souvenirs, se ressaisit et s'habilla, cela ne servait à rien de rester à ruminer dans cette cabine exiguë. Mieux valait aller auprès des autres, voir si des nouvelles étaient arrivées.

Atteindre les cuisines imposait de traverser le secteur d'artillerie, ce dont Duo se serait bien passé. Pour le moment, moins il verrait tout ce qui se rapprochait de la guerre, mieux il se porterait. Le jeune homme, les mains dans les poches, et la tête vissée au sol tenta de se faire transparent. Mais en vain. Quelqu'un héla son nom et il fut contraint de relever son regard sur les échafaudages pour rencontrer Howard qui l'accueillait d'un large signe de main, Quatre à ses côtés.

Il vit le petit blond le fixer un instant, puis retourner son attention sur le Sweepers.[4] Ils s'échangèrent des paroles qu'il ne put déchiffrer. Le jeune pilote tendit finalement un dossier à son aîné et lui adressa un dernier hochement de tête avant de descendre.

Le prince du désert méritait bien son titre de leader. Il ne s'était pas arrêté depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint le Damoclès, à se demander s'il s'était même accordé un peu de sommeil… Duo perdu dans ses pensées, sursauta lorsqu'il aperçut Quatre face à lui, le fixant de ses deux turquoises, un vague résidu de sourire mourrant sur ses lèvres. Le natté tenta de sauver la mise en lui offrant un sourire qui manqua cruellement de conviction…à quoi bon vouloir cacher ses états d'âmes à sa petite tête blonde de toute manière ?

Le regard du jeune leader, respirant l'assurance et la sérénité se fit alors plus doux. Duo était envahi par l'angoisse et la tristesse, et ça lui coûtait de voir ainsi son ami.

-J'allais aller te chercher, viens, l'invita-t-il alors qu'il passait un bras autour de sa taille fine.

Le jeune homme apprécia son contact et se détendit aussitôt, se laissant conduire. C'était incroyable cette capacité que le prince du désert avait à apaiser les gens qui l'entouraient… Cela laissait toujours Duo stupéfait.

Iria tendit un portable au couple qui s'approchait.

-Tiens. Montez à l'étage, vous y serez plus tranquille. Je reprendrais la communication lorsque vous me ferez signe.

-Merci. Je te retrouve au salon.

Le pilote assista à l'échange, pas tout à fait sûr de comprendre.

-Quatre et les autres attendent de tes nouvelles de vive voix, se justifia-t-elle alors qu'elle le rejoignait face aux escaliers.

Elle vit bien l'éclair d'appréhension qui traversa son regard et son visage se tendre imperceptiblement. Un faible sourire aux lèvres, elle glissa un bras autour de sa taille.

-Je vais t'installer dans ma chambre.

Relena l'accompagna jusqu'au lit et posa le portable sur la commode.

-Bien, je pense que tu sais mieux t'en servir que moi, souffla-t-elle. Je te laisse, n'hésites pas s'il y a quoi que ce soit.

La jeune fille allait partir lorsqu'une main emprisonna son poignet. Stoppée dans son mouvement, elle se retourna pour rencontrer deux abîmes.

-Je ne crois pas être le seul attendu.

Une vague de tristesse submergea ses yeux azur.

-… Je ne pense pas que quiconque ait envie de me voir après… ce que j'ai fait… Je ne veux pas gâcher vos retrouvailles.

-Tu te méprends Relena. Reste s'il te plaît.

Le regard de la princesse se teinta d'appréhension. Elle acceptait de rester pour lui. Le jeune homme accueillit son effort dans un faible sourire. Sa main glissa de son poignet jusqu'à sa paume et il l'amena contre lui.

Quatre et Duo pénétrèrent dans la pièce qui leur avait été attribuée en tant que salle de repos.

-Vous arrivez juste à temps, je reçois un code delta de l'Hespéros.

-Noin et Millardo ne viennent pas ?

-Ils m'ont dit qu'ils repasseraient dans une dizaine de minutes.

Le jeune arabe sourit faiblement.

-C'est gentil de leur part…

Duo fixa les deux pilotes, un instant incrédule, jusqu'à ce qu'un hochement de tête de Quatre affirme son regard interrogatif. Son visage s'éclaira soudain et sans plus attendre il se dirigea prestement vers Trowa, prenant place à ses côtés. Le petit blond fixa un instant ses deux compagnons dans un regard empli d'affection puis les rejoignit à son tour, prenant place derrière le sofa.

Au bout de quelques secondes, deux visages aux traits familiers apparurent. Le silence fut de mise les premiers instants, se fixant de part et d'autre de leurs écrans, l'angoisse céda rapidement sa place au soulagement puis à une joie profonde que le natté fut le premier à exprimer. Son regard passa frénétiquement de Heero à Relena alors que ses yeux améthyste s'illuminaient des couleurs chaleureuses du bonheur.

-Bon sang Heero… Relena… Heero ça va vieux frère ? Comment tu te sens ? T'as rien de cass ? Incroyable !

-Duo… l'interrompit le concerné, sa voix inchangée, mais les yeux vaguement plus lumineux, je vais bien.

-Par tous les dieux s'exclama-t-il, dans un éclat de voix avant de poser toute son attention sur la jeune fille aux côtés de son ami.

Heero, qui tenait toujours la main de la princesse la sentit se tendre aussitôt.

Le pilote resserra un peu plus sa poigne alors qu'il tournait son regard sur elle. Duo et Relena se faisaient face, en silence. Le natté était profondément heureux de la voir, c'était évident pour Heero, mais la princesse ne semblait pas interpréter le silence de son ami de la même manière.

-Rel', me fais plus jamais peur comme ça ! lança-t-il souriant faiblement, un vague air de reproche dans son ton.

-Pardon… souffla la jeune princesse baissant aussitôt les yeux alors que son cœur venait de se serrer douloureusement. Elle s'y attendait.

-Duo... gronda Quatre derrière lui.

-Hein ? Heu mais non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! corrigea-t-il aussitôt d'un air confus, réalisant qu'elle était encore à fleur de peau. Excuses-moi Rel'. Allez montre-moi ces jolis yeux qui savent si bien avoir l'air en colère contre moi, l'appela-t-il doucement.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire et redressa la tête, le pire c'est qu'il avait raison.

Ils se fixèrent un instant et Heero la sentit s'apaiser peu à peu face au regard franc du natté.

-Comment peux-tu encore me supporter après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir ? sourit la princesse, les traits marqués par l'émotion.

-Parce que tu le mérites. Et qu'en plus tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Ah ! fit-il en pointant son index devant lui alors qu'il voyait son regard se voiler à ses propos, et je t'interdis de mettre en doute la moindre de mes paroles !

-Je te préviens, intervint alors Heero, imperturbable, si tu lui fais cette promesse c'est à tes risques et périls, se tourna-t-il vers la princesse, l'air des plus sérieux.

Relena le fixa interdite, avant de se tourner vers un Duo bouche-bée.

-Hey, se défendit-il, c'est immoral de faire un tel chantage !

Le concerné se détourna de la princesse pour faire face à son ami alors que ses lèvres se recourbaient doucement jusqu'à faire apparaître un sourire sur son visage.

-Je suis content de te revoir Duo. Pardonne-moi.

-Bah ça alors… j'avais pas rêvé, il me semblait bien qu'il s'était pris un coup sur la tête, lâcha le natté, incrédule.

Un magnifique sourire prit soudain possession de Relena et elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire face à la mimique de Duo. Espiègle, elle fixa Heero avant de poser un doigt contre sa tempe. Elle ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Le jeune homme la regarda de travers mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, elle se redressa et se tourna vers les trois pilotes qui la fixaient avec curiosité et amusement. Elle inspira profondément, et se força à prendre une voix grave.

-Messieurs… Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que l'homme qui se trouve à mes côtés est bien le Heero Yuy que vous connaissez. Je peux comprendre que cela vous fasse un choc et je suis prête à assumer l'entière responsabilité de sa garde en gage de dédommagement, répliqua-t-elle avec une répartie déstabilisante.

Mais alors que les autres étaient complètement dépassés, Duo tint l'affront.

-Hey minette ! On est pas de ces vieux politiciens croûteux qui prennent la poussière sur les sièges de l'assemblée, tu crois tout de même pas que tu vas nous embobiner avec une histoire pareille. Rends-nous Notre Heero, où tu l'as cach ? Hein ? fit-il en se rapprochant de l'écran, fronçant les sourcils.

-Mon dieu… par pitié, séparez-les ! s'exclama alors une petite voix à l'air catastrophé.

Ce fut l'étincelle qui fit craquer Duo et Relena qui éclatèrent de rire en simultané alors que la princesse, après avoir affectueusement effleuré du bout de l'index la joue de leur victime, s'écroula sur son l'épaule, entraînant bientôt tous les autres dans son hilarité.

-Ouf… soupira le natté alors qu'ils reprenaient peu à peu leur souffle, pour notre santé émotionnelle à tous, et je pense que Quatre m'appuiera dans cette décision, fit-il en jetant un regard au petit blond qui essuyait ses larmes, je vous demanderais de bien avoir la gentillesse de ne plus vous éloigner l'un de l'autre !

Le couple s'empourpra légèrement à la remarque de leur ami. Le sourire de Duo pulvérisa des records mais il se retint de faire la moindre remarque.

-Ça fait du bien de vous voir heureux tous les deux, rajouta alors Quatre. On a eu très peur pour toi lorsque tu as chuté du Wing Zéro.

-On ne pensait pas que tu t'en sortirais aussi bien.

-Quelques côtes douloureuses et une bonne migraine, mais ça va.

-Il a eu beaucoup de chance, intervint la princesse en adressant un sourire protecteur au pilote. Un traumatisme crânien modéré [5] et quelques contusions.

-Des nouvelles de Wufei ? Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, se justifia-t-il face à la surprise de ses compagnons à cette question.

-Aucune, secoua négativement la tête le petit blond. Malgré nos recherches il nous a été impossible de déterminer la position de son Gundam… il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas envie qu'on le retrouve…

-Tu m'étonnes, à sa place, je me poserais des questions sur ce que j'ai fait.

-Duo, rétorqua doucement la princesse, je crois que c'est la pire des situations que Wufei aurait pu imaginer. Jamais il n'a voulu que les évènements prennent une telle tournure, bien au contraire, il pensait bien agir, j'en suis convaincue.

-En vérité, Wufei pensait que le lien qui vous unissait était trop fort, il pensait que cela causerait ta perte, fit-il en s'adressant à Heero.

Le pilote, assit aux cotés de la princesse fronça un instant les sourcils sans cesser de fixer les yeux de jade de Trowa.

-Ce qui ne me tue pas me rend plus fort, déclara-t-il avec conviction, ne laissant place à aucune contestation.

Le grand brun cilla jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire vienne détendre son visage raffiné.

-Cela ne fait aucun doute, déclara-t-il, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

C'est à ce moment là que l'on frappa à la porte, la poignée s'abaissa alors, laissant apparaître une tête blonde. Quatre hocha la tête, les invitant à rentrer. Le jeune pilote se décala afin de laisser aux deux êtres inquiets le loisir d'apaiser par eux-même leur crainte.

Un faible sourire naquit chez la princesse lorsque les visages préoccupés de Noin et Millardo apparurent à l'écran.

-Ça va vous deux ?

-Oui Noin, ça va maintenant.

-Content de voir que vous allez bien, fit alors le comte.

Heero hocha faiblement la tête en signe de remerciement.

Millardo sourit imperceptiblement à son geste puis posa son regard teinté de douceur sur sa sœur.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, excuses-moi.

-C'est oublié, souffla-t-il dans un sourire avant de retrouver une expression sérieuse. Relena, que s'est-il passé à Al-jirma ?

La jeune fille comprit immédiatement le sens de sa question et son ventre se noua nerveusement.

-Je n'ai pas réfléchi sur le coup, j'étais anéantie par la peine… et la colère. Je n'avais plus aucun espoir, mais j'avais encore quelque chose à dire avant de disparaître définitivement. Je ne pouvais pas rester indifférente plus longtemps au massacre qui s'opérait sur les terres de Sank. Alors sans penser aux conséquences, j'ai vidé mon sac…

-Non ne t'excuses pas, à ta place je n'aurais pas été aussi poli que toi, sourit son meilleur ami [6]. Ton intervention a complètement retourné la situation. Relena, tu as redonné l'espoir à bien des Hommes.

-Tu n'as rien à regretter, fit alors Trowa, ce n'est pas parce que tu es réapparue que l'on peut laisser croire au monde que tu es bien vivante. Nous ferons passer ton intervention pour une usurpation.

La princesse sourit faiblement face au soutien de ces pilotes qu'elle considérait désormais tous comme des amis proches.

Le moment pour elle de reprendre sa vie en main était venu.

-Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, déclara alors une voix calme et assurée.

Tous la fixèrent, muet de stupéfaction. La princesse sembla marquer une hésitation face à leur expression septique, son cœur s'emballa tout à coup et le doute l'envahit. Et si elle n'en était pas capable ? Et si elle compromettait la paix au lieu de la consolider par son retour ?

La jeune fille sentit soudain une main tendre se glisser autour de sa taille. Un instant surprise, elle sortit de ses réflexions pour réaliser que Heero avait son regard posé sur elle, de son bleu qui savait se teindre des couleurs chaudes des mers du pacifique.

Elle le fixa, incertaine.

Elle aurait aimé lui en parler avant, mais il ne l'avait pas laissé faire. Elle savait que cette décision compromettrait irrémédiablement leur relation. Tout était plus facile lorsque l'on n'avait pas le poids de toute une humanité sur les épaules. Heero n'était pas de ceux qui s'emprisonnent dans les méandres de la politique. C'était un homme libre, et jamais elle ne permettrait qu'il se lie à elle s'il devait pour ça se couper les ailes. Elle l'aimait bien trop pour ça, entier et insaisissable qu'il était. Mais elle ne pouvait pas ignorer cette partie d'elle-même qui lui criait de réagir. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer la souffrance et les sacrifices de tous ceux qui se battaient contre les Epyons Terros. Et puis elle avait toujours voulu croire en la paix elle aussi. Non, elle avait les moyens de les aider, bien plus que quiconque, elle devait agir… même si elle avait terriblement peur des conséquences que cette décision pouvait engendrer…

Bien malgré elle, ses yeux se teintèrent de tristesse. Un faible sourire naquit sur les lèvres du pilote alors que son regard se faisait plus doux encore. Et alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte, il se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que son souffle chaud effleure sa tempe. Relena tressaillit à sa tendre pression et ferma un instant les yeux.

-Ça va aller. N'oublies pas, je suis avec toi, souffla-t-il.

Un imperceptible sourire détendit le visage de la princesse et alors qu'elle rouvrait les yeux, Heero se redressa, lui adressant un dernier regard avant de se tourner lui aussi vers l'écran, serein.

-Il faut que je le fasse, déclara-t-elle alors aux pilotes qui les fixaient, interrogatifs. Je ne peux pas laisser tous ces hommes se battre sans rien faire alors que j'ai les moyens de les aider.

-Relena, personne ne t'oblige à quoi que ce soit.

-Tu en as déjà fait bien plus que bien des hommes. Tu mérites de profiter de la vie, toi plus encore que les autres.

Un sourire empli de gratitude accueillit les paroles de Quatre et Duo.

-Oui, mais rester à ne rien faire reviendrait à renier une partie de moi-même. Je veux croire encore en l'Homme et me donner les moyens de nourrir cet espoir… Il faut faire tomber les têtes des Epyons terros au sein des Sphères Unifiées. Et ça, je peux le faire.

-Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment ? insista son frère. Tu n'as de comptes à rendre à personne.

Relena sourit faiblement à sa remarque.

-Si je n'agis pas, je le regretterais toute ma vie. J'ai été trop importante pour me permettre de laisser tomber tous ceux qui ont cru en moi.

-Très bien, déclara alors Duo en se redressant. Mais à une seule condition : Que tu acceptes notre aide. Il est hors de question que se reproduisent les mêmes erreurs que par le passé. On te laissera plus t'enfermer dans ton rôle de princesse pour te regarder crever à petit feu. Plus de ça hein !

La jeune fille le regarda avec affection.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je reprenais mon titre de princesse… pour le moment je veux juste me concentrer sur les Epyons Terros, je laisse Sank à Iria. Elle est bien plus à même de le gérer que moi pour le moment...

-Oui, c'est un choix judicieux, remarqua alors Trowa. Cela préserve ta liberté d'action et par de là même tout risque de contestation…

La princesse hocha la tête à l'affirmative.

-Alors bienvenue chez les Résistants, lui sourit Noin.

-Voilà là une alliée de poids, on sera là pour t'aider Relena.

-Hep ! Et ma condition ! s'opposa alors le natté. Pas de princesse dans nos rangs si elle n'accepte pas les termes du contrat !

-C'est entendu Duo, répondit-elle dans un sourire empli de reconnaissance. Merci. Merci à tous. Sans vous je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui.

Une petite icône apparut alors, indiquant qu'Iria se manifestait.

Les membres en présence se concertèrent du regard et Quatre ouvrit la communication.

Iria vit le visage du jeune leader apparaître sur son écran, lui souriant doucement. La princesse ne rendit de son geste qu'une pâle copie.

-Qui a-t-il ? fit-il alors, son sourire à présent totalement absent.

-Désolé de jouer les troubles fêtes, mais la trêve est terminée.

Au même instant, la porte de la salle de repos s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Hey les jeunes, on a un problème !

Howard se stoppa en rencontrant les expressions assombries des pilotes.

-Je passe sur le grand écran, déclara Trowa.

Iria apparut alors, entourée de Dave, Azim et Dorothy, plus bas dans un coin de l'écran, une fenêtre laissait apparaître Heero et Relena.

-Les épyons terros reprennent de l'activité. Selon Lady Une, ils projettent de frapper en force le centre névralgique des Sphères Unifiées sur Terre.

-Ça y est, ils montrent leur vrai visage.

-Oui. Ils planifieraient un coup d'état pour prendre le pouvoir.

-Il y a un déplacement massif de troupe du côté de Glimmer, confirma alors Howard, Sally vient de me contacter.

-Comment ! S'exclama le comte, ils ne pensent pas sérieusement à déclarer un conflit dans la mégapole !

-Là est tout le problème… reprit la princesse régnante. Le fait est que la situation géopolitique s'est complètement métamorphosée en l'espace de deux jours. Bien que la bataille de Sank ait été largement étouffée, le peu que les citoyens ont vu, ajouté à l'intervention de Relena, a totalement ébranlé leur crédibilité. Et ils en sont maintenant réduits à des extrêmes pour reprendre le contrôle… A tel point qu'à l'heure actuelle, vingt six pays se sont déjà rangés officiellement aux côtés de Sank… officieusement, ils adhèrent pratiquement tous au mouvement de résistance. Seulement toutes ces nations n'ont aucun moyen de s'opposer à la puissance destructrice des Epyons Terros, de part l'engagement pacifique que le royaume de Sank lui-même a prôné. C'est la raison pour laquelle le président des Sphères Unifiées me demande de mettre à disposition la puissance militaire qui s'est battue sur les terres du royaume…

-Tient, le voilà qui retourne sa veste…

-Et quelle a été ta réponse ? reprit Quatre, invitant silencieusement son ami natté à s'apaiser.

La princesse secoua la tête.

-Je ne me suis pas encore prononcé. C'est à Sally qu'il s'est adressé. Officiellement, pour ma sécurité j'ai été évacué et je n'ai plus aucun contact avec la capitale. Mais il est temps pour la princesse de Sank de reprendre ses fonctions. Je voulais d'abords en parler à Relena plus personnellement et à vous tous qui avez un rôle dans ce conflit au moins aussi important que le mien.

-Iria… pardonne-moi de t'avoir mise dans une situation aussi délicate, mais je ne pourrais pas t'aider dans cette bataille…

La jeune fille sourit à son amie.

-Je sais. L'important pour moi c'est de savoir que tu vas bien. Pour le reste, je m'en occupe. N'oublie pas la promesse que je t'ai faite… d'autant plus… sourit doucement la princesse alors que ses yeux se teintaient d'une lueur passionnée, j'aime ce pour quoi je me bats, et j'ai compris à présent comment mener cette lutte tout en me respectant, regarda-t-elle Quatre alors qu'il prenait une jolie teinte écrevisse. Mène ton propre combat, à ta manière, se tourna-t-elle de nouveau vers Relena, et surtout, quoi que tu fasses, prends ton temps.

-Je… merci… souffla alors la jeune fille, émue.

-En fait je voulais te demander un service, sourit-elle. J'aimerais savoir comment tu réagiras face à la demande des Nations.

L'ex-ministre sourit avec affection à son amie alors que son regard se teintait de gratitude.

-Ne prend pas mes paroles comme du pain béni. Tu connais certainement mieux que moi le contexte actuel.

-J'en appelle à ta sensibilité, et je sais qu'elle ne s'est pas altérée.

-Allez-y mademoiselle Relena, nous brûlons tous ici de connaître votre avis sur la question.

La jeune fille parcourut du regard les membres en présence et constata qu'ils semblaient effectivement tous l'attendre.

Elle inspira alors un peu plus profondément, son regard se fit vague un court instant avant que Heero ne la sente gagner en prestance.

-Le royaume de Sank a été le premier pays à prôner un pacifisme radical, mais c'est une volonté commune, de toutes les nations de la Terre et des Colonies qui a permis de faire de ce que certains considéraient comme « utopie » une réalité. Cependant, nombreux sont ceux qui considèrent cette politique comme une hérésie, préférant la restauration d'un pouvoir traditionnel, basé sur les notions d'inégalité et d'autorité. Il a dû apparaître aisé aux Epyons Terros de prendre le pouvoir. Seulement ce qu'ils ont omis de prendre en considération, c'est que le pacifisme, bien au-delà d'un courant politique est une façon d'être, une volonté qui vient du cœur de chaque Homme. Le fait est, qu'étant donné leur engagement pacifique, ces citoyens n'ont d'autres choix que de se soumettre face à la domination écrasante des Epyons Terros… et ceux qui ont le malheur de s'y opposer se trouvent exposés à une mort certaine… je ne suis pas sans savoir que plus d'une quarantaine de politiciens ont été porté disparus… des membres de la liste Teddy Bear dernièrement…

Des regards plus ou moins surpris s'échangèrent, mais le mouvement de dissipation disparut presque aussitôt et elle poursuivit :

Il est inacceptable que des vies soient ainsi sacrifiées. C'est la raison pour laquelle il faut donner aux citoyens du monde les moyens de se défendre. S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise aux cours de ces derniers mois, c'est qu'il est malheureusement, encore parfois nécessaire d'utiliser des armes… vous, pilotes de Gundams m'avez fait comprendre une chose essentielle. Par votre façon de vous battre, j'ai réalisé que le problème ne résidait pas dans la puissance des armes mais dans l'usage que l'on en faisait. Après tout, nous nous battons aussi toi et moi, s'adressa-t-elle à Iria, nous poursuivons le même but que ces « soldats », sauf que nous n'usons pas des mêmes armes… Le problème, c'est que la voie militaire offre un immense pouvoir, et une responsabilité trop importante pour la plupart des Hommes… Tuer n'est en aucun cas un droit.

La jeune fille marqua une pause qui fut accueillit par un silence respectueux. Mais n'y prêtant qu'une attention relative, elle termina :

-Je pense qu'il faut apporter tout le soutien qu'il est possible aux Sphères Unifiées, l'action du président marque sa volonté de réparer ses erreurs passées, et je suis persuadée que les autres membres du gouvernement le suivent dans cette même voie… d'autant plus que les citoyens ont depuis le début manifesté leur volonté de maintenir un régime pacifiste… Les Hommes qui se sont battus pour Sank ont amplement prouvé qu'ils savaient faire une juste distinction entre destruction et préservation… ils sauront pardonner la politique collaborationniste des Sphères Unifiées et lutter pour leur véritable objectif.

Les pilotes la fixèrent, muet.

-Je… n'aurais pas dit mieux, souffla alors Quatre à mi-chemin entre la joie et l'admiration.

-Et bien… il semblerait que notre petite princesse se soit requinquée !

-J'ai juste dis ce que je pensais…

-Oui et ton analyse était très juste. Tu as beaucoup changé Relena.

La jeune fille plongea un instant ses yeux dans le regard olivacé de Trowa. Elle y aurait presque vu une douce admiration.

-Cela fait longtemps que j'y pense… mais avec les derniers évènements j'ai eu le temps de me remettre en question… et surtout, j'ai énormément appris à vos côtés, fit-elle dans un sourire respectueux avant de se tourner vers son amie. Ma réponse te satisfait-elle ?

-Bien plus que je ne l'aurais espéré, répondit-elle avec affection.

-Une chose qu'il ne faut pas oublier, intervint alors Heero, c'est que le principal problème ne réside pas ici. On peut considérer la guerre sur Terre comme définitivement perdue pour les Epyons terros.

Les pilotes acquieçèrent silencieusement.

-Notre rôle ici est de limiter les pertes humaines, expliqua alors Quatre face aux regards étonnés de certains.

-Mais le principal problème réside dans l'espace… poursuivit le natté.

-Il ne faut pas laisser aux Epyons Terros la possibilité de reproduire la même situation que durant la Grande Guerre, fit Heero, terminant sa réflexion.

-C'est déjà ce qu'il est en passe de se produire. Cela va bientôt faire deux jours que nous n'avons plus aucun contact avec l'espace… ils ont prit les Colonies en otage… le fait est que la résistance est particulièrement importante là haut… nous l'avons constaté par nous-même, fit-il en adressant un regard à Lucrezia, et c'était avant les récents évènements… qui sait les méthodes qu'ils vont employer pour mater la rébellion…

-On ne peut pas abandonner les Colonies ! s'écria soudain Duo alors que son poing s'abattait sur la table.

Certains, surpris, sursautèrent à une réaction aussi vive du jeune pilote réputé pour sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Un lourd silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que Quatre vienne poser une main apaisante qui enserra l'épaule du natté au visage dissimulé, les poings serrés.

-Non, on ne les abandonnera pas.

-Je dois retourner sur L2, souffla-t-il alors qu'il se redressait, une lueur de déterminisme inquiétante dans le regard, de cette teinte issue du mélange des sentiments les plus intenses.

-Je viens avec toi, déclara aussitôt Relena.

-Moi aussi.

Le petit blond fixa un instant ses trois amis unis dans un même élan.

-Très bien. Nous autre, nous nous occuperons de Glimmer. Cependant il serait préférable que vous partiez au plus vite. Car aussitôt que nous aurons engagé la bataille, lorsqu'ils noteront l'absence du Deathscythe, ils soupçonneront un départ pour l'espace. D'autant plus que nous ignorons si le Shelong va intervenir ou pas…

-Le spatioport le plus proche est celui de Newport City, mais il ne dispose pas d'appareils de transport de marchandise… remarqua Iria.

-La base de Singapour.

Tous redressèrent la tête pour fixer le grand brun qui venait de parler. Ce lieu était synonyme de bien des douleurs pour les anciens pilotes de la vengeance. [7]

A la fin de la Grande Guerre, ce spatioport, anciennement propriété d'Oz, était devenu la plaque tournante du commerce entre l'Asie et les Colonies.

-C'est là bas que vous aurez le plus de chance de passer inaperçu, termina-t-il alors.

-Alors nous irons de l'avant.

Relena sursauta et fixa le jeune homme à ses côtés.

-Heero… c'est de la folie ! Il a quelques heures à peine tu n'étais même pas capable de tenir sur tes jambes !

-Duo ne pourra pas gérer la sécurité des Gundams et s'emparer d'un transporteur sans se faire remarquer à lui tout seul.

-Comment ! On sous estime mes capacités ! sourit le natté. Mais face à l'expression des plus sérieuses de son ami, il cessa de plaisanter. Heero, les Gundams sont une chose, mais vos vies en sont une autre. Penses-tu réellement être capable de mener une mission à bien tout en veillant sur Relena ?

Les deux pilotes se fixèrent silencieusement pendant quelques secondes.

-Non. A l'heure actuelle, c'est plutôt elle qui doit prendre soin de moi… fit-il avec amertume.

-Heero…

-Duo a raison, intervint alors Millardo, il faut protéger Relena… et te préserver.

Le jeune homme surpris haussa presque un sourcil face à sa réplique.

-Le Wing Zéro ne nous sera d'aucune utilité sans son pilote… et tu as la vie de ma sœur entre tes mains. Vous n'êtes pas encore rétablis vous deux, alors laissez-nous gérer tout ça, pensez à vous reposez tant que cela est encore possible. Je partirais avec Duo et je rejoindrais Glimmer une fois votre départ pour l'espace. Si tu veux bien de mon aide bien sûr, fit-il en se tournant vers le concerné.

Le natté le fixa un instant. Il venait de faire la morale à Heero… à son tour de se montrer raisonnable…

-C'est d'accord. On lève le camp dans trente minutes.

-Je les conduirais à Singapour, intervint alors Azim, vous pouvez compter sur moi pour prendre soin de la Princesse et de son ami.

-C'est entendu, je vous ferais signe le moment venu, sourit doucement Quatre, remerciant son ami Maganac. Iria, fit-il alors en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

-Je sais, l'interrompit-elle dans un regard affectueux. Je pars pour Newport City sur-le-champ. Je vais tout faire pour éviter que ce conflit ne dégénère en catastrophe. Combien de temps reste-t-il d'après vous ?

-Moins de douze heures, hâtez-vous jeune fille, l'informa Howard.

-Sois prudente, reprit le petit blond.

-Promis, lui sourit-elle faiblement.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je ne serais jamais loin.

-Je te fais confiance Dorothy. Aller, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! Bonne chance !

-A vous aussi.

Tout l'équipage se consacra à la tâche et vingt minutes plus tard, alors que le Damoclès faisait route vers la capitale de Sank, le Deathscythe et le Wing Zéro s'immobilisaient sur le pont. Après les dernières recommandations, le Wing prit son envol, le temps de passer en mode bird. Le Gundam aux allures de grand oiseau blanc repassa au-dessus du navire et saisit le Deathscythe.

-Tout va bien ?

-Ça roule.

Millardo haussa un sourcil au ton employé par le jeune homme et coupa la communication. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude du joyeux pilote de se montrer aussi froid. Duo n'appréciait que modérément qu'il se soit joint à lui apparemment…

En moins d'une demi-heure, ils avaient gagné les terres du royaume pacifiste. Ils entraperçurent Maizer et Sylvia qui s'étaient chargés de leur mettre un transporteur à disposition. C'était l'effervescence sur la base de Newport, Iria n'avait pas perdu une seconde et les milliers de Résistants s'activaient à présent pour la prochaine bataille. Les pilotes s'éclipsèrent rapidement, d'autant plus qu'étant donné l'état de guerre, ils se voyaient obligé d'effectuer un détour sur leur trajet initial.

Duo avait prit les commandes et n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis le décollage. Millardo revint de la soute pour constater que le natté n'avait pas bougé, fixé qu'il était sur la mer de nuage qui se déversait sous leurs yeux. L'état de tension du pilote était tel qu'il en était presque palpable. Cela ne pouvait plus durer ainsi.

-Tu veux que je te remplace ?

-Non ça ira, rétorqua-t-il, s'efforçant de rester poli.

Millardo l'agaçait à être sur son dos toutes les cinq minutes. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui avec qui il fasse équipe ? Le jeune pilote aurait presque juré qu'il tenait vraiment à le pousser à bout lorsqu'il le vit venir s'adosser au poste de commandes, les bras croisés, lui faisant face.

-Duo, je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait, mais il va falloir que tu laisses ça de côté et que l'on travaille ensemble si nous voulons espérer mener cette mission à bien.

Le natté releva la tête et fixa le prince, impénétrable.

Le comte soutint son regard, mais sans la moindre agressivité, il manifestait seulement la volonté de comprendre.

Tout le monde avait vu que Duo était ressorti particulièrement affecté de leur dernière bataille. Mais maintenant que Heero et Relena se trouvaient hors de danger, Millardo ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait vu le pilote s'assombrir d'heure en heure depuis leur départ.

-C'est rien, lâcha-t-il, je serais opérationnel le moment venu.

Le comte le fixa un instant avant de se redresser.

-Très bien, je te fais confiance.

-Je ne permettrais pas que cette mission tourne mal fit-il alors sombrement, immobilisant le pilote qui s'apprêtait à partir.

A nouveau, les deux hommes se jaugèrent. Et l'évidence s'imposa soudain à Millardo.

-Tu as quelqu'un d'important pour toi qui vit dans l'espace.

-Oui, et la dernière fois qu'elle s'est engagée aux côtés des pilotes de Gundams, tu l'as mené devant les portes de l'outre monde, ajouta-t-il d'un ton acide, les yeux, bien malgré lui, obscurcis de colère.

Millardo mit une fraction de seconde à comprendre la signification de ce regard courroucé.

-Mon dieu… alors celle qui a volé les plans du Libra c'était… songea-t-il tout haut, trop surpris.[8]

Mais l'attitude à mesure agressive du pilote le fit se taire aussitôt.

-Si Heero n'avait pas été là c'est moi qui serait allé sur ce maudit vaisseau te tuer de mes propres mains. Comment as-tu pu lancer une telle puissance de feu contre quelqu'un qui n'avait aucun moyen de défense !

L'ancien dirigeant du Lotus Blanc garda un instant le silence, respectant le mépris et la colère qui transparaissaient à travers ses yeux à l'éclat meurtrier.

-La guerre que j'avais engagée n'autorisait pas de demi-mesures. Pas plus dans l'esprit de Dorothy que dans celui des autres.

Duo le fixa, suspicieux et il poursuivit :

-Tu te méprends sur mes intentions. J'aurais fait mon possible pour la sauver si j'avais été au commandement. Trop rares sont les personnes qui savent faire preuve d'un tel courage. Mais le contexte ne me laissait pas beaucoup d'alternatives.

-Ouais « Une guerre pour mettre fin à toutes les guerres », je suis au courant. Soigner le mal par le mal ça n'a jamais été mon truc, ce sont toujours les moins concernés qui finissent par y passer.

-Qui t'as dit que j'adhérais à cette théorie ?

Les traits du jeune pilote se détendirent légèrement sous l'effet de l'étonnement.

-Faire l'inverse de ce que l'on pense n'est pas monnaie courante.

-Il y a des circonstances qui ne laissent pas d'autres choix.

Le silence reprit ses droits pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que le visage de Duo se détende dans un geste apaisant.

-De toute manière je t'ai jamais compris, alors ça ne va pas commencer aujourd'hui.

-Je ferais tout mon possible pour t'aider. Je ne te demande pas de croire en ma parole, mais saches que je n'ai toujours eu qu'un seul et même objectif : La Paix.

-Je le sais.

Cette déclaration eut l'effet d'une profonde sensation de soulagement et un sourire rassuré accueillit l'aveu. D'un hochement de tête il remercia le Dieu de la mort de lui avoir accordé sa rédemption.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûr que cette jeune fille s'en sort très bien. Elle ne semble pas manquer de ressources.

-… là n'est pas le problème… murmura le pilote, le visage rongé par une inquiétude vivace.

Iria était partie précipitamment de l'Hespéros, laissant dans la demeure une atmosphère tendue qui persista au déjeuner, même Kissa sembla percevoir la gravité du moment et se fit silencieuse. Heero et Relena furent néanmoins sommés de monter se reposer dès la fin du repas.

Relena accompagna le jeune homme épuisé par cette matinée qui avait été au-delà de ses capacités. Mais l'évolution de la situation ne leur avait de toute manière pas vraiment laissée le choix.

La princesse tira les rideaux au-dessus des voilures, enchevêtrement de rouge et de blanc. La pièce s'assombrit aussitôt, offrant une luminosité moins agressive que le revêtement extérieur à l'éclat scintillant.

La jeune fille se retourna alors pour le voir sur le rebord du lit, cherchant à atteindre ses chaussures sans réveiller de douleur aiguë. Elle s'avança aussitôt et, d'un geste apaisant l'invita à la laisser faire. Le pilote sourit imperceptiblement à la princesse accroupie et obtempéra.

Relena l'aida avec délicatesse à se dévêtir du nécessaire. Mais alors qu'elle dégageait la couette, une main la retint.

-Tu as besoin de te reposer toi aussi.

-Non c'est bon, je voudrais faire quelques recherches avant de partir.

-Relena, ça va aller, fit-il, agrémentant ses mots appuyés d'un regard assuré.

-Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, excuse-moi.

Un faible sourire accueillit sa réplique.

-Ce n'est pas moi ici qui me fais du souci.

-Heero… et si j'avais prise la mauvaise décision en décidant de réapparaître ! Les enjeux sont tellement importants ! Pour des milliards d'Hommes… pour moi… et… et pour nous… termina-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

-Je sais. Mais n'oublie pas, fit-il alors qu'il glissait une main contre sa nuque, se rapprochant jusqu'à sentir contre son corps la chaleur de la jeune princesse.

Les deux êtres s'immobilisèrent et le regard sans équivoque du pilote se joignit à un souffle presque inaudible :

-Quoi qu'il advienne.

La jeune fille frissonna à ce vent tiède, murmure d'un espoir sur lequel elle se laissa porter sans plus hésiter.

[1] : C'est le terme utilisé en équitation, on parle de couple cavalier/cheval. 

[2] : Vous avez vraiment besoin d'exemples ? 

[3] : Même si j'adhère à cette façon de se comporter, ce n'est pas de moi, mais de Monty Roberts, un grand maître en matière de dressage. 

[4] : Les Sweepers sont une organisation dont font partie le Professeur G (mentor de Duo) et Howard. Ils œuvrent, comme depuis toujours, pour la résistance. 

[5] : Russell (1961) propose une classification en fonction de la gravité du traumatisme crânien, basée sur la durée de l'amnésie post-traumatique (APT) : Ainsi il y aurait trois stades : Bénin (Kiwi a testé pour vous ), modéré et grave. Mais cette classification reste arbitraire, un trauma peu évoluer sur des années et personne ne connaît les véritables séquelles. 

[6] : Souvenez-vous ce que donne un Quatre lorsqu'il perd les pédales… comme avec le Système Zéro à la fin de la première saison.

[7] : Euh… je rappelle tout de même, qu'à la base, les cinq pilotes de Gundams avaient été envoyés sur Terre dans le simple but de venger les Colonies, c'étaient des terroristes… 

[8] : Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu la saison deux, je précise que Hilde est allée voler les plans du Libra, le vaisseau de guerre du Lotus Blanc, et ce, afin de les remettre aux pilotes de Gundams. Mais le fait est que ça a mal tourné pour elle au moment où elle a voulu s'échapper et rejoindre le Peacemillon… C'était Dorothy aux commandements du Lotus Blanc, et il s'en ai fallu de peu pour qu'elle ait la peau d'Hilde. 

Note traditionnelle : Kiwi contenteuh d'avoir fini. L'était laborieux pour moi ce chapitre… y manquait d'action pour le pitit cœur palpitant de l'oiseau à long bec que je suis... Mais n'ayez crainte, petits lecteurs recroquevillés au creux de la paume du terrible Dieu des fruits, je saurais mener cette mission… euh fic pardon à terme !

Temps écoulé durant ce chapitre : Euh… encore une seule journée.

Chapitre commencé le 15/04/2004, terminé le 18/05/04.


	19. Chap 18 : Cette nuit je serais avec toi

Réédité le 12/11/2009

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, en revanche les persos que j'ai créé et l'histoire sont ma propriété.

CETTE NUIT JE SERAIS AVEC TOI

De faibles sanglots, soubresauts d'un mal inavouable, secouèrent son être tourmenté.

Le jeune homme cilla, alerté par un douloureux murmure. Ses bras cherchèrent instinctivement la présence rassurante de la princesse lorsqu'il se crispa, réalisant soudain que Relena n'était pas là. Sa vision s'éclaircit aussitôt, lui révélant un corps recroquevillé à l'autre bout du lit. Il l'appela doucement, mais sachant pertinemment que cela n'aurait aucun effet, se redressa en même temps. Le pilote se pencha au-dessus du corps ramassé pour la voir, serrant nerveusement la couette contre son cœur alors que des larmes presque silencieuses s'écoulaient à flot de ses paupières pourtant closes. Le cœur d'Heero se serra et sans plus attendre, il s'abaissa vers elle. Ignorant la douleur du mouvement, il l'enserra doucement alors qu'il déposait de tendres baisers sur son visage figé par l'humidité. Ses pleurs s'atténuèrent à mesure qu'il la tournait progressivement contre lui. La jeune fille à son contact, se logea spontanément contre son cou. Elle tressaillit soudain et de nouveaux sanglots la saisirent lorsqu'elle souffla son nom dans une plainte désespérée :

-Heero…

-Je suis là… murmura-t-il alors qu'il laissait reposer ses lèvres contre ses paupières, asséchant l'origine visible de ses tourments.

Quel que soit le cauchemar qui l'avait envahie, il était temps qu'elle en ressorte, sa souffrance n'était que trop éloquente pour le pilote. Il fallait qu'il la réveille.

Il continua à l'embrasser tout en parcourant doucement son corps dans une caresse, tendre appel vers le réel.

-Relena, réveille-toi, ce n'est qu'un rêve, tu n'as rien à craindre… tout va bien.

La princesse se tendit insensiblement et ouvrit finalement les yeux, son éveil accueillit par les lèvres humides de Heero contre sa peau… Humides ?

L'instant de flottement se volatilisa au profit d'un vent de panique lorsqu'elle réalisa dans quel état elle se trouvait. Mais le pilote contint son sursaut et sa voix douce et basse l'apaisa aussitôt. La jeune fille, encore choquée par son rêve n'eut pas la force de dissimuler sa peine, laissant ses larmes s'écouler librement alors qu'elle abandonnait toute résistance.

Le jeune homme se contenta de la serrer contre lui, comprenant que pour le moment c'était de sa présence qu'elle avait besoin.

De longues minutes passèrent, semblant suspendre le temps de cette fin d'après midi d'un automne mourrant. Les sanglots de la princesse s'apaisèrent finalement et Heero attendit patiemment son accord pour intervenir, ce qu'elle fit en quittant sa nuque rassurante pour relever ses yeux embrumés.

Le jeune homme accueillit son regard apeuré en s'efforçant à rester assuré. Il lui sourit faiblement alors qu'une de ses mains se perdait dans ses longs cheveux châtains. Heero n'eut pas besoin de mots pour exprimer sa volonté, et la princesse accéda à sa demande respectueuse. Il ne l'obligeait à rien, jamais.

Elle inspira un peu plus profondément et se lança, encore hésitante :

-Mère… j'ai vu maman et Pagan… j'ai… hoqueta-t-elle alors que les images défilaient de nouveau dans son esprit.

Le pilote, préoccupé, l'effleura dans un geste inquiet, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit happé par son regard torturé.

-J'ai vu Onze tuer Pagan… puis maman… il l'a battu à mort… et Pagan sa tête elle avait… elle… mon dieu ! fut-elle incapable de continuer alors qu'elle s'effondrait dans les bras d'Heero. Il resserra aussitôt son étreinte dans un geste mêlé de sentiments contradictoires. De l'amour et de la tristesse… mais aussi de la colère et de l'amertume… Onze le lui payerait. Mais le jeune homme se ressaisit. Se laisser aller à de telles pensées n'était vraiment pas nécessaire pour le moment. Il lui fallait trouver des paroles rassurantes… mais que pouvait-il lui promettre ? Que pouvait-il faire contre ça ? Il se trouvait tellement impuissant à cet instant… lui qui était réduit à rester allongé dans un lit…

-Je ne crois pas qu'il leur ait fait quoique ce soit. Ces otages-là sont bien trop précieux pour être sacrifiés. Ils sont encore en vie. Et nous ferons tout pour les retrouver, je t'en donne ma parole.

Relena releva la tête à ses paroles pleines de bon sens. Il était évident que vivant ils leur seraient beaucoup plus utiles… mais elle savait ce dont Onze était capable… alors qui sait ce que ses hommes de mains pouvaient faire ?

-Ma mère ne mérite pas de subir ça… elle est tellement douce et généreuse… elle a toujours su pardonner aux autres. Jamais je n'ai vu la haine envahir son regard. Et pourtant… elle aurait pu de nombreuses fois se laisser aller à la colère…

Le pilote sourit faiblement au regard de la princesse, un instant perdu dans le passé.

-Cela prouve que c'est quelqu'un de très fort. Et puis elle n'est pas seule. Pagan est un homme surprenant.

-Oui, se détendit-elle sensiblement à sa remarque, il est plein de ressources. J'ai toujours pu compter sur lui.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que le regard vague de la jeune fille s'illumine d'un nouvel élan. Elle essuya ses dernières larmes et plongea ses yeux d'océan dans les cieux ténébreux du pilote.

-Tu as raison. Je dois garder espoir. Je ne dois pas me laisser submerger par mes angoisses. Je ne referais pas deux fois la même erreur.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard empli d'affection.

-J'ai toute confiance en toi, souffla-t-il alors qu'il déposait un baiser délicat sur son front.

Relena ferma les yeux, appréciant son toucher. Et elle glissa un bras par-dessus sa taille fine, l'enserrant à son tour.

-Merci d'être là… si tu savais comme c'est important pour moi.

-Pour moi aussi.

Mais leur douce intimité fut trop rapidement interrompue par Anna qui fit retentir sa voix alors qu'elle venait de frapper discrètement à la porte.

-Heero, Relena ?

-Oui, répondit la jeune fille, qui y a-t-il ?

-C'est l'heure d'y aller. Azim vous attend.

-Très bien, nous arrivons, déclara-t-elle la voix lointaine. Loin de cette réalité qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir suspendre encore, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant.

Le silence retomba, lourd des conséquences à venir de cet appel. Le couple se perdit dans le regard l'un de l'autre, s'encourageant mutuellement par un baiser sincère et aimant. Ils étaient ensemble maintenant. Plus jamais ils ne seraient seuls à affronter leurs ennemis. Et c'était l'essentiel pour eux à présent.

Leur volonté d'y croire encore.

* * *

Duo, en tant qu'as de l'infiltration s'occupa d'effacer toute trace d'infraction sur la base de Singapour pendant que Millardo se chargeait des appareils subtilisés.

Le jeune pilote de Gundam, fidèle à sa réputation travailla avec efficacité, et en moins de trois heures, l'opération était bouclée alors que Heero et Relena transitaient vers l'Asie.

Les deux hommes n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps, l'avion supersonique qui avait été mis à disposition d'Azim avala les 10 000 km qui les séparaient de leur point de chute en quelques heures. L'appareil atterrit dans la nuit tropicale comme transporteur à destination du Japon. Il ne faisait ici qu'une escale afin de réceptionner de la marchandise. Le temps leur était compté.

Mais rien n'avait été laissé au hasard par les deux pilotes de Gundam, et aussitôt que la soute s'ouvrit, un cortège de colis défila alors qu'un homme en blousse bleu, une casquette noire fichée sur la tête, se détachait de la procession pour se diriger vers le poste de commande.

Un clin d'œil à Azim et le Maganac fit signe à ses passagers de se montrer. Heero et Relena apparurent alors de l'obscurité, habilement dissimulés. Duo s'attarda un instant sur son ami. Un imperceptible recourbement de lèvres détendit son visage professionnel avant qu'il ne leur fasse signe de les suivre.

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Notre navette part dans dix minutes. Merci Azim.

-Hey Duo ! l'interpella-t-il avant qu'il ne disparaisse, c'est quoi toute cette marchandise ?

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire.

-Ça aurait été trop lourd pour notre navette. Je compte sur toi pour en faire bon usage !

Et après un signe de main pour ultime explication, le petit groupe disparu, avalé par les couloirs assombris de la gigantesque base.

Les pistes réservées aux appareils terrestres et celles pour les spatiaux se trouvaient diamétralement opposées, et c'est d'un pas rapide et assuré que Duo les conduisit dans le dédale de halls et de passerelles qui reliaient les différents secteurs, une main posée nonchalamment contre sa hanche, prête à saisir son arme et toujours un œil sur ses deux protégés qui le talonnaient. Il fut rassuré de voir Heero se comporter en garde du corps avec la princesse, une main entourant la taille de la jeune fille dissimulée sous un voile, il était aux aguets, attentif à son environnement alors que son visage reflétait l'image même de l'impassibilité. Son ami était concentré sur sa mission. Et c'était plutôt bon signe.

Par chance, l'aéroport était relativement désert à cette heure avancée de la nuit et c'est sans encombres qu'ils arrivèrent à bord de la navette, alors que Millardo aux commandes recevait l'ordre de rejoindre la piste de décollage.

-Heero avec moi, Relena attache-toi, Millardo, traîne pas où tu vas rater Azim ! ordonna le natté alors qu'il prenait place au poste que lui cédait le prince.

-J'y vais, soyez prudent.

Le comte s'attarda néanmoins un instant sur sa sœur qui s'attachait docilement. La jeune fille en le voyant s'arrêter releva aussitôt la tête pour se trouver happée par ses yeux princiers. Le pilote esquissa un sourire et effleura d'un large geste de main le crâne de sa protégée. La princesse lui rendit son sourire.

-Sois sage, petite sœur, lâcha-t-il avant de s'élancer vers la porte ouverte alors que l'appareil s'ébranlait.

-Toi aussi ! lui adressa-t-elle alors que sa silhouette s'effaçait, un dernier éclair argent marquant sa disparition avant que le sas ne se referme.

-Heero tu te sens de m'assister ? demanda le pilote à la natte alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à la princesse tout en pianotant sur son tableau de commandes.

-Je suis prêt.

-Très bien, alors c'est parti ! s'exclama-t-il en jouant fébrilement de ses doigts sur ses manettes.

La navette prit son envol et le silence fut de rigueur pendant les 9 minutes décisives ou le rugissement de l'appareil en lutte contre la résistance de l'air supplanta toute parole.

Le silence s'abattit soudain en même temps que la violente accélération disparaissait, donnant un puissant à-coup aux passagers.

Heero laissa échapper un cri étouffé alors qu'il se penchait instinctivement vers l'avant.

-Heero !

-Hey vieux frère, ça va ? s'enquit Duo alors qu'il posait une main inquiète sur l'épaule de son ami.

-C'est rien. Ce sont juste quelques côtes douloureuses.

-Ouais, le genre de truc qui peut te perforer un poumon si tu fais pas gaffe, fit le natté, une moue préoccupée alors qu'il se tournait vers la princesse. Tu te sens comment Lena ?

-Je vais bien, merci Duo, lui sourit-elle faiblement alors que son regard se posait sur le jeune brun.

-Relena, ça va, la réprimanda-t-il doucement en voyant ses traits tirés. Ne t'inquiète pas, fit-il alors qu'il se détachait, se levant pour la rejoindre, je ne me permettrais pas de négliger ma santé alors que cela pourrait mettre ta vie en danger. Et c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait poser la question. Tu n'as pas l'habitude de ce type de navette.

-J'ai un peu mal au cœur, avoua-t-elle faiblement, je crois que je devrais m'allonger un moment…

-Je t'y conduis, souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son nez alors que ses mains habituées détachaient la jeune fille.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait compris ce qui venait de se passer, elle se retrouvait debout, solidement assuré par les bras d'Heero.

Un sourire amusé et attendri accueillit la mimique surprise de la princesse.

-Viens…

* * *

Heero revint quelques minutes plus tard, s'installant en silence aux côtés du jeune homme qui réglait les derniers paramètres du pilotage automatique pour les 400 000 km qu'ils avaient à parcourir jusqu'à L2 [1]

Duo pivota alors face à son ami, un sourire chaleureux en guise d'accueil. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire.

-Je vais voir comment se portent les Gundams et je reviens, déclara-t-il alors qu'il se relevait.

-C'est fait, le coupa alors Heero. Tout est en ordre.

Le natté s'immobilisa, qu'à moitié surpris.

-Je vois que certaines choses ne changeront jamais, lança-t-il, taquin.

Le jeune brun le fixa, impassible, mais Duo avait appris à le voir sourire, de l'intérieur.

-Ben merci ! s'étira-t-il de toute sa hauteur alors qu'il se découvrait de sa casquette, provoquant le déferlement d'une masse colorée et odorante.

-Mince… j'avais oublié… fit-il, l'air embarrassé alors que sa chevelure s'immobilisait, descendant de plusieurs centimètres au-dessous de ses reins.

Heero le fixa un instant. Il avait rarement eu l'occasion de voir son ami ainsi, mais cela lui faisait à chaque fois le même effet : ça le laissait béat. Duo n'aimait pas que l'on le voit avec ses cheveux détachés, sans doute une certaine pudeur… d'ailleurs qu'il le regarde ainsi semblait le mettre profondément mal à l'aise, _il rougirait presque…Duo qui rougit, _songea Heero, amusé.

-Quoi ! se défendit le concerné en voyant un sourire percer sur le visage de son ami.

-Tes cheveux détachés te vont très bien, répondit-il simplement, le fixant avec sincérité.

Le jeune homme restant un instant muet de stupéfaction, jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire, à mesure grandissant, remplace son étonnement.

-Merci. Ils représentent beaucoup pour moi. Mais les porter ainsi, c'est trop de souvenirs…

-Je comprends. Mais n'oublie pas ce qui te lie aujourd'hui au présent.

-Tu as changé Heero.

-Ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours m'a aidé à réaliser certaines choses. Mais certains passages… me manquent.

-Tu as perdu la mémoire ?

Le pilote acquiesça silencieusement.

-Bien, inspira Duo, je m'en doutais. Je vais faire mon possible pour t'éclairer, lui promit-il alors qui fouillait dans sa combinaison, cherchant un élastique.

Il trouva finalement l'objet désiré et s'assit face à son ami alors qu'il rassemblait ses cheveux.

-Je peux ?

Le jeune homme se figea, relevant spontanément la tête, interdit.

-Relena m'a appris…

-Heu ben oui je veux bien, merci.

Duo se mit de dos alors que son ami se relevait, prenant délicatement en main ses cheveux châtains. Il ne fut même pas étonné de la douceur de ses gestes et ferma les yeux de contentement.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

-Me fait plus jamais peur comme ça, souffla-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

-Je sais. Excuse-moi Duo. Je ne voulais pas te blesser… je ne voulais pas que tu te mêles de ça.

-Heero… tu le sais bien pourtant. Jamais je ne t'aurais laissé mettre ainsi ta vie en danger. Et si Onze ne nous avait pas pris en traître, c'est à moi que tu aurais eu à faire.

-Je sais que c'était égoïste de ma part de me comporter ainsi, mais ce que j'ai vu dans les yeux de Relena…

-Tiens à propos de Rel', il faut que je te dise quelque chose, fit-il d'une voix soudainement grave qui figea aussitôt son ami… Heero… Relena est enceinte.

Le jeune homme lâcha aussitôt sa tresse et manqua de tomber à la renverse, le souffle coupé.

-Que… quoi ! Mais… c'est impossible ! bafouilla-t-il complètement perdu alors que Duo faisait pivoter son siège, lui faisant face.

Le pilote, scotché par la nouvelle chercha désespérément une explication sur le visage de son ami. Et face à cette expression désemparée, Duo ne put résister plus longtemps et explosa de rire sous le regard encore hagard du concerné.

-Duo ! gronda-t-il, incapable de trouver ses mots. Non mais ça va pas !

-… pardon… de… m'être insinué dans votre vie privée, articula-t-il en essayant tant bien que mal de se calmer. Je… je vérifiais juste une théorie, fit-t-il en inspirant profondément. Heero, ne m'en veux pas, mais en fait c'est ce que j'ai voulu te dire pour t'arrêter lors de notre dernière bataille… mais j'ai pas osé… mais en voyant ta tête je me dis que j'aurais pas dû hésiter !

-Idiot… soupira-t-il alors. Il y a que toi pour avoir des idées pareilles.

-Je sais ouais ! Mais je n'ai rien à regretter puisque vous êtes là tous les deux, en vie et ensemble.

-Plus jamais je ne m'éloignerais de Relena.

-Content de te l'entendre dire !

Le silence retomba un instant, les deux hommes se fixant avec affection et complicité.

-En attendant, tu n'as plus qu'à recommencer ce que tu avais si bien débuté, déclara-t-il alors en offrant de nouveau sa longue crinière châtaigne.

Le jeune homme sourit faiblement et s'exécuta.

Duo sentit alors son ami se crisper à mesure que les secondes passaient. Il voulait parler, mais il avait encore du mal à extérioriser. Le natté avait passé plus de deux ans auprès du jeune homme, et il avait peu à peu appris à le connaître, enfin à l'appréhender aurait été plus exact jusqu'à peu encore. C'est en lui faisant doucement exorciser ses démons intérieurs qu'il avait gagné son amitié. Et encore aujourd'hui il sentait qu'il avait besoin de lui pour le faire. Il l'appelait à travers ses gestes tendus.

-De quoi te souviens-tu ? souffla-t-il alors qu'il fermait les yeux, sa tête basculant un peu plus en arrière.

Une autre chose qu'il avait apprise : Que Heero parlait mieux lorsqu'on ne le voyait pas. Leurs plus grandes conversations avaient toujours eu lieu dans la pénombre. C'était en quelque sorte un gage de sécurité pour le petit pilote qui avait été jusqu'ici malmené par la vie. Seule la nuit ne l'avait pas trahi… Faire confiance était quelque chose de relativement insolite pour lui. Et avoir son alliée l'obscurité à ses côtés l'aidait à mieux parler. Bien sûr maintenant c'était différent. Mais Duo savait néanmoins que cela lui faciliterait les choses.

-Je ne me rappelle presque pas de cette bataille… juste de ta voix qui me crie de ne pas faire ça… et de la mort de Relena.

Le pilote haussa un sourcil.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu es sorti du Wing en plein milieu du champ de bataille.

-C'est à ce moment là que je me suis fait tirer dessus, c'est ça ?

-C'est exact, tu t'en souviens ?

-Pas exactement, Relena m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé.

-C'est le Système Zéro. Et apparemment c'est cette dernière vision qui a réussi à te faire sortir de son emprise. Tu étais en état de choc lorsque tu as voulu quitter ton armure. Les soldats ennemis se sont précipités sur toi sitôt qu'ils t'ont vu. Tu n'avais aucune chance.

-Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ça… la première chose dont je me rappelle c'est de m'être réveillé aux côtés de Relena.

-Ça fait un sacré trou en effet…

-Duo… j'ai besoin de savoir… est ce que j'ai… qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Le Système Zéro… il a… a-t-il vraiment pris le dessus ? souffla-t-il avec peine alors qu'il relâchait le pilote, ayant terminé sa tresse.

Le jeune homme se retourna alors, relevant ses paupières pour faire face au regard affligé de son ami. Après un instant d'observation, ses yeux se plissèrent de détermination et il se pencha, posant une main sur le genou du pilote face à lui.

-Je vais être honnête avec toi Heero. Tu as eu le mauvais rôle dans cette histoire, mais ce que tu as fait a retourné la situation à notre avantage. Sans toi… on ne serait probablement pas là tous les deux. Oui, tu as tué. Mais la guerre est ainsi. Ce n'est qu'utopie que croire pouvoir gagner une bataille armée sans la moindre perte. Je sais que tu t'étais promis de ne plus jamais prendre la vie d'un autre. Mais ce n'était plus toi aux commandes. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

-Bien sûr que si ! haussa-t-il soudain la voix, vibrante de colère et de mépris. Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser prendre le dessus ! Comment ais-je pu… le laisser prendre la vie d'un autre soldat… encore de la chair à faire la guerre pour défendre les idées d'un haut placé qui se cache derrière la vie de ses subordonnés… Cela revient à tuer des innocents ! lança-t-il alors plus fort encore.

-Arrête ! s'emporta soudain le natté alors qu'il s'était redressé, le saisissant par les épaules, son visage à présent si proche qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle se confondre avec le sien.

Duo profita de l'effet de surprise, cette fois, il ne le laisserait pas s'enfermer.

-On a toujours la possibilité de choisir ! Toujours ! Se retrouver aux commandes d'une arme de destruction simplement parce que c'est arrivé, c'est méprisable ! Ce sont ces gens là qui sont capable de commettre les pires atrocités, se donnant bonne conscience en se disant simplement qu'ils n'ont fait qu'obéir aux ordres ! Combien de ces hommes là as-tu tués pour combien de Résistants sauvés ? Hein ? Des centaines à n'en pas douter ! Tu n'as pas l'air de réaliser, mais je te signale que tu as sauvé beaucoup de vies ce jour-là !

Le jeune homme, le souffle écourté par son cœur accéléré, marqua alors un instant de silence.

Heero le fixa, muet. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver et il l'avait ébranlé tout entier.

Duo releva finalement les yeux et ses traits se détendirent en voyant l'expression de son ami. Sa colère se dissipa au profit d'un regard affectif. Il releva alors une main qui se perdit dans la chevelure hirsute de son compagnon.

-Il ne faut pas regretter ce qu'il s'est passé. S'il y en a un qui doit se sentir responsable de tout ça, c'est Wufei et personne d'autre.

-Comment a-t-il réagi après mon… accident ?

-Sur le coup personne n'a rien remarqué… mais à la fin de la bataille, il a laissé s'exprimer sa peine avant de disparaître… Je lui en veux pour ce qu'il a fait, mais je m'inquiète pour lui…

-Relena a été très affecté par ce qu'il lui a dit... cependant jamais elle ne lui en a tenu rigueur… Je partage son avis. Il pensait bien faire en agissant ainsi.

-Sauf qu'il a bien faillit causer votre perte. Comment va Relena ?

Le jeune pilote soupira à cette question.

-Pas très bien. Son retour sur le devant de la scène l'inquiète…

-Tu crois qu'elle n'a pas vraiment envie d'y retourner ?

-C'est plus compliqué que ça… elle veut agir, aider les Résistants, vraiment… mais elle redoute toutes les conséquences postérieures à son retour… Je crois qu'elle vit ça comme un sacrifice…

-Tu m'étonnes, souffla Duo… elle a le choix entre continuer cette nouvelle vie qui s'offre à elle, sa véritable existence, sans conséquence pour des milliards d'autres, son simple bonheur à elle et à ceux qui lui sont proche. Elle a le choix entre ça… et retourner dans ce qu'elle considère à présent comme sa cage dorée… Parce que Relena est une Princesse dans le sens le plus profond du terme. Elle se sacrifierait s'il le fallait. Mais le fait est qu'elle s'est enfermée dans son rôle en oubliant qui elle était… jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne ses limites. Elle n'a alors pas trouvé d'autres solutions pour s'en sortir que de mourir. Si elle est ici aujourd'hui c'est de notre responsabilité. Attention, ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, prévint-il alors qu'il voyait son ami qui s'apprêtait à réagir, je suis le premier à être heureux qu'elle soit avec nous. J'ai beaucoup appris à ses côtés. Et elle t'a beaucoup apporté également.

Le jeune homme hocha silencieusement la tête.

-Tu penses qu'on devrait tout arrêter ?

-Je pense que l'on doit tout faire pour éviter de reproduire deux fois les mêmes erreurs. De mon point de vue, Relena est la seule capable de mettre un terme à ce conflit. Bien sûr Iria a son rôle à y jouer. Mais ce n'est pas Relena. Ce n'est pas la jeune fille partie de rien qui a su conduire toute l'humanité sur la voie pacifiste. Je n'ai jamais oublié son regard le jour où elle s'est mise en travers de ma ligne de mire. Jamais. Il y avait en elle toute cette passion de préserver la vie. Et de te préserver plus particulièrement [4] . Relena a en elle cette âme sincère et passionnée qui conduira les Hommes à aspirer à la paix. Seulement elle ne croit plus en la politique. Elle n'y arrivera pas seule. Elle a déjà parcouru bien trop de chemin en solitaire. Maintenant c'est à nous de l'aider.

-J'espère seulement que je serais à la hauteur…

Duo accueillit dans un tendre sourire la réplique de son ami.

-Heero, Lena a toujours cru en toi. Elle t'aime comme il est rare d'aimer quelqu'un. Comme tu es, entier et insaisissable, fit-il dans un doux regard. Alors n'ais craintes, jamais elle ne te demandera quoique ce soit qui soit au delà de tes capacités. Jamais elle ne te privera de ta liberté.

-Je sais… c'est aussi pour ça que je l'aime tellement… souffla-t-il un peu maladroitement. Mais moi ? Est-ce que je serais capable de l'aider comme elle l'attend ?

-Heero, au jour d'aujourd'hui elle ne te demande rien de plus que d'être auprès d'elle, ce qui, me semble-t-il, n'est sujet pas à discussion de ton côté, je me trompe ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça silencieusement.

-Alors Carpe Diem mon grand, fit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule du pilote. Vous vous aimez et vous voulez être ensemble, il n'y a aucun mal à ça. Ne t'enfonces pas dans des hypothèses hasardeuses quant à l'avenir, les choses seront se présenter d'elles-mêmes le moment venu. Vis l'instant présent, profite autant que tu le peux, on a qu'une seule existence et ce que tu vis aujourd'hui fait partie des meilleurs moments, alors laissez-vous un peu aller. Ais confiance en toi et tout se passera bien, termina-t-il dans un sourire serein.

-… Merci Duo, souffla-t-il, le regard sincère.

-Pas de quoi mon ami, l'accueillit-il dans un large sourire.

Et avant que Heero n'ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, il enchaîna :

-Dis-moi, et si on jetait un oeil à ces blessures de guerre ? Et après au dodo avec Rel' !

-Tu ferais une nurse redoutable Duo…

-Oui je sais ! J'ai des instructions précises à votre sujet et je compte bien prendre soin de vous, alors à l'infirmerie jeune homme ! l'invita-t-il à se relever alors qu'il s'abaissait pour se saisir d'un sac contenant toutes les fournitures dont Sally lui avait fait la liste.

* * *

« Glimmer a été totalement prise en otage par les Epyons Terros et toute communication avec la capitale s'avère impossible. Ça y est ! Les troupes de la Résistance pénètrent dans la citée, les Gundams en tête ! Souhaitons-leur bonne chance… eux seuls sont à même d'éviter un bain de sang… »

« Merci Dany, n'hésitez pas à nous prévenir de toute évolution. A présent, voyons le témoignage d'un citoyen, ancien soldat des Epyons Terros qui a combattu contre Sank, d'après lui, cette réaction extrême des Epyons Terros était à prévoir… »

-Ça y est, ça a commencé…

Duo se retourna pour voir apparaître Heero et Relena, les traits encore tirés par le sommeil.

-Oui. On a plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour les copains.

-On ne pourrait pas avoir une liaison satellite ? interrogea la princesse.

-Si, mais on risquerait de se faire repérer pas les Epyons Terros.

-Pourvu que tout se passe bien, soupira-t-elle, le visage tendu alors qu'elle s'asseyait à l'arrière du natté.

Heero effleura sa joue, l'invitant à s'apaiser. Elle releva alors son regard et lui offrit un sourire sincère. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'il soit ici.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, les Epyons Terros se sont creusés ici leur propre tombeau. Ils ne pourront rien contre les troupes résistantes et les citoyens.

Le combat était engagé depuis une vingtaine de minutes et les troupes menées par les Gundams progressaient sans peine dans la capitale. Et à mesure que chaque rue de la ville se voyait libérée, des citoyens en liesse se joignaient aux Résistants.

-Comment ça se passe de ton côté ?

-Rien à signaler, déclara Trowa en plongeant son regard dans celui de son ami.

Un court instant de silence marqua leur échange jusqu'à ce que Quatre fasse appel aux autres chefs d'unités.

-Millardo ? Noin ? Sally ?

A mesure que les visages qui apparaissaient répondaient à l'affirmative, les traits du jeune blond se tendaient. Un silence emprunt de respect et d'inquiétude accueillit l'expression préoccupée du jeune leader.

-Quels types d'armures avez-vous rencontrés ?

-Des MS.

-MS.

-Idem.

-… quelque chose se prépare… souffla le petit arabe à lui-même.

Mais il fut subitement sorti de sa méditation par le visage d'Howard qui surgit sur son écran de commande.

-Les Epyons Terros ! Ils quittent la Terre ! Ils s'en vont tous dans l'espace !

-Comment ! sursauta-t-il pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

-Un départ massif d'engins spatiaux vient d'avoir lieux depuis la base de Mexico et celle de Bangkok !

Un silence saisissant accueillit cette déclaration, marquant l'impuissance des pilotes de la Résistance.

-L'attaque de Glimmer était un leurre… lâcha Millardo, amer.

-Auquel nous étions forcés de répondre, rajouta Trowa d'une voix égale.

-Oui… nous ne pouvions pas faire autrement de toute manière. Si nous n'étions pas intervenus en force à Glimmer, ils auraient imposé leur puissance, cela ne fait aucun doute…

-C'est vrai Noin, tu as raison. Nous ne devons pas regretter nos choix. C'était la meilleure chose à faire… le fait est que l'avantage est à présent pour eux. Nous devons terminer cette bataille au plus vite et rejoindre l'espace. Le temps nous est compté !

Mais alors que le petit prince du désert allait s'élancer au devant de ses ennemis, une éclatante lumière jaune envahit son habitacle, faisant disparaître tous les visages de ses écrans de commande. Quatre se plaqua contre son siège et se crispa alors que le Système Zéro tentait d'envahir son esprit… mais pour quelle raison ? En aucun cas il ne se trouvait en situation de faiblesse alors pourquoi le Système s'imposait-il à lui de cette manière ? Et pourquoi son cœur venait-il ainsi de s'emballer sans raison apparente ? Quelque chose d'anormal se produisait… cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il sentait comme un malaise en lui… et voilà que le Système Zéro semblait s'y mettre lui aussi… il essayait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose… à cette simple évocation son ventre se noua d'angoisse et il n'attendit pas davantage, laissant le Système montrer la voie à son esprit.

Le jeune homme eut la respiration coupée à cette vision d'une réalité cruelle.

C'était la première fois qu'il visualisait ainsi un événement, la première fois que son empathie amplifiait les capacités du Système Zéro. L'apparition ne dura que quelques secondes, mais cela suffit à ce que son esprit s'imprègne de la violence de la scène.

-Quatre réponds-moi !

La voix autoritaire de Trowa lui donna le souffle vital et le pilote qui avait cessé de respirer, revint soudain à la réalité, gonflant ses poumons d'oxygène.

L'image du petit blond, qui avait disparu de leurs écrans revint brusquement, révélant un jeune homme flageolant et recroquevillé sur lui-même, dont le corps se relevait et s'abaissait dans des mouvements saccadés. Pendant quelques secondes seules la respiration de jeune leader troubla le silence inquiet des autres pilotes.

-Quatre… l'appela de nouveau son ami, d'une voix à présent douce et apaisante que peu pouvaient se vanter de se voir attribuer.

Le jeune homme accéda à sa demande et se redressa, révélant à Trowa l'étendue de sa blessure.

Le grand brun accueillit ce regard meurtri avec une inquiétude qui se dissimula difficilement derrière ses yeux devenus amandes. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu intervenir, Quatre prenait la parole.

-… Sally… il me faut ton Gundam… articula-t-il alors qu'il se détachait et annulait les commandes du Sandrock.

-Comment ! s'exclama la doctoresse.

-Il me faut un des Gundams que Relena a fait construire ! Sally le temps presse ! s'emporta alors le jeune arabe, haussant soudain sa voix qui chevrota aux dernières syllabes.

-Quatre, je crois que…

-Fais ce qu'il te demande, la coupa alors Trowa.

La Préventers se tourna vers le grand brun qui venait d'apparaître sur son écran, encore hésitante. Mais lorsqu'elle vit la détermination de Trowa, elle ne se questionna pas davantage. Il connaissait Quatre bien mieux qu'elle. Et jamais il n'aurait mis sa vie en danger. Il avait confiance en son ami, alors il ne fallait pas hésiter à faire de même.

-Très bien, ne bouge pas, j'arrive.

Le petit prince gratifia son compagnon d'un regard empli de reconnaissance.

-Tu la sauveras, souffla-t-il dans une promesse confiante.

-Jamais je ne permettrais qu'on lui fasse du mal, répliqua-t-il dans un faible sourire qui accueillit la complicité qui le liait à son ami.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée de la jeune femme. Quatre ne prit même pas le temps d'utiliser son filin et sauta hors de son armure. Son corps encore affaibli, il vacilla un instant en se réceptionnant. Mais il se redressa aussitôt, et malgré ses mouvements encore hésitants, s'élança vers l'appareil de Sally.

La doctoresse eut juste le temps de descendre pour le voir bondir dans son cockpit, apercevant furtivement ses yeux bleu étrangement brillant.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le jeune pilote pianota habillement sur son tableau de commandes et le Taurus blanc de Sank s'éleva dans les airs. Il resta quelques secondes en suspens, le temps de modifier sa structure. Dès que l'appareil eut pris son apparence de chasseur, Quatre poussa les réacteurs au maximum et le Gundam se volatilisa, rapidement absorbé par la lumière intense d'un soleil au Zénith.

Mais les Epyons Terros de Glimmer, malgré leur position de faiblesse, profitèrent de cet instant de flottement pour attaquer les Résistants.

-En positions ! ordonna le comte à ses troupes.

-En attaque ! On ne peut pas les laisser avancer, il y a les citoyens derrière-nous ! lança Noin alors qu'elle ripostait, engageant ses hommes à sa suite.

Trowa s'envola aussitôt vers le Sandrock et passa en position défensive, protégeant la dirigeante des Préventers.

-Sally ! Monte à bord du Sandrock !

-Quoi ! Mais je ne peux pas le piloter !

-Tu y seras en sécurité ! Dépêche-toi ! Les commandes du Gundam de Quatre sont similaires à celle du Taurus de Sank. Utilise-le de la même manière et il n'y aura aucun problème ! termina-t-il alors qu'il faisait volte face, parant l'attaque d'un Serpentarius.

-Très bien… bafouilla Sally, mal assurée, alors qu'elle saisissait les manettes de commande du Gundam de sable et de pierre.

-Vraiment toutes les troupes ? répéta la princesse face au vidéocom qui laissait apparaître le visage de Lady Une.

-Près de quatre cent vaisseaux sont en partance de la planète.

-Mon dieu… souffla-t-elle en recevant l'image satellite de la flotte ennemie qui quittait la Terre… une multitude de navettes qui formaient un quadrillage grisonnant devant le bleu éclatant de la planète.

-Où se dirigent-elles ? enchaîna alors Heero, prenant la suite de la jeune fille trop surprise.

-J'ai des trajectoires pour les cinq colonies principales. Mais le gros des unités semble se concentrer sur L2.

-Ils visent le sommet des Sphères Unifiées…

-Probablement Duo, ils auront juste le temps de se déployer avant la réunion.

-Mais ! Qu'est ce que ! bafouilla soudain Relena, coupant court à leur conversation alors qu'elle se figeait face à l'image satellite.

Les deux pilotes relevèrent aussitôt leurs regards sur l'écran de retransmission. Leurs visages s'assombrirent dans un même mouvement. Lady Une se retourna alors pour faire face au grand écran… et se figea à son tour.

-Tyler ! Donnez-moi la destination de ces missiles ! ordonna-t-elle avec répartie.

-Tout de suite Madame !

Le cœur de Relena s'emballa et elle crut que ses jambes allaient céder lorsque la voix du Préventers retentit comme sentence ultime.

-Le… le royaume de Sank Madame…

La jeune fille retint un hoquet alors que les larmes surgissaient de ses paupières qu'elle avait closes, tentant vainement d'endiguer le flot. Incapable de soutenir l'élan de souffrance qui venait de la saisir, elle s'effondra sur le siège qui, par chance se trouvait derrière elle.

-Relena… souffla Heero se désintéressant alors des écrans pour s'abaisser à sa hauteur, impuissant face à sa douleur.

-Le traître… une attaque déloyale sur le royaume pacifiste lorsque les Gundams ne sont plus là… belle vengeance pour lui… fit le jeune homme à la natte, amer et résonnant de colère.

Mais il s'apaisa aussitôt en voyant l'état de la princesse. Heero tentait de la faire sortir de son mutisme, mais elle paraissait dans un état second. Elle releva soudain la tête, révélant ses yeux à la teinte saisissante, d'une intensité cruellement profonde. Elle ne se figea qu'une fraction de seconde avant de s'effondrer contre le pilote, saisissant sa chemise de sa main crispée, tentant de concentrer dans ses phalanges toute sa peine et sa colère… mais en vain.

Heero la serra contre lui, trahissant par ses gestes le soutient de paroles silencieuses.

Duo et Lady Une restèrent un instant figés dans un silence respectueux face à la détresse de ces deux jeunes êtres.

La dirigeante des services de renseignement fut la première à quitter la contemplation du jeune couple, ne supportant pas de les voir ainsi. Elle tomba alors sur l'écran et trouva, l'espace d'un instant que c'était encore un coup du sort de mauvais goût… jusqu'à ce que…

-Att… Attendez ! bégaya-t-elle soudain alors que le satellite delta suivait la progression des missiles.

Duo fut le premier à réagir, se détournant prestement à l'appel de la jeune femme.

-Mais ! C'est un Taurus blanc! s'exclama-t-il, un regain d'espoir dans la voix qui parvint à faire sortir Relena de sa léthargie.

La princesse releva faiblement la tête pour voir à travers ses yeux embrumés ce qui n'était encore qu'un point blanc.

Iria, qui avait été conduite dans la salle de commande des sous-terrains de Sank, abri anti-nucléaire officieux, sauta une inspiration lorsqu'elle vit un des Gundams de Sank s'attaquer aux missiles.

-C'est… incroyable… souffla Dorothy alors qu'elle serrait encore la princesse effondrée dans ses bras.

-Il vient de Glimmer… mais comment cela est-il possible ! continua Dave tout en entrant avec rapidité une série de données sur son tableau de commande, jusqu'à ce que le résultat de son calcul s'affiche…

-Impossible…souffla-t-il. Il faudrait… il faudrait qu'il soit parti avant même que les missiles aient été lancés !

-C'est le Système Zéro.

A cette réponse, Iria, à présent libérée, se redressa vivement vers la jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds.

-Dans le cas présent seuls le Heavyarms et le Sandrock en sont équipés… cela signifie qu'ils ont dû avertir le pilote de cette armure, termina-t-elle tout en fixant avec attention le Taurus qui venait de détruire avec agilité son premier missile.

Un éclair de surprise traversa subitement son regard opalescent et elle retint de justesse un hoquet de stupéfaction. Dorothy resta un instant dans le vague lorsqu'elle réalisa soudain qu'Iria la fixait, ses yeux à présent teintés de peur.

-Iria je…

-Non ! la coupa-t-elle avec autorité. C'est Quatre qui se trouve à bord de cette armure ! s'emporta-t-elle dans un élan de peine alors qu'elle pointait l'écran de commande.

Dave et Dorothy la fixèrent, incapable de trouver à répondre face à sa détresse. Leur silence fut plus éloquent qu'aucun mot. Mais face à leur inquiétude, la princesse s'efforça à se calmer.

-Pardon… souffla-t-elle à travers sa gorge serrée… vous n'y êtes pour rien… si Quatre vient de s'engager là où il a le moins de chance de gagner… tout simplement d'en ressortir vivant… hoqueta-t-elle alors qu'elle détournait son regard de l'écran, tentant de contrôler son élan de souffrance.

Sa respiration se fit plus profonde et douloureuse alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire taire l'appel de son cœur. Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Ce que Quatre était en train d'accomplir se trouvait certainement être la meilleure chose qu'il puisse arriver à Sank… une grande partie de Newport City serait probablement sauvée… elle ne devait que se réjouir de son acte héroïque… en tant que Princesse de Sank c'était son devoir. Oui… mais celle qu'elle était avant tout, l'Iria qui vivait, il y a peu encore dans une petite maison de bord de côte en compagnie de sa mère, seule famille qu'il lui restait, cette Iria qui avait toujours été pleurer pour la vie de Quatre. Elle pleurerait un océan si cela lui assurait de revoir son soupirant.

Une main douce et compatissante la sortit de sa lutte intérieure. Le regard compréhensif de Dorothy la bouleversa et la Princesse céda en faveur d'Iria.

La jeune fille s'effondra dans l'étreinte protectrice qu'elle lui offrit, priant de toute son âme pour le salut de son amant.

Les missiles filaient à toute allure alors que dans une gigantesque explosion, le jeune pilote venait d'anéantir une nouvelle arme de destruction.

Quatre serra les dents, Onze semblait avoir tiré enseignements de sa dernière défaite. Les missiles avaient été placés de telle façon qu'il ne pouvait les détruire qu'un par un… cette attaque avait été minutieusement préparée… et la possible intervention de Gundams avait été prise en compte dans sa stratégie… Et alors qu'il sollicitait encore un peu plus son armure, la poussant à ses extrêmes, la terre approchait… les contours de la capitale allaient bientôt apparaître distinctement… et six missiles plongeaient encore droit sur la cité.

Un soupçon de capitulation traversa un instant sa conscience, mais le jeune prince se ressaisit et dans un cri de défi, pulvérisa une nouvelle arme. Il ne laisserait personne toucher à Iria, même s'il devait mourir pour ça.

Tous les passants se figèrent de stupéfaction lorsqu'ils virent le balai funeste qui se déroulait dans le ciel. En un instant l'importance de ce combat leur parut évidente, et la peur fut bientôt lisible sur le visage de bien des hommes qui, les yeux fixés vers les cieux attendaient en suspens le salut de leur existence… cette armure blanche était leur seule chance. Et ils le savaient.

Et c'est sous le regard de milliers d'êtres, inconnus et proches que le jeune prince du désert rendit l'impossible possible.

Quatre réussit à détruire cinq autres missiles en déviant leur trajectoire les uns sur les autres. De gigantesques explosions teintèrent le crépuscule d'une lumière surnaturelle et le jeune pilote s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement… jusqu'à ce que ses appareils de détection s'emballent. Il eut juste le temps de relever la tête pour voir apparaître, surgissant de l'écran de flammes, un missile intact.

Quatre n'hésita pas une seconde et se précipita sur l'arme. Il n'avait plus le choix. Le détruire ici, c'était détruire une partie de la ville.

Le Taurus blanc empoigna l'engin fusiforme et poussa ses réacteurs au maximum. L'action des deux forces en créa une nouvelle et les engins entremêlés obliquèrent à la verticale, se dirigeant en tourbillonnant droit sur la méditerranée.

-Mon dieu Quatre… souffla la voix peinée de Trowa qui suivait la progression de son ami depuis qu'il était parti.

Le missile tactile venait d'amorcer son système d'autodestruction. Et le jeune arabe ne pouvait se détacher de l'arme. Ils étaient encore bien trop près de la cité.

Son sort était scellé.

Iria qui avait senti Dorothy se figer releva la tête au moment où un grondement sourd retentit alors qu'une lumière éblouissante s'imposait sur l'écran.

C'est ainsi qu'elle vit l'armure blanche qui s'écrasait contre la mer se faire happer par ce monstre de fumée et de feu surgi des abysses… un combat de titan s'engagea entre les éléments à cet instant précis où elle aurait juré percevoir la douleur de Quatre… submergée, elle laissa sa peine se joindre à celle de sa moitié pour la laisser s'exprimer à la quintessence de sa puissance, déchirant tous les silences.

Tous se figèrent face à l'action du jeune leader, stupéfiés par ce qui venait de se passer. Quatre s'était sacrifié sans hésiter.

Ils attendirent, suspendus à la surface redevenue passive du liquide, mais à chaque seconde qui passait l'espoir s'amenuisait davantage.

Iria ne supporta pas ce silence et quitta la salle, fuyant cette fatalité qu'elle se refusait à accepter.

-Iria !

-Non Dave ! Laissez-la partir ! commanda la petite fille du Duc Dermail avec autorité, figeant le majordome.

-Mais…

-C'est terminé. Il n'y aura plus d'attaque alors laissez-la seule. Nous devons nous concentrer sur Quatre. Son appareil est de gundamium, il est peut être encore vivant.

L'homme aux cheveux grisonnants la fixa un instant pour obtempérer finalement, s'asseyant à ses côtés pour mettre en fonction les balises sous-marines de détection.

La princesse en larmes courra dans le dédale de sous-terrains jusqu'à en perdre haleine, ne sachant se repérer, obnubilée qu'elle était par ces images qui se répétaient dans son esprit, accentuant sa douleur. Ce n'était pas possible, Quatre ne pouvait pas disparaître comme ça… elle ne pouvait pas le perdre… pas lui aussi.

-Mon dieu… hoqueta-t-elle alors que des sanglots plus violents la traversaient.

Un bruit sourd retentit soudain alors qu'elle crut que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. La princesse releva un regard hagard, le souffle court, désorientée, elle prit le temps de revenir à la réalité. Tout en cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, ses yeux embrumés s'attardèrent sur l'inscription au-dessus d'une gigantesque porte d'acier.

P-O

La porte zéro … celle qui donne sur l'embarcadère… Un bruit de tôle sollicité se fit alors entendre, Iria se figea jusqu'à ce qu'un claquement sec retentisse. Elle sursauta au moment même où le sol tremblait de la lourde chute d'une masse importante.

Le cœur accéléré de la princesse embrouillait son esprit, mais une évidence lui apparaissait : il y avait quelque chose derrière cette porte… et son cœur s'emballa un peu plus lorsqu'elle évoqua la possibilité que ce pouvait être Quatre… oui mais il était tout aussi possible, si ce n'est bien plus probable, que ce soit une présence mal intentionnée… peut-être que les Epyons Terros tentaient en ce moment même de s'emparer du royaume… Oui mais si c'était Quatre et qu'il avait besoin de soins urgents…

Iria sentit de nouveau sa gorge se serrer face à ce cruel dilemme. La même sensation qui l'avait habitée lors de l'explosion du dernier missile la saisit soudain et elle se décida à suivre ses sentiments… elle s'offrait peut-être à l'ennemi, mais quoiqu'il arrive, elle ne livrerait pas son pays… il fallait qu'elle s'assure que Quatre n'était pas derrière cette porte.

La princesse approcha sa main tremblante de l'encodeur digital, et après avoir énoncé son identité d'une voix la plus claire possible, le boîtier de contrôle émit un petit bip et la gigantesque porte s'ébranla lentement.

La jeune fille aurait juré que le temps avait ralenti sa course tant les secondes d'attente lui parurent une éternité. Elle s'approcha un peu plus et pencha la tête à travers l'entrebâillement des deux pans d'aciers qui s'écartaient doucement… son cœur palpita lorsqu'elle aperçut les formes d'une armure blanche échouée sur la berge… la porte s'ouvrit un peu plus, révélant la tôle noircie et le membre amputé d'un Taurus blanc… et lorsqu'elle vit le pilote qui gisait entre les bras de son Gundam étendu, elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se faufila à travers l'ouverture, se précipitant aussitôt vers le corps aux formes fines, allongé, face contre sol.

Iria n'accorda aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait et cette action lui aurait certainement été fatale si quelque être mal intentionné avait eu l'intention de la piéger. Fort heureusement seul le Taurus blanc avait trouvé le chemin de la base souterraine. La princesse courut à grandes enjambées et ne prit même pas le temps de ralentir, se laissant tomber sur la petite plage de sable fin qui bordait l'embarcadère, là où le jeune pilote s'était échoué.

Elle allait le saisir lorsqu'elle se figea soudain, son bon sens la rappelant à l'ordre. Quatre était peut être blessé, et le bouger pouvait s'avérer fatal.

La jeune fille parcourut son corps d'un regard angoissé alors qu'elle prononçait son nom… mais rien ne se produisit et elle sentit son cœur se serrer alors que rien ne lui permettait de s'assurer de son état, recouvert qu'il était par sa combinaison noire aux lignes rougeoyantes.

-Quatre je t'en prie réagis… supplia-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Mais face à l'absence de toute manifestation, elle se ressaisit et se décida à aller chercher du secours… oui mais par où ? Elle était incapable de dire comment elle était arrivée jusqu'ici… ces souterrains étaient un véritable labyrinthe… et si elle se perdait en essayant de retrouver son chemin ? Iria sentit son ventre se nouer un peu plus alors que la panique l'envahissait davantage chaque seconde.

Et alors qu'elle se sentait capituler face au désarroi qui la gagnait, elle vit la cage thoracique du pilote se soulever subitement. Stupéfiée, elle entendit alors un profond râle s'élever du corps allongé. La princesse saisit aussitôt la main du jeune leader pour sentir des doigts se refermer faiblement sur leur prise. Un sourire empli d'espoir illumina son visage humide alors que Quatre s'agitait.

Il sentit quelque chose le retenir dans ses mouvements et se figea instinctivement. Etait-il en danger ? Son esprit malmené fut incapable d'apporter réponse à sa question. L'évidence s'imposa d'elle-même lorsqu'il sentit deux mains délicates qui faisaient glisser la fermeture éclair de sa combinaison, quelques secondes passèrent et il put enfin respirer librement.

Iria resta un instant en suspens, le casque encore dans ses mains, figée face à ce visage qui trahissait les conséquences d'un combat éreintant. Les traits tirés, et de nombreuses mèches collées contre sa peau humide, il présentait un teint extrêmement pâle.

La jeune fille posa doucement le casque sur la grève sans cesser de fixer le pilote qui cillait sans parvenir à ouvrir les yeux. Il tenta de bouger mais ne parvint qu'à élever faiblement une de ses jambes. Son corps se refusait à lui répondre visiblement.

Elle hésita un instant et trancha finalement en faveur de Quatre qui criait à l'aide. Elle prenait peut-être un risque en le bougeant, mais le laisser ainsi s'agiter ne mènerait certainement à rien de bon.

Elle se pencha doucement par-dessus son corps et le bascula sur le dos avant d'entourer ses épaules et de le soulever contre elle. Quatre laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé mais se laissa manipuler par cette présence rassurante qui l'entourait d'une aura protectrice.

La princesse eut un sourire triste face au visage tourmenté du jeune homme qui semblait perdu dans un mauvais rêve. Il semblait avoir du mal à s'éveiller.

Iria qui n'avait cessé de lui parler, éleva alors sa main restée libre et effleura avec tendresse son visage, chassant ses longues mèches blondes de son front en sueur.

Elle se surprit à le bercer doucement alors qu'elle laissait sa joue reposer contre son crâne, comme si elle voulait s'assurer qu'il était bien vivant.

-Je t'aime tellement… souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle le resserrait insensiblement.

Quatre dut faire un effort pour ouvrir les yeux et les confronter à la lumière qui l'agressait déjà à travers ses paupières, mais il se donna les moyens de répondre à cet appel qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien à présent.

-I…ria…

Elle se redressa instantanément à ce murmure presque inaudible, pour être aussitôt happée par ses yeux de la même teinte que cette mer qui avait faillit lui prendre son amant… elle était tellement heureuse !

Le sourire de la princesse l'enivra et fit disparaître tous ses tourments comme un vent tiède sur les restes d'un hiver mourrant.

-J'ai… réussi… articula-t-il avec effort, un faible sourire détendant néanmoins ses traits dans une expression rassurée.

-Oui. Tout est fini à présent. J'ai eu si peur pour toi… avoua-t-elle alors que sa voix en tremblait encore.

Quatre n'eut pas la force d'atteindre son visage, mais releva sa main gantée pour saisir celle de la princesse.

-J'ai cru devenir fou lorsque j'ai vu ces missiles qui se dirigeaient droit sur toi… Je ne me le serais jamais pardonné si je t'avais perdue.

La jeune fille sentit de nouveau son cœur s'emballer alors qu'elle réalisait à quel point elle aimait cet homme. Elle non plus n'aurait pas survécu à sa chute.

Le regard du pilote se voila d'inquiétude alors qu'il voyait ses beaux yeux verts s'embrumer.

-Non… ne pleure pas… souffla-t-il, d'autant plus affecté qu'il se savait incapable de bouger.

-C'est rien, lui assura-t-elle dans un sourire sincère. C'est que… j'ai eu si peur pour toi…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, c'est juste que la bataille a été un peu plus difficile que prévue. Mais je n'ai rien de grave, rassure-toi.

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser prendre quelque décision que ce soit tant que tu n'auras pas vu un médecin ! menaça-t-elle, ses larmes se mêlant à son sourire aimant.

-Je vous suis tout dévoué princesse, murmura-t-il faiblement, lui rendant son sourire.

L'expression de la jeune fille se fit alors plus profonde et il put voir à travers ses yeux son âme encore tremblante.

-Quatre… je… je t'aime, prononça-t-elle finalement dans un souffle, mal à l'aise.

Le petit blond sourit tendrement face à sa difficulté et resserra un peu plus sa main qu'il avait gardée contre la sienne.

-Iria, je t'aime. Et je ne me serais jamais pardonné d'être séparé de toi sans avoir pu te le dire.

La princesse resta un instant muette de toutes les émotions intenses qui la transcendaient. Les mots n'avaient plus aucune valeur tant ses sentiments étaient forts. Et irrésistiblement attirée, elle s'abaissa vers le jeune homme jusqu'à sceller de ses lèvres humides l'amour qu'ils s'étaient promis l'un à l'autre.

* * *

La navette qui filait à travers l'espace s'était faite silencieuse, coupant toute communication alors que l'armée des Epyon Terros n'était séparée d'elle que de quelques heures.

Duo surveillait avec attention ses écrans de contrôle alors que Heero était allé s'assurer de l'état de son Gundam.

L'état de tension des deux hommes était tel qu'elle aurait juré qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir au combat d'un instant à l'autre. Et ce n'était pas pour la rassurer.

C'est la voix du natté qui la sortie de ses sombres pensées.

-Relena, tu veux bien venir ici ? L'invita-t-il en quittant un instant sa surveillance, lui adressant un regard amical.

Il ne pouvait la laisser ainsi s'inquiéter.

La jeune fille lui sourit faiblement, immédiatement rassurée d'entendre sa voix chaleureuse. Elle obéit aussitôt et vint s'installer sur le siège qu'il lui présentait à ses côtés.

Elle fixa alors la multitude de commandes qui s'offraient à elle dans une expression teintée de respect.

-Faut pas avoir peur de tout ça.

La princesse releva la tête dans sa direction, qu'à moitié convaincue.

-Autant utiliser notre temps pour des choses utiles ! Je vais t'apprendre deux trois trucs de base, s'exclama-t-il dans un ton qu'elle ne lui connaissait que trop bien…

-Tu plaisantes ? fit-elle dans un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Et le sourire du pilote s'accentua.

-Relena, je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, grimaça-t-il dans une moue contrite.

-Très bien, très bien ! Si tu y tiens… mais je ne te garantis pas du résultat.

-Oh ! Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça Lena.

Ils se fixèrent un instant, espiègles, jusqu'à ce que le sourire de la princesse se teinte de douceur alors que son regard se faisait plus profond.

-Merci Duo.

Le visage du natté se détendit dans une expression d'affection.

-J'aime pas te voir broyer du noir. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller.

-J'ai toute confiance en vous.

-Et nous aussi nous croyons en toi, répliqua-t-il de ce regard passionné qui lui était si particulier. Allez, assez discuté, je vais te montrer quelques petites choses, on ne sait jamais.

Une exclamation du pilote figea Heero à l'entrée de la cabine.

-Oh non surtout pas celui-là ! Tu vois l'indication « lock » en dessous de la commande ?

-Ceci ? fit-elle en désignant un point sur le tableau de bord.

-C'est ça oui. Et bien si tu actionnes cette commande, ce voyant va s'éclairer et cela voudra dire que ton système d'autodestruction est verrouillé.

La princesse se redressa spontanément et retira sa main du tableau de commande, une vague expression de crainte sur le visage.

-Ne t'en fais pas, sourit Duo, il y a toujours moyens d'annuler l'ordre, mais si ça te dérange pas trop, on va éviter les sueurs froides !

Les traits du pilote adossé à l'embrasure se détendirent dans une expression de douce contemplation lorsqu'il vit Relena hocher faiblement de la tête alors qu'elle fixait encore le système d'autodestruction avec appréhension.

La princesse vit alors un voyant vert qui se mit à clignoter sous ses yeux. Elle le fixa un instant puis se tourna vers le pilote qui s'occupait à régler elle ne sait quelle fonction.

-Duo, il y a un voyant vert qui clignote… souffla-t-elle, se sentant un peu maladroite de ne pas comprendre grand chose à tous ces appareils.

Le jeune homme pivota aussitôt et elle vit son expression s'assombrir.

-C'est Lady Une, fit-il d'une voix aux intonations graves.

Le visage de Heero se voila aussitôt et il quitta son observatoire pour se rapprocher.

Relena eut juste le temps d'adresser un regard furtif au petit brun qui venait de les rejoindre que le visage de la jeune femme apparut.

Ils se fixèrent un instant, les traits de Une ne laissant rien transparaître, son regard bleu aux reflets acier trahissait qu'en ce moment même elle était la dirigeante des services de renseignement des Préventers, et non pas la mère adoptive, douce et aimante qu'elle était pour Mariemeia Kushrenada.

-Quatre est avec Iria. Vivant.

La pression redescendit aussitôt dans la navette alors qu'un soupir de soulagement se faisait entendre.

-Dieu merci…

-Comment va-t-il ? questionna le natté.

-Il est un peu sonné mais ça va. Il a été conduit à l'hôpital par sécurité.

-Et où en est la bataille de Glimmer ?

-Elle est terminée Heero. Les Résistants ont repris la ville.

Relena qui avait relevé son regard sur lui, fut soudain traversée par la crainte. Cette expression sur son visage… n'augurait rien de bon…

Les yeux perçants du pilote se plissèrent un peu plus alors qu'il n'avait pas cessé de fixer la jeune femme sur l'écran.

-Nous nous sommes fait piéger comme des débutants.

Lady Une retint un sourire admiratif face au jeune homme qui la fixait, ses yeux vifs et son visage barré d'une cicatrice encore rougeoyante.

Heero était au maximum de ses capacités alors qu'il y a quatre jours à peine on l'aurait cru perdu.

-Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même. Nous ne pouvions pas faire autrement.

-Je sais. Mais ils ont à présent la certitude que nous ne sommes plus sur Terre. Et que Relena est avec nous. Tout ça n'était qu'un leurre.

-Ouais ça va pas être facile, mais on a l'habitude des situations impossibles !

Heero s'inquiétait pour Relena, il le savait, il le voyait.

Le jeune homme détourna alors son attention de l'écran pour fixer son ami natté.

-Bien sûr que nous y arriverons, rétorqua-t-il, dans un regard qui lui disait merci.

-Je vous fais confiance acquiesça alors Une. Bien, mieux vaut interrompre ici notre conversation. Les autres pilotes préparent leur départ pour l'espace. Nous ne les laisserons pas faire.

L'affirmation de la dirigeante fut accueillie par un hochement de tête approbateur des trois membres en présence et elle s'autorisa un sourire avant d'interrompre la communication.

-Bonne chance.

-Allez ! Au travail ! ordonna la jeune femme dès que la communication fut fermée.

Tous se préparèrent pour la prochaine bataille, mais une seule pensée occupait leurs esprits : La navette de la princesse Peacecraft. Duo et ses compagnons étaient bien plus vulnérables encore qu'ils se l'étaient imaginés…

* * *

Grâce aux talents des deux pilotes de Gundams et des membres de la Résistance coloniale, la navette échappa aux Epyons Terros…

Suivant les indications du professeur G, ancien mentor de Duo, l'appareil atterrit sur une base arrière de la colonie.

Le pilote à la natte sortit en premier, suivi par Heero qui observa prudemment les alentours avant d'autoriser la princesse à se montrer.

Même si le gigantesque hangar avait été évacué par sécurité, on n'était jamais trop prudent.

-C'est par ici, leur indiqua Duo, lui aussi sur le qui-vive.

-C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la salle de commande.

Le jeune homme à la natte ouvrit la porte d'un geste vif alors que Heero était resté en retrait, une main contre les hanches de la princesse, la maintenant en sécurité derrière lui..

Un homme à la longue blouse blanche et aux cheveux grisonnant leur apparut alors de dos.

-Et bien Duo, tu m'avais habitué à un peu plus de finesse, l'âge ne te réussit pas on dirait.

-C'est bon, fit-il en fixant toujours son mentor qui venait de se retourner, c'est bien ce vieux fou de G.

-Les jeunes n'ont plus aucun respect de nos jours ! soupira-t-il alors que Heero et Relena apparaissaient.

La princesse ne fixa qu'un instant cet inconnu avant de s'incliner respectueusement.

-Merci pour votre aide.

-Hum… ce que J m'a dit à votre sujet n'était pas exagéré princesse Peacecraft, c'est moi qui suis honoré de pouvoir aujourd'hui apporter ma contribution à la paix. Le visage inexpressif du scientifique se détendit alors dans un sourire sec.

-Vous devriez mettre un peu de graine dans la tête de Maxwell.

-Hey Papy ! Je t'autorise pas… grogna le concerné. Une lueur traversa son regard avant qu'il ne s'assombrisse dangereusement.

-Pourquoi Hilde n'est pas là ?

-Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu te mettes à papillonner comme un jeune faon en voyant cette petite inconsciente aussi téméraire que toi dans ses grands jours.

Duo, qui s'apprêtait à riposter se figea face à l'expression du vieil homme. G ne plaisantait pas cette fois-ci. Il aurait juré que le professeur avait perçu ses craintes puisqu'il le rassura aussitôt.

-Elle vous attend dehors. Mais auparavant nous avons à discuter.

Mais malgré la tentative du professeur, Duo ne parvint à écouter son état des lieux que d'une oreille distraite. Toutes ses pensées allaient vers la jeune brune aux cheveux courts qui lui avait tant manqué. Qu'est-ce que G avait bien pu vouloir dire ? De toute manière c'était toujours la même chose avec lui, il fallait toujours qu'il en dise trop ou pas assez. Le jeune pilote fit néanmoins des efforts et porta le plus d'attention qu'il lui fut possible sur ses propos.

A la fin de la réunion qui lui parut interminable, le vieil homme se releva offrant sa main à la princesse qui accepta gracieusement son aide.

-Je crois que j'en ai assez dit pour aujourd'hui, vous êtes exténuées.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, lui assura-t-elle dans un faible sourire.

-Prenez soin de vous Princesse, recommanda-t-il alors qu'il adressait un regard au jeune brun resté à ses côtés.

Heero répondit à sa demande silencieuse et récupéra la main fine que lui offrit le professeur, lui adressant un imperceptible signe d'acquiescement.

Une lueur de satisfaction traversa ses yeux vifs avant qu'il ne parte de l'avant.

-Suivez-moi, une voiture vous attend pour vous conduire à votre résidence temporaire. Ce serait trop risqué de vous gardez ici.

Duo allait intervenir lorsqu'il anticipa.

-Je m'assure de la sécurité des Gundams. Ils seront déplacés dans le bloc S. Duo sait de quoi il s'agit. Bien, c'est ici que je vous laisse. Tiens, fit-il en lançant d'un geste vif un trousseau de clef comme par enchantement de sa blouse blanche.

Le pilote à la natte saisit le projectile sans même prendre la peine de tourner la tête, ce qui arracha un sourire à son maître.

-Je compte sur toi pour me montrer de quoi tu es encore capable Duo.

-Te fais pas de soucis pour ça Papy, rétorqua-t-il alors qu'il détournait la tête.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant, jusqu'à ce que le pilote, un faible sourire aux lèvres, ne rompe le contact.

-Allez, on y va. J'espère que l'on ne se reverra pas.

Le pilote à la natte s'installa au volant et saisit la carte laissée sur le siège passager.

-Je le savais, fit-il en un coup d'œil, rejetant l'objet sur les genoux d'Heero.

-Tu sais où nous allons ?

-Oui je connais cette baraque. Ça a été une de mes planques pendant la Grande Guerre.

G lui avait donné les clefs ce matin et lui avait ordonné de ne sortir sous aucune condition, prétextant que ses actes héroïques avaient suffisamment attiré l'attention pour le moment.

Mais elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle était au siège de la résistance lorsque les Epyons Terros avaient quitté la Terre en masse. Pas besoin de lui faire un dessin. Avoir toute une armée à ses trousses n'était pas le meilleur moyen de s'en sortir indemne.

Après ça le professeur lui avait demandé d'aller de l'avant et de les attendre ici. Mais sa patience avait des limites. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était ne pas prendre le risque qu'elle lui torde le cou s'il arrivait quelque chose à Duo… elle allait devenir folle si elle devait encore rester une heure de plus cloîtrée dans cette baraque. Hilde poussa un profond soupir et éteignit la télévision sans même l'avoir regardée une seule fois. Le silence envahit alors la pièce. Cette absence de vie qu'elle ne supportait plus.

-Et merde ! jura-t-elle en envoyant voler la télécommande sur le canapé, sentant sa gorge se serrer encore un peu plus.

Elle n'allait bientôt plus être capable de retenir ses larmes. Un triste sourire teinta son visage pâle. Qu'est ce que cela aurait pu changer de toute manière ? Personne ne la verrait pleurer, retenir sa peine pour Duo commençait vraiment à devenir absurde.

La jeune fille, fatiguée, laissa échapper un sanglot étouffé lorsque le bruit d'une portière la figea dans sa capitulation.

Est-ce que son esprit se jouait d'elle de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit ?

Mais un second claquement démentit cette hypothèse. Hilde se leva, et se dirigea, hésitante vers la fenêtre.

Elle crut qu'elle allait crier son nom à pleins poumons lorsqu'elle vit une longue natte châtaigne se balancer élégamment, en rythme avec le corps svelte et gainé de noir de son propriétaire.

Relena venait de sortir de la voiture lorsque qu'une jeune femme au visage familier apparut au seuil de la grande bâtisse.

Hilde se figea face au pilote qui venait de se retourner. Elle resta un instant incapable de bouger, complètement submergée par l'ivresse de la joie.

Il souffla son nom et les yeux de la jeune fille s'inondèrent de larmes trop longtemps contenues. Et sans plus attendre elle se précipita à sa rencontre.

Duo coupa court à la distance qui les séparait et saisit la brunette à la taille, la faisant virevolter dans les airs alors qu'elle refermait ses bras autour de son cou.

-Ma chérie ! Tu m'as tellement manqué… se confia-t-il alors qu'il la serrait un peu plus fort comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, tout contre lui.

Relena sourit doucement à leur étreinte, touchée par la profondeur des sentiments qui unissaient ces deux êtres. Un souffle tiède contre sa peau la fit frémir un instant pour être aussitôt balayé par la présence rassurante d'un corps contre le sien. Ils s'échangèrent un regard avant qu'elle ne se laisse tomber contre le pilote qui posa doucement sa joue contre son crâne, les yeux teintés d'une douce compassion.

Il comprenait enfin ce que Duo avait essayé de lui montrer pendant des années.

Il comprenait à présent à quel point les sentiments pouvaient être puissants, quel était le véritable sens de l'existence. Celui de la vie.

Hilde resta plusieurs minutes serrée contre celui qui lui avait tant manqué avant de daigner relever la tête.

Duo sourit tendrement lorsqu'il rencontra son visage expressif. Ils restèrent un instant à s'observer, se retrouver, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme traverse ses traits fins d'un revers de main. Hilde cilla, réalisant soudain qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle laissa échapper un sourire en pensant que c'était précisément ne pas verser de larmes à cet instant qu'elle s'était si longtemps retenue. Mais cela n'avait vraiment plus aucune importance.

-Ça va aller… lui souffla-t-il doucement alors qu'il déposait un doux baiser sur l'arête de son nez.

La jeune fille tressaillit et ferma un instant les yeux s'imprégnant de son toucher.

Et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il put voir à travers eux la force de conviction qui l'avait toujours animée.

-Je suis présentable ou l'on a l'impression que je viens d'éplucher une cagette d'oignons ?

-Tu es très belle, sourit-il à sa réplique.

Le visage d'Hilde s'illumina.

-Oui enfin je suis pas sûre que tu sois très objectif non plus !

Et avant que Duo n'ait pu répliquer, elle se retournait vers ses deux invités. Le pilote la libéra juste suffisamment, gardant un bras autour de sa taille, il lui emboîta le pas.

Relena fut la première à venir à sa rencontre.

-Je suis contente de te revoir, sourit-elle, sincère.

Hilde lui rendit son geste alors qu'elle s'arrêtait face à elle.

-Ça fait un bail oui. Et je vois que tu as finalement rejoint ce pilote que tu connaissais [5]… à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse fit-elle, espiègle alors qu'elle posait son regard sur le concerné. Heero l'insaisissable… ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu vas bien. La brunette fronça alors les sourcils… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blessure de guerre ? Tu as encore donné des sueurs froides à Duo toi hein ?

Le pilote la fixa, esquissant un sourire.

-Hum…c'est bien ce que je me disais, termina-t-elle, malicieuse. Allez ! Ne restez pas là, les invita-t-elle alors qu'elle tournait les talons.

Dès qu'il franchit le seuil de la demeure, Duo fut saisit par l'odeur douce et appétissante qui embaumait les lieux.

-Et en plus tu as fais la cuisine… tu es une déesse… souffla-t-il contre son oreille, la suivant de près.

La jeune fille frémit alors que son sourire s'agrandissait.

-J'en pouvais plus d'attendre, il fallait que je m'occupe ! Vous avez faim ?

-Ce ne serait pas de refus… tu as dû te donner du mal et puis ça sent tellement bon ! s'exclama la princesse.

-Ça nous changera des lyophilisées.

Hilde se retourna.

-Je prends ça pour un compliment, le taquina-t-elle.

-C'en est un, répliqua-t-il, la fixant, impassible.

Le jeune homme eut tout le loisir de voir l'indécision qu'il avait provoqué chez elle à travers ses yeux arrondis.

-Je suis sincère, rajouta-t-il, égal à lui-même, ce qui fit sourire Duo et Relena qui s'échangèrent un regard entendu : certaines choses ne changeraient jamais en Heero Yuy.

-Et en plus tu le penses ! s'exclama-t-elle dans un sourire teinté d'une joie amusée. Heero… tu es vraiment quelqu'un de stupéfiant !

Le dîner se passa agréablement, Hilde cuisinait vraiment bien et Duo était aux anges. C'était un réel plaisir de les voir tous deux réunis. Ils s'additionnaient tout en se complétant à la perfection. Rester si longtemps sans nouvelles l'un de l'autre dénotait une force de caractère et une sincérité réciproque indéniable.

La discussion fut animée, mais les conflits actuels ne restèrent qu'à l'état de suggestion. Ce soir le temps n'était pas aux tourments mais au bonheur d'être ensemble.

Ils ne savaient que trop bien à quel point la vie pouvait être fragile.

Hilde et Duo rejoignirent le couple qui les attendait au salon. Le pilote à la natte effleura les hanches de sa compagne et s'assit alors qu'elle déposait son plateau sur la table basse. La jeune fille fit le service avant de se laisser aller à l'étreinte du pilote qui prit doucement possession de sa taille alors qu'il déposait un baiser tendre contre sa joue, la resserrant davantage contre lui.

Et alors que ses pommettes se teintaient de rose, Hilde releva la tête pour rencontrer deux regards teintés d'une douce contemplation. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une telle expression dans les yeux du meilleur ami de Duo.

Relena, consciente de son doux malaise s'abaissa alors pour saisir la tasse qui lui avait été préparée, bientôt suivie dans son mouvement par les autres.

Quelques mots furent échangés mais malgré cela, un silence lourd de signification s'installa. Les deux pilotes s'échangèrent un regard hésitant, mais ce fut finalement la princesse qui trancha.

-Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous en parlions ce soir plutôt que de passer une nuit à taire ce qui nous préoccupe tous.

L'approbation fut générale et Heero enchaîna :

-Le sommet des Colonies a lieu demain soir. C'est Onze qui le présidera. Officiellement il est venu expliquer les raisons de l'interruption des communications entre les Colonies et la Terre… j'ignore ce qu'il espère mais il est clair que sa crédibilité a été largement remise en cause depuis l'attaque de Sank, fit-il, professionnel.

-Tu veux dire qu'il part perdant… mais alors pourquoi… pensa tout haut la jeune brune jusqu'à ce que ses traits se crispent. Vous… n'y pensez pas ! bafouilla-t-elle, comprenant soudain.

-Si. Les Epyons Terros projettent de prendre le pouvoir par les armes. Le conseil général ne sera qu'un moyen de détourner l'attention et d'éliminer d'un seul bloc tous les pacifistes… confirma Duo.

-Cela leur permettra de disperser la Résistance et d'asseoir leur pouvoir sur le peuple, reprit Heero. Il nous faut élaborer une contre offensive et utiliser toute la puissance de la Résistance si l'on veut éviter que l'histoire se répète…

-… je vais y aller… intervint alors une voix étrangement sereine.

Heero se tourna spontanément et posa sur elle un regard, bien malgré lui, empli d'inquiétude. La jeune fille l'accueillit dans un faible sourire.

-Je vais aller au sommet des Colonies et arrêter Onze. Je suis la seule à avoir suffisamment d'influence pour le faire et tu le sais.

Elle avait raison, il le savait… mais l'accepter c'était autre chose. Accepter qu'elle risque ainsi sa vie avait à présent une toute autre dimension pour lui. Bien sûr il avait toujours eu peur pour elle, mais ce qu'il ressentait à présent était à la quintessence de ce qu'il aurait seulement pu s'imaginer il y a deux ans. Mais il y avait également la mission… il se devait de l'accomplir sans quoi les conséquences seraient désastreuses pour la Terre et les Colonies, il en était conscient… oui mais aller jusqu'à jouer ainsi avec la vie de Relena…

Heero perdu dans ses pensées sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la paume chaude de la jeune fille contre sa mâchoire. Il était torturé, elle le voyait. Encore aujourd'hui elle se surprenait à constater à quel point il tenait à elle… à quel point il était un être doux et sensible à ses yeux… elle en frissonnait encore. Cependant son regard ne s'altéra pas et accueillit le jeune homme tourmenté avec douceur et confiance.

-Tout se passera bien Heero. J'ai confiance en toi. Confiance en vous. Nous devons agir ou sinon il sera trop tard. Et ça je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Ils restèrent ainsi face à face jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme, accablé, ne détourne son regard. Un voile de tristesse obscurcit les yeux d'océan de la princesse alors qu'elle resserrait doucement sa prise.

-Heero…

Le pilote répondit à son appel, lui révélant l'ampleur de sa peine. Relena resta un instant sans voix face à la profondeur de ses sentiments.

-C'est que… je ne veux pas te perdre… souffla-t-il affecté, surprenant les membres en présence.

Un tendre sourire accueillit sa réplique.

-Jamais tu ne me perdras. Souviens-toi… quoi qu'il advienne.

Le regard du jeune homme s'apaisa alors face à sa force tranquille. Elle le voulait vraiment, cela se voyait. Il devait continuer à croire en elle.

-Je ne serais pas loin.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes à s'observer avant de se tourner vers Duo et Hilde dans un même mouvement, leurs regards à présent confiant.

-Cela fait déjà plusieurs jours que nous planifions une attaque lors de cette assemblée, précisa alors la jeune habitante de L2.

-Oui. Mais je ne fais pas vraiment confiance à G, pas plus qu'Heero. Pas que je mette en doute sa volonté de défendre les Colonies, mais lui et les autres ont des idées vraiment tordues… Mieux vaut s'assurer de leur projet par nous même, j'ai pas envie d'avoir de mauvaises surprises…

-Nous rejoindrons le QG de la Résistance demain matin, trancha Heero.

-Oui, nous avons tous besoin de repos… Heero et Relena, vous avez la première chambre à droite, fit-elle, remerciant Duo du regard de l'avoir prévenue à temps pour le jeune couple, et nous on sera en face, termina-t-elle dans un sourire.

Les deux concernés s'échangèrent un regard entendu.

-Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ? s'assura la princesse.

-Il ne me reste que quatre tasses qui se courent après à ranger, je pense que ça devrait aller ! fit-elle dans un sourire reconnaissant. Allez vous reposer, vous en avez besoin.

-Bien alors bonne nuit à vous, leur souhaita-t-elle, accompagné par un hochement de tête de Heero.

-Bonne nuit, et soigne bien notre petit kamikaze Rel'.

La princesse sourit alors que le concerné lui jetait un regard de travers.

-Compte sur moi Duo.

Leurs pas se perdirent bientôt dans la montée d'escalier, laissant place au silence.

Ils restèrent un instant serrés l'un contre l'autre savourant cette présence réciproque qui leur avait tant manquée.

-Pardon Hilde… Pardon de ne pas avoir été là alors que ta vie était en danger… souffla-t-il, effleurant ses côtes douloureuses.

La jeune fille se crispa à son toucher, trahissant ses blessures qu'elles avaient tues.

-Comment sais-tu… fit-elle d'une petite voix.

-J'ai toujours gardé un œil sur toi. Lady Une me devait bien ce service. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance.

-J'étais comme un fauve en cage à faire les cents pas à attendre quelque signe de ton retour. J'en pouvais plus… et lorsque je t'ai vu avec le Deathscythe… j'ai cru que mon cœur allait lâcher… alors tant qu'à être désespérée, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je serve à quelque chose ! s'exclama-t-elle dans un sourire qui se voulait assuré.

Mais Duo n'était pas dupe, cette attitude là il ne la connaissait que trop bien et d'un geste, il dissipa cette façade d'enthousiasme.

-… pourquoi te caches-tu ainsi ? l'appela-t-il doucement alors qu'il saisissait son visage, cherchant son regard d'ange.

Mais lorsqu'il rencontra ses yeux, la tristesse qu'ils renfermaient le saisit au ventre.

-C'est que… je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse… Mais qu'est ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain d'une voix vacillante.

-Hilde ! haussa-t-il alors la voix, l'empêchant de s'enfermer. Allons je ne t'en veux pas pour ça… se radoucit-il aussitôt qu'il eut son regard… comment pourrais-je en vouloir à celle qui compte tellement pour moi. Hilde je t'aime comme tu es, avec ton caractère impétueux et ton engagement passionné. Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas rester longtemps sans agir… j'espérais seulement revenir à temps… mais le conflit a pris des proportions insoupçonnées… je suis désolé… souffla-t-il alors que ses yeux se teintaient d'affliction.

La jeune fille, saisie par ce qu'elle voyait à travers son être céda pour s'effondrer dans ses bras.

Elle le serra avec désespoir, ignorant ses contusions. Duo répondit à son étreinte avec tendresse, la laissant se libérer de tout ce qui l'accablait.

Il s'en voulait tellement de la savoir souffrir ainsi.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué… je suis si heureux d'être enfin revenu.

La petite brune se redressa alors, prenant appui sur son torse. Le pilote l'accueillit dans un tendre sourire qui apaisa ses larmes. Les traits de la jeune fille se détendirent dans un recourbement de lèvres alors qu'une de ses mains se perdait sur le visage du natté.

Duo apprécia ses caresses et se laissa aller, fermant les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Hilde fut saisie par leur éclat améthyste, brillant d'un désir aimant. Elle frémit lorsqu'il s'empara délicatement de la main contre sa joue pour l'amener jusqu'à ses lèvres, déposant avec une infinie tendresse de doux baisers sur chacune de ses phalanges. Le jeune homme releva alors son regard brûlant et la fixa, immobile. Il en mourrait d'envie mais il ne ferait jamais rien sans son accord.

Hilde répondit à sa question silencieuse dans un faible sourire, mais sans laisser apparaître ses véritables attentions. Elle se libéra de l'emprise du pilote pour saisir son visage entre ses mains. Elle s'éleva alors jusqu'à lui mais se figea à quelques centimètres de son visage. Leurs souffles accélérés se mêlèrent alors qu'elle prononçait le serment qui la liait à lui.

-Je t'aime Duo…

Et elle posa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour les retirer aussitôt. Elle fixa le jeune homme qui tenta en vain de garder le contact et se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, se forçant à ne pas trop rire de son expression contrite. Le natté ne résista pas longtemps à ce regard espiègle et lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Il était à sa merci. Hilde ne le fit pas patienter davantage et se tendit de nouveau, atteignant ses lèvres qui lui avaient tant manqué. Duo referma alors ses bras sur elle, l'incitant à ne pas rompre le contact. La jeune fille sourit dans son baiser chaste et se laissa tomber contre lui.

Elle se redressa sensiblement pendant un instant et il fit aussitôt de même. Elle le rassura d'un regard et il eut juste le temps de voir pétiller ses yeux avant qu'elle ne se jette sur lui, l'embrassant avec passion. Duo, surpris perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse sur le canapé, mais Hilde ne se laissa pas perturber et le suivit dans son mouvement sans rompre leur baiser. Le pilote répondit à son appel et assura sa prise sur sa taille, veillant cependant à ne pas attiser ses blessures.

La jeune fille eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il la retourna sur le dos. Il sépara ses lèvres des siennes seulement lorsqu'il la sentit s'inquiéter, il la fixa alors dans un immense sourire qui ne fit que l'inquiéter davantage et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, elle se sentit soulevée du canapé.

-Duo ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise s'agrippant à son t-shirt avant d'atteindre son cou.

Et lorsqu'il fut assuré qu'il la tenait fermement, il la regarda avec malice, mais sa voix fut douce et aimante.

-Il me semble qu'une chambre nous attend…

Hilde répondit à son sourire et se détendit, laissant sa tête reposer contre son épaule.

Et le pilote gagna l'étage de la demeure à présent sombre.

Lorsque Heero sortit de la salle de bain il retrouva Relena assise sur le bord du lit, bataillant avec ses cheveux qui s'étaient pris dans un bouton de son gilet. Elle n'utilisait qu'une seule main pour tenter de se défaire de sa position inconfortable, l'autre pendant inerte le long de son corps.

Heero posa ses affaires sur la première commode qu'il trouva et rejoignit la princesse. Relena s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle le vit s'asseoir face à elle, ne pouvant pas relever sa tête emprisonnée, elle ne put que poser les yeux sur le bas de son corps, constatant qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer… la jeune fille rougit et détourna son regard un peu plus bas.

-Ne bouge pas, commanda la voix calme du pilote.

Et sans en avoir éprouvé la moindre douleur la jeune fille se trouva libérée. Elle releva la tête, surprise. Heero avait vraiment des doigts de fée.

-Ça va ?

Relena cilla. Elle avait eu un instant de flottement.

-Oui ça va… le rassura-t-elle dans un sourire. Merci, j'arrivais plus à m'en sortir.

Le pilote fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

- Ton épaule te fait souffrir ?

-C'est rien, c'est juste que j'ai un peu trop forcé, dévia-t-elle la question, soulevant son bras avec faiblesse, trahissant ce mal qui la rongeait encore.

Le jeune homme se pencha, saisissant le poignet d'une de ses mains alors qu'il bloquait l'autre au niveau de l'épaule convalescente.

Relena se laissa faire, suivant les mouvements qu'il imposait à son corps, mais cette fois ce n'était pas indolore et elle laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu'il tira un peu plus fort sur son épaule. Heero s'excusa et relâcha aussitôt la pression.

-Ce n'est rien de grave, c'est musculaire. Mais fais attention, Sally a bien insisté, tu ne dois pas forcer tant que tes ligaments ne sont pas totalement régénérés. Il faut que tu essayes de te détendre.

Relena eut un sourire triste à son conseil. Le pilote lui effleura alors doucement la nuque.

-Moi aussi je m'inquiète. Je t'en prie, n'en fais pas plus que tu ne le peux.

-S'il te plaît, n'en parlons pas ce soir… j'aimerais que cette nuit ne soit qu'à nous deux.

Un tendre sourire éclaira alors le visage du pilote et il hocha affirmativement la tête.

-Ça va aller pour la douleur ou tu veux que je te donne quelque chose ?

-Ça ira.

La princesse le fixa alors un instant puis se releva, lui indiquant d'un geste de l'attendre. Il la suivit du regard pour la voir se diriger vers son sac, elle s'accroupit et chercha pendant quelques secondes pour en ressortir une petite trousse blanche.

Elle revint s'asseoir face à lui, et en silence, pansa ses blessures.

Elle repoussa doucement ses cheveux humides et odorants et nettoya précautionneusement la blessure à l'arcade, légèrement durcie. Heero abaissa la tête pour lui faciliter l'accès et se laissa faire.

Le pilote se redressa sensiblement lorsqu'il la sentit se retirer. Elle lui offrit un faible sourire puis se retourna vers la petite trousse de soin. Une fois munie du nécessaire, elle s'abaissa vers lui, s'assurant d'abord du bon rétablissement de l'éraflure provoquée par l'impact de la balle. Et inévitablement son cœur se serra en revoyant les images défiler dans son esprit… dire qu'elle avait faillit le perdre définitivement. Par sa faute.

Sa main trembla un instant à cette pensée et Heero se crispa lorsqu'elle effleura malencontreusement sa blessure. La princesse s'excusa dans un murmure et se força à rester concentrée. Elle était tellement nerveuse qu'elle se savait capable de s'effondrer en larmes à tout instant. Elle avait tellement peur. Tellement peur de le perdre. Qu'allait-il se passer une fois qu'elle serait de nouveau la princesse Relena ? Elle n'aurait plus aucun répit, elle le savait. Ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers mois avait été un don du ciel inespéré. Malgré tous les moments difficiles, elle en avait retiré un réel bienfait. Ce fut un bonheur de partager pendant un instant l'existence de ces jeunes hommes qu'elle avait si longtemps espérés mieux connaître. Ils lui avaient tant apporté. Leur amour fut pour elle le plus beau des cadeaux. Tout particulièrement celui d'Heero…elle voulait tellement traverser l'existence à ses côtés. Leurs chemins étaient-ils si différents pour qu'ils ne puissent partager le bonheur de vivre ensemble ? Il est vrai qu'ils semblaient si opposés en apparence… Si opposés au regard des autres… au regard des Hommes… Il ne serait rien épargné à Heero s'il restait à ses côtés. Et elle ne voulait pas lui imposer ça. Il avait déjà bien assez souffert.

Ayant terminé d'appliquer la pommade anesthésiante sur les côtes violacées du pilote, la jeune fille coupa court à sa réflexion, revenant soudain à la réalité. Elle se força à se recomposer une expression convenable mais lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle constata que sa tentative avait été vaine. Heero la fixait, probablement depuis déjà plusieurs minutes et ses yeux trahissaient son inquiétude.

Cette expression lointaine qu'elle affichait était habituellement attendrissante à ses yeux, mais ses gestes aujourd'hui trahissaient tout autre chose qu'une simple rêverie. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Relena vivait trop mal sa décision. Cela n'amènerait rien de bon si elle continuait dans cet état d'esprit… pourquoi s'obstinait-elle si cela la faisait tellement souffrire ? Elle était bien trop généreuse à son entendement. Et la même erreur que par le passé risquait de se répéter. Si ce n'était pire encore…

Relena sembla anticiper son intervention, le faisant taire en déposant un baiser tout près de ses côtes douloureuses.

Apparemment les mots étaient à proscrire ce soir … Heero n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion lorsqu'il se fit surprendre par les lèvres tendres de la princesse, saisi d'un frisson qui le fit trembler tout entier.

La jeune fille sourit doucement à sa réaction et déposa encore quelques baisers sur sa peau hâlée aux odeurs de fruits exotiques. Heero cessa de résister à son appel et s'autorisa à fermer les yeux pendant un instant, la laissant attiser son désir.

Le pilote releva ses paupières lorsqu'il la sentit se retirer, il rencontra alors les prunelles bleu ciel de la princesse, teintées d'un amour qui avait pris le pas sur ses angoisses. Elle lui sourit timidement et Heero ne la laissa pas plus longtemps dans l'indécision, faisant glisser une main contre sa nuque alors qu'il s'abaissait vers elle. Il l'effleura dans un baiser chaste avant de s'emparer de sa lèvre inférieure qu'il titilla et mordilla avec affection. Il la sentit sourire à sa provocation avant qu'elle ne lui cède, le laissant pénétrer en terrain déjà conquis. Le pilote l'embrassa avec délicatesse, prenant le temps comme si la découvrait pour la première fois. Relena frissonna à son étreinte et il la sentit s'abandonner, se libérant de cette pression qui accablait chaque parcelle de son corps. Heero l'entoura aussitôt de son bras libre, assurant son équilibre. La princesse se laissa conduire et remonta la main de son torse jusqu'à sa joue qu'elle effleura avec tendresse avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux d'ébène encore humides.

Leurs souffles se firent plus court et leurs corps se tendirent alors que leur étreinte devenait plus passionnée.

Relena se laissa allonger sur le lit alors que Heero, à présent au-dessus d'elle, interrompait doucement leur baiser. Il effleura délicatement ses lèvres une dernière fois avant de descendre sur son menton, puis sur la peau fine de sa nuque. La jeune fille tressaillit à son toucher avant de le serrer un peu plus contre elle, descendant sa main jusqu'aux épaules fines et sèches du jeune homme. Le pilote, enhardi, laissa glisser une de ses mains, effleurant ses côtes avant de descendre sur son ventre. Il joua doucement de ses doigts sur cette partie sensible de son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente à travers sa paume le cœur accéléré de la princesse. Heero cilla, prenant soudain conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il recula spontanément.

Il l'aimait trop pour se laisser emporter.

Ces yeux encore dilatés rencontrèrent alors ceux de la princesse. Elle fut un instant soulagée de voir qu'il allait bien avant que son regard ne s'assombrisse d'une nouvelle anxiété. Le pilote la rassura en lui caressant doucement le front alors qu'il se redressait, stabilisant son appui sur son coude. Mais il perçut malgré tout le malaise persistant de la jeune fille et rompit le silence avant que cela n'empire.

-Relena, je ne veux pas…

-Pardon, l'interrompit-elle alors, je t'ai mis dans une situation délicate sans penser que tu puisses… ne pas en avoir envie, souffla-t-elle en détournant son regard rougissant.

Heero la fixa sans comprendre, depuis quand faire l'amour était-il si important pour elle ? Le regard du pilote fut alors traversé d'un élan de volonté. Quoiqu'il en soit il ne la laisserait pas ainsi s'affliger. Et d'un revers de main, il remonta le long de la joue de la jeune fille, l'invitant à relever ses yeux sur lui.

-Bien sûr que j'en ai envie, fit-il doucement alors qu'il retrouvait son regard, seulement je ne veux pas précipiter les choses. Je préfère m'arrêter tant que je me sais encore capable de me contrôler… sourit-il faiblement, arrachant le même geste à la princesse. Mais la pâle lueur d'amusement s'effaça bien vite au profit de son inquiétude sous-jacente.

Il la regarda, concerné alors qu'il effleurait de nouveau sa peau de pêche.

-Relena, pourquoi es-tu si triste ?

A cette question la gorge de la jeune fille se serra et ses yeux se brouillèrent d'humidité. Parfois s'entendre dire l'évidence était un véritable coup de glaive au cœur. Et la princesse se mit à trembler, tentant avec désespoir de ne pas se laisser submerger par les larmes.

-Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle alors qu'elle s'efforçait de contrôler ses spasmes.

Et Heero malgré son inquiétude, s'immobilisa, acceptant de la laisser se reprendre seule.

-Relena, si tu ne veux pas en parler…

Mais un hochement de tête négatif le fit se taire aussitôt.

-C'est que… j'ai peur… souffla-t-elle le regard vacillant. Je veux me battre pour la paix… mais je suis terrorisée… à l'idée de te perdre… avoua-t-elle alors que son regard se faisait plus dur, marquant son effort de ne pas s'effondrer en larmes.

Mais le pilote n'y tint plus et rompit la distance qui la séparait d'elle la soutenant dans une caresse aimante.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? la questionna-t-il doucement.

-C'est en l'avenir que je n'ai pas confiance...

Le jeune homme eut un regard tendre à sa réplique.

-Relena, le courage consiste à dominer sa peur, non pas à ne pas avoir peur.

-Il y a certaines choses pour lesquelles la force me fait défaut…

-Tu as toujours été la plus forte. Et aujourd'hui encore c'est le cas.

La jeune fille allait contester lorsqu'elle fut saisie par le regard du pilote… dont les paroles ne firent que confirmer ce qu'elle voyait déjà.

-… alors imagine ce que moi je ressens…

Les yeux de la princesse vibrèrent d'émotions.

-… parfois j'aimerais être née sous un autre nom… mais il me suffit de penser à toi pour me dire que ça vaut le coup que je me batte… Je n'aurais jamais été vraiment moi-même si je ne t'avais pas rencontré…

La jeune fille releva alors une de ses mains tremblantes qu'elle posa contre sa joue. Et son regard se fit plus intense encore.

-Quoique tu puisses en penser, tu es quelqu'un d'une sensibilité rare.

Le pilote lui sourit doucement alors que son regard se faisait plus profond. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait reconnaître cette partie de lui-même.

Et la joie de cette nouvelle chassa ses angoisses, éclairant son visage d'un tendre recourbement de lèvres.

Leurs regards se confondirent l'un dans l'autre et ils se soumirent respectivement la question initiale. Heero lui sourit doucement alors que ses yeux se teintaient d'amour. Il effleura sa chevelure, se perdant un instant dans sa contemplation avant de prendre la parole :

-Je suis conscient que plus rien ne sera pareil pour toi demain. Mais je ne veux pas que cela t'incite à faire quelque chose dont tu n'as pas vraiment envie.

-Cette nuit je veux être avec toi. Entièrement. J'en ai besoin… répondit-elle avec une sincérité qui traduisait un élan du cœur issu du plus profond de son être.

Il en frissonna presque alors que son cœur accéléré le faisait vibrer tout entier. Mais il lui fallait faire encore une chose avant de se laisser aller. Même s'il avait été gêné que Duo soit venu lui en parler, il s'avérait finalement qu'il lui avait une fois encore sauvé la mise.

Le jeune homme déposa un baiser sur le front de la princesse et se releva un sourire confiant. Relena lui répondit d'un même geste, le remerciant silencieusement pour sa prévenance.

Lorsqu'il revint à ses côtés, elle croisa son regard tendre avant qu'il n'effleure à nouveau ses lèvres. Elle se crispa soudain et se retint pour ne pas laisser des larmes d'émotions s'écouler à son étreinte qui trahissait tant de sentiments.

Et à son être si proche du sien, tout disparut bientôt autour d'elle pour ne laisser qu'eux.

Heero reprit la conquête de son cou, effleurant de baisers humides sa peau si fine.

Il put sentir sous ses lèvres ses frissons venir tendre son corps avant de disparaître doucement, comme un doux remous d'une mer paisiblement agité. Le jeune homme sourit tendrement à l'effet qu'il provoquait en elle et remonta jusqu'à son visage, l'embrassant avec dévouement. Relena répondit à son étreinte tout en faisant doucement glisser sa main sur son torse, le parcourant du bout des doigts jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le pilote se figer un instant avant de tenter instinctivement de se soustraire à sa tendre pression. Mais il contint son geste et la laissa se jouer de ses faiblesses.

Et alors que leur baiser se faisait plus conquérant, Heero cessa soudain ses caresses suggestives et l'entoura de ses deux bras, la soulevant avec assurance. La princesse se laissa retomber contre son torse, l'enlaçant avec désespoir. Le pilote lui sourit faiblement et déposa un baiser contre son cou avant de se saisir du drap et de le dégager d'un large geste du bras. Il se redressa alors pour rencontrer le visage de Relena, faiblement éclairé par la lumière tamisé de la petite lampe de chambre. Elle lui sourit doucement avant de déposer un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres et de descendre encore hésitante jusqu'à sa nuque puis son torse. Heero la laissa s'habituer à lui, la rassurant dans une caresse encourageante. Et lorsqu'elle chercha de nouveau le contact réconfortant de ses lèvres, le pilote lui répondit avec délice. Et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent ils se fixèrent l'un et l'autre d'un regard empli de confiance. Et Heero, sans la quitter des yeux, fit alors doucement glisser la bretelle de sa nuisette, suivant le relief de son épaule dans une caresse aimante. Relena frissonna de nouveau lorsqu'elle sentit sa main descendre sur sa poitrine, elle aurait juré qu'il avait perçu son appréhension puisqu'il s'empara aussitôt de ses lèvres.

La princesse ferma les yeux et à partir de cet instant abandonna toutes ses défenses. Relena nota à peine les doigts agiles du jeune homme qui firent glisser la fermeture éclair avant de lui ôter doucement la fine nuisette de soie.

Heero aperçut tout juste ses yeux d'océans, mais leur lueur doucement fiévreuse ne firent que confirmer ce qu'il ressentait déjà à travers les gestes de la princesse. Il n'abaissa pas son regard sur son corps nu et la serra contre lui, l'étreignant avec délicatesse.

-Jamais je ne te ferais de mal.

-Je sais… j'ai confiance en toi… souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle enserrait sa taille, réduisant l'espace qui séparait encore leur deux corps.

Et c'est avec spontanéité que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau dans un baiser attisé par un désir dont la sincérité était marquée par plusieurs années de frustration.

Heero l'allongea alors, prenant soin de l'installer décemment. Et sans rompre leur baiser il les recouvrit du drap blanc.

Heero se rapprocha davantage encore, recouvrant son corps du sien. Le souffle court, ils furent contraints de rompre leur baiser. Ils se fixèrent, haletants et il vit de nouveau cette vague lueur d'hésitation dans le regard de la princesse. Son expression se radoucit aussitôt, et il la contempla avec une tendre envie, elle était si belle, ses cheveux aux reflets dorés tombant en cascade tout autour d'elle. Il sourit doucement à cette vision auréolée et la regarda avec amour, chassant de son visage les mèches qui y courraient en travers.

Il voulait attendre que Relena s'apaise avant de continuer mais elle le devança, déposant un baiser attisant à la pointe de son menton. Le jeune homme sourit à sa provocation et effleura ses lèvres avant de descendre le long de son cou, suivant sa trachée.

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il découvrait les courbes de son corps, et il devait bien se l'avouer, cela l'aidait déjà grandement.

Il continua patiemment sa descente, parcourant chaque parcelle de son corps, revenant à ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'il la sentait s'inquiéter.

Relena prit cependant peu à peu confiance en elle, et le désir aidant, ses caresses se firent plus osées. Jusqu'à ce que ses mains s'arrêtent sur ses hanches étroites, figées sur la bande élastique de son boxer. Il la sentit resserrer un instant son emprise avant de renoncer aussitôt. Le pilote cessa alors doucement de l'embrasser et rouvrit les yeux. Son regard, il voulait la voir, s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train de commettre une erreur. La jeune fille sembla accéder à sa demande puisqu'elle plongea alors ses yeux dans les siens. Un ciel d'été et une nuit d'hiver se rencontrèrent alors, bouleversant tous les ordres établis. Les yeux brillants de la princesse révélèrent à Heero l'ampleur de sa détresse… qui aurait cru qu'il persistait toujours en elle cette crainte de l'être humain ? Et alors que sa volonté se trouvait renforcée, son regard se teintait de douceur. Oui il avait raison, elle était la plus forte. Elle continuait à y croire, s'efforçant de faire taire ses peurs les plus ancrées. Mais ce soir, elle avait besoin de lui. Et il allait lui prouver qu'elle avait encore des raisons de croire en l'homme.

Et doucement il posa sa paume tendre et chaude sur la main de la jeune fille. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois et lorsqu'il eut son accord il s'abaissa vers elle et saisit doucement ses lèvres alors que leurs mains entremêlées ôtaient le dernier rempart à leur communion.

Et lorsqu'il vit des larmes s'écouler de ses yeux d'une profondeur presque inquiétante, il sut que c'était autant de douleur que d'émotions intenses. Il s'abaissa avec effort jusqu'à elle et fit disparaître dans un baiser chacune des gouttelettes de liquide salé. Il sentit soudain une chaleur nouvelle monter en lui et alors que la jeune fille se cambrait, épousant chaque courbe de son corps, elle s'agrippa soudain à sa nuque au moment même où il refermait lui aussi ses bras sur elle. Leurs corps tendus à l'extrême se figèrent lorsqu'ils ne devinrent plus qu'un seul et même être, leur essence se confondant l'une avec l'autre.

Et c'est avec dévotion que les deux amants s'abandonnèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à échanger un tendre baiser avant de laisser leurs corps se reposer, leur chaleur réciproque les entourant d'un voile rassurant.

* * *

[1] : Ce doit être à peu près ça puisque ça correspond à la distance Terre-lune et que L2 se trouve juste derrière [4] : En effet, il faut déjà le vouloir de se mettre en travers d'une ligne de mire pour défendre celui qui a voulu vous tuer... [5] : Dans la deuxième saison, lorsque Hilde s'introduit dans le Libra elle rencontre Relena et lui propose de venir avec elle, rejoindre le pilote qu'elle connaît. Mais la princesse refusera.

Alors tout d'abord je remercie la BO de la cité des anges et de love actually pour m'avoir accompagné dans cette entreprise difficile

Euh cette dernière scène a vraiment été très chiante à écrire pour moi et je ne crois pas que je recommencerais.

KiwiDieu a ralenti la cadence, l'est un peu fatiguée, mais elle veut pas écrire n'importe quoi, alors patientez ^_^

Chapitre commencé le 20/05/2004, terminé le 27/07/04

112


	20. Chap 19 : Réminiscences du passé

Suuuurpriiise

Heu ouais je devrais p'têt pas trop chanter à tue-tête, p'têt même que je devrais me cacher '''''

Je vous avais promis un chapitre et je vous en donne finalement que la moitié, mais j'avance trop doucement l

Donc voilà ce que je peux vous offrire...

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi, ni eux, ni leurs univers !

CHAPITRE 19 : REMINISCENCES DU PASSE

Heero ouvrit soudain les yeux.

Quelque chose avait mis ses sens en alerte.

Le pilote cilla alors que cette nuit lui revenait en mémoire, le corps tiède de la princesse contre le sien le rappelant à son souvenir. Et dans un geste de profonde affection il resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de la jeune fille encore endormie.

Mais sa dissipation ne dura qu'un instant. Il ne s'était pas réveillé pour rien. Il écouta attentivement, cherchant l'origine de son inquiétude.

Et le bruit d'une culasse tirée puis relâchée 1 fit soudain réagir le soldat qui sommeillait en lui.

D'un coup de rein, Heero les fit basculer à terre et dégaina son arme qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur L2.

Et alors que Relena se réveillait en sursaut au contact froid du sol, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Tout se passa alors très vite, Heero posa une main autoritaire sur elle, lui intimant l'ordre de ne pas bouger alors qu'il se redressait, mettant en joue son adversaire. Sa phalange se figea en avant de la gâchette lorsqu'il vit Duo apparaître derrière l'intrus, le rendant inoffensif en un instant avant de le poser doucement au sol.

Le pilote à la natte se retourna ensuite et hocha la tête, Hilde apparut alors, une inquiétude vivace sur son visage. Duo lui fit signe de rejoindre Relena, lui tendant son arme au passage. La jeune fille voulut protester, mais il lui ordonna de se taire, avant de conclure par un sourire qui ne permettait pas de définir son état d'esprit. Hilde obtempéra à contrecœur, laissant sa main s'attarder un instant sur la sienne lorsqu'elle accepta son semi-automatique.

Duo lui adressa un dernier regard dans lequel elle crut percevoir son angoisse, mais leur échange fut trop fugace, le jeune homme ramassant l'arme de l'intrus inconscient, tournant rapidement son attention sur Heero. Les deux pilotes se fixèrent à peine une seconde, Duo confirma ce qu'ils semblaient avoir convenu par quelques gestes codifiés auxquels Heero répondit à l'affirmative. Le petit brun se tendit alors, s'apprêtant à se relever, mais il se figea un instant dans son mouvement, se tournant vers la princesse au sol, le drap blanc serré contre sa poitrine dénudé. Relena le fixa avec angoisse et incompréhension, elle lui sembla tellement vulnérable, ce qui ne fit que renforcer sa volonté de la protéger. Il lui renvoya un regard qu'elle sut reconnaître derrière sa façade professionnelle puis il s'élança, rejoignant avec agilité et finesse le pilote à la natte.

Heero lui ordonna de rester en arrière. Duo obtempéra, sachant écouter les recommandations de celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme le plus avisé des pilotes de Gundams. Par chance il n'y avait qu'un seul accès qui donnait à l'étage, et Duo avait déjà vérifié les pièces du haut, ce qui signifiait que les camarades du soldat assommé devaient inspecter le rez-de-chaussée... leur attitude était étrange... s'ils savaient vraiment qu'ils se trouvaient ici, pourquoi ne pas avoir employé de méthode plus radicale ? Et alors que Heero réfléchissait à toute vitesse, ils arrivaient à hauteur de la dernière marche. Les deux hommes décidèrent de se séparer. Le petit brun repéra un étranger en uniforme militaire dans le salon, il fouillait distraitement dans la bibliothèque. Heero fronça les sourcils à son attitude et décida d'être fixé, il ouvrit la porte en grand et le mis en joue.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? fit-il froid et autoritaire.

Un éclair de surprise traversa son regard lorsqu'il vit que la personne qui se retournait était une femme. Qui avait de bons réflexes. Mais il fut prompt à réagir et la tint en respect, ne lui laissant pas la possibilité de faire usage de son arme. La femme aux courts cheveux blonds fixa l'homme en sous-vêtement qui tenait sa vie du bout des doigts. Son regard était impressionnant. Mais ce n'était pas un assassin, il n'y avait aucune folie meurtrière dans ses yeux à l'éclat métallique. Mais qu'importe, elle avait fait sa part du boulot. L'essentiel c'était de mener la mission à bien et d'enfin en finir avec ces rebelles. Et ils allaient regretter d'être revenu dans l'espace.

Heero la vit sourire et son regard se figea lorsqu'il comprit ses intentions à travers ses yeux noirs. La panique envahit tout son être et il fit volte face, ignorant la femme qui venait de dégainer et qui tenta de l'arrêter en ouvrant le feu sur lui.

Le pilote, dans un état second, ignora complètement les règles de base qui assurait sa sécurité et se précipita vers les escaliers, ne prêtant aucune attention au soldat qui s'était élancé à sa poursuite. C'est probablement à Duo qu'il dut son salut, le jeune homme à la natte sortant de la cuisine, alerté par le coup de feu. En un instant il analysa la situation et définit son objectif. Il devait faire confiance à Heero quant aux raisons qui le faisait agir de façon aussi inconsidérée, pour sa part, il fallait qu'il arrête cette nana et qu'il s'assure que le rez-de-chaussée était nettoyé, il ne manquerait plus qu'ils se fassent coincer.

-Allez ma belle, montre-nous à quoi ça ressemble une poitrine royale !

Heero se figea lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Avant de se sentir exploser. Et avant que ses adversaires n'aient eu le temps de réagir, il tira sur l'homme qui se trouvait au-dessus d'Hilde, étendue inconsciente au sol. Le soldat cria de peur autant que de surprise et s'effondra à terre sous la puissance de l'impact, Heero s'élança alors finissant de l'assommer d'un coup de pied redoutable, il était tellement ivre de colère que peu lui importait de savoir qu'il lui avait peut être brisée la nuque. Le pilote arriva alors face à l'homme qui tenait la princesse contre lui, un bras enserrant fermement sa gorge, la laissant tout juste respirer alors que sa main libre semblait avoir allègrement parcouru le corps de la jeune fille suffocante qui maintenait désespérément le drap contre elle.

L'homme qui tentait de s'emparer de son arme déposée sur la commode, paniqua lorsqu'il vit la lueur meurtrière dans les yeux de son adversaire.

Le coup partit, d'une violence incroyable pour celui qui avait eu l'impudence de toucher à son ange. Mais le soldat ne relâcha pas la princesse, l'entraînant dans sa chute, ce qui le condamna.

Heero retira avec autorité le bras qui enserrait le cou Relena et plaqua l'homme à terre. Un éclair de panique traversa les yeux du soldat qui eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il toucha brutalement le sol alors que le pilote de Gundam l'immobilisait, un genou autoritaire contre un de ses reins. Il allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait. Et Heero qui n'avait pas relâché son bras, le déboîta d'un geste sec alors qu'il le ramenait dans son dos. L'articulation craqua dans un bruit sourd et le soldat aurait hurlé de douleur si la crosse d'une arme ne s'était pas abattu sur lui.

Et sans une parole Heero se releva alors, lâchant le membre désarticulé. Il abaissa son regard sur la princesse qui avait le regard figé sur l'homme qui la menaçait il y avait encore quelques seconde.

Sa vie n'était plus en danger.

Sans plus attendre, il se précipita alors vers la jeune fille étendue au sol, Relena le suivant des yeux, revenant soudain à la réalité.

Heero s'accroupit et palpa aussitôt sa jugulaire. Il se détendit sensiblement lorsqu'il sentit son pouls calme et régulier. Le jeune homme survola son corps, elle ne semblait pas blessée. Il remonta sur son visage, posant une paume contre sa joue alors que de l'autre il emprisonnait une de ses mains fines. Il se mit alors à la tapoter doucement tout en l'appelant.

-Hilde, réveille-toi.

Il l'appela quelques secondes avant qu'il ne la sente resserrer son emprise sur sa main. C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit quelqu'un monter précipitamment les escaliers, Duo apparut à l'embrasure et se figea lorsqu'il vit la brunette au sol.

-Elle est juste sonnée, elle se réveille, le rassura-t-il alors qu'il se relevait, laissant la place au jeune homme angoissé.

-Hilde ! Hilde ça va ? la questionna-t-il avec appréhension alors que la jeune fille commençait à s'agiter, cillant bientôt.

Heero, rassuré, tourna alors son intention sur la princesse qui fixait elle aussi le couple a terre.

Relena releva les yeux sur le pilote, le regard teinté de crainte et il se sentit soudain terriblement coupable de lui avoir montré ça.

La princesse regretta immédiatement son attitude en voyant le sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle venait de provoquer chez lui. Il se méprenait. Son regard trembla et elle l'appela d'une voix vacillante. Elle avait tellement besoin de le sentir contre elle.

Heero, touché par sa détresse s'accroupit aussitôt à sa hauteur.

Ses bras tenant toujours fermement le drap contre elle, la respiration encore haletante, Relena restait choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Heero posa doucement une main sur sa joue et il la sentit trembler toute entière. Il se figea, hésitant un instant lorsqu'elle releva les yeux sur lui, appelant sa protection. Son regard se teinta aussitôt d'un amour tendre et il l'enserra doucement.

Et la princesse accepta de délier ses mains pour s'abandonner dans les bras de celui qui comptait tant pour elle. Heero la maintint plus ferment alors qu'il saisissait le drap, le remontant et le liant dans son dos.

Et tout en l'apaisant par des caresses rassurantes, il posa son attention sur Duo qui aidait Hilde à s'asseoir. Le pilote à la natte sentit immédiatement son regard sur lui et se tourna dans sa direction. Les deux hommes se fixèrent, silencieux.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent d'accord.

-On ne peut pas rester ici plus longtemps, fit alors Heero, se détachant doucement de la princesse.

Il fixa un instant la jeune fille au teint pâle.

-Je m'occupe de Relena, préparez-vous.

Duo acquiesça alors qu'il abaissait son regard inquiet sur sa protégée.

-Hilde ça va aller ?

-Ouais, un bon mal de crâne mais ça va, aide-moi juste à me relever.

-De toute manière je t'aurais pas lâché, fit-il alors comme si c'était une évidence.

Hilde sourit faiblement à sa réplique et se plongea dans ses yeux encore violacés de sa colère passée. Duo ne résista pas et lui rendit son geste, étirant ses lèvres dans un doux recourbement.

-Allons-y, trancha-t-il alors qu'il la soutenait.

Heero abaissa alors son regard sur la princesse. Relena n'était pas vraiment en état. Mais ils ne pouvait pas attendre davantage. Encore quelques minutes et si ce n'est les soldats assommés qui allaient reprendre connaissance, c'est la police qui allait débarquer. Les coups de feux avaient dû mettre en alerte tout le quartier ...

-Relena, va t'habiller, lui commanda-t-il alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever.

Le jeune homme s'en voulut de la laisser se débrouiller, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il rassembla rapidement leurs effets personnels et enfila pantalon de toile et chemise à la hâte.

Et lorsqu'il rouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, il constata que la jeune fille n'avait enfilé que son jean, son corps encore enveloppé dans le drap blanc, elle se regardait fixement dans le miroir.

-Relena...

La princesse cilla en entendant son nom, son regard angoissé se teinta soudain de culpabilité et elle quitta la fixation de son image pour abaisser la tête, resserrant son emprise sur le tissu qui la recouvrait.

-Pardon... souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Heero la fixa avec inquiétude avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse, et dans un élan de volonté, il se rapprocha d'elle, son regard à présent teinté de douceur. Il la saisit prudemment par la taille et la fit tourner face à lui.

-Je vais t'aider, murmura-t-il alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur son front abaissé.

La jeune fille frémit alors et releva ses yeux d'océan à la teinte si troublée.

Heero l'invita à ne pas quitter son regard et releva ses mains jusqu'à atteindre le nœud de tissu qu'il délia sans difficulté, laissant le drap tomber au sol.

Mais Relena se sentit soudain terriblement mal et abaissa de nouveau son visage qui renvoyait trop bien sa souffrance. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit ça. Le jeune homme suivit son mouvement pour tomber sur son corps, réalisant soudain. Son ventre était barré de meurtrissures rougeoyantes... qui lui rappela étrangement les coups qui lui avaient été affligés sur le satellite des Epyons Terros... les cobalts du pilote se voilèrent de colère, mais il se contint, Relena ne devait en aucun cas percevoir son état d'esprit, il la connaissait suffisamment à présent pour savoir que cela ne ferait qu'empirer son état... si seulement il n'était pas si pressé par le temps... il n'avait plus qu'à faire son possible pour ne pas la brusquer, et avec courage il prit le soutient gorge qui reposait sur le rebord de l'évier. Il hésita un instant puis le posa finalement contre sa poitrine avant de se rapprocher un peu plus, se penchant au-dessus d'elle afin de lier les agrafes. Et lorsqu'il se redressa, il constata avec soulagement que la princesse remontait doucement ses bretelles. Heero lui sourit tendrement et l'aida à remonter celle que son côté blessé handicapait.

Le jeune homme poursuivit dans sa lancé et déplia le débardeur.

-Lève les bras.

-Ca va aller, voulut se défendre la jeune fille, honteuse d'être aussi vulnérable.

Mais son intervention ne fut accueillie que par un faible sourire qui lui assurait qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de la laisser se débrouiller.

Relena obtempéra alors et le laissa faire glisser le tissu fin le long de son corps, mais surprise par la douleur, elle eut un sursaut de recul lorsqu'il atteignit son ventre.

-Excuse-moi, souffla-t-il, sans relever les yeux, se saisissant immédiatement du gilet bleu.

La princesse sentit sa gorge se serrer, mais contrôla ses émotions et enfila son gilet.

-Allons-y, fit-il alors sans plus attendre, l'entraînant à sa suite, une main dans la sienne alors que de l'autre il saisissait les paquetages.

Ils rejoignirent Duo et Hilde qui se trouvaient déjà au rez-de-chaussée, s'assurant que les soldats restent aussi inoffensifs qu'ils les avaient rendus. Duo allait prendre la parole lorsqu'il fut coupé par des hurlements stridents ;

-Faut pas traîner ici ! s'exclama Heero alors qu'il s'élançait vers la sortie, la princesse toujours à sa suite.

Le pilote à la natte aperçut les traits tirés de son coéquipier et jugea qu'il n'était pas le plus à même de prendre des décisions.

-Heero derrière avec Rel', Hilde à l'avant avec moi, ordonna-t-il alors qu'Heero se décalait, le laissant accéder au poste de conduite.

A peine avait-il mit le contact qu'il démarrait à toute allure.

-Accrochez-vous ! leur conseilla-t-il alors qu'il prenait un virage à 90, au moment même où les véhicules de la sécurité civile arrivaient en vue de la demeure.

Relena, encore en état second n'eut pas la vivacité nécessaire pour réussir à s'attacher et elle aurait assurément heurté la portière si Heero ne l'avait pas rattrapée. Et en silence il noua avec assurance ses bras autour de sa taille, la ramenant contre lui.

Les premières minutes qui suivirent s'écoulèrent sans un mot, l'inquiétude d'être suivi prenant le pas sur le reste. Mais Duo finit par se détendre après quelques kilomètres et posa la question qu'il n'avait de cesse de se répéter.

-Hilde, il s'est passé quoi ?

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers le conducteur, révélant son œil gonflé qui s'auréolait de violet.

-Ca faisait pas deux minutes que vous étiez partis que deux types nous sont tombés dessus. Ils sont arrivés par le toit je crois... on a rien vu venir... et lorsque j'ai réagi, j'en avais déjà un sur moi qui me désarmait... et l'autre qui s'en prenait à Relena... j'ai réussi à me débarrasser du gros lourdaud... mais son copain a pas vraiment apprécié que je vienne l'ennuyer... et après, le trou noir...

Le silence retomba et Relena tenta avec effort de poursuivre... mais rien ne voulut passer la barrière de son corps et elle se tassa un peu plus à mesure qu'elle sentait qu'on attendait son récit...

Heero la regarda avec préoccupation et la resserra davantage contre lui. C'était encore trop tôt pour elle, il le savait.

-On en reparlera plus tard, trancha alors la voix calme du jeune brun. On devrait changer de véhicule par sûreté.

-Tu as raison. Le mieux serait de prendre un transport en commun, mais on peut pas sortir comme ça avec Lena...

-Je peux m'occuper de ça, intervint alors Hilde. Laissez-moi l'arranger et vous ne la reconnaîtrez plus ! Relena, ça te dérange pas ? se tourna alors la brunette.

La princesse releva faiblement la tête et acquiesça silencieusement.

-Très bien, je connais un endroit tranquille ou l'on pourra s'arrêter.

Le véhicule fila jusqu'aux quartiers Est de la Colonie. La jeune fille regarda avec inquiétude le paysage désolé qui défilait sous ses yeux, Duo les avait conduits dans la partie la plus pauvre de L-2... et la plus dangereuse aussi...

La voiture s'immobilisa alors dans une rue de traverse.

-C'est ici qu'on s'arrête, fit-il alors en coupant le contact, se tournant vers les passagers arrière. Ne t'en fais pas Lena, je connais cet endroit comme ma poche, j'y ai vécu pendant des années, la rassura-t-il en rencontrant son regard craintif..

Les yeux de la princesse s'écarquillèrent de surprise à cette déclaration mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'Hilde ouvrait sa portière.

-Viend avec moi, faut pas traîner !

La jeune fille sortit son sac du coffre alors que les deux pilotes s'assuraient de la surveillance. Hilde fouilla quelques secondes avant d'en ressortir une brosse à cheveux, un béret et une veste kaki.

-On va commencer par la coiffure si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? demanda alors timidement la princesse

-Assied-toi juste là.

La jeune fille obéit, Hilde rassembla alors ses cheveux châtains, elle sembla hésiter un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire confiant illumine son visage. Et sans plus attendre, elle se mit au travail. Elle fit une queue de cheval attachée haute puis contourna la princesse pour la regarder de face, elle se pencha alors, et avec méthodologie, libéra certaines mèches, les faisant tomber de part et d'autre de son visage. Et lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle la fixa, satisfaite, elle se retourna alors et prit son béret...

Les pilotes qui scrutaient les alentours se retournèrent lorsque Hilde les appela. La jeune fille s'écarta alors pour laisser place à la princesse et c'est avec surprise qu'ils constatèrent les talents cachés de la petite brunette. Relena était méconnaissable, le béret et ses cheveux dissimulant habilement son visage alors que la veste militaire et son vieux jean lui donnaient l'apparence d'une jeune fille des quartiers défavorisés.

-Waaah... souffla Duo, ça rend plutôt bien !

-Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes si elle ne lève pas la tête, okay Rel' ?

-Compris, assura-t-elle alors qu'elle relevait son regard, ses yeux bleus captant immédiatement l'attention de son auditoire.

-Ouais euh Lena, cache bien ton visage en effet, ça se verra tout de suite que tu es une princesse sinon ! lui sourit doucement Duo.

La jeune fille détourna aussitôt son regard.

-Tu ne devrais pas dire ça... fit-elle faiblement.

Mais le pilote ne renonça pas et se rapprocha d'elle, jusqu'à la saisir par les épaules. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi. Il ignorait peut être ce qui s'était produit dans cette chambre, mais une chose était sûre, c'est qu'il ne la laisserait pas douter ainsi d'elle.

-Lena, l'appela-t-il, je le dis parce que c'est vrai, poursuivit-il une fois qu'il eut son regard. Tu es une personne pleine de courage et de douceur, et ta simple présence trahit déjà une grande prestance, tu es la princesse Relena Peacecraft et ça se voit.

Le regard éteint de la jeune fille s'illumina alors faiblement et un sourire sincère éclaira son visage qui peinait à reprendre des couleurs.

-Merci Duo.

-T'en fais pas, ça va aller, la rassura-t-il dans un sourire confiant. Ne traînons pas davantage ici, il y en a qui attendent la place, fit-il alors remarquer, indiquant d'un signe de menton des mouvements au bout de la ruelle que seul Heero fut capable de discerner.

Les yeux du petit brun se plissèrent insensiblement, et alors que son coéquipier gardait un œil sur les étrangers, il débarrassa le véhicule de toute trace de leur passage.

-Allons-y, confirma le pilote, confiant les sacs à Hilde et Relena, leur garantissant une liberté de mouvement en cas d'attaque.

Et ils se mirent en marche.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que le véhicule devienne la propriété d'un groupe de jeunes gamins des rues qui virent ici une aubaine peu commune.

Les pilotes arrivèrent rapidement en vue d'une bouche de métro. Une fois sous terre, Heero s'approcha et débarrassa la jeune fille de ses paquetages et entoura sa taille, s'autorisant à baisser sa garde le temps de lui adresser un regard rassurant auquel elle répondit du mieux qu'elle put.

-C'est bon, les interrompit Hilde qui revenait avec les titres de transport.

-Surtout ne montre pas ton visage.

La princesse hocha une dernière fois la tête à la recommandation du pilote et ils se mirent en marche. Ils passèrent les barrières de sécurité et les systèmes de surveillance et s'orientèrent vers la ligne désirée.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent à l'extérieur, ils marchèrent un moment et prirent un autre moyen de transport avant d'arriver en vue du siège de la Résistance.

Heero et les deux jeunes filles restèrent en retrait alors que Duo allait s'annoncer. Le pilote revint au bout de quelques minutes et d'un signe de tête, invita les autres à le suivre.

Ils contournèrent le bâtiment jusqu'à arriver face à une petite porte aux contours rongés par le temps. Le pilote à la natte sortit une clef, ils passèrent un premier sas, puis un second, jusqu'à arriver à une cage d'escalier.

G les accueillit lui-même au sixième étage et lorsqu'il vit la tenue de la princesse et l'expression de leurs visages, il s'écarta sans mot dire.

C'est seulement lorsqu'ils furent dans son bureau, assis et plus disponibles qu'il se risqua à prendre la parole, d'autant plus inquiété par la mine blafarde de la jeune ministre.

-Alors, que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme et égale, bien loin de sa consonance habituelle.

Et à la surprise générale, ce fut Relena qui répondit.

-Un groupement d'hommes armés nous a attaqué. Il n'y a rien eut de grave, grâce à l'intervention de Duo et Heero, fit-elle d'une voix claire, mais que ses proches surent reconnaître comme teinté de distance.

Relena se cachait derrière ses facilités d'élocutions.

Elle préférait intervenir que de voir la situation dégénérer. Elle pouvait sentir la colère des pilotes, il fallait qu'elle tente d'apaiser leurs êtres éprouvés, cela ne mènerait à rien de bon si ils s'en prenaient à G.

Elle ne prétendait pas connaître toute l'origine de l'aversion que les pilotes vouaient à leurs mentors, mais ils étaient de leur côté. Ils s'étaient toujours battus pour les Colonies et ils respectaient son idéal de paix. Mais il est vrai qu'ils s'étaient longtemps joués de la dévotion des pilotes qu'ils avaient formés, et cela ne les incitait pas à leur accorder leur confiance.

Tous purent voir G froncer les sourcils à travers ses cheveux grisonnants qui recouvraient en grande partie son visage.

Une demie-heure plus tard, la réunion était levée. Et c'était bien déroulée.

Selon les recommandations du professeur, Heero mena la princesse dans ses appartements.

Le pilote eut l'ombre d'un sourire lorsqu'il fit pénétrer la grosse clef dans la serrure dorée d'une magnifique porte en bois. L'un des hommes parmi les plus ingénus des Colonies se contentait d'une porte moyenâgeuse pour assurer la sécurité de ses appartements...

La jeune fille pénétra dans la pièce sous l'invitation d'Heero. Elle avança de quelques mètres avant de s'immobiliser. Le pilote repoussa la porte derrière lui et déposa ses affaires près d'une commode.

-Ca va aller, merci Heero souffla la princesse, le regard fixe devant elle.

Le jeune brun posa un instant son regard sur elle avant de s'avancer jusqu'à s'arrêter à hauteur de son épaule.

-Je reste avec toi.

-Mais le professeur t'a demandé de...

-G attendra. J'ai plus important à faire pour le moment...

Et Relena sursauta de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras glisser le long de sa taille. Le pilote se rapprocha d'elle et la serra avec assurance, posant doucement sa joue contre sa chevelure auréolée par la lumière artificielle d'un soleil levant.

La jeune fille soupira inconsciemment et se laissa aller contre lui alors que ses mains se refermaient sur les bras qui l'enserraient.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes et Heero ne desserra sa prise que lorsqu'il la sentit apaisée.

Il la tourna alors face à lui et attendit patiemment que ses yeux d'azur viennent à sa rencontre. Et il accueillit son geste courageux par un sourire qui lui était réservée à elle seule. Il laissa d'abord errer son regard sur son visage, ses doigts caressants ce que ses yeux ne faisaient qu'effleurer. Puis il plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes.

Relena sentit son ventre se serrer à son geste, mais elle s'apaisa aussitôt à son regard franc. Et de nouveau l'émotion l'envahi lorsqu'elle comprit que ces cobalts ne cherchaient pas à la sonder, que leurs éclats d'une limpidité saisissante trahissaient seulement la promesse d'un soutien sans faille.

Ses yeux océaniques s'embrumèrent d'un voile d'humidité et elle se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle avec toute la force qu'il lui restait.

Le pilote répondit à son appel et l'étreignit un peu plus fort, ses gestes sachant le faire parler bien mieux que n'importe quel mot.

A nouveau le temps fila, encore trop vite... ce temps leur était compté, elle ne le savait que trop... elle le sentait au fond d'elle...

La princesse se redressa, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et une lueur de tendre complicité vacilla dans leur regard... jusqu'à ce que le regard du pilote se fasse plus intense.

-Relena, tu peux encore renoncer. Personne ne t'oblige à quoi que ce soit. Nous sommes bien placés pour comprendre ce sentiment d'obligation... de redevance... mais qui n'est rien. Tu ne dois pas t'engager si tu ne le veux pas au plus profond de toi, ça ne mènera à rien de bon.

-Heero... répond-moi sincèrement... tu ... tu penses que je n'aurais pas les capacités ?

-Pas dutout. Je crois en toi, plus qu'en personne d'autre. Seulement je refuse de te voir souffrir toute ta vie... je ... je refuse de te revoir encore une fois comme ce matin.

Une lueur de panique traversa son regard à cette évocation et elle baissa spontanément les yeux.

-Relena... que s'est-il passé ? fit-il en resserrant son étreinte dans un geste angoissé. Cet homme...

-Il ne m'a rien fait de plus que ce que tu n'as déjà vu, le rassura-t-elle... ce... ce n'est pas tant ce qu'il a fait... que les souvenirs que cela a fait ressurgir...

Elle vit aussitôt à son expression qu'il avait compris ce à quoi elle faisait allusion, mais elle se força cependant à continuer, il fallait qu'elle ait le courage d'en parler.

-... à travers ses yeux... c'est Onze que j'ai vu... et tout ce qu'il m'avait fait... je me voyais le revivre dans les prochaines heures...

-Mon dieu... je suis désolé...

La princesse posa doucement son front contre son torse.

-Non... tu n'as pas à t'excuser, personne n'aurait pu prévoir ça... et ça m'a permis de me rendre compte de ma vulnérabilité... je ne pensais pas que le simple souvenir de Onze me soit si difficile à supporter... je croyais que le mal était passé... qu'à défaut d'avoir une cicatrice, la blessure était refermée...

-Tu es trop dure avec toi-même Relena... mais la faute est partagée... j'ai cru moi-aussi que Onze était « oublié »... et il m'a fallut cette nuit pour réaliser à quel point tu étais encore fragile... que c'était encore tôt pour toi...

La jeune fille releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire empli de tristesse.

-C'est maintenant... ou jamais...

-Je sais, souffla-t-il alors qu'il la resserrait dans ses bras... je sais...

-Tu voudrais que j'arrête...

-Ce que je veux n'a pas d'importance... c'est ta décision avant tout.

-Heero... je ne suis plus toute seule à choisir à présent. Tu m'as faite une promesse, mais je ne te laisserais pas sacrifier ta vie pour ça.

Le pilote se retrouva soudain sans savoir quoi dire. Et alors qu'il lui embrassait le haut du front, il laissa ses lèvres s'attarder contre elle, trahissant sa difficulté à répondre.

La jeune fille répondit à son appel en le resserrant contre elle.

-... la seule chose que je vois... c'est qu'aussi loin que je te connaisse, je t'ai toujours vu souffrir à cause de ton titre de princesse. Je ne veux pas que ta générosité te perde et que tu y retourne alors que l'opportunité de tout recommencer s'offre à toi. Je veux me battre pour ce en quoi je crois. Je veux vivre à tes côtés. En ce qui me concerne, le sacrifice serait de devoir me séparer de celle qui m'a tant apporté.

La princesse s'écarta légèrement afin de voir son visage. Elle lui sourit faiblement et prit le temps de le rassurer dans une caresse apaisante.

-Oui c'est vrai. J'ai souffert. Ça a été dur et j'ai dû faire des sacrifices...

Heero la fixa silencieusement alors que son regard s'était fait vague. Elle cherchait, au plus profond d'elle-même la meilleure réponse, l'attitude la plus juste.

Elle avait entendu ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Qu'elle devait se respecter dans sa décision. Et qu'en agissant ainsi, elle respecterait également les gens qui l'aimaient.

Elle avait eu tord d'avoir peur pour Heero. Il lui suffisait de se rappeler de la façon dont elle l'avait vu deux ans auparavant. Elle l'avait déjà considéré comme l'homme le plus apte à prêcher la paix. Et pourtant... il était bien différent d'aujourd'hui. Tellement plus torturé, rempli au fond de lui de colère et d'amertume. Heero se serait donné la mort sur une simple demande à l'époque. Parce qu'il était en guerre contre la vie. Alors aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui qu'il était face à elle... Face à ses yeux qui trahissaient tant de douceur, comment pouvait-elle encore douter de lui ?

Il avait bien plus progressé qu'elle. En si peu de temps elle l'avait vu se métamorphoser, gagner en sagesse et en sérénité... et révéler toute cette tendresse qui sommeillait en son être... tous les efforts qu'il avait dû fournir pour ça...

Et elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait pendant ce temps là ? Elle avait déclaré la guerre à la vie. Quelle ironie...

Son regard s'illumina soudain, comme si un braisier venait d'être ravivé. Le pilote la fixa, totalement subjugué.

Mais tout ça s'était terminé.

-Vous suivrez la voie K2 pour l'atterrissage.

-Bien reçu.

-Soyez prudent mes amis, et bonne chance.

Saïd apparu alors derrière Azim, coupant son chef d'unité dans sa discussion.

-C'est bien à toi de nous dire ça maître Quatre.

-Ouais c'est qui qui nous a donné de belles sueurs froides ! en rajouta un autre.

Le jeune prince du désert sourit faiblement.

-Oui... et bien éviter de faire comme moi s'il vous plait...

-Comptez sur nous !

-Alors on se retrouve dans six heures au point JAP.

-Ok

-Bonne route.

Quatre coupa la communication et soupira. C'était la dernière des six navettes à contacter. Le jeune pilote releva son regard sur l'espace et son expression se fit soudain lointaine.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Le petit blond cilla en entendant la voix préoccupée de son ami.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il en retour alors qu'il tournait son visage dans sa direction.

Trowa fixa aussitôt ses yeux bleus, s'assurant des paroles du pilote encore convalescent. Il se détendit imperceptiblement lorsqu'il eut la confirmation que son état n'était pas la conséquence de ses blessures. Non, c'était autre chose, une autre chose qui le préoccupait tout autant.

-C'est Wufei n'est-ce pas ?

Quatre adressa un sourire complice à sa perspicacité, Trowa le connaissait mieux que lui-même.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour lui, poursuivit le grand brun.

-Je suis sûr qu'il est en pleine forme. Et qu'il veille sur nous. J'espère seulement qu'il va réussir à faire la paix avec lui-même... pour de bon.

-S'il veille sur nous comme tu le dis, pourquoi n'est-il pas intervenu lorsque tu as mis ta vie en danger ?

Le pilote sourit et ses yeux furent gagnés par cette expression qui avait grandit en lui au fil des années, cette prestance que Trowa lui avait toujours vu, mais qui était aujourd'hui révélée aux yeux de tous. Quatre était un homme sage, un homme qui savait voir les choses avec recul, bien plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais le faire. Peut être était-ce parce qu'il croyait plus en l'être humain que lui... peut être bien ... et pourtant... pourtant il avait plus encore que lui de raisons de détester l'Homme. Quatre avait connu ce qu'était le mot famille... et tout ça on le lui avait arraché... lui au moins on n'avait rien eu à lui arracher puisqu'il n'avait aucune attache... enfin jusqu'à peu encore... Non, Quatre serait définitivement toujours un exemple pour lui. Et cette expression dans ses yeux ne faisait que confirmer ce sentiment.

-Il n'est pas intervenu parce qu'il avait besoin d'être sûr. Ce n'était pas à lui de me sauver. C'était à moi. A moi de lui prouver que les sentiments tels que l'amour ne rendaient pas faible, bien au contraire. J'ai tout tenté dans l'espoir de sauver Iria... c'est grâce à elle que j'ai eu suffisamment de volonté, grâce à elle que j'ai pu agir. Ce qu'il s'est passé entre Iria et moi est comparable à Heero et Relena... c'est par ce même sentiment que nous en sommes venus à pousser nos limites. Et si Heero est allé trop loin c'est parce qu'il a cru que cet amour qu'il venait de découvrir lui avait échappé... Wufei a assimilé cette perte de contrôle à ses sentiments trop profond... alors qu'au contraire c'était la perte de ses sentiments qui avait conduit Heero au désespoir. Il a éprouvé un profond sentiment de culpabilité suite à cet incident, il a réalisé qu'il n'avait peut être pas agit de la meilleure manière qui soit en voulant les séparer. Ceci l'a profondément troublé. Trowa, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, cette guerre l'éprouve tout autant que nous... et peut être plus encore. Tous ces évènements le remettent en question en faisant ressurgir ses plus grandes peurs. Wufei a peur d'aimer. Même s'il a déjà commencé à s'attacher. Il en est à un point de sa vie ou il est temps pour lui de faire face à ce passé qui n'a eu de cesse de le torturer.

-Il doit terminer le deuil de sa femme pour ça.

Un doux sourire accueilli sa réplique, Trowa était vraiment un homme plein de ressources.

-C'est exact. Je crois... je crois que nous ne devons pas douter de lui. Je suis sûre qu'il sera là quant il le faudra.

Un imperceptible recourbement de lèvres fit écho à ses paroles pleines d'espoir.

-Je le crois aussi.

-Quatre, il me semble vous avoir demandé de vous ménagez, les interrompit alors une voix féminine. Sally venait de rentrer dans le poste de commande, les mains sur les hanches et le regard qui se voulait réprobateur.

-Elle a raison, tu n'es pas encore rétablit, tu devrais aller te reposer.

Le jeune prince sourit à leur attitude maternelle.

-Je pensais y aller de toute manière, fit-il en se relevant. Prévenez-moi en cas de problème.

-C'est entendu, lui assura son ami.

La doctoresse observa avec attention son patient quitter la salle de commande avant de prendre sa place au poste de pilotage.

-Même s'il semble aller mieux, je maintiens que nous n'aurions pas dû le laisser venir avec nous.

-Je sais. Mais nous sommes trop faible pour nous permettre de nous passer de son aide. Et puis j'ai confiance en ses capacités. Sous son apparence fragile c'est un homme aux ressources insoupçonnées.

-Après ce qu'il a fait pour Sank, je suis prête à te croire...Trowa merci. Merci d'être là et de continuer à te battre à nos côtés. Je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions fait sans vous autres, pilotes de Gundams...

-Vous vous seriez battus de la même manière. Nous n'avons pas tout le mérite que vous nous attribuez... lorsque nous nous sommes engagés comme pilotes de Gundams nous ne faisions qu'obéir aux ordres... on se battait parce qu'on nous le demandait... la paix n'était pour nous qu'une idéologie comme une autre, absurde. Quatre y a peut être cru dès le début... mais ce fut le seul. S'il n'y avait pas eu des gens comme vous, si nous n'avions pas appris l'importance de l'existence, nous ne serions restés que des guerriers, des soldats sans but. Si nous nous battons aujourd'hui, c'est parce que nous avons des vies d'êtres qui nous sont chers à protéger.

-C'est vrai. Vous avez changés... Vous n'avez plus cette attitude emportée que je vous ai connu.

Trowa acquiesça imperceptiblement, ce qui fit sourire la femme médecin. C'était sa manière de lui faire comprendre que la discussion était close.

La jeune fille regagna les appartements du professeur. Elle venait de sortir d'un entretien avec des membres de la résistance rattachés au pouvoir décisionnel, dont certains membres de la liste Teddy Bear. Accompagnée d'Hilde, elle avait pris connaissance de la situation en détail pendant que G et les pilotes géraient la logistique militaire.

La compagne de Duo avait observé avec étonnement l'attitude de Relena. Son expression ne trahissait aucune appréhension à l'exposé de nouvelles aussi préoccupantes. Elle n'avait plus rien de comparable avec la jeune fille apeurée de ce matin.

Mais malgré ce changement d'attitude Relena demeura silencieuse alors qu'elle la raccompagnait aux appartements du professeur. La princesse remercia la jeune brunette et sortit la clef. Elle ouvrit la grande porte, posa ses dossiers sur la commode tout en poussant un profond soupir. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose de chaud.

Relena se dirigea vers le bar tout en adressant un regard circulaire à la pièce principale. Elle se figea soudain et cessa de respirer lorsqu'elle vit qu'un homme se trouvait dans le salon. Mais la panique se dissipa en un instant lorsqu'elle reconnut le corps assoupi d'Heero qui se soulevait et s'abaissait régulièrement. Et un tendre sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en réalisant qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé à son entrée. Il s'était habitué à sa présence. Elle résista à la tentation de le rejoindre et se dirigea silencieusement jusqu'au bar.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses fumantes. Elle les posa discrètement sur un coin de la table et prit le temps de contempler le jeune homme qui s'était endormi sur ce qui semblait être un rapport d'armement. Recouvert de son blouson de Préventers qui avait dû lui procurer la chaleur nécessaire pour inviter son esprit fatigué à s'endormir, Heero sommeillait sur la table de chêne du salon.

Relena sourit. Lui aussi avait eu une journée chargée d'émotions. Sans oublier qu'il y a tout juste six jours il s'était offert un ballet avec la mort... Pour qu'Heero baisse ainsi sa garde, il fallait qu'il soit encore affaiblit. Elle l'aurait bien laissé dormir si le temps ne leur faisait pas défaut.

La princesse se pencha alors doucement jusqu'à sa joue offerte. Les mèches qui effleurèrent sa nuque firent ciller le pilote avant que son réveil ne soit accueilli par un doux baiser dont il reconnut aussitôt le toucher.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres entrouvertes alors que ses prunelles bleu ciel s'offraient à la lumière. Relena lui rendit son sourire et se redressa, le laissant faire de même.

-Je t'attendais, je me suis assoupi, fit-il encore endormi.

-Ce n'est rien, souffla-t-elle en effleurant son visage.

Le pilote se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de la jeune fille avant de se reprendre.

-Ta réunion s'est bien passée ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Les Epyon Terros sont loin de faire l'unanimité. Mon intervention devrait finir d'ébranler leur crédibilité.

-Ton intervention signera leur arrêt de mort, tu n'as pas de doutes à avoir là-dessus.

La princesse sourit faiblement. Heero était devenu capable de lire en elle comme à livre ouvert, alors à quoi bon lui dissimuler ses angoisses.

-Peut être... mais je les ai abandonnés pendant plusieurs mois... je comprendrais qu'ils aient perdu confiance en moi après ça...

Le pilote la fixa avec tendresse. Il n'était pas surpris qu'elle pense ainsi.

-Relena, les citoyens te connaissent. Ils sont conscients de tout ce que tu leur as déjà apporté, ils savent ta grandeur d'âme, et ce soir encore ils te suivront, j'en suis sûr.

-Oui... fit-elle d'un air peu convaincu, décidant de clore ici cette conversation. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement les compliments de la sorte.

Même si elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas l'intention d'Heero, qu'il lui dise de telles choses lui donnait l'impression de devoir fixer la barre toujours plus haute.

Le pilote vit bien son inquiétude et il hésita un instant quant à lui annoncer la nouvelle dont on lui avait fait part. Une unité résistante de L5 aurait trouvé le camp « fantôme » de détention des Epyon Terros. Celui dont on murmurait le nom mais dont on avait encore jamais réussi à prouver l'existence. Une intervention était prévue en simultanée avec celle qu'ils allaient mener au congrès. S'il devait encore il y avoir une chance de retrouver Pagan et sa mère, c'était ici qu'elle se trouvait. Mais mieux valait-il se montrer prudent, il y avait trop d'incertitude. Une mission pouvait si rapidement mal tourner... et ce n'était pas le moment de déstabiliser Relena.

Heero décida de garder ça pour lui et tenta de la rassurer d'un regard encourageant.

-Ca va aller. Tu n'es pas seule, fit-il doucement alors qu'il appuyait ses paroles d'une main qui vint enserrer celle de la jeune fille.

La princesse sourit tout en lui adressant un regard bienveillant. Et lorsqu'il perçut cette grandeur qui émanait de nouveau d'elle, il se sentit fier d'avoir la chance d'être aux côtés d'une personne aussi extraordinaire... il l'aimait tellement.

-Je sais. Et c'est en grande partie ce qui me donne le courage de recommencer.

Le pilote sourit, faisant écho à la jeune fille, de cette aptitude qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre de se comprendre sans un mot. Ils se fixèrent ainsi, s'imprégnant de cette communion immatérielle qu'il y avait toujours eu entre eux, de ce lien si particulier qui les avait unis dés le premier regard.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Relena détacha doucement son regard et approcha les deux tasses alors qu'elle prenait place face au pilote. 2

-Et vous ? Où est-ce que ça en est ?

-Tout est prêt, déclara-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait neutre alors qu'il noyait son regard dans son café noir.

Le pilote soupira et prit une gorgée du liquide fumant avant d'aller plus loin dans ses pensées.

Il avait été intraitable avec G, s'arrêtant sur les moindres détails jusqu'à ce que tout soit parfait. Il était hors de question que le hasard ait sa place ce soir. Aucune mission n'avait revêtit autant d'importance pour lui auparavant. Elle était profondément personnelle. Parce qu'elle impliquait Relena. Et que c'était en parti « à cause » de lui qu'elle était ici aujourd'hui. Et même si son attitude allait à l'encontre de tout ce qui lui avait été enseigné en tant que soldat, il n'en avait cure. Il s'agissait de Relena, il n'était donc pas question de quelques demi-mesures que ce soit.

-Le plan consiste à prendre le contrôle du congrès par l'intérieur. Il est primordial d'assurer avant tout la sécurité des membres qui participent au sommet, reprit-il, professionnel.

-Tu crains que les Epyons Terros prennent le congrès en otage.

-En effet. C'est ici que va se jouer l'issue de ce conflit. Les Epyons Terros sont ici acculés, il est donc fort à craindre qu'ils soient tentés d'employer des mesures radicales pour renverser la situation... d'autant plus qu'ils s'attendent à te voir réapparaître.

-C'est vrai... ça ne joue pas en notre faveur.

-Et à côté de ça, poursuivit-il, le reste de la puissance de la Résistance s'est déployée tout autour de L2 afin de faire face à l'attaque probable de la Colonie par l'ennemi. Pour en revenir au congrès, Duo et moi nous allons t'accompagner s avec les unités d'élite dont certaines sont déjà sur place.

-Et pour ce qui est de la Terre ? Vous ne redoutez pas d'attaque ?

-Logiquement non. La Terre est perdue pour eux. Tout ce qu'ils pourraient tenter c'est de l'attaquer par vengeance, ce dont je doute. Mais néanmoins dans cette éventualité nous avons laissé à la planète des moyens d'assurer sa défense. Dorothy et Sylvia sont aux côtés d'Iria pour la guider en cas d'incident. Mais il n'y a pas de raisons que cela arrive, ils n'auront pas vraiment le temps de se préoccuper de ça, ils vont plutôt devoir se focaliser sur nous.

La princesse sourit.

-Je ferais tout mon possible pour que ce soit le cas

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Je sais, lui sourit-elle plus tendrement alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. Ca va aller ne t'en fait pas, il ne m'arrivera rien.

Le pilote se retint de protester et l'appela d'une main qui attira la sienne. La jeune fille se laissa guider et fut presque surprise lorsqu'elle le sentit la serrer contre lui avec désespoir.

Relena, sur ses genoux, demeura un instant immobile, ce n'était pas dans son habitude de montrer ainsi ses craintes. Elle laissa à ses peurs le temps de se dissiper avant de délier doucement une de ses mains et de la faire glisser dans la sienne. Elle remonta alors jusqu'à son cœur et colla leur paumes apposées contre sa poitrine vibrante.

Heero trembla presque de la profondeur de son geste et posa tendrement sa tête contre sa nuque, resserrant l'étreinte de sa main qui demeurait autour de sa taille.

Et c'est par un crépuscule naissant que leur dernier instant d'abandon fut accueillit.

1 : Vocabulaire d'arme à feu, gomen si c'est incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels '''

2 : Alors Comme certain l'on déjà remarqué, cette scène fait référence à un fanart d'une dessinatrice japonaise de talent Par contre ça m'embête, je voulais vous mettre un lien direct, mais l'image n'est plus sur le web Donc si vous la voulez, mailez-moi et sinon je vous file l'adresse de son site (**http:www.katakuri.sakura.ne.jp/mitsue/ronkaru.html**) dont je me suis beaucoup inspirée et le lien direct d'une image qui est dérivée de celle que j'ai utilisée pour cette scène (**http:www.katakuri.sakura.ne.jp/mitsue/RONKALU/Portfolio/2001-11.html**) 

Note du petit oiseau : oué oué je sais c'est cour, mais c'est pour vous faire patienter... parce que vu à l'allure ou j'écris à présent ''' Désolée, mais certaines choses ont changé dans ma vie, des choses qui ont tendance à vous prendre beaucoup de temps et à couper court à l'écriture ''

C'est rigolo la taille de mes chapitres fait une courbe... qui régresse à la fin, comme un cycle de vie... bref, je disgresse

J'espère que cette mise en bouche vous aura plus

A bientôt, je vous oublis pas

Chapitre commencé le 03/08/04, terminé le 05/11/04


	21. Chap 20 : Le sommet des Colonies

ï»¿

Booonsoir

Et Kiwi redébarque avec un truc qui ressemble à un chapitre mais qui n'en ait pas un ''''

Oué et le pire c'est que je n'en ai pas honte...

Ca craint lol

J'ai été un peu boosté par les lecteurs qui se demandent quand la suite va arriver.Bref, comme c'est long à venir voilà encore un tit bout en plus (12 pages pour les curieux )

Sur ce Bonne lecture

Et merci d'être encore là

CHAPITRE 20 : LE SOMMET DES COLONIES

La voiture noire pénétra à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du parlement, passant les grilles qui la séparait de l'attroupement de journalistes qui espéraient obtenir une quelconque information. Onze sourit, sarcastique, bientôt tout ça serait terminé, l'ère de la liberté d'expression touchait à sa fin.

Le véhicule s'immobilisa, coupant court à sa réflexion.

La portière fut ouverte et le général en costume civil sortit, adressant un sourire faux et un signe de main évasif aux journalistes avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment.

C'était lui qu'on attendait. Car pour ce soir encore, il était le dirigeant des Epyons Terros, son supérieur hiérarchique n'avait prévu de se dévoiler qu'une fois leur domination assurée.

Et ils allaient gagner. Il l'attendait, sa petite princesse pacifiste.

Dix minutes plus tard, un véhicule s'arrêtait face à l'entrée de service.

- Nous sommes au rendez-vous.

-Très bien je vous ouvre déclara alors une voix à travers l'oreillette du chauffeur.

Duo se tourna insensiblement vers les passagers arrière, afin d'avoir son ami pilote dans son champ de vision.

Le hochement de tête qu'ils s'échangèrent marqua le lancement de l'opération Aube.

Heero ôta la sécurité de son arme à feu et la positionna à hauteur du bassin alors que le portail s'ouvrait.

Le véhicule pénétra lentement dans l'enceinte et Heero se détendit imperceptiblement lorsqu'il reconnut l'expression du soldat, ancien membre des Préventers.

C'était lui-même qui l'avait assigné à ce poste. Cet homme avait la particularité de posséder un TIC 1quasiment imperceptible au premier abord, c'était un haussement du sourcil gauche à intervalles régulier. Ce léger trouble présentait l'avantage de garantir son identité, de sorte que si l'ennemi avait tenté de le remplacer, il aurait aussitôt été mis en garde.

-Tout s'est bien passé Jeff ? le salua Duo alors que la voiture s'immobilisait.

-Ouais pas de problème, c'est calme de ce côté là.

-Bon bin on va prendre ça comme une bonne nouvelle ! enchaîna-t-il d'un ton enjoué alors qu'il sortait de la voiture en même temps que Heero.

Duo recula et ouvrit la portière arrière, son expression changeant à peine, marquant son état de concentration inapparent pour le commun des humains. Une silhouette intégralement dissimulée apparut alors et hocha la tête en signe de remerciement alors que Duo lui offrait un beau sourire. Jeff ne put voir son visage, mais il n'eut cependant pas de doutes possibles quant à la personne qui conservait son identité secrète. Ainsi les rumeurs disaient vrai. Relena Peacecraft revenait se battre à leurs côtés. Le soldat retint de justesse un signe respectueux à l'égard de la jeune fille, ce qui aurait pu compromettre leur mission. Car même si tout se passait bien pour le moment, si l'identité de la princesse n'avait pas été révélée, même au membres de la Résistance, ce n'était pas pour rien… c'était un véritable guêpier ou elle s'engageait là… il comprenait d'autant mieux pourquoi on l'avait autant briefé sur cette mission. Et un nouvel élan de volonté envahit le soldat, l'espoir revenait plus vivace que jamais, leur princesse était de retour, ils allaient vaincre.

-Allons-y, déclara alors Heero d'une voix qui laissait clairement entendre que ce n'était pas le moment de contredire le moindre de ses propos.

Les trois hommes et la silhouette féminine prirent alors la direction de la salle de conférence. Duo à gauche de la princesse, Heero à sa droite, une main sur son bassin et Jeff en tête.

A mesure que ses pas la menait un peu plus près de son objectif, Relena sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle essayait pourtant d'être aussi calme et concentrée que possible… mais au fond d'elle-même elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'appréhension quant à retrouver ses fonctions… et elle remercia le ciel qu'en ce moment même personne ne put voir son visage, et surtout pas Heero.

Le petit groupe progressa sans trop de difficultés, se contentant d'éviter les quelques personnes qui se déplaçaient dans les allées. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'ils s'attendaient à rencontrer des soldats ennemis en tenue de combat et arme au point. Les Epyon Terros maintenaient une présence aussi discrète que possible, car en aucun cas il n'était sensé il y avoir d'Hommes armés dans ce bâtiment. C'était la seule condition que les représentants des Colonies avait pu raisonnablement imposer… la seule que les Epyon Terros se voyaient obligés d'accepter au regard du peuple. Mais les représentants des Colonies n'étaient pas plus dupes que les Résistants, ils se savaient sans pouvoir et avaient conscience que les Epyon Terros, fort de leur autorité, allaient déployer leurs troupes, cernant dans l'ombre l'issue de cette assemblée…

Au sein du bâtiment, l'essentiel de la force armée se trouvait donc dans la salle de congrès même. Une pièce semi-circulaire aux dimensions imposantes, rehaussée de tribunes et de balcons qui constituaient un observatoire de choix pour tout prédateur.

Et toute la difficulté de l'opération Aube résidait dans la prise de contrôle de ces tribunes dans la plus grande discrétion. Car il ne faisait aucun doute que si le moindre faux pas se produisait, cela serait inscrit dans l'esprit de tous comme étant une tentative des Résistants pour compromettre tous les efforts de paix et d'unification entrepris par les Epyons Terros. Le moindre écart pouvait s'avérer fatal et légitimer une intervention armée. Mais d'un autre côté ils étaient obligés de prendre le contrôle de ces tribunes, c'était la condition pour que Relena intervienne.

La princesse et son escorte arrivèrent en vue de la salle de conférence. La partie la plus facile de la mission s'était bien déroulée. Le second chapitre pouvait débuter.

-Le jour se lève, annonça alors Duo à travers son communicateur.

-OK, on dépose la rosée.

-OK.

Le pilote à la natte se redressa alors une dernière fois vers ses amis. Relena s'autorisa à relever la tête, révélant son visage. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir sans au moins lui avoir adressé un dernier sourire. Elle ne pouvait peu être pas parler mais elle avait d'autre possibilités de s'exprimer.

Et puis elle était contre ce plan. Car même si elle était consciente de son importance, elle n'aimait pas l'idée que des gens prennent autant de risques pour elle, plus encore quand ces personnes étaient devenues des proches.

Le visage professionnel de Duo se détendit dans un tendre sourire lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de la jeune fille. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui… alors que ça aurait dû être la dernière de ses préoccupations… mais son sourire s'accentua, après tout c'était de Relena Peacecraft dont il parlait là, de cette jeune femme à l'esprit libre et au grand cœur qu'il avait peu à peu appris à comprendre et à aimer… et qu'il avait même fini par protéger… il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi Relena, bien au-delà de lui, avait su révéler ce qu'il y avait de plus beau en Heero… au-delà de toutes leurs différences, c'était leur ressemblance qui lui paraissait aujourd'hui évidente. Leurs yeux. Il suffisait de voir leurs yeux, de _voir_ cette même volonté 2 qui les animait, cette intensité si particulière… des les voir tout simplement.

Duo l'aurait bien serrée une dernière fois dans ses bras, mais il s'efforça de traduire son geste par le simple langage de ses yeux. La jeune fille lui sourit doucement. Elle avait compris.

Le pilote, encore souriant, se tourna vers Heero pour rencontrer un visage de marbre. Sur le coup il aurait presque eut un mouvement de recul tant l'opposition de leurs deux expressions était saisissante. Mais il lui suffit de rencontrer ses yeux à l'apparence si froide pour comprendre son ami. C'étaient toujours ses yeux qui l'avaient trahis, il suffisait d'avoir le cran d'aller au delà des apparences. Et là il lui disait clairement qu'il avait intérêt à s'en sortir entier ou c'était lui qui s'occuperait personnellement de son cas.

Le sourire de Duo se fit plus pensif à cette démonstration d'affection. Le visage d'Heero se détendit et il lui sembla presque le voir sourire quand ces yeux abandonnèrent leur air menaçant, redevenant sérieux. Duo hocha affirmativement la tête à sa demande, lui promettant de remplir au mieux sa mission tout en restant en vie. Heero acquiesça à son tour et ce fut le signal de départ.

L'expression du pilote à la natte se métamorphosa et son regard devin prédateur alors qu'il dégaina son arme. Il se détourna, indiquant d'un geste à Jeff de le suivre. Et en quelques secondes les deux hommes avaient disparu. Relena resta encore un instant fixée sur le dernier endroit ou elle avait vu se balancer la natte de son ami.

Son changement d'attitude l'avait frappée. C'était dans ces moments là que le souvenir du passé des pilotes s'imposait à elle. Duo avait dû se battre pour survivre… se battre contre ceux de sa propre espèce… ça se voyait dans ses yeux… et c'était quelque chose qui demeurerait à jamais en lui… comme ça continuerait à demeurer en Trowa ou Heero… Mais malgré sa première impression surprise, cela ne faisait que nourrir son espérance. Ces pilotes étaient la preuve que l'on pouvait encore croire à la paix malgré toutes ces souffrances endurées… toutes ces déceptions… cette colère.

-Viens.

La voix claire du jeune homme la sortit de sa réflexion et elle répondit à sa demande.

-Nous sommes sur un axe de sortie des tribunes, on va se mettre dans un endroit moins risqué, se justifia-t-il rapidement, absorbé par sa mission.

Relena, réceptive à ses moindres indications le suivit avec précaution. Heero qui avait étudié les plans avec attention, força une porte qui leur ouvrit l'accès à une petite salle de réunion. Le pilote pénétra en premier dans la pièce, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger avant de la laisser entrer.

Aussitôt qu'elle se sentit en sécurité, la jeune fille se détendit et ôta le voile qui dissimulait son visage. Heero s'accorda un instant pour la regarder faire, la princesse fermant les yeux et son corps se détendant visiblement alors qu'elle passait une main dans ses cheveux laissés libres. Elle avait refusé qu'on les lui natte et il avait trouvé ça significatif. Elle ne s'engageait plus en tant que princesse de Sank mais avant tout en tant que Relena, une jeune fille libérée qui aspirait à la paix.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se tourna spontanément vers le pilote, sentant son regard sur elle. Heero avait les traits tirés et elle pouvait sentir sa nervosité. Cela n'était encore jamais arrivé. Elle aurait pu croire que c'était pour elle que ce congrès serait le plus difficile mais il n'en était rien. Incontestablement Heero vivait cette mission d'un point de vue profondément personnel, intime. Il était sur la défensive, prêt à attaquer au moindre danger, lui habituellement si réfléchi… Elle avait perçu pour la première fois son investissement dans cette mission lors de leur dernière étreinte… cela l'avait déjà profondément touchée. Mais de ressentir un tel état de tension en lui la rendait inquiète. Elle le sentait tout proche de ses limites, et elle ne permettrait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit par sa faute. Il en avait déjà bien assez fait, à présent c'était à elle de veillez sur lui.

Heero vit bien à travers ses yeux clairs qu'elle l'avait compris. Mais il soutint son regard. Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de ne pas s'impliquer.

La princesse sourit imperceptiblement face à sa volonté sans faille de vouloir la protéger. Elle se mit alors en marche dans sa direction, le regard toujours dans le sien. Le jeune homme suivit son mouvement sans comprendre son intention. Il la fixa ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'immobilise à quelques centimètres de lui. Il sentit son corps effleurer le sien et son souffle lui caresser la nuque. Heero se figea. Le sourire de la princesse se fit alors plus tendre et elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer ses lèvres contre sa tempe. Au contact de sa peau tiède contre son visage, le pilote abaissa son arme et tout son corps se détendit aussitôt. La jeune fille se retira lorsqu'elle ne put plus maintenir son équilibre et retoucha terre en lui adressant un regard doux et assuré.

-Jamais je ne permettrais qu'on te fasse du mal Heero. C'est pour ça que tout ira bien.

-J'aimerais te croire sur parole…

-Il n'y a pas de raisons que ça se passe mal.

-A moins que les Epyon Terros aient décidé de t'abattre à vue ! rétorqua-t-il en haussant la voix, bien malgré lui. Pardon… s'excusa-t-il aussitôt.

La princesse lui sourit, de ses yeux qu'il lui sembla voir trembler dans les siens.

-Heero… ça ne mène à rien de vivre dans l'angoisse… et puis toute les chances possibles ont été mise de nôtre côté.

-Je le sais bien… mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… cette mission ne me plaît pas…

Duo attendit la confirmation de ses Hommes avant de rentrer dans le secteur de combat. Le pilote franchit prudemment l'embrasure qui le faisait pénétrer en territoire hostile. Il repéra une ombre sur sa droite et pointa en un instant son arme sur sa cible. Le soldat, réalisant qu'on le menaçait sortit alors de l'ombre, Duo abaissa aussitôt son semi-automatique lorsqu'il reconnut l'expression familière du sweepers.

-Tu viens enfin te joindre à notre petite sauterie ! lança-t-il à son chef de mission alors qu'il lui envoyait un adaptateur silencieux pour son arme à feu. Je t'attendais, continua-t-il alors que le pilote vissait le cylindre le long de son canon, les gars sont en place.

-OK, Franz vas-y, Jeff avec lui, j'ai une chose à faire avant de vous rejoindre.

-OK

-A toute.

Et au moment où ses Hommes s'éclipsaient, des applaudissements s'élevèrent. Le visage de Duo se ferma et il s'avança jusqu'à la rambarde.

Et son regard s'abaissa sur sa proie qui prenait place sur le promontoire.

Le jeune homme sentit la chaleur de la colère monter en lui lorsqu'un sourire prétentieux apparut sur le visage de son ennemi. Il du faire un effort pour ne pas l'abattre de suite et préféra ne pas s'attarder davantage.

Il déposa le capteur sur la balustrade et s'assura que le voyant rouge apparaisse, indiquant que l'appareil était sous tension.

L'ange de la mort retourna alors dans l'ombre accomplir sa première mission.

Les unités spéciales équipées de gaz soporifiques endormirent leurs adversaires sans un bruit. Toujours à deux sur le même soldat, un des Hommes l'immobilisait pendant que l'autre vaporisait contre son visage le gaz hautement concentré. Duo pour sa part avait pour rôle de s'assurer du bon déroulement de l'opération, évitant toute bavure qui pouvait s'avérer catastrophique. C'est ainsi qu'il du s'assurer de la bonne conduite des soldats les plus récalcitrants à coopérer, les rendants inoffensifs d'une façon plus expéditive.

En une dizaine de minutes, les balcons étaient sous contrôle. Les unités de la résistance se mirent alors en position offensive, le canon de leur armes pointé sur la salle en contrebas.

Tout était prêt pour que l'aube se lève enfin sur les colonies.

-Très bien, répondit le pilote d'une voix atone.

La princesse, qui était concentrée sur le discours de Onze, quitta son oreillette pour voir Heero faire de même. Et son ventre se noua douloureusement lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard du jeune homme.

Il était l'heure.

Il lui sembla pendant un instant qu'il allait la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle vit son expression se refermer alors qu'il replaçait finalement son oreillette.

La jeune fille respecta son choix car elle le savait à présent capable d'accepter ses émotions. La décision d'Heero aujourd'hui n'avait rien de comparable avec celle qu'il avait prise lors de son dernier combat. Il n'ignorait plus ses émotions, il savait juste les laisser de côté afin de pouvoir se concentrer au mieux sur sa mission première qui consistait à protéger la vie de celle qu'il aimait lorsqu'elle rentrerait en salle de conférence. Et pour ce faire, il allait lui falloir utiliser ses capacités d'observation à leur maximum. Rien ne devait donc pourvoir détourner son attention.

D'un geste il invita la jeune fille à le suivre. Relena lui offrit un faible sourire avant de se recouvrir.

Et alors qu'ils progressaient vers leur objectif, le pilote sentit son cœur taper un peu plus fort contre sa poitrine à mesure que son inquiétude prenait le dessus sur la raison. Jamais cela ne lui était encore arrivé. Mais il ne se laissa pas submerger et s'efforça à garder son calme.

Ils avancèrent sans un échange jusqu'à ce que leurs pas les mènent face à la grande porte de la salle de conférences. Et spontanément ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, leurs visages se rencontrèrent et ils prirent le temps de s'assurer de leur volonté avant de marquer leur accord d'un acquiescement.

Chacune de leurs paumes sur un battant de la porte, c'est dans un même mouvement qu'ils firent face à leur destinée à présent commune.

Relena, prompte à réagir, ne laissa pas le temps à la surprise de s'installer et interrompit le discours de Onze avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de préparer une quelconque riposte.

D'autant plus qu'il lui offrait son entrée sur un plateau d'argent, exposant à ce moment là sa volonté de procéder à un désarmement total dès que le soutient des Colonies lui serait assuré.

-Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ! retentit alors une voix claire et aux sonorités familière pour bon nombre d'Hommes .

Et à son appel, toute l'assemblée se retourna comme un seul être, les yeux rivés sur cette étrangère dissimulée mais qu'ils ne reconnaissaient que trop bien… alors c'était vrai…

La princesse fut un instant impressionnée par tous ces yeux rivés sur elle. Elle avait la sensation que toute une existence s'était écoulée depuis qu'elle avait été vice-ministre des affaires étrangères… cela lui apparaissait si lointain… et soudain la vision de sa dernière confrontation à la foule s'imposa à elle. La peur traversa un instant son être au souvenir de la réaction des citoyens… au fond d'elle, faire face à une assemblée l'avait toujours un peu effrayée, avant tout il restait dans son cœur la petite fille qu'elle avait été pendant des années… Mais pendant la Grande Guerre, elle avait su aller au-delà de ça, parce qu'à cette époque là, tout son être résonnait de la même volonté : faire réagir les Hommes, quelqu'en soient les risques, il fallait qu'elle agisse… mais après… après avoir faillit voir la Terre détruite, son espoir c'était fait plus réservé. Tout s'était alors facilité, et la paix commençait réellement à devenir une idée plus largement acceptée. Elle avait donc décidé de mettre ses doutes de côté et de continuer, pour tous ceux qui y croyaient encore.

Aujourd'hui l'humanité se trouvait à nouveau à un tournant de son histoire et une fois encore la possibilité d'intervenir s'offrait à elle… si les Epyons Terros remportaient l'adhésion de ce conseil, quelqu'en soient les moyens, cela signifierait le début d'un pouvoir totalitaire sans précédent… et ça elle ne pouvait l'accepter… sa vision du monde était à présent différente. Elle savait aujourd'hui qu'elle ne devait plus s'ignorer, savoir écouter ses peurs, faire face à ses angoisses et continuer à avancer avec, continuer à se battre pour cette cause si difficile à atteindre. Et si elle était là ce soir, c'est parce qu'elle le désirait au plus profond de son être, elle voulait continuer à vivre au côté de cette humanité. Pour qu'elle lui prouve enfin qu'elle pouvait croire en elle.

Un vent de détermination balaya alors la crainte de son visage et le regard de la princesse s'illumina alors qu'elle se redressait, faisant glisser la cape qui dissimulait son identité.

Un murmure de surprise accueillit son apparition et du premier jugement de surprise et de méfiance, elle vit l'expression de ces Hommes se détendre et leur regard se teinter de reconnaissance alors qu'elle voyait à travers eux tout l'espoir qu'ils mettaient en elle.

Son cœur se serra d'émotion à leur accueil et son regard se fit guerrier alors qu'elle se promettait d'honorer leur confiance

Le visage de Duo s'illumina d'un immense sourire alors qu'il voyait sa petite protéger déployer ses ailes. Après tout le cheminement accomplit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de fierté à avoir pu l'aider à se relever. A la voir ainsi, cela lui paraissait si aisé… alors qu'il y a quelques mois il pensait comme tous ces Hommes, qu'elle était perdue. A présent il avait conscience de la véritable personne qui se cachait derrière la figure politique, et des efforts qu'elle avait dû fournir pour arriver jusqu'ici, et surtout, les véritables causes qui motivaient son engagement.

-Qu'allez-vous donc proposer ? De déployer armures et soldats pour assurer une paix durable ! attaqua-t-elle alors d'une voix qui laissait clairement entendre qu'elle le mettait au défi, alors qu'elle descendait une nouvelle marche, se rapprochant davantage.

Heero ne se permit pas de détourner son attention sur elle et suivit simplement son mouvement. Cependant son ton était aussi explicite pour lui que l'expression qu'elle devait arborer, il pouvait ressentir la prestance qui émanait de sa personne… cette aura si particulière qui la transcendait seulement dans ces moments là… dans ces moments où elle accomplissait ce qui était vraiment important pour elle… ce qui donnait un sens à son existence… et le pilote su qu'il devait s'effacer pour la laisser s'exprimer. Pour lui, la chose la plus importante était de protéger la vie de la princesse, de celle qui représentait toute sa vie pour lui. Mais la réciproque n'était pas à l'identique, le but premier de Relena était de protéger la vie, au sens général du terme. Et cela passait par l'établissement de la paix. Mais il ne lui en avait jamais voulu, il ne pouvait pas, car les principes de la princesse étaient siens. Et l'amour n'y faisait pas exception. L'amour, c'était avant tout aimer l'autre, pour ce qu'il était. Pas pour ce qu'il pouvait nous apporter. Bien sûr elle lui avait apporté des tas de choses essentielles, et cela l'avait amené à avoir de la considération pour elle, au tout début. Mais lorsqu'il l'a un peu mieux connue, c'est véritablement sa personne qui l'as fasciné. Il l'aimait pour elle avant tout. Et il respecterait toujours ses choix. Et il serait toujours à ses côtés. Parce qu'il savait l'importance de leur relation, cet amour qui nourrissait son utopie, la rendant plus accessible.

-Vous comptez procéder au désarmement de la même manière que sur Terre ? De la même manière qu'au royaume de Sank ! lança-t-elle alors plus fort, sa voix vibrante d'une colère contenue avec effort.

Onze eut un sourire mauvais à son attaque. Elle croyait peut être qu'elle allait le discréditer avec ça !

-Ce royaume n'est peuplé que de renégats ! Soutenir de tels engagements est contraire à une volonté pacifiste. C'est vous qui êtes dangereuse ! La puissance de frappe des armures rebelles et bien supérieure à celle de nos machines. Vous qui prétendiez vouloir une paix totale ! Vous vous êtes moquées du monde entier ! Vous avez disparu, faisant croire que votre « mort » était de notre ressort et préparant dans l'ombre de sombres projets. Vous n'êtes qu'une vipère !

Le regard le la princesse se durcit de mépris… seul un Homme d'une bassesse sans commune mesure pouvait s'adonner à de telles pratiques.

Heero se força à rester concentré, le sort de cet… être saurait venir en temps utiles. Duo lui, avait perdu son sourire, et sa phalange s'avançait dangereusement en direction de la gâchette. Il avait beau être conscient que Onze ne faisait tout ça que pour les amener à faire une bavure, l'envie de commettre un acte qui ne serait en aucun cas considéré comme une erreur par tous les gens censés, le titillait de façon inquiétante.

-Hey Duo, ça va ? s'enquit alors le sweeper à voix basse.

Le pilote expira et écouta son bon sens.

-Ouais ça va, le rassura-t-il sans quitter sa cible des yeux. Soyez prêt à intervenir, ça pourrait très vite se déclencher.

Relena fixait à présent son interlocuteur d'un regard qui, du mépris était passé à la compassion… pauvre homme… il avait tord de s'engager sur cette pente… mais puisqu'il voulait jouer à ça, elle allait le servir.

-Si j'étais si importante que ça dans votre politique pacifiste, pourquoi ne pas avoir officiellement fait appel à moi ! Tout le monde ici présent sait que j'aurais aussitôt engagé les négociations. Quant aux raisons qui m'ont amené à disparaître, je vous laisse juge… et pour ce qui est de ces armures, chaque citoyen connaît leur identité. Les pilotes de Gundam ont toujours défendu la paix malgré toutes les accusations dont ils ont été affligés ! Mais tout ça n'a que trop duré… fit-elle soudain sombrement. Des Hommes ont pris beaucoup de risques dans ce conflit… certains en sont même mort. Il est temps que cette lutte prenne fin ! La paix ne nécessite pas le joug des armes ! Les Sphères Unifiées n'avaient pas besoin d'être défendues ! Et si vous n'aviez pas mené le soulèvement des pays en marge, les Sphères Unifiés n'auraient jamais accepté votre domination ! termina-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire alors qu'elle pointait son index dans la direction de sa cible.

Un murmure de surprise fit frémir l'assemblée alors qu'elle se détournait, suivant la phalange de la princesse.

Onze vit sa déchéance arriver lorsque ces milliers d'yeux se braquèrent sur lui avec un regard à présent défiant… eux qui étaient sans espoir il y a quelques minutes tout juste. Comment se pouvait-il qu'ils aient encore une telle confiance en elle !

Et alors que le lieutenant n'avait esquissé aucun mouvement et que Relena le fixait toujours, elle se sentit soudain plaquée au sol alors qu'un coup de feu retentissait.

Un mouvement de panique saisit les représentants réunis lorsque les claquements secs se répétèrent dans la grande salle. Un cri se fit entendre et la foule se précipita vers les sorties dans un désordre total.

-Sous les sièges, ordonna Heero d'une voix calme, ce qui apaisa la princesse qui s'exécuta, suivant la pression de sa main . Le jeune homme reprit appui sur ses jambes avec précaution et essaya de retrouver ses repères au milieu de tous ces Hommes affolés qui lui condamnait ses repères à plus d'un mètre.

-Heero ! retentit soudain une voix dans son oreillette.

-Nous sommes à terre au niveau du rang 63, quelle est la situation ?

-On arrive pas à avoir le sniper ! La foule nous empêche de le cibler sans risque de toucher quelle qu'un d'autre ! s'énerva Duo, trahissant la tension qui habitait tous les Hommes de son unité qui constataient, impuissant, la scène tragique qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

-Etat des pertes ?

A cette question Heero sentit la jeune fille se crisper sous lui.

-Difficile à dire. Il a touché plusieurs personnes, mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de gros pépin, il essaye de provoquer un mouvement de panique pour se protéger. Putain ! jura soudain le pilote, si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça !

-Duo ne te laisse pas emporter, comprit aussitôt le jeune brun.

-Pas plus que je ne le laisserait faire encore du mal à qui que ce soit, déclara-t-il d'une voix sombre alors qu'il ajustait une dernière fois son arme.

Et dans l'indifférence la plus totale, le représentant des Epyons Terros s'effondra au sol, son cri étouffé par la foule, comme le coup de feu du silencieux.

-Bon, je vais aller cueillir le pépé avant qu'il ne s'échappe en rampant lamentablement au sol, fit le pilote à la natte, satisfait du voir son ennemi se tenir misérablement sa jambe blessée alors qu'il semblait manifestement complètement terrorisé.

-Franz, je te laisse les commandes.

-Ok.

-On ne peut pas rester ici plus longtemps, il faut qu'on bouge. On va rejoindre la porte Ouest.

-Ok, on se retrouve plus tard.

-Allons-y, souffla alors le jeune homme à l'oreille de la princesse.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard ils arrivaient à la porte Ouest qui avait été abandonnée par les foules qui ne s'échappaient à présent plus que des trois artères principales.

-Nous allons nous relever.

-Ok on vous couvre.

-Maintenant !

Et le pilote se releva son arme au poing et la jeune fille maintenue derrière lui.

Le lieutenant tentait avec effort de se relever en prenant appuis sur un coin lorsqu'il se retrouva soudainement face à un canon. Il releva son regard et constata qu'un homme en tenue de prêtre se trouvait face à lui. Saisit de surprise, le dirigeant blessé tomba à la renverse.

-Le Dieu de la mort n'oubli jamais personne une fois qu'elle est inscrite sur sa liste, déclara-t-il d'une voix caverneuse alors que son regard s'était fait de marbre.

-Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! Je vous en prie, supplia l'homme alors qu'il levait les mains dans un geste de soumission.

Duo s'immobilisa, fronçant les sourcils, le lieutenant se comportait de façon vraiment étrange. Il le vit alors amorcer un mouvement et pointa plus fermement son arme.

-Non ! s'écria-t-il complètement affolé, attendez ! Je veux juste vous montrer quelque chose !

Le pilote d'un mouvement sec de son arme lui indiqua de s'exécuter.

L'homme à terre effectua alors des gestes lents et sous le regard, à mesure assombrit du pilote, ôta le masque et le modulateur vocal qui dissimulait son identité.

-Je… je ne suis pas Onze, je recevais toutes ces informations par ce communicateur.

Duo un instant stupéfait, réalisa soudain les conséquences de cette révélation.

-Mon dieu, souffla-t-il alors qu'il abaissait son arme

Et avant que l'homme n'ait pu réagir il se retrouvait inconscient, Duo ayant déjà disparu.

Heero pénétra en premier dans le couloir et involontairement son corps se figea. Un doute le traversa mais à l'observation de l'allée, rien de suspect ne lui permettait de donner raison à ses impressions. D'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire ainsi patienter Réléna derrière lui. D'un geste, il lui indiqua de le suivre.

La princesse poussa un soupir de soulagement dès qu'elle eut quitté la salle de conférence et alors qu'ils progressaient dans l'allée, elle abaissa son regard sur la silhouette du pilote devant elle pour le voir soudainement se figer, elle eut à peine le temps de ralentir son allure, que le pilote se retournait soudainement. Et ses paroles la firent basculer dans l'angoisse.

-Va-t'en ! cria-t-il alors qu'il pointait son arme dans la direction opposée.

Relena ne se posa pas de questions et s'exécuta aussitôt, prenant la fuite alors qu'un premier coup de feu ne retentisse. Elle accéléra sa course sous le claquement assourdissant de l'échange des balles entre les adversaires jusqu'à ce que soudainement tout bruit cesse, imposant un silence seulement perturbé par son souffle court et sa fuite désespérée.

-Arrêtez ou je l'abas ! retentit soudain une voix que trop reconnaissable.

-Nooon ! lui coupa aussitôt la parole presque suppliante d'Heero.

Mais Relena s'était déjà immobilisée… il la vit esquisser un mouvement de retournement et il tenta à nouveau de la faire changer d'avis.

-Va-t'en ! lui cria-t-il d'une voix plus autoritaire qui fut aussitôt étouffé par le geste violent d'un soldat.

-Regardez comme il semble désespéré ce petit ! ricana Onze alors que le pilote venait de perdre pour un instant ses réflexes, assommé par le coup. Aurais-je ici découvert ici la faille de l'invincible Heero Yuy ?

Mais à ce moment là, le pilote se ressaisit et lui adressa un regard plus que meurtrier. Il ne tenta pas de s'échapper, choix qui s'avérerait trop risqué pour la ministre, il concentra donc toute son énergie dans ses yeux aguerris par sa position de faiblesse.

Le lieutenant ne le soutint pas longtemps et cela se vit clairement que ce jeune captif lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Et il dissimula son trouble en se tournant vers la princesse qui avait assisté à la scène. Et lorsqu'elle l'entendit réitérer sa demande, son regard se durcit alors qu'elle avançait dans sa direction.

Heero l'observa s'approcher à présent sa se manifester, bien malgré lui captivé par l'allure altière de la jeune fille. Avant même son titre, elle était une princesse au plus profond de son être, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Et tout en avançant, elle réfléchissait à toute allure.

Comment Onze pouvait-il être blessé et à la fois face à elle ?

Manifestement il avait tout prévu, et cela n'augurait rien de bon…

-Vous n'avez même pas eu le courage de faire face à l'assemblé… fit-elle d'un ton aux consonances méprisantes alors qu'elle s'immobilisait face à lui, le fixant toujours avec appuis.

Le commandant de son unité eut un sourire derrière lequel il eut du mal à cacher qu'il perdait son calme.

-A vrai dire vous êtes pire qu'une vipère, miss Peacecraft-Darlian, après un hivers vivace, vous revenez encore plus vénéuse.

-N'insultez pas ces animaux, les serpents n'attaquent que par nécessité. Pas. Comme. Vous, appuya-t-elle ses derniers propos.

-Je pensais pourtant avoir été suffisamment clair la dernière fois. Qui aurait cru que cette lamentable gamine que j'avais à mes pieds, baignant dans son sang, reviendrait un jour me tenir tête ? Hein ? ricana-t-il alors qu'il rompait le mètre qui les séparait l'un de l'autre pour saisir entre sa paume puissante l'épaule qui avait été déchirée pas une balle. Aurais-tu vraiment tout oublié, princesse ? fit-il d'un ton faussement respectueux alors qu'il refermait sa main sur sa prise, serrant davantage à mesure que les secondes passaient.

Heero fixait avec appréhension la scène, il se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur. Car il était capable de voir la souffrance inapparente de la jeune fille qui soutenait l'affront de Onze avec courage… mais elle ne pourrait plus résister longtemps, elle avait déjà une capacité à endurer qu'il ne lui aurait pas suspectée quelques mois auparavant. Relena avait développé une aptitude à relativiser sa souffrance, un peu comme on le leur avait appris à eux, pilotes de Gundam, à l'exception qu'elle, elle n'avait jamais suivit d'entraînement. C'était sa volonté sans faille qui lui avait donné la capacité de résister à la douleur, c'était l'une des facettes inconnues de sa personnalité qu'il avait découvert ces derniers mois.

Mais malheureusement, le lieutenant avait fini par atteindre son seuil et son cri, trop longtemps contenu, déchira le silence qui s'était installé.

Le pilote en noir se figea. C'était Relena qu'il venait d'entendre. Et toute proche. Il avait été devancé, Onze était déjà sur ses deux amis…

-Ici Duo, je les ai repérés.

-Je t'envois des renforts ? lui demanda le sweepers.

-Non. Ils n'attendent que ça. On ne doit pas intervenir tant qu'ils auront leurs otages. Tenez vous prêt à bouger, je vous indiquerait lorsqu'ils se déplaceront, on formera un périmètre de sécurité. Je me débrouille pour le reste.

-Ok.

Heero n'y tint plus et envoya valser un des hommes qui le retenait, et il aurait fait de même avec le second si il ne s'était pas retrouvé aussitôt avec plusieurs armes pointées sur lui. Il s'immobilisa, le regard plus noir que jamais.

-Allons Heero que croyais-tu ? Je n'allais pas tuer comme ça ta belle princesse, non, il lui faut une fin digne de son rang, sourit-il d'un air malsain. Très bien, lâcher-les.

Les deux captifs restèrent un instant immobiles, désorientés par cet ordre, mais ils comprirent vite en voyant les soldats constituer un cercle autour d'eux que Onze se délectait de la situation tragico-dramatique dans laquelle il avait mise ses proies.

Heero analysa d'un léger mouvement de tête l'ensemble des hommes qui les entouraient. Impossible d'en réchapper seul. Pris au piège.

-Je ne vais pas patienter éternellement. Je vous laisse la possibilité de vous dire adieu. Parce que vous n'aurez plus l'occasion de le faire après ça, fit-il d'un ton beaucoup plus grave.

Cette fois il ne jouait plus. En tout cas plus de la même manière.

Le jeune homme tourna franchement la tête, parcourant un large demi-cercle avant de s'arrêter sur Onze. Mais d'un regard tout à fait différent, complètement détaché. Le lieutenant fronça les sourcils, contrarié.

Heero le quitta alors des yeux avec la même indifférence et posa son attention sur la princesse au centre. Relena cilla, réadaptant sa sensibilité à Heero. Oui, elle arrivait à voir à travers son visage sans expression. Elle comprenait son geste, et l'approuvait. Hors de question de laisser à Onze le loisir de voir par lui-même la profondeur des sentiments qui les unissait. De toute manière, bien loin de l'attendrir, cela l'aurait rendu encore plus virulent.

Le jeune homme se mit alors en marche dans sa direction, toujours dans la même attitude. Pour une personne extérieure, rien ne transparaissait. Heero s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres de son visage. Les yeux de tous les Epyons Terros les fixant à présent avec toute leur attention. Il releva alors une de ses mains qu'il glissa derrière la nuque de la princesse d'un geste mécanique, se dissimulant ainsi sous sa chevelure. Le mouvement de ses phalanges se transforma radicalement et il pressa tendrement ses doigts contre sa peau, exprimant à travers ce geste tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il sentit la princesse frémir et ses émotions l'envahir à son tour.

Le lieutenant vit les muscles de l'avant bras d'Heero se contracter alors qu'il ramenait la princesse contre lui, leur regard respectifs toujours à l'identique. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-il afficher autant d'indifférence. Cela commençait à l'agacer, lui qui avait espérer assister à des adieux larmoyants. Onze se calma un instant lorsqu'il vit le pilote se pencher vers la princesse.

Mais Heero n'allait pas lui laisser cette chance. Il feinta les lèvres de la princesse pour se placer joue contre joue, et il murmura à son oreille le plus beau de tous les serments.

_Ai Shiteru_

-Cela suffit ! explosa alors le dirigeant, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous laisser comploter sous mon nez !

Et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réaliser, Relena était séparée sans délicatesse de la proximité du corps d'Heero. La princesse encore bouleversée par les paroles du pilote, n'eut pas les réflexes pour s'opposer aux soldats et se laissa faire docilement, encouragé par le regard du jeune homme qui s'éloignait et qui lui disait de ne rien tenter.

-Nous avons suffisamment perdu de temps comme ça, allons-y !

Et la jeune fille se vue éloignée du pilote avec lequel restèrent un groupe de soldats… et l'expression de ces hommes la fit soudain réagir.

-Qu'allez-vous lui faire ! intervint-elle soudain d'une voix angoissée alors qu'elle se figeait juste avant l'angle qui allait la séparer définitivement du jeune homme.

Heero, qui affichait toujours son expression indifférente, ne pu résister à son acte désespéré et brisa son masque, son regard révélant l'ampleur de son attachement.

-Vous feriez mieux de vous soucier de votre sort ! rétorqua le lieutenant sans même se retourner.

_Ne tente rien…_lui demanda-t-il une dernière fois avant de la voir disparaître. Le corps du pilote se tendit alors et son regard s'assombrit alors qu'il observait les soldats. Ce n'était pas le moment de mourir. Et il allait lui falloir s'en sortir sans grosse blessure… ce n'était pas gagné… d'autant plus qu'au bout de quelques secondes l'attitude des soldats devint nettement moins correcte. Maintenant que leur chef était partit, c'étaient à eux d'entreprendre leur propres jeux. Ils pointèrent leurs armes sur leur proie au centre en ricanant.

-Alors il paraît que les pilotes de Gundam sont aussi indestructibles que leur armures !

-Bin on va vérifier ça !

-Oué on va voir ce que ça donne si on te fait six trou d'balles supplémentaires !

Le pilote fronça les sourcils, ça se présentait mal.

1 : Trouble Involontaire Convulsif. Il existe aussi les TOC, troubles obsessionnels convulsif, mais là c'est nettement plus grave ''

Note de l'auteur : Bon bin vous commencez à avoir l'habitude maintenant avec mes tits bouts de chapitre ''''

La suite au prochain épisode ( je vous rassure, j'ai déjà commencé )


	22. Chap 21 : Une si petite flamme

UNE SI PETITE FLAMME

Un sifflement perça soudain le silence et Heero reconnu aussitôt le cri de l'arme de Duo qui alla abattre ses flancs aiguisés dans la trachée du rouquin du groupe. La terreur fut lisible sur son visage alors qu'il lâchait son arme et remontait des mains vers sa nuque, tentant dans un bruit rauque d'apporter de l'oxygène à son organisme… mais sans résultat. Et alors que les autres le regardait, complètement dépassés, un second poignard fit son œuvre. Heero se saisit alors de l'arme d'un des hommes encore valide et cella en quelques secondes le sort de ces soldats dans un silence seulement perturbé par leurs sursauts de détresse.

-Tu as une idée d'où ils vont ? fit Duo alors qu'il récupérait ses armes au passage.

-Vers les toits.

Les deux pilotes prirent à peine le temps de s'échanger un regard, s'élançant aussitôt dans la même direction que Onze.

Le jeune homme à la natte appuya sur son communicateur.

-Franz, vous cernez les sorties, nous on se dirige vers les toits.

-Bien reçu.

Mais Onze s'était montré extrêmement prévisible et les pilotes furent considérablement ralentis par les soldats dont leur chemin était parsemé, tant et si bien qu'ils arrivèrent sur le sommet du bâtiment trop tard.

L'hélicoptère n'était déjà plus qu'un point informe dans le ciel.

-Il se dirige vers le spatioport, analysa-t-il aussitôt alors qu'il faisait volte face, reprenant le chemin inverse.

Heero dévala les étages à une telle allure que son ami eu du mal à le suivre. Ils ne s'échangèrent pas un mot, leurs souffles consacrés à leur course. Et puis Duo savait très bien ce qu'il avait en tête : rejoindre au plus vite la base souterraine de la Résistance. Seuls les Gundams leur permettrait de poursuivre la navette de Onze… et encore fallait-il qu'elle ne soit pas déjà trop éloignée… chaque minute leur était donc comptée.

Les plans que Heero avait assimilés leur furent d'une grande utilité, leur permettant de contourner la foule qui s'était resserrée à la sortie, à présent contrôlé par les soldats de la Résistance. Ils abandonnèrent l'idée de reprendre leur véhicule et poursuivirent leur course au-delà du bâtiment, jusqu'à ce que le trafic automobile soit fluide. Duo vit alors le pilote employer un moyen radical. Il s'arrêta un instant aux abords d'une grande avenue, observa les véhicules et choisi pour s'élancer soudain sur la chaussée. Le cœur de Duo fit un bon lorsqu'il le vit éviter les voitures dans un jeu dangereux avant de se figer au milieu de la chaussée, écartant ses bras.

Les yeux bleus de ce jeune homme saisirent la conductrice qui pila aussitôt dans un crissement de pneus strident. Heero contourna aussitôt le véhicule et se pencha vers la fenêtre qui s'abaissait.

-Mademoiselle j'ai besoin de votre véhicule, ça concerne la sécurité de la princesse Relena Peacecraft.

La jeune femme ne le fixa que quelques secondes avant de défaire sa ceinture.

-Allez-y.

-Merci, on vous dédommagera, lui promit le pilote alors qu'il faisait signe à son ami.

Duos s'engagea sur la chaussée et adressa un clin d'œil à la grande blonde alors qu'il passait à sa hauteur.

-Faites attention en traversant, il y a des gens vraiment dangereux aujourd'hui.

La concernée ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et acquiesça simplement d'un signe de tête.

A peine Duo était-il monté qu'Heero démarrait à toute allure.

Le jeune homme à la natte fut un instant déséquilibré mais se rétablit rapidement et fixa son coéquipier. Concentré sur la route et les traits tendus, il donnait tout son potentiel. Duo hésita à lui parler, mais il se décida finalement.

-Heu Heero, tu m'expliques comment tu as fait s'il te plaît ?

-Comme Relena. J'ai été sincère.

Le pilote comprit à son ton qu'il n'était pas disposé à s'expliquer davantage et que la seule chose qui le préoccupait à l'instant, c'était la princesse. Il fit donc silence, réfléchissant à ses paroles.

Relena n'eut aucune explication, seul Onze s'accorda le droit de lui poser des questions. Auxquelles il n'avait eu aucune réponse. Mais son attitude inquiétait la jeune fille… il s'était retenu… il ne se comportait pas comme lors de sa première capture, il préparait quelque chose… quelque chose de bien pire que ce qu'il lui avait affligé auparavant. Elle en était là dans ses pensées, lorsque l'appareil toucha le sol.

Relena sentit l'angoisse monter en elle lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le hangar des navettes… ils étaient dans un spatioport… Onze avait donc prévu de les faire quitter la Colonie… mais pour aller où ?

Heero fut expéditif dans ses explications au professeur G, et il pouvait être reconnaissant en Duo pour ses facultés à détendre les esprits irrités dans les situations critiques.

-Heero ! Prend garde à l'usage de ton canon à plasma, j'ai augmenté sa puissance, ça ne sera pas de trop étant donné ce qu'il vous attend dehors…

Le jeune homme hocha à peine la tête et referma le sas de son armure qui se mit presque aussitôt en mouvement.

-Hey attends-moi, tu pourras jamais y arriver tout seul ! aboya Duo face son attitude dangereuse.

-Dépêches-toi, eut-il pour seule réponse.

Le pilote à la natte obtempéra aussitôt, ce n'était pas le moment de le contredire.

Et les deux armures mobiles s'ébranlèrent ensemble, prenant la direction du sas de dépressurisation.

G apparu alors sur leurs écrans de contrôle, terminant ses explications.

Les unités terrestres seront dans notre secteur d'ici cinq minutes. Nous avons repéré la navette des Epyons Terros dans le secteur SAR.

-Alors c'est inutile de compter sur Trowa ou Quatre pour intercepter Onze, conclu Duo.

-Il va falloir vous débrouiller seuls. Et prenez garde aux MS que l'ennemis a disposés tout autour de la Colonie, ils vont certainement bientôt intervenir.

-Bien reçu, conclu Heero.

-Très bien je vous laisse, termina le mentor, comprenant que ses explications étaient du surplus qui agaçait Heero.

Mieux valait-il le laisser agir selon sa conscience et l'informer seulement en cas de danger immédiat.

Dès que les deux Gundams furent libérés, ils filèrent vers leur objectif.

-On n'attendait plus qu'eux, sourit le mentor des Epyons Terros, satisfait. Lancez l'opération !

Et les pilotes de Gundams furent soudain submergés par un déluge de feu.

Heero accusa un coup avant de pouvoir réagir, trop surpris.

-L'enfoiré ! jura Duo à travers l'intercom.

-Je passe en mode Zéro, rétorqua aussitôt Heero.

-Quoi ! Mais attend ! protesta-il.

Tout se passait trop vite à son goût.

-Regarde le nombre d'armures qui nous tombe dessus, même si des renforts arrivent bientôt, on perdra trop de temps à les attendre, il faut passer. Tout de suite ! termina le pilote en haussant la voix alors que ses écrans s'illuminaient d'une vive lumière jaune.

Mais Heero avait beau combiner ses meilleures capacités à celles de son armure toutes les forces des Epyons Terros semblaient s'être concentrées au même endroit, les empêchant de gagner la plus petite distance sur eux.

Et plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus il voyait la navette s'éloigner… et la princesse de plus en plus inaccessible… il était dans une impasse.

Le Deathscythe et le Wing Zéro se rapprochèrent peu à peu l'un de l'autre pour finir dos contre dos.

Duo serra les dents. Cette situation lui rappelait étrangement ce qui était arrivé lors du coup d'état de Mariemeia… à la différence près qu'ils étaient seuls aujourd'hui.

-Ils nous mènent en bâteau ! s'énerva le pilote

-On ne peut pas laissez la navette s'éloigner davantage ! L'un d'entre nous doit passer !

Duo fit silence à sa réplique, il n'aimait pas du tout ça…

-Il faut se débarrasser de ces armures, si j'utilise le système d'autodestruction, je peux provoquer une explosion d'un diamètre qui suffirait à éliminer 70 des armures. Duo, si tu pousses tes réacteurs à leur maximum, tu peux t'en sortir avec des dégâts mineurs.

-…

-C'est la seule solution. Duo soit raisonnable… insista le pilote constatant l'absence de réaction de son ami.

-Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ! s'emporta-t-il alors.

-Je ne laisserais pas Relena courir à une mort certaine !

-Et comment crois-tu qu'elle réagirait ! As-tu pensé à la douleur qu'elle éprouverait en apprenant ta disparition ?

Le jeune homme resta un instant sans savoir que répondre, il n'y avait pas pensé…

Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque le Deathscyte se mit soudainement en mouvement, entraînant dans sa course une partie des armures ennemies.

-Tu as raison sur une chose, c'est que si nous ne faisons rien, nous serons abattus tous les deux et Relena sera perdue. Mais ce n'est pas toi qui partiras, mon ami.

Le cœur du pilote comprit ses paroles plus vite que son esprit et exprima la peine de cette déclaration dans une contraction douloureuse.

-Duuooo !!! Ne fais pas ça ! l'appela-t-il alors qu'il s'élançait à sa poursuite, ignorant les MS qui s'engageaient à sa suite et qui ouvrirent bientôt le feu sur lui.

Et soudain, sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre une barrière de feu se dressa devant lui alors que les armures ennemies se désintégraient les unes après les autres.

Duo avait accéléré sa destruction.

Trop tard

C'était trop tard.

Le Wing Zéro s'immobilisa, submergé par la souffrance son pilote refusait de réagir… tout était allé si vite… il s'était retrouvé impuissant une fois encore…

Le signal sonore de son Gundam le fit sortir de sa léthargie au bout de plusieurs secondes, il lui signalait une armure en approche. Il devait faire honneur à Duo, qu'il ne se soit pas sacrifié pour rien. A cette pensé il sentait la chaleur brûlante de la colère et de l'amertume s'entremêler et s'unir alors qu'il se saisissait de son sabre laser. Il ne laisserait personne entacher l'acte héroïque de son ami.

Le mur de feu se dissipait lorsqu'il vit l'ombre de son ennemi, et dans un cri de défit, il se jeta sur lui au travers des flammes.

-Allez aux enfers ! cria-t-il d'une voix brisée.

-Hey ! C'est comme ça qu'on accueil les amis, répliqua le concerné en parant son attaque avec facilité.

Heero se figea alors que les dernières poussières se dissipaient, laissant peu à peu apparaître les contours d'une faux.

Le pilote resta un instant muet, le flot d'émotions diverses qui le traversaient le laissant désemparé.

-Mais… comment… articula-t-il sans même s'en rendre compte.

-J'avais une dette envers Duo[1. Je ne pouvais pas laisser le Deathscyte se désintégrer ainsi, intervint une voix familière alors qu'une armure mobile apparaissait peu à peu, quittant les ténèbres de l'espace pour laisser la lumière du soleil révéler l'alliage scintillant qui la composait. Son éclat Rouge se réverbérant sur les restes de ses ennemis. Rouge comme la vie et la mort tout à la fois.

-C'est vraiment trop gentil à toi de t'inquiéter pour mon compagnon des mauvais jours ! le taquina le pilote, entrant à son tour dans le jeu subtil de ses propos à multiples sens.

Le pilote au visage inexpressif esquissa un sourire. Il était heureux d'être arrivé à temp.

-La bataille n'en est qu'à ses prémices, enchaîna-t-il alors, les unités qui vous on pourchassé ne constituent qu'une petite partie des effectifs des Epyons Terros. En ce moment même, nombre d'armures quittent leurs vaisseaux de stationnement… et il y a autre chose… fit-il alors d'une voix inhabituellement trop grave.

-Les Epyons Terros ont également déployé des armures et des soldats sur les quatre autres colonies-mère, termina Quatre alors qu'il arrivait aux côtés du Heavyarms. Content que vous soyez sains et saufs.

-Ce conflit dépasse nos capacités intervint Heero qui avait retrouvé un minimum de contenance. Il s'expliquerait avec Duo plus tard. Tout ce que l'on peut faire, reprit-il, c'est défendre cette Colonie et mettre un terme aux agissements de Onze… et il faut pour cela retrouver Relena.

-Heero et Duo, rejoignez Millardo, il est déjà parti à la poursuite de la navette. Nous on va défendre du mieux que possible cette Colonie !

-Ok

-Bonne chance.

Et les deux armures disparurent.

-Lieutenant, les deux Gundams sont à notre poursuite.

-Très bien, lancez tout de suite la deuxième phase.

-Oui monsieur.

Une capsule autonome quitta alors la navette, prenant aussitôt la direction opposée.

Le Tallgeese émit aussitôt une alerte. Millardo fronça les sourcils en constatant un faible signal qui s'éloignait de la navette qu'il pourchassait.

Il était encore trop loin pour que son appareil identifie distinctement l'objet qu'il avait repéré.

Le prince effectua alors une commande manuelle, se servant du satellite delta comme relais il entra les données et quelques secondes plus tard l'image apparaissait.

Une capsule.

Qui filait à l'opposé de la navette… il n'aimait pas ça.

Le jeune homme bascula son intercom.

-Ici Millardo. On a un problème. Une capsule furtive a quitté la navette.

Le silence envahit les cockpits.

-Quelle est la direction de la navette ?

-Le satellite TY 4 pour le moment.

Le silence de la réflexion retomba. Qu'est ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier ?

Et alors que Heero étudiait toutes les possibilités envisageables, le serment qu'il avait prononcé à la fin de la Grande Guerre s'imposa à lui.

_Te protéger toi ainsi que la planète Terre…_

_Cette capsule…_

-Je m'occupe de la capsule déclara-t-il soudainement d'une voix déterminée.

-Très bien moi je continue ma mission, le vaisseau ne m'a pas repéré.

-Duo tu me suis en furtif ?

-Je te suis !

-Ok allons-y.

Et les deux armures modifièrent leur direction, prenant une voie opposée à celle du Tallgeese.

Millardo s'approchait davantage de sa cible alors qu'il cherchait à donner un sens à tout ce qui s'était produit en une heure à peine. Comment sa sœur avait pu finir entre les mains des Epyons Terros ? Et pourquoi cette capsule libérée dans le plus grand secret ? Manifestement Onze avait tout planifié. Il ne pouvait en vouloir à Heero, il ne s'en serait certainement pas mieux sortis que lui. Et puis il avait fini par reconnaître le lien puissant qui l'unissait à sa sœur, il mesurait à présent à quel point Heero s'était avéré essentiel pour Relena. Sans lui, elle n'aurait certainement jamais pu reprendre un tel goût à la vie. Et il savait que le jeune pilote souffrait autant que lui de la situation actuelle, en plus de son sentiment de responsabilité.

L'intercom de Heero émis soudain un faible signal. Le pilote redressa aussitôt la tête sur ses appareils de contrôle.

-Wing Zéro ?

L'appareil sembla analyser quelques instants avant de faire apparaître en réponse la capsule.

-Millardo, Duo, j'ai un faible signal provenant de la capsule. J'essaye d'établir une communication..

-OK soi prudent.

Le jeune homme entra alors les données que le Wing Zéro lui avait fournies et établit la connection, restant en liaison avec les deux autres Gundams.

-Ici Heero Yuy, répondez.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à palpiter plus fort encore au son de cette voix qu'elle désespérait d'entendre à nouveau.

-Heero ! Je suis s…

-Relena ! Relena répond-moi !

Mais la fréquence grésillait de nouveau.

Et alors que le jeune homme se sentait perdre le peu de sang froid qu'il lui restait, le cockpit s'illumina d'une lumière jaune que trop connue… Heero eut peur pendant un instant que le système profite de la situation pour prendre le contrôle. Le pilote se crispa alors qu'il voyait le Wing diriger sa vision vers la capsule. Ses yeux traversèrent les parois du vaisseau pour arriver jusqu'à la salle de commande et une silhouette qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille se dessina alors dans l'ombre. La vision repartit alors vers l'extérieur en passant au-dessus du tableau de contrôle et cette fois, c'est son ventre qui se noua lorsqu'il vit le visage teinté de peur de la princesse.

-Heero ! Heero !

La voix impérative de Duo surpris le pilote alors que le cœur du Gundam redevenait sombre.

-J'ai assez attendu, cette fois j'y vais ! Je peux pas laisser le système Zéro reprendre le dessus !

Le Deathscythe allait s'élancer lorsqu'une voix encore atténuée par le choc l'interpela.

-Duo…

-Heero ? Ca va ?

-Duo écoutes moi, il faut que tu partes rejoindre Millardo.

-Hein ? Mais à quoi veux-tu que ça serve ?

-Relena est seule dans cet engin. Moi je ne peux pas partir, je dois rester à ses côtés. Mais toi tu dois faire ton possible pour arrêter Onze. Il est le seul à avoir la réponse à tout ça.

-C'est le système Zéro c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Très bien. De toute manière j'ai un vieux compte à régler avec lui.

Le Deathscythe fit alors demi-tour, prenant la direction du comte justicier à toute vitesse

-Pendant que je rattrape Millardo, je vais essayer de rétablir une communication.

Les capacités furtives du Deathscythe le rendait parfait pour ce type de mission, le Gundam était le prolongement de son pilote dans l'art de l'infraction et pour lui, pirater une fréquence radio était un jeu d'enfant.

-Je la tiens, fit alors le jeune homme à la natte au bout de quelques minutes.

-Lieutenant ! Les pilotes de Gundam essayent d'établir une connection avec la capsule !

-Vous avez la position de l'appareil ?

-Négatif.

-Maudit soit cette gamine ! Depuis quand les princesses savent-elles utiliser un émetteur ! Il faut les empêcher de reprendre contact !

-Je me suis fait repérer, remarqua Duo alors que les Epyons Terros tentaient de changer la fréquence. Aller mon gars, montre-leur ce que tu as dans le ventre ! s'exclama le pilote alors qu'il entrait de nouvelles données pour son appareil.

-J'arrive en vue de la navette, déclara alors le prince.

-J'ai stabilisé la fréquence pour quelques minutes, pour la suite, j'ai envoyé mes données à G, il prendra le relais sur moi. Je vais couvrir Millardo.

-Reçu.

Heero qui suivait la navette sur les flancs enregistra alors les données de Duo et tenta une nouvelle fois de reprendre contact, décidant d'ouvrir leur conversation aux autres pilotes.

-Ici Heero, Relena tu m'entends ?

Les pilotes de Gundam qui défendaient la Colonie se figèrent un instant en entendant cet étrange appel de leur compagnon. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Pendant quelques secondes, le silence ne fut perturbé que par le grésillement de la fréquence. Jusqu'à ce qu'un timbre clair ne supplante le bruit parasite.

-Heero ! Heero ici Relena fit alors une voix aux intonations envahies par la crainte avant qu'elle n'apparaisse sur un de ses écrans de contrôles.

Le pilote fut un instant surpris de cette soudaine apparition qui se généralisa aux autres armures et à la capsule elle-même. Ils pouvaient remercier les talents de G.

La princesse plongea aussitôt son regard dans celui du pilote, puissant dans ses yeux toute la protection dont elle avait désespérément besoin pour ne pas paniquer.

Et il la laissa faire pendant de longues secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

-Relena que s'est-il passé ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas… juste que j'ai été enfermée dans cette capsule.

-Tu n'es pas blessée ? fit-il d'une voix préoccupée.

-Non, il ne m'a pas touché… il s'est contenté de m'enfermer dans cet appareil….

-Que t'as dit Onze avant ça ?

-Que j'étais son dernier présent pour l'humanité… j'ai peur de ce qu'il a en tête.

-Très bien Relena, on va tout faire pour te sortir de là. Je reste près de toi en attendant d'en apprendre davantage.

-Je vais essayer de trouver des informations dans cette navette qui pourraient m'aider à comprendre ses intentions, pour le moment je n'ai pas quitté la salle de commande, décida-t-elle d'une voix qui chevrota.

La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres, s'en voulant de ne pas réussir à se contrôler. Heero n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'elle lui transmette son angoisse.

-Relena.

-… Oui ? répondit-elle alors que son cœur s'accélérait davantage encore.

-Tu fais preuve de beaucoup de courage.

La princesse eut un sourire crispé.

-j'essaye juste de ne pas faire empirer la situation… Heero s'il te plait, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur.

Le regard du pilote s'assombrit à sa demande, il ne trouvait pas que ce soit la meilleure des idées…

-S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de savoir…

-Heero, je peux ? intervint alors la voix de Quatre, surprenant la jeune fille.

Elle ignorait que leur conversation était écoutée.

-Je t'en prie.

Le petit blond apparu alors à son tours sur l'écran qui se divisa en deux partie, lui permettant de garder un contact visuel avec Heero.

-Nous sommes actuellement en train de défendre L-2 de l'extérieur mais aussi de l'intérieur. Mais les Epyons Terros se sont également déployés sur les quatre autres Colonies principales.

-Mon dieu…

-Tout n'est pas perdu pour autant. Dans toutes ces Colonies dort la volonté de millions de gens. Une volonté de liberté qui ne demande qu'à être réveillée. Et pour ça nous allons avoir besoin de toi et de Lady Une. Il faut que les Citoyens te reconnaissent et alors ils comprendront.

-Mais Quatre… tu sembles oublier que je suis retenue dans une navette dont j'ignore tout ! J'ai des tas d'écrans et de tableaux de commandes face à moi qui s'agitent en tout sens sans que je ne puisse rien comprendre ! Et j'ignore quel est mon rôle dans les projets de Onze ! s'exclama-t-elle alors que sa voix déraillait de nouveau, elle se sentait complètement découragée.

-Quatre, c'est bon, commanda alors la voix quelque peu autoritaire d'Heero.

-Excuses-moi Relena… je me suis emporté sans vouloir entendre ta détresse.

-Non, ce n'est rien. J'ai accepté les risques en reprenant ma fonction. Et j'irai jusqu'au bout. Si tu peux te débrouiller pour avoir une communication, je suis prête.

-Relena rien ne t'y oblige, répliqua Heero qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne pas aimer cette proposition.

-Il a raison, reprit le petit blond, j'ai peu être eu tord de dire ça… Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie… je ne veux pas que tu reproduise le schéma que tu as vécu avant tout ça… je m'en voudrais terriblement…

Relena ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement face à l'inquiétude de son ami.

-Quatre… tu es bien mon éternel ami qui a toujours su être là pour moi. Ne te reproches pas tes propos. Tu as tout à fait raison. Ce serai trop bête de tout laisser tomber alors qu'on est arrivé jusqu'ici. Et puis je ne suis pas seule. Et ça va déjà mieux de me dire que vous êtes tous avec moi.

A ce moment là, une explosion retentie, suivit d'une succession de bruits non identifiable avant que la communication ne soit coupée.

-Quatre ! l'appela la princesse, apeurée

La fréquence grésilla encore quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'une voix diminuée ne réponde, mais l'image n'était plus là.

-Ca va. Heero je te laisse t'occuper de ça.

-Je verrais.

-Très bien. Bonne chance à vous deux.

-Je sais que c'est un conseil un peu inutile étant donné que tu t'es engagé dans ce conflit après ce qu'il s'est passé à Sank… mais essaye de nous revenir..

Les traits fatigués du petit blond se détendirent dans un sourire à sa réplique.

-Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de finir ici. Et toi aussi tu t'en sortiras. J'ai confiance en Heero.

-Merci.

-Bonne chance.

Et alors que Quatre les quittait, l'écran principal du Wing Zéro s'anima de nouveau.

-Professeur, l'accueillit-il d'une voix froide.

Mais le vieil homme fit mine d'ignorer son ton.

-J'ai assisté à votre échange.

Constatant qu'il n'y avait aucune réaction de leur part, le scientifique se racla la gorge, tentant de laisser quelques secondes de plus à l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait pour s'apaiser quelque peu. Mais sans succès.

-Je peux vous aider, décida-t-il de reprendre. Le satellite delta risque de se dévoiler si il est utilisé ainsi pour une opération de si grande envergure. Je peux m'occuper de ça.

-Relena ? demanda le jeune homme d'une voix toujours distante, presque forcée.

-C'est d'accord, répondit-elle alors que son ton se faisait plus déterminé

-Je refuse ! s'exclama soudain le jeune pilote du Wing, surprenant tout le monde.

-Heero… murmura-t-elle.

Elle le savait. Elle l'avait sentie. Il n'aurait jamais accepté.

-Je ne veux pas que tu fasses une telle chose Relena, c'est trop de risques ! Cette capsule est sous le contrôl des Epyons Terros, qui sait ce qu'ils te feront en apprenant ta tentative de retourner les Citoyens contre eux ? Je ne veux pas que tu mettes ainsi ta vie en danger… c'est déjà bien suffisant comme ça. Tu peux m'en vouloir pour ça, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement…

-Non tu as raison, intervint alors un jeune homme à la voix posé qui avait suivit toute la conversation. En se bornant seulement à un point de vue stratégique, ce serait prendre beaucoup trop de risques par rapport aux bénéfices éventuels qui pourraient en découler. Le mieux à faire pour le moment c'est d'essayer de te sortir de là.

-Je comprends votre point de vue. Et je suis touchée par ton geste Heero… mais… supposons… que ce soit ici ma dernière chance… termina-t-elle d'une voix abaissée.

-Ce n'est pas ta dernière chance ! s'emporta de nouveau le pilote du Wing Zéro. Mais il se sentit aussitôt coupable de son attitude incontrôlée. Pardon… s'excusa-t-il pâlement, je n'ai pas le droit de t'en empêcher.

La princesse sourit tendrement à sa remarque. Elle l'aimait tellement.

-Très bien. Je crois que je vais chercher si il n'y aurait pas quelque chose dans cette capsule qui puisse nous aider à en savoir plus sur les objectifs des Epyons Terros.

-Bonne chance Relena, lui souhaita Trowa.

-Merci. A toi aussi. Et merci pour ton intervention.

Le pilote la fixa un instant et elle vit à travers ses yeux qu'il lui signifiait qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi le remercier. Et il disparu de l'écran.

-Heero ?

-Vas-y, je reste sur le canal.

-C'est entendu. Heero… merci. Merci de me redonner autant de courage.

Le pilote voulu protester, prétextant qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais il se tut, hochant simplement la tête en signe d'encouragement.

Et elle disparut de son écran qui n'affichait à présent plus qu'un espace vide.

Le jeune homme remarqua alors que le professeur avait également quitté la conversation, sans prévenir.

Tant mieux, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de tenir une longue conversation avec lui.

G vit la fréquence qu'il surveillait redevenir plate. Leur conversation était terminée. Le vieil homme fixa un instant ses différents écrans de commande qui visualisaient les multiples scènes de bataille, avant que son regard ne soit traversé d'un éclat de malice.

Il entra alors des données sur son tableau de commande. Un instant se passa avant que les visages de ses quatre compagnons n'apparaissent tour à tour.

-Messieurs ?

Et chacun de ces scientifiques de génie marqua son approbation.

-Très bien alors allons-y, je compte sur vous.

-Bien évidemment.

-Une fois de plus tout repose encore sur eux.

Etant donné la situation, Millardo et Duo abandonnèrent l'idée première de détruire la navette. Car même si la capsule avait à la base été lancée avec discrétion, les Epyons Terros savaient à présent que la princesse avait été repéré par les Gundams et la possibilité qu'ils utilisent à présent Relena comme bouclier en cas d'attaque n'était pas à exclure. Après tout la capsule était entièrement sous leur contrôle. Leur stratégie consistait donc à présent à infiltrer le satellite vers lequel la navette se dirigeait. Mais c'était une souricière où ils s'engageaient là, base de replis des Epyons Terros.

Onze venait à peine de prendre les commandes du satellite qu'un système d'alarme s'activait.

-Explosion d'origine inconnue dans le secteur D4.

-Je sais qui c'est. C'est le pilote 02 qui a quitté son compagnon. Le militaire eut une exclamation de dédain. Et qu'espère-t-il faire à lui seul ? Me tuer ! Occupez-vous de cette vermine insignifiante !

Les deux armures pénétrèrent par le sas qu'ils avaient détruit. Duo fit un signe affirmatif au prince qui bifurqua aussitôt sur la droite alors que le Deathscythe animait sa faux à faisceaux laser, la faisant bientôt s'abattre sur les armures qui stationnaient dans le grand hangar.

Millardo abandonna le Tallgeese lorsqu'il ne lui fut plus possible de progresser sans se faire repérer. Duo avait vraiment bien joué son rôle, toutes les forces s'étaient concentrées sur lui.

Le pilote aux longs cheveux d'or descendit avec agilité, arme en main, Sa priorité c'était de reprendre le contrôle de la capsule qui renfermait sa sœur.

-Bien je crois que j'ai fait suffisamment de ménage par ici.

Le pilote inactiva sa faux alors qu'autour de lui gisaient les décombres de nombre d'armures. Il était temps de se faire discret à présent.

-L'appareil ennemis à disparu !

-Il est équipé d'un puissant système de brouillage monsieur.

-Evidemment, comment aurait-il pu arriver ici sans que l'on s'en aperçoive à votre avis ! grogna leur chef. Renvoyez des troupes ! Il est hors de question qu'il arrive jusqu'ici !

Et lorsque Duo repéra trop d'armures aux alentours, il quitta son Deathscythe, le laissant dans un endroit discret et maintenant sa couverture. Il usurpa l'identité d'un soldat et rejoignit Millardo au point de rencontre qu'ils s'étaient fixé.

-Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda le jeune homme aux longs cheveux nattés.

-C'est en place, je t'attendais.

-Alors il n'y a pas d'autre alternative ?

-Même si tu as réussi à déployer un certain nombre de soldats sur la périphérie, le secteur central reste encore trop protégé. De toute manière, nous ferons prendre autant de risques à Relena si on tente une infiltration. Alors autant faire le plus vite possible.

-Alors montrons-leur ce dont nous sommes capables… déclara le pilote dans un sourire aux accents de mort.

-Lieutenant ! On a plusieurs explosions dans le secteur central !

-Elles se rapprochent ! en rajouta un autre lorsque tout à coup la salle s'ébranla d'une déflagration puissante.

Onze fut déséquilibré et se heurta avec force contre le tableau de commandes.

-Monsieur, est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda le premier soldat qui repris sa contenance.

L'homme se releva sans un mot pour son subordonné, le regard sombre de colère.

-Activer la phase quatre. William, Kaleb et Jacki avec moi. Officier Gates, je vous confie le commandement.

L'officier fixa son supérieur d'un regard froid et imperturbable, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Ce lâche les abandonnait.

-A vos ordres.

-Il sort, confirma alors Millardo à travers l'écran de commande qu'ils avaient piraté sur la fréquence des caméras de surveillance du secteur central.

-Il est temps d'aller régler certains comptes.

-Allons-y.

Relena parvint à trouver la faille de la porte qu'ils avaient condamnée derrière elle en l'enfermant. Elle trouva une pièce sombre, seulement nourrie par la lumière qu'elle avait apportée en ouvrant. La jeune fille hésita face à cette obscurité béante lorsqu'un signal sonore la fit sursauter. Elle se sentit alors se raidir toute entière, comme si son instinct lui criait de prendre garde à un grand danger. Une faible lumière clignotante attira son attention et c'est d'une façon mécanique et le cœur battant à toute allure qu'elle avança à tâtons vers cette lumière à présent silencieuse qui éclairait sporadiquement une partie de la pièce qu'elle devinait exiguë. Lorsqu'elle avait été enfermée, on ne l'avait pas laissé voir quoi que ce soit, c'est donc vers l'inconnu qu'elle se dirigeait.

Sa main rencontra alors une substance qu'elle identifia à son toucher froid comme étant du métal. Et alors qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus fébrile, elle progressa avec courage le long de l'objet, priant pour que son intuition soit erronée. Son angoisse s'intensifia à un tel point qu'elle se trouva incapable de se détacher de l'objet fusiforme tant qu'elle ne l'eut pas parcouru dans toute sa longueur. Comme pour se convaincre que ce n'était pas possible. Comme si elle espérait trouver par ce geste un signe qui contradirait l'évidence. Et la peur s'intensifia lorsqu'elle sépara sa main du métal, la figeant dans l'immobilité. C'était le pire des scénarios qu'elle aurait pu s'imaginer. Mais la princesse se fit violence et se força à réagir. Elle effectua d'abord quelques pas vers l'arrière avant de faire soudainement volte face et de fuir de ce lieux en verrouillant la porte derrière elle. C'était stupide, elle en était consciente, mais de ne pas voir cet engin limitait sa panique. Elle prit cependant quelques secondes avant de se montrer à Heero, essayant de se contrôler. Puis elle fit les quelques pas qui la séparait de la vision du pilote.

Relena apparu sur l'écran du Wing Zéro et au même instant, le canal d'information intercolonies se brouilla avant de laisser apparaître sur des millions d'écrans une capsule qui filait à travers l'espace. Puis le champs de l'image s'agrandit et une armure mobile ailée apparue à ses côtés. Et à peine quelques secondes après, l'image de la Reine du monde. Une Reine au visage abaissé qui semblait tenter de dissimuler beaucoup de choses.

Et une voix masculine intervint alors :

-Relena, il faut que tu me dises ce que tu as trouvé. Je suis là, je ne t'abandonnerais pas, lui assura-t-il en s'efforçant de resté calme et concentré. Mais de la voir dans un tel état le rendait extrêmement nerveux.

-Heero je … souffla-t-elle, son visage toujours abaissé.

-Ca va aller. Essaye de me donner des indices si tu n'arrives pas à le dire.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence total. Autant dans l'espace que dans toutes les Colonies. Les Citoyens observaient la scène sans mot dire. Ils ne comprenaient rien à ce qu'il se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Au début ils avaient cru à une intervention de leur Reine du monde, mais il n'en était rien. Elle ne semblait même pas être consciente qu'ils la regardaient. Pas plus que cet homme dont ils avaient entendu la voix. Probablement le pilote de l'Ange. Il semblait très proche de la princesse. Et quelque chose de grave paraissait les affecter tous les deux.

Et soudainement la princesse releva la tête, fixant Heero à travers son écran. Fixant droit dans les yeux, des milliards d'êtres humains. Un regard bouleversant

-Un missile, lâcha-t-elle. J'ai découvert un missile.

Heero eu un coup au cœur à cette nouvelle. Mais il s'efforça de ne pas sombrer à son tour dans la panique.

-Serais-tu capable de me donner ses particularités ? Qu'est ce qui t'as permis d'affirmer que c'était un missile ?

La jeune fille lui détailla l'objet le plus fidèlement possible, s'efforçant à répondre à toutes ses questions.

-C'est très bien, lui assura-t-il une fois qu'elle eut terminé son descriptif, peu convaincue par la justesse de ses propos. Je vais devoir te laisser seule quelques minutes.

-Entendu, souffla-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

-Je fais aussi vite que possible.

-Je sais, ne t'en fais pas, ça ira.

-Je ne m'éloigne pas de toi.

-Oui.

Et la communication s'interrompit, l'image de la princesse s'estompant pour laisser apparaître une autre lutte, une bataille beaucoup plus apparente que livraient les forces de la Résistance, soutenues par plusieurs Gundams.

Les Citoyens restèrent sans voix face à cet enchaînement de scènes dont ils ne comprenaient pas tout, si ce n'est que les Epyons Terros leur avaient effectivement mentis. Ils ne voulaient pas la paix. Actuellement ils prenaient le contrôle des Colonies de l'intérieur en prétextant un nouvel ordre donné au sommet des Colonies alors qu'en réalité des combats violents avaient lieux à l'extérieurs. Des Hommes combattaient les Epyons Terros, comme la rumeur venue de la Terre… peut être bien qu'ils n'étaient pas si seuls que ça, peut être même que les Gundams et leur princesse luttaient pour les sauvers… Allaient-ils les laisser livrer bataille seuls ?

-Ici 01.

Le pilote à la natte répondit aussitôt à la voix au timbre un peu trop vibrant de son ami. Il fit signe à Millardo qu'il lui laissait la garde de leur captif et concentra son attention sur sa communication, sans néanmoins relâcher sa prise.

-Je te reçois.

Onze observa avec délectation le visage du Dieu de la mort devenir aussi pâle que celle qu'il représentait.

Mais, trop satisfait de sa douleur, il n'eut pas la prévenance de rester vigilant et il se serrait assurément retrouvé à terre si un mur contre lui ne l'avait pas maintenu lorsque Duo se jeta sur lui, le plaquant avec violence, sa main se resserrant dangereusement sur sa trachée.

Millardo le fixa avec surprise et un soupçon de crainte, que venait-il d'apprendre ? Il avait réagit avec une telle vélocité. Et a présent la colère qui émanait de sa personne était effrayante. Onze avait toutes les raisons de devenir blême en dehors de l'oxygène qui lui manquait.

-Espèce de salopard. Tu vas me dire quel est l'objectif de cette capsule ou je vais te faire tellement souffrire que tu me supplieras de t'achever.

Entre sa respiration bruyante, le militaire parvint à rire. Un rire sombre et défiant.

-Quoique vous puissiez faire, elle est perdue.

Le cœur du prince de Sank se serra lorsqu'il eut la confirmation de ce qu'il avait pressentit dans les paroles de Duo… sa sœur… elle était en ce moment même en grand danger… C'est alors qu'il sentit la chaleur de la haine monter en lui, comme des années auparavant. Son regard redevint celui de l'officier Zech Merquize et il tourna son regard sur son coéquipier.

-Si tu ne le fait pas parler c'est moi qui lui ferait cracher ses tripes, lança-t-il au jeune homme.

Le regard du pilote se fit plus sombre encore alors qu'il menaçait davantage sa proie.

-Répète-moi ça ! lui ordonna-t-il avec colère.

Cette fois Onze n'eut pas le loisir de lui rire au nez, mais il n'en restait pas moins prétentieux.

-Depuis le début, l'issue de ce combat est déterminée. Quelques soient vos actions, une parade avait été prévue. La possibilité que vous découvriez la capsule avait été étudiée tout comme l'intervention des Résistants à la conférence. Vous n'êtes que des pantins à travers mes mains.

-Ce n'est pas vous, intervint alors le prince. Ce n'est pas vous qui avez pu élaborer un coup d'état aussi structuré.

Duo eut un rire nerveux à sa remarque.

-Ca c'est une certitude. Tout comme il est certain que toute stratégie possède une faille, déclara-t-il alors qu'il se saisissait avec agilité d'une de ses armes blanches à l'aide de sa main libre.

Le visage naguère enfantin du pilote à la natte avait à présent les traits tirés par une profonde aversion, et ses yeux bleus s'étaient fait aussi sombre que les mers d'encre les plus opaques alors qu'il remontait la pointe affinée de son arme le long des côtes de celui qui avait eu l'audace de le défier.

-Je suis quelqu'un de très impatient par nature, mais fort heureusement, je suis très joueur aussi. Alors voyons voir si nous pouvons nous amuser un peu ensemble, déclara-t-il avec un sourire terrifiant alors qu'il appliquait la lame de son arme dans un espace intercostal [1, effleurant à vif sa chaire qui frissonna.

-Je ne peux plus rien faire à présent je vous l'ai dit ! tenta-t-il pitoyablement de se défendre alors qu'il essayait de se soustraire à la douleur.

Mais son mouvement fut aussitôt contré avec force, lui imposant l'immobilité. Onze dévisagea ce gamin qui le menaçait ainsi. Il lui faisait peur. Comment pouvait-il faire preuve de tant de force à son âge ? Sans compter la lueur malsaine qui brûlait dans ses yeux… il commençait à prendre ses paroles plus que sérieusement

-A présent c'est moi qui pose les questions ou je transforme ce poumon en passoire.

Duo constatant qu'il avait enfin son attention poursuivit.

-Qui contrôle cette navette ?

-Elle est autonome. Elle a un programme de route intégré que nous même ne sommes plus en mesure de modifier.

-Qui a mis au point ce programme ?

-…

-Répondez ! s'énerva-t-il alors qu'il remontait une nouvelle côte, prenant soin de la marquer au passage.

-Arrêter ! le supplia-t-il.

Mais Duo poursuivit, ignorant sa souffrance.

-C'est mon supérieur hiérarchique ! lâcha-t-il alors.

-Qui est ce !

-Je ne sais pas !

Cette réponse ne fut pas à son goût et Onze paniqua lorsqu'il sentit la lame s'enfoncer davantage.

-Je l'ignore ! Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré !

-Il dit vrai, confirma Millardo.

Il connaissait les interrogatoires. Et Onze tenait bien trop à sa vie pour mentir longtemps ainsi menacé.

Le pilote relâcha alors la pression.

-Vous êtes d'une stupidité défiant toute concurrence, fit alors Duo avec mépris. Vous vous êtes condamné en acceptant un ordre aussi aveuglément. Votre supérieur savait très bien que la meilleure des garanties de réussite serait de garder le secret de cette capsule, peu lui importe que l'ennemi vous ôte la vie parce que vous ne disposez pas de l'information qu'il recherche. Sans compter que vous auriez assurément refusé cet ordre si vous aviez reconnu ce qui se dissimulait en dessous.

Millardo observa avec satisfaction ce que le visage du lieutenant laissa transparaître. Duo avait visé juste.

-La Terre. C'est la Terre l'objectif de cette capsule.

-Pourquoi un missile à bord ? Pourquoi pas seulement la charge d'une bombe ? le questionna le prince, peu convaincu.

Il ne leur disait pas tout.

-Pour vous tromper. Dans l'éventualité ou vous découvririez la charge, elle a été déposée sous cette forme pour que vous croyez à une attaque des Colonies et non de la Terre.

-Qui contrôle l'activation de cette bombe ?

-C'était moi. Mais une fois qu'elle est activé, il n'est plus possible de retourner en arrière.

-Fait chier ! jura Duo alors qu'il retirait son arme et balançait Onze sur le côté, l'offrant à Millardo. Je te laisse poursuivre, déclara-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le tableau de commande de la petite salle qu'ils occupaient à présent. Je vais essayer de voir si je peux pirater l'auto-commande de la capsule, Heero t'es avec moi ?

-Je te suis.

-Très bien, fit-il alors qu'il commençait à programmer une commande qui permettrait à Heero de se mettre en connexion directe avec lui. Heero je vais prendre contact avec Relena, je vais avoir besoin de son aide.

-Reçu. Tu peux y aller.

Le pilote à la natte reçu ses données et ouvrit la communication.

Et la princesse apparu de nouveau sur des millions d'écrans.

Relena releva la tête en constatant que l'écran venait de s'allumer.

-Duo ? l'accueillit-elle alors qu'elle révélait ses traits marqués par l'anxiété.

Elle était au bord des larmes. Et cela toucha profondément Duo.

-Rel', je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main, lui annonça-t-il en s'efforçant d'afficher un sourire encourageant.

La princesse reconnut ses efforts, mais elle perçut surtout son état de stress. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça.

-Je t'écoute.

-Il va falloir que tu essayes de reprogrammer l'itinéraire de ta capsule. On verra après pour la bombe.

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai expliqué il y a deux jours ?

-Je crois…

-Bien alors tu vas d'abord me dire si le voyant d'auto-commande est allumé.

-Il l'est… depuis que je suis à bord.

-OK. Alors nous allons essayer de décoder le programme d'auto-commande et de reprendre le contrôle de cette capsule. Relena tu vas t'installer devant le tableau de contrôle et rentrer cette suite de chiffres.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, la princesse suivit à la lettre les instructions de Duo pendant que les deux pilotes tentaient de découvrire la faille du programme.

Et alors qu'ils semblaient progresser dans le décodage de l'ordre, ils virent tout à coup la jeune fille se faire violemment projeter sur le côté, ayant à peine le temps de lancer un cri de peur.

-Relena !

Et à cet instant même, le Wing Zéro eut à son tour un mouvement brusque.

Le Gundam qui suivait le parcours de la navette à quelques mètres de ses flancs venait d'éviter une collision de justesse. Heero qui était absorbé par le piratage de la capsule aurait assurément subit un choc violent si le Système Zéro n'était pas intervenu.

Duo qui avait réagit promptement, essayait de reprendre le contrôle du canal de communication avec la navette lorsque l'écran se fit soudain noir face à lui.

Tout comme les millions d'écrans qui étaient reliés à cette fréquence.

Le silence se fit alors que l'obscurité se levait peu à peu son rideau noir, laissant apparaître une pièce en apparence circulaire, éclairée par la lumière blanche d'une Terre vue depuis l'espace. Quelqu'un se tenait au centre de cette salle surnaturelle. Homme ou femme, impossible à déterminer, seule une silhouette fine était visible, ses traits habilement dissimulés dans l'ombre, encadré par de longs cheveux qui rendaient ses contours indéterminés.

-Votre combat est vain, fit alors une voix douce aux sonorités infantiles. Se dresser contre moi, c'est rendre votre fin plus douloureuse encore. Votre lutte à été honorable Relena Darlian Peacecraft, mais votre règne touche à sa fin.

La princesse qui venait d'apercevoir ce personnage à travers son écran se releva avec effort, encore assommée par le choc de la collision avec le tableau de commande.

-Oh votre beau visage a été abîmé, fit tristement le personnage. J'en suis désolé mais je ne pouvais pas vous laisser compromettre mes dessins.

La jeune fille surprise, effleura d'une main sa joue pour constater que du sang avait imprégné l'extrémité de ses doigts. Son regard se fit soudain noir.

-Qui êtes vous !

-Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si vous aviez accepté de renoncer dès le début. Le royaume de Sank et tous ces pacifistes seraient déjà oubliés. Mais vous… et ces pilotes de Gundams êtes pire que la peste ! Alors puisque vous tenez tant à la vie je ne vous l'ôterais pas. Vos chers pilotes ont bien essayé de vous soustraire à la fin qui vous attend, mais ils ne pourront pas vous préserver plus longtemps. Puisqu'ils se refusent à vous dire la vérité je vais donc vous l'apprendre. Cette capsule est destinée à s'écraser sur la Terre. Sur le royaume de Sank. Et la bombe qu'elle contient permettra de produire un impact suffisant pour produire un nuage de particules qui plongera l'Europe dans un hiver dont les terriens ne verront jamais la fin.

-Mon Dieu… souffla la princesse alors que ses pupilles se révulsaient.

-Mais tout n'est pas perdu pour vous, Reine du monde, vous vous en sortirez en vie. Cette capsule possède une cellule de survie. L'accès à cette cellule vous sera ouvert dès que vous entrerez dans l'atmosphère terrestre. Et vous pourrez sauver votre existence. Bien entendu si vous tentez d'y accéder avant je la détruirais.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça ?

-Mais pour les mêmes raisons que vous Relena. Pour accomplir mon idéal.

-Détruire toute forme de vie ? Tel est donc votre objectif ?

-Non. Détruire mes ennemis ! s'emporta la voix si douce auparavant.

-Qui êtes vous… répéta la princesse d'une voix défiante.

-Assez parlé, cela n'a plus aucune importance puisque votre existence en tant que princesse pacifiste touche à sa fin. Vous ne serez plus qu'un être insignifiant après ça.

-Attendez !

Mais il était trop tard, cet étranger avait disparu.

Relena baissa la tête sur le poste de commande.

-Heero tu m'entends ?

-Affirmatif, déclara-t-il alors que son image apparaissait sur l'écran.

C'était ce à quoi elle s'attendait. La communication n'était pas coupée. C'était ici sa dernière chance. La jeune fille resserra ses poings et releva la tête, révélant ses yeux emplit d'une détermination qui supplantait sa détresse sous-jacente.

Le pilote se crispa. Il n'aimait ce qu'il voyait dans son regard.

Une lueur de tristesse traversa l'expression de la princesse, mais elle se ressaisit.

-Heero tu vas m'écouter et m'obéir sans te poser de questions.

Le jeune brun la fixa sans mot dire. Elle exprima alors sa volonté qui résonna en lui comme si c'était sa propre sentence.

-Détruit cet appareil avant qu'il ne s'approche davantage de la Terre.

Le pilote cessa de respirer pendant un instant alors que des milliards d'êtres humains restaient en suspend face à cette décision difficile.

-Heero ! Tu dois protéger la Terre et les Colonies !

-Non ! cria-t-il alors dans une plainte douloureuse, c'est toi que je protéges ! C'est pour toi que je me bats ! C'est toi qui m'as fait comprendre l'importance de la Terre et des Colonies ! Sans ça elles ne représentent rien pour moi !

-Ca suffit ! le coupa-t-elle avec colère. Je t'interdis de mépriser ainsi la vie ! Remplis la mission qui t'a été donné !

Le pilote la fixa d'un regard indéfinissable.

-Pourquoi ne te contente-tu pas d'être un soldat bon sang ! craqua-t-elle, ses yeux se remplissant aussitôt de larmes lourdes de biens des sentiments.

-Relena…

-Pardon Heero…

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'exclama-t-il soudain d'une voix brisée. Nous pouvons trouver une solution, te permettre de quitter la navette et la détruire avant qu'elle ne s'écrase !

-On ne peut pas prendre ce risque.

C'est alors que la princesse vit celui qui comptait tant pour elle s'effondrer en larmes alors qu'il était pris de violentes convulsions, tiraillé entre son devoir et l'amour qu'il avait pour elle.

-Heero ! l'appela-t-elle alors que ses larmes redoublaient.

Elle s'en voulait tellement. Comment avait-elle pu mettre dans un tel état celui qui avait toujours été réputé pour sa force infaillible… elle s'en voulait tellement…

-Je vais le faire, déclara alors Trowa qui fut le premier à avoir le courage de réagir.

-C'est impossible ! s'exclama alors Onze en riant alors qu'il assistait lui aussi à la scène. L'alliage de la capsule est bien trop résistant ! Vous ne pourrez pas sauver la Terre ! finit-il dans un fou rire malsain.

Duo se sentit littéralement exploser et fit volte face en un instant. Le lieutenant des Epyons Terros manqua de s'étrangler lorsqu'il vit la haine qui avait envahit le pilote aux longs cheveux tressés. La panique supplanta rapidement son air narquois et il se débattit comme un animal face à son prédateur.

-Ecarte-toi ! ordonna aussitôt Duo au prince qui avait déjà commencé à s'exécuter avant même qu'il n'ait eu besoin de le lui dire.

Onze qui venait d'être libéré tenta aussitôt de s'enfuir, mais une lame tranchante vint s'abattre dans son mollet, le faisant lourdement s'effondrer au sol. Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser un cri de douleur que l'ange noir était sur lui, l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son. Il retira alors avec violence son poignard de sa victime avant de trancher d'un geste sec sa trachée.

L'œil unique du militaire qui lui permettait encore de voir fixa son agresseur avec terreur alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques secondes à vivre.

-Espèce d'enfoiré, lui adressa Duo pour ultime salut.

Et la vie s'en fut de son corps.

Millardo sentit soudain son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il vit les larmes du jeune pilote de Gundam envahir son visage déchiré par la colère. Seules ses perles de peine s'animèrent de mouvements alors qu'il restait au-dessus du corps inerte de sa victime, sans plus aucune volonté. Il capitulait. Dépassé par toute cette haine. Celle de leurs ennemis et la sienne.

Mais le comte s'efforça à ne pas renoncer.

-Ici Millardo, c'est inutile Trowa, seul le canon à plasma pourrait être en mesure de détruire la capsule.

-Heero… parvint alors à articuler la princesse à travers ses larmes, tentant avec effort de se reprendre. Plus qu'une dernière fois. Heero souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit… que la chose la plus importante pour moi était de préserver la vie. Je t'en prie… fait honneur à ton serment. Fais-le pour moi.

Plusieurs secondes se passèrent dans le silence, seulement perturbé par la respiration saccadée du pilote qui tremblait tout entier. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit esquisser un mouvement. Ses mains qui étaient serrées avec force contre sa taille se libérèrent alors, reprenant en tremblant leur prises sur les commandes du Gundam.

-Relena je… souffla-t-il d'une voix méconnaissable.

-Je sais, fit-elle dans un pâle sourire. Moi aussi. Quoi qu'il advienne.

Heero resserra alors soudainement sa poigne sur ses commandes et releva la tête. Et derrière ses larmes brilla sa détermination.

Le visage de la princesse se détendit alors dans un sourire ultime. Elle le remerciait pour son courage.

Et elle coupa leur communication. Ce serait du masochisme que le laisser la voir mourir… à cette pensé son ventre se crispa. Elle avait beau dire, elle était terrifiée à cette idée. Sa plus grande peur. La mort. Celle qu'elle avait toujours combattue semblait tenir ici sa revanche. Cette étrange sensation d'être sur le point de mourir lui rappela soudain comment tout cela avait commencé… comment cette fois-ci elle était venue elle-même à la mort… et l'effort de tous ses proches pour la sauver.

Dire qu'elle l'avait toujours combattue était faux effectivement puisqu'une fois elle avait voulu renoncer à la vie… renier tout ce qui la constituait… et c'est alors que des suites de mots s'imposèrent à soudainement à elle.

_Ne renonces pas_

_Si tu veux alors meurs, si tu dois alors vis_

_Reste auprès de moi_

_Quoi qu'il advienne…_

Ces phrases… venaient de Heero… mais pas que de lui… de tous ses amis…. de ces pilotes qui lui avait tant donné.

La princesse se sentit soudain transcendée par une chaleur sans commune mesure, comme si un feu ardent venait d'être ravivé tout près d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle se batte, qu'elle ne renonce pas à sa vie. Même si ça paraissait complètement insensé dans sa situation, elle était soudain saisit d'une conviction puissante. Elle devait trouver un moyen de sortir de cette navette !

La jeune fille se releva alors, essuyant d'un revers de main les larmes qui troublaient sa vue.

Elle observa la pièce d'un regard circulaire. Elle ne trouverait rien ici… et soudain un éclair de lucidité la saisit. Elle se précipita vers la porte qu'elle avait refermée tout à l'heure avec autant d'empressement. Cette fois elle n'hésita pas une seconde et ne prit même pas le temps de laisser ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité. Se fiant à ses souvenirs, elle progressa de quelques pas avant de se pencher au-dessus du missile, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et cherchant à tâtons lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin ce qu'elle recherchait. Tous les engins spatiaux possédaient des combinaisons adaptées au vide. Elles étaient prévues en cas de problèmes techniques en cours de vol, que ce soit pour assurer la survie de l'équipage de brèche ouverte ou pour réparer l'appareil de l'extérieur. Et ce qu'il lui avait semblé voir auparavant s'avérait exact. Les Epyons Terros ne les avaient pas enlevées. Relena s'empressa d'en défaire une de son attache et de l'enfiler, remerciant intérieurement Heero de lui avoir montré comment faire quelques année auparavant.

La princesse verrouilla son casque et activa le système de respiration artificielle. Elle se tourna alors face au sas par lequel les Epyons Terros l'avaient fait pénétrer dans cette capsule. Elle tenta de déverrouiller la porte lorsque l'inscription « lock » s'afficha sur l'écran digital au dessus d'elle. Elle fit aussitôt volte face vers la salle de commande. Et au moment où elle allait atteindre le tableau de contrôle elle vit soudain le Wing Zéro qui pointait face à elle son canon à plasma. Et la vision de sa mort la pétrifia lorsqu'elle vit les premières particules d'énergie s'animer à l'extrémité du canon qui se mettait en charge. Au même instant de lourdes plaques de métal s'abattirent sur les hublots, lui donnant la décharge d'adrénaline suffisante pour la faire réagir. Et elle se jeta sur la commande du sas de dépressurisation l'instant avant que le Gundam ne mette sa sentence à exécution.

La capsule vibra toute entière et Relena se crut perdue pendant les longues secondes qui s'écoulèrent alors qu'elle était violement projetée à travers la pièce. Elle retomba lourdement au sol lorsque le premier tir de Heero s'acheva.

La princesse mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits alors que le goût du sang dans sa trachée la ramenait à la réalité. Elle cilla et reprit appuis sur ses avant-bras avec efforts pour constater que la salle était à présent devenue obscure, seulement animée périodiquement par la lumière rouge du signal d'alarme. Le tableau de commande était endommagé également. Elle ne devait plus perdre de temps. Heero en finirait certainement au plus vite et il lui était impossible de prendre contact avec lui, sans parler de la radio qui était certainement hors service, cela reviendrait à anéantir son dernier espoir. La jeune fille se releva alors et progressa avec courage, pénétrant dans la pièce qui renfermait la bombe avant de s'arrêter face à la porte qui lui avait résistée. Elle pria lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur le verrou qui s'abaissa sans peine.

Elle ne s'autorisa même pas un soupir de soulagement et pénétra aussitôt dans le sas. Elle vérifia que sa combinaison était indemne du choc qu'elle avait subi. De toute manière elle n'avait plus le temps de reculer. La princesse enfonça alors avec détermination le bouton qui initia la dépressurisation. Pendant un instant rien ne se produisit et elle eut peur que l'attaque d'Heero n'ait également endommagée cette partie de l'appareil. Mais la commande sembla se débloquer subitement et le vide d'air se fit rapidement jusqu'à ce que le voyant vert de la deuxième porte s'allume. Relena enfonça la commande et l'ultime rempart au vide disparu.

Elle fut un instant figée par l'immensité de l'obscurité qui se dévoilait sans plus aucune barrière. Dire qu'elle allait avait pris la décision de s'offrir à l'espace. Elle n'avait guère plus de chances de survie que dans cette capsule. Mais au moins elle mourrait peut être en contemplant la Terre. Elle était magnifique vue de l'espace, vibrante de sa si frêle beauté. Jamais elle n'aurait permis que ce bleu océan ne soit taché d'un voile noir. C'était une belle mort qui l'attendait. Il était inutile d'espérer que Heero détecte sa présence. Il était probable qu'il fuirait cet endroit le plus vite possible dès qu'il aurait terminé sa mission.

_Je t'en prie, ne me rejoins pas tout de suite…_ souhaita-t-elle. Et sans même se rendre compte que ses yeux de la même teinte que cette planète versaient des larmes chargées de bien des souffrances, elle se jeta dans le vide.

La princesse subit la décélération avec moins de difficultés qu'elle l'aurait cru. Une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé ses repères de base, elle se contorsionna et se retourna, faisant ainsi face à la capsule.

Elle devait être à deux cents mètres de l'appareil lorsqu'elle vit l'éclair du canon du Wing fendre l'espace. Une fraction de secondes se passa avant qu'une gigantesque explosion n'illumine le noir de l'espace. Ce cœur rougeoyant d'énergie qui se propageait à présent. Un souffle puissant, vent de tourments augurant la chaleur fatale qui le suivait, souffla alors dans sa direction. La jeune fille rabattit instinctivement son avant-bras au-devant de son visage et alors qu'elle courbait l'échine elle aperçut un nuage de débris qui filait à toute vitesse vers elle. Elle mit un instant pour repérer que la porte du sas en tête du cortège menaçant.

Son regard se fit déterminé. Il fallait qu'elle l'intercepte ou sinon elle n'aurait aucune chance.

Elle se recentra sur sa cible à l'aide des moteurs directionnels de sa combinaison. Après ça elle n'eut plus le temps de réfléchir, l'objet arrivant à une vitesse effrayante droit sur elle. Elle eut juste l'instinct de mettre ses jambes en avant dans un souci de protection.

Et la collision se produisit.

A peine venait-elle d'entrer en contact avec l'objet de métal qu'elle fut violemment plaquée contre elle. Le choc contre sa poitrine lui coupa la respiration et son casque se parsema de projections de sang alors que sa tête rebondissait sur la plaque. La jeune fille se sentit perdre conscience, lâchant prise. Mais elle se força de tout son être à ne pas renoncer. Et avec l'énergie de l'espoir, elle referma ses phalanges sur ses appuis. Les premiers débris se mirent à siffler autour d'elle alors qu'elle sentait la porte s'ébranler à chaque impact. L'assaut des fragments de capsules s'intensifia et la chaleur s'accrue considérablement en un instant.

La princesse ferma les yeux et se contracta de toutes ses forces, se concentrant sur la douleur qu'elle provoquait en elle pour oublier ce qui l'attendait.

La mâchoire du pilote se contracta plus fort encore. Il ne pouvait pas arriver trop tard. Pas maintenant. Elle ne méritait que trop de s'en sortir. Elle l'avait trop ébranlé pour qu'il ne soit plus intimement concerné par son existence. Elle n'avait pas fait preuve une fois encore d'autant de courage pour finir comme ça.

-Alleeeez ! s'écria-t-il comme pour encourager son armure dont il augmentait encore la puissance de ses réacteurs.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se mettre au devant de celle qu'il voulait sauver. Il ne pu qu'immobiliser son armure à ses côtés et briser de son faisceau laser une tôle incandescente qui arrivait droit sur eux précédent de quelques centièmes les flammes de l'enfer. Il dressa au-devant d'eux ses lance-flammes qui déversèrent l'énergie rougeoyante de l'Altron comme ultime rempart à la folie destructrice des Hommes, priant une dernière fois Nataku de lui apporter sa force pour qu'il ne répète pas la même erreur qu'avec elle.

Wufei maintint une énergie suffisante pour que les deux forces s'annulent. Mais son regard s'assombrit en constatant que les capteurs extérieurs de son armure ne cessaient d'afficher des valeurs thermiques croissantes à mesure que l'explosion se propageait, son cœur plus chaud se rapprochant encore d'eux. Le jeune homme prit alors la décision d'augmenter la puissance des gueules de l'Altron. La température extérieure se stabilisa à 880°C.

-Allez… descend… aller… siffla-t-il avec appréhension.

Il fallait que l'explosion cesse de s'étendre ou s'en était fini pour de bon. Les combinaisons spatiales n'étaient pas faites pour résister longtemps à de telles températures [1. Relena ne serait pas capable de résister longtemps. Il était d'autant plus inquiet qu'il ignorait tout de son état.

C'est alors qu'il vit la température augmenter subitement… pour redescendre aussitôt. Le cœur incandescent s'était retiré. L'énergie de l'explosion se dissipa en quelques secondes alors que la température rechutait à toute allure.

-Bon sang ! s'exclama-t-il, refermant son casque et se détachant avec fébrilité.

Il ouvrit son cockpit sans attendre que les derniers résidus de l'explosion soient dissipés. Le pilote s'élança dans le vide, seulement plus relié à son armure par un filin d'acier. Lui-même frissonna à la variation rapide de la température qui s'opérait, et ce, malgré la stabilisation thermique de sa combinaison. Et ce n'était rien en comparaison à ce que Relena devait ressentir. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite ou c'était le choc thermique assuré. Et son cœur ne résisterait pas[1. Wufei arriva au-dessus de la jeune fille, se stabilisant, un pied de part et d'autre du corps étendu. Il se pencha aussitôt et la saisit par les épaules. Il fut surpris de la sentir opposer une résistance. Elle était consciente, en état de choc, mais consciente. Il s'abaissa davantage et délia ses doigts noués avec force sur son radeau de métal. Aussitôt qu'elle fut délivrée son corps se souleva et le pilote la retourna.

Son ventre se noua et ses pupilles se rétractèrent lorsque la réalité de la situation le saisit. C'est à travers la paroi transparente de son masque couvert de sang qu'il réalisa qu'elle était inconsciente. Son cœur s'accéléra et il dégagea aussitôt l'indicateur d'oxygénation. Les valeurs indiquaient qu'elle était encore en vie. Wufei la ramena contre lui avec précaution et le filin d'acier les conduisit jusqu'à l'armure mobile.

Le jeune homme l'installa sur son siège et la maintint d'une main alors qu'il refermait le sas et commandait la pressurisation. En quelques secondes le cockpit redevint viable. Le pilote retira son masque avec négligence et se retourna aussitôt vers la princesse. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa nuque et avec une infinie précaution il déverrouilla le casque, libérant la tête de la jeune fille.

Son visage était parsemé de son liquide vital. Il l'observa avec anxiété, impossible d'en déterminer l'origine. La princesse fut soudain secouée par un spasme violent qui fit sursauter le petit brun. Mais il ne se laissa pas impressionner et ôta un de ses gants, posant immédiatement sa main nue contre la joue de Relena. Elle était brûlante. Et la princesse dont le corps semblait s'être détendu pendant un instant se contracta de nouveau, mais ce n'était plus une secousse isolée cette fois-ci. Wufei l'immobilisa du mieux qu'il put tout en la débarrassant de sa combinaison.

La princesse gémit et ses tremblements s'accentuèrent à mesure qu'il lui ôtait sa protection brûlante. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Sa température interne était montée tellement vite qu'elle n'avait même pas sur elle la moindre trace de sudation. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser plus longtemps ainsi, il fallait qu'elle se refroidisse même si elle avait la sensation qu'elle allait mourir de froid à chaque fois qu'il découvrait une nouvelle parcelle de son corps.

-Tiens bon Relena…

Une fois qu'il l'eut découverte, il fit de même. Il souleva ensuite la jeune fille et s'assit avant de l'installer avec précautions sur ses genoux dans des gestes mal assurés. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça.

La princesse se recroquevilla instinctivement, tentant de récupérer le plus de chaleur possible, mais elle se figea tout à coup dans une plainte. Le mouvement la faisait souffrire. Le pilote posa les yeux sur elle, cherchant l'origine de son mal, c'était probablement lié à ce sang… mais son observation fut rapidement troublée par les multiples émotions qui se bousculaient en lui. Il fallait qu'il se rendre à l'évidence, il avait très peur pour elle. Relena se perdait peu à peu dans les méandres de l'obscurité. Le pilote se crispa, il était terrorisé. Tout était tellement semblable aux quelques minutes qui avaient précédé la disparition de Nataku. Il ne voulait pas… il ne voulait pas reproduire une nouvelle fois la même erreur… mais… il était bloqué, comme si son esprit verrouillait ses mouvements. Les sentiments dont il avait besoin aujourd'hui avaient été occultés avec tant d'ardeur ces trois dernières années qu'il s'en trouvait désemparé.

Une contraction plus intense traversa la jeune fille qui chercha aussitôt une protection en se réfugiant contre son cou.

Le pilote frissonna en sentant sa chevelure retomber en cascade sur son bras.

Il fallait qu'il réagisse. A son tour d'être fort et d'avoir le courage de laisser parler ce cœur refoulé. Il était temps pour lui de reconnaître véritablement ce que Heero et Relena lui avaient si bien montré.

Et c'est avec des gestes d'abord hésitants et maladroits qu'il la prit dans ses bras, la resserrant contre lui dans une attention délicate.

-Excuses-moi Relena, je ne sais vraiment pas m'y prendre dans ce domaine… souffla-t-il alors qu'il libérait une de ses mains pour effleurer son visage, sentant aussitôt une nouvelle chaleur l'envahir alors que son ventre se nouait.

Wufei eut un sourire crispé alors que ses phalanges se faisaient plus douces.

-Ne meurs pas… ça ferait souffrir beaucoup de gens… et moi aussi ça me ferait souffrir… j'aurais vraiment raté toute ma vie… d'abord ma femme… et puis toi …

Les tremblements de la princesse semblèrent s'apaiser au timbre doux du chinois.

-Ne renonces pas. Je sais que tu en es capable. Heero a raison, tu es la plus forte. Et lui aussi est fort. Parce qu'il a su reconnaître ses sentiments pour toi.

Le jeune homme descendit sa main et fut surpris lorsque Relena la lui saisit, la serrant avec désespoir. Le pilote frissonna de nouveau mais répondit à son appel, l'étreignant à présent avec émotions.

-Heero… souffla-t-elle inaudiblement.

-Heero est perdu. Il a besoin de toi plus que de quiconque en ce moment, je t'en prie réveilles-toi.

Wufei allait poursuivre lorsqu'il fit soudainement silence. Muet de respect il sentit la princesse se contracter de tout son être, comme si elle imposait à son corps de l'écouter à nouveau. Son expression se crispa, laissant transparaître la douleur de cette décision, mais elle ne renonça pas et continua à lutter… jusqu'à ciller… puis révéler à la lumière ses pupilles imprégnées du noir de l'espace.

Le jeune homme sentit soudain une chaleur rassurante grandir en lui, revivifiant tout son corps jusqu'à prendre vie sur ses lèvres dans un sourire comme il n'en avait jamais fait.

La vision encore imprécise, Relena eut pour premier accueil l'écho d'un cœur qui vibrait tout proche d'elle. La vie était encore là. Elle cilla, cherchant à faire la netteté. Elle rencontra alors un visage penché au-dessus d'elle. Quelqu'un lui souriait. Il était heureux.

Wufei sut qu'elle avait reprit ses esprits lorsqu'il vit dans son regard la surprise et l'incompréhension apparaître. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se sentir coupable, car ses sentiments se dissipèrent aussitôt pour laisser place à une expression de profonde reconnaissance. Et de joie aussi. Mais ses traits se tirèrent soudainement alors que ses yeux se teintaient de crainte.

-Heero… articula-t-elle avec effort alors qu'elle interrogeait avec appréhension le jeune homme.

-C'est à moi de m'occuper de ça à présent. Reposes-toi Relena. Je vais tout faire pour le ramener à toi.

Un pâle sourire teinté de reconnaissance éclaira un instant son visage avant qu'elle ne repose de nouveau sa tête contre son torse. Elle s'en remettait à lui.

Le jeune chinois tenta aussitôt de rentrer en contact avec le Wing Zéro, mais comme il s'y était attendu, toute communication s'avéra impossible.

Il tenta alors Duo.

-J'appelle O2, tu me reçois.

Le pilote à la natte qui n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement eut un léger sursaut en entendant cette voix.

-Wufei ? répondit-il trop surpris pour éprouver colère ou joie.

-Relena est avec moi, vivante. Il faut que tu retrouves Heero. Dépêches-toi, il a coupé tout contact.

Le pilote reçu cette nouvelle comme un électrochoc.

Millardo le regarda avec stupéfaction se lever d'un bon et se ruer sur le poste de contrôle de la salle de commande.

Il anima tous les écrans qui étaient devenu noir et pianotait à toute vitesse lorsque qu'un premier écran retransmis par le canal intercolonial. Les deux hommes restèrent un instant muet de stupéfaction face à ce que l'image leur révélait. Les Epyons Terros étaient repoussés… par les citoyens… d'autres écrans s'animèrent alors, révélant la même situation… et ils n'y allaient pas de main morte… ils avaient la rage au ventre.

Millardo et Duo se fixèrent un instant, ils ne comprenaient rien. Mais l'important c'était les faits. Ils verraient plus tard pour les explications.

-Pas de temps à perdre, je vais me servir du satellite delta pour retrouver Heero, c'est trop le bordel sur les canaux coloniaux. Wufei je te laisse annoncer la nouvelle aux autres et regarde les infos.

-Reçu.

-OK.

Et la communication fut interrompue.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Duo pour prendre le contrôle du satellite delta. Mais aussitôt qu'il eut entré son nouvel ordre de mission les capacités hors du commun de l'engin furent à la hauteur de sa réputation, retrouvant la trace du Gundam ailé en quelques secondes.

-Il va pas passer loin, remarqua alors Millardo. Mais où est-ce qu'il va comme ça ?

-… dans le néant. Il va là où il n'y a pas d'existence... Il faut l'intercepter ! On a pas une seconde à perdre !

-J'y vais, déclara aussitôt le prince. Je te laisse te charger de cette base.

Le pilote brun le fixa un instant.

-C'est à moi de ramener Heero… je dois bien ça à ma sœur.

Le comte vit bien son hésitation dans ses yeux violacés, c'était la vie de son ami le plus proche qu'il remettait ici entre ses mains… les mains de celui qui pendant longtemps avait été son plus grand rival.

-Entendu, lâcha-t-il.

Millardo sourit à la confiance qu'il lui accordait.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je compte bien le ramener.

Le pilote à la natte hocha la tête lui signifiant qu'il n'avait pas à se justifier.

-Je sais.

Une ébauche de sourire naquit sur le visage du prince avant qu'il ne fasse volte face et ne disparaisse.

Et alors que le jeune homme suivait du regard le départ de son coéquipier, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le corps étendu.

Son expression se fit plus déterminée. Onze était mort et les Epyons Terros se faisaient repousser par les civils… ce satellite était la dernière grande menace. C'était à lui de terminer le travail.

Millardo rejoignit son armure mobile en quelques minutes, la panique, des Epyons Terros au sein du satellite lui ayant permis de se déplacer sans trop de précautions.

Aussitôt qu'il fut dans l'espace, le Tallgeese fila à la rencontre du Gundam ailé, assisté par le satellite Delta.

Tout était vide. Envahi d'obscurité. Plus rien n'avait d'importance face à la grandeur de sa peine. Il venait de commettre la chose la plus inconcevable pour lui. La plus terrible de toutes ses hantises. Et à présent plus rien ne méritait qu'il se batte. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rejoindre le néant , rejoindre ce qu'il était devenu.

Un signal sonore retentit alors. Son esprit revint à la réalité, cessant pour un instant de se remémorer inlassablement la destruction de la capsule. Les yeux brouillés par les larmes qu'il ne cherchait même plus à retenir il releva la tête pour apercevoir une armure qui le poursuivait.

Le Tallgeese.

Millardo.

Le jeune pilote voulu modifier sa trajectoire pour l'esquiver mais son état émotionnel rendait ses mouvements hésitants et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Millardo lui barrait le passage.

-Heero ! Heero écoutes-moi ! l'appela-t-il avec autorité à travers son intercom.

Mais sans réponse. Le canal était fermé.

Le prince hésita sur la stratégie à emprunter. Heero semblait incroyablement affaiblit. Il devait en tirer partit.

L'imposante armure blanche rehaussée de bleu dégaina alors son sabre laser.

-Très bien si c'est par là qu'il faut en passer pour te faire entendre raison ! Je te ramènerais Heero, dussé-je aller te chercher moi-même dans ton cockpit ! lança-t-il a travers son intercom inactif.

Le petit brun fronça les sourcils. Et la peine céda sa place à la colère. De la colère pour trouver l'énergie de se battre. L'énergie du désespoir.

Le comte eut un mouvement de recul lorsque le Wing Zéro s'arma et l'attaqua avec une telle vélocité qu'il en fut déstabilisé. La mâchoire de Millardo se contracta. Ça ne s'annonçait plus aussi bien. Comment se pouvait-il qu'il fasse preuve d'une telle aptitude au combat alors que quelques secondes auparavant il se serait cru face à une jeune recrue ? Manifestement Heero n'était pas prêt à coopérer…

Et la valse guerrière entre les deux hommes s'anima de nouveau. Comme deux ans auparavant. Mais chacun avait le cœur lourd de considérations bien plus intimes aujourd'hui et le combat n'en était que plus dévoué.

Et malgré le temps passé depuis la fin de la Grande Guerre l'habilité des deux pilotes n'avait pas régressée. Et ils restaient encore l'un pour l'autre le plus avisé des adversaires.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que la lutte ne faiblissait pas entre les deux pilotes. Mais Heero perdait du terrain. Parce que sa volonté de se battre n'était pas réelle. Parce qu'il estimait que son adversaire avait toutes les raisons de vouloir sa mort. S'il avait accepté de le combattre, c'était par respect pour Relena. Parce que le voir mourir de la main de son frère l'aurait fait terriblement souffrire… Mais il avait beau se donner tous les sentiments possibles pour éprouver de la colère envers le prince Peacecraft, cela sonnait trop faux en lui. Il méritait la colère de cet homme. Et il en avait assez de se battre contre lui d'autant plus qu'il prenait le risque de le blesser. Même si le Système Zéro refusait de prendre part à ce combat, un accident n'était pas à exclure.

Il ne le savait que trop bien.

Et il refusait de continuer davantage ce jeu dangereux.

Et alors que le Tallgeese attaquait de nouveau le Gundam s'immobilisa subitement.

-Quoi ! sursauta-t-il en voyant l'attitude de son adversaire.

Le comte réagit avec efficacité mais il lui fut cependant impossible d'éviter l'impact. Et son sabre laser s'abattit sur l'épaule du Wing Zéro.

-Bon sang Heero qu'est ce qui t'a prit ! s'exclama-t-il avec anxiété.

Et cette fois-ci, une voix lui répondit.

-Pourquoi me laisses-tu en vie après ce que j'ai fait…

-Heero, Relena est vivante.

Le silence marqua cette annonce.

-Je n'essaye pas de te tromper. Et je n'ai pas le temps de te l'expliquer parce qu'elle t'attend. Je te demande de me faire confiance.

-… Très bien, déclara-t-il d'une voix atone.

-Viens.

Wufei avait voyagé à allure réduite, prenant soin d'éviter les armures mobiles ennemies en déroute. Et c'est escorté par Quatre qu'il effectua les derniers kilomètres qui le séparaient de la Colonie. Les deux Gundams progressèrent lentement, prenant soin de ne pas heurter davantage la princesse qui était restée silencieuse, la tête appuyée contre le cou du pilote. Ses yeux obstinément ouverts et resserrant périodiquement sa prise sur le t-shirt du jeune homme. Elle n'avait pas repris la parole et le pilote n'avait pas cherché à la solliciter davantage. Il avait préféré la laisser se reprendre à son rythme. Et puis il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Car même s'il avait longuement réfléchi avant de reprendre part au combat, il subsistait en lui en sentiment de profonde culpabilité.

Il espérait juste qu fond de lui que la princesse était suffisamment consciente pour réaliser qu'elle avait gagné son combat.

A leur entrée dans le ciel de L2 Le Sandrock et le Shenlong furent accueillit par des milliers de bras qui se levaient dans leur direction en signe d'acclamation. Tous les habitants semblaient avoir gagné le pavé tant l'affluence était impressionnante.

-C'est à peine croyable… souffla Quatre, marquant par de la même la surprise silencieuse de son coéquipier.

-Nous ne pourrons pas rejoindre le QG, il nous faut trouver un lieu cloisonné suffisamment vaste pour accueillir nos armures et celles des autres.

-Dans ce cas là je ne vois qu'un seul endroit possible.

Wufei avisa le lieu que lui indiquait le jeune leader. Un terrain d'entraînement de foot. C'était un espace découvert, seulement séparé de la foule par une rambarde et un grillade de quelques mètres de hauteur. C'était risqué. Mais d'un autre côté il ne voyait aucune autre alternative.

-Très bien, acquiesça le pilote.

Aussitôt que les armures se stabilisèrent dans le ciel, une foule à mesure croissante s'amassa rapidement autour du terrain, criant leur joie et leur soutient à ces armures légendaires comme si c'était des envoyés du ciel qui descendaient à la rencontre des mortels.

-Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux rester à l'intérieur, remarqua Quatre.

-Cela ne sert à rien de prendre de risques inutiles. Tant que Heero n'est pas là il vaut mieux ne pas révéler la présence de Relena.

Le Heavyarms fit sont apparition peu de temps après, accueillit par une nouvelle acclamation.

-Noin gère la sécurité de la Colonie, Sally et Raschid s'occupent du satellite, les informa-t-il de son timbre habituel mais un peu plus bas.

Le combat avait été dur.

-Entendu, soupira le petit blond, se permettant un instant de détendre son corps contracté par l'effort qu'il avait dû fournir.

Le silence s'installa alors entre les trois coéquipiers. Une absence de parole qui marquait les limites des pilotes. Tout avait été trop vite. Et ils avaient vraiment crû leurs fins venues. La logique de ce conflit leur avait échappé. Ce retournement de situation tenait du miracle. Et pour quelques instants ils s'autorisèrent à prendre pour eux l'accueil gratifiant que leur offraient ces milliers d'Hommes qui les acclamaient en héros.

Un signal sonore brisa leur recueillement.

-Ils arrivent, déclara la voix calme du grand brun.

-Je vais descendre avec Relena.

-Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne dévoiles pas ton identité.

Les traits tendus de Wufei se détendirent sensiblement à l'intervention de Trowa. Il acceptait encore de lui adresser la parole après ce qu'il s'était passé et sa voix ne trahissait ni colère ni mépris.

-Je le pense aussi, Merci…

Le jeune pilote qui surveillait d'un oeil la jeune fille depuis leur arrivé la resserra alors un peu plus contre lui.

-Relena, Heero arrive, tu penses que tu peux te relever ?

-Si… si tu m'aides, articula-t-elle dans un murmure.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il faiblement.

Et alors qu'il la soutenait contre lui, le Tallgeese et le Wing Zéro prenaient forme dans le ciel.

Le cockpit du Shenlong s'ouvrit, révélant deux êtres. La foule oublia les deux armures qui touchaient terre et son cri se transforma en murmure lorsqu'elle reconnue dans les bras de celui qui devait être le pilote le corps de la princesse pacifiste.

Impossible de déterminer l'état de la jeune fille serrée contre le pilote masqué qui descendait le long de son filin d'acier.

Et la foule si joyeuse se figea dans un silence de deuil lorsque le pilote de l'ange sauta de son Gundam pour se précipiter à la rencontre de la princesse.

-Heero arrive à ta rencontre.

Wufei sentit soudain la jeune fille se tendre et il sursauta presque dans un même mouvement de surprise que la foule lorsqu'elle se libéra de son soutient. Elle se tourna péniblement face à l'armure aux ailes blanches pour apercevoir l'homme qui courrait à sa rencontre. Son cœur se serra pendant un battement et ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes. Et ignorant sa douleur et tout ce qui l'entourait, elle avança avec effort dans sa direction, tentant d'articuler son prénom.

Heero sentit la chaleur de ce sentiment si puissant qui l'unissait à elle se raviver en lui comme jamais, et négligemment il ôta son casque, le jettant au sol, avant de prendre contre lui la jeune femme qui comptait tant pour lui. Relena ouvrit ses bras dans une dernière volonté et se laissa retomber contre le pilote qui serra aussitôt avec tendresse celle qu'il avait crû perdue à jamais.

Et leur étreinte dévouée fut acclamée par le cri soudain de tout un peuple. Une expression intense de joie et de partage anima les citoyens dans un même élan que celui dont avaient fait preuve les deux êtres qui s'enlaçaient.

-C'est comme… c'est comme si les citoyens savaient ce qu'ils avaient endurés… fit Quatre.

-Ils le savent, intervint alors la voix de Lady Une. Je vous félicite pour votre victoire, s'inclina-t-elle.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit véritablement notre victoire… lui sourit le prince du désert.

-Détrompez-vous. La lutte que vous avez menée a déterminé l'issue de ce combat. La votre comme celle de Relena ou de Wufei.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? interrogea la voix posée du pilote du Heavyarms.

-Que quelque-soit l'endroit ou vous ayez combattu, vous avez déterminé le choix des citoyens. Parce que vous avez été vu par toutes les Colonies. Et que Heero et Relena on également été entendu par tous les citoyens.

-Mais ! … Comment ! s'exclama le jeune leader en observant ses deux amis au sol.

-Il semblerait que ce soit une initiative du centre de la Résistance.

-Encore un coup de tordu. C'est du G tout craché.

-Duo !

-Moi-même ! J'allais quand même pas manquer un tel événement ! C'est l'euphorie par ici !

-Content de voir que tout s'est bien passé sur le satellite.

-Hum ? Ah oui t'en fait pas Trowa ils sont à point pour la cavalerie ! Alors comme ça se sont nos deux tourtereaux que l'on acclame ainsi. Et nous alors, on nous oublie ? se plaignit-il en faisant la moue.

L'attitude du pilote à la natte fit sourire ses coéquipiers, leur faisant oublier leurs considérations sur les raisons de leur victoire. Duo avait raison. C'était l'instant présent qui comptait, ils auraient tout le temps pour comprendre le passé.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ils nous sont également reconnaissant, regarde, c'est aussi vers nous que vont leurs acclamations.

-Mais c'est vrai ça ! Et vous ne leur faites pas honneur ? s'indigna-t-il, pour une fois qu'on nous fait bon accueil… Bien, vous me remercierez plus tard.

-Mais Duo c'est…

Mais Quatre fut coupé dans son intervention par une exclamation soudaine des citoyens alors que le cockpit du Deathscythe s'ouvrait sur la Colonie. Le pilote s'avança, révélant sa silhouette fine à la lumière artificielle de L2. La foule se fit de nouveau silencieuse face à celui qui se présentait à eux et Duo put voir dans leurs yeux la crainte respectueuse qu'il imposait. Le jeune homme sourit faiblement sous son casque. Après tout il était connu sous le patronyme du Dieu de la mort et son Gundam avait la réputation d'être rattaché aux flammes de l'enfer. N'avait-il pas été détruit sous leurs yeux plusieurs années auparavant pour renaître de ses cendres plus terrifiant encore. Le sourire du natté s'accentua. C'est vrai que G l'avait pas loupé et qu'à présent il avait vraiment une apparence terrifiante. Mais c'était bien connu, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences… tout comme l'habit ne faisait pas le moine. Et d'un seul coup le jeune combattant brandit son poing vers le ciel dans un cri de victoire, son geste aussitôt répercuté par les citoyens qui l'acclamèrent de plus belle. Duo frissonna de tout son corps lorsqu'il vit ses milliers d'Homme répondre à son appel. Il abaissa alors son poing pour ouvrir sa paume et parcourir d'un large geste le peuple qui l'entourait avant de s'incliner. C'était à eux avant tout que cette victoire revenait. Et la foule en liesse répondit avec plus de ferveur encore, entonnant bientôt le nom des armures mobiles.

Les pilotes restèrent silencieux.

-Vous pouvez y aller, intervint alors la voix de Lady Une, le professeur G vient de me céder le contrôle du canal des Colonies. Personne ne pourra récupérer de données sur vos identités, je m'y engage.

-Ils vous a cédé le canal ? interrogea Millardo.

-C'est exact. Un message accompagnait le transfert. Il disait que…

Mais la dirigeante des services de renseignements n'eut pas besoin de citer le professeur qui inscrivit à cet instant ses mots sur les écrans des pilotes de Gundams.

« _Votre combat fut honorable, pilotes de Gundams. _

_Il est temps pour vous de cueillir les fruits de cette lutte qui aura durée plusieurs années. _

_Merci à vous._

_Enfants de la souffrance vous avez su redonner l'espoir à l'humanité. »_

Et sur chacun des écrans des Gundams apparut le nom de son créateur.

-Ce sont eux, pas de doutes, déclara Quatre.

-En effet.

Et alors que le visage des pilotes se teintaient de sérénité, Quatre sentit les émotions de ses compagnons se mêler aux siennes. Et sa gorge se serra. Il était tellement heureux.

-Vous avez raison, fit-il d'une voix calme alors qu'il se relevait, nous devons faire honneur à leur accueil.

Et le cockpit du Sandrock s'ouvrit. Puis celui du Tallgeese.

Millardo ôta son casque, répondant aux Hommes qui criaient son nom, déclenchant une nouvelle ovation.

-Tu ne te présente pas à eux ?

Le pilote à terre resté au pied de son armure eut un faible sourire.

-Je n'ai aucun mérite dans cette bataille. Je me suis impliquée dans la vie de Relena parce que j'avais une dette envers elle.

-Tu ne me tromperas pas Wufei, intervint la voix posée de Trowa, tu n'es pas intervenu seulement par acquis de conscience. Si tu es ici aujourd'hui c'est parce que Relena a réussi à te libérer de ton passé. Et qu'à présent tu as de l'estime pour elle. Une grande estime. Comme nous tous.

Le sourire du jeune chinois s'accentua.

-Peut être bien en effet.

Trowa devina son sourire dans sa voix et son visage s'illumina à son tour.

-S'il y a bien une personne à qui l'on doit une telle victoire c'est à toi. Et je suis persuadé que tous ces Hommes ne demandent qu'à te remercier pour ce que tu as fait. Vas-tu leur faire l'affront de ne pas te présenter à eux ?

-Je crois avoir fait suffisamment d'erreurs pour toute une vie, déclara-t-il alors en se redressant, sortant de l'ombre de son Gundam.

Et il fut aussitôt accueillit par une acclamation qui supplanta les autres. Le jeune homme tressaillit et fut impressionné pendant un instant par l'importance qu'on lui accordait.

Il releva alors la tête et aperçu Duo face à lui en haut de son Gundam. Il lui faisait signe. De grands signes. Il s'en serait presque sentit mal à l'aise s'il n'avait pas dépassé cet état d'esprit qui l'avait habité ces dernières années. Oui il était impressionné et il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur de l'acclamation qu'on lui faisait mais il acceptait cette faiblesse. Et il reconnaissait également l'aide que Duo lui apportait en amusant les foules avec ses grands gestes.

Et peu à peu le jeune homme s'avança davantage, jusqu'à relever doucement son bras. Ses premières esquisses de mouvement furent hésitantes mais il éleva finalement sa main pour saluer la foule qui lui rendit son geste.

Et sous son casque le pilote sourit. Il était heureux pour la première fois de sa vie. Vraiment heureux.

Heero desserra sensiblement ses bras autour de la princesse et alors qu'elle relevait sa tête apposée contre lui, ils réalisèrent en même temps la nature du lieu où ils s'étaient retrouvés. Ils avaient été tellement préoccupés l'un par l'autre qu'ils avaient complètement fait abstraction de ce qui les entourait.

Le visage du pilote se détendit à la vision de ces Hommes qui fêtaient leur victoire. Il parcourut la foule d'un regard circulaire avant de reposer ses yeux sur la jeune fille. Il effleura sa joue d'un revers de main gantée. Elle frémit et cessa de regarder la foule pour retrouver le visage du pilote. Et la joie se fit plus forte encore en lui lorsqu'il vit son expression. Elle était heureuse. Ses yeux brillaient d'émotions et ses traits marquaient la sérénité d'un combat terminé. Elle avait réussi l'impossible. Une fois encore. Elle s'était battue de tout son être et sa volonté lui avait donné raison. Et ce qu'elle vivait à cet instant était le plus beau des présents qui puisse lui être donné. Heero lui sourit tendrement mais elle vit soudainement ses traits se tendrent et son regard traversé par l'inquiétude. Le sourire de la princesse se teinta se plus de douceur encore et elle apposa sa main contre la partie de son visage exposé à la foule. Heero la fixa. Elle savait ce qui l'inquiétait. Sans le vouloir il s'était découvert face à des milliers d'Hommes. Et elle lui conseillait de reprendre son casque à terre. L'inquiétude se dissipa de l'expression du jeune pilote au profit d'un regard doux et serein. Relena le fixa sans comprendre alors qu'un tendre sourire reprenait forme sur ses lèvres. Le regard de la princesse se troubla, elle n'était pas sûre de bien comprendre et ne voulait pas extrapoler à tord. C'est alors qu'en réponse à son incompréhension elle sentit une main qui se posa contre la sienne. Ses pupilles s'agrandirent de surprise et son cœur palpita alors qu'il entourait sa main pour la lui retirer de son visage.

-Je ne veux plus me cacher Relena. Je veux partager ton existence à tes côtés. Pour toujours.

Les yeux de la princesse s'inondèrent de larmes qu'elle laissa s'écouler sans retenue. Parce qu'elles marquaient la plus belle des déclarations et qu'elles accompagnaient de leurs reflets l'éclat de son sourire d'une joie comme elle ne l'avait encore jamais ressentie. Le pilote lui adressa un regard encourageant avant d'effectuer un demi-cercle, l'entraînant à sa suite par sa main toujours dans la sienne, les amenant à se retrouver à se retrouver face à ces milliers de témoins. Relena serra plus fort encore sa main, ce lien qui les unissait à un destin à présent commun. Elle quitta un instant la foule de son regard et Heero fit de même. Leurs yeux s'échangèrent des paroles silencieuses avant que leurs sourires ne traduise leur entente. Leurs visages se tournèrent ensemble vers les citoyens et dans un même élan ils brandirent leurs mains liées, révélant la victoire de leurs sentiments aux yeux de tous.

Et la réponse des citoyens fut sans commune mesure, acclamant tour à tour le nom des Peacecrafts et celui des Gundams. Le couple se tourna alors pour honorer l'ovation de tous les Hommes ici présents avant de relever ensemble leurs mains libres pour remercier les autres pilotes de Gundams. Leurs amis sans qui leur histoire n'aurait été qu'un rêve inavoué.

C'est alors que Relena vit avec surprise Trowa retirer son casque et s'incliner pour saluer la foule. Puis Wufei s'avança et fit de même suivit par Duo puis Quatre.

Les pilotes descendirent et le sourire de Relena se fit plus grand encore alors que tous ces êtres si important à ses yeux les rejoignaient.

Seul Wufei resta un peu en arrière, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de culpabilité à fêter cette victoire au même titre que les autres.

Relena adressa un regard à Heero et il acquiesça.

-Vas-y.

La princesse lui sourit et libéra sa main. Elle se tourna alors vers celui qui l'avait sauvée et le jeune pilote sentit son cœur s'emballer en la voyant se diriger vers lui.

Relena s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres du pilote les yeux brillants. Wufei resta muet, les mots bloqués en lui. La jeune fille lui sourit. Un sourire d'ange.

-Merci.

Et elle ouvrit ses bras pour l'étreindre. Wufei fut paralysé tant l'émotion qu'il ressentit en lui à cet instant fut intense et nouvelle. Personne ne l'avait prit dans ses bras depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne se souvenait même plus à quel point ce geste pouvait être fort et doux à la fois. Alors c'était donc ça toute la puissance des sentiments ? Il comprenait mieux à présent.

Relena sentit avec joie le jeune homme tendu à l'extrême se détendre peu à peu.

Wufei posa alors avec hésitations ses bras le long du corps de la princesse qui eut un léger sursaut. Mais elle le serra aussitôt un peu plus fort, l'encourageant à continuer. Et le pilote répondit à sa demande l'étreignant à son tour.

-Merci à toi, répondit-il en retour à la jeune fille.

Il se séparèrent au bout de quelques seconde et se regardèrent tous deux souriants, provoquant le même sentiment de joie chez les autres pilotes. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient leur ami ainsi.

Heero s'avança alors et Relena s'écarta. Wufei se tendit un instant en voyant le jeune homme se diriger vers lui. Mais il s'apaisa lorsqu'il vit son visage et c'est de surprise qu'il sursauta lorsque la poigne de Heero enserra sa clavicule.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent, le bleu qui n'avait de métallique plus que la couleur et le noir qui venait de s'animer de braises trop longtemps oubliées.

Heero le remercia silencieusement et il hocha la tête, lui signifiant qu'il était à son service, ce qui fit sourire le pilote du Wing.

Ils se détournèrent alors vers leurs amis. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, savourant ensemble l'accomplissement de leur plus grande bataille, celle de leur victoire personnelle. Leur paix avec eux-même. Enfin.

Et cette victoire, ils la devaient à l'humanité.

Et d'un accord silencieux ils se tournèrent ensemble vers la foule et levèrent leur poing à l'unisson dans un même cri de victoire.

Ces héros de la dernière bataille qui furent acclamés comme rarement dans l'histoire de l'humanité.

---------------------------------------------------------

Ouéééééééééééééé fini fini fini

Avec la magnifique musique de fin de Dogora raaaahhhhhhh j'aimerai vous la faire partager (demandez si ça vous intéresse ) tellement ont dirait qu'elle a été faite pour cette scène finale

Finifinifinifini

J'ai fini mon chapitre, J'ai fini cette histoire, je suis troooooooooooop contente

Deux ans et demie après avoir pris la plume pour la première fois de sa vie je suis contente d'avoir réussi sce défi et d'avoir mené à terme cette véritable aventure de plus de 400 pages...

Quand je pense à tout ce que cela m'a apporté…. Ça me rend toute chose…

Mais si avant tout je suis arrivée jusqu'ici c'est grâce à vous, oui vous qui êtes en ce moment même en train de me lire

Merci beaucoup pour votre fidélité et vos témoignages qui m'ont incité à poursuivre avec application tout au long de ces deux ans.

Il me semble que cette fic est la première grosse histoire traitant de Relena à être achevée, j'espère que vous poserez sur elle un regard différent à présente et qu'encore d'autres auteurs viendront rejoindre le cercle encore restreint des fanficeurs qui reconnaissent la princesse en tant que personnage à part entière, c'est en bonne progression il semblerait, alors continuez.

Bon je crois que je vais arrêter ici mes blablatages… ça me fait tout bizarre de me dire que c'est fini, c'est vraiment une drôle de sensation.

Je ne pense pas continuer à écrire, si mes projets d'avenir se réalisent, je n'aurais plus de temps pour l'écriture donc souhaitez fort pour moi que je ne réapparaisse pas de sitôt siouplez.

Merci à TOUS chers lecteurs

Chapitre terminé le 08/03/2005

(1) : Je rappelle que Trowa a détruit l'armure mobile de Duo, le Deathscyhte durant la Grande Guerre

(2) : Je ne suis pas spécialiste en matière de choc thermique mais je pense que c'est une situation similaire au choc hydroélectrique : le corps subit un changement de température important en peu de temps : Il y a contraction subite des vaisseaux sanguins et cela provoque un arrêt cardiaque.


	23. Chapter 22 : A l'aube d'une nouvelle ère

Note de l'auteur : ... Non non vous ne rêvez pas lol

EPILOGUE

A L'AUBE D'UNE NOUVELLE ERE

1 mois et demi plus tard, fin de l'AC 197.

Le jour filtrait à travers les épais rideaux royaux, éveillant doucement Heero. La première sensation qu'il reconnut, ce fut la chaleur du corps de la princesse contre lui, altérée par son souffle régulier contre sa peau nue. Le jeune homme sourit. Elle s'était encore endormie la tête contre le creux de son épaule et il l'avait entouré de son bras pour la retenir. Le plus près possible l'un de l'autre. Comme ils en avaient désormais pris l'habitude. Heero tourna alors son visage vers la fenêtre. L'aube de ce matin de décembre semblait bien lumineuse. Il voulut bouger mais s'immobilisa aussitôt dans son mouvement. Il risquait de la réveiller. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore accoutumés à la proximité d'un autre corps et le moindre de leurs mouvements respectifs réveillait l'autre. C'était instinctif. Et le chaos des mois passés ne faisait qu'accentuer cette réaction. Ils ne voulaient pas être séparés. Mais la princesse sembla comprendre sa volonté puisqu'elle s'anima dans son sommeil, se retournant sur le côté, le libérant ainsi.

Heero s'attarda un instant sur la contemplation de la jeune fille. Il aimait tellement voir cette expression sereine sur son visage. Mais il se recentra sur son intention première et se leva avec précaution, prenant soin de recouvrir la belle endormie. Il se redressa ensuite et resta un instant immobile, s'imprégnant du silence qui régnait dans la pièce. De ce calme si apaisant.

Les yeux du jeune homme se troublèrent en se remémorant ses anciennes pensées quant à l'existence dans un palais royal. Pire que dans un Gundam. Une prison qui se cachait sous ses dorures et ses fastes. La vie de château lui avait toujours fait peur. Même si il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de revendications dans sa vie, il n'avait jamais laissé quiconque remettre sa liberté en cause. _Et pourtant…_songea-t-il dans un sourire, pourtant il était là ce matin. Dans cette chambre. Dans ce palais. Et il était heureux. Encore une chose que Relena lui avait montré. Que la liberté ce n'était pas la possibilité d'aller à tout moment en n'importe quel point du monde, mais que la signification profonde de cette notion, c'était de pouvoir prendre ses décisions en accord avec ses choix les plus intimes. Et sa liberté à lui, c'était de pouvoir choisir aujourd'hui de vivre auprès de celle qu'il aimait.

Heero termina sa réflexion en relevant les lourds rideaux bordeaux pour voir s'offrir à lui le plus beau des tableaux. La nature était une merveilleuse artiste. Et pour ce jour important, elle s'était revêtit de l'un de ses plus beaux apparats. Comme ce matin où sa venue avait accompagné celle de Relena, à Valdaora. Elle allait être heureuse d'apprendre que la neige était tombée cette nuit.

Le jeune homme s'assit avec précautions sur le rebord du matelas et pris le temps de la regarder avec affection avant de relever tendrement les mèches qui tombaient sur son visage. La princesse s'agita, ses muscles frémissants à l'endroit où il avait retiré ses cheveux à l'aspect soyeux. Il sourit et l'effleura du bout des doigts, provoquant de nouveau la même réaction. Mais Heero cessa d'ennuyer son corps et posa sa paume contre sa joue. Il la sentit trembler sensiblement et se tendre à son toucher. Il crut qu'elle allait s'éveiller mais son corps s'apaisa dans un profond soupir, elle avait encore besoin de dormir. Et il ne comptait pas la priver de ce repos qui lui avait si longtemps fait défaut. Alors il la veilla avec attention, caressant son sommeil d'une main délicate.

C'est avec plaisir qu'il assista à son réveil, observant son être s'animer paisiblement. Jusqu'à ce que ses prunelles apparaissent. Relena sentit sa main chaude contre sa peau et referma aussitôt les yeux, savourant la douceur de ce moment alors qu'un sourire prenait vie sur ses lèvres.

-Bonjour, souffla-t-il.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle en relevant ses paupières, révélant un regard aimant. Il y a longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

-La lumière m'a trompé, j'ai cru qu'il était plus tard.

A ce moment là, un faible cognement retentit sur la grande porte.

-Melle Relena, , il est l'heure.

-Merci Pagan, nous arrivons lui répondit-il, devançant la jeune fille encore endormie qui aurait eu du mal à élever la voix.

-Il est infatigable, sourit-elle… dire ce qu'il a enduré…fit-elle, son expression s'affaiblissant.

-C'est sa façon à lui d'oublier au plus vite. Et puis je pense surtout qu'il ne laisserait personne t'assister dans tes journées à sa place.

La princesse ne répondit pas mais le sourire avait regagné son visage.

-Ne le faisons pas attendre davantage, déclara-t-elle en se redressant.

Mais son mouvement fut trop rapide et un vertige la saisit, rendant un instant son équilibre instable, elle vacilla. Mais une poigne assurée la stabilisa à l'épaule.

-Ce n'est pas une manière de se lever lorsque l'on est encore convalescente. Va doucement Relena, fit-il avec reproche, mais son ton se radoucit aussitôt en voyant qu'il l'avait heurté.

-Excuses-moi, c'est l'habitude…

-Ne t'excuses pas pour ça, c'est à moi de faire plus attention, c'est tout.

La jeune fille le fixa alors avec tendresse.

-Je crois que durant ces quatre dernières semaines tu as déjà pulvérisé tous les records d'attention à mon égard.

Heero lui sourit faiblement et elle aurait presque crut qu'elle allait le faire rougir.

Il est vrai qu'en y repensant… elle avait dû lui faire très peur…

Elle se rappelait avoir lutté contre son corps pour honorer tous les citoyens qui leur avaient fait si bon accueil, mais malheureusement elle avait cédé quelques minutes avant l'arrivé de l'ambulance, perdant connaissance dans les bras du pilote.

Il va sans dire qu'elle avait une nouvelle fois, donnée des sueurs froides à bien des Hommes.

Elle ne se souvenait plus exactement de ce qu'il s'était passé par la suite, si ce n'est la présence constante d'Heero à ses côtés. Il était resté auprès d'elle pendant ces trois semaines passées à l'hôpital. Car quoi qu'elle ait pu laisser paraître la première heure suivant son sauvetage, elle avait subi un traumatisme important. En dehors du choc thermique accusé par tout son corps, la collision décidée avec la porte métallique lui avait probablement sauvé la vie, mais cela ne se serait avéré n'être qu'un sursit d'existence si des soins efficaces ne lui avaient pas été administrés par l'équipe médicale. La collision avait grandement sollicitée son épaule qui commençait tout juste à se rétablir, provoquée une entorse au genou et endommagée sa rate. Une chance que ses membres n'aient pas été brisés et que ses côtes aient résisté. Alors l'inquiétude d'Heero était compréhensible. _Heureusement que le personnel soignant s'est montré extrêmement compréhensif_, songea-t-elle en souriant, se remémorant les conseils que le jeune homme avait donné à l'infirmière quant au réglage du goutte à goutte où la fréquence de ses visites. Il est vrai qu'étant donné le temps qu'il avait passé à ses côtés, il s'était révélé le mieux placé pour percevoir le moindre de ses besoins.

-Tu m'aides à me lever ? l'invita-t-elle en souriant, lui indiquant que c'était oublié.

Le jeune homme répondit avec plaisir à sa demande, accueillant sa main dans la sienne. Mais à sa manière. Et la princesse eut un sursaut de surprise lorsqu'elle se sentit soulevée hors du lit. Mais il ne la brusqua pas davantage et la laissa assurer sa stabilité avant de se mettre en mouvement. Le regard de Relena croisa alors celui de son compagnon, ses yeux s'adoucirent et sa main libre s'éleva pour effleurer son visage.

-Tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre tu sais.

Le jeune homme lui sourit avec tendresse et s'arrêta.

-Regardes, l'invita-t-il alors en relevant la tête.

Elle suivit son geste et il sentit contre lui sa poitrine se soulever dans une inspiration d'émerveillement silencieux.

-C'est une belle journée qui commence, lui souffla-t-il alors que son regard revenait sur elle.

Elle quitta le paysage pour se plonger dans ses yeux paisibles, lui souriant simplement.

Le jeune homme se remit en marche et pénétra dans la salle de bain à l'atmosphère réchauffée avant de la déposer doucement au sol. Elle le regarda, interrogative alors qu'elle le voyait s'éloigner d'elle pour refermer la porte. Puis il revint derrière elle, l'enlaçant de ses bras et déposant un baiser contre sa joue.

-Mais il la sentit se raidir, refusant sa tendresse.

-Heero… Je… je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas… j'ai trop de préparatif à gérer pour ce soir, le repoussa-t-elle, mal à l'aise de ne pouvoir répondre à ses attentes.

Le jeune homme lui sourit avec affection alors qu'il croisait son regard dans la vitre qui leur faisait face.

-Cette célébration ce soir est avant tout en ton honneur à mon cœur et dans celui de bien d'autres également. C'est la raison pour laquelle ce n'est pas à toi de gérer les préparatifs d'autant plus que tu sors d'une opération et je te rappelle que tu dois modérer tes déplacements.

-Mais qui va s'occuper de…

Mais il ne la laissa pas se trouver des raisons pour travailler et la coupa d'une voix douce.

-Relena, les seuls moments où tu penses à toi, c'est lorsque tu n'as plus le choix. Lorsque ton corps n'a plus la force de se soulever…

La princesse baissa les yeux à ses paroles, sachant à quel point il pouvait avoir raison.

-Mais je ne sais pas me comporter autrement… si je ne vais pas constamment au-delà de mes limites je me sens inutile… je ne me sens plus digne de toute l'importance que l'on m'accorde… de l'importance que tu m'accordes.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour avoir mon amour. Je veux juste que tu sois toi, tu sais si bien faire les choses lorsqu'elles viennent naturellement.

Un pâle sourire accueillit son jugement.

Il poursuivit :

-Qu'as-tu fais depuis que tu as quitté L2 ? Pas un seul jour tu n'as pris soin de toi, allant à l'encontre des médecins et de tes proches. Ce n'est pas un reproche que je te fais ici. Je sais que c'est la seule façon d'agir que tu as connu depuis plusieurs années. Mais il est temps de mettre fin à ce combat avec toi-même. Je t'aime Relena et je n'ai plus l'attention de te laisser prendre autant de risques. Je veux te protéger, et si possible te rendre heureuse. Après si tu ne veux pas changer de voie, je respecterais ce choix… et je resterais à tes côtés, même si je…

Mais ses mots se figèrent en lui lorsque la jeune fille se retourna subitement pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille, le serrant avec désespoir.

-Pardon… Pardon je n'ai pas vu à quel point cela te faisait de la peine. Je n'ai pas compris, je croyais seulement que tu étais inquiet à cause de mes blessures. Je… je veux être heureuse… avec toi. Si tu veux bien me rappeler à l'ordre lorsque j'en fais trop… releva-t-elle la tête pour rencontrer les yeux du jeune homme.

Il lui sourit doucement alors que ses yeux s'illuminaient d'une joie profonde qu'il lui transmit dans un tendre baiser sur son front.

-J'y veillerais du mieux que possible. A présent ne t'inquiètes plus pour aujourd'hui. Ta mère et Pagan sont prévenus, souffla-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible alors qu'il la resserrait avec douceur contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes avant que Heero ne se redresse, couvrant son visage de baisers avant de descendre sur sa nuque. La princesse ferma bientôt les yeux et se laissa emporter dans un songe éveillé.

Des étoffes parsemèrent le sol alors que deux êtres dénudés gagnaient la chaleur d'une eau tiède et parfumée.

La matinée touchait à sa fin lorsque le jeune couple pénétra dans la pièce qui jouxtait les cuisines, retrouvant Hilde, Iria et Duo qui leur adressèrent un sourire plus qu'explicite. Relena rougit presque alors que le jeune homme arborait une expression sereine.

Ils se saluèrent et Heero partit en cuisine, faisant comprendre à la princesse qu'elle devait rester ici.

Ils petit déjeunèrent en compagnie de leurs amis et alors que le repas se terminait, la mère de Relena fit son entrée. Elle sourit en voyant l'air rayonnant de sa fille.

-Bonjour Heero, bonjour ma chérie.

Elle embrassa l'élu de sa fille comme son propre enfant avant d'étreindre celle qui resterait pour toujours sa petite princesse.

-Tu es magnifique ce matin, sourit-elle alors qu'elle passait une main délicate dans ses cheveux.

-Toi aussi mère.

Les deux femmes se séparèrent et madame Darlian se tourna vers les autres protagonistes.

-Messieurs j'aurais besoin de vous. Iria et Relena, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas faire visiter les écuries à Hilde ?

-Oh quelle bonne idée ! Moi qui adore tout ce qui est à poil et à plume ! s'exclama la concernée avec entrain.

-Et bien si tu en as autant envie, ce sera avec plaisir, confirma Iria dans un sourire.

Relena adressa un regard suspicieux et qui se voulait un brin réprobateur à l'encontre de ses proches. Mais son air critique se transforma en un doux sourire lorsque Heero déposa un baiser sur sa joue, lui promettant de revenir rapidement.

Toute la journée se passa ainsi, et Relena se vit soigneusement écartée de tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au soir qui approchait à grands pas. De nombreuses personnes se relayèrent à ses côtés au fil des heures et elle s'y plia finalement de bonne grâce. Ce fut pour elle une occasion rare de pouvoir passer du temps avec chacune des personnes qui avaient partagé son existence pendant ces derniers mois.

Et un peu avant l'heure d'arrivée des invités, ce fut son frère qui vint la chercher afin qu'elle se prépare.

-Millardo, où m'emmènes-tu ? l'interrogea-t-elle alors qu'il la conduisait à l'opposé de ses appartements.

-Nous sommes presque arrivés, eut-elle pour seule réponse alors qu'il lui adressait un magnifique sourire.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous préparez tous ?

Mais le prince la coupa dans sa réflexion en s'arrêtant face à une porte.

-C'est ici. Si ma sœur veut bien se donner la peine d'entrer, formula-t-il en tournant la poignée.

Relena pénétra timidement dans la pièce, suivit par son frère.

-Vous êtes juste à l'heure ! les accueillit Iria qui venait d'apparaître d'une salle communicante.

-Si tu veux bien me suivre, l'invita-t-elle d'un geste de la main alors qu'elle souriait.

La princesse lui adressa un regard suspicieux, ne pouvant empêcher ses lèvres de se courber entre la nervosité et l'impatience de découvrir ce que tout le monde semblait vouloir lui dissimuler avec tant d'ardeur. Et puis cette façon qu'ils avaient de la traiter avec de grands égards… ils étaient vraiment tous très étrange…

Millardo se retira alors et adressa un hochement de tête entendu à sa complice avant de tourner les talons vers ses propres obligations.

Relena absorbée par ses pensées se laissa conduire sans rien remarquer et se figea sur le palier de la salle attenante en voyant face à elle, au milieu de la pièce, un bustier sur pied recouvert d'une étole blanche.

Iria sourit de l'effet occasionné sur son amie et fit signe aux deux femmes de chambre de retirer le tissu. La princesse intendante vit alors avec plaisir l'expression de surprise de la jeune fille laisser place à une joie qu'elle contint en joignant ses deux mains contre son visage, comme si elle voulait retenir son exclamation de stupéfaction.

-Mon dieu, mais c'est… elle est… bafouilla-t-elle sans trouver ses mots, se tournant finalement vers Iria.

-Me regardes pas comme ça, lui sourit-elle, malicieuse, je ne suis pas la seule responsable, nous nous y sommes tous mis.

Relena, trop dépassée se tourna de nouveau vers la magnifique robe de gala qui s'offrait à elle. Elle n'en avait jamais vu de telle. Et pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'en avoir déjà porté… mais celle-ci… Ils avaient du consacrer énormément de temps à la créer tant elle lui semblait faite pour elle.

-Elle ne te plaît pas ? l'interrogea doucement Iria, un peu inquiète du regard lointain qu'affichait la princesse depuis déjà plusieurs secondes.

Relena se ressaisit aussitôt à son ton et se tourna spontanément vers elle.

-Oh que si ! Comment ne pourrait-elle pas me plaire, elle est magnifique. Merci à vous, fit-elle d'un regard sincère.

Un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune brune et elle prit son amie par la main, l'entraînant à sa suite.

-Viens la voir de plus près ! Le tissu provient du Myanmar, les pierres d'Afrique du Sud, les dentelles de France et le savoir faire de Sank. Et comme c'était une couleur très particulière que nous voulions, la teinture a été réalisée à l'ancienne selon le procédé utilisé au moyen-orient. Chacun y a mis du sien tu vois.

-En effet constata-t-elle à son énumération, mettant aisément un nom sur chacune des initiatives.

La princesse éleva alors sa main pour toucher du bout des doigts cette œuvre d'artiste. Elle était magnifiquement travaillée, les pierres blanches et rosées taillées en perles et assemblées en motifs recherchés accentuaient la finesse et l'élégance de sa coupe. Elle suivit les courbes du tissu et remonta jusqu'aux épaules pour terminer cette rencontre sur les broderies de dentelle fine qui recouvraient avec délicatesse la partie supérieure du bras pour s'achever à la saignée du coude dans une forme évasée.

-Et si tu l'essayais pour te rendre compte par toi-même ? Je suis persuadée qu'elle sera encore plus belle sur toi, l'invita-t-elle doucement.

Relena se redressa et acquiesça dans un faible sourire.

-Très bien, mesdames, messieurs, vous pouvez y aller ! s'exclama alors Iria avec entrain.

Et elle vit aussitôt sous ses yeux stupéfaits plusieurs personnes sortir de la pièce par laquelle elle était entrée, ils la saluèrent tous avec respect avant de prendre avec précaution le bustier et de l'inviter à les suivre.

Les deux princesses furent habillées, coiffées et maquillées par les personnes les plus qualifiées du royaume, la plupart étant déjà sous le service de la famille royale depuis plusieurs années, auxquelles s'étaient joints des artisans indépendants qui s'étaient déplacés pour l'occasion, tenant à faire honneur à la représentante de leur famille régnante.

Heero observa le prince de sang ajuster ses boutons de manchette frappés du sceau de Sank et tenta de reproduire ses gestes sur sa propre tenue. Mais sans succès. Le jeune garçon retint un soupir de capitulation lorsque Pagan s'avança vers lui, faisant se retirer les employés qui s'affairaient autour de l'homme de cœur de la princesse.

-Excusez-moi M. Yuy, je peux ? demanda le vieil homme avec respect.

Heero releva la tête et lui adressa un regard poli mais qui laissait transparaître son malaise.

-Je ne suis pas très doué pour ces choses-là, reconnut-il alors qu'il offrait son bras à Pagan.

Le serviteur de la famille royale le regarda avec bienveillance.

-Le protocole est un apprentissage long et exigeant que Relena tient à vous épargner autant que possible. Laissez-moi m'en occuper.

-J'apprécie votre attention mais je ne suis pas ici pour être un poids. A vrai dire j'espère me révéler être plutôt l'inverse, remarqua-t-il dans un sourire.

Pagan répondit à son geste dans un signe respectueux

-Vous vous en sortez déjà très bien.

-Et il ne fait aucun doute qu'il sera à la hauteur des attentes de Relena, intervint alors le prince qui avait terminé de se vêtir. A présent tu fais partit de la famille Peacecraft au même titre que moi.

Heero voulut protester mais le regard de Millardo l'en dissuada. Il comprenait à travers ses yeux le sens profond de ses termes et il poursuivait le même idéal. Dire qu'il n'était pas effrayé par la nouvelle existence qu'il endossait aurait été une prétention. Pour être honnête, il lui arrivait parfois de se sentir trop faible par rapport à l'ampleur de ce qu'il avait à accomplir. Heero eut un sourire lointain à cette remarque, lui qui n'avait jamais été effrayé par la mort se retrouvait à douter face à une existence au sommet. Apprendre la façon de se vêtir et les formules de rigueur était une chose, mais l'art oratoire, savoir convaincre par des mots était un concept totalement inconnu pour lui. Il ignorait pratiquement tout des fondements sociaux alors faire de la politique… cela se révélait être un défi des plus difficiles pour lui. Il avait peur. Car il ne voulait pas décevoir… Mais ces instants de doutes se volatilisaient comme trace sur la grève à la présence apaisante de la princesse qui dissipait ses pensées agitées. Et alors plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que la jeune fille dans ses bras. Dans ces moments là, il lui apparaissait évident qu'il y parviendrait. Tout semblait si naturel à ses côtés. Il avait confiance en elle et à son tour il remettait son être entre ses mains délicates. Car malgré tout ce qui pouvait être raconté à demi-mots sur lui, sur ses capacités, son passé et le choix de la princesse, tous ces défaitistes à leurs égards, lui il croyait en ce projet, il croyait en leur avenir. Il savait que Relena serait toujours à son écoute et, qu'avec son aide, il y arriverait. De ça, il en était convaincu.

-Il va être l'heure, annonça la voix grave et calme de Pagan, ramenant l'ancien pilote à l'instant présent.

-Vous avez raison mon ami, il est l'heure, fit le comte en s'avançant dans la direction d'Heero qui se redressa et le fixa sans comprendre son intention, s'efforçant de ne pas afficher une attitude dissuasive qu'il aurait automatiquement adopté dans une situation où il ne connaissait pas tous les paramètres.

Le prince sourit, compréhensif et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Je crois que mon père t'aurait beaucoup apprécié, d'autant plus que tu portes le nom de son plus grand ami avec lequel il s'est battu pour la paix [1]… Le destin est parfois vraiment étrange.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui te dirais le contraire, intervint alors le concerné, surprenant un instant Millardo.

-Tu as raison en effet, acquiesça-t-il dans un sourire, les exemples ne manquent pas dans le peu que je connais de ton histoire, mais je m'éloigne… le regard du prince se fit alors plus profond et le jeune homme redevint sérieux lui aussi.

-Relena t'as raconté l'histoire de notre famille.

-Dans les grandes lignes, c'est quelque chose qui reste assez étrange pour elle.

-Elle n'a pas vraiment connu sa famille biologique, tout du moins, elle n'était pas en âge de se souvenir, et j'en remercie le ciel chaque jour, avoua le prince. Lorsque nos parents sont morts, j'ai donné l'ordre que ma sœur et Pagan soient confiés à la famille Darlian. C'est le seul ordre que je n'ai jamais donné en tant que dirigeant de la famille Peacecraft. Et ça le restera. Seule Relena pouvait être appelée à régner si elle l'acceptait. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas été entachée par le sang de la haine et de la vengeance. Mais ma sœur est en droit d'être à la tête du royaume uniquement si il n'y a pas d'enfants mâles dans la famille. Seulement j'ai du réapparaître et à présent il serait aisé de controverser son pouvoir. Bien sûr ce n'est pas le peuple qui se soulèvera, mais nombre de parents éloignés n'attendent que ça, de pouvoir la faire tomber.

Heero fronça les sourcils à cette révélation… les Hommes ne s'arrêtaient-ils donc jamais dans leur quête de pouvoir ?

-Et tu penses que ta disparition suffira à dissiper ces querelles internes ?

-Malheureusement non. Tant que je serais le prince héritier de la famille la contestation sera possible. Et personne ne pourra nier mon existence maintenant que des milliers d'Hommes m'ont vu…

-Ton choix était tout à fait justifié.

-Peut-être oui... cependant à présent cela crée de nouveaux problèmes… Et je suis inquiet pour ma sœur et pour le royaume. Le prince se tourna alors un peu plus vers son cadet et Heero vit dans ses yeux le malaise qui l'habitait. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide Heero.

-Je n'ignorais pas ce qu'il m'attendait en acceptant de vivre à Sank. Je protègerais ce royaume tout comme j'ai protégé les Colonies, je te le promets, termina-t-il sur un ton qui laissait comprendre que c'était le plus profond de lui qui parlait.

Les yeux du prince exprimèrent un sursaut de surprise rapidement effacé au profit d'un regard empli de reconnaissance.

-A mon tour alors de remettre tout ce qu'il y a de plus précieux pour moi entre tes mains.

Heero le vit alors défaire le ceinturon qui maintenait son sabre avant qu'il ne se redresse de nouveau face à lui.

-Moi, Millardo Peacecraft, en présence de témoins et selon les lois de notre pays relative à la famille royale, je cède tous mes pouvoirs à Heero Yuy, renonçant au règne et abandonnant mon rang de prince pour le céder à celui que je fais héritier. Je renonce à mon sabre et le tend humblement à celui qui saura mieux que moi préserver mon royaume et ma famille formula-t-il alors qu'il s'inclinait, tendant l'arme dans son fourreau au jeune homme.

Heero resta un instant l'expression encore marquée par la surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Mais il se ressaisit en voyant le comte justicier abaissé face à lui. Il lui fallait prendre une décision.

Ses yeux se troublèrent pendant de longues secondes, marquant l'intensité de sa réflexion. Millardo lui demandait de faire un choix qui n'allait pas seulement décider de sa vie, mais de celle de tout un royaume…

Le cœur du comte se sentit soudain libéré lorsque le poids de son arme se fit plus léger alors que Heero s'en saisissait avec respect.

-La paix est mon unique vision du monde à présent, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'accepte ce titre et défendrait ce royaume selon l'idéal de Relena, déclara-t-il alors que le prince déshérité se redressait.

-Merci. Une nouvelle page se tourne aujourd'hui dans l'histoire de mon pays. J'espère que cet engagement sera le dernier que tu auras à prendre pour éviter une catastrophe.

-Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative possible, répondit-il avec une conviction sans faille.

-Et j'y travaillerai avec toi.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent silencieusement, marquant leur ultime accord par une absence de parole qui elle seule savait montrer à quel point tous deux étaient conscient que leur implication jouerait un rôle primordial pour l'avenir. Et qu'il en serait ainsi tout au long de leur existence. Car Relena avait choisit d'y croire. Et eux aussi. Car ils étaient à présent pleinement conscients que toute leur force résidait dans l'union de leurs convictions.

-Messieurs, intervint poliment le majordome, les rappelant à leur obligation du moment.

-Vous avez raison mon ami, nous allons vraiment finir par nous faire attendre, remarqua-t-il dans une expression qui perdit sa gravité.

Les trois hommes quittèrent la pièce et se dirigèrent en direction de la salle de réception, Pagan appela alors l'attention de l'ancien pilote du Wing Zéro.

-Monsieur Yuy, à présent que Millardo vous a cédé son titre, je suis censé vous nommez comme un prince, souhaitez-vous que j'en fasse autrement ?

Heero eut l'esquisse d'un sourire reconnaissant pour l'attention que lui portait le vieil homme.

-Je vous remercie Pagan, mais appelez moi comme il se doit afin que l'on me reconnaisse pour ce que je suis devenu.

-C'est entendu, souffla-t-il en ajoutant à ces paroles une expression respectueuse et déjà bienveillante envers le jeune prince.

Le serviteur de la famille royale les conduisit jusqu'à l'une des pièces attenante à la grande salle et ils y retrouvèrent Quatre qui faisait les cents pas. Il semblait tellement tendu qu'il sursauta même à leur arrivée.

-Ah ! Vous voici ! J'ai bien crû que j'allais devoir ouvrir le bal ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton qui trahissait son appréhension.

-Tu n'es pourtant pas sans connaître ce genre de festivité, remarqua Millardo, étonné comme Heero par l'angoisse de l'héritier de la famille Winner.

-Oui mais là il s'agit du royaume de Sank ! Et puis d'Iria aussi… Je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de faire le moindre faux-pas… fit-il plus faiblement.

Une touche d'amusement et de douce compassion s'éclaira dans l'expression de ses compagnons, ce qui fit sourire Quatre à son tour, lui faisant réaliser à quel point son attitude était contraire à son habitude.

-De toute manière, c'est quand même toi qui devras te présenter en premier, lui fit remarquer Heero alors qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce.

-Je te remercie pour ta grande sollicitude, répliqua le jeune blond, ironique.

Le nouveau prince s'avança jusqu'à lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, laissant apparaître le véritable sens de ses mots.

-Et moi qui croyait que je serai le plus perturbé.

Le jeune arabe se détendit alors et afficha un sourire sincère à son ami.

-Tes facultés d'adaptation ont toujours été bien supérieures aux miennes.

-Messieurs, je m'excuse mais nous allons prendre congé et je vais m'assurer que mesdemoiselles Iria et Relena sont prêtes.

Il ne se passa que quelques minutes avant que le majordome prenne place dans la grande salle de réception, rendant les invités si animés soudain silencieux.

L'homme d'âge apprécia la foule en contrebas et eu l'esquisse d'un sourire avant de s'incliner pour saluer les invités.

Puis il se redressa et saisit d'une main sûre l'un des grands sceptres de la famille royale, richement sculpté et rehaussé d'un cheval au cabré. Le majordome souleva l'objet et le frappa contre le sol, le faisant retentir durant trois coups nets et puissants.

-La princesse régente mademoiselle Iria Raunber et monsieur Quatre Raberba Winner.

Deux portes s'ouvrirent alors de part et d'autre de Pagan, laissant apparaître les appelés.

Les deux jeunes gens se sourirent doucement et s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre. Le visage de Quatre n'exprimait plus aucune crainte à présent qu'il était auprès de sa princesse.

Il éleva alors sa main, invitant la jeune fille à lui offrir la sienne. Il offrit un baiser à ses doigts délicats avant de s'abaisser dans une révérence, surprenant Iria, ce n'était absolument pas prévu ! Mais les invités l'accompagnèrent dans son geste, rendant hommage avec lui à celle qui les avait menés avec courage pendant cette période sombre. Elle leur fit alors face en s'inclinant, les remerciant à son tour pour leur gratitude.

Lorsqu'il entendit faiblir les applaudissements, Heero se rapprocha de la porte et enfila les gants blancs qui complétaient la tenue royale. Il soupira, espérant que Relena ne serait pas trop déstabilisée par l'arme qu'il portait à sa taille.

Et les trois coups retentirent.

-La princesse Relena Peacecraft et le prince du Royaume de Sank, sa majesté Heero Yuy.

Un sursaut de surprise ébranla la foule et Duo fixa son ami sans comprendre alors que Trowa notait un détail sur la tenue de l'ancien pilote.

-Quelle est cette arme sur les hanches d'Heero?

-C'est l'épée royale qui n'est portée que par le représentant mâle de ma famille, les informa Millardo qui avait rejoint les invités en bas de la salle. Elle signifie que son possesseur détient les pleins pouvoirs sur le royaume.

-Mais Relena n'est-elle pas celle qui détient l'autorité ? questionna le jeune homme aux longs cheveux brun, un peu déconcerté.

-Elle l'a détenu ces dernières années car je n'ai pas revendiqué mon statut et peu de gens avaient connaissance de ma véritable identité. Mais à présent je ne suis plus un fantôme pour personne, il était temps pour moi de céder ma place.

-Et c'est la loi que Relena a fait valoir pour Iria que tu as utilisé.

-En effet, acquiesça l'ancien prince à la constatation de Quatre, c'est ce principe qui a permis à ce royaume de conserver jusqu'à présent une famille régnante fidèle aux idéaux pacifistes.

-Alors vous voulez dire que la famille Peacecraft n'a pas toujours été celle au pouvoir ? en conclu Wufei.

-Absolument.

_Espérons que cela suffira à protéger notre famille ainsi que le royaume… _souhaita Millardo alors qu'il relevait les yeux vers les deux souverains.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et l'on pu se demander lequel des deux fut le plus surpris.

L'air grave d'Heero s'était volatilisé en rencontrant la silhouette de la princesse. Il fut subjugué par sa prestance et mis quelques instants pour se reprendre, l'air surpris et vaguement inquiet de la jeune fille le ramenant à lui.

Il ne la laissa pas réfléchir davantage et s'avança dans sa direction, l'incitant à faire de même.

Le silence avait gagné la grande salle, seuls quelques murmures impressionnés s'échappaient des convives les moins proches du jeune couple, encore peu habitués à l'entente si particulière qui régnait entre ces deux êtres.

Dès qu'ils furent suffisamment proches, c'est dans un même mouvement que leurs mains se rencontrèrent. Ils se sourirent mutuellement, dissipant leurs craintes. Ils restèrent quelques instants à s'observer puis se tournèrent face à la foule. Et aussitôt tous les membres en présence s'inclinèrent. La jeune fille allait protester lorsqu'une pression de la main d'Heero sur la sienne l'invita à accepter leur geste de respect tel qu'il était.

Relena sourit alors doucement et s'inclina faiblement, accompagné du jeune prince pour saluer l'honneur qui leur était donné.

Lorsqu'ils se redressèrent les invités en firent de même, Pagan donna une indication au chef d'orchestre et l'hymne du royaume retentit.

Le couple descendit avec grâce l'escalier d'honneur. A mesure qu'ils approchèrent du sol la foule se rangea sur les côtés de la salle et lorsqu'ils touchèrent le sol, l'hymne de Sank s'atténua pour laisser progressivement place à la valse d'ouverture de la célébration. La douce mélodie de Dvorak les accompagna jusqu'au centre de la salle, puis ils s'immobilisèrent. Heero s'inclina devant la princesse et elle fit de même avant que le jeune homme la face se relever, l'invitant à accepter cette danse. Un magnifique sourire rayonna sur le visage de Relena et elle lui offrit sa main.

Le couple se rapprocha et Heero profita de la musique qui couvrait leur parole pour s'adresser à la jeune fille.

-Ne sollicite pas trop ton corps, laisses-toi guider, je vais essayer de te soulager le plus possible.

-Tu es sûr que tu peux mener une valse ? lui demanda-t-elle sachant bien qu'il n'avait pas dû souvent danser dans son existence.

-La dernière fois que j'ai dansé, c'était avec toi.

La princesse mis quelques instant à comprendre ce à quoi il faisait référence lorsqu'elle se souvint soudain, c'était il y a plus de deux années auparavant !

-Heero ! Mais…!

Le jeune prince lui sourit et avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de protester, elle se sentit entraînée par ses pas.

Elle eu la surprise de découvrir qu'il maîtrisait très bien cette danse et se sentit quitter terre tant ses mouvements étaient fluides et assurés.

Le couple resta seul le temps de quelques pas puis Iria et Quatre les rejoignirent suivis ensuite par le reste des convives.

Aussitôt que Heero sentit sa cavalière se fatiguer il l'amena discrètement à quitter la danse pour se reposer sur les côtés de la salle. Relena se repris peu à peu et en profita pour observer les invités qui avaient été réunis ici pour célébrer leur victoire à tous. De nombreux membres de la Résistance s'étaient ainsi joins à la cérémonie, soldats presque anonymes auprès de toutes les personnalités qui les avaient accompagnés durant cette bataille. Elle eut un large sourire et son cœur s'empli de chaleur lorsqu'elle vit Sylvia et Maizer [2] danser ensemble, son amie et l'ancien subordonné de son frère semblait avoir tissé des liens puissants, symbole que cette guerre avait aussi sût apporter autre chose que mort et destruction. Puis son regard alla chercher plus loin, elle remarqua alors Duo qui avait libéré ses cheveux à présent seulement retenus par un élastique au niveau de sa nuque, laissant quelques mèches libres encadrer son visage, de telle sorte qu'elles accompagnaient sa valse et celle d'Hilde avec beaucoup de grâce, donnant au jeune homme une prestance que l'on lui connaissait peu. Heero aussi remarqua son ami et se souvint de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue dans la navette et il sourit en le voyant ainsi, il s'était lui aussi libéré de son triste passé…

Oui, Duo avait détaché ses cheveux en ce soir si important pour lui, car ce jour de l'année représentait l'un des rares moments de joie qu'il avait partagé en compagnie du père Maxwell et de sœur Hélène. Et depuis ce jour, il célébrait toujours cette fête chrétienne en se recueillant sur ceux qu'il avait considéré comme les seuls parents qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Mais à présent c'était différent, il n'avait pas tenu à honorer leur mémoire en se retirant dans une église, mais en leur montrant à quel point il était heureux et en vie, car grâce à l'amour qu'ils leur avaient fait entrevoir, il avait sût trouver le chemin de son bonheur, malgré la guerre et les morts injustes qui avait parcourut avec acharnement sa destiné. Alors aujourd'hui il avait défait la tresse de sœur Hélène pour lui montrer ce que le petit garçon des rues avait sût devenir. Car aujourd'hui et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait fier, fier d'exister et fier d'aimer. [3]

Heero se détourna alors de l'ami pour lequel il avait tant d'estime et parcouru du regard les invités, rencontrant avec plaisir Raschid et Assia vêtu des couleurs de leur pays qui se pliaient à la danse des cygnes avec visiblement beaucoup de joie.

Après avoir observé les couples qui évoluaient sur la musique, ses yeux revinrent vers Relena et il vit qu'elle obsevait Noin et son frère, le regard de la princesse de troubla lorsqu'elle remarqua que Millardo ne portait plus son épée et elle se souvint soudain de la raison de son absence.

Elle se tourna vers Heero dans l'intention de lui demander des explications lorsqu'une petite voix l'interpela.

-Mademoiselle Relena je n'avais encore jamais vu une si belle robe ! Et elle vous va tellement bien !

La princesse se retourna vers ce timbre qu'elle reconnaissait vaguement jusqu'à ce qu'un beau sourire n'étire ses lèvres.

-Mariemeia ! Mon dieu comme tu as changé !

La jeune fille aux cheveux à présent mi-longs et à la silhouette plus féminine, accompagnait sa mère adoptive et avait absolument tenue à venir parler au jeune couple.

-J'ai eu très peur durant ces derniers mois, mais je suis rassurée de constater que tout s'est arrangé. Une fois encore Heero, merci d'être intervenu, fit-elle sincère alors qu'elle le regardait avec franchise.

Le jeune homme radoucit son expression aux paroles de celle qu'il avait voulu tuer autrefois.

-Tu sembles en paix avec toi-même, j'en suis heureux.

La petite rousse lui sourit.

-Oui, j'ai découvert que la vie était une chose vraiment merveilleuse.

Lady Une, qui avait quitté sa tenue de Préventers et ôtée ses lunettes posa une main

protectrice sur l'épaule de sa fille. Mariemeia releva alors les yeux et elles se sourirent avec affection.

Heero cilla un instant et son regard se fit plus doux et pensif à la contemplation d'une mère et d'une fille qui s'étaient trouvées, elles qui affichaient autrefois une agressivité peu commune avaient aujourd'hui trouvé un véritable sens à leur existence à travers le don de soit pour la vie d'un autre. C'était vraiment une belle chose à voir et la source d'un espoir intarissable, songea le prince.

Wufei qui s'approchait en compagnie de Sally eut un sourire en voyant l'expression sereine de son coéquipier. Il venait pourtant d'être fait prince. A son sens cela était la plus belle preuve que Heero avait enfin trouvé sa place.

L'ancien pilote et la doctoresse s'échangèrent un regard et se sourirent, ils étaient du même avis quant à leur ami.

Relena remarqua qu'ils s'approchaient et vint à leur rencontre, son sourire s'agrandissant alors qu'elle découvrait que celui qui l'avait sauvée d'une mort certaine avait lui aussi décidé de laisser un peu plus de liberté à ses cheveux puisqu'ils les avaient tout simplement détachés, de sorte qu'ils tombaient de part et d'autre de son visage, le rendant beaucoup plus doux, et à son goût beaucoup plus représentatif de sa véritable personnalité.

-Merci beaucoup, fit alors la princesse en s'inclinant, surprenant ses deux amis.

-Mais nous remercier de quoi ? lui demanda Sally dans un sourire.

-Pour cette magnifique robe, pour cette soirée, et pour tout le reste, termina-t-elle dans un sourire entendu, jamais je n'aurai été ici ce soir sans vous.

-Non Relena, souffla le jeune chinois alors qu'il se saisissait de ses mains, l'invitant à se redresser, tu as peut être faillit te perdre à trop vouloir donner, mais grâce à ton courage et ta volonté, nombreux sont ceux qui ont sût trouver leur place et s'engager dans le seul combat qui est important, celui qui donne véritablement un sens à son existence. Merci à toi, merci de m'avoir prouvé à quel point tu étais forte.

-Wufei, je… bredouilla-t-elle, trop émue.

-Non tu n'as ni à me remercier, ni à te justifier, fit-il doucement, surtout reste comme tu es, c'est la plus belle des récompenses que tu puisses nous offrir.

-Je suis heureuse, confia-t-elle finalement alors que Heero se rapprochait, passant discrètement un bras autour de sa taille, je ne me suis pas trompée sur tes intentions, j'ai toujours sût que tu étais quelqu'un de bon, et je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu t'aider à trouver une belle raison à l'existence, termina-t-elle dans un sourire.

Il répondit à son sourire de ce visage à présent si attachant et libéra ses mains, se redressant à son tour.

Le regard de la doctoresse se voila un instant en se remémorant les mois passés.

-Il est vrai qu'un tel chemin a été parcouru en si peu de temps, on me l'aurait dit il y a six mois, jamais je ne l'aurai cru. Mais c'est rassurant de constater que même ce qui peut nous paraître désespéré possède encore une lueur d'espoir.

-C'est je crois l'enseignement le plus important que l'on doit garder de cette expérience, ajouta Trowa qui les rejoignit.

Un silence de plusieurs secondes s'installa alors à la mémoire de ces derniers mois, chacun comprenant à présent la profondeur et l'importance de l'espoir, de cette volonté sans limite, surgie du plus sombre des avenirs et qui peut faire jaillir la lumière là où celui qui gît ne voit que désolation.

La soirée se poursuivit et après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses pour en apprendre davantage sur les raisons de cette nomination, elle décida finalement de remettre ceci à plus tard, les sollicitations de ses convives ne lui laissant de toute manière pas l'occasion de s'accorder un instant pour s'adresser au jeune homme en privé. Et puis après tout, elle désirait elle aussi partager cette soirée avec ses invités. Elle aurait tout le loisir de discuter avec l'ancien pilote plus tard et pour une fois, ce ne serait pas quelques heures qui changeraient la destiné du monde.

Les heures défilèrent à toute allure et une vingtaine de minutes avant minuit, alors que Relena bénéficiait de quelques instants d'accalmie, Heero en profita pour l'attirer à l'écart, lui soufflant à l'oreille de bien vouloir le suivre.

La princesse s'exécuta et ils quittèrent un instant la grande salle de réception. Il la conduisit dans une pièce attenante et un grand silence s'abattit lorsqu'il referma la porte, marquant le contraste entre le calme de ce lieu et l'animation qui régnait dans la grande salle.

-Comment te sens-tu, lui demanda-t-il à voix basse alors qu'il revenait vers elle, l'obscurité ne semblant absolument pas le gêner dans ses mouvements.

-Très bien merci, je passe une merveilleuse soirée, fit-elle dans un sourire qu'il devina à son ton.

-Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? Tes blessures ne te font pas trop souffrir ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

La princesse décida de couper court à ses préoccupations et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Le jeune homme fut un instant surpris mais glissa bientôt ses mains dans son dos, caressant avec délicatesse ce corps qu'il aimait tant, imprégnant chacun de ses gestes de toute l'affection qu'il avait pour elle.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent ils s'enlacèrent doucement et restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, écoutant le chant de la vie qui battait dans chacun de leur être.

Puis Relena répondit à sa question, lui confiant que son genou commençait à la faire un peu souffrir, mais que c'était à peine perceptible, étant donné qu'elle n'avait que très peu dansé. C'était son bras qui l'handicapait le plus, mais en se contentant de restreindre ces mouvements, ça ne lui posait pas de problème. Cependant la fatigue commençait à la gagner et elle souhaita respirer un peu d'air frais pour se revigorer.

Le jeune prince lui sourit dans la pénombre et la conduisit jusqu'au balcon.

La princesse inspira et expira profondément alors qu'elle posait une main sur la rambarde, s'assurant d'une meilleure stabilité.

Heero la contempla avec tendresse avant de la rejoindre, l'entourant de ses bras. Relena se laissa retomber en arrière et il posa sa tête contre sa tempe, respirant lui aussi l'air pur de la nuit. Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, profitant simplement de la beauté d'une nuit enneigée.

-La nature est vraiment merveilleuse, souffla doucement Relena, et la sculpture qu'elle nous offre rajoute une touche encore plus surnaturelle à cette soirée. J'ai vraiment l'impression que je suis dans un rêve, fit-elle alors qu'un sourire enfantin apparu sur son visage sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

-Un rêve comme un conte de fée ? chuchota-t-il à son oreille alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte.

-Laisses-moi réfléchir… un magnifique château entouré de paysage plus majestueux les uns que les autres, une princesse avec une robe d'une beauté sans commune mesure, une cérémonie superbe et sans catastrophe et pour finir l'homme que j'aime est devenu prince par je ne sais quelle formule magique.

La jeune fille se retourna alors vers le concerné.

-Non, vraiment je ne vois pas où est-ce que tu vois quelque chose qui puisse se rapporter à un conte de fée.

Heero eut un immense sourire à son expression et elle crut pendant un instant qu'il allait avoir un fou rire tant il semblait avoir du mal à maîtriser l'amusement qui l'avait gagné. Mais il se reprit et desserra son étreinte pour venir se mettre à ses côtés.

-Peut être bien que c'est un conte de fée finalement. Et puis cette nuit n'est-elle pas la porte ouverte aux rêves les plus audacieux fit-il en ouvrant sa paume vers les montagnes du royaume puis vers le ciel.

Il observa Relena qui le regardait en souriant, une lueur de magie dans les yeux. Il reprit alors :

-Un conte qui se passe dans un royaume de paix, un pays qui rayonne par sa sagesse et le courage se sa famille royale. Un pays où il existe une loi qui donne la possibilité à un orphelin de devenir un prince… Non je ne crois pas que ce soit un conte de fée, fit-il, son expression se faisait plus sérieuse alors qu'il se rapprochait de la princesse. Je crois que cette histoire est plutôt un conte de Sank, souffla-t-il alors avant de déposer un doux baiser sur son front.

Relena tressaillit et ferma un instant les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit Heero prendre délicatement sa main pour y déposer quelque chose.

Le prince se redressa alors qu'il lui effleurait une dernière fois le visage avant de se reculer pour laisser la lumière de la lune accéder à la jeune fille.

Son regard se porta aussitôt sur une petite boîte ronde qu'elle tenait dans sa paume. Elle releva les yeux et eut pour seule réponse un regard aimant. Elle comprit qu'il ne lui donnerait pas davantage d'explications et décida donc de voir par elle-même ce que renfermait cet objet.

Elle souleva précautionneusement le couvercle et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain alors qu'elle se figeait.

-Mon dieu mais c'est… !

-Un cadeau, fit doucement Heero, soulagé et heureux de la joie qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage. C'est bien noël ce soir non ?

-C'est magnifique, souffla Relena, tenant à terminer sa phrase. Oui c'est noël et c'est un présent magnifique, se répéta-t-elle, trop émue, cette soirée était décidément trop riche d'émotions intenses.

-Est-ce que je peux te le mettre, demanda doucement le prince.

Le sourire de la princesse fut plus explicite qu'aucun mot et il s'exécuta avec plaisir.

De ses gants blancs, il se saisit délicatement du pendentif en forme de cœur et l'amena jusqu'à la poitrine de la jeune fille. Là, il le posa avec douceur contre sa peau et remonta des mains pour lier la chaine de gundanium dans son cou. Puis il se retira et Relena prit le cœur dans ses mains, découvrant ses reflets à la lumière de la lune.

-Rose et grise… songea-t-elle à haute voix, perdue dans sa contemplation.

-C'est une pierre extraite de roche spatiale, l'alanta. Elle est d'une coloration rose mais possède aux grés de la journée de nombreux dégradés de gris, répéta-t-il le commentaire du vendeur. Et pour la monture et la chaîne, j'ai choisi le gundamium, pour sa solidité et pour ce qu'il représente pour nous.

La princesse reposa délicatement le bijou et se tourna face à Heero. Il remarqua ses yeux brillants et lui sourit avec affection, tendant ses mains vers son visage et l'amenant avec douceur contre son torse.

-Merci…. Merci Heero, souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle l'enserrait, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Jamais je n'avais encore ressentit un tel bonheur !

-Moi non plus souffla-t-il alors qu'il répondait à son étreinte, moi non plus.

Lorsque le couple princier revint, le premier des douze coups de minuit retentit au clocher du château. Des cris s'élevèrent à leur retour et Duo en profita pour glisser un mot à l'oreille d'Hilde.

-Et là c'est le moment où le prince s'enfuit en courant et perd malencontreusement une de ses chaussures.

La jeune brune assigna à son cavalier un coup de coude bien placé.

-Arrêtes de dire des bêtises !

Heero et Relena se laissèrent guider par leur invités qui les menèrent jusqu'au grand sapin qui trônait au bout de la salle de réception.

Ils remarquèrent alors qu'un présent se trouvait au pied de l'arbre. Ils interrogèrent du regard leurs amis qui s'étaient rapprochés et qui les incitait à l'ouvrir. Le couple se concerta du regard puis s'exécuta.

Heero posa un genou au sol et la princesse fit de même afin de se mettre à la hauteur de l'objet. Ils défirent avec beaucoup d'application les mètres de papier cadeau qui entouraient l'immense présent.

Ses contours se dessinèrent bientôt plus nettement et ils purent reconnaître la forme d'un cadre avant que n'apparaisse les premières touches de couleurs.

C'était un tableau. Et Heero décida de couper court à l'attente en se redressant soudain et en ôtant d'un geste vif la dernière tranche de papier qui restait, surprenant certaines personnes par sa vivacité, mais faisant sourire ses proches. Certaines choses n'allaient probablement jamais changer en lui et c'était très bien ainsi.

Les deux jeunes gens se reculèrent alors pour mieux apprécier l'œuvre dans son ensemble. C'était une peinture issue d'un travail peu commun et d'un résultat osé et bien au-dessus des œuvres classiques.

Le tableau aux dimensions importantes représentait la Terre et les Colonies, on y retrouvait également une représentation des Hommes et de la nature.

Et en bas de l'œuvre on pouvait voir écrit en reliure dorée le mot « Merci ».

-Ce tableau est un présent de nous tous, intervint alors Quatre avant qu'ils ne les remercient sans savoir toute l'histoire de cette œuvre. Nous tenions à vous faire un cadeau commun mais nous avons rencontré de nombreuses difficultés pour le choix du présent. Finalement c'est Sylvia qui nous a suggéré l'idée d'un tableau. Le principe consistait à proposer à des artistes de faire les croquis d'une œuvre pour la princesse Peacecraft et pour le pilote du Gundam ailé, et ensuite nous déciderions par un vote laquelle des œuvres vous seraient offerte. C'est finalement cette œuvre qui s'est rapidement détachée de ses autres concurrentes, sans doute aussi grâce à son histoire car elle a été réalisé par deux artistes, l'un vivant sur L-5 à réalisé la partie concernant la Terre et l'autre résidant au Laos à réalisé la partie représentant les Colonies. Nous avons trouvé ce concept tout à fait adapté à l'hommage que nous voulions vous rendre… termina-t-il dans un sourire.

Relena se tourna alors vers Heero, toute émue. Il lui adressa un doux sourire et ils se tournèrent ensemble vers leurs convives.

-Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire, hoqueta-t-elle dans un sourire, entraînant avec elle ses invités, pour une fois je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire si ce n'est un merci tellement grand que je ne peux l'exprimer avec des mots, termina-t-elle en s'inclinant, aussitôt accueillit par les applaudissements de la foule.

Heero s'avança alors et les applaudissements cessèrent pour laisser parler le prince. Le jeune monarque prit le temps de parcourir de ses yeux les Hommes en présence.

-Si il y a bien un enseignement que j'ai appris durant ces années de guerres, c'est que quelque soit la puissance de l'arme dont on dispose, ce ne sera jamais elle qui déterminera la victoire. Car un seul Homme n'est rien. C'est l'union des êtres entre eux qui donne la force nécessaire pour vaincre. Et c'est vous tous qui avez acquis cette victoire. Le prince marqua un instant de pause, appréhendant le silence qui accompagnait ses paroles et il réalisa alors à quel point les mots pouvaient être puissants. Et d'une voix plus sereine et plus assurée, il reprit : Car sans votre engagement cette victoire n'aurait jamais été possible, pour nous, pilotes de Gundams ou même pour les princesse du royaume de Sank. Alors c'est plutôt vous que je devrais remercier, termina-t-il en s'inclinant.

Un instant de silence accompagna les paroles de Heero lorsque soudain un cri s'élèva de la foule.

-Vive le Roi ! s'écria un homme, élevant son poing vers le ciel, presque aussitôt rejoint par de nombreuses autres mains.

-Vive le Roi et vive la Reine !

La célébration de cette nuit de noël sembla porter ses acclamations bien loin sur la Terre et dans l'espace car c'est ainsi que les monarques naissants furent accueillit par tous les peuples de l'humanité.

FIN

[1] : hum oui pour ceux qui auraient oublié. Le véritable Heero Yuy (le pacifiste des Colonies) et l'ancien roi de Sank étaient très proches et se sont battus ensemble pour la paix.[2] : je fais déjà référence à ces deux là bien avant dans la fic, au chapitre 14 je crois.[3] : Je rappelle qu'avant de devenir pilote de Gundam Duo avait été recueillit dans une église. C'est d'ici que provient sa tresse et ses habits de religieux.

Fic achevée le 25/12/2005

Cette fois c'est une fin pour de vrai de vrai ^_^

C'est la vrai fin de l'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux ^^

La vache je finissais par ne plus croire que je terminerais un jour ce fameux épilogue ^^'''''

Il en aura mis un paquet de temps à arriver celui là… et au final il fait pas vraiment la taille d'un épilogue, mais bon on s'en fout c'est le bouquet final alors bon ^^

Enfin j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, histoire que vous n'ayez pas poireauté aussi longtemps pour être déçu au final, ça le ferait pas lol

Bon… et bien cette fois je crois que je vais vous dire au revoir pour de bon car je ne pense pas réécrire de fanfic. J'aurais peut être pour projet une histoire originale mais bon… ça c'est si j'ai le courage ^_^

En tout cas merci à tous et je vous souhaite une bonne continuation dans votre existence !


End file.
